Eine Schlange, im Herzen Gryffindor
by attack09
Summary: HGSS DH kenne ich nicht... Hier sterben nicht alle unsere Favoriten. Hermione und Severus und eine alte magische Verbindung des Blutes...
1. Chapter 1

**Eine Schlange, im Herzen Gryffindor…**

1. Kapitel

„Expelliarmus!"

Ein gezischter Fluch und ihre Zauberstäbe wurden ihnen aus den Händen gerissen, während sie selbst völlig überrumpelt gegen die Wand prallten. Harry schüttelte schmerzerfüllt den Kopf und versuchte aufzustehen, doch der nächste Fluch verhinderte eine Aktion sowohl von ihm als auch von Ron.

„Petrificus totalis!" Die Ganzkörperklammer ließ sie vollständig erstarren, und nur die Wand hinter ihnen bewahrte sie vor dem Umfallen. Die große Höhle, in der sie sich befanden, wurde nur durch einige flackernde Fackeln erhellt, und er konnte wenig erkennen, zumal Harrys Gesichtsfeld durch die Ganzkörperklammer eingeschränkt war.

Seine Ohren jedoch funktionierten einwandfrei, und er hörte das leise Tröpfeln der Feuchtigkeit an den Wänden, sein und Rons abgehacktes Atmen und das Zischeln der Flammen. Er glaubte sogar das überlaute Hämmern seines Herzens zu hören, doch von ihren Angreifern kam kein Laut.

Plötzlich schob sich eine dunkle Gestalt in sein Blickfeld und er hätte aufgeschrieen, wenn er dazu in der Lage gewesen wäre. „Guten Abend, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley", sagte eine nur allzu bekannte dunkle Stimme leise. Es war Snape. Snape! Ex-Tränkemeister von Hogwarts, Ex-Spion, Todesser, Mörder. Dumbledores Mörder.

Die vier Monate, die er sich seitdem auf der Flucht befand, hatten ihm nicht gut getan. Er war, wenn das überhaupt noch möglich war, noch hagerer geworden, seine Gesichtshaut spannte sich über seinen hohen Wangenknochen. Der unruhige Fackelschein verlieh seinen nachtschwarzen Augen ein beunruhigendes Glühen. Er trug Muggelkleidung, was erklärte, warum ihn die Auroren noch nicht gefasst hatten.

Harry starrte ihn hasserfüllt an. Der Zorn, der in ihm tobte, schien ihn von innen her aufzufressen. Dann passierte etwas Seltsames. Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes verwandelte Snape die Ganzkörperklammer in eine einfache Beinklammer. Harry stürzte vorwärts, um ihn mit bloßen Händen anzugreifen, aber der Tränkemeister trat geschmeidig einen kleinen Schritt zur Seite, und er stürzte zu Boden.

„Zur Wand zurück", zischte Snape, „alle beide!" Er hielt ihnen drohend den Zauberstab entgegen. Harry und Ron wechselten einen Blick. Beide waren blass, aber tödlich entschlossen. Snape musste nicht der exzellente Legilimentiker sein, der er war, um ihre Gedanken zu erkennen. Er seufzte lautlos und ein ungesagter Zauber presste die beiden jungen Männer unbarmherzig gegen die nasse Höhlenwand.

„Hört zu. Ich habe keine Zeit für lange Erklärungen und Diskussionen – unterbrich mich ja nicht!", raunzte er, als Ron den Mund öffnete. „Wir fangen jetzt nicht mit unseren üblichen Spielereien an, sonst ist Miss Grangers Leben verwirkt." Harry riss noch erschrockener als bisher die Augen auf.

Verdammt! Er hatte vor lauter Angst Hermione vergessen. Sein Blick wanderte unwillkürlich zu dem Tor hinüber, vor dem Ron und er gestanden hatten, bevor Snape sie überwältigte. Der Hass in ihm stieg zu neuen Höhen empor, glühender, rasender Hass – auf dieses Tor, auf Snape, auf eine Welt, in der ein Voldemort existierte, und in der das Leben seiner besten Freundin buchstäblich an einem seidenen Faden hing.

Die Höhle war riesig, und sie war unterteilt.

In ihrer Mitte war ein großes, durchsichtiges, aus einem unbekannten Material bestehendes Tor eingelassen. Man konnte genau erkennen, was sich auf der anderen Seite befand, man konnte sogar hören, was auf der anderen Seite passierte, aber man konnte nicht durch dieses Tor schreiten. Sie hatten davor gestanden, jeden ihnen einfallenden Fluch dagegen geschleudert, ja, sie hatten es sogar mit brachialer Gewalt versucht.

Die durchsichtige Substanz, aus der das Tor bestand, waberte manchmal licht auf, blieb aber ansonsten so stabil, dass Harry vor Verzweiflung laut hätte schreien mögen. Sie mussten hinüber!

Hinter dem Tor, in der Mitte der Nebenhöhle, stand ein großer Kessel, aus dem ein grau-weißer, dichter Rauch aufstieg. Neben dem Kessel befand sich ein verwitterter Felsbrocken, aus dem ein schwarzes, matt schimmerndes Schwert ragte. Und nur wenige Meter davon entfernt war Hermione Granger mit weit gespreizten Armen und Beinen an die Höhlenwand gefesselt. Sie war bewusstlos, ihr Kopf hing nach unten, und aus einer Platzwunde über der Schläfe tropfte Blut auf den Boden.

„Potter!" Snape forderte seine uneingeschränkte Aufmerksamkeit zurück. „Wenn der alte Mann Recht hat, bin ich wohl der Einzige, der Miss Granger retten kann, und deshalb werden Sie so freundlich sein, sich mit Ihren Emotionen zurück zu halten, bis wir wieder in Hogwarts sind!"

Ron und Harry starrten ihn an. Was redete er da? War er jetzt gänzlich verrückt geworden? Hermione retten? Hogwarts? _Eine Falle!,_ schoss es Harry durch den Kopf. In diesem Moment gab er auf, war er bereit, sich rückhaltlos zu unterwerfen.

„Bitte!", stieß er hervor. „Voldemort ist nur an mir interessiert. Lassen Sie Ron und Hermione gehen. Bringen Sie mich zu _ihm_, aber lassen Sie sie frei. Bitte!"

Der Seufzer, den Snape diesmal ausstieß, war hörbar. „Ach, ihr Gryffindors mit eurem pathetischen Heldenmut und eurer noblen Opferbereitschaft! Na, dann will ich mal sehen, ob ich da mithalten kann!" Er wirbelte herum und Ron, der ihm mit offenem Mund nachsah, hätte sich nicht gewundert, wenn es die schwarze Lederjacke in der Art seiner Roben hinter ihm aufgebauscht hätte.

Mit schnellen Schritten war Snape bei dem Tor. Die beiden jungen Männer konnten nicht sehen, dass er kurz die Augen schloss. Dann straffte sich seine große Gestalt, er legte seine Hand in die irisierende Masse des Tors und sprach deutlich die verwirrenden Worte: „Eine Schlange, im Herzen Gryffindor."

Harry blinzelte und versuchte, mit den Armen vorwärts zu kriechen und seinen bewegungsunfähigen Unterkörper in Richtung des Tores zu ziehen. Ein kurzer Blick zeigte ihm, dass Ron es ihm gleich tat. Er hatte sich nicht getäuscht. Was sie beide so entnervend lange versucht hatten, war Snape scheinbar mühelos gelungen. Er stand auf der anderen Seite des Tores.

Harry drückte seine Hand ebenfalls in das Tor und wiederholte Snapes Worte. Es passierte nichts. Sie waren dazu verdammt, draußen zu bleiben.

Der Tränkemeister bewegte sich mit schleichendem Gang um den großen Stein herum, jedoch immer darauf bedacht, dem Kessel nicht den Rücken zuzudrehen. Laut las er die eingravierten, verschnörkelten Buchstaben auf dem Schwert. „Salazar Slytherin."

Der Rauch verdichtete sich, begann zu wirbeln, feste Formen anzunehmen. Ein Schemen zeichnete sich ab, nahm Umrisse an. Die Gestalt eines Mannes löste sich, wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde realer. Und dann stand er da - ein massiger, beeindruckender Zauberer, so groß wie Snape, aber mit breiteren Schultern, einem kantigen Schädel mit langem, dunklem Haar und stechenden blauen Augen.

Er trug statt eines Umhangs ein wollenes Wams, weiche dunkle Wildlederhosen, einen breiten, braunen Ledergürtel und über Knie und Ellenbogen schwere lederne Schützer. Die Kleidung eines Kriegers.

„Wer hat mich gerufen?", hallte seine Stimme, als gäbe es irgendwo ein Echo. Harry und Ron konnten jedes Wort verstehen.

„Mein Name ist Severus Snape", sagte der dunkle Mann. Mit wuchtigen Schritten trat Salazar Slytherin neben ihn, seine Finger liebkosten die Waffe, dann schloss sich seine Hand um den Schwertgriff und er riss es mit einem Ruck aus dem Stein. Er stieß es in die Luft und betrachtete verzückt die matt schimmernde schwarze Klinge.

„Ich kenne dich, Severus Snape", sagte er dann mit donnernder Stimme. „Du bist das Oberhaupt meines Hauses!" Snape wirkte nicht beeindruckt, aber vielleicht war er auch abgelenkt. In dem Moment, als Slytherin das Schwert aus dem Felsen zog, war auf der anderen Seite ein zweites Schwert aufgetaucht.

Er ging hinüber. Der alte Mann hatte wieder einmal Recht gehabt. Dieses Schwert trug ebenfalls eingravierte goldene Buchstaben und so schwarz Slytherins Schwert war, so hell und leuchtend war dieses. Natürlich. Godric Gryffindor. Diesmal sagte er den Namen nicht laut.

„Nun, Severus Snape, komm an meine Seite. Ich bin wieder da. Sei bei mir, wenn ich das Blut dieses Mädchens nehme und zu alter Größe und Macht zurückkehre. Ich werde der Welt wieder meinen Stempel aufdrücken. Ich bin Salazar Slytherin!" Er brüllte den letzten Satz so laut, dass selbst Harry und Ron erschrocken zurück wichen.

Snape schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich fürchte, du irrst dich in den entscheidenden Punkten", erklärte er ruhig. „Ich werde nicht bei dir sein, du bist nicht wieder auferstanden und du bist nicht einmal Salazar Slytherin. Genau genommen bist du nicht einmal ein Geist. Du bist das, was man landläufig einen Horkrux nennt."

„Was?", zischte Slytherin, und sein Zischen war Furcht erregender als sein Schreien. Es schien aus allen Ecken und Enden zurück zu kommen und sich zu wiederholen, und Harry wurde bewusst, dass Slytherin Parsel sprach.

„Sieh mich an, du Narr!" Seine Worte waren wieder verständlich. „Hier bin ich, hier stehe ich!" Er streckte die Hand aus und ballte die Faust. „Fleisch, Blut, fester Körper!" Er hieb mit dem Schwert auf den Stein und Funken stoben; das Metall klirrte.

„Ja", stimmte Snape zu. „Das haben Horkruxe so an sich. Und du bist der mächtigste Horkrux des mächtigsten schwarzmagischen Zauberers der Welt. Trotzdem wirst du nicht wieder auferstehen und Macht haben. Ich kann dir auch nicht das Mädchen überlassen, genauso wenig, wie ich zulassen kann, dass du existierst!"

Das Wesen, der Horkrux, _Salazar Slytherin_, sah ihn fassungslos an. „Du bist wie ich! Du bist ein Slytherin!"

Über Snapes schmale Züge huschte kurz ein Schatten, den man fast für Emotionen halten konnte. „Ja, ja", murmelte er. Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte er, dass Hermione Granger ruckartig aus ihrer Ohnmacht erwachte. „Nett, dass Sie sich geistig wieder zu uns gesellen, Miss Granger", bemerkte er samtig. Nur ein kurzes Aufkeuchen verriet, dass sie ihn und ihre eigene Situation erkannt hatte.

Slytherin wandte ihr seine volle Aufmerksamkeit zu. Kalt funkelten seine blauen Augen in einem unnatürlich hellen Licht auf. Er machte einen Schritt in ihre Richtung, und diesen Moment nutzte Snape, um mit einer fast beiläufigen Bewegung das silberne Schwert Gryffindors aus dem Stein zu ziehen.

Fast genauso nebenbei stand er plötzlich zwischen Hermione und Slytherin und seine Schwertspitze zeigte auf Slytherins Hals. Mit gespieltem Bedauern schüttelte Snape den Kopf. „Es ist immer dasselbe Problem mit euch Möchtegernwelteroberern. Ihr könnt einfach nicht zuhören. Ich habe gesagt, du kannst das Mädchen nicht haben."

Ein Horkrux in menschlicher Gestalt hat immer auch die Fähigkeiten der tatsächlich für ihn verwendeten Person, und es war klar, dass der echte Slytherin vor tausend Jahren nicht gerade der Schnellste im Denken war. „Du bist also nicht für mich!", stellte der Horkrux nach einer Weile fest.

Severus Snape zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Was meinen Sie, Miss Granger", schnurrte er ohne sich zu ihr umzudrehen, „sollte ich meinem eigenen Haus jetzt Punkte für das Feststellen von etwas Offensichtlichen abziehen?"

„Du bist ein Verräter!", brüllte Slytherin in wachsenden Zorn.

Snapes Lippen kräuselten sich sardonisch. „Das, mein Lieber, habe ich mittlerweile so oft gehört, dass es für mich nicht mehr wirklich originell klingt."

„Dann werde ich dich töten!"

„Ach, wirklich?", höhnte Snape, als die Klingen das erste Mal aufeinander prallten. „Diese Aussage rangiert auf meiner persönlichen Hitliste gleich danach auf Platz 2!"

Der wahre Slytherin mochte vielleicht kein geistiger Überflieger gewesen sein, aber er erkannte Spott, wenn er gegen ihn verwendet wurde. Und, was noch wichtiger war, er war ein Krieger. Er reagierte auf die einzige ihm logisch erscheinende Weise: er kämpfte. Mit einem wahrhaft ohrenbetäubenden Wutschrei hieb er mit seinem Schwert auf den Mann ein, der zwischen ihm und seiner Beute stand.

Verblüffend genug, dass Snape es gewagt hatte, sich ihm in den Weg zu stellen, noch verblüffender war, mit welcher Fertigkeit und Geschmeidigkeit er die berserkerhaften Schläge und Stöße des Kriegers parierte. Es war ganz offensichtlich, dass er nicht zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben ein Schwert in der Hand hielt, ja, es schien fast so, als sei er geradezu ein Meister in der Schwertkunst wie auch im Tränkebrauen. Ein Mann mit vielen verborgenen Talenten.

Harry war verwirrt. Ron nicht minder. Es war Snape, der da an ihrer Stelle das Leben ihrer Freundin verteidigte, sich gar gegen den Mann stellte, der der Gründer seines Hauses war. Es war Snape, der gleiche, der sie jahrelang terrorisierte, sie mit seiner Abneigung und Hass geradezu überspülte, der schließlich sogar Dumbledore ermordete – und doch… Hier war er und kämpfte für Hermione.

Severus gelang es unauffällig, Slytherin von Hermione wegzutreiben, so dass er mehr Bewegungsfreiheit hatte. Es war schwierig genug, die Angriffe zu parieren, wenn man Platz hatte, umso mehr, wenn man gezwungen war, seinen Stand zu behaupten, um zu verhindern, dass derjenige, den man schützen wollte, verletzt wurde.

Nichtsdestotrotz… er spürte, dass es eng wurde. Er hatte fast zwanzig Jahre lang Unterricht im Schwertkampf bekommen, und sein Lehrer war nicht der schlechteste gewesen. Aber er hatte nie um Leben und Tod kämpfen müssen, und vor allem, nie gegen einen echten Krieger.

Seine Arme wurden schwer, seine Lungen brannten in dem verzweifelten Bemühen, genug Sauerstoff durch seinen Körper zu pumpen. Dumbledore hatte ihn von frühester Kindheit an dazu bewegt, in guter körperlicher Fitness zu sein, doch die letzten Monate auf der Flucht hatten ihn geschwächt.

Schweiß tropfte ihm in die Augen. Eine heftige Attacke trieb ihn zurück, bis er mit den Beinen gegen den Stein prallte und rückwärts auf den Felsen fiel. Er rollte blitzschnell seitwärts ab, und wo eben noch sein Kopf lag, sauste die Klinge herab, klirrte protestierend bei der Berührung von Metall und Stein.

Noch im Hochspringen schwang Severus sein Schwert in einer von unten nach oben gerichteten Bewegung, und diesmal war es Slytherin, dem es gerade noch so gelang, zurück zu weichen.

Auch er atmete inzwischen schwer, und das kalte Feuer in seinen blauen Augen flackerte. „Warum tust du das, Severus Snape?", fragte er grollend. „Ist sie deine Lady, bist du ihr Ritter? Wenn es nur das ist, das ließe sich arrangieren. Ich suche mir einfach eine andere Jungfrau, deren Blut mich erheben wird!"

Für einen Moment überkam den Tränkemeister der heiße Wunsch zu lachen. Er, der schleimige Mistkerl, der ihr jahrelang das Leben schwer gemacht hatte, die übergroße Fledermaus aus den Kerkern, der bösartige dunkle Mann – plötzlich zum strahlenden Retter der goldenen Jungfrau stilisiert! Seine Lippen kräuselten sich spöttisch. „Sie ist nicht meine Lady, aber ich bin trotzdem ihr Ritter!", antwortete er. „Und nein, du wirst dir auch keine andere Jungfrau suchen!"

Wieder kreuzten sich die Klingen. Schlag folgte auf Schlag, Stoß, Parade, Ausfall, Gegenstoß – Severus spürte, dass er dabei war, zu verlieren. Erschöpfung machte sich in ihm breit, immer schwieriger wurde es, den Krieger abzuwehren.

Die Schläge Slytherins hatten etwas ihrer Wuchtigkeit verloren, waren aber noch immer gnadenlos. Die größere Erfahrung machte sich bemerkbar. Das Leben eines Kriegers, das Kämpfen auf echten Schlachtfeldern, das Töten, das instinktive Erkennen eines Vorteils – selbst als Horkrux beherrschte er die Techniken des Kampfes. Mit grausamer Gelassenheit spürte er eine kurze Unkonzentriertheit bei dem dunklen Mann, der es gewagt hatte, sich gegen ihn aufzulehnen.

Seine Klinge schlug einen kurzen Bogen und schoss dann hervor wie der Kopf einer Schlange. Severus hatte nicht mehr genug Kraft, das Schwert seines Kontrahenten vollständig abzuwehren, er versuchte noch, mit einer Drehung auszuweichen, doch es war zu spät. Die Schwertspitze fraß sich in seine Seite und richtete unwiederbringlich Schaden an. Blut schoss hervor, als Slytherin seine Waffe zurückzog, und der Tränkemeister taumelte gegen die Wand.

Kraftlos lehnte Severus an dem nassen Felsen. Es war vorbei, er hatte versagt. Sein Blick fiel auf die Wunde. Übelkeit überwältigte ihn, und sein Gesicht verlor alle Farbe. Schwer hob er seinen Blick und sah Slytherin an. Der lächelte und wandte sich dann ab.

„Einen guten Kampf hast du mir geliefert, Severus Snape", sagte er. „Ich werde mich gleich zu dir begeben und dir beim Sterben zuschauen. Aber zuerst muss ich mich um deine Lady kümmern".

Severus schaffte es, sich von der Wand abzustoßen, obwohl die Schmerzen ihm fast die Besinnung raubten. Schwarze und rote Punkte tanzten vor seinen Augen und verhöhnten ihn. „Salazar Slytherin!", rief er keuchend.

Slytherin sah in über die Schulter aus an, drehte sich dann überrascht um. „Du bist wahrhaftig ein zäher Brocken", sagte er anerkennend. „Wir beide hätten Großes vollbringen können."

„Bedauerlich", antwortete Snape leise. „Jetzt sieht es so aus, als ob wir beide nichts Großes mehr vollbringen werden", und mit diesen Worten packte er sein Schwert fester und warf mit einer letzten übermenschlichen Anstrengung die Waffe auf Slytherin.

Die Augen des Kriegers weiteten sich überrascht, doch keine Reflexe der Welt konnten ihn mehr retten. Die Klinge bohrte sich ihm mitten ins Herz. Feuer schien weiß-blau aus seinen Augen, Feuer sprang aus seinen Handflächen, Feuer raste über seinen Körper, ausgehend von dem silbernen Schwert, das einst seinem Freund und späteren Feind Godric Gryffindor gehörte. Ein tosender Sturm fuhr durch den Körper des Horkrux, wütete über den Felsen, den Kessel und Severus Snape, der in die Knie brach.

Ein pfeifender Ton stieg zu einem schrillen Crescendo an, und der Tränkemeister stöhnte auf, als sein linker Arm zu verbrennen schien. Mit tränenden Augen starrte er auf das Dunkle Mal, welches aus seiner Haut herauszuplatzen drohte.

Hermione schrie auf, als der Sturm und der Lärm ihr Gehör zu sprengen drohten, und Salazar Slytherin breitete plötzlich die Arme aus und brüllte unmenschlich auf. Und dann explodierte er, Stücke seiner selbst flogen durch die Luft und klatschten gegen die Wände. Die plötzlich eintretende Stille betäubte sie.

Severus kniete noch immer auf dem kalten Boden, näher der Ohnmacht als einem bewussten Gedanken. Dann kehrte der Schmerz in seiner Seite mit einer solchen Heftigkeit zurück, dass er aufstöhnte. Seine Hand, die er dagegen gepresst hielt, war getränkt mit dunklem Blut.

Fahrig nestelte er in der Tasche seiner Lederjacke, fand eine Ampulle, öffnete sie mühsam mit zitternden Fingern und kippte den Trank mit einem Mal hinunter. Er schloss die Augen und verkrampfte, bis er spürte, dass die Wirkung einsetzte.

Er wusste genau, dass es nicht lange halten würde und kam mühsam auf die Beine. An der Stelle, wo der Horkrux des Salazar Slytherin explodiert war, bückte er sich und hob das Schwert Gryffindors auf. Beim Anblick der Fleischreste wurde ihm übel und nur mit äußerster Anstrengung gelang es ihm, den Würgreiz zu überwinden.

Mehr stolpernd als aufrecht gehend bahnte er sich einen Weg zu Hermione Granger. Er hatte kaum die Kraft, seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche zu ziehen, doch irgendwie gelang es ihm, und mit einem Wink verschwanden die Fesseln, die sie an die Wand gepresst hielten.

Sie fiel vorüber, als ihre Beine unter ihr nachgaben. Sie war so lange gefesselt gewesen, dass sie jegliches Gefühl in ihren Gliedmaßen verloren hatte, und sie keuchte leise auf, als der Schmerz plötzlich durch ihre Adern schoss. Sie war unfähig, sich zu erheben.

Severus Snape stützte sich schwer auf das Schwert, als er sich neben sie hinkniete. „Miss Granger", sagte er. „Wir müssen hier sofort raus! Es wird nicht mehr lange dauern, bis die Todesser kommen."

Sie sah ihn von unten her an. Er streckte seine linke Hand aus und versuchte, sie hoch zu ziehen. „Sie müssen mir schon ein wenig helfen, Miss Granger", ächzte er. Sie stemmte sich mit verzerrtem Gesicht hoch. Ihre Beine drohten nachzugeben, doch Snape packte sie um die Hüfte und zog sie mit sich.

„Warum?", fragte sie leise. Ihm war klar, was sie meinte.

„Wir haben jetzt keine Zeit, darüber zu diskutieren." Seine Stimme, sonst so volltönend und kraftvoll, war flach. „Nehmen Sie das Schwert. Das ist ein Portschlüssel. Sobald wir draußen bei Ihren Freunden sind, aktivieren Sie ihn, und wir verschwinden." Er unterdrückte ein Aufstöhnen. Wie er vermutet hatte, war er zu schwer verletzt, als dass der Aufpäppeltrank lange Wirkung gezeigt hätte.

Sie durchquerten das Tor, als müssten sie sich gegen strömendes Wasser stemmen. Severus zeigte mit seinem Zauberstab auf Harry und Ron und murmelte. „Finite encatatem!"

Sie sprangen beneidenswert leicht auf. „Keine Fragen jetzt", herrschte der Tränkemeister sie an. „Miss Granger?" Sie murmelte den Aktivierungsspruch. „Los, anfassen, alle!" Die scharfe Stimme ihres ehemaligen Lehrers bewirkte noch immer Gehorsam.

Zehn, neun, acht Sekunden noch…

Plopp! Plopp! Plopp! Schwarze Gestalten mit silbernen Gesichtsmasken materialisierten sich vor ihnen. „Stupor! Expelliarmus! Stupor!" Snape reagierte mit den schnellen Reflexen eines Spions.

Sieben, sechs, fünf…

Doch sie kamen von allen Seiten. Der dunkle Mann, Ex-Tränkemeister in Hogwarts, Ex-Spion, Ex-Todesser und Mörder von Albus Dumbledore, traf im Bruchteil der Sekunde eine Entscheidung. „Festhalten", zischte er den Jugendlichen zu, löste sich von dem Portschlüssel und stellte sich schützend davor.

Vier, drei, zwei…

„Stupor! Stupor! Stupor!"

Eins…

Die Flüche trafen ihn von allen Seiten, doch er wusste, er hatte es geschafft. Das Goldene Trio war in Sicherheit.

Schwärze…

Das vertraute Reißen im Bauchnabel, das verwirrende Herumwirbeln, ein Kaleidoskop von Farben. Dann der harte Aufprall auf einem kalten Steinboden. Hermione öffnete die Augen. Und schloss sie wieder. _Oh mein Gott! Ich bin tot_, dachte sie. Dann begann ihr scharfer Verstand wieder zu arbeiten. Konnte einen ein Portschlüssel umbringen? Blödsinn!

Sie öffnete wieder ihre Augen und starrte fassungslos auf … _Albus Dumbledore_. Ein schneller Blick zeigte ihr, dass Harry und Ron auch nicht gerade intelligent auf den ehemaligen Direktor ihrer Schule sahen.

„Sind Sie ein Geist?", krächzte Ron erschüttert.

„Nein", kam die vertraute Stimme Professor McGonagalls von irgendwo hinter ihnen. Sie lagen noch immer ziemlich verrenkt auf dem Boden, doch jetzt begannen sie sich aufzurappeln, ihren Blick nicht von Albus Dumbledore wendend.

„Wie…?", Hermiones Stimme brach. Und dann warf sie sich vorwärts, direkt in die Arme des Schulleiters, packte ihn, umarmte ihn, lachte, weinte zur gleichen Zeit und fluchte zwischendurch schlimmer als jeder Droschkenkutscher. „Es war alles ein Trick, nicht wahr?", schniefte sie schließlich.

Professor Dumbledore lächelte ein wenig und nickte, selbst ein wenig erschüttert beim Anblick seiner fassungslosen Schüler. Hermione hatte noch nie schneller gedacht als jetzt. „Sie haben das getan, um… um…" Ihre Gedanken kreisten. Dann machte es Klick. „Um Snape, äh, Professor Snape, endgültig zur Nummer Eins von Voldemort zu machen." Sie sah Ron zusammen zucken, doch sie kümmerte sich nicht darum.

Dann traf es sie bis ins tiefste Mark. Sie drehte sich wieder zu ihrem Schulleiter um. „Aber verdammt noch mal!", schrie sie dann. „Warum hat er dann jetzt seine Tarnung aufgegeben?"

Dumbledore und McGonagall wechselten einen Blick. „Der Horkrux", erklärte die Professorin dann. „Der sechste und stärkste. Nachdem Severus herausgefunden hatte, was oder besser wer der Horkrux war, wusste er, dass ihr das nicht allein schaffen würdet. Und damit kam die Prophezeiung ins Spiel…"

„Welche Prophezeiung?", fuhr Harry verwirrt dazwischen.

„Eine sehr konfuse, wie das Prophezeiungen, so fürchte ich, an sich haben", übernahm der Schulleiter wieder und zitierte:

„Ein Ganzes, doch sind sie Drei,

Schlau und mutig und treu.

Mit Verstand, nicht mit Glück

Brechen sie die schwarze Macht,

Stück für Stück.

Doch das Böse dort

Verborgen hinterm Nebeltor

Bekämpft der Eine nur -

Eine Schlange, im Herzen Gryffindor.

Blut für Blut und Blut um Blut,

Schlau, mutig und treu,

Die geheime Kraft der Zwei."

„Was hat das zu bedeuten?", fragte Harry. „Was hat das für _uns_ zu bedeuten?" Er sah hilfesuchend zu Hermione.

McGonagall nickte ihr aufmunternd zu. „Ein Ganzes, drei… das sollen sicher wir sein…", dachte sie laut. „Teil für Teil der schwarzen Macht brechen – die Horkruxe, die wir gefunden haben… hinterm Tor, da war Slytherin, oder der Horkrux, der auf Slytherin basierte…"

„Sehr gut", murmelte Dumbledore, „wir haben bedeutend länger gebraucht, um darauf zu kommen."

„Und eine Schlange, im Herzen Gryffindor…? Snape?! Im Herzen Gryffindor? Er ist das Oberhaupt von Slytherin! Und doch…" Hermiones leises Murmeln verstummte kurz, als sie nachdachte. Und dann schreckte sie auf. „Bei Merlin! Blut für Blut und Blut um Blut!", keuchte sie auf.

Sie packte mit erschrockenen Augen Professor Dumbledores Robe. „Direktor! Professor Snape hat mir das Leben gerettet und ist selbst schwer verletzt! Und jetzt haben ihn die Todesser!" Scham überflutete sie, dass sie jetzt erst daran gedacht hatte. „Wir müssen ihn befreien! Sofort!"


	2. Chapter 2

2. Kapitel

Mit dem Bewusstsein kamen auch die Schmerzen und die Übelkeit zurück. Er versuchte sich aufzurichten, doch irgendetwas hielt ihn zurück, quetschte ihn gegen rauen Stein. Severus stöhnte unterdrückt auf und hob seine schweren Lider.

„Na, mein Freund, wieder unter uns?", fragte eine höhnische Stimme, die er unter tausenden heraus erkannt hätte. Er versuchte sich zu orientieren. Es war dunkel, aber nicht allzu sehr, also war die Nacht noch nicht allzu weit fortgeschritten. Er unterdrückte ein verächtliches Schnauben, als er die Umgebung erkannte. Natürlich, wie dramatisch. Der Friedhof von Little Hangleton. Ein passender Ort für seinen Tod.

„Malfoy, nimm deine lächerliche Maske ab", ächzte er. „Es hat keinen Sinn, sich vor mir zu verstecken, ich kenne jeden einzelnen von euch." So weit er sehen konnte, waren außer Malfoy nur MacNair, Crabbe senior und junior, Goyle senior und junior, Dolohov, die beiden Lestranges und Wurmschwanz anwesend. Nur zehn Todesser. Ein Kinderspiel… wenn nur die verdammten Auroren auftauchen würden.

Andererseits spielte das für ihn keine Rolle mehr. So oder so, er war so gut wie tot. Er konnte spüren, wie das Leben ihm mit jedem weiteren Blutstropfen entwich, er hatte sogar das Gefühl, dass sein Herz bereits langsamer schlug und manchmal unregelmäßig stolperte. Es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit… Und fast wünschte er, es würde schneller gehen, denn die Schmerzen… brachten ihn noch mal um! Diesmal unterdrückte er nicht sein hartes, krächzendes Lachen.

Malfoy nahm seine Maske ab und hocke sich vor ihn hin. Gemächlich strich er sich sein langes, weißblondes Haar aus dem Gesicht, während er den Tränkemeister studierte. „Amüsierst du dich, mein Freund?", fragte Malfoy sanft. Er war erschreckend. Er war ein Psychopath und nur wenige Magier auf dieser Welt fürchteten ihn nicht, wenn er zornig war. Doch wenn er sanft war, hatte jeder Angst vor ihm. Severus Snape war da keine Ausnahme.

Allerdings hätte er nicht seit fast fünfzehn Jahren einen Haufen wirklich cleverer Leute an der Nase herum geführt, wenn er alle seine Emotionen offen gezeigt hätte.

Und so kräuselte er nur ein wenig seine Oberlippe. Er ignorierte die Frage. „Wie geht es denn … _unserem Meister_?", spottete er. „Ich kann ihn hier gar nicht sehen. Tut´s ihm sehr weh?"

Der alte Mann und er hatten schon immer vermutet, dass es in dem Moment, in dem ein Horkrux zerstört wurde, auch mit Voldemort ein Stück zu Ende ging. Als Potter und seine Freunde bei ihrer Suche den ersten Horkrux gefunden und zerstört hatten, hatte sich der Dunkle Lord eine Woche lang nicht blicken lassen.

Wurmschwanz hatte unter den Schmerzen seines Meisters besonders gelitten, denn er hatte ihn in der Zeit pflegen – und büßen müssen. Severus konnte auch jetzt das Zittern des verächtlichen kleinen Animagus sehen. „Gern geschehen, Wurmschwanz!", säuselte er.

MacNair, immer schnell mit Entscheidungen bei der Hand, wenn auch nicht immer sehr schlau, sprang wütend vor und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf ihn. „Crucio!"

Hatte er geglaubt, er hätte vorher Schmerzen gehabt? Wie töricht von ihm. Alle Nervenenden standen unter Feuer, die Wunde in seiner Seite schien es zu zerreißen und in seinem Kopf baute sich ein Druck auf, der ihn jeden Moment sprengen würde. Gleich, gleich würde es vorbei sein… Danke MacNair, auf dich konnte man sich immer verlassen…

Plötzlich endete der Fluch, und Severus hörte das Rauschen seines Blutes in seinen Ohren. Sein Kopf fiel vornüber. „Du verdammter Idiot!", brüllte Malfoy. Ein Fluch schleuderte MacNair zehn Meter weiter an einen Baum. „Willst du ihn umbringen, bevor der Lord kommt? Kannst du nicht erkennen, dass es genau das ist, was er will?"

Er hockte sich wieder zu dem dunklen Gefangenen. „Habe ich dich durchschaut, mein schlauer Freund, hm? Du wirst nicht sterben, bevor unser Meister kommt. Wir wollen ihm doch nicht das Vergnügen nehmen, dich selbst zu richten?"

Severus spuckte Blut. „Dann sollte er sich aber beeilen, schätze ich", murmelte er. „Und so, wie ich unser psychopathisches Weichei einschätze, kommt er zu spät."

„Immer einen provokanten Spruch auf den Lippen, selbst auf der Schwelle zum Tod. Wie _slytherin_ von dir." Er wandte den Kopf. „Bella, komm her. Sieh nach, ob unser Giftmischer nicht irgend etwas bei sich hat, dass ihn noch ein wenig bei uns hält."

Bellatrix, mit irren Augen und schaukelndem Gang, kam herbei, bleckte die Zähne und säuselte: „Hallo, mein Schöner." Sie packte Severus an den Haaren und leckte über seine Lippen. Er zuckte zurück, und sie lachte schrill. „Mein süßer Giftmischer! Wie leidenschaftlich du bist!"

Ihre Hände glitten provozierend langsam über seinen Körper, fanden seine Wunde und sie betrachtete das Blut an ihren Fingern. Dann kostete sie davon. „Sehr erregend, Severus!"

„Bella!", zischte Malfoy genervt. „Du kannst mit ihm spielen, wenn du ihn ein wenig aufgepäppelt hast, aber wehe, er stirbt jetzt…"

Bellatrix durchsuchte seine Taschen und wurde fündig. Sie betrachtete aufmerksam die drei kleinen Fläschchen. Leider war sie, so verrückt sie wirkte, ein wahres As in Tränkekunde. Sie hatte schnell heraus, welcher der Tränke ihn noch einige Zeit beleben würde. Sie blinzelte ihm zu und packte wiederum seine Haare, zog seinen Kopf zurück und hielt seine Nase zu.

Malfoy zwängte ihm den Kiefer auseinander und kippte ihm das Gebräu hinein. Dann hielt er ihm mit der Hand den Mund zu, während sich Bellatrix an ihn presste und in sein Ohr flüsterte.

„Ich hoffe, der Lord wartet noch ein wenig mit seiner Ankunft, dann haben wir etwas Zeit für uns, Severus…" Die Augen des Tränkemeisters waren weit aufgerissen, als er den Trank schluckte, und Malfoy ließ ihn los. Sorgfältig wischte sich der blonde Mann seine Hände an seinem Umhang ab. Er scheuchte Bellatrix weg. Schmollend zog sie sich zurück.

„Eines würde mich doch mal interessieren, Snape", sagte er gedankenvoll. Er warf einen Blick in die Runde. „Du hast all das, was uns hier verbindet, verraten für … was? Für Muggel und Muggelgeborene? Für Schlammblüter und unreines Gesindel?"

Severus kämpfte mit einer drohenden Ohnmacht, seine Gedanken schwammen. Irgendetwas schien beständig an seinem Gehirn zu zupfen, doch er konnte es nicht fassen. Er versuchte, sich zu konzentrieren, doch es war schwer. „Man kann nichts verraten, woran man nicht glaubt", murmelte er. „Ihr seid Idioten mit eurer Weltbeherrschermentalität, eurem Reinheitswahn, eurem Inzest."

Malfoy straffte sich und seine Augen wurden schmal. In dieser Hinsicht war er sehr empfindlich, und er war stolz auf sein uraltes Geschlecht von reinblütigen Zauberern. Er beugte sich zu Severus und zischte: „Und jetzt sieh, wohin dich das gebracht hat!"

Der dunkle Mann schloss die Augen. Was war das nur?

_SEVERUS…_

„Verdammt, sie hassen dich alle! Deine Schüler haben Angst vor dir, sie hassen dich, sie verachten dich, du hast Dumbledore getötet, diejenigen, für die du das alles getan hast, diese Schlammblüter und Blutsverräter wissen nicht einmal davon! Ist das nicht wahnsinnig frustrierend?"

_SEVERUS, MEIN JUNGE…_

„Und dafür hast du sogar Salazar Slytherin umgebracht, den reinblütigsten Zauberer, der je existiert hat!"

_SEVERUS, ÖFFNE DICH…_

Da war es wieder, verdammt. Er war unfähig… er konnte nicht…

Doch, er konnte. Und wenn es das letzte war, was er tat. Severus öffnete die Augen und scannte seine Umgebung sehr sorgfältig. Dann öffnete er sich für den einzigen Menschen, dem er so sehr vertraute, um das zuzulassen.

„Für solche Dummköpfe wie Potter und Weasley und Longbottom stirbst du jetzt hier! Für solche know-it-all wie das Schlammblut Granger. Und was hast du eigentlich mit meinem Sohn gemacht?"

„Sehr bezeichnend, dass dir dein Sohn erst jetzt einfällt, Malfoy. Ich habe Draco in Sicherheit gebracht, vor dir und deinesgleichen. Er wird einmal eine echte Chance im Leben haben. Und was die Dummköpfe angeht…" Seine Stimme wurde schwächer, er lehnte seinen Kopf an den Grabstein – vermutlich der von Tom Riddle Senior – um dem blonden Mann ins Gesicht zu blicken.

„Dummköpfe gab´s die meisten in meinem Haus, bedauerlicherweise", fuhr er wieder fort. „Sieh sie dir doch an, Malfoy!" Seine Augen deuteten auf Crabbe und Goyle junior. Sie wichen vor seinem Blick zurück. Selbst in seinem jetzigen Zustand, blutig, am Ende, gefesselt und geschwächt fürchteten sie ihn.

_NICHT MEHR LANGE, SEVERUS…_

„Sieh genau hin, Malfoy! Potter ist der mutigste Kerl, den ich je getroffen habe, der Weasleyjunge von einer Treue und Loyalität, die ihr nicht einmal erkennen würdet, wenn sie euch ins Gesicht springt, und Granger ist die schlaueste Hexe der Welt. Sie hat an einem Tag mehr vergessen, als die ganze Bande von Dummköpfen aus Slytherin in ihrem gesamten Leben jemals lernen könnten. Ich glaube, von all euren misslungenen Aktionen gehen neunzig Prozent auf ihr Konto." Er grinste wölfisch.

„Und Longbottom, ja." Ein scharfer Stich durchfuhr seinen Leib, Schmerzen und eine gute Portion Reue. „Soll ich dir was sagen, Malfoy? Das ist das einzige, das ich je bereut habe. Habt ihr euch amüsiert über das, was Crabbe und Goyle euch erzählt haben? Habe ich ihn nicht ganz in eurem Sinne behandelt? Das ist die eigentliche Ironie darin. Er ist wohl das einzige wirkliche Opfer in der ganzen Angelegenheit. Ach ja, und ich natürlich." Er schloss wieder die Augen.

_ES IST GUT, SEVERUS…_

_WIR SIND DA…_

Malfoy beugte sich jetzt so weit vor, dass er nur zischen brauchte, um verstanden zu werden. „Du bist der Idiot, Snape. Und du wirst noch büßen… für alles… für Draco…"

Was auch immer er noch sagen wollte, würde Severus nie mehr erfahren. Plötzlich zischten grüne, rote und blaue Strahlen durch die Nacht, machten sie taghell. Die zehn Todesser wurden überrumpelt, ohne eine Chance zu haben. Abgelenkt von dem Gespräch zwischen Snape und Malfoy und sich ihrer Position auch völlig sicher, hatte keiner von ihnen daran gedacht, in irgendeiner Form Wachen aufzustellen oder Sicherheitszauber auszulegen. Sie fielen alle innerhalb Sekunden.

Albus Dumbledore kniete neben Severus und löste sanft die Fesseln. Genauso sanft zog er den dunklen Mann in seine Arme und hob ihn hoch, als wäre er ein Kind. Die Stärke des alten Zauberers war unglaublich. Vorsichtig ließ er ihn ein paar Meter von dem Grabstein entfernt wieder auf den Boden sinken. Severus Kopf ruhte auf etwas weichem, aber er konnte nicht erkennen, worauf. Seine Augen konnten nichts mehr fokussieren. „Albus…"

„Schon gut, Severus. Wir müssen nur noch schnell von hier verschwinden, bevor die Todesser wieder aufwachen oder Verstärkung bekommen. Leider war es mir nicht möglich, die Auroren zu erreichen. Die sind immer noch auf der Jagd nach Voldemort…"

Wenn es nur nicht so schwer gewesen wäre zu denken… Keine Auroren? Aber wer, bei Merlins Barthaaren, waren dann die Leute gewesen?

Nein!

Nein, so verrückt konnte nicht einmal der alte Mann gewesen sein.

Severus versuchte abrupt, seinen Kopf zu erheben, aber eine sanfte Hand hielt ihn fest auf dem Schoß der Person, auf dem er geruht hatte, und die Stimme, die er hörte, bestätigte seine schlimmsten Vermutungen. „Bleiben Sie ruhig, Professor, und halten sie sich fest, der Portschlüssel ist aktiviert", sagte Hermione Granger, auch bekannt als Know-it-all. „Wir waren gezwungen, die DA wieder zu aktivieren."

Dieses Mal begrüßte Severus Snape die Schwärze der Ohnmacht, die ihn umhüllte.

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

Das erneute Erwachen war keineswegs einfacher. Weder hatten die Schmerzen nachgelassen, noch der Druck, den der glühende Reifen um seinem Kopf auslöste. Jemand wisperte in seiner Nähe. Zwei, nein, mehrere Leute unterhielten sich. Über ihn. Er konnte es nicht leiden, wenn sich Leute über ihn unterhielten, als wäre er nicht da. Obwohl er ja zugegebenermaßen eine Zeitlang zumindest geistig nicht da gewesen war.

„Es sind schlimme Verletzungen, Albus. Du meine Güte, ich habe ihn ja schon oft wieder zusammen geflickt, aber dieses Mal… Was haben sie mit dem Jungen denn diesmal gemacht?"

Er konnte es auch nicht leiden, wenn man ihn Junge nannte. Er versuchte sich zu bewegen, aber sein Körper verweigerte ihm stur jeden Dienst. Verdammt!

„Er hat einen Schwertstich abbekommen, Madam Pomfrey", flüsterte jemand. Natürlich. Know-it-all-Granger! „Es war das Schwert von Salazar Slytherin, deshalb glaube ich, dass es daran liegen könnte, dass die Wunde sich nicht schließen will. Es ist bestimmt uralte schwarze Magie enthalten… Vielleicht sollte ich in der Bibliothek recherchieren?"

Sie klang besorgt. Severus schaffte es, eine Augenbraue anzuheben. Besorgt? Seinetwegen?

„Wir müssen auf jeden Fall bald etwas finden, irgendetwas, das ihn stabil hält. Er hat zusätzlich noch einen Cruciatus-Fluch erdulden müssen. Ich weiß nicht, ob ihn das nicht noch mehr schwächen wird, Poppy", hörte er dann Albus mit seiner ruhigen Stimme sagen.

Endlich schaffte es der Tränkemeister, sich zu bewegen. Die drei wirbelten herum. „Severus, mein Junge!"

„Von allen … deinen verrückten", er hielt kurz inne, um das Zittern in seiner Stimme zu unterdrücken und die Schmerzenswelle durchzubeißen, „…idiotischen Plänen, alter Mann… war das der … verrückteste, idiotischste Plan!"

Sie starrten ihn alle drei erstaunt an.

„Du hast die Kinder in Gefahr gebracht, um mich zu retten!", brüllte Severus los. „Bist du jetzt völlig wahnsinnig geworden?"

Bevor Dumbledore sich verteidigen konnte, trat Hermione Granger einen Schritt näher, zog sich einen Stuhl heran und setzte sich zu ihm ans Bett, damit er seinen Kopf nicht mehr so verrenken musste, um sie anzusehen. „Nur, dass der Schulleiter keine andere Wahl hatte, Professor Snape", sagte sie. „Die Kinder, wie sie es so dramatisch auszudrücken pflegten, haben ihm nämlich die Pistole auf die Brust gedrückt."

Severus war sich nicht sicher, ob er überhaupt auch nur ein Wort von dem verstand, was sie sagte. In welcher Sprache redete sie? „Was?" Es hatte scharf klingen sollen, doch es war nur ein schwaches Flüstern.

Sie sah ihm ernsthaft in die Augen. Verdammt, seit wann war sie in seiner Gegenwart so ruhig? So besonnen? So völlig ohne Angst? _Vielleicht seit du dich als ihr Ritter bezeichnet hast, du Trottel…_ Severus konnte durchaus auch zu sich selbst sarkastisch sein.

„Wir haben selbst beschlossen, dass wir Sie retten würden, ob mit oder ohne Professor Dumbledores Hilfe. So war es natürlich einfacher, ich wusste nicht, dass man mit Legilimens jemanden orten kann… Wie auch immer. Wir von der DA, Dumbledores Armee, falls es Ihnen entfallen sein sollte. Und wir sind definitiv keine Kinder mehr. Wir sind alle über 17 und somit volljährig."

Severus bedachte erst sie, dann den alten Mann mit seinem kältesten, unerbittlichsten Blick. Er hatte ihn über Jahre perfektioniert und konnte einen Erstklässler dazu bringen, weinend aus der Klasse zu laufen. Leider waren die Anwesenden alle ein wenig zu alt, um in Weinen auszubrechen.

Severus zog zischend die Luft zwischen die Zähne, er zitterte. Verdammt, am liebsten hätte er selbst geweint. Seine Hand tastete sich zu seiner Seite, die irgendwie außerhalb seines Körpers ein Eigenleben zu führen schien. Als sie wieder hochkam, war sie voller Blut.

Poppys Augen weiteten sich. „Das darf nicht wahr sein", murmelte sie und eilte an seine Seite. Ohne daran zu denken, dass sich noch andere Leute im Raum befanden, zog sie die Bettdecke fort und besah sich die Wunde. Sie hatte sich nicht nur nicht geschlossen, sie hatte trotz diverser Heilzauber wieder angefangen zu bluten.

„Hermione", murmelte sie. „Sind deine Hände sauber?"

„Gerade gewaschen", antwortete sie perplex. Madam Pomfrey packte ihre Hand und presste sie auf Severus Körper, direkt auf die klaffende Wunde. Beide rissen protestierend die Augen auf.

„Da lässt du die Hand!", schnauzte Madam Pomfrey, „Und du bewegst dich nicht, Severus! Und du, Albus, passt auf, dass beide tun, was ich sage!" Sie eilte davon. Hermione drehte hilfesuchend den Kopf zu dem Schulleiter, und bemerkte das erste Mal wieder das vertraute Zwinkern in seinen Augen. Er hob die Schultern, um anzudeuten, dass da höhere Mächte am Werk waren, und dass nicht er derjenige wäre, sich dagegen aufzulehnen.

Hermione wurde rot, als sie sich wieder umdrehte, und die schwarzen Augen ihres ehemaligen Tränkeprofessors sich in ihre bohrten. „Was?", fauchte sie nervös. „Es war nicht meine Idee!"

Severus dachte gar nicht daran, die Augen von ihr zu nehmen. Wenn er sich unbehaglich fühlte, sollte es ihr ruhig genauso gehen. Bei Merlin! Wann hatte sie es geschafft, aus ihren buschigen Haaren eine lockige Mähne zu machen? Sie hatte offensichtlich in den letzten Monaten Gewicht verloren, und ihre Augen waren müde und erschöpft. Trotzdem funkelte sie ihn wütend an, als er sie weiterhin fixierte.

Wie lange brauchte Poppy denn nur? Sein Blick wanderte weiter, und er merkte, dass er sich trotz der Hand des Grangermädchens entspannte. Sie hatte noch immer Blut am Kopf, ihr T-Shirt war am Ärmel aufgerissen. Er war offensichtlich nur kurz bewusstlos gewesen. Wütend schoss er einen Blick zu Albus hinüber, doch der Direktor war mit seinen Gedanken ganz woanders und bemerkte ihn nicht einmal.

Er sah wieder zu der jungen Frau zurück und runzelte die Stirn. Scheinbar hatte sie beschlossen, dass auch zwei dieses Spiel spielen konnten und musterte ihn offen. Er wusste, mit seinem Aussehen konnte er schon an guten Tagen keinen Preis gewinnen, doch jetzt sah er einfach nur fürchterlich abgemagert und zerrissen aus.

Hermione empfand kein Mitleid für den Mann, das war ein zu mildes Wort. Sie hätte heulen mögen bei seinem Anblick. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wo er sich die letzten Monate aufgehalten hatte, aber er hatte bei weitem nicht genug zu essen bekommen. Sie spürte seine Rippen unter ihren Händen. Er hatte überall blaue Flecken und alte Narben, und sie fragte sich, ob es eine Stelle auf seinem Körper gab, die nicht in irgendeiner Form verletzt war.

Mit mindestens zehn Kilo mehr auf den Rippen würde er vielleicht wieder halbwegs normal aussehen, und bedachte man seine erstaunlich muskulösen Arme und seine für einen so schlanken Mann ziemlich breite Brust, machte er sogar eine recht gute Figur.

Ihr Gesicht wurde noch ein wenig heißer, als er sich bewegte, und schnell sah sie ihn wieder an, doch er hatte die Augen jetzt geschlossen. Sie hielt den Atem an. Er war jetzt viel entspannter, oder? Tatsächlich. Er war eingeschlafen.

In diesem Moment hastete Poppy zu ihnen zurück. „Sch!", machte Hermione ohne nachzudenken. „Er schläft!"

Poppy beugte sich über den Tränkemeister. Hermione hatte Recht, seine Brust hob und senkte sich gleichmäßig. „Unglaublich", hauchte sie. Sie bedeutete Hermione, ihre Hand fortzunehmen. Und dann erstarrte sie. Das war noch unglaublicher. Sie winkte Albus zu sich. Der alte Zauberer hielt seinen Bart zurück, als er sich ansah, was sie so verblüffte. Die Wunde des dunklen Mannes hatte aufgehört zu bluten und war nahezu geschlossen.

„Wie ist das geschehen?", fragte Hermione atemlos. Dumbledore zwirbelte gedankenvoll seinen Bart.

„Darf ich mal deine Hand sehen", sagte er schließlich nach einigem Nachdenken.

Sanft nahm er ihre vertrauensvoll hingehaltene Hand in seine eigene und wischte das Blut des Tränkemeisters weg. Dann begann er zu lächeln und bedeutete beiden Frauen, ihm zum Fenster zu folgen.

„Die Prophezeiung, Miss Granger!", sagte er leise. „Jetzt hat sie sich endgültig erfüllt. Sie haben eine kleine Wunde an der Hand."

Hermione schaute erschrocken auf ihre Hand. Bei Merlin, es stimmte! Sie hatte eine Wunde an der Hand. Sie hätte den Professor infizieren können. Aber stattdessen…

„Blut um Blut, und Blut für Blut…", flüsterte sie verstehend. Dann wurde sie rot. _Die geheime Kraft der Zwei?_

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

Severus Snape war kein netter Mann, und mit Sicherheit war er auch kein netter Patient. Allerdings hatte Poppy Pomfrey im Laufe der Jahre mehr als nur rudimentäre Erfahrungen mit diesem speziellen Patienten sammeln können, und sie wusste, wie sie mit ihm umgehen musste.

Sie ließ sich von einem jungen Mann – Professor oder Spion hin oder her – bestimmt nicht die Butter vom Brot nehmen, schon gar nicht, wenn sie ihn schon von klein auf kannte. Er war ein süßer, kleiner Kerl gewesen, und sie scheute sich nicht, ihm anzudrohen, _das_ überall publik zu machen, wenn er sich nicht nach ihren Angaben richtete. Dem erschrockenen Ausdruck in seinen Ausdruck nach zu urteilen, war ihm klar, was dies seinem Ruf antun könnte.

Nicht, dass von diesem Ruf noch viel übrig geblieben wäre. Obwohl in diesem Jahr einige der Schüler fehlten – aus verständlichen Gründen – war doch die Mehrzahl wieder zurückgekehrt Die meisten Eltern hatten ganz richtig erkannt, dass Hogwarts immer noch der sicherste Ort für ihre Kinder war, und Poppy war sich sicher, dass nach den jüngsten Ereignissen auch die Letzten wiederkehren würden. Jedenfalls alle die, die keine Todesser geworden waren.

Am Abend des Tages, an dem Severus gerettet wurde, hatte Professor McGonagall in der großen Halle eine Versammlung aller Klassen einberufen, und die Bombe – oder eher die Bomben – platzen lassen. Albus Dumbledore war nicht tot, und Severus Snape war kein Verräter, eher im Gegenteil.

Wahrscheinlich hätte Severus beim Anblick der Schüler, von denen einige in Ohnmacht fielen, als der Schulleiter dann plötzlich persönlich erschien, nur sein sardonisches Zähnefletschen gezeigt, das er anstelle eines Lächelns beherrschte.

Ob er allerdings auch noch amüsiert gewesen wäre, wenn er erfahren hätte, dass ihn Albus in den Status eines Helden erhoben hatte, war mehr als fraglich.

Wie auch immer… Poppy seufzte. Drei Tage lang hatte die Wunde sich gut entwickelt, doch plötzlich war sie wieder aufgeplatzt und hatte geblutet. Sie wusste sich nicht anders zu helfen, als Albus und Hermione zu rufen, damit sie ihm erklärten, dass mit dem Handauflegen von Miss Granger mehr getan werden konnte, als mit allen Heilzaubern der Welt.

Natürlich hatte er sich geweigert, vernünftig zu sein. Bockig wie ein Dreijähriger hatte er an seinem Kissen gelehnt, die Arme über der bloßen Brust verschränkt und versucht, sie alle Drei nieder zu starren. Poppy schüttelte nur den Kopf. Besonders als Hermione ebenfalls wütend die Arme verschränkte und ihm seinen eigenen Blick wieder gab.

Und dann ging Hermione offensichtlich die Lächerlichkeit dieser ganzen Situation auf. Ihre Mundwinkel begannen zu zucken und plötzlich begann sie zu lachen, warf den Kopf zurück und lachte, bis ihr die Tränen kamen.

„Es ist schön, dass ich zu Ihrer Belustigung beitragen konnte, Miss Granger", knurrte Severus. „Ach seien Sie doch nicht albern, Professor!", antwortete sie und murmelte „Accio Messer!" Severus hielt den Atem an. Er war albern? Und was zur Hölle wollte sie mit einem Messer?

Sie rückte wie zuvor den Stuhl zu seinem Bett, setzte sich und fing das Messer auf. Dann zog sie sich die Klinge schnell über ihre Handfläche. Severus fuhr auf, doch sie drückte ihn kurzerhand wieder hinunter. Verdammt, hatte hier überhaupt niemand mehr Respekt vor ihm? Ohne ihn anzusehen, presste sie ihre blutige Hand auf seine Wunde und wieder fühlte der Tränkemeister, wie die Anspannung aus ihm wich. Das war definitiv Magie, aber er wäre der Letzte, der das zugeben würde.

Müdigkeit übermannte ihn, doch diesmal kämpfte er dagegen an. „Wenn Sie glauben, dass sich das auf Ihre UTZE auswirkt, haben Sie sich _geschnitten_", murmelte er spöttisch. Hermione warf ihm einen vorsichtigen Blick zu. Er hatte nicht gehässig geklungen, seltsam genug. Aber er würde doch nicht plötzlich scherzen, oder?

„Es wäre schön, wenn ich mir nur noch Gedanken um mein UTZE machen müsste", antwortete sie sanft. Severus machte einen tiefen Atemzug und schloss die Augen. Albus und Poppy schlichen auf Zehenspitzen weg, gerade, als er die Augen wieder öffnete. Hermione schaute nicht auf, sie nahm an, dass er wieder eingeschlafen war und hing ihren eigenen Gedanken nach.

Severus hatte Gelegenheit, sie ausgiebig zu studieren. Ihr Gesicht konnte er diesmal nicht sehen, da ihr Haar wie ein Vorhang davor gefallen war. Sie hatte ihren Umhang ausgezogen, um ihn nicht mit Blut zu beschmieren, und sie trug nur ein ärmelloses helles T-Shirt darunter. Ihre Arme waren noch immer leicht gebräunt und keineswegs die dünnen Striche, an die er sich erinnern konnte, als er sie das erste Mal gesehen hatte.

Ihre Finger waren lang und schlank, ähnlich seinen eigenen, nur hatten ihre natürlich keine Narben von diversen Tränkeunfällen. Sie legte offenbar Wert auf gepflegte Fingernägel, etwas, dass er schätzte. Kein Nagellack, kein Make-up, kein aufdringliches Parfüm. Und sie hatte Recht gehabt, die kleine Know-it-all. Sie war definitiv kein Kind mehr. Wann hatte sie diese schlanken Beine und den an den genau den richtigen Stellen gerundeten Körper auf einmal ausgepackt?

Hermione wäre rot geworden, hätte sie seine Gedanken lesen können, aber sie war keine Legilimentikerin, und sie war selbst zu beschäftigt, um zu merken, dass sie einer genauen Musterung unterzogen wurde.

Als sie aus ihren Tagträumen erwachte, nahm sie vorsichtig die Hand von der Wunde. Sie reinigte sie von Blut und schaute aufmerksam hinab. Er blutete nicht mehr. Die Haut um das verletzte Fleisch war warm, nicht mehr so eiskalt wie am Anfang. Sie fühlte sie lebendig an.

Sie atmete auf, reinigte ihren eigenen Schnitt, verschloss ihn mit einem kurzen Heilzauber und musterte noch einmal die regungslose Gestalt des Tränkemeisters. Dann zog sie vorsichtig, um ihn nicht zu wecken, die Decke über seinen Oberkörper, löschte mit einem Schwenk ihres Zauberstabs das Licht und schlüpfte aus dem Krankensaal.

Severus zog tief die Luft ein. Als Tränkemeister verfügte er über eine feine Nase, vielleicht nicht zu vergleichen mit der des Werwolfs Lupin… aber dennoch. Kokos, entschied er. Sie benutzte ein Shampoo mit einem leichten Kokosnussduft und er erkannte, dass er es _mochte_.

Er war definitiv verrückt. Oder immer noch schwerer verletzt, als er vermutete. Trotzdem lächelte er in die Dunkelheit. „Gute Nacht, Miss Granger", flüsterte er.


	3. Chapter 3

Kurz in eigener Sache: Ich bin ein absolute beginner in der ff-welt, deshalb geht alles noch ein wenig holprig, und ich reagiere vielleicht ein wenig langsam… Ich freue mich trotzdem über jede Review, und ich bin keineswegs undankbar…

schnuftigirl: Dir ist dieses Kapitel gewidmet, da du die erste Review gepostet hast, danke!

mrs. spookiness: Ich versuche einfach mal, ziemlich regelmäßig zu updaten…

Sepsis: Hab doch ein bisschen Vertrauen… (Butterbier á la Tränkemeister verteile)

LMA23: Bei mir stirbt keiner unserer Favoriten…

Auriane02: „Handauflegen" ist nur ein netter Nebeneffekt. Was Hermione angeht… ich habe einige ffs gelesen, in der sie alle zwei Minuten in einen Weinkrampf ausbricht, und das geht mir gewaltig gegen den Strich. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass ein gewisser Tränkemeister mit einer Heulsuse zusammenarbeiten würde, geschweige denn, mehr…

la Dame: rotwerd… verlegenaufdenbodenschau… Danke!

So…….. Aber jetzt geht´s weiter!

3. Kapitel

Vier Tage danach entschied Poppy, dass er aufstehen durfte, wenn er sich kräftig genug dazu fühlte. Zehn Minuten später kam sie in den Krankenflügel zurück, in dem er gelegen hatte und fand ein leeres Bett vor. Offensichtlich hatte er ihre Erlaubnis aufzustehen in einen Entlassungsbescheid umfunktioniert.

Severus schlich durch die Gänge wie ein Eindringling. Er wusste, Albus hatte ihn rehabilitiert, und er hatte jedes Recht, hier zu sein, aber er fühlte sich unwohl. Vier Monate war er nicht hier gewesen, und natürlich hatte sich in dieser Zeit nicht wirklich etwas verändert.

Er wusste auch nicht, was es war. Vielleicht hatte er sich verändert. Sein ganzes Leben lang hatte er eine Rolle gespielt, und jetzt…

Er grinste leicht und spöttisch über sich selbst. Er hatte sich sozusagen selbst gefeuert, und wenn er ehrlich war, wusste er eigentlich nicht mehr so richtig, was er tun sollte. Was wurde von ihm erwartet? Was _konnte_ er überhaupt noch tun?

Für die Feldarbeit war er nicht mehr geeignet. Jeder einzelne Todesser würde auf der Jagd nach ihm sein, wahrscheinlich rangierte er jetzt auf der Liste der Lieblingsopfer gleich neben Harry Potter. Wenn das kein Witz der Weltgeschichte war. Er brauchte sich nur noch eine Narbe auf der Stirn anschaffen und sie konnten als die Hogwarts Twins auftreten.

Er war froh, als er die Kerker erreichte und vor seinem eigenen Quartier stand. Ihm war nicht bewusst gewesen, wie schwach er wirklich war, und der Weg vom Krankenflügel bis hier hinunter, der ihn üblicherweise zwei Minuten und keinerlei Gedanken kostete, hatte fast zehn Minuten gedauert, einen rasenden Puls und zittrige Beine hervorgebracht.

Er lehnte seine heiße Stirn an die kühle Kerkermauer, nicht fähig, sein Quartier zu betreten. Dann straffte er sich. Wovor hatte er Angst? Dass sie seine Räume geleert hatten? Dass nichts mehr hier unten an ihn erinnerte? Er murmelte das Passwort, wie selbstverständlich schwang die Tür auf, und er ging hinein.

Er hätte sich keine Sorgen machen brauchen. Jemand, wahrscheinlich Albus – selbst so ein verdammter know-it-all – hatte offensichtlich erwartet, dass er heute hier auftauchen würde. Ein Feuer flackerte und verbreitete wohltuende Wärme und sanfte Helligkeit. Mit einem Seufzer ließ sich Severus in seinen Sessel direkt am Kamin fallen und schloss die Augen.

Einige Zeit später steckte der alte Mann den Kopf aus der Feuerstelle. „Severus, mein Junge, bist du hier?"

Der Tränkemeister zog eine Grimasse, die er sich nur Albus gegenüber erlaubte. „Wo bitte schön sollte ich denn sonst sein, verehrter Schulleiter? Vielleicht in meinen wohlverdienten Winterferien beim Skifahren?"

Albus lächelte sanft. „Nicht dass du es nicht verdient hättest… wie fühlst du dich? Meinst du, du bist schon kräftig genug, um in mein Büro zu kommen? Wir haben hier eine kleine Versammlung, und ich hätte dich gern dabei."

Severus nickte. „Nimm deinen Kopf aus meinem Feuer, alter Mann, sonst steige ich dir drauf." Er hatte nicht vor, den ganzen Weg bis zum Büro des Schulleiters durch die Gänge des Schlosses zu wandern. Nicht in seiner momentanen körperlichen Verfassung.

Er warf sich seine schwarzen Roben über. Muggelkleidung hatte ganz klar ihre Vorteile, _besonders in der Muggelwelt_, dachte er zynisch, aber er genoss das Gefühl des schweren Stoffes, welcher seinen Körper bedeckte.

Er warf Flohpulver ins Feuer und kam wirbelnd im Kamin des Schulleiters zu stehen. Für einen Moment glaubte er zu stürzen, doch er konnte sich am Sims festhalten und nach einigen tiefen Atemzügen verging das Gefühl des Schwindels.

Bei Merlin, was verstand der alte Mann unter einer kleinen Versammlung? Das Büro war proppenvoll mit Leuten, und alle starrten ihn an. Fast der gesamte Orden, dazu die die meisten Lehrer Hogwarts. Das Goldene Trio durfte natürlich auch nicht fehlen.

Eine leichte Röte stieg in seine blassen Wangen; er hatte die meisten von ihnen seit Monaten nicht mehr gesehen, und sie hatten ihn alle für einen Mörder und Verräter gehalten. Natürlich hatten sie das, das war ja auch Sinn und Zweck der Aktion gewesen. Trotzdem fühlte er sich unbehaglich. Mit dem letzten Rest von Würde raffte er seinen Umhang und klopfte die Asche herunter, als er aus dem Kamin trat.

Es war Hermione, die das Eis brach. Sie sprang von ihrem Sessel auf und kam auf ihn zu. „Setzen Sie sich, Professor", sagte sie und deutete auf den Platz, den sie gerade verlassen hatte. Severus überflog den Raum mit einem kurzen Blick. Es war kein anderer Sessel mehr frei.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht nötig, Miss Granger. Aber ich stehe lieber."

„Seien Sie nicht albern, Professor…"

Sie tat es schon wieder. Er wirbelte zu ihr herum wie in besten Zeiten. Es wäre auch ziemlich beeindruckend gewesen, wäre er nicht so krankhaft blass und so fürchterlich mager. „Nennen Sie mich nicht albern, Miss Granger!", zischte er.

„Das tue ich aber, wenn Sie sich so benehmen, Professor! Ich bin nicht diejenige, die mit einem Loch im Körper herumläuft!", fauchte sie. Sie blitzten sich wütend an, fast Nase an Nase.

„Severus, bitte. Sei so nett und nimm Miss Grangers Angebot an", bat Albus.

Der Tränkemeister schoss noch einen wütenden Blick auf Hermione ab, den sie fast mit gleicher Münze zurückzahlte. Er gab nach und ließ sich in den Sessel sinken, dankbar die langen Beine ausstreckend. Hermione machte es sich auf der Lehne des neben ihm stehenden Sessels bequem, einen Arm lässig über die Lehne gelegt.

Potter warf ihm aus diesem Sessel einen schiefen, aber keineswegs verängstigten Blick entgegen. Der dunkle Mann schloss resigniert die Augen.

Der Schulleiter lehnte sich bequem in seinem Sessel zurück. „Nun, da wir vollständig sind, zurück zum Thema."

Severus öffnete unwirsch wieder die Augen. _Ach, hatten wir schon ein Thema?_ Albus lächelte. Gab es auch mal etwas, was der alte Mann nicht wusste? Offensichtlich. „Weder die Auroren noch der Orden haben bis jetzt Voldemorts Aufenthaltsort herausgefunden. So langsam sollte er sich wieder erholt haben, und das ist schlecht."

„Seid ihr der Ratte gefolgt?", unterbrach Severus rüde. Verständnislose Blicke.

„Sie meinen Pettigrew?" Natürlich war es know-it-all, die zuerst schaltete.

„Wen sonst? Er ist das Haustier des Dunklen Lord, besonders wenn es dem Riddlejungen schlecht geht. Seine persönliche Krankenschwester. Wenn ihr ihn findet, habt ihr auch Voldemort."

„Wir haben versucht, ihn zu finden, aber seit der Nacht auf dem Friedhof ist er verschwunden", sagte Remus Lupin, der ihn aufmerksam musterte.

Severus fühlte wieder Ärger hochsteigen. „Das wäre alles kein Problem gewesen, wenn sich der Orden um den Friedhof gekümmert und nicht den alten Narren mit den Kindern alleine gelassen hätte!", knurrte er heftiger als beabsichtigt. „Dann würden jetzt zehn – zehn! – Todesser in Askaban sitzen, und wir müssten uns nicht weiterhin mit ihnen rumärgern."

Zorn flammte in dem sonst so ruhigen Werwolf auf. „Vielleicht sollten Albus und du uns dann ab und zu in eure Pläne einweihen, damit wir nicht unsere Zeit damit verschwenden, nach einem Mörder und Verräter zu suchen, der überhaupt nicht existiert!", rief er erregt. Tonks legte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm, nickte aber.

Kingsley Shacklebolt räusperte sich. „Auch wenn ich im Prinzip euer Motiv verstehen kann, muss ich Remus Recht geben", sagte er mit seiner tiefen Stimme. „Es war nicht fair, und wir hätten besser vorbereitet sein können, und ja, es hätten nicht die Kinder auf dem Friedhof sein müssen!"

Es reichte. Hermione sprang auf. „Ein für alle Male! Wir sind keine Kinder mehr! Hört auf, über uns zu reden, als seien wir nicht da oder zu dämlich, um zu verstehen, was in der Welt vor sich geht. Es ist schließlich auch unsere Welt! Und Sie!", sie zeigte mit ihrem Finger wie mit einer Waffe auf Severus.

„Hören Sie endlich auf, alle Leute in Ihrer Umgebung zu provozieren!" Er reagierte nur mit dem Anheben einer Augenbraue. Sie ließ sich wieder auf die Lehne des Sessels fallen.

„Wo könnten sie sich aufhalten, Snape?" Mad Eye Moodys pfeifende Stimme holte sie alle wieder zurück.

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht. Es wäre dumm von ihnen, sich an einem mir bekannten Ort aufzuhalten, und einige von ihnen sind nicht dumm." Er runzelte die Stirn. „Vielleicht sollten Arthur oder Kingsley versuchen, im Ministerium etwas über sämtliche Güter Malfoys raus zu finden. Oder ihr fragt einfach Draco…"

„Draco!", rief Ron erstaunt. „Wo steckt der eigentlich?"

Severus fühlte sich augenblicklich nicht in der Lage zu antworten. Ein Zittern lief durch seinen Körper, und er biss die Zähne zusammen. _Nicht jetzt, bei Merlin, nicht jetzt…_ Das war keine Schwäche, die er der Verletzung zuschreiben konnte, er wusste es besser.

„Severus?", hörte er die besorgte Stimme von Albus.

Hermione konnte erkennen, dass der Tränkemeister gegen irgendetwas in seinem Körper ankämpfte. Noch während sie überlegte, ob oder wie sie ihm helfen konnte, bewegte sich plötzlich Harry. Fast unauffällig glitt er aus seinem Sessel und zog seinen Zauberstab. Er richtete ihn auf Snape. „Wer sind Sie?", fragte er laut.

Für einen Moment verstummten alle und jedermann richtete seinen Blick auf ihn. Schneller als jeder Gedanke war der dunkle Mann aus seinem Sessel heraus und hatte ihm den Zauberstab aus der Hand gerissen. „Wagen Sie es nie wieder, mich zu bedrohen, Potter!", keuchte er und fast wäre Harry vor seinem wütenden Blick zurückgewichen. Schweißperlen rannen über das verzerrte Gesicht seines ehemaligen Lehrers.

Harry drehte sich um. „Seht ihn euch doch an!", rief er. „Er spricht zwar wie Professor Snape und benimmt sich auch so, aber seht doch mal genauer hin. Seine Haare, seine Haut, irgendwas ist anders, und erzählt mir jetzt bloß nicht, dass liege an den Verletzungen!"

Alle anwesenden Ordensmitglieder taten, was er sagte. Harry hatte Recht. Irgendetwas war anders. Es war, als schimmerte unter der Haut des Tränkemeisters etwas durch, doch man konnte es nicht fassen, nicht beim direkten Hinsehen. Erst, wenn man nicht mehr genau hinschaute, sondern nur noch die periphere Sicht nutzte, gab es da etwas… Etwas Seltsames.

Severus fühlte sich von dutzenden Augen durchbohrt. Erschöpft ließ er sich wieder in den Sessel zurück fallen und sah dann zu Dumbledore, der gedankenvoll hinter seinem Tisch saß.

Der alte Mann nickte ihm zu und seufzte. „Es lässt nach, nicht wahr? Wie lange hast du es nicht mehr eingenommen?"

Er rieb sich das stopplige Kinn und versuchte nachzudenken. „Seit die ganze Geschichte aus dem Ruder gelaufen ist. Es ist zuviel auf einmal passiert, dann war ich im Krankenflügel – ich habe es einfach vergessen. Ich schätze, ich werde es jetzt auch nicht mehr brauchen, oder?"

Moody hieb die Faust auf den Tisch. „Gibt es noch ein paar mehr Geheimnisse, die ihr vielleicht mit uns teilen solltet, Albus?", brüllte er und sein Auge rotierte wilder als je zuvor.

Harry und Hermione wechselten einen Blick. So wütend hatten sie Mad Eye noch nie erlebt, aber sie konnten nur zustimmen. Es war Zeit, dass der Schulleiter und Snape endlich reinen Tisch machten.

Dumbledore nahm seine halbmondförmige Brille ab und blinzelte. Er sah mit einem Mal müde und erschöpft und so alt aus, wie er tatsächlich war. „Ja, ich denke, es ist langsam Zeit, alles zu erklären. Alles fing vor vielen Jahren an. Ich habe schon zu Tom Riddles Schulzeit vermutet, dass aus dem Jungen nichts Gutes werden würde. Aber die Hoffnung stirbt zuletzt. Dann verschwand er lange Zeit, und als er wieder kam, war er so getränkt mit schwarzer Magie, dass man es schon von weitem fühlen konnte."

Er dachte kurz nach, suchte offensichtlich nach Worten. „Spuck´s aus, Dumbledore!", knurrte Moody.

„Also habe ich den jungen Severus gebeten, sein ganzes Leben zu opfern, um einen Joker in der Hinterhand zu haben. Dafür stehe ich tief in deiner Schuld, mein Junge." Der Tränkemeister spürte, wie ihm Hitze in die Wangen schoss.

„Bei Merlins Eiern, sprich doch nicht immer in Rätseln, alter Mann!", brüllte Moody entnervt. Seit seiner Gefangennahme in ihrem vierten Schuljahr war er noch paranoider und explosiver als je zuvor.

„Severus hat den Sprechenden Hut überzeugt, ihn nach Slytherin einzuordnen", erklärte Dumbledore. Natürlich erklärte er den meisten damit überhaupt nichts, den verwirrten Blicken nach zu urteilen.

„Du meine Güte", brach Hermione das Schweigen. „Sie haben sich auf eine verdammte Prophezeiung verlassen?" Ron und Harry starrten sie an. „Versteht ihr denn nicht? Eine Schlange, im Herzen Gryffindor… Sie sollten nie nach Slytherin kommen", wandte sie sich an Snape. „Sie sind … Gryffindor?" Ihre Stimme wurde schwach, brach dann.

„10 Punkte für eine ausgezeichnete Analyse der Situation", schnarrte er. Wäre die Angelegenheit nicht so ernst gewesen, hätte er gelacht beim Anblick der vielen verdutzten Gesichter. Sofern er jemals gelacht hätte jedenfalls.

„Das ist noch nicht alles", bekannte Dumbledore.

Ron raufte sich die Haare. „Was denn nun noch?", stöhnte er verzweifelt. „Bitte erzählen Sie uns nicht, dass Snape, ähm, Professor Snape meine ich, überhaupt nie existiert hat!"

„In gewisser Weise ist es genau das, was ich sagen will", antwortete Dumbledore. „Der Severus Snape, den die meisten hier zu kennen glaubten, hat in der Form nie existiert."

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

Nach einem Moment der Stille war es schließlich Tonks, die spöttisch sagte: „Ach!" Stimmengewirr brandete auf, alle redeten durcheinander und eine Zeitlang kam niemand mehr dazu, irgendetwas hinzuzufügen oder zu erklären. Es war schließlich Professor McGonagall, die von dem Sonoruszauber Gebrauch machte und sie damit wieder zum Verstummen brachte.

„Hört zu, alle!", sagte sie scharf. „Es begann irgendwann vor mehr als zwanzig Jahren, dass Tom Riddle anfing, Unheil mit seiner schwarzen Magie anzurichten, und Albus und ich wussten, dass wir etwas unternehmen mussten, dass es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit war, bis die Dinge eskalierten."

„Allerdings hatten wir nicht erwartet, dass sich die Situation so schnell drehen würde", setzte Dumbledore nach. „Ich traf meine Entscheidungen zu spät, und wer im Endeffekt darunter zu leiden hatte, waren unter vielen anderen deine Eltern, Harry, und leider auch Severus." Harry wurde es eiskalt. Was wollte der Schulleiter damit sagen?

„Ich habe Severus nicht erst mit elf sondern schon mit neun Jahren nach Hogwarts geholt. Für ihn war das kein Problem, er war ein heller Kopf, und aufgrund seiner Größe fiel er in dieser Hinsicht auch nie auf. Er kam wie verabredet nach Slytherin, um die Augen aufzuhalten."

„Das nenne ich mal Augen aufhalten, wenn jemand sich von der schwarzen Magie so beeinflussen lässt, dass er Todesser wird!", sagte Ron aufsässig.

Severus konnte sich gerade noch davon abhalten, zusammen zu zucken und senkte den Kopf. Er hasste es. Er wusste, dass jetzt sein ganzes Leben seziert werden würde, und eine Menge Leute würden peinlich berührt sein, und er verabscheute es schon jetzt. Er presste unauffällig seine Hand an die Seite. Die Wunde blutete wieder.

Dumbledore hob die Hand und sah Ron an. „Warten Sie, bis Sie die ganze Geschichte kennen, Mister Weasley, und dann werden Sie vielleicht _mich_ verachten und sich bei Professor Snape entschuldigen!" Ron sah so aus, als wäre das das Letzte, was er jemals tun würde.

„Zur selben Zeit, als Severus eingeschult wurde, begannen Minerva und ich, nach und nach und unauffällig die Gedächtnisse einiger Leute, die für Voldemort entweder als Verbündete oder als Feinde wichtig wurden, zu verändern."

Er nickte reuevoll zu Lupin hinüber. „Die Rumtreiber gehörten dazu. Sie begannen aktiv gegen Voldemort vorzugehen, indem sie seine Handlungen und Taten kritisierten und offen legten, welch inhumane Hintergründe ihn beherrschten."

Remus runzelte die Stirn. „Ich verstehe nicht. Wir begriffen erst in unserem sechsten oder siebten Jahr, was da passierte…"

„Eben", bestätigte Dumbledore.

„Deshalb haben wir unter anderen James, Sirius, Lily, Peter und auch dir ein paar falsche Erinnerungen vermittelt. Wir wollten, dass Severus mächtige Gegner hatte. Wir wollten, dass Tom Riddle so schnell wie möglich auf ihn aufmerksam wurde. Wenn allgemein bekannt wäre, dass ihr euch hasst, wäre er geradezu begierig, ihn in seine Reihen zu holen, zumal sich als Bonus noch herausstellte, dass er ein überdurchschnittlicher Schüler war und ganz besonders in Zaubertränke brillierte. Severus war nie im ersten Krieg mit Voldemort involviert, dazu ist er zu jung."

So richtig verstand noch immer niemand, was Dumbledore ihnen eigentlich vermitteln wollte, obwohl einige von ihnen wohl langsam eine Ahnung von der Ungeheuerlichkeit des langwierigen Planes des alten Mannes bekamen.

„Warte mal", murmelte Remus langsam. Er musterte den Tränkemeister, als sähe er ihn zum ersten Mal. „Du bist also jünger als wir." Das Nicken des dunklen Mannes war so kurz, dass man es fast übersehen konnte. „Du warst nie in unserer Altersstufe?" Severus reagierte daraufhin nicht mehr.

Ein Feuer glomm in den Augen des Werwolfs auf, als er sich langsam und kontrolliert an Dumbledore wandte. „Albus? Hast du uns dazu gebracht, jemanden zu hassen, der uns nie etwas getan hat? Sind meine Erinnerungen alle falsch? Wir haben uns nie gegenseitig in den Gängen verflucht, ich habe nie versucht, Severus zu fressen? Er hat Lily und James nie verraten?"

Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein", bestätigte er leise. „Severus war nicht alt genug, um auch nur eure Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Er kam erst in eurem letzten Jahr nach Hogwarts."

Remus Lupin stand abrupt auf. „Bei Merlin, das heißt ja…", er schnappte nach Luft, als er das Ganze noch einmal überdachte. „Snape, verdammt, und du hast die ganze Zeit mitgespielt? Du hast dich lebenslangen Hass und Angst und Abscheu ausgesetzt, nur um einen verrückten Plan eines alten Mannes umzusetzen? Du meine Güte, du bist ja selbst noch fast ein Kind. Wie alt bist du? Neunundzwanzig?"

Severus wich den brennenden Augen des Werwolfs aus. „Fast", murmelte er. Er konnte das intensive und ungläubige Starren der anderen nicht mehr ertragen. Die fassungslose Stille, die jetzt in dem Raum lastete, war schlimmer als jeder Cruciatus, den er je erlitten hatte. Er hatte das Gefühl, keine Luft mehr zu bekommen. „Können wir jetzt mal über etwas anderes reden?", fauchte er.

„Vielsafttrank", sagte Hermione leise, doch deutlich vernehmbar. „Oder eine Art davon, etwas, womit man sich verändern kann, ohne sich in jemanden Reales zu verwandeln. Das ist es, warum Sie so … anders aussehen. Sie haben Vielsafttrank benutzt, um älter zu erscheinen, damit sich niemand wundert… um von Anfang an erwachsener zu wirken. Seine Wirkung lässt nach, weil sie ihn in den letzten Tagen nicht mehr benutzt haben."

Severus hob den Kopf und sah sie direkt an. „Ich könnte mich fast dazu hinreißen lassen, Gryffindor Hauspunkte zu geben", sagte er, doch es fehlte die übliche Schärfe. „Ja, die Wirkung lässt nach, wie gerade Sie, Miss Granger, wissen sollten, normalerweise schon nach einer Stunde. Aber ich habe den Trank ein wenig modifiziert, und nach fünfzehn Jahren regelmäßiger Einnahme ist es sowieso fraglich, ob die Wirkung jemals gänzlich unumkehrbar ist."

Er erhob sich unvermittelt. „Ich gehe jetzt, Albus. Ich bin euch sowieso nicht mehr von Nutzen, und wie ich bereits zu Beginn dieser fruchtlosen Diskussion sagte: Fragt am besten Draco nach unbekannten Gütern der Malfoys. Das wird noch am ehesten Erfolge bringen." Er ging sehr gerade zum Kamin, warf das Flohpulver hinein und verschwand.

In seinem Kerker angekommen, taumelte er gegen die Wand und rutschte hilflos an ihr herab. Und zum ersten Mal seit seiner Kindheit weinte er, tiefe Schluchzer entrangen sich seiner Brust, und er schrie seinen Schmerz und sein Leid heraus, sicher, dass aus den dicken Mauern seines Quartiers nie etwas nach außen dringen konnte.

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

Dies war mit Sicherheit die unproduktivste Versammlung, die es seit der Gründung des Ordens des Phönixes je gegeben hatte. Nach Severus Abgang brüllte der sonst so beherrschte Remus Lupin minutenlang abwechselnd auf Albus und Minerva ein, und seltsam genug, die beiden ließen sich das nicht nur gefallen, sie akzeptierten seinen Zorn und seine Wut, ohne sich zu verteidigen.

Irgendwann ging Lupin die Stimme aus, und er stand nur noch zitternd da, in seinen Augen glänzten Tränen.

„Ab heute, Albus, ab heute verlange ich, dass ihr nie wieder irgendetwas tut oder macht – egal, ob es zu unser aller Besten ist oder nicht – und das vor uns verheimlicht. Wenn so etwas noch mal vorkommt, das schwöre ich euch, dann gehe ich und schließe mich meinesgleichen an und kehre nie mehr in die menschliche Form zurück. Dann ist mir alles egal!"

Dumbledore nickte. Er konnte sich vorstellen, wie betrogen und verraten sich Remus vorkam, und es tat ihm in der Seele weh, doch damals hatte das Ganze wie ein guter Plan ausgesehen.

Er hätte an dieser Stelle auch gern die Versammlung unterbrochen, um die aufgewühlten Gemüter zu beruhigen, aber sie mussten Entscheidungen treffen über ihr weiteres Vorgehen, und sie konnten sich die Ruhepause nicht gönnen.

Es war schließlich Kingsley Shacklebolt, der bedächtig wie immer, das Wort ergriff. „Ihr habt also den jungen Malfoy irgendwo versteckt? Dann, finde ich, sollten wir Snapes Vorschlag aufgreifen, und ihn befragen. Dafür werden wohl zwei von uns genügen, und die anderen hier", sein Blick schweifte kurz zu Harry und Ron, „besonders unsere jungen Mitglieder, sollten sich langsam zur Ruhe begeben. Es war rein emotional für uns alle anstrengend."

Er hatte Recht, und dankbar löste der Schulleiter die Versammlung auf, nachdem er Shacklebolt und Moody mit Instruktionen bezüglich des Aufenthaltsortes des jungen Malfoy versorgt hatte. Wenige Minuten später war der Raum leer, und Albus Dumbledore blickte sinnierend auf Fawkes, der räudiger denn je aussah. Bald würde er in Flammen aufgehen.

Der alte Mann seufzte und hoffte, der Phönix würde sich beeilen. Vielleicht konnten die Phönixtränen die Wunde von Severus endgültig heilen.

Ein leises Räuspern hinter ihm erschreckte ihn. Er hatte sich allein gewähnt. Dumbledore drehte sich herum und sah auf Hermione Granger, ein Drittel des Goldenen Trios, die wahrscheinlich beste Schülerin, die Hogwarts je gesehen hatte, und Schulsprecherin.

„Nun, Miss Granger?", fragte er sanft.

„Sir", sie zögerte kurz, „ich glaube, wir sollten vielleicht nach Professor Snape schauen. Er war nicht in der besten Verfassung, und wir sollten sicher gehen…"

Wärme und Zuneigung für diese junge Frau überfluteten den Schulleiter. Da war jemand, der nicht nur einen messerscharfen Verstand, sondern auch Anteilnahme, Pflichtgefühl und Menschlichkeit in hohem Maß besaß. Eine seltene Kombination.

„Ich hatte soeben selbst daran gedacht, aber ich bin froh, dass Sie mich begleiten, Miss Granger. Ich glaube, er blutet wieder." Sie nickte nur.

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

Nach seinem emotionalen Ausbruch fühlte sich Severus kaum noch in der Lage, in seinen bevorzugten Sessel am Kamin zu wanken. Er starrte in die Flammen und fühlte sich ausgehöhlt und verloren. Und der verdammte Schwertstich blutete schon wieder. Sollte er nicht schon fast ausgelaufen sein?

Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs ließ er eine Flasche Old Ogdens Feuerwhiskey in seine Hand gleiten. Er hatte sie irgendwann einmal von Albus geschenkt bekommen, aber da er dem Geschmack von Alkohol im Allgemeinen nichts abgewinnen konnte, war sie langsam auf seinem Regal eingestaubt.

Er dachte, es war die richtige Zeit, sich zu betrinken. Er war einsam, nutzlos, hilflos und blutete sich langsam zu Tode. Wenn das kein Grund zum Trinken war, dann fiel ihm auch keiner mehr ein. Ihm war durchaus bewusst, dass er heillos in Selbstmitleid versank, aber – verdammt!

Er schüttelte sich. Der erste Schluck rann seine Kehle herunter, verätzte seine Schleimhäute und brannte ein Loch in seinen Magen. Das Zeug hieß nicht umsonst Feuerwhiskey. Severus grinste und trank einen zweiten Schluck. Er war gespannt, welches Loch ihn zuerst umbringen würde, das in seinem Innern oder das außen.

Spätestens nach dem dritten Schluck war es ihm egal. Wärme durchflutete ihn. Flammen schienen vom Kamin auf ihn überzugreifen, tanzten auf seiner Haut. Vielleicht würde er genauso explodieren wie Slytherin? Ein passendes Ende für eine Schlange im Schafspelz… oh ha, offensichtlich verlor er den Verstand.

Er trank ein bisschen mehr, während er mit der Ernsthaftigkeit eines Betrunkenen darüber nachdachte, was er denn nun war. Eine Schlange im Löwenpelz? Quatsch. Ein Löwe in einer Schlangenhaut? Hörte sich irgendwie lächerlich an. Eine Schlange, im Herzen Gryffindor… ha! Irgendwo da oben musste sich jemand ausschütten vor Lachen.

Er reagierte nicht, als er hörte, dass sich die Kerkertür öffnete. Außer ihm gab es nur einen Menschen auf der Welt, der jederzeit bei ihm eintreten konnte, und nicht einmal den – nein, _gerade_ den wollte er jetzt sehen.

„Hau ab, Albus", murmelte er mit schwerer Stimme, während er noch tiefer in seinen Sessel versank. „Isch bin volll wie sszehn Matrosen auf Landgang" – er stolperte ein wenig über seine Worte, und das ärgerte ihn. Wütend schleuderte er die leere Flasche in den Kamin, in dem zischend Funken aufstoben.

„Severus, mein Junge", antwortete Dumbledore und drehte den Sessel herum. Oh nein, das durfte nicht wahr sein! Der alte Narr hatte es tatsächlich gewagt, dieses ärgerliche Grangermädchen mitzubringen. Vielleicht eine Fata Morgana? Vielleicht verschwand sie ja, wenn er einfach kurz die Augen schloss?

Selbst in seinem umnebelten Zustand teilte ihm sein Verstand höhnisch mit, dass das reines Wunschdenken war. Er hasste es, sich selbst gegenüber Recht zu haben.

„Ah, der verehrte … Headmaster und die alllgegen… gegenwärtige Miss Granger!", bellte er.

Oder versuchte es zumindest. Ein besoffener Hund würde wahrscheinlich auch kein sonderlich beeindruckendes Bellen mehr zustande bringen, oder? Er hätte Black fragen sollen, solange er noch die Gelegenheit hatte. Vielleicht empfanden Werwölfe ja genauso, wenn sie richtig blau waren? Er würde Lupin einmal interviewen, jawohl.

Sobald ihm wieder klar war, wie das so ging mit diesen seltsamen Sachen wie Denken oder gar Reden oder Gehen. Hm? Er hob den Kopf. Dumbledore hatte versucht, ihm etwas mitzuteilen, doch er hatte kein Wort verstanden, gefangen in seinen eigenen wichtigen Gedanken.

Hermione kniete sich neben seinem Sessel nieder. Severus Snape war – soweit sie das beurteilen konnte – völlig und absolut betrunken. Er hatte es geschafft, in einer halben Stunde einen Dreiviertel Liter Whiskey in sich hineinzuschütten, und es war eigentlich ein Wunder, dass er noch nicht im Koma lag, betrachtete man seinen körperlichen Zustand.

Sie musterte sein Gesicht. Hatte er geweint? Vielleicht hatte sich etwas in ihrem Gesicht gezeigt; sie war noch nie gut darin gewesen, Emotionen zu verbergen, denn der Tränkemeister versuchte, sich aus seinem Sessel zu erheben.

„Isch prauche Ihr … Mitleid nicht, Misss Granger", sagte er würdevoll. Zumindest wollte er das sagen, denn im Moment drehte sich alles um ihn. „Und disch prauche… isch auch nicht, Albusch. Isch prauche überhaupt… niemanden."

Einen Schritt nach vorn gehend verlor er endgültig sein Gleichgewicht und stürzte. Dumbledore, der nur darauf gewartet hatte – der alte Fuchs, der verdammte! – fing ihn sanft auf und zog ihn an sich.

„Ist schon gut, mein Junge", brummte er beruhigend, während er ihm wie einem Kind über den Rücken strich. „Wir bringen dich jetzt ins Bett und schauen mal, wie es deiner Wunde geht."

„Isch pin kein Junge", teilte ihm Severus ernsthaft mit, während Albus ihn mehr in sein Schlafzimmer schleifte, als dass er selbst in der Lage gewesen wäre zu laufen. Ein kurzes Lächeln zeigte sich auf dem Gesicht des Schulleiters.

„Und! Ich! Will! Nicht! Ins! Bett!", fuhr Severus artikuliert fort. „Isch willl, dass ihr… geht und misch …in Ruhe lasst." Uff! Schwieriger Satz, ganz schwierig.

Sie ignorierten seine Wünsche. Nie hörte jemand auf ihn. Sie verfrachteten ihn so sanft in sein Bett, als wären sie Krankenschwestern, bei Merlins Eiern! Als Albus ihn aus seinen Roben schälte und ihm sein Hemd auszog, versuchte er es ein letztes Mal. „Hau ab… alter Mann. Und duuu auch, Mädchen!" Seine Zunge ignorierte seine Wünsche ebenso. Sie schien sich um sich selbst verknotet zu haben und streikte.

Und das hübsche Gryffindor-Headgirl schnitt sich schon wieder und presste ihre Hand auf seine Wunde, als hätte sie ihr Leben lang nichts anderes getan.

Er wollte ihr mitteilen, dass es zwecklos war, dass er sowieso schon ausgelaufen war, und dass statt Blut nur noch Alkohol in seinen Adern pulsierte, aber sie hatte ihren Kopf zu Albus gedreht. „Er blutet zwar wieder, aber die Wunde ist mittlerweile doch um einiges kleiner geworden, Direktor", stellte sie überrascht fest.

Dumbledore straffte sich, als wäre plötzlich eine Last von ihm abgefallen. „Ihr Blut ist offensichtlich eine starke Medizin für ihn. Es muss eine uralte Magie sein, woher auch immer. Ich bin froh, dass Sie hier sind, Hermione!" Sie lächelte, glücklich, dass der Schulleiter wieder mehr in sein altes Ich zurück zu finden schien.

Dann verdunkelte sich ihr Blick, als sie auf den Tränkemeister schaute, der sie beide zwar mit offenen Augen anstarrte, jedoch nicht mehr in der Lage war, sich zu artikulieren. Oder es zumindest nicht wollte. „Professor Dumbledore, Sir?", begann sie unsicher. „Darf ich Ihnen eine Frage stellen? Eine persönliche?"

„Nun, ich glaube, Sie haben jedes Recht, Fragen zu stellen!"

Sie holte tief Luft. Offensichtlich brauchte sie diesmal besonders viel Anlauf. „Ich wollte, ähm, also, mir ist so manches Mal eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit zwischen Ihnen beiden aufgefallen, nicht einmal so sehr vom Aussehen her, meine ich, obwohl Sie beide ja groß und schlank sind… aber eher manchmal so, wie Sie sich bewegen oder halten und so… also dachte ich mir… ist er Ihr Sohn, Sir?"

Sie hörte von beiden Männern ein scharfes Einatmen. Dann lächelte Dumbledore, und auch Severus Snape bewegte sich. Der dunkle Mann schaffte es irgendwie, seine Zunge zu entknoten und ein Knurren, das sich verdächtig nach einem unterdrückten Lachen anhörte, entwich ihm.

„Siehscht du, alter Mann? Isch habe dir schon… immer gesagt" – er stolperte schon wieder über diese schwierigen Worte, „sie ischt die schlaueste Hexe der Welt. Aber das gibt… trotschdem nur einen von… zwei möglichen Punkten, Misss Granger", lallte er undeutlich, und dann lächelte auch er.

Es war das erste echte Lächeln, das sie je von ihm zu sehen bekommen hatte und ließ sie beinahe vom Stuhl fallen.

Albus Dumbledore strich sich über seinen Bart. Das Zwinkern in seinen Augen war zurück, sie blitzten vor Vergnügen wie helle, blaue Sterne. „Ich fühle mich geehrt, Miss Granger, dass Sie mir zutrauen, der Vater eines so jungen Mannes zu sein, aber nein, er ist nicht mein Sohn."

Hermione wurde rot. Offensichtlich hatte sie sich gerade fürchterlich blamiert. Dumbledore beugte sich vor und griff nach ihrer freien Hand. „Aber Severus hat Recht, es gibt trotzdem einen von zwei Punkten. Er ist mein Enkel."

„Ich glaube, jetzt könnte ich auch einen Schluck von dem Feuerwhiskey gebrauchen", sagte Hermione schwach zu niemandem besonderen.


	4. Chapter 4

Dieses Kapitel ist gewidmet – Trommelwirbel: mrs. spookiness!

schnuftigirl: du machst mich wirklich ganz verlegen – weiß immer noch nicht so genau, ob ich vor Freude in die Luft springen soll, oder mein tomatenrotes Gesicht irgendwo verberge – danke!

Sepsis: locker bleiben, Sev gehört mir – ähm, Quatsch, natürlich Hermione! 

Majin Micha: Siehe Kapitel 3. „Wie alt bist du? Neunundzwanzig?" Severus wich den brennenden Augen des Werwolfs aus. „Fast", murmelte er. In den meisten ffs hat Sev am 09.01. Geburtstag (woher auch immer dieses Datum stammt; aber ich behalte das jetzt mal bei), also ist er jetzt 28 Jahre und 10 Monate. Und wie ich bereits oben erwähnte, Sev gehört (grummel, grummel) Hermione…

Ein ruhiges Chap – die Ruhe vor dem Sturm sozusagen…

4. Kapitel

Den nächsten Vormittag – es war Sonntag – verbrachte sie am Ufer des Sees. Es war kalt und windig, ab und zu nieselte es, aber ein simpler Wärmezauber schaffte ihr eine behagliche Ruhezone, und sie brauchte ein wenig Einsamkeit, um nachzudenken. Sie war einige Monate nicht mehr hier gewesen, aber sie war dankbar, dass sich zumindest die äußerlichen Gegebenheiten hier nicht geändert hatten.

Dem Schulleiter war bewusst, dass sie Harry und Ron alles erzählen würde, aber er hatte sie gebeten, ihre Verwandtschaft nicht überall publik zu machen. Es war schließlich auch ihre Privatsache, und sie akzeptierte das.

Sie blickte über den sich kräuselnden See. Zwei Tentakel des Riesenkraken dümpelten an der Oberfläche. Hermione lehnte sich bequem an den Stamm der Weide zurück, die genau am Ufer stand. Hier war sie geschützt vor allen neugierigen Blicken, hier hatte sie oft die Zeit mit Nachdenken oder Hausaufgaben verbracht, wenn sie nicht gestört werden wollte.

Sie sah auf ihre Hand. Sie hatte gestern vergessen, den Schnitt zu verschließen, und so war jetzt eine kleine Wunde erkennbar. Es spielte keine Rolle. Sie hatte Madam Pomfrey eine Probe ihres Blutes zum Untersuchen gegeben, aber bis jetzt hatte die Medihexe noch nichts Besonderes finden können. Verdammte Prophezeiung!

Sie dachte über Severus Snape nach, ihren ehemaligen und wahrscheinlich demnächst wieder aktiven Lehrer für Zaubertränke.

Sie erinnerte sich an all die Gemeinheiten, mit denen er sie und ihre beiden Freunde bedacht hatte, an das völlig offensichtliche Bevorzugen seines eigenen Hauses, seine harsche und abweisende Art, seine Neigung zu provozieren, zu verhöhnen, zu ungerechten Aktionen und das Verteilen von Strafarbeiten.

Hermione seufzte. Er hatte einen Oskar verdient. Nicht das irgendein Zauberer wusste, was ein Oskar war. Aber verdient hatte er ihn definitiv. Für die Rolle seines Lebens.

Trotz der Tatsache, dass er zweifellos der am meisten gehasste und gefürchtete Lehrer auf Hogwarts war, hatte er es fertig gebracht, ihnen immer diejenigen Dinge zu lehren, die sie gerade am nötigsten brauchten.

Ob es der Trank zur Schärfung der Konzentration war, der Zauber zum Entwaffnen seines Gegners oder einfach nur, ständig auf das Unerwartete gefasst zu sein.

Er war es, der jederzeit versucht hatte, sie aus lebensgefährlichen Situationen zu retten, auch wenn er das hervorragend hinter einem abfälligen Grinsen und gewaltigem Punkteabzug verbarg.

Und wahrscheinlich war es auch ihm zu verdanken, dass sie die Horkruxe innerhalb weniger Monate entdeckt hatten, denn manches Mal schienen ihnen die Hinweise geradezu glücklich in den Schoß gefallen zu sein.

Professor Dumbledore und sie hatten gestern Abend noch lange zusammen gesessen, selbst als der Tränkemeister tief eingeschlafen war. Es war ihr unangenehm gewesen, in dem Quartier ihres Lehrers am Kamin zu sitzen, aber der Direktor schien sich hier wohl zu fühlen, und wahrscheinlich wollte er noch eine Weile da bleiben, falls Snape doch noch einmal erwachen und etwas brauchen sollte.

Sie schnaubte. Da hätte er sich überhaupt keine Sorgen machen müssen. Bei dem Rausch, den Snape hatte, wäre es ein Wunder, wenn er vor heute Abend wieder erwachen würde. Fast musste sie bei dem Gedanken an den Kater, der ihn erwartete, grinsen.

Der Schulleiter hatte sie wie seinesgleichen behandelt. Das war nichts neues, aber es schmeichelte ihr trotzdem. Er hatte ihr anvertraut, dass er den Schulalltag so normal wie möglich verlaufen lassen wollte. Soweit das jedenfalls möglich war, denn es würde einige Veränderungen geben müssen.

Sowohl er als auch Professor McGonagall würden immer öfter fehlen, so auch Professor Flitwick. Sie würden im Dienste des Ordens unterwegs sein. Und da Severus Snape verletzungsbedingt noch einige Zeit ausfallen würde, müsste man improvisieren.

Das war der Punkt, an dem sie ins Spiel kam. Es hatte ihn offensichtlich Überwindung gekostet, aber dann hatte er sie gefragt, ob es ihr etwas ausmachen würde, ab und zu den Unterricht in den unteren Klassen zu übernehmen. Sie hatte ihn nur überrascht angesehen.

„Sehen Sie, Miss Granger, sie sind die Nummer Eins hier auf Hogwarts, und Sie haben schon langjährige Erfahrungen im Unterrichten ihrer eigenen Klassenkameraden. Es ist nur noch ein kleiner Schritt weiter, nicht wahr? Und hatten Sie nicht sowieso überlegt, einmal Lehrer zu werden? Mir schien, die Tätigkeit eines Aurors haben sie bereits vor einem Jahr verworfen…"

Er zwinkerte.

Deshalb saß sie jetzt hier und zerbrach sich den Kopf darüber, wie es wohl sein würde, auf einmal selbst vor einer Klasse zu stehen, selbst wenn es nur die Erst- bis Viertklässler betraf.

Natürlich, hatte ihr der Direktor versichert, würde sie sämtliche benötigten Unterlagen der verantwortlichen Lehrer erhalten, wenn sie diese Aufgabe übernehmen würde, und sie könnte jederzeit mit Problemen zu einem der anwesenden Lehrer kommen. Und doch… Es würde schwierig werden.

Und genau deswegen würde sie auch zusagen. Sie konnte einer solchen Herausforderung nicht widerstehen. Nachdem sie mit Ron und Harry die verbleibenden Horkruxe aufgestöbert und mit Hilfe des Ordens zerstört hatte, befand sie sich in einem Zustand des Wartens und Angespanntseins.

Nach all der Hektik, der Gefahr und der ständigen Wachsamkeit war es jetzt seltsam, wieder zurück zu sein und normalen Unterricht zu bekommen.

Sie machte sich keine Sorgen darüber, dass sie hinterher hinken könnte, weil sie die erste Zeit des Schuljahres gefehlt hatte; überhaupt war sie in Hinsicht auf ihren Abschluss tatsächlich viel abgeklärter geworden.

Hermione sah auf die Uhr und fuhr sich sinnend durch die Haare. Es wurde Zeit zu gehen. Sie hatte schon das Frühstück verpasst, und sollte sie auch zum Mittagessen fehlen, würden Ron und Harry wahrscheinlich die gesamte DA mobilisieren, um sie zu suchen und aus vermeintlicher Gefahr zu retten.

Sie lächelte, als sie dem Pfad zum Schloss folgte. Es war schön, solche Freunde zu haben. Und offenbar hatte sie sogar einen Ritter. Ihrer war kein strahlender Held in einer weißen Rüstung.

Sie war die Lady des Schwarzen Ritters. Dieser Gedanke brachte sie tatsächlich zum Lachen.

Professor Dumbledore wartete, bis die meisten ihr Essen beendet hatten, um seine Ankündigungen zu machen. Es gab einiges Geraune und Getuschel, als er ihnen mitteilte, dass Hermione Granger einige Unterrichtseinheiten übernehmen würde und deshalb den Status des Headgirls abgab.

Hannah Abbot würde stattdessen Schulsprecherin werden. Das Mädchen aus Hufflepuff wurde rot vor Stolz.

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

Hermione räumte gerade den Raum des Headgirls auf, als Professor McGonagall anklopfte und eintrat. „Sie können auch hier bleiben, Miss Granger, das wissen Sie", sagte sie. „Miss Abbot hat angeboten, sich den Raum mit Ihnen zu teilen."

Hermione nickte. „Ja, aber um ehrlich zu sein, ich bin ganz froh, wenn ich wieder in den Gryffindorturm zurückkehren kann. Hier bin ich doch recht weit ab vom Schuss."

„Miss Granger, würden Sie mich bitte in den Kerker begleiten, sobald Sie hier fertig sind?"

Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Blutet Professor Snape wieder?"

Professor McGonagall lächelte dünn. „Nein, von einem fürchterlichen Hang-over abgesehen, geht es ihm erstaunlich gut. Er ist nur noch sehr schwach und Albus – Professor Dumbledore – war der Meinung, es sei einfacher, sich unten zu treffen, als ihm zuzumuten, zu uns zu kommen."

„Ich glaube, es ist keine gute Idee mitzukommen. Er war gestern Abend nicht sehr erfreut, mich zu sehen. Ich fürchte, das wird heute nicht anders sein", wandte Hermione unbehaglich ein.

„Er wird sich daran gewöhnen müssen. Da Sie jetzt quasi zum Personal gehören, Hermione, ist es unumgänglich, dass Sie sich öfter über den Weg laufen werden, zumal Sie beide gezwungen sein werden, eng zusammen zu arbeiten."

Sie konnte ein leises Seufzen nicht ganz unterdrücken. „Ich glaube nicht, dass mir gefällt, was Sie hier andeuten, Professor." Sie ließ noch einen letzten Blick über den Raum schweifen, um sicher zu gehen, dass sie nichts vergessen hatte. „Gehen wir."

Die Luft im Kerker war heute nicht whiskeygeschwängert, sie war frisch und minzig. Die Hauselfen hatten offenbar ihre eigene Magie verwandt, um die Räume durchzulüften und die Spuren der nächtlichen Aktionen des Tränkemeisters zu beseitigen. Auch der Hausherr selbst befand sich in weit besserer Verfassung als in den letzten Tagen.

Seinen Kater hatte er offensichtlich mit einem Trank überwunden, und auch wenn seine Bewegungen vorsichtig waren und sein Gesicht noch bleicher als sonst, dann konnte man das getrost auf seine Verletzungen schieben.

Als Hermione und Professor McGonagall eintraten, waren er und Dumbledore gerade dabei, Tee zu trinken und über etwas zu debattieren. „Du meine Güte", stöhnte Snape und rieb sich die Stirn. „Meine Nemesis!"

Hermione war sich nicht ganz sicher, doch sie hoffte, er meinte Professor McGonagall und nicht sie. Sie straffte sich und ging zu dem Tränkemeister hinüber. „Professor", begann sie und sah ihm in die Augen. „Ich möchte Ihnen danken. Sie haben mir das Leben gerettet und Ihres fast verloren und…"

Er hielt eine Hand hoch, um sie zu stoppen. „Bitte!", sagte er scharf. „Verschonen Sie mich mit Gryffindorschem Ehrgefühl und pathetischen Dankbarkeitsäußerungen!"

Hermione unterdrückte ein Gefühl aufkommenden Ärgers. Anstatt die Sache auf sich beruhen zu lassen, beugte sie sich vor, legte ihre Hände auf die Lehne seines Sessels und fuhr fort, als hätte er nichts gesagt.

„Danke auch dafür, dass Sie auf ein eigenes Leben verzichtet haben, um gegen die Dunklen Mächte zu kämpfen. Danke, dass Sie uns beigebracht haben, auf eigenen Füßen zu stehen. Und nicht zuletzt danke dafür, dass Sie immer versucht haben, uns zu schützen."

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, wovon Sie reden!"

Sie sah ihn nur an und streckte ihre Hand aus. „Danke!" Er musterte sie so lange, bis sie rot wurde und ihr Arm drohte schwer zu werden. Bevor ihre Hand endgültig herunterfiel, fing er sie mit überraschender Schnelligkeit auf.

Beide keuchten überrascht auf, als glühende Hitze ihre Haut zu verbrennen schien und ließen los, als hätten sie eine heiße Herdplatte berührt.

„Was haben Sie getan?", fragten sie unisono, und es wäre lustig gewesen, hätten sie nicht den identischen entsetzten Ausdruck im Gesicht gehabt.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Professor McGonagall alarmiert.

„Er…"

„Sie…"

Sie begannen zur selben Zeit und brachen gleichzeitig ab, um sich wütend anzufunkeln. Albus Dumbledore seufzte. „Kommt schon, Kinder, ist etwas geschehen?"

„Sie hat mich verbrannt", sagte Snape schnell und streckte seine Hand vor. Der Schulleiter betrachtete sie aufmerksam.

„Nein, er hat mich verbrannt!", empörte sich Hermione und öffnete und ballte ihre Hand zu einer Faust.

„Nun, Severus, sieh selbst hin. Da ist nichts", sagte Dumbledore und wechselte einen Blick mit Minerva McGonagall, die Hermiones Hand einer kurzen Musterung unterzog. Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Verdammt…"

Severus verschluckte einen weiteren Fluch. Albus hatte Recht. Da war nichts. Aber er hätte schwören mögen, dass sich Feuer durch seine Handfläche fraß, als er sie berührt hatte, und ihrer Reaktion nach zu urteilen, hatte sie ähnliches empfunden. „Was geht hier vor?"

Professor Dumbledore strich sich ratlos über seinen Bart. Dann blickte er über seine halbmondförmige Brille auf den dunklen Mann.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Vielleicht hängt das alles mit der Prophezeiung zusammen. Blut um Blut und Blut für Blut. Das ist klar, ihr habt beide füreinander geblutet. Schlau, mutig und treu. Das trifft auch auf euch beide zu. Die geheime Kraft der Zwei… Wir wissen noch nicht, was das bedeutet, oder?"

„Wunderbare Sache", höhnte Severus. „Die geheime Kraft sich gegenseitig zu zerstören. Als ob Miss Granger dafür geheime Kräfte bräuchte. Aber wie bezeichnend, dass es durch Feuer passiert, oder? Ich meine, schließlich hat sie ja schon vor ein paar Jahren versucht, mich abzufackeln!"

„Es war nur Ihre Robe, Sir!", verteidigte sie sich. „Und es war auch nur, weil ich dachte, dass Sie Harry verfluchen!"

„Ohhhhhh, dann ist es natürlich okay, ein Mitglied des Lehrkörpers anzuzünden. Vielleicht hätten sie einfach mal fragen sollen, Sie kleine Besserwisserin! Sonst kann man Sie vom Fragen ja auch nicht abhalten!"

„Und Sie hätten mir sicher eine wahrheitsgemäße Antwort gegeben, nicht wahr, Professor! Herrgott, ich war zwölf Jahre alt. Seien Sie doch nicht so nachtragend!"

Severus schnappte nach Luft. Was bildete sich diese kleine Know-it-all eigentlich ein? Wider Willen jedoch war er beeindruckt.

Seine Augen begannen zu funkeln, und Hermione machte sicherheitshalber einen Schritt zurück. Natürlich waren Gryffindors mutig, aber sie wussten auch, wann es Zeit für einen strategischen Rückzug war.

Zu spät.

Ohne nachzudenken – was selten vorkam, aber nicht wirklich verwunderlich war nach all den Geschehnissen der letzten Tage – fasste sie der Tränkemeister mit beiden Händen an den Handgelenken. Wieder durchzuckte beide der Schmerz des Verbrennens, doch noch bevor Severus loslassen konnte, passierte etwas Seltsames.

Ein helles blaues Licht, wie ein Elmsfeuer, lief über ihre beiden Arme, und der Schmerz hörte abrupt auf. Kleine Flammen tanzten über ihre Körper, spiegelten sich in ihren fassungslosen Augen und knisterten in ihren Haaren. Dann verschwanden sie ebenso plötzlich wie sie aufgetaucht waren.

„Was war das?", fragte Severus mit leiser Stimme. Er hielt Hermione noch immer fest umklammert, und sie stöhnte leise. Hastig ließ er los, und sie rieb ihre Handgelenke. Dunkel waren seine Fingerabdrücke auf ihrer Haut zu erkennen.

„Es tut mir Leid", murmelte der Tränkemeister betroffen. Hermione lief ein Schauer über den Rücken. Seine Stimme war dunkel und samtig und _ehrlich_.

„Du meine Güte", fasste sich schließlich Professor McGonagall. „Das war absolut faszinierend. Hat es immer noch gebrannt?"

Hermione schüttelte den Kopf, sowohl um ihre Gedanken wieder zu klären als auch zu verneinen. „Nur im ersten Moment. Dann war es vorbei. Aber …?"

„Die Vereinbarkeit des Blutes", erklärte Dumbledore langsam.

Die anderen starrten ihn an. Dann schnappte Hermione nach Luft. „Ich habe darüber gelesen", wisperte sie. „Das war ein Aufsatz von Nicolas Flamel in irgendeinem Fachbuch, nicht wahr? Ein Aufsatz in… in was? _Angewandte Zauberkunst im Wandel der Zeiten_, glaube ich."

Der Schulleiter nickte langsam. „Richtig. Und können Sie sich noch erinnern, um was es dabei ging?"

Sie versuchte sich zu konzentrieren. „Also… es ging um eine Diskussion darüber, ob es möglich ist, die Magie oder Zauberkraft von zwei oder mehr Personen zu verbinden und damit zu verstärken. Das wäre nützlich bei zum Beispiel der Bekämpfung von Drachen oder Riesen.

Da bringt es überhaupt nichts, von mehreren Seiten einen Stupor loszuschicken, denn das stört diese Wesen nicht wirklich, egal wie viele Zauberer auf sie losgehen. Aber wenn jetzt dieselben Zauberer in der Lage wären, ihre Kräfte zu verdoppeln oder zu vervielfachen, wäre es möglich, diese Wesen zu betäuben."

„Miss Granger!", stöhnte Severus Snape. „Sie sprechen hier nicht mit Longbottom. Kommen Sie doch zur Sache!"

„Na, ja, jedenfalls geht die fast einhellige Mehrheit der herkömmlichen Schulweisheit dahin, dass es keine Möglichkeit gibt, seine Kräfte mit anderen zu verbinden und somit zu verstärken. Nicolas Flamel war da anderer Meinung. Wenn ich das richtig in Erinnerung behalten habe" –

„Zweifellos…", warf Severus spottend ein.

„…dann schrieb er, bei der richtigen Zusammensetzung des Blutes, der so genannten Vereinbarkeit des Blutes, ist das durchaus möglich. Als Beispiel führte er sich und seine Frau an, sie hätten es zusammen durch ihre Blutsverbindung geschafft, den Stein des Weisen zu erschaffen."

In ihrem Inneren erschien die Seite des Buches, in dem sie darüber gelesen hatte, und sie zitierte den letzten Satz von Nicolas Flamel: „Wenn zwei Zauberer mit dem richtigen Blut sich verbinden, entsteht aus ihrer Magie etwas größeres als nur die Summe ihrer Teile."

Severus verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Das hört sich schon fast wieder wie die Reinblütertheorie an", grollte er.

Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf. „Du irrst dich, mein Junge. Nick war der toleranteste Mann, den ich je gekannt habe. Außerdem war er selbst auch nur halbblütig, und seine Frau Perenelle war sogar muggelstämmig, obwohl sie, genau wie unsere Hermione hier, eine sehr mächtige Hexe war."

Severus nickte kurz. „Ich weiß", gab er zu.

„Und was bedeutet das jetzt für uns?", fragte Hermione.

„Im Moment erst einmal gar nichts", antwortete Professor Dumbledore, wohl wissend, dass beide protestiert hätten, wäre er mit dem Vorschlag, der sich gerade in seinem Kopf formte, herausgerückt.

_Ich muss sie dazu bringen, damit zu experimentieren_, dachte er. Und er hatte auch schon eine Idee, wie das gehen könnte. _Aber immer ein Schritt nach dem anderen_.

Und wie auf ein Stichwort hörten sie ein energisches Pochen an dem kleinen runden Fenster, welches sich auf der anderen Seite des Raumes ziemlich weit oben befand.

Severus erhob sich eilig und taumelte kurz. Nein, er war noch nicht in bester Verfassung, und es ärgerte ihn. Eine Hand schob sich unter seinen Ellenbogen und verharrte dort, bis er wieder gerade stehen konnte. Ein Blick zur Seite bewies ihm, dass es tatsächlich Hermione Granger war, die ihn sicherte.

Mut hatte sie ja, die kleine Löwin, dass sie es wagte, ihn neuerlich zu berühren, nachdem, was die beiden letzten Male passiert war. Eben jetzt geschah gar nichts. Seine Augenbraue wanderte sinnend nach oben. Also nur bei direktem Körperkontakt, hm? Interessant.

Es war gut, dass er so groß war. Selbst er musste sich strecken, um das Fenster zu öffnen. Ein dunkler Schatten huschte hindurch, kreiste kurz über dem Tränkemeister und landete dann auf dem auffordernd ausgestreckten Arm.

„Hallo, Amigo!", sagte er sanft und streichelte den dunklen Kopf.

„Kjuck!", antwortete der Vogel und hielt ihm den Fuß hin.

Severus kehrte mit dem Vogel und der Nachricht zu den anderen zurück.

„Amigo!", begrüßte ihn auch Dumbledore.

„Kjuck", machte der Vogel wieder, erhob sich und segelte erst elegant zu ihm, dann zu Minerva McGonagall hinüber. Schließlich kreiste er prüfend über Hermione.

Vorsichtig streckte auch sie ihren Arm aus. Er landete und starrte sie aus gelb umrandeten dunklen Augen an. Langsam näherte sie sich mit einem Finger seinem Kopf und begann behutsam sein Gefieder zu streicheln. Seine schwarzen Federn gingen in eine blaugraue Oberseite über, seine Brust war cremefarben mit dunklen Punkten.

Der Vogel plusterte sich ein wenig auf. „Wer bist denn du, mein Schöner?", flüsterte sie ihm zu.

„Das ist Amigo, ein Wanderfalke", erklärte Professor McGonagall. „Er gehört Severus."

„Er gehört mir nicht", wandte Snape abwesend ein, während er das Pergament an Professor Dumbledore weiterreichte. „Er gehört nur sich selbst."

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Falken auch Briefe befördern", sagte Hermione.

„Im Prinzip nicht. Amigo erfüllt mir nur ab und zu einen Gefallen", antwortete der Tränkemeister.

„Amigo, hm? Sind sie schon lange befreundet, Sir?" Die Frage war harmlos, aber er hatte den Eindruck, dass ein neckender Unterton in ihrer Stimme mitschwang, während sie weiterhin zärtlich über die Federn des Falken strich. Amigo schien sich außerordentlich wohl zu fühlen. Statt seines üblichen „Kjuck" stieß er leisere, sanftere Töne aus.

Severus stützte seinen Kopf in seine Hand und beobachtete das ungleiche Paar, das Mädchen und den Falken. „Ich glaube", sagte er schließlich sinnend, „er sieht sich gerade anderweitig nach einem Freund um."

„Man kann auch mehr als nur einen Freund haben, wissen Sie?", murmelte sie leise.

„Nein, weiß ich nicht", antwortete er noch leiser, fast nur noch wispernd, so dass sie nicht sicher war, ob er das wirklich gesagt hatte.

Auch Minerva McGonagall hatte schließlich den Brief durchgelesen und reichte ihn an Hermione weiter. Sie überflog kurz die Zeilen. Er war von Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Moody und er hatten den jungen Malfoy befragt – danke, Snape, dein Veritasserum war sehr nützlich! – und der Sohn von Lucius hatte ihnen die Adressen und Beschreibungen von nicht weniger als sechs Häusern und Grundstücken gegeben, die nirgendwo geführt wurden.

Vier befanden sich in England, zwei in Frankreich. Da würde viel Arbeit auf den Orden und die Auroren zukommen.

Albus Dumbledore beugte sich ein wenig nach vorn und goss sich eine weitere Tasse Tee ein. „Severus, Hermione, wir müssen uns auf euch verlassen können", sagte er schließlich ernsthaft, kein Zwinkern war in seinen Augen.

„Morgen werden Minerva, Filius, Harry, Ron und ich Hogwarts verlassen. Somit seid ihr jetzt hier verantwortlich. Der Schulbetrieb muss so normal wie möglich weiterlaufen. Severus, ich soll dir von Poppy ausrichten, dass du es auf keinen Fall wagen sollst, vor nächster Woche mit dem Unterrichten zu beginnen, du musst dich noch schonen."

„Harry und Ron dürfen mit, und ich muss hier bleiben?", fragte Hermione verletzt. Der Falke rückte näher an sie heran und plusterte sich kurz auf.

„Hermione! Wir brauchen jeden, dem wir trauen können und der kämpfen kann. Harry allein für den Fall, dass wir Voldemort aufstöbern. – Denk nicht einmal daran", unterbrach sich Professor McGonagall scharf, als sich die braunen Augen verdunkelten; sie kannte ihre Schülerin sehr gut.

„Dass du hier bleibst, liegt nicht daran, dass du nicht vertrauenswürdig bist oder nicht kämpfen kannst, sondern hat zwei sehr gute Gründe: Erstens bist du die einzige unter den Schülern, die auch die Rolle eines Lehrers übernehmen kann, und zwar in ausnahmslos jedem Fach.

Und zweitens: Du bist offensichtlich auch die einzige, die dafür sorgen kann, dass unser Severus nicht verblutet, falls seine Wunde wieder aufplatzen sollte."

Ein Grollen drang aus der Kehle des Tränkemeisters. Sie saßen noch bis tief in die Nacht zusammen, um die organisatorischen Dinge zu klären, die unweigerlich auf sie zukommen würden.

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Hermione mit einem Druck in ihrer Brust. Ron und Harry, ihre beiden besten Freunde, sowie die Hälfte der Lehrer waren weg. Sie waren wieder einmal in Gefahr, doch diesmal war sie nicht dabei.

Trotz allem war es nicht fair. Sie konnte hier, in der relativen Sicherheit des Schlosses bleiben, während ihre Freunde jeden Moment auf Todesser treffen konnten und wahrscheinlich auch würden.

Man erwartete von ihr, dass sie Unterricht gab, und sie erwartete von sich selbst, trotzdem noch mit dem Stoff hinterher zu kommen. Sie seufzte. War das alles wirklich noch so wichtig?

Ja, gab sie sich selbst trotzig die Antwort, es war wichtig. Man durfte Voldemort nicht gestatten, die Bildung zu zerstören. Es war wichtig, selbstständig denkende Menschen zu erziehen.

Das Frühstück in der Großen Halle war stiller als sonst. Die Schüler hatten natürlich die Abwesenheit so vieler Lehrer und auch Rons und Harrys bemerkt und tuschelten entweder leise miteinander oder schwiegen gedankenvoll.

Ginny ließ sich neben Hermione plumpsen. „Hi, Mione", murmelte sie leise. Sie war kein Morgenmensch, und sie machte sich Sorgen um ihren Bruder und ihren Freund.

„Wie geht es Bill und Fleur?", fragte Hermione, in der Hoffnung, sie ein wenig abzulenken.

Ginny lächelte schwach. „Neverending Love", brummelte sie mit vollem Mund. Sie hatten tatsächlich im Sommer bei den Weasleys eine große Hochzeit gefeiert, bevor sie aufgebrochen waren, um die Horkruxe zu suchen.

Wider Erwarten war es ein schönes Fest gewesen, obwohl es so kurz nach dem angeblichen Mord an Dumbledore war.

Der Wieselbau hatte magisch vergrößert werden müssen, um all die Leute aufnehmen zu können; alle, die Hermione kennen- und schätzen gelernt hatte, waren erschienen. Die Weasley-Zwillinge Fred und George hatten keine trübe Stimmung erlaubt, ihre Scherze brachten auch noch den Letzten zum Schmunzeln.

Hermione hatte beobachtet, wie sich Tonks und Remus Lupin geküsst hatten.

„Mione?"

„Hm?"

„Läuft da eigentlich was zwischen Ron und dir?", fragte Ginny. Hermione war ihre beste Freundin, und sie hätte nichts dagegen gehabt, aber sie wollte es wissen.

„Ganz ehrlich?"

„Na klar!"

Hermione seufzte. „Ich weiß nicht. Ich liebe ihn, das weiß ich. Aber er ist für mich der Bruder, den ich nie gehabt habe, und manchmal glaube ich, er ist mein kleiner Bruder, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine."

Ginny prustete ein wenig in ihren Kürbissaft. „Also no Sex?"

„Das wäre Inzest, oder?" Hermione schüttelte sich und sah zum Lehrertisch hinüber. Es war seltsam zu sehen, dass da nur Madam Pomfrey, Madam Pince und die Professoren Vector und Sprout saßen.

Der Rotschopf folgte ihrem Blick. „Ist er wirklich wieder da?"

„Wer?"

„Snape!"

„Ja, Ginny, der ist tatsächlich wieder da. Und ich denke, ab nächste Woche wird er wieder unterrichten. Wenn er sich überhaupt solange an die Anweisungen von Madam Pomfrey hält."

„Harry hat mir einiges erzählt. Er sagt, Snape ist noch total jung. Nicht einmal dreißig."

„Ja, kaum vorstellbar, oder? Hey, Moment mal, _wann_ hat er dir das erzählt? Und vor allem, wo?" Sie mussten sich noch in der letzten Nacht getroffen haben…

Ginny grinste nur, ignorierte aber die Frage. „Ich bin gespannt, wie er aussieht, wenn der Vielsafttrank seine Wirkung verliert", sagte sie. „Wenn das alles wahr ist, was Harry so erzählt hat, meinst du, dass er dann immer noch so ein Ekel sein wird?"

„Keine Ahnung", sagte Hermione gedankenvoll. „Sieh mal, es ist ja nicht so, dass er nur geschauspielert hätte. Das könnte kein Mensch über eine so lange Zeit. Er hat sich wahrscheinlich zu genau dem Menschen entwickelt, als der er uns erschien. Oder so… Ich weiß es nicht, ehrlich, Ginny."

Sie sah auf die Uhr. „Ich muss jetzt los, habe gleich die Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw Erstklässler in Zaubertränke."

Ginny grinste. „Na, dann viel Glück, Professor Granger!"

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

Sie hatte erwartet, nervös zu sein, und das war sie auch. Aber andererseits – es machte Spaß!

Hermione hatte sogar einen Augenblick überlegt, Snapes Antrittsrede loszulassen, von wegen Ruhm in Flaschen abfüllen und den Tod verkorken und so, aber allein der Gedanke daran ließ sie schon innerlich vor Lachen beben, und sie traute es sich nicht zu, das Ganze tatsächlich laut und ernsthaft auszusprechen.

Andererseits konnte es nicht schaden, wenigstens einiges aus ihrer ersten Stunde abzufragen. Die Kids waren immerhin schon zwei Monate hier, das würden sie wahrscheinlich wissen.

„Mr. Snyder, was bekomme ich, wenn ich einem Wermutsaufguss geriebene Affodillwurzel hinzufüge?"

Der kleine blonde Ravenclaw überlegte einen Augenblick. „Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, ähm, Miss Granger, Ma´m, aber ich glaube, daraus wird ein extrem starker Schlaftrunk gebraut?"

„Sehr gut, Mr. Snyder, fünf Punkte für Ravenclaw. Tatsächlich entsteht daraus ein so starker Schlaftrank, dass man ihn auch den Trank der Lebenden Toten nennt. Woher wussten Sie das, Mr. Snyder?"

Der Junge wurde rot. „Meine Mom arbeitet als Medihexe am St. Mungos", antwortete er.

Hermione lächelte. Ein wenig Freundlichkeit konnte nicht schaden, schon gar nicht, wenn Snape irgendwann einmal so fit sein würde, dass er wieder Vollzeit unterrichtete.

„Gut, gut. Kann mir hier vielleicht jemanden sagen, was ein Bezoar ist?" Sie blickte in die Runde. Keiner rührte sich. „Niemand? Nun, dann Federn und Pergament raus und mitschreiben."

Sie dozierte nicht lange, nur soweit, dass die jungen Schüler einen groben Überblick über die Aufgaben des Zaubertrankunterrichtes bekamen und sie verkniff sich – wieder mit einem inneren Lächeln – eine Bemerkung über „albernes Zauberstabgefuchtel".

Dann stellte sie die Schüler in Gruppen zusammen, wohlweislich so, dass immer ein Ravenclaw mit einem Hufflepuff zusammenarbeiten musste, und ließ sie einen einfachen Trank zum Aufhellen der Stimmung brauen.

Zum ersten Mal bekam sie ein Gefühl dafür, welch eine Beobachtungsgabe der Tränkemeister haben musste, um alles im Blick zu behalten. _Natürlich ist es nicht gerade hinderlich, dabei aus einer Höhe von mindestens einsneunzig herabzuschauen_, dachte sie, als sie ein kleines Hufflepuffmädchen davon abhielt, ihren Kessel zu überhitzen.

Hermione tadelte nicht, sondern befragte die Kleine, welche Konsequenzen hätten entstehen können. „Der Trank hätte explodieren können", antwortete sie schüchtern.

„Richtig, Miss Elcott. Und was wäre dann passiert?"

„Wir hätten uns verbrannt!", platzte ihr Ravenclawpartner dazwischen.

„Genau. Und nicht nur das, die Wirkung des Trankes wäre umgekehrt und statt eines Stimmungsaufhellers zu erhalten, wären wir alle mit hängenden Köpfen und Trauermienen hier heraus geschlichen", bestätigte Hermione, als sie weiterging und über die Schultern der Schüler sah, um die Fortschritte zu begutachten.

Vereinzeltes Gelächter belohnte ihre Worte, und als Hermione sie weiterarbeiten ließ und ihnen dabei Fragen stellte, waren die Antworten schon bedeutend lebhafter.

Sie war erstaunt, als die Doppelstunde zu Ende war. „Eure Hausaufgabe: Ein Essay über das Finden und Verwenden der Silbernen Nachtknolle bis zum Donnerstag, Herrschaften. Mir ist egal, wie lang es ist, aber es muss alle notwendigen Informationen enthalten", erklärte sie und entließ die Klasse.

Sie atmete tief durch. Sie hatte tatsächlich ihren ersten Unterricht gehalten. Und es war nicht halb so schlimm, wie sie erwartet hatte. Sie überflog kurz ihren eigenen Stundenplan.

Sie hatte jetzt selbst wieder Unterricht, eine Stunde bei Professor Sprout, danach noch eine Stunde Arithmantik. Und nach dem Mittagessen die erste richtige Herausforderung, eine Doppelstunde Verwandlungen bei den Drittklässlern von Gryffindor.

„Na, Professor, wie ist es heute gelaufen?", fragte Ginny, als sie sich zum Abendessen wieder neben Hermione setzte.

Hermione wurde rot und grinste dann stolz. „Prima", wisperte sie. „Es macht wirklich Spaß. Und nenn mich nicht immer Professor. Das ist echt peinlich!"

Ginny kicherte. „Ich habe vorhin ein paar deiner Drittklässler über dich reden hören. Die Hermione ist total coooooooooool", äffte sie dann mit verzückter Stimme nach. „Hast du sie wirklich ein Nadelkissen in einen Nagelbett für einen Fakir verwandeln lassen?"

Hermione nickte. „Ich habe ihnen gesagt, wenn es einer schafft, laufe ich mit bloßen Füßen rüber." Ein breites Grinsen war auf ihrem Gesicht.

Auch Ginny lachte laut auf. „Und? Hat´s jemand geschafft?"

„Fast alle", antwortete Hermione.

„Oh, oh, deine armen Füße…"

Hermione beugte sich zu ihr herüber und flüsterte: „Blödsinn, ein einfacher Luftkissenzauber mit einem winzigen Leviosa hat mich zu einem echten Helden gemacht!"

„Du bist also mehr oder weniger drübergeschwebt, hm? Sehr schlau, Professor…"

Sie wurden unterbrochen, als ein Vogel zwischen den Tischen hindurch schoss und auf Hermione zuhielt. Sie sah überrascht auf. „Hallo Amigo, mein Schöner!" Er begrüßte sie mit seinem inzwischen vertrauten „Kjuck!" und hielt ihr seinen Fuß hin.

Dann marschierte er würdevoll von ihrem Arm auf ihre Schulter und starrte mit seinen dunklen Augen auf die Reihen der Schüler, während er sich mit seinem Gefieder an Hermiones Gesicht schmiegte.

„Mensch, Mione, der ist ja abgefahren! Wer benutzt denn einen Falken zum Briefeschicken?", fragte Dean Thomas, der ein paar Plätze von ihnen entfernt saß.

Hermione streichelte sanft über Kopf und Flügel des Vogels. „Es ist von Snape", flüsterte sie Ginny zu. „Er will mich nach dem Abendessen sehen. Nicht so wichtig, Dean", wimmelte sie ihren Klassenkameraden ab.

Sie hatte keine Lust, allen zu erklären, dass sie heute Abend noch von dem Tränkemeister erwartet wurde. Das hätte nur zu unendlichen Fragen und Mutmaßungen geführt, und sie hatte keine Lust zu langen Erklärungen.

„Was will er denn?", wisperte Ginny zurück, während sie Amigo vorsichtig eine Weintraube anbot. Der Falke wandte seinen Schnabel ab und rieb ihn sanft an Hermiones Wange, als wollte er fragen, ob das okay wäre.

„Mich brauchst du wirklich nicht fragen, mein Schöner", sagte Hermione. „Ich denke, du gehörst nur dir selbst, hm? Ach so, warte mal: darf ich vorstellen, meine beste Freundin Ginny Weasley. Ginny – Amigo, Amigo – Ginny!"

Der Rotschopf lachte vor Freude, als der Falke daraufhin graziös die ihm angebotene Weintraube annahm. „Möchtest du nicht zurück? Er erwartet doch wohl keine Antwort, es ist ja sowieso gleich Zeit, also flieg schon!"

Amigo sah sie nur an, dachte aber gar nicht daran, wieder zu verschwinden, sondern rückte nur noch näher an sie heran. „Du bist ein süßer Bursche, ganz anders als der Besitzer deiner Räumlichkeiten", murmelte Hermione, als sie mit Ginny die Große Halle verließ und sie sich dann in der Eingangshalle trennten.


	5. Chapter 5

Das folgende Kapitel ist gewidmet – umständlich Briefumschlag aufreiß – uiiii! LMA23!!!

schnuftigirl: also Sev hat das alles andere als humorvoll gemeint… J Sein Humor ist eher morbid – ich sage nur: **Trolljagd**, um eure Neugier für die kommenden chaps anzuheizen!!! (fies vor mich hingrins!)

la dame: ja, Amigo ist ein kleiner Charmeur (also der Gegenpol zu unserem düsteren Tränkemeister…)

Caoilainn (krasser Name, ist das keltisch?): wenn dich etwas verwirrt, dann frag mich bitte. Für mich persönlich ist ja alles glasklar, ich hab´s mir ja ausgedacht, aber falls irgendwo logische Lücken sind, wäre ich dankbar, wenn mich jemand darauf hinweist. Falls du das absatzlose 1. chap meinst, na ja, da war ich ein noch blutigerer Anfänger als jetzt, vielleicht ist deshalb der Anfang verwirrend…

LMA23: demütig den Kopf neig und sofort chap 5 hinterherschieb J Was das Aussehen betrifft: Sev ist natürlich sehr groß und schlank/im Moment eher hager, die Vielsaftänderungen bezogen sich nur auf das Gesicht und haben ihn älter und recht hässlich gemacht. Aber er ist definitiv kein Schönling und hat weder Ähnlichkeit mit Vin Diesel (hast du gewusst, dass der Kerl ein muskulöser Zwerg von kaum 1,75 ist?) noch mit den anderen beiden Favoriten von dir… Ich gehe später noch öfter auf sein Aussehen ein, versprochen!

5. Kapitel

Der Tränkemeister riss die Tür auf, als hätte er schon ewig gewartet. Das hatte er auch, und er war fürchterlich gelangweilt, aber er wäre der Letzte, der das je zugegeben hätte. „Was haben Sie mit meinem Falken gemacht?", blaffte er, als er Amigo auf ihrer Schulter sah. Hermione zuckte kurz zurück, aber dann weiteten sich ihre Augen, als ihr Blick zum Boden fiel.

„Und was haben Sie mit meinem Kater gemacht?", fragte sie verblüfft, während sie das rotbraune Fellknäuel betrachtete, das sich um Snapes Beine wand.

„Ach, das ist Ihrer?", brummte Snape, als er sie hereinließ. „Der hat sich in meinem Labor rumgetrieben, und ich habe keine Ahnung, wie er durch die Abwehrzauber gekommen ist." Er bückte sich und hielt ihr den Kater unter die Nase. „Allerdings hat er sich dabei seine Haare verbrannt, und ich musste ihn behandeln."

Hermione beugte sich vor und begutachtete einen langen felllosen Streifen auf dem Rücken Krummbeins, die mit einer farblosen Salbe bedeckt war. Sanft kraulte sie das Tier dabei unter dem Kinn.

Krummbein schnurrte, und er hatte offensichtlich keine Schmerzen. Amigo stieß einen eifersüchtigen Schrei aus. „Danke, Sir, er ist ein fürchterlicher Rumtreiber", sagte Hermione, als ihre Ohren nicht mehr so klangen."

„Da scheint er nicht der Einzige zu sein", antwortete Severus trocken und streckte seinen Arm aus, um Amigo von ihrer Schulter zu nehmen, während sie ihm Krummbein abnahm. Als sich ihre Hände berührten, tanzte kurz das blaue Feuer wieder über ihre Haut, aber ohne zu brennen.

„Kommen Sie", sagte der Tränkemeister nur und führte sie zu der Sitzgruppe vor dem Kamin.

„Möchten Sie etwas trinken?"

Hermione warf ihm einen schnellen Blick zu, schüttelte aber den Kopf. „Nein, danke."

„Ich meinte natürlich einen Tee, Miss Granger", sagte der dunkle Mann auffallend sanft. „Ich bin kein notorischer Trunkenbold, falls Sie das glauben sollten."

Sie wurde rot. „Oh – ja gern."

Er drehte sich abrupt herum, doch sie hätte schwören können, dass er schmunzelte. Als er zurückkam, ließ er sich ihr gegenüber in den anderen Sessel fallen, schlug ein Bein über das andere und orderte mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs eine große Tasse in ihre Hand. Er nippte an seinem eigenen Tee.

„So, Miss Granger, was machen wir jetzt?"

„Sir?"

Er beobachtete sie und beugte sich dann etwas zu ihr hinüber. „Ich hatte in den letzten Tagen den Eindruck gewonnen, dass Sie keine Angst mehr vor mir hätten", fuhr er fast samtig fort. „Aber jetzt sehe ich wieder den gleichen vorsichtigen Blick wie immer. Wie beruhigend."

Hermione lehnte sich bewusst entspannt in ihrem Sessel zurück und musterte ihn ruhig. Es war immer noch Snape. Professor Snape, verbesserte sie in Gedanken. Sie kannte ihn seit mehr als sechs Jahren. Und doch sah er ein wenig… anders aus. Jünger.

Seinen Augen, immer noch tiefschwarz und unergründlich, fehlte die kalte Härte. Die Haut in seinem Gesicht sah glatter aus. Die tiefe Stirnfalte war verschwunden. Seine Nase war immer noch scharf wie ein Adlerschnabel, aber nicht mehr ganz so groß und gebogen.

„Ihre Haare haben sich verändert", sagte Hermione das erste, was ihr in den Sinn kam.

„Was?" Der Tränkemeister war verblüfft.

„Ja, Sir. Sie sind immer noch schwarz, aber von einem anderen Schwarz. Im Kaminfeuer sieht es fast blauschwarz aus." Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass es kürzer und vor allem überhaupt nicht mehr fettig war, doch sie war zu höflich, um das zu erwähnen.

„Sie plappern mal wieder, Miss Granger", stellte ihr Professor fest, während er sich unbehaglich in seinem Sessel bewegte.

„Mögen Sie keine Komplimente?"

„Ach, das war ein Kompliment?" Hermione wurde rot.

„Geben Sie mir Ihre Hand!", sagte er plötzlich.

„Warum?"

„Weil ich sie gerade höflichst darum gebeten habe", schnarrte er ungeduldig.

Dann schloss er kurz die Augen. „Ich dachte, wir könnten versuchen herauszufinden, was es mit dieser … Vereinbarkeit des Blutes auf sich hat."

„Aber hat nicht Professor Dumbledore gesagt, wir sollten damit auf keinen Fall…"

„Miss Granger, ich kenne den alten Fuchs mein ganzes Leben. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er davon ausgegangen ist, dass wir nach seiner Forderung, _auf keinen Fall_ damit herumzuexperimentieren, genau das tun würden. Zumal Sie im Übertreten von Regeln ja gewisse Erfahrungen haben."

Sein Mundwinkel wanderte ein wenig nach oben, um seiner Aussage die Schärfe zu nehmen.

Sie streckte ihren Arm aus, und seine Hand umschloss sich fest um ihre. Sie war warm und fest und Hermione fühlte sich überhaupt nicht so unbehaglich, wie sie erwartet hatte. Sie beobachteten die blauen Funken, die schnell wieder verschwanden.

Hermione wollte sich zurückziehen, doch Severus ließ sie nicht los. „Haben wir uns eigentlich in all den Jahren noch nie berührt?", wollte er wissen. Hermione erkannte eine akademische Frage, wenn sie gestellt wurde. Sie dachte nach.

Ihre Stirn krauste sich. „Doch", sagte sie langsam. „Wenn Sie mich festgehalten haben, weil ich irgendwo war, wo ich Ihrer Meinung nach nicht sein sollte. Oder Sie mich von einem Kessel weggezogen haben. Aber…"

„Wir hatten nie Hautkontakt", beendete Severus den Satz für sie. „Immer war Stoff dazwischen."

„Oder Blut." Sie dachte an ihr „Handauflegen". „Na ja, es ist auch nicht so, dass Sie der Typ sind, dem man frühmorgens zur Begrüßung die Hand schütteln wollte", murmelte Hermione.

In seinen Augen zeigte sich etwas… Amüsement? Er hatte sie noch immer nicht losgelassen. „Schließen Sie die Augen", sagte er. „Entspannen Sie sich. Und dann benutzen Sie einen ungesagten Zauber."

Entspannen? Wie, bei Merlins Bart, sollte sie sich entspannen, wenn sie fast Knie an Knie mit ihrem rätselhaften Tränkemeister saß, der zu allem Überfluss auch noch ihre Hand festhielt?

Die Ironie der ganzen Situation war ihr nicht entgangen. Sie saßen nachts vor einem Kamin bei flackerndem Feuer und Fackelschein und hielten Händchen. Zu schade, dass das ein Witz war, den sie mit niemandem teilen konnte. Es war auch nicht gerade hilfreich, dass er so… nun ja, fast nett war. Sie versuchte unauffällig tief Luft zu holen, um sich zu beruhigen.

Severus ließ sie nicht aus den Augen. Als ihre Glieder langsam die Spannung verloren, begann ein leichtes Kribbeln auf seiner Haut. Hermiones Hand zuckte, aber er verstärkte nur seinen Griff. „Nicht aufhören", murmelte er und seine Stimme beruhigte sie und hüllte sie ein wie ein wärmender Mantel. „Machen Sie weiter…"

Das Kribbeln verstärkte sich, und ihre beiden Hände begannen zu vibrieren. Das hellblaue Feuer kehrte zurück, brannte aber nicht. Das Vibrieren wurde so stark, dass Severus auch noch seine andere Hand um ihre miteinander verschlossenen Hände legte. Ein Rauschen erfüllte die Luft, und der dunkle Mann riss verblüfft die Augen auf.

„Vorsicht!", brüllte er, griff nach ihr und riss sie mit sich hinter die Sessel. Im nächsten Moment prallte fast sein gesamter beweglicher Hausrat gegen den Kamin und prasselte auf sie hinab.

Hermione stöhnte leise auf. Severus wagte es, den Kopf zu heben. Doch nachdem sie den Handkontakt abgebrochen hatten, war wieder alles friedlich. „Bei Merlin", hauchte er und sah auf sie hinab. „Welchen Zauber haben Sie benutzt?"

„Einen einfachen Aufrufezauber…", antwortete sie. „Nichts Kompliziertes. Macht es Ihnen etwas aus…?" Sie brach ab und wurde – wieder einmal – rot.

„Was – oh, natürlich." Er lag fast mit seinem gesamten Körpergewicht auf ihr, um sie vor den herumfliegenden Gegenständen zu schützen. Sein Gesicht war nur wenige Zentimeter von ihrem entfernt, und der Duft ihrer Haare – Kokos! – kitzelte ihn in der Nase.

Fast erschrocken zog er sich von ihr zurück und stand auf. Er schüttelte sich, und Teile kaputt gegangener Dinge fielen zu Boden. Dann streckte er eine Hand aus und zog sie hoch.

Sie standen nebeneinander und betrachteten das Chaos ringsherum. „Eine saubere Bescherung haben Sie angerichtet", sagte Severus, aber es klang eher beeindruckt als verärgert.

„Wir, Professor, wir", verbesserte Hermione entschieden. „Eigentlich hätte nur kommen dürfen, was in der Küche auf der Anrichte stand." Sie schloss kurz die Augen und streckte die Hand aus. Ein Buch, das auf dem kleinen Beistelltisch in der entfernten Ecke des Raumes lag, schwebte hinein. „So in etwa."

Sie warf einen Blick auf den Titel _Zaubertränke und Muggelchemie – ein nicht ganz unmögliches Experiment_ von Rick A. Oldman und drehte sich dann um, um die Bruchstücke zu betrachten, in denen sie standen. „Sie haben doch wohl keine Kuckucksuhr auf der Küchentheke stehen, oder?"

Severus lachte leise. Hermione musterte ihn fasziniert aus den Augenwinkeln. Er _lachte!_ Eine Überraschung jagte heute die nächste. „Nein, Miss Granger, nicht einmal ich habe eine Kuckucksuhr auf der Anrichte", erklärte er mit einer Stimme, in der tatsächlich Humor mitschwang.

Er streckte ebenfalls die Hand aus, allerdings ohne seine Augen zu schließen und sein Zauberstab jagte wie abgeschossen hinein.

„Reparo", murmelte er und beseitigte die größte Unordnung. Ein schriller Schrei bewies ihm Amigos Unmut, und der Falke landete auf seinem Arm. Auch Krummbein schlich aus einer Ecke heran, nachdem die Gefahr offensichtlich vorbei war.

„Wir sollten beim nächsten Mal einen… noch harmloseren Zauber probieren", sagte der Tränkemeister, als er Hermione zur Tür führte.

„Beim nächsten Mal, Sir?", fragte sie und ihre Stimme wurde etwas höher. Sie blieb stehen. „Meinen Sie nicht, wir sollten _ausnahmsweise_ vielleicht doch mal auf den Schulleiter hören?"

„Natürlich nicht", antwortete Severus seidenweich, und sie hätte schwören können, dass er amüsiert war. „Außerdem möchte ich mit Ihnen reden, darüber, wie Sie zurechtkommen mit dem Unterrichten – und auch über andere Sachen… Wir sehen uns morgen Abend wieder hier, gleiche Uhrzeit, wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht, Miss Granger?"

Rhetorische Fragen wurden nicht gestellt, um beantwortet oder diskutiert zu werden, und deshalb ließ sich Hermione auch anstandslos aus der Tür schieben, drehte sich dann jedoch noch einmal kurz um. „Krummbein?"

„Lassen Sie ihn hier", brummte der dunkle Mann. „Dann kann ich seine Genesung überwachen. Gute Nacht, Miss Granger." Die Tür schlug zu.

„Gute Nacht, Professor", sagte Hermione, und sie lächelte dabei.

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

Über die Abende der restlichen Woche entwickelte sich eine gewisse Routine. Hermione erschien kurz nach dem Essen bei dem Tränkemeister, der sie anfangs bezüglich ihres Unterrichtstoffes befragte, ihre Antworten jedoch meistens bestätigte und sich sogar die Zeit nahm, ihre eigenen Fragen zu beantworten.

Tränkekunde der ersten bis vierten Klasse bedeutete zwar für Hermione keine wirkliche Herausforderung, aber sie wollte nicht etwas unterrichten, das Snape nicht guthieß.

Sie stellte fest, dass es entweder einen Unterschied bedeutete, mit Snape allein zu sein, oder er sie mittlerweile als in etwa ebenbürtig betrachtete, denn vieles artete bei den Fragen schon in Diskussionen aus, und nicht einmal unterbrach er sie dabei mit höhnischen oder verletzenden Bemerkungen; seine Erklärungen blieben auf einem rein sachlichen Level.

Nachdem die fachlichen Fragen dann geklärt waren, gingen sie dazu über, über die Vereinbarkeit des Blutes zu debattieren. Meistens bestand er darauf, ihre Theorien zu überprüfen.

Nach drei Tagen war es ihnen möglich, die Funkenbildung zu kontrollieren. Sie konnten sich jetzt berühren, ohne dass das blaue Elmsfeuer auftauchte. Sie konnten es bewusst entstehen lassen, aber sie hatten beschlossen, dass es besser war, wenn nicht jedes Mal ein Feuer über ihre Haut tanzte, wenn sie Hautkontakt hatten.

Es schien auch möglich, die Intensität ihrer Macht allein dadurch zu variieren, dass sie sich unterschiedlich anfassten.

Die stärkste Kraft schien sich zu entwickeln, wenn sie beide Hände überkreuzten. Ein simples, unbedachtes Wingardium Leviosa – diesmal allerdings kam es vom Tränkemeister – riss beide von den Füßen und schleuderte sie gegen die Wand. Severus ächzte, als er aufstand.

Diesmal hatte es nicht nur seinen Hausrat erwischt, sondern auch sie beide getroffen. Er blickte auf Hermione herunter, die gekrümmt dasaß und versuchte flach zu atmen.

„Sind Sie verletzt, Miss Granger?" Er kniete sich neben sie, erschrockener, als man seinem unbewegten Gesicht nach schließen konnte.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, Professor", antwortete sie und versuchte, die Tränen zurück zu drängen. „Ich habe Schwierigkeiten beim Atmen."

„Bewegen Sie sich nicht", murmelte Snape und eilte zum Kamin. „Poppy, ich brauche dich sofort!", bellte er.

Die Medihexe ließ nicht lange auf sich warten. Nur kurze Zeit später stolperte sie aus dem Kamin. „Was ist passiert? Blutest du wieder?" Ihr Blick fiel auf Hermione. „Du meine Güte, habt ihr euch duelliert?" Sie eilte zu ihr und ließ ihren Zauberstab über sie wandern.

Ein schwaches Lächeln zeigte sich auf Hermiones schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht. „Tatsächlich ist es so, dass wir zusammengearbeitet haben", erwiderte sie leise.

„Wenn das so ist, wärt ihr dann so freundlich, mir vorher Bescheid zu geben, falls ihr irgendwann einmal _nicht_ zusammenarbeitet? Dann könnte ich mich schnell in Sicherheit bringen, vielleicht in die Karibik oder so…", brummelte Poppy, während sie Hermione untersuchte.

„Du hast eine gebrochene Rippe und wirst dich morgen ziemlich zerschlagen fühlen", teilte sie ihr dann mit. „Nichts, was ein bisschen Skelewachs und ein paar Salben nicht in den Griff bekommen, aber du solltest dich für den Rest der Woche schonen."

Sie schoss einen warnenden Blick auf Snape ab. „Und du! Ich hätte dich für vernünftiger gehalten, als Miss Granger in solche Gefahr zu bringen. Jetzt trag sie zur Couch und besorg ein paar Decken. Sie bleibt heute Nacht hier. In ihrem Zustand sollte sie nicht mehr bewegt werden als nötig. Und keine Magie! Du weißt selbst, wie Magie auf solche magisch verursachten Verletzungen wirkt."

Hermione protestierte. „Es geht schon, Madam Pomfrey, wirklich! Es besteht absolut keine Notwendigkeit…" Ein scharfer Schmerz durchzuckte sie, und sie verstummte. Ihre Augen weiteten sich erschrocken, als der Tränkemeister sich zu ihr hinunterbeugte und sie vorsichtig hochhob.

Keine Magie! Sie konnten sie nicht levitieren, weil sich das vielleicht ungünstig auf ihre gebrochene Rippe ausgewirkt hätte!

Ach, und herumgeschleppt zu werden wie ein Weihnachtspaket konnte sich wohl nicht ungünstig auswirken, oder?

Sie war leicht. Severus hatte trotz seiner körperlichen Verfassung keine Probleme, sie die paar Schritte zu seiner Couch zu tragen. Obwohl sie für ein Mädchen recht groß war – er schätzte sie auf einsdreiundsiebzig, einsvierundsiebzig – konnte sie kaum mehr als sechzig Kilo wiegen.

_Sie sollte mehr essen_, dachte er und grinste dann innerlich. Da sprach wohl der Richtige.

Behutsam ließ er sie auf der Couch nieder und verschwand dann, um die geforderten Decken zu holen. Die Medihexe verabreichte ihr eine Phiole mit dem schrecklichen Skelewachs. Hermione hätte es geschüttelt, wenn sie nicht solche Schmerzen gehabt hätte.

„Bleib draußen, Severus", rief Madam Pomfrey, als sie Hermiones Oberteil entfernte, um sie mit einer Salbe einzureiben. Hermione war es fürchterlich peinlich, im Quartier des Tränkemeisters mit entblößtem Oberkörper zu sitzen und sich behandeln zu lassen. Sie hätte alles dafür gegeben, zum Gryffindorturm zurück zu können.

Severus lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen gegen die verschlossene Tür. Jetzt gab man ihm schon in seiner eigenen Wohnung Befehle! Sein Blick fiel auf Krummbein, der ihn mit seinem dicken Kopf anstupste. „Habe ich euch beide auf dem Hals, hm?", murrte er, hockte sich jedoch hin, um den Kater zu kraulen.

Schließlich rief Poppy wieder nach ihm, und er brachte die Decken. Er betrachtete das Mädchen. Sie hielt den Kopf gesenkt und vermied jeden Blickkontakt. Röte färbte ihre Wangen. Er war sich nicht ganz sicher, was ihm besser gefiel – die selbstsichere Hermione oder wenn sie so verlegen war wie jetzt.

Moment einmal, was hieß hier gefallen? Er runzelte die Stirn und starrte grübelnd auf den Boden.

„Ich gehe jetzt, Severus. Ich muss dich wohl nicht daran erinnern, dass jetzt Schluss ist mit euren Experimenten! Zumindest dieses Wochenende werdet ihr euch schonen!", sagte Poppy zu ihm. „Morgen früh schaue ich noch mal schnell vorbei, aber ich denke, zum Frühstück müsste es Hermione wieder gut gehen." Sie nickte ihnen beiden zu und verschwand im Kamin.

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung seines Zauberstabs orderte Severus den Kaminsessel zu sich und ließ sich neben der Couch nieder. Er stützte seinen Kopf in seine Hand und betrachte die junge Gryffindor. Sie hob den Kopf und erwiderte offen seinen Blick. Ihre Augen waren umrandet vor Müdigkeit und Erschöpfung und er hätte sich selbst dafür ohrfeigen mögen.

Es war Freitag, verdammt noch mal. Er hatte sie die ganze Woche jeden Abend in Beschlag genommen, und das trotz ihrer permanenten Dauerbelastung als Schülerin und Lehrerin. Sie hatte sich nicht einmal beschwert.

„Ich muss mich bei Ihnen entschuldigen, Miss Granger", gab er zu. „Obwohl es mir hätte klar sein müssen, dass Sie noch anderes zu tun haben, habe ich Ihnen jeden Abend eine Menge Zeit gestohlen. Sie haben diese Woche nicht sehr viel Schlaf bekommen, nicht wahr?"

Hermione wäre es lieber gewesen, wäre er verärgert oder zynisch gewesen. Damit konnte sie umgehen. Gegen seine sanfte, dunkle Stimme hatte sie kein Gegenmittel. Die Härchen auf ihren Armen stellten sich auf, und sie war froh, dass sie die Decke bis zu ihrem Kinn hinauf gezogen hatte.

Als sie nicht antwortete, erhob er sich geschmeidig. „Schlafen Sie jetzt. Ich werde Sie nicht mehr stören." Er wandte sich um zum Gehen.

„Professor!" Er blickte sich um. „Ich hätte da…" Sie zögerte. „…ein paar Fragen."

Severus unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Langsam ließ er sich wieder in den Sessel sinken. „Daran habe ich nie gezweifelt, Miss Granger", murmelte er. „Aber ich schätze, ich schulde Ihnen etwas?"

Sie schüttelte vehement den Kopf, verzog dann kurz schmerzerfüllt das Gesicht und holte tief Luft. „Nein, Sir. Sie haben mir und vielen anderen mehr als einmal das Leben gerettet und ihr eigenes aufgegeben. Sie sind niemanden etwas schuldig. Im Gegenteil. Aber vielleicht… wenn Sie noch nicht zu müde sind…?"

Das brachte ihn tatsächlich dazu, seinen Mundwinkel ein wenig nach oben zu verziehen. „Miss Granger, was meinen Sie, was ich im Gegensatz zu Ihnen die meiste Zeit der Woche getan habe? Geschlafen. Ich bin tatsächlich alles andere als müde."

Ein Schlenker seines Zauberstabs, und eine große Tasse Tee schwebte in ihre Hand. Er hatte festgestellt, welche Sorte sie bevorzugte – Earl Grey, auch einer seiner Favoriten – und hatte immer eine Kanne über dem Feuer. „Sie haben eine Stunde, dann werden Sie schlafen. Fragen Sie!"

„Wie haben Sie es geschafft, einen Unbrechbaren Schwur zu brechen?", platzte es aus ihr heraus. Diese Frage war ihr seit langem im Kopf herumgegangen, und sie hatte einige Theorien dazu, aber nichts, was sie wirklich befriedigte.

Severus beugte sich so weit vor, dass sein Gesicht nur noch wenige Zentimeter von ihrem entfernt war.

„Denken Sie nach, Miss Granger. Ein Unbrechbarer Schwur heißt nicht umsonst so. Niemanden ist es bis zum heutigen Tag gelungen, ihn zu brechen, nicht einmal einem Genie wie mir." Seine Augenbraue wanderte ein wenig nach oben, um anzudeuten, dass er scherzte.

Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Also war es ein Trick?"

Er schüttelte sich in gespieltem Entsetzen. „Miss Granger, Ihre Sprache! Ein Trick! Ich bin doch kein Muggelzauberkünstler! Ich bevorzuge den Begriff Illusion."

Es lag ihr schon auf der Zunge, ihn darauf hinzuweisen, dass Muggelzauberkünstler nichts anderes als Illusionisten waren, aber sie verbiss es sich. Sie nippte nachdenklich an ihrem Tee.

„Also?", forderte er sie auf. Das war etwas, was sie an seinem Unterricht immer geschätzt hatte. Er ließ sie selbst über Probleme nachdenken. Er gab ihnen alle erforderlichen Informationen, aber erarbeiten mussten sie den Stoff selbst.

„Wir wissen von dem Unbrechbaren, weil die Auroren Narcissa Malfoy befragt haben. Sie haben ihr den Eid geschworen, vor ihrer Schwester Bellatrix Lestrange als Zeugin", begann sie langsam. „Sie selbst sagten gerade, sie hätten eine Illusion benutzt. Das kann nur bedeuten, dass… Mrs. Malfoy war eingeweiht?"

In seinen Augen glomm etwas auf. Stolz? Auf sie? Nein, bestimmt nicht, oder? Seine Stimme, seidig genug, um einer Harpyie die Sinne zu vernebeln, bestätigte ihre Vermutung. „Sie liebt ihren Sohn sehr", sagte er und nickte. „Sie hatte schon lange einen Weg gesucht, um Draco aus den Klauen seines Vaters zu befreien. Deshalb hat sie es gewagt, sich an mich zu wenden."

„Aber… wusste sie, dass Sie für Dumbledore spionierten?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Sie hatte nur nichts mehr zu verlieren und sie… steht ein bisschen auf mich, um es milde auszudrücken."

Verdammt! Er biss sich auf die Zunge. Warum hatte er ihr _davon_ erzählt? Röte stieg in seine Wangen.

Hermione starrte ihn einen Moment lang an, in ihren Augen tanzten Funken. Kontrolliertes Lachen. Er seufzte innerlich. Ihre Augen würden sie immer verraten. „Nun lassen Sie es schon raus", knurrte er. „Lachen Sie mich aus."

„Das würde ich nie wagen, Professor", sagte sie atemlos, doch ein Lächeln umspielte ihren Mund. „Und warum auch nicht?", fuhr sie fort, bevor er noch ärgerlicher werden würde. „Wenn ich mit einem A… ähm, Drecksack wie Malfoy verheiratet wäre, würde ich mich auch anderweitig umsehen."

Jetzt war es an ihm sie anzustarren. „Tatsächlich?" Er schnurrte fast. Das war zu schön, um es einfach so auszulassen. „Ich werde ab dem Tag nach Ihnen Ausschau halten, Miss Granger, an dem im Tagespropheten steht, dass Sie geheiratet haben!"

Diesmal war sie es, die errötete. Uh, wohin hatte sie sich diesmal wieder manövriert? Schnell wandte sie sich wieder dem eigentlichen Thema zu. „Aber wie haben Sie es geschafft, Bellatrix Lestrange davon zu überzeugen? Ich meine, sie musste doch den Bund besiegeln?"

Er entschied, sie vom Haken zu lassen. _Vorerst_.

„Sie _glaubte_, den Schwur zu besiegeln, während sie tatsächlich in einem Stasiszustand verharrte, in dem sie gefallen war, sobald sie Spinners End betrat. Dann brauchte ich ihr lediglich eine etwas andere Erinnerung zu verpassen – ja, darin und im Obliviaten bin ich gut, ich habe vom Besten gelernt", gab er zu.

Sie nickte und dachte an Dumbledores Bekenntnisse bei der Versammlung.

„Dann war die ganze Situation auf dem Turm auch gestellt."

„Ja und nein. Wir wussten nicht, dass es auf dem Astronomieturm passieren würde, aber ansonsten war die Sache natürlich geplant."

„Wenn es kein Avada Kedavra war, was haben Sie benutzt?"

„Welchen Zauber habe ich Ihnen als ersten beigebracht? Bei meinem Duell mit Goldlöckchen?"

„Expelliarmus? Unausgesprochen? Und Professor Dumbledore hat… Hm, mit ein bisschen Levitieren und einem Verwandlungszauber, um seine Leiche darzustellen… Ihr Avada Kedavra wäre so oder so unwirksam gewesen, weil sie gar nicht genug Hass in sich haben, um zu töten!"

Er klatschte in die Hände. „Bravo, Miss Granger. Ich denke glatt darüber nach, Ihnen Punkte zu geben. Ach, wären Sie doch keine Gryffindor …", spottete er.

„An Ihrer Stelle würde ich mich mit abschätzigen Bemerkungen über Gryffindors zurück halten", schoss sie zurück. „Sonst könnte es morgen beim Frühstück passieren, dass mir etwas über „eine Schlange, im Herzen Gryffindor" herausrutscht."

„Das würden Sie nicht tun…", knurrte er.

„Oh doch, Professor!" Sie lachte.

„Hm. Wie _slytherin_ das Denken der kleinen Löwin", überlegte er laut.

„Hm. Wie _gryffindor_ das ganze Handeln der Schlange", gab sie leise zurück.

„Touché! Ich denke, jetzt ist wohl alles erklärt, oder?" Er machte Anstalten aufzustehen.

„Nein, warten Sie!" Sie wollte ihn noch nicht gehen lassen, obwohl sie keine Ahnung hatte, warum sie diesen Abend so angenehm fand. „Wer hat Ihnen beigebracht, so mit einem Schwert umzugehen?"

Ein kaum sichtbares Lächeln umspielte seine Mundwinkel. „Filius", sagte er kurz.

„Filius? Sie meinen – Professor Flitwick?"

„Unterschätzen Sie niemals jemanden wegen seiner Größe. Filius ist einer der wenigen noch lebenden Schwertmeister, und ganz nebenbei, er ist einer der besten magischen Duellanten Großbritanniens, wenn nicht ganz Europas".

Er betrachtete sie, als sie das verarbeitete. „So viele verborgene Talente in so vielen Leuten", murmelte sie schließlich.

„Sie sagen es." Ein Blick auf die Uhr bestätigte ihm, dass sie die Stunde schon überzogen hatten. Es war seltsam angenehm gewesen, sich mit ihr zu unterhalten. Er hätte gern weiter gemacht, aber er war noch immer ihr Lehrer und trug Verantwortung für sie, auch wenn er diese Tatsache in der letzten Zeit vernachlässigt hatte.

„Schlafen Sie jetzt, Miss Granger. Ich verspreche Ihnen, dieses Wochenende wird nichts mehr Ihre Ruhe stören."

Er irrte sich, aber dieses Mal war es nicht seine Schuld.


	6. Chapter 6

Das folgende Kapitel ist gewidmet – tamm, tamm, tamm, Spannung steigt – Caoilainn! Nicht nur, weil sie einen coolen Namen hat, sondern weil sie auch die 20. Review hinterließ!

LMA23: also in nächster Zeit wird es noch keinen Heiratsantrag geben – Severus hat das ironisch gemeint, er bezog sich auf ihre Bemerkung über die Malfoys… aber du kannst gleich mit Träumen aufhören, er gehört trotzdem mir, ähm, Quatsch, Hermione (mich selbst an den Ohren ziehe als Bestrafung). Übrigens bist du mir zu scharfsinnig, oder ich bin zu durchsichtig – siehe das tolle Zaubertränkebuch… 

mrs. spookiness: hm, sollte ein kleiner cliffhanger werden…

Sepsis: also, es sind etwas über 20 Kapitel fertig und ich kann dir versichern, dass weder Hermione noch Sev sehr viel Ruhe bekommen werden…

Caoilainn: puh, habe gerade erleichtert ausgeatmet… allerdings steht mein Angebot trotzdem noch (auch an alle anderen gerichtet). Wenn irgendwem irgendetwas nicht klar ist, sofort nachfragen, ansonsten gehe ich davon aus, dass alles logisch ist…

Rianne71: sofern nichts dazwischen kommt (wie eventuell auftauchende Mütter an den Feiertagen oder ähnliche Katastrophen) werde ich jeden Tag updaten…

WatchersGoddes: wow, ich bin völlig geplättet, habe gerade dein Profil angeschaut. Ein Lob von jemanden mit so viel Selbstgeschriebenen bedeutet mir sehr viel, ich schätze, man merkt bei mir schon, dass das meine 1. FF ist… was die Bettszenen betrifft… kopfschüttel, fies grins… wie heißt es so schön? Geduld ist eine Tugend… cliffhanger? Ich? Unschuldig meine dunklen Hundeaugen aufreiß…

6. Kapitel

Hermione konnte am nächsten Tag wie angekündigt wieder zum Frühstücken in die Große Halle gehen. Es war Samstag früh, und so waren nur wenige andere vor ihr da. Um nicht mit jemanden sprechen zu müssen, vergrub sie sich in ihre Aufzeichnungen.

Erst als Ginny erschien, packte sie sie weg und erzählte ihr flüsternd, warum sie nicht im Gryffindorturm gewesen war.

„Wow!", grinste der Rotschopf. „Eine Nacht mit Snape, du lässt es ja gleich richtig krachen! War er wenigstens dein erster?"

Hermione wurde rot, musste dann jedoch lachen.

„Na ja", sagte sie und versuchte ein arrogantes Gesicht aufzusetzen, was ihr gründlich misslang, weil sie ihr Grinsen nicht verbergen konnte. „Du glaubst doch nicht im Ernst, dass ich mein erstes Mal mit einem von den _Jungen_ hier verschwende! Snape ist wenigstens ein Mann!"

Ginny prustete in ihren Kürbissaft. „Und ein Held dazu! Kein Wunder, dass du Ron von deiner Liste gestrichen hast…" Sie alberten noch eine Weile herum, aber etwas hatte sich in Hermiones Hinterkopf festgesetzt. Tatsächlich hatte sie Snape noch nie als Mann betrachtet.

Er war ein mächtiger Zauberer, zweifellos, und sie hatte ihn schon immer wegen seiner Fähigkeiten und Kenntnisse wenn schon nicht bewundert, so doch respektiert. In den letzten Tagen hatte sie ihn besser kennen gelernt als in all den Jahren zuvor.

Es hatte sich nicht herausgestellt, dass er plötzlich ein netter und umgänglicher Mensch war. Das würde er wahrscheinlich auch nie sein. Er war so schneidend und zynisch und ungeduldig mit „Dummköpfen" wie eh und je. Er war arrogant und abweisend.

Wenn er in der letzten Woche doziert hatte – und das hatte er, er war trotz allem Lehrer durch und durch – hatte er oft genug durchblicken lassen, was er von einigen anerkannten Größen aus den gängigen Lehrbüchern oder auch von Lehrmethoden hielt.

Und doch. Er hatte sie behandelt wie eine Gleichgestellte. Nicht einmal mehr war ihm ein „dummes Gör" oder ähnliches über die Lippen gekommen. Er hatte sie nicht mehr angesehen, als sei sie das verächtliche Schlammblut, das ihn Jahr für Jahr mit ihrer Besserwisserei genervt hatte.

Er hatte mit ihr diskutiert, debattiert und Theorien entwickelt. Es hatte… Spaß gemacht.

Spaß und Snape kamen eigentlich nicht in ein und demselben Satz vor. Und doch…

„Mione", unterbrach Ginny ihre Gedanken. „Hörst du mir eigentlich zu oder schwelgst du noch in Erinnerungen an deine Liebesnacht mit Snape?"

Hermione grinste. „Ich sage dir, es gibt nichts aphrodisierenderes als eine gebrochene Rippe und Skelewachs, das in dir einen Stepptanz aufführt."

Ginny nickte. „Ja, wirklich unglaublich überzeugend. Hör mal, weißt du, dass heute eigentlich Hogsmeade Wochenende ist?"

Hermione nickte. „Ich glaube aber nicht, dass wir heute nach Hogsmeade gehen sollten. Oder? Ich meine, es ja niemand da, der die ganze Geschichte ein wenig überwachen könnte, außer vielleicht Madam Hooch oder Professor Sprout oder so."

„Andererseits könnte es aber auch nicht schaden, wenn wir mal alle ein bisschen Abwechslung bekommen könnten", murmelte Ginny, die an Harry und Ron dachte.

Dann hellte sich ihr Gesicht auf. „Du könntest Snape fragen, Mione. Nach der letzten Nacht wird er dir nichts mehr abschlagen können!" Ein freches Grinsen breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus.

Hermione seufzte. „Du wirst es mich nie mehr vergessen lassen, oder?"

„Ich denke nicht", sagte Ginny fröhlich. Oh ja, mehr als alles andere war sie die Schwester der Zwillinge.

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

„Ausgeschlossen!", schnarrte der dunkle Mann, so dass Hermione vorsichtshalber einen Schritt zurück trat. Severus runzelte finster die Stirn. Sie wollte sich also amüsieren gehen, während er sich hier langweilte.

Er wusste, das war ungerecht, und er hatte kein Recht, es ihr zu missgönnen, aber verdammt noch mal, warum kam sie nicht her, um sich mit ihm zu unterhalten, anstatt sich für ihre albernen Klassenkameraden in die Höhle des Löwen – pardon, der Schlange – zu stürzen, damit sie sich ein paar nette Stunden in Hogsmeade machen konnten.

Sein Stirnrunzeln vertiefte sich noch etwas. Was, bei Merlin, dachte er da eigentlich? Sie sollte zu ihm kommen, um sich mit ihm zu unterhalten? Seit wann legte er denn Wert auf Konversation?

Die Antwort war simpel. Er langweilte sich entsetzlich, und er genoss es, mit ihr zu debattieren und an Lösungen für ihr gemeinsames „Problem" zu arbeiten.

„Aber Professor", versuchte es Hermione vernünftig. „Der Direktor hat gesagt, wir sollen den Schulbetrieb so normal wie möglich verlaufen lassen. Und das Hogsmeade Wochenende gehört nun einmal dazu. Ehrlich gesagt, es wäre ganz gut, wenn wir ein wenig den Druck von den älteren Schülern nehmen könnten."

„Nein!", beharrte Severus. „Zu gefährlich!"

„Ich habe die Professoren Sinistra und Vektor gefragt, und auch Madam Hooch wäre einverstanden, uns nach Hogsmeade zu begleiten, vorausgesetzt, Sie geben grünes Licht. Außerdem könnten wir in Anbetracht der Umstände die Zeit einschränken, so dass alle spätestens 3.00 nachmittags wieder im Schloss wären."

Der Tränkemeister beugte sich zu ihr hinunter. „Sie haben mal wieder an alles gedacht, hm? Nun denn, dann gehen Sie halt in Merlins Namen, und sorgen Sie dafür, dass ich es nicht bereue, meine Erlaubnis gegeben zu haben", zischte er ihr ins Ohr.

Das breite Lächeln, mit dem er diesmal belohnt wurde, hatte er bei ihr schon oft gesehen, aber es war für ihre Freunde reserviert. Es traf ihn bis ins tiefste Mark.

Als die ganze Meute am Nachmittag wieder im Schloss eintraf, waren alle einhellig der Meinung, dass es doch eine gute Idee gewesen war, nach Hogsmeade zu gehen. Es hatte zum Abendessen lange nicht mehr so viel Gelächter und hin und her fliegende Scherzworte gegeben, und das allgemeine Klima war gelöster als seit Monaten.

Umso panischer fuhr Hermione aus ihrem Bett hoch, als mitten in der Nacht ein fürchterlicher Schrei durch die Gänge Hogwarts schallte…

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

Hermione war noch nicht einmal richtig wach, als sie sich mit ihrem Zauberstab in der Hand im Aufenthaltsraum der Gryffindors wieder fand. Schlaftrunken taumelten noch einige andere zu ihr, alle mit schreckgeweiteten Augen.

„Was ist passiert? Was war das?" Ängstliche Stimmen summten. Hermione winkte ihre Klassenkameraden und die Sechstklässler zu sich.

„Ihr anderen geht wieder in eure Schlafräume! Was auch passiert, ihr kommt erst wieder raus, wenn einer der Lehrer oder ich es euch sagen!" Sie klang so ungewohnt autoritär, dass die meisten fast sofort gehorchten, und die wenigen, die zögerten, wandten sich ab, als ihr Blick sie traf.

Fast alle der noch Anwesenden waren Mitglieder der DA und so betraten sie mit gezückten Zauberstäben den Korridor vor dem Aufenthaltsraum. Er war leer, die wenigen Fackeln verbreiteten ein düsteres Licht. „Wir bleiben besser zusammen", flüsterte Hermione, und sie schlichen durch den finsteren Gang.

Hermione schob sich vorsichtig um die nächste Ecke. Ein dunkles Bündel lag nur wenige Meter vor ihr auf dem Boden, und sie erkannte es erst, als sich ein Schatten davon löste und auf sie zulief. „Miau!"

„Es ist Mrs. Norris", wisperte Hermione. Dann war das Bündel… Sie beobachtete aufmerksam den Gang, dann überwand sie die Distanz bis zu dem Mann auf dem Boden mit schnellen Schritten. „Mr. Filch?" Der Hausmeister rührte sich nicht.

„Lumos!", sagte Ginny und schaffte mehr Licht. Der Anblick von Filch war so unschön wie eh und je, zumal sie ihm jetzt so nah waren wie nie zuvor. Ein muffiger Geruch ging von ihm aus, das verfilzte dunkle Haar glänzte von dem Blut, das aus einer großen Platzwunde tropfte. Er war bewusstlos, wenn nicht sogar tot.

„Parvati", sagte Hermione und versuchte, ihren Atem zu beruhigen. „Du und Dean – ihr lauft sofort in den Krankenflügel und holt Madam Pomfrey. Seid vorsichtig, schaut um jede Ecke, bevor ihr abbiegt und deckt euch gegenseitig." Die beiden sausten los.

„Lavender und Colin, ihr müsst in die Kerker und Professor Snape holen!"

„Professor Snape?" Lavender wurde blass.

Hermione wurde ärgerlich. „Nun mach schon! Oder glaubst du immer noch, dass er der Mörder von Professor Dumbledore ist?"

„Nein, aber… ich meine, das ist Professor Snape!"

„Er wird dir schon nicht den Kopf abreißen, jetzt beeil dich!"

„Schon gut", mischte sich Ginny ein. „Colin und ich machen es." Sie nickte Hermione aufmunternd zu und zog den älteren der Creevey-Brüder mit sich. Hermione warf Lavender einen aufgebrachten Blick zu, kniete sich dann aber kommentarlos zu Filch.

Er lag auf dem Bauch, und sie konnte nicht erkennen, ob er atmete. Seine Katze saß ruhig neben ihm und starrte sie mit ihren großen gelben Augen an, als ob sie ihr etwas sagen wollte.

Ein heftiges Krachen und Poltern riss Severus aus dem Schlaf. „Professor! Professor Snape! Wachen Sie auf! Es ist ein Notfall!" Er erkannte die Stimme als die von Ginevra Weasley, sprang aus dem Bett und stürzte los.

Er riss die Tür auf und drückte der ersten Person, die davor stand, seinen Zauberstab gegen die Kehle. Das schreckensweiße Gesicht von Colin Creevey starrte ihn an; seinen Arm hatte er erhoben, um noch einmal gegen die Tür zu hämmern.

„Professor!", jappste Ginny. „Hermione schickt uns. Wir haben Filch im Korridor gefunden. Er ist verletzt oder tot!" Dann sah sie ihn mit großen Augen an, ihr Blick wanderte an seinem Körper hinunter.

Severus stieß einen Fluch aus. Er trug zum Schlafen nur eine lange schwarze Hose, sein bloßer Oberkörper war übersät mit mittlerweile schwarz und lila verfärbten Stellen, der Schwertstich war noch eine blutig verkrustete Narbe. Kein schöner Anblick für eine junge Frau.

Er knallte ihr die Tür vor der Nase zu, riss ein T-Shirt aus dem Schrank und zog es sich über. Dann schlüpfte er in die weichen Drachenhautstiefel und eilte wieder zur Tür. „Also schön. Erzählen Sie mir unterwegs, was passiert ist!"

Hermione kniete noch immer neben Filch, als sich Madam Pomfrey neben ihr niederließ. „Wie es scheint, kriegen wir beide in letzter Zeit nicht viel Schlaf, Hermione", brummte die Medihexe und scannte mit ihrem Zauberstab den Körper des Hausmeisters.

„Nein", bestätigte Hermione . „Ich habe ihn nicht bewegt, weil ich nicht wusste, wie schwer er verletzt ist", fügte sie hinzu.

„Gut gemacht", sagte Poppy. „Aber jetzt können wir ihn umdrehen. Er hat keine inneren Verletzungen, nur ein stumpfes Schädeltrauma." Etwas mühsam drehten sie den Mann herum. Und Hermione entdeckte etwas, von dem sie gehofft hätte, es nie wieder zu sehen.

„Verdammt!", fluchte sie sehr undamenhaft. „Wo bleibt nur Professor Snape?"

„Steht genau hinter Ihnen", murmelte die vertraute dunkle Stimme direkt in ihr Ohr.

Sie verbarg noch immer ihre Endeckung.

„Wir sollten alle anderen in den Gryffindorturm zurückschicken, Professor", schlug sie leise vor und rutschte ein wenig zur Seite, damit er sehen konnte, was sie meinte.

Sein Gesicht blieb unbewegt, als er den Schleim auf dem Boden neben Filch sah. „Sie haben da wahrscheinlich die größeren Erfahrungen, Miss Granger", sagte er, „aber ist es das, von dem ich denke, was es ist?"

_Gerade neben einer Sphinx erwacht, Professor?_, dachte sie respektlos. „Ich weiß ja nicht, was Sie denken…", begann Hermione vorsichtig, wurde aber von Poppy unterbrochen.

„Wovon redet ihr?"

Der Tränkemeister warf einen schnellen Blick den Korridor hoch und runter. „Sie alle!", sagte er schneidend und deutete auf die herum stehenden Gryffindors, die nicht mehr Filch, sondern nur noch ihn anstarrten.

„Sie werden jetzt sofort in Ihren Turm zurückgehen. Und niemand von Ihnen wird ihn heute Nacht mehr verlassen, es sei denn ein Mitglied des Lehrkörpers wird es Ihnen sagen. Oder Miss Granger", fügte er hinzu, als sich ihre Augen trafen. Nachdem sie nur noch zu dritt waren wandte er sich an die Medihexe. „Troll!", sagte er einfach.

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

Sie brachten Poppy und Filch in den Krankenflügel und sorgten dafür, dass nichts und niemand ungebeten dort eindringen konnte.

„Nun, Miss Granger", murmelte Snape, als sie draußen vor der Tür standen, „trauen Sie sich zu, mit mir zusammen einen Troll zu erlegen, oder sollte ich einen der anderen Lehrer wecken? Ich persönlich würde ja lieber jemanden mit Trolljägererfahrung dabei haben, aber ich kann auch verstehen, wenn Sie müde sind…"

„Eigentlich waren es Ron und Harry, die es damals mit dem Troll aufgenommen haben, wissen Sie?", sagte Hermione, die aus seinem Tonfall nicht recht schlau wurde. „Sie machen sich doch nicht etwa über mich lustig, Sir? Trolljägererfahrung, ehrlich mal!", sie schnaubte.

Seine Augenbraue wanderte nach oben. „Ich?"

Sie musste schmunzeln. „Unschuld steht Ihnen überhaupt nicht, Professor." Dann wurde sie wieder ernst. „Glauben Sie, dass ich Ihnen helfen könnte?"

„Tja, das ist die Frage, oder?", antwortete er, aber sie hatte das Gefühl, dass er nicht ihre Unterstützung bei dem Troll meinte.

Erfahrungsgemäß suchten Trolle entweder etwas zum Fressen oder zum Zerstören. Bevorzugt beides. Schüler oder Lehrer würden sich jetzt hoffentlich nirgends rumtreiben, und es war unmöglich, ohne Passwort in die Türme oder Lehrerquartiere einzudringen, egal, wie viel körperliche Gewalt man anwendete.

Blieb eigentlich nur noch etwas zum Kaputtmachen. Ein Feld ungeahnter und unbegrenzter Möglichkeiten.

„Da der Troll aus meinem ersten Schuljahr so einen Heidenspaß beim Zerstören von Toiletten hatte, könnten wir ja hier erst einmal ansetzen", schlug sie vor. Severus war einverstanden, und so begannen sie vorsichtig die Etage abzusuchen, obwohl sie fast sicher waren, dass hier niemand mehr war, da der Lärm eines Trolls kaum zu überhören zu sein würde.

Sie arbeiteten sich systematisch durch das ganze Schloss, von oben nach unten. Schließlich blieben nur noch die Kerker übrig.

„Ich wusste es", knurrte der dunkle Mann. „Muss er sich ausgerechnet bei mir rumtreiben?"

Nun, er war definitiv da. Bamm, bamm, bamm, bamm! Hermione konnte ein nervöses Lachen nicht unterdrücken. „Was?", zischte Snape.

„Ich schätze, das ist nicht Krummbein, der sich mal wieder ins Labor verirrt hat, oder?"

Seine Augen glänzten in dem diffusen Licht, und sie erkannte, dass ein Lächeln darin nistete.

„Nur wenn er neuerdings mit einer Keule auf Reagenzgläser einschlägt", sagte er samtweich.

Dann straffte er sich und marschierte durch die Tür. Hermione folgte ihm. Der Troll war genauso hässlich wie der, den sie in ihrem ersten Jahr gesehen hatte. Und er war absolut nicht kleiner. Sollten Dinge, an die man sich aus seiner Kindheit erinnerte, nicht irgendwie kleiner sein, wenn man sie aus der Perspektive späterer Jahre betrachtete?

Sie wusste nicht, wie groß er war, aber sie schätzte ihn auf gute vier Meter. Und er war hässlich. Ein fetter, wie ein toter Fisch aussehender Wanst hing über etwas, das wohl einen Lendenschurz darstellen sollte.

In seinen plumpen Fingern hing eines der seltsamen – Hermine bevorzugte im Allgemeinen den Begriff _ekligen_ - Sachen, die Snape in seinem Labor in den Glasvitrinen aufbewahrte.

Ein Ruck ging durch die Gestalt des Tränkemeisters.

„Hey, du fettes Monster!", brüllte er. „LASS! DAS! LOS!" Ein dümmlicher Ausdruck huschte über das feiste Gesicht des Trolls. Riesige Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen, als er versuchte, herauszufinden, was das unbekannte Geräusch gewesen sein konnte.

Dann drehte er sich langsam um und erblickte den Mann und das Mädchen. „Oh, toll gemacht, Professor", wisperte Hermione, der das Herz auf einmal in der Kehle zu stecken schien.

Severus zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Na ja", sagte er entschuldigend, „er will gerade einen sibirischen Lindwurmfötus fressen. Wissen Sie, wie selten die sind?"

„Wissen Sie, wie selten wir beide sind?"

„Gutes Argument", gab er zu und stellte sich vor sie, als der Troll seine Keule packte und anfing mit seinem Oberkörper zu schaukeln.

Die Tür zu seinem privaten Vorratsraum löste sich in ihre Einzelteile auf, als ein zweiter Troll durchbrach, ohne sich die Mühe zu machen, sie zu öffnen. _Soweit zu dem Plan, das Mädchen zu schützen_, dachte Severus, als sie sich instinktiv Rücken an Rücken stellten.

„Sie haben den Hauselfen eine Menge Arbeit beschert, meine Herren", sagte er im Plauderton zu den beiden Trollen. Hermione wäre es lieber gewesen, sie hätte niemals entdeckt, dass er über Humor verfügte. Einen ziemlich morbiden Humor.

„Haben wir einen Plan B?", keuchte sie in genau dem Moment, als ein dritter Troll sich aus dem Schatten der Wand erhob, wo er offenbar geschlafen hatte.

„Gab´s denn einen Plan A?", erkundigte sich Severus, während er die Trolle im Auge behielt. „Was halten Sie von einem geordneten Rückzug?", schlug sie vor, obwohl sich ihre Beine so zittrig anfühlten, dass sie nicht sicher war, wie lange sie noch stehen konnte, ganz zu schweigen von weglaufen.

„Und zulassen, dass diese Riesenidioten meine sämtlichen Vorräte auffressen?", empörte sich der Tränkemeister.

„Professor, Sie sollten ganz, ganz dringend Ihre Prioritäten ändern!"

Sie fühlte plötzlich, dass er sich umdrehte und diagonal ihre Hand umfasste. Seine Augen glühten. „Zeit für einen Alternativplan!" Er schwang seinen Zauberstab und stieß ein scharfes _Wingardium Leviosa_ aus, gleich darauf gefolgt von einem _Stupor_.

Ein Feuer glühte zwischen ihnen beiden auf, wie es in ihren Experimenten noch nie vorgekommen war, ein Brausen erfüllte die Luft, und der Tränkemeister zog sie mit sich auf den Boden und beugte sich über sie, um sie zu schützen.

Ein Donnern krachte und erschütterte den Raum. Ein Sturm tobte durch den Raum, ein blaues Buschfeuer brach sich Bahn, das Elmsfeuer knisterte in ihren Haaren und sprang dann fort, doch sie verfolgten es nicht weiter, weil sie ihre Gesichter in den Boden drückten.

Dann gab es drei erdbebenartige Aufschläge ganz in ihrer Nähe und plötzliche Ruhe kehrte ein.

Severus hob den Kopf. Direkt vor seiner Nase befand sich ein schmutziger dicker Zeh von der Größe eines doppelten Hotdogs. Als er sich aufrichtete, erkannte er auch den Besitzer besagter Zehe, welcher Kopf an Kopf mit den anderen beiden Trollen ausgeknockt am Boden lag.

Er streckte seine Hand aus und zog Hermione vom Boden hoch. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Miss Granger! Sie können sich drei weitere Kerben in ihren Zauberstab gravieren. Sie sind jetzt offiziell Hogwarts Trolljäger Nummer 1."

Hermione konnte ihr Zittern nicht mehr unterdrücken, und seine offensichtliche gute Laune bei dem Anblick der drei riesigen, regungslosen Giganten gab ihr den Rest. Sie lehnte sich an die Wand zurück und rutschte langsam daran herunter.

Sie verbarg ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen. Seit Jahren hatte sie nicht mehr in Snapes Anwesenheit geweint, und sie wollte auch jetzt nicht damit anfangen, aber sie konnte nicht mehr verhindern, dass die Tränen aus ihren zusammengepressten Augen hervorquollen.

Severus betrachtete sie bestürzt und hockte sich dann vor sie auf die Fersen. Sanft zog er ihre Hände weg und betrachtete ihr schneeweißes Gesicht und die großen, braunen Augen. Sie hatte einen Schock. Sie schüttelte verzweifelt ihren Kopf und versuchte, ihre Hände aus den seinen zu ziehen, aber er ließ nicht los.

„Miss Granger, sehen Sie mich an!", sagte er ruhig. Sie biss die Zähne zusammen und schüttelte wieder den Kopf. „Sieh mich an!", wiederholte er.

Sie hob die Augen. Ihr Atem kam abgehackt und stoßweise. „Ich hasse es!", brach es aus ihr hervor. „Ich bin so ein Feigling! Ich habe immer so viel Angst!" Beschämt senkte sie ihren Blick.

Er hob ihr Kinn an. „Ich weiß nicht, woran du dich erinnerst, aber die Hermione Granger, mit der ich gerade hier unten war, hat sich nicht wie ein Feigling benommen. Sie ist keinen Schritt gewichen und hat sofort meinen Rücken gedeckt."

Er konnte sich genau an das warme Gefühl ihres Körpers erinnern. „Du hast meine Hand nicht losgelassen und den Zauber verstärkt, genauso, wie es durch die Vereinbarkeit des Blutes sein musste."

Sie murmelte etwas Unverständliches. Er rutschte ein Stück näher an sie heran. „Du glaubst, du bist ein Feigling, weil du Angst hattest? Ich hatte auch Angst. Hältst du mich für einen Feigling?"

Ihre Augen weiteten sich. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Netter Versuch, Professor, danke sehr. Aber Sie hatten keine Angst", murmelte sie schwach.

„Du solltest mich besser kennen, um zu wissen, dass ich nicht nett bin." Er nahm ihre Hand und legte ihre Finger an seine Halsschlagader. Sein Pulst raste. „Spürst du das? Nicht gerade der kaltherzige Bastard, der der Gefahr ins Gesicht lacht, hm?"

Ihre Hand rutschte ab und verkrallte sich dann in seinem T-Shirt, als sie ihren Kopf nach vorne beugte und gegen seine Brust lehnte. Tränen durchnässten den Stoff. Seine Arme umfassten sie und zogen sie ganz zu sich heran. Ja, sein Pulst raste, aber es war keine Angst. Er hatte gelogen.

Seine Augen glitzerten, als sich etwas über seine Brust legte. Ein enger Reifen, der ihm das Atmen erschwerte und ihn dazu brachte, mit den Zähnen zu knirschen. Dies war definitiv eine Premiere. Der einst unbeliebteste Schüler und jetzt meist gehasste Lehrer dieser ehrwürdigen Einrichtung hielt das netteste und cleverste Mädchen in seinen Armen.

Ganz davon abgesehen, dass ihr Aussehen ihm gefiel. Sie war keine schwächliche und eitle Pute wie die meisten ihrer Klassenkameradinnen. Aus ihr würde eine bemerkenswerte Frau werden. Er musste die Erinnerung in seinem Denkarium speichern, denn dieser Moment würde niemals wieder kommen.

Schließlich verstummte das stille Weinen, und das Schluchzen zwischen den Atemzügen erfolgte in längeren Abständen. Severus wartete geduldig, bis sie sich von ihm zurückziehen würde.

Tief atmete er ihren Duft ein – Kokos, was sonst? – und hinderte sich mit eiserner Selbstbeherrschung daran, über ihren Rücken zu streichen. Sie war seine Schülerin, verdammt!

Als sie sich schließlich zurücklehnte, brannten ihre Wangen vor Verlegenheit. „Es tut mir Leid, Professor", murmelte sie. „Ich weiß, wie sehr Sie Gefühlsausbrüche verabscheuen".

Hermione hasste es selbst, wenn Mädchen dachten, alle Probleme ließen sich mit Tränen lösen. Sie sah ihn an. Ein ganz leichter Duft von Rasierwasser stieg ihr in die Nase, herb und unaufdringlich, nur spürbar, weil sie einander so nah waren.

Doch obwohl er sich offensichtlich vor dem Zubettgehen rasiert hatte – oder gab es da einen Zauber? – sah sie einen blauschwarzen Schimmer auf seinen noch glatt wirkenden Wangen. Und sie konnte seinen warmen Atem auf ihrem Gesicht spüren.

Seine Augen waren tatsächlich schwarz, kein sehr tiefes Blau, wie Lavender vor einigen Jahren einmal vermutet hatte und auch kein sehr dunkles Braun, sondern einfach schwarz.

Sein Gesicht war nicht mehr so lang und furchig wie noch vor einigen Tagen, seine Wangenknochen standen ein wenig höher und gaben ihm eine Symmetrie, die ihn markant und gefährlich aussehen ließ.

Sie war gespannt, wie sehr er sich noch verändern würde, wenn der Vielsafttrank seine Wirkung endgültig verlor. _Nicht mehr sehr viel_, dachte sie, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass er mittlerweile tatsächlich eher wie ein Mann Ende Zwanzig aussah als der verbrauchte Vierziger, für den sie ihn immer gehalten hatten.

Sie holte noch einmal tief Luft. „Okay", sagte sie endlich. „Und was machen wir jetzt mit denen da?" Sie deutete auf die noch immer regungslosen Trolle.

Seine Augenbraue wanderte nach oben. „Wir, Miss Granger? _Wir_ machen jetzt gar nichts." Er schob seine Hand unter ihren Ellenbogen und half ihr auf. „_Ich_ bringe Sie jetzt zum Gryffindorturm."

Vor dem Porträt der Fetten Dame blieben sie stehen, und er sah auf sie hinab. „Miss Granger, Sie gehen jetzt da hinein und in fünf Minuten werden Sie und Ihre Klassenkameraden im Bett liegen." Er zweifelte nicht daran, dass alle, die heute Nacht die Sache mit Filch mitbekommen hatten, wach waren und im Aufenthaltsraum auf Hermione warten würden.

„In genau fünf Minuten komme ich hier wieder vorbei, und wenn die Fette Dame mir dann erzählt – und das wird sie, das kann ich Ihnen versichern – dass auch nur einer von Ihnen nicht in seinem Bett liegt, dann wird Gryffindor morgen leider keine Hauspunkte mehr haben. Habe ich mich deutlich genug ausgedrückt?"

Sie lächelte ihn wieder mit diesem _Lächeln für Freunde_ an, das ihn atemlos und still machte.

„Ja, Sir, das haben Sie." Sie streckte einen Finger aus, berührte seine Hand und ließ bewusst einen blauen Funken auftanzen. „Danke, Professor!" Sie verschwand hinter dem Porträt und Severus stieß laut seinen Atem aus und fragte sich, warum sie _ihm_ dankte.


	7. Chapter 7

Dieses Kapitel ist WatchersGoddess gewidmet – dafür, dass sie eine tolle Autorin ist (lest mal bei ihr rein!) und weil sie mich wirklich aufbaut!

WatchersGoddess: ja, ich gebe es zu, ich habe schon oft heimlich geübt – mit Referaten, Aufsätzen, Übersetzungen (soll ja niemand behaupten, in der Schule lernt man nix! J ist allerdings doch schon ein paar Jahre her…was die bestimmte Szene betrifft, die du ansprichst – das war tatsächlich Absicht. Ich versuche ab und zu ein paar Originalzitate aus den Büchern oder Filmen einzubringen als Hommage, nicht um abzukupfern…im übrigen bin ich wirklich dankbar über jede Review, aber ich habe es nie als Pflicht empfunden, ich bin froh, dass es Leute gibt, die einfach lesen und Spaß haben.

mrs. spookiness: ich hoffe, du bist auch weiterhin zufrieden mit mir, ich plane jeden Tag zu updaten. Diese Story ist zu zwei/dritteln fertig, im Kopf ganz und gar, so dass keine Schreibblockade zu befürchten ist. Mittlerweile macht mir die Schreiberei hier solchen Spaß, dass ich bereits in Gedanken mit einem Sequel spiele; außerdem habe ich noch eine andere SSHG Story im Hinterkopf, über die ich nachdenke…

Sepsis: leider ist jetzt nicht alles eitel Sonnenschein, die beiden werden sich noch öfter in die Haare kriegen…

la dame: ein Nest? Hm, muss ich glatt drüber nachdenken… ich hatte Trolle immer für Säugetiere gehalten…

Majin Micha: ich verspreche, das wird sich sofort aufklären!

7. Kapitel

Es war spät an diesem Sonntagmorgen, als Hermione in die Große Halle hinunterging. Sie stieß die Tür auf und wunderte sich, dass es so still war, obwohl die meisten Schüler beim Frühstücken saßen.

Dann wanderte ihr Blick zum Lehrertisch, und sie sah dort Severus Snape neben Madam Pomfrey sitzen. Das erklärte es wohl.

Obwohl mittlerweile alle wussten, dass er weder ein Mörder noch ein Todesser – und schon gar nicht der engste Anhänger Voldemorts war - hatten die meisten noch immer große Scheu vor dem dunklen Mann, die sich einfach aus ihren Erfahrungen mit ihm ergab.

Hermione ließ sich neben Ginny auf ihren Stuhl fallen. Da sie jedoch beide ihren Grübeleien nachhingen, kam zwischen ihnen kein Gespräch auf. Sie stocherte ohne Appetit in ihrem Essen, während sie ohne etwas zu lesen in den _Propheten am Sonntag_ starrte. Sie bemerkte nicht, dass die Gespräche in der Halle völlig verstummten und sich vor ihr jemand räusperte.

Erst als Ginny sie unter dem Tisch mit dem Fuß trat, schoss sie hoch. „Professor!" Snape stand da, zu seiner vollen Größe aufgerichtet. Seine schweren Roben verdeckten seine noch immer magere Gestalt, und er wirkte einschüchternd.

„Miss Granger", sagte er flach. „Auf ein Wort." Er drehte sich um und wollte aus der Halle verschwinden. An der großen Tür wurden sie jedoch von Madam Pomfrey abgefangen.

„Severus!", sagte sie leise. „Hermione hat noch keinen Bissen gegessen, und du auch nicht. Ihr werdet jetzt frühstücken…"

„Ich hatte nicht den Eindruck, dass sich Miss Granger viel aus Ihrem Frühstück gemacht hätte", wandte Snape ebenso leise, aber schneidend ein.

„Ihr werdet jetzt zum Lehrertisch mitkommen und dort etwas essen, oder ich werde überall herumerzählen, welch ein süßer kleiner Kerl du als Kind gewesen bist…", drohte Poppy.

_Schwere Geschütze, die sie da auffährt_, dachte Hermione, die einen harten Kampf gegen das aufsteigende Lachen führte. Severus, der sich umdrehte und sie musterte, sah die tanzenden Funken in ihren Augen. Ein Grollen drang aus seiner Kehle. Er packte ihren Ellenbogen und führte sie zum Lehrertisch. Er wusste genau, wann eine Schlacht verloren war.

„Setzen Sie sich!", knurrte er, nicht bereit, ihr ein Lachen durchgehen zu lassen. Nachdem sowohl sie als auch Poppy sich am leeren Ende des Lehrertisches hingesetzt hatten, ließ die Medihexe mit mehreren Schlenkern ihres Zauberstabes soviel Essen auffahren, dass es für Dutzende Leute gereicht hätte. Bevor sie auch nur protestieren konnten, füllte sie ihre Tassen mit Tee und lehnte sich zurück.

„Ich will jetzt keine Diskussionen hören, Severus!", sagte sie scharf. „Und von dir auch nicht, Hermione!" Hermione wurde nicht umsonst als eine der brillantesten Hexen Hogwarts bezeichnet. Sie erkannte, wenn sie sich beugen musste, griff nach einem Blaubeermuffin und biss hinein.

„Was haben Sie mit den Trollen gemacht, Professor?", fragte sie kauend.

„Haben Ihnen Ihre Eltern nicht beigebracht, nicht mit vollem Mund zu sprechen, Miss Granger?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Das hatte keinen Sinn. Ich habe den ganzen Tag gefragt, warum also sollte ich während des Essens damit aufhören?"

„Ja, warum wohl?", fauchte er. Er hatte offensichtlich schlechte Laune.

„Und außerdem sprechen Sie auch gerade mit vollem Mund!", setzte sie triumphierend nach.

„Ich bin ja auch keine Lady!"

„Und ich kein Schwarzer Ritter!" _Ups! Hatte sie das gerade laut gesagt? Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt!_

Poppy hatte interessiert dem Wortwechsel zugehört. Es war immer wieder eine Freude, die schnell abgeschossenen Fragen und Antworten zu verfolgen, es war fast wie bei einem Endspiel der Quidditchweltmeisterschaft. Hin – her, hin – her…

„Wovon redet ihr eigentlich?", warf sie jetzt ein.

„Nichts!", zischten beide, und Poppy machte sich eine mentale Notiz, später da mal nachzuhaken.

„Und was ist jetzt mit den Trollen?"

„Das braucht nicht Ihre Sorge sein, Miss Granger!", sagte Severus scharf. Ihr Gesicht verdüsterte sich. Ohne Legilimens anwenden zu müssen, konnte er ihre Gedanken lesen. _Zum Trollejagen war ich gut genug, aber ansonsten…_

„Ich habe sie Firence überlassen", sagte er. „Er hat sich darum gekümmert, dass sie wieder dahin kamen, wohin sie gehören. Zentauren haben da so ihre Möglichkeiten." Er war ihr keine Erklärung schuldig, also warum, bei Merlin, fühlte er sich dazu genötigt?

Vielleicht, weil er wieder _dieses_ Lächeln sehen wollte, das sie gerade zeigte? _Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt!_

Er fasste sich wieder. Kontrolle hatte sein gesamtes Leben beherrscht, und es war mehr als eine kleine Gryffindor nötig, um sie ihm zu nehmen. „Warum ich mit Ihnen sprechen wollte – haben Sie darüber nachgedacht, wie drei geistlose Riesenkeulen auf zwei Beinen in eines der am besten gesicherten Gebäude Englands eindringen konnten?"

„Haben Sie?"

Severus war versucht, sie ins Übermorgen zu hexen. Musste sie Fragen immer mit Gegenfragen beantworten? „Miss Granger…!", sagte er drohend.

Sie seufzte. „Ich habe mir jetzt das ganze Frühstück über den Kopf zerbrochen", gab sie zu. „Aber ich komme nur auf eine Lösung…"

Der dunkle Mann nickte verstehend. „Imperius…", bestätigte er.

„Genau!"

„Moment mal, Moment mal, habe ich da jetzt etwas verpasst?", mischte sich Poppy ein. „Habt ihr zufällig vergessen, zwischen dem einen Satz und dem nächsten eine Erklärung zu liefern, oder war ich kurzzeitig taub? Wie kommt ihr jetzt auf den Imperius?"

Hermione und der Tränkemeister wechselten einen Blick. „Das liegt doch auf der Hand", antwortete Severus barsch und ungeduldig.

„Die Trolle können nicht ohne Hilfe ins Schloss gelangt sein, aber es war nicht der Hausmeister", übernahm Hermione aus Angst, Snape würde Madam Pomfrey mit einer ungehobelten Bemerkung vor den Kopf stoßen. „Filch hat ein stumpfes Schädeltrauma, wahrscheinlich von einer Keule, aber er…"

„…ist ein Squib und deshalb unfähig, Trolle zu beherrschen, dazu braucht…"

„…es schon stärkere Magie, stärker jedenfalls als das es jemand beherrschen könnte, der unter der sechsten, siebten Klassenstufe ist…"

„Also war es jemand von den noch verbleibenden Lehrern oder einer der älteren Schüler, und zwar unter dem Imperius…"

„…weil es an dieser Schule seit Quirrell niemanden mehr gegeben hat, der mit Trollen umgehen kann, aber…"

„…unter dem Imperius kann man das, wenn derjenige, der einen mit dem Imperius belegt, jemand mit einem Händchen für Trolle ist!", beendete Snape.

Poppy blinzelte kurz. Ja, das war definitiv besser als jedes Quidditchmatch. Offensichtlich hatte Severus zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben jemanden gefunden, dessen Gehirn mit der gleichen Geschwindigkeit und genauso logisch arbeitete wie seines, denn es hatte keinerlei Zaudern bei den Erklärungen gegeben, sie hatten sich die Antworten gleichsam zugespielt. Bemerkenswert!

„Tja, wenn man es so sieht, dann liegt es natürlich auf der Hand", antwortete die Medihexe gedankenvoll. „Wie kriegen wir jetzt raus, wer es war?"

Severus´ Mundwinkel kräuselte sich ein wenig. Er beugte sich ein wenig vor, stemmte seinen Ellenbogen auf den Tisch und vergrub sein Kinn in seiner Hand. „Nun, Miss Granger?"

„Ja, ja, ich weiß, Sie haben es ja gesagt…", antwortete Hermione zerknirscht.

„Stopp!" Poppy hob die Hand. „Ihr tut es schon wieder… Ihr solltet im Laufe eures Lebens gelernt haben, dass nicht jeder mit rätselhaften Andeutungen zu einem Ergebnis kommt!"

Hermione seufzte. „Es ist alles meine Schuld", gab sie zu. „Professor Snape hatte ja gesagt, es sei zu gefährlich, aber ich…"

„…war so erpicht auf billige Vergnügungen, dass Sie meine Warnungen einfach in den Wind geschlagen haben, Miss Know-it-all!"

„Wieso?", fragte Poppy verwirrt.

„Es kann nur in Hogsmeade passiert sein", erklärte Hermione geduldig. „Das war die einzige Gelegenheit. Irgendwer hat darauf spekuliert, dass wir das Hogsmeade Wochenende nicht streichen würden und hat seine Chance ergriffen. Allerdings haben wir unseren Täter damit schon einmal eingekreist. Wir wissen also definitiv, dass es weder Sie - Madam Pomfrey - noch Professor Snape gewesen sein können."

„Vielleicht waren _Sie_ es ja", murmelte Severus. Er konnte einfach nicht widerstehen, die kleine Gryffindor zu ärgern.

„Bestimmt nicht, Sir! Ich habe gelernt, mich gegen den Imperius zu wehren!", fauchte sie.

„Ach, wirklich?" Sein Ton und die hochgezogene Augenbraue machten klar, was er von dieser Antwort hielt. Plötzlich hielt er seinen Zauberstab in der Hand. „Finite incantatem!"

Hätte sie unter dem Imperius gestanden, wäre sie jetzt zusammengesackt, aber sie saß so aufrecht wie zuvor, mit verschränkten Armen und Ärger im Gesicht. Sie würde ihre Emotionen nie verbergen können. Fast hätte er geschmunzelt.

„Ich würde es vorziehen, wenn Sie Ihren Stab jetzt wegstecken würden, Sir", sagte sie. „Wir sorgen schon für Gerede!"

Er steckte ihn tatsächlich kommentarlos weg. _Das_ musste sie sich rot im Kalender anstreichen! „Sie werden Ihre Gryffindors überprüfen, Miss Granger", wies er an. „Madam Pomfrey und ich übernehmen die anderen." Er stand auf und sah auf sie hinab. „Ich erwarte Sie dann heute Abend nach dem Essen bei mir."

Sie erwiderte seinen Blick. „Ja, Sir", antwortete sie und bevor er sich abwenden konnte fügte sie hinzu: „Sie sollten sich vielleicht über die Tatsache Gedanken machen, dass außer Filch niemand weiter verletzt wurde, weil sich die Trolle gleich auf die Suche nach jemanden gemacht haben…"

Er runzelte die Stirn, unterbrach sie jedoch nicht. „Ich meine ja nur…", murmelte Hermione. „Vielleicht war überhaupt nicht beabsichtigt, dass jemand anders als der Besitzer bestimmter Räumlichkeiten zu Schaden kommt, deshalb auch gleich drei ausgewachsene Bergtrolle. Selbst ein so mächtiger Zauberer wie ein gewisser Tränkemeister dürfte damit so seine Probleme haben."

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

Es war einfach, ihre Klassenkameraden zu überprüfen. Hermione bat alle, die mit in Hogsmeade gewesen waren, sich im Aufenthaltsraum zu versammeln und erklärte ihnen die Sache mit den Trollen. Keiner weigerte sich, mit dem Finite Incantatem belegt zu werden, und es dauerte nur Minuten, um sicher zu gehen, dass es niemand der Gryffindors gewesen war.

Sie war erleichtert, denn sie konnte sich vorstellen, dass Snape es sie nie wieder vergessen lassen würde, wäre es einem von ihnen passiert. Den Rest des Vormittages verbrachte sie mit Ginny am See, wo sie einfach nur faul herum lagen und sich unterhielten.

Hermione hatte nicht gewusst, wie sehr sie die Gespräche mit Ginny vermisst hatte. Sie verzichteten auf das Mittagessen in der Großen Halle, da sie beide keinen Hunger verspürten.

„Wir haben bald Halloween", bemerkte Ginny träumerisch. „Die richtige Trollzeit, oder?" Sie war natürlich damals nicht dabei gewesen, als Harry, Ron und Hermione das erste Mal auf einen Troll getroffen waren, aber sie kannte die Geschichte auswendig.

Hermione lächelte und blickte über den See. Genau in diesem Moment brach sich ein Sonnenstrahl Bahn und erhellte zum ersten Mal den düsteren Tag. Der Riesenkrake tauchte auf und bewegte spielerisch seine gewaltigen Fangarme. Ein heller Schrei ließ sie nach oben blicken.

Ein grauer Blitz schoss auf sie herab, entpuppte sich als Amigo. Sie hielt ihm den Arm hin und er landete. Die Nachricht war kurz. _Vergessen Sie heute Abend. Kommen Sie sofort! S_.

Wie üblich riss er die Tür auf. „Sie waren schon wieder nicht beim Essen!", sagte er eisig ohne Begrüßung.

Sie bückte sich und streichelte Krummbein. „Haben Sie mich deshalb herbestellt, Professor? Seit wann machen Sie sich Gedanken um meine Essgewohnheiten?"

„Seit Poppy mich deshalb terrorisiert", antwortete er unwirsch, und deutete auf die Medihexe, die neben einem Sessel stand, in dem mit einem leeren Gesichtsausdruck Ernie MacMillan saß. „Sie scheint zu glauben, dass ich Ihnen den Appetit verderbe!"

„Ich dachte immer, Terrorisieren ist eher Ihre Spezialität, Professor. Nein, Madam Pomfrey, dafür kann er ausnahmsweise mal wirklich nichts", sagte Hermione und kam näher. „Ich mache mir nur Sorgen. Stand Ernie unter dem Imperius?"

„Wir wissen nicht, ob er unter _dem_ Imperius stand, jedenfalls reagierte er als einziger und ich wollte ihn gerade befragen, aber Poppy ist offenbar der Meinung, dass es ohne Sie nicht mehr geht, Miss Granger!"

Die Medihexe warf ihm einen ärgerlichen Blick zu. „Ich bin nur der Meinung, dass Hermione genau wie wir Bescheid wissen sollte, und du könntest durchaus etwas netter zu ihr sein."

„Ich werde so _richtig_ nett zu ihr sein, sobald sie verheiratet ist", erwiderte der dunkle Mann süffisant und drehte sich dann um, um das Veritasserum zu holen. Hermione schoss das Blut in die Wangen und sie ballte die Fäuste. Irgendwann würde sie ihn ins Übermorgen hexen, das schwor sie sich. Irgendwann… Aber nicht jetzt.

„Was meint er?", fragte Poppy verwirrt.

„Das ist seine Version eines Running Gag", stieß sie zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

Der Tränkemeister wirbelte wieder herein, in der Hand eine Phiole. Er kniete sich neben dem Sessel nieder und schnipste mit den Fingern. „MacMillan, sehen Sie mich an!" Der leere Blick des jungen Hufflepuff ging über ihn hinweg, ohne ihn zu sehen.

„Was haben Sie mit ihm gemacht?", fragte Hermione flüsternd. Sie war erschrocken.

Snape ignorierte sie und flößte ihm den Trank ein. „Nichts", antwortete die Medihexe an seiner Stelle. „In diesem Zustand befindet er sich, seit wir den Imperius von ihm genommen haben."

„Mr. MacMillan!", sagte der dunkle Mann mit einer so tiefen Stimme, dass es Hermione kalt den Rücken herunter lief. „Erkennen Sie hier anwesende Personen?"

Noch immer unstetig wanderte Ernies Blick umher. „Sie sind…", seine Zähne klapperten auf einmal aufeinander, „… Sie sind Professor Snape. Und Hermione. Und Madam Pomfrey."

„Wissen Sie, welcher Tag heute ist?" Snapes Stimme war leise, und Hermione fragte sich, warum er sich auf Umwegen vorarbeitete.

„Sonn…. Sonntag, Sir!"

„Und gestern war Samstag, richtig. Können Sie mir sagen, warum das kein gewöhnlicher Samstag war, Mr. MacMillan?"

„Es war Hogsmeade Wochenende." Ernie schien jetzt wacher zu werden, seine Antworten kamen flüssiger und ohne Stocken. Seine Augen fixierten den Lehrer für Zaubertränke.

„Jaaa...", bestätigte Snape. „Erzählen Sie mir, was passierte, nachdem Miss Granger in die Eingangshalle kam und allen mitteilte, dass das Hogsmeade Wochenende statt finden würde. Erzählen Sie alles, Schritt für Schritt. Lassen Sie nichts aus."

Ernies Augen wurden wieder glasig. Er schien in seine Erinnerungen zu schlüpfen. „Hermione kam die Treppe hinauf", murmelte er. „Sie sagte, Sie hätten Ihre Erlaubnis gegeben. Wir haben laut gejohlt…" _So genau wollten wir es vielleicht doch nicht wissen_, dachte Hermione.

„Dann sind wir nach Hogsmeade gegangen. Alle zusammen, aber immer so grüppchenweise. Ich war mit Hannah Abbot zusammen…" Ein träumerisches Lächeln umspielte die Mundwinkel des jungen Mannes.

„Wir waren bei Zonkos und dann bei Madam Hilton, weil Hannah eine neue Festrobe brauchte. Es hat lange gedauert bei Madam Hilton und mir wurde langweilig. Ich ging hinaus, um draußen auf sie zu warten…" Er verstummte, ein Zittern lief durch seinen kräftigen Körper. „Ich ging hinter das Haus, weil ich mal musste… Und dann…"

Seine Augen weiteten sich plötzlich. „Große, gelbe Augen! Eine Schlange, eine riesige Schlange!" Sein Atem wurde heftiger, Schweiß brach ihm aus.

„Sie wollte mich beißen! Ich dachte, ich würde sterben!" Ernie schrie jetzt.

„Schsch…, Mr. MacMillan! Alles ist gut!", versuchte Madam Pomfrey ihn zu beruhigen, doch er schüttelte ihren Arm ab.

„Da waren noch zwei Männer", keuchte er. „Ein kleiner, aber der war nicht so schlimm. Und dann ein großer, fast so groß wie Professor Snape. Ich konnte sein Gesicht nicht erkennen, wegen der Kapuze, aber er hatte grauenhafte rote Augen. Ich hab mir in die Hosen gemacht wie ein Kleinkind." Er begann zu schluchzen, Tränen strömten über sein Gesicht.

Es schüttelte ihn, aber er fuhr fort. „Der Große hat seinen Zauberstab auf mich gerichtet, und dann… dann… ich weiß es nicht mehr!" Er brüllte jetzt aus vollem Hals. „Ich weiß es nicht mehr! Ich weiß nicht mehr…" Er brach zusammen und weinte unkontrolliert. Plötzlich fuhr er ruckartig hoch. Seine Augen waren wieder starr.

„Doch… eines weiß ich noch. Der Große sagte zu dem Kleinen: Nicht einmal mein guter Freund Severus wird es mit dreien auf einmal aufnehmen können. Nicht einmal er. Sie werden mir seinen Kopf bringen, und ich werde ihn mitten auf Hogsmeades Marktplatz auf einem Pfahl aufspießen, um alle daran zu erinnern, was mit Verrätern geschieht!"

Severus sprang auf und stieß einen schrillen durchgehenden Pfiff aus. Von irgendwoher fiel ein Schatten aus der Dunkelheit und ließ sich auf seiner Schulter nieder.

Abwesend kraulte der Tränkemeister den Falken. „Du musst mir einen Gefallen tun, Amigo. Du musst Albus oder Minerva oder Harry finden, und zwar so schnell wie möglich. Verstehst du?"

„Kjuck!" _Offensichtlich war der Vogel mehr als bereit, Snape den Gefallen zu tun_, dachte Hermione. Sie war verblüfft. Sie hatte noch nie zuvor gehört, dass der dunkle Mann Harry bei seinem Vornamen nannte.

Mit zwei schnellen Schritten war Severus bei seinem Schreibtisch und kritzelte eine Nachricht auf ein Stück Pergament. Er band sie Amigo um den Fuß, ging zum Fenster und streichelte den Falken. „Du musst sehr, sehr vorsichtig sein, hörst du? Und trotzdem so schnell wie noch nie!"

„Kjuck!" Der Falke schoss davon.

„Also hatte Hermione Recht", stellte Poppy fest. „Es ging wirklich nur um dich!"

„Das ist jetzt egal, viel wichtiger ist…"

Hermione unterbrach ihn. „…dass sich Voldemort gestern in Hogsmeade aufgehalten hat, und wahrscheinlich noch immer in der Nähe ist. Voldemort und Pettigrew."

„Ja!" Dann wirbelte er zu ihr herum. „Habe ich nicht gesagt, dass es zu gefährlich sein würde, nach Hogsmeade zu gehen, verdammt noch mal?", herrschte er sie an.

„Es tut mir Leid, dass ich schon wieder Ihr Leben in Gefahr gebracht habe…"

„Mein Leben? Hier geht's doch nicht um mich, Sie kleine, unerträgliche Besserwisserin! Eine Menge Schüler waren in Gefahr, Sie eingeschlossen!"

Hermione sprang auf. „Nicht um Sie, _Sir_? Machen Sie doch mal die Augen auf! Es ging nur um Sie! Das war Voldemorts persönlicher kleiner Rachefeldzug. Wäre es um uns gegangen, das kann ich Ihnen versichern, dann hätte er auch etwas gegen uns unternommen.

Eine bessere Gelegenheit, beispielsweise mich zu erwischen, würde er nie wieder kriegen! Aber das hat ihn alles gar nicht interessiert, weil ihn sein Hass auf Sie so blind macht! Er will Sie, Professor, und nur Sie allein!"

Wieder einmal standen sie sich gegenüber und funkelten sich wütend an.

„Hört auf, alle beide!" Poppys Ton hätte McGonagall alle Ehre gemacht. „Ihr habt beide Recht, doch jetzt können wir sowieso nichts mehr ändern." Sie beschwor eine Trage, auf die sie den bewegungslosen Ernie MacMillan levitierte und verschwand dann, um den Jungen zum Krankenflügel zu bringen.

„Gehen Sie jetzt, Miss Granger", sagte der Tränkemeister kalt und drehte sich um.

„Was haben Sie vor?", fragte Hermione misstrauisch.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Sie das irgendetwas angeht", knurrte er warnend.

„Sie werden jetzt nicht da rausgehen und sie suchen!", sagte Hermione fest.

Severus wirbelte wieder herum. „Ach nein? Und was sollte mich daran hindern?"

Sie wich schnell ein paar Schritte zurück und zog ihren Zauberstab. „Nicht was, Professor. Wer."

Bei Merlin, war er schnell. Obwohl sie ihren Stab schon draußen und auf ihn gerichtet und vor allem auch damit gerechnet hatte, hätte er sie trotzdem beinahe überrumpelt.

„Expelliarmus!" Er krachte gegen die Wand, sein Zauberstab flog in ihre Hand. Severus starrte sie an. Sie wagte es…

„In Ihrem dritten Jahr konnte man Ihnen das vielleicht noch durchgehen lassen, Miss Granger…", begann er so leise und drohend, dass sie kaum noch atmen konnte.

Sie war blass, hielt aber noch immer entschlossen ihren Zauberstab auf ihn gerichtet. „Wissen Sie", unterbrach sie ihn. „Professor Dumbledore hat in unserem ersten Jahr einmal gesagt, es verlange viel Mut, sich seinen Feinden zu stellen, doch genauso viel, seinen Freunden gegenüber zu treten.

Er hatte Unrecht. Ich habe in meinem ganzen Leben noch nie so viel Angst gehabt wie jetzt, aber ich werde trotzdem nicht zulassen, dass Sie losziehen und sich von Voldemort und Pettigrew töten lassen."

„Nein, das tun Sie lieber selbst, nicht wahr?", höhnte Severus und stand langsam auf. Und dann traf ihn das, was sie gesagt hatte mit aller Macht. Hatte sie ihn gerade, wenn auch sehr verschlüsselt, als Freund bezeichnet? Seine Augen verdrehten sich, bis nur noch das Weiße zu sehen war, und er fiel wieder zu Boden.

„Verdammt!", fluchte Hermione, „verdammt! Ich habe doch gewusst, dass er noch nicht fit ist!" Sie fiel neben ihm auf die Knie. „Professor!"

Es ging so schnell, dass sie es erst realisierte, als sie schon unter ihm lag, ihre Beine durch seine Knie blockiert, ihre Hände in einem Schraubstockgriff, einen Ellenbogen auf ihrer Kehle und ihr eigener Zauberstab auf sie gerichtet.

„Trauen Sie niemals einem Slytherin", knurrte er böse. Hatte sie geglaubt, vorher Angst zu haben? Blödsinn! Jetzt wusste sie, was Angst war.

Ihr Atem kam so abgehackt, dass sie glaubte, sie würde gleich ersticken. Es schien nicht genug Sauerstoff in ihre Lungen zu gelangen. „Mit welchem Recht glauben Sie eigentlich, mir vorschreiben zu können, was ich zu tun oder zu lassen habe?"

Sie versuchte logisch zu sein. „Voldemort… weiß mittlerweile, dass sein Plan fehlgeschlagen ist. Er weiß auch, dass …Sie mithilfe des Veritasserums im Besitz aller nötigen Informationen sein werden. Und er wird Sie gut genug kennen, um zu wissen, dass Sie jetzt hinausgehen wollen, um ihn zu suchen. Es ist so einfach, eine …Falle aufzubauen, aus der nicht einmal Sie rauskommen! Bitte!" Sie bekam definitiv keine Luft mehr.

„Was schert es Sie, ob ich lebe oder tot bin?" Severus löste seinen Griff ein wenig, als er bemerkte, dass sie blau anlief, doch es war zu spät.

Diesmal war sie es, deren Augen sich verdrehten, doch bei ihr war es nicht gespielt. „Ich versuche nur, meine Freunde zu schützen", ächzte sie und wurde ohnmächtig.

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

Hermione hatte ein Dejá Vu, als sie erwachte. Sie lag auf der Couch, während Severus Snape neben ihr in einem Sessel saß und sie betrachtete. Sie seufzte erleichtert; er war nicht gegangen, um Voldemort zu suchen.

„Wie viele?", flüsterte sie.

Er runzelte die Stirn. „Wie viele was?"

„Wie viele Hauspunkte haben Sie abgezogen?"

„Ich mag es, wenn Sie schlafen oder ohnmächtig sind", sagte er gedankenvoll. „Sie reden dann so erstaunlich wenig."

„Ich mag es nicht, wenn Sie schweigen", antwortete sie schwach. „Es ist so erstaunlich bedrohlich."

Severus beugte sich ein wenig vor, um ihr direkt in die Augen zu schauen. „Sie wollen wohl überhaupt keine Angst mehr vor mir haben, oder?"

Hermione schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich will nicht. Aber vorhin hatte ich fürchterliche Angst."

„Gut. Vergessen Sie das niemals – ich bin nicht nett oder sozial oder freundlich. Ich habe mich in all den Jahren nie verstellen müssen, ich bin der böse schwarze Mann aus dem Kerker." Er streckte die Hand aus und berührte ihren Ellenbogen. „Kommen Sie, es wird Zeit, dass Sie in den Gryffindorturm kommen."

„Kann ich… kann ich nicht hier bleiben? Und wir reden ein bisschen oder arbeiten oder so?"

Severus ließ seinen Kopf gegen die Lehne seines Sessels fallen. „Geben Sie eigentlich niemals auf?"

Sie lächelte, dieses spezielle Lächeln, und brach ihm damit das Genick. „Nein, eigentlich nicht. Nicht, wenn der Kampf sich lohnt."

Beinahe hätte er selbst gelächelt. Stattdessen schnipste er mit den Fingern, und ein kleines Kerlchen platzte aus dem Nirgendwo zwischen sie. „Dobby will gerade Feierabend machen, Professor Severus, Sir!"

„Wie oft soll ich dir noch sagen, dass man einem Titel keinen Vornamen anhängt?", brummte Snape, doch für Hermione klang es eher so, als wäre es ein übliches Geplänkel zwischen ihm und dem Hauselfen.

„So oft, bis Professor Severus alt genug ist!", antwortete Dobby triumphierend.

„Und das wäre wann?", mischte sich Hermione ein.

Dobby stieß ein Quieken aus, das schrill genug war, um ihre Ohren zum Klingeln zu bringen. „Hermione Granger!" Er warf sich in ihre Arme. „Dobby hat so oft an Hermione gedacht und an Harry Potter und Ronald Weasley! Er hat sich solche Sorgen gemacht!"

Severus räusperte sich. Dobby drehte sich herum, ohne Hermione loszulassen. „Dobby hat Feierabend, Professor Severus!", teilte er würdevoll mit.

„Ich glaube, Miss Granger würde gern etwas essen", sagte der Tränkemeister auffallend sanft.

Hermione wollte den Kopf schütteln, doch ein Blick von Snape warnte sie. „Oh, dann! Was kann Dobby Hermione Granger bringen?"

„Bring einfach zweimal Abendessen", orderte der dunkle Mann.

„Hat Professor Severus wieder das Essen ausfallen lassen?" Missbilligend betrachtete Dobby die hagere Gestalt vor sich. Er piekste mit seinem knochigen Finger in Snapes Bauch. „Sie sind viel zu dünn!"

„Dobby, ich weiß nicht, ob man es dir schon mitgeteilt hat: Du bist ein Hauself, nicht meine Mutter!", knurrte Severus.

Der kleine Kerl grinste frech. „Einer muss sich ja um Professor Severus kümmern", antwortete er patzig und verschwand so plötzlich wie er aufgetaucht war.

Severus rieb sich die Stirn. Er hatte es im selben Moment bereut, als er Dobby gerufen hatte. Ihre Wortgefechte mochten angehen, wenn sie allein waren, doch ausgerechnet vor Hermione Granger… Sie lachte – schon wieder – über ihn. Nicht offen, natürlich nicht, aber ihre Augen funkelten derart, dass alles klar war.

„Amüsieren Sie sich, Miss Granger?"

„Darf ich Sie was fragen, Professor?"

„Kann ich es verhindern?" Seine Augenbraue wanderte nach oben.

„Ein schlichtes Nein würde genügen…"

„Um dann zuzusehen, wie Sie vor Neugier platzen? Nein, ich habe immerhin Verantwortung für Sie, und Albus würde es mir wirklich übel nehmen, wenn seine Spitzenschülerin elendig zugrunde geht, weil ich ihre Fragen nicht beantwortet habe."

Hermione wertete das als Ja. „Ihre Mutter, Sir… Warum war Ihr Name Prince, und nicht Dumbledore?"

Seine Augen verengten sich. „Sie kleine … unerträgliche…"

Sie hob abwehrend ihre Hand. „Ja, ja, ich weiß schon", sagte sie resigniert. „Besserwisserin, arrogante Göre, dummes Mädchen… kenne ich alles schon. Es tut mir Leid, ich ziehe die Frage zurück."

Sie senkte ihren Kopf und vermied jeden Blickkontakt, bis Dobby wieder erschien. In Windeseile hatte er einen kleinen Tisch zwischen ihnen aufgebaut und bedeutend zuviel Essen auf ihm arrangiert.

„Dobby hat jetzt aber wirklich Feierabend, Professor Severus, Sir! Sie brauchen gar nicht mehr nach ihm zu rufen, es sei denn, Hermione Granger möchte etwas."

„Ach, und welcher Tatsache verdankt sie ihre bevorzugte Behandlung?", fragte Snape scharf.

Dobby grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen. „Sie ist viel hübscher als Professor Severus und viel freundlicher. Und sie ist Dobbys Freundin!" Mit einem Knall verschwand er.

„Schade, dass Sie ihm keine Hauspunkte abziehen können…", murmelte Hermione unter ihrem nicht vorhandenen Bart hervor.

Da waren sie also wieder beim Thema.

„Freunde, hm?", murmelte Severus nachdenklich. „Ist es eigentlich üblich unter Freunden, sich gegenseitig fast umzubringen? Erhellen Sie mich, Miss Granger. Ich bin sicherlich kein Spezialist auf diesem Gebiet, aber einen anderen gegen eine Wand zu schmettern, erscheint mir nicht sehr freundschaftlich…

Oder wo ich gerade so ins Grübeln gerate… ihn anzünden… in seiner Vorratskammer einbrechen… bestehlen…ihm grundsätzlich entgegentreten… soll ich fortfahren?"

Sie wurde rot und hob ihren Kopf, um ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Ah, der Gryffindorsche Löwenmut! Er liebte es, sie zu provozieren. „Sie reißen alles aus dem Zusammenhang, Sir! Das ist nicht fair!"

Seine Lippen kräuselten sich, und sie wusste, sie hatte ihm wieder Munition geliefert. „Ja, aber wer hätte auch je behauptet, dass die übergroße Fledermaus fair ist?" Er schnurrte fast.

Sie versuchte ruhig zu bleiben, aber es war ein aussichtsloser Kampf. Ihre Gabel, mit der sie in ihrem Salat gestochert hatte, fiel klirrend auf den Tisch. „Ach, verdammt noch mal, Professor! Es gibt bei Ihnen eine Diskrepanz zwischen ihrem Handeln und Ihrem Reden… Ich könnte Sie manchmal…"

„Ts, ts, Miss Granger! Ich bin schockiert!" Es war zu reizvoll, unmöglich zu widerstehen.

„Ach, hören Sie auf!", schrie sie ihn an. „Sie riskieren seit Ihrer frühesten Jugend Ihr Leben, lassen sich verletzen und foltern, retten ein Dutzend Mal anderer Leute Leben, wobei Sie immer Ihr eigenes riskieren – und dann können Sie es nicht einmal ertragen, wenn man Ihnen danken will, können es nicht einmal ertragen, wenn sich andere Sorgen um Sie machen, können es nicht ertragen, wenn… Ach, vergessen Sie's!"

Hermione starrte auf den Boden. Es hatte keinen Sinn. Sie hatte gemocht, was sie in den letzten Tagen mit Snape erlebt hatte, hatte die Diskussionen und die Versuche, ihre gemeinsame Kraft zu beherrschen genossen, sie mochte seine gelegentlichen spöttischen Kommentare zu diversen außerschulischen Dingen.

Sogar Trolle zu jagen erschien ihr jetzt in der Erinnerung abenteuerlich. Sie war soweit gegangen, zu glauben, sie könnten Freunde werden. Sie hatte sich geirrt – na ja, wenigstens dieses Gefühl war ihr vertraut.

Sie hatte nicht gehört, dass er sich bewegt hatte, doch plötzlich hockte er neben ihr. „Hey", sagte er leise. „Die kleine Löwin wird doch jetzt nicht wegen mir heulen, oder?"

Sie warf ihren Kopf zurück. „Ihretwegen zu heulen habe ich schon in der dritten Klasse aufgegeben", antwortete sie schwach. „Hat Ihnen schon mal jemand gesagt, dass Sie ein verdammter Mistkerl sind?"

„Gelegentlich meinte ich, solche oder ähnliche Bezeichnungen gehört zu haben, aber die wenigsten hatten den Nerv, mir das direkt zu sagen."

„Nun ja, das ist es, was Freunde tun, wissen Sie?" Hermione lächelte auf einmal wieder. „Sie sagen einem auch einmal unangenehme Wahrheiten ins Gesicht!"

Er stützte beide Hände auf die Lehne der Couch und studierte sie aufmerksam. „Sie lesen doch jetzt nicht gerade meine Gedanken, Professor?", fragte Hermione, sich der Tatsache bewusst, sich einem äußerst fähigen Legilimentiker gegenüber zu befinden.

„War das eine Einladung?", flüsterte er.

„Nein!"

„Im Gegensatz zur landläufigen Meinung, ich sei ein Vampir – was ich nicht bin – brauche ich keine Einladungen", murmelte er weich. Und dann war er da, eine ungeheure Präsenz in ihrem Kopf.

Er tat gar nichts weiter, er durchwühlte nicht ihre Erinnerungen, stöberte nicht in ihren Gedanken – ihr war nur bewusst, dass er da war. Ein Schauer lief über ihren Rücken, ihre Härchen stellten sich auf.

Sie griff nach seiner Hand. „Professor, bitte!" Ein glühender eiserner Ring schien sich um ihren Kopf zu legen, blies jeglichen Gedanken fort, als ein rasender Schmerz sie aufkeuchen ließ. Severus riss seine Hand los und sich selbst aus ihrem Kopf. Er ließ sich in seinen Sessel zurück fallen und atmete schwer.

„Was haben Sie getan?", fragte Hermione.

„Was haben Sie getan?", fragte der Tränkemeister im gleichen Moment.

Sie starrten sich grübelnd an. Dann begannen sie wieder gleichzeitig: „Als ich ihre Hand…"

„Sie haben mich angefasst…"

Severus machte eine großzügige Handbewegung. „Sie zuerst."

„Ich glaube, es hat wieder etwas mit der Vereinbarkeit des Blutes zu tun. Als wir uns das erste Mal berührt haben, hat es auch wahnsinnig geschmerzt, wissen Sie noch?"

„Wie könnte ich das vergessen? Vielleicht ist es immer eine Art Initiations-Schock, etwas, das unser Körper erst abspeichern muss, um darauf zurückzugreifen."

Hermione runzelte die Stirn. „Sie glauben, dass es jetzt nicht wieder passieren würde?"

„Das werden wir nur herausfinden, wenn wir es ausprobieren!"

Severus beugte sich wieder vor und sah sie intensiv an. Sie war versucht, ihren Blick abzuwenden, aber erstens brauchte ein starker Legilimentiker nicht unbedingt Blickkontakt, und zweitens wollte sie es auch wissen. Severus streckte seine Hand aus. Zögernd legte sie ihre Hand in seine.

Rot glühend schoss eine Wand aus Blut durch ihren Kopf, rauschte wie ein Wasserfall, doch diesmal ließen sie beide nicht los, ihre Hände verkrampften sich noch fester umeinander.

Ein Kaleidoskop von Farben explodierte in ihren Köpfen, ließ ein Feuerwerk in ihren Gedanken tanzen. Und dann war es vorbei, ein letztes helles Rauschen, und sie konnten wieder klar denken. Es war eine erschreckende, brillante Klarheit. Severus hatte noch nie das Gefühl von solch klarem, unverfälschtem Empfangen gehabt.

Im Gegensatz zu dem, was die meisten glaubten, war ein Legilimentiker kein „Gedankenleser". Man konnte einen Wust von Gedanken und Gefühlen spüren, aber meistens musste man sich zusammen reimen, was tatsächlich vorging.

Doch bei Hermione war es anders. Nicht einmal zwischen ihm und Albus war es möglich, sich so deutlich auszutauschen. Severus konnte sich selbst durch Hermiones Augen sehen, und zu seiner Verblüffung war da kein Hass, keine Abneigung, kein Schrecken.

Vielleicht ein wenig Furcht, aber ansonsten… Respekt, Sorge, Wissensdurst – natürlich, was sonst? – und… verdammt, war das Sympathie?

Er war dankbar für seine Okklumentikfähigkeiten, denn er hätte nicht gewollt, dass Hermione von seiner Verwirrung und Fassungslosigkeit überrollt wurde.

_Tja, Neugier bringt die Katze um_, hörte Hermione plötzlich eine sanfte Stimme in ihrem Kopf, und es war nicht ihre eigene. _Oder sollte ich eher sagen, die kleine Löwin?_ Sie konnte schwören, dass er fasziniert war.

_Neugier_, dachte sie probehalber, _oder Schlangen_…

Beinahe hätte er losgelassen, doch dann sah er das Lachen in ihren Augen.

_Vorsicht, Professor, Sie werden sich doch wohl nicht untreu werden? Sie waren ja beinahe nett, und dabei bin ich noch gar nicht verheiratet!_

Er antwortete mit einem echten Lächeln, er konnte nicht anders. Wer hätte gedacht, dass er einmal mit der kleinen Miss Know-it-all scherzen würde? Er spürte, dass Faszination sich über ihre anderen Gefühle legten. _Sie können ja lächeln… Ich meine, so richtig… Ich wollte sagen…_ Sie wurde rot, versuchte, ihre Hand zu entziehen. Er zog sie noch näher heran.

_Ah, habe ich mich verraten? Ich gebe es zu: Ja, ich bin ein Mensch. Das muss jetzt aber unter uns bleiben_. Sie lachte laut auf. Freude und Belustigung überspülten ihn geradezu. Er hatte Recht gehabt. Hermione Granger würde nie ihre Emotionen verbergen können. Es störte ihn überhaupt nicht.

_Sie hat ihren Namen behalten, als sie Albus heiratete. Meine Großmutter. Das kommt vor, selbst in der Zaubererwelt. Deshalb hieß meine Mutter Prince. Zufrieden?_ Einen Moment lang schien sie verwirrt über seinen abrupten Themenwechsel, doch dann nickte sie.

Dieser eine Moment war vollkommen frei von Missverständnissen oder Ärger übereinander. So stellte sich Severus Harmonie vor. Und natürlich durfte, konnte, würde so etwas nicht lange dauern. Ein energisches Pochen am Fenster unterbrach sie, und er löste ihre Verbindung. Es war Amigo mit einer Nachricht.

Sie war alarmierend. _Severus! Bleib im Schloss, was auch immer passiert, geh nicht hinaus. Wir brauchen deine Hilfe mit dem Wolfsbanntrank. Sie haben Remus gefangen, in seiner Wolfsform. Verhindern seine Rückverwandlung. Wir kommen bald! Albus._

Der Tränkemeister fluchte lautlos und gab Hermione das Pergament. Erst als sie es durchgelesen hatte und den Kopf hob, fragte er sich, seit wann es ihm natürlich erschien, seine Probleme mit ihr zu teilen.

„Du meine Güte", wisperte sie erschrocken. „Remus Lupin als Wolf. Ich habe gelesen, umso länger sie sich nicht zurückverwandeln können, umso unmöglicher wird es. Und jetzt haben wir schon drei Tage nach Vollmond!"

Severus nickte nachdenklich. „Man geht von maximal drei Tagen aus", erklärte er leise. Dann straffte er sich. „Okay. Genug geplaudert. Ich muss den Wolfsbanntrank modifizieren. Sie können jetzt beruhigt in den Gryffindorturm zurückkehren. Ich werde hier bleiben und keinen Gedanken mehr an Voldemort verschwenden." Er klang bitter.

„Aber ich könnte Ihnen helfen!"

„Ich wusste, dass Sie das sagen würde, aber danke, nein!" Er nahm ihren Arm und führte sie zur Tür.

„Aber…"

Er ragte turmhoch über ihr auf und stütze seine beiden Arme rechts und links von ihrem Kopf ab. „Welchen Teil von „Nein" haben Sie nicht verstanden, Miss Granger? Sie gehen jetzt oder…" Plötzlich war er wieder _da_. Genau in ihrem Kopf. _Oder ich tue etwas, das wir beide dann bereuen werden…_

Er schob sie hinaus und knallte die Tür zu. _Alles wie gehabt_, dachte Hermione und überlegte, was er tun könnte, das sie _beide_ bereuen würden.

Severus lehnte an der anderen Seite der Tür und fragte sich genau dasselbe.


	8. Chapter 8

Trommelwirbel!!!!!! Feuerwerk!!!!!! Das heutige Kapitel ist gewidmet – Sepsis! (Bekommt den Ronald-Weasley-Preis für ewige Treue!)

WatchersGoddess: wirklich, _wirklich_, ich versichere dir, Sevs Drohung war eine völlig leere… ich bin mir sicher, er hatte keine Ahnung, wovon er sprach… noch nicht (!)… was Dobby angeht: mir kam er immer ein wenig suspekt vor in der Beschreibung der Bücher, und ich dachte, da muss doch mehr dahinter sein – ich meine, der kleine Kerl ist der einzige, der sich jemals gerne hat befreien lassen und er wird für seine Arbeit bezahlt! Da könnte er ruhig ein wenig Selbstvertrauen bekommen… ich weiß, sehr OOC, aber das geht so weiter, da bleibe ich hart (irres Lächeln aufsetzt!)

mrs. spookiness: küssen? Ahhhhhhhhhh! Die Augen mit der Hand verdecke und dann durch die Finger schiele… Also ehrlich mal! Sev ist Lehrer – der kann keine Schülerin küssen, das wäre durch und durch unmoralisch, oder?

LMA23: hey, das ist nicht meine Behauptung, das hat Sev selbst gesagt! Ich bin hier nur der Sekretär (sozusagen!) Steinkekse von Hagrid verteil…

Sepsis: ja, es wird knapp – vielleicht ist es ja auch zu spät?

Mrs. Skinner (huh, Skinner – war das nicht der Chef von Scully und Mulder?) – juhu, noch jemand mit Schreiberfahrungen! Ich hoffe nur, ich enttäusche dich nicht allzu sehr, ich kann nämlich Lucius nicht leiden – und deshalb wird er noch leiden… (verrückt kichert!)… noch mal Kopf schüttelt… was habt ihr nur alle mit dem Küssen… ts, ts, ts

bengisu: ich habe gerade meinen faulen Kater geweckt, als ich vor Freude über deine nette Review im Wohnzimmer rumgehopst bin…

8. Kapitel

Montagmorgen saß Hermione beim Frühstück und unterhielt sich mit Ginny und einigen der Gryffindors. Ab und zu warf sie einen Blick zum Lehrertisch, wo ein mürrischer Severus Snape saß und versuchte, seine Kollegen zu ignorieren.

Er sah übernächtigt und blass aus – letzteres nichts Neues – und sie wusste, dass er über einem Trank gegrübelt hatte, mit dem er Lupin aus seiner Wolfsgestalt erlösen konnte.

Falls das überhaupt noch möglich war. Selbständig würde es dem Werwolf jedenfalls nicht mehr gelingen. Eine erschreckende Aussicht.

Bis zum Mittag unterrichtete sie selbst, danach hatte sie zwei Freistunden, die sie in der Bibliothek verbrachte, um den verpassten Stoff aufzuarbeiten. Sie hatte alle Lehrer gebeten, ihr die Hausaufgaben und Tests zukommen zu lassen, damit sie mit den Noten nicht hinterher hinkte.

Es war belastend, und der eine oder andere ihrer Professoren hatte ihr angeboten, darauf zu verzichten, aber sie hatte abgelehnt. Sie wollte keine bevorzugte Behandlung. Und Voldemort hin oder her, sie wollte den besten Abschluss hinlegen, der in Hogwarts je gesehen wurde. Sie grinste in sich hinein. Noch immer die unerträgliche kleine Know-it-all…

Sie bekam den dunklen Mann an diesem Tag nicht mehr zu sehen, und es störte sie nicht im Geringsten. Nein, es störte sie nicht. Wirklich nicht!

_Pah, red dir das nur ein!_ Jetzt fing sie schon an, sich selbst zu verspotten. Das waren ja Aussichten!

Offensichtlich wollte er mit ihr so wenig wie möglich zu tun haben. Dabei hätte sie ihm gerne bei dem Trank geholfen, den er brauen würde. Verdammt, sie wusste, dass sie in Zaubertränke gut war. Vielleicht würden ihnen gemeinsam ja etwas einfallen, worauf er alleine nicht kam, oder?

_Gib´s zu_, _Mione_, dachte sie, _du vermisst einfach die Diskussionen und Streitereien mit dem Kerl. Du bist vollkommen verrückt_! Hätte ihr noch vor zwei Wochen jemand gesagt, dass sie einmal gerne Zeit mit dem Oberhaupt der Slytherins verbringen wollte, sie hätte ihm ins Gesicht gelacht. So jedoch saß sie am frühen Nachmittag bei Professor Vector in Arithmantik und ärgerte sich.

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

An diesem Abend stand Severus unter der Dusche, und das seit einer geschlagenen halben Stunde. Er war müde und so gereizt wie eine Klapperschlange. Nichts klappte. Der Trank, den er brauen wollte, um Lupin wieder in einen Menschen zu verwandeln, war nicht gelungen.

Natürlich hatte er ihn nicht testen können, aber er hatte es in dem Moment gewusst, als er die Reaktion des Trankes auf Einhornblut bemerkte. Der Trank war in sich zusammengesackt, und das war's.

Er rieb sich das Shampoo aus den Augen und blinzelte. Natürlich war es auch nicht gerade hilfreich, dass er sich alle paar Minuten umgedrehte, weil er das Gefühl hatte, die warmen, braunen Augen Hermiones beobachteten ihn. Und wann, bei Merlins Eiern, hatte er angefangen, von ihr als Hermione zu denken?

Er sollte schleunigst damit aufhören. Es gab keine Freundschaften zwischen Lehrern und Schülern. _Ja, ja, rede dir das nur ein, du Idiot. Dann waren wohl Lupin und Harry Potter keine Freunde, oder? Das war nur, weil Lupin schon mit Potters Vater befreundet war_, versuchte er sich selbst zu überzeugen.

_Natürlich_, verhöhnte er sich selbst. _Und du selbst und Filius waren auch nur Lehrer und Schüler?_

Seit er nach Hogwarts gekommen war, hatte ihn Flitwick unter seine Fittiche genommen. Er hatte sich mit ihm unterhalten, ihn gefördert und schließlich angefangen, ihm das Schwertkämpfen beizubringen. Anfangs nur, weil er wollte, dass er seine Aggressionen loswurde, später dann, weil er wirklich Talent und Disziplin bewies.

Sie hatten manche Abende in Flitwicks Quartier verbracht, geredet, diskutiert und Schach gespielt, obwohl das nicht die Stärke des kleinen Professors war. Schon der zehnjährige Severus hatte keine Schwierigkeiten mehr, ihn darin zu schlagen.

Er wusste nicht, was Filius – immerhin Hauslehrer von Ravenclaw - damals in ihm gesehen hatte, denn der Professor für Zauberkunst hatte nicht gewusst, dass Severus der Enkel von Dumbledore war. Das hatte er erst einige Jahre später erfahren.

Doch noch immer war der Tränkemeister dem kleinen Zauberer dankbar für seine Freundschaft und natürliche Freundlichkeit. In Flitwick gab es keinerlei Falschheit, keine geheuchelte Zuneigung, keine Worte, die nicht auch wirklich so gemeint waren.

_Jaaa_, dachte Severus, _aber es gibt keine Freundschaften zwischen Männern und Frauen. Es gibt Beziehungen zwischen Männern und Frauen, aber keine Freundschaften. Genau_, höhnte er innerlich weiter. _Deshalb war ausgerechnet Hermione auch schon seit Jahren mit zweien Kerlen zusammen, weil es so etwas wie Freundschaft zwischen Männern und Frauen ja nicht existierte_! Severus hasste sich dafür, seine eigenen Argumente systematisch zu demontieren.

Er musste darüber hinwegkommen. Es ging nicht, dass er nicht mehr arbeiten konnte, ohne über sie nachzudenken. Merlin, sie war ja fast noch ein Kind!

_Klar, Severus, ein Kind, das elf Jahre jünger ist als du. Zu was macht dich das dann? Einem pubertierenden Jüngling?_ Er hieb seinen Kopf gegen die Wand, um seine innere Stimme verstummen zu lassen. Es funktionierte nicht.

_Wie auch_, dachte er grimmig, als er sich abtrocknete und in sein Schlafzimmer ging, um sich frische Sachen anzuziehen. _Wenn sogar ihr Kater mit der größten Selbstverständlichkeit auf meinem Bett liegt und meine ganzen Sachen verhaart!_

Krummbein blinzelte nur verschlafen, gähnte und rollte sich wieder zusammen. Er war offensichtlich der Meinung, er gehöre genauso zur Einrichtung wie der Falke.

Severus durchquerte das Schlafzimmer und öffnete eine verborgene Tür. Sie führte in seine Bibliothek, die sich wirklich nicht verstecken brauchte. Er besaß alle Bücher über Zaubertränke, derer er in den letzten fünfzehn Jahren habhaft werden konnte, und dazu noch ein paar Tausend andere, sowohl Fachbücher als auch Trivialliteratur.

Er war ein Büchernarr, doch das war es nicht, was ihn jetzt hierher führte.

Später, ja, später würde er nach einer Lösung für Lupin suchen, doch jetzt musste er sich ablenken. Er ging zu dem mit grünem Samt bezogenen Billardtisch, der genau in der Mitte der Bibliothek stand, nahm ein Queue und stieß an.

Eine Stunde später stand ein deutlich konzentrierterer Tränkemeister vor einem Kessel und beobachtete den Trank, der vor sich hin blubberte. Dann seufzte er enttäuscht. Das würde die zweite Nacht ohne Schlaf werden, soviel war schon einmal klar.

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

Hermione schrak aus einem Alptraum hervor, ihr Atem ging heftig. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass sie zitternd und schwitzend erwachte; seit die Todesser sie gefangen genommen und in die Höhle mit Slytherin gesperrt hatten, war es ihr schon zweimal passiert. In ihren Träumen erschien kein dunkler Mann, um sie zu retten.

Sie endeten immer gleich: eine schwarze Klinge, die sich näherte und sich langsam und qualvoll in ihr Herz bohrte. Und während sie beobachten konnte, wie sie starb, erschienen schwarze Gestalten mit silbernen Masken, die sich auf Harry und Ron stürzten und sie töteten.

Hermione versuchte, ruhig zu atmen. _Alles war okay_, versicherte sie sich. Sie war im Gryffindorturm und konnte die üblichen Geräusche der schlafenden Mädchen hören. Lavender murmelte im Schlaf, und Parvati schnarchte wie üblich leise.

Sie vermisste Krummbein, seine warme, schnurrende Anwesenheit, gleichzeitig beruhigend und tröstend. Aber der schien sich bei Snape ziemlich wohl zu fühlen. _Womit wir wieder beim Thema wären_, dachte sie halb verstimmt, halb erheitert. Hatte sie sich in den vergangenen Jahren auch nur halb soviel Gedanken um den Tränkemeister gemacht wie jetzt?

Sie wollte gerade ihre Augen wieder schließen, als etwas durch die Tür des Schlafsaals drang. Etwas helles, leuchtendes, wie ein Geist… Hermione stand schon vor ihrem Bett und hatte den Zauberstab in der Hand, bevor es ihr überhaupt bewusst wurde. Sie öffnete ihren Mund, um einen warnenden Schrei auszustoßen, als sie erkannte, was es war. Ein Patronus!

Ein großer, schwarzer, gleichzeitig glühend durchscheinender Wolf schritt auf sie zu, blieb vor ihr stehen und warf seinen Kopf zurück, als ob er heulen wollte. Dann drehte er sich um und warf einen Blick zurück, als wollte er sie auffordern, ihr zu folgen.

Hermione zögerte kurz. Sollte sie jemanden wecken? Andererseits wusste sie, dass die Mitglieder des Phönixordens oft ihren Patronus einsetzten, um anderen Nachrichten zu schicken. Doch wer konnte wohl einen solch mächtigen Patronus besitzen?

Selbst der von Harry war nicht von einer solchen Macht und Präsenz wie der vor ihr, und das war der gewaltigste Patronus, den sie kannte. Vielleicht eine weitere Falle von Voldemort? Nein, entschied sie, warf sich ihren Umhang über und schlüpfte hinaus. Als sie das Porträt der Fetten Dame verließ, hob sie ein wenig ihren Zauberstab. „Lumos!"

„Nox!" Es wurde dunkel. Eine Hand presste sich auf ihren Mund, eine andere blockierte ihren Zauberstab. Sie bäumte sich auf, versuchte zu schreien und biss dann schließlich kräftig zu.

„Schhhhhhhhhh! Ich bin's, Severus!", zischte jemand ärgerlich in ihr Ohr.

„Professor Snape?" Es war schwierig, den Namen hervorzubringen, wenn man so fest umklammert wurde, dass man sich nicht bewegen konnte.

„Wie viele andere Leute namens Severus kennen Sie noch?" Sie war dankbar für die Dunkelheit. Einerseits war sie fürchterlich erschrocken, andererseits fühlte sie plötzlich das unwiderstehliche Verlangen zu lachen.

Oder wenigstens denjenigen zu ärgern, der sie dazu gebracht hatte, mitten in der Nacht auf einem dunklen Flur zu stehen. Obwohl die unsichtbare Nähe seines Körpers gar nicht einmal unangenehm war.

„Offiziell kenne ich keinen einzigen mit diesen Namen", flüsterte sie, mühsam ihr nervöses Lachen unterdrückend. „Hätten Sie gesagt, ich bin's, die Fledermaus aus dem Kerker, oder ich, der böse schwarze Mann oder so…"

Sie wurde herumgewirbelt, bis sie mit dem Rücken an der Wand stand. Ein winziges Licht glomm auf, die Zauberstabspitze, von einer Faust verdeckt. Es reichte trotzdem, um sie zu blenden. Sie versuchte ihren Kopf wegzudrehen, doch ein Arm blockierte sie.

Der Tränkemeister näherte sich mit seinem Gesicht dem ihren so weit, bis sie das Glänzen in seinen schwarzen Augen sehen konnte. Er sah sie intensiv an. Dann drang ein dunkler Ton aus seiner Kehle, eine Mischung aus Grollen und Lachen. Sie war elektrisiert.

_Ich würde dir ja anbieten, mich Severus zu nennen_, hörte sie plötzlich in ihrem Kopf, _aber ich warte lieber, bis du verheiratet bist… Das gibt der Sache einen größeren Reiz._

_Sie scheinen es ja gar nicht mehr erwarten zu können, dass ich heirate_, provozierte ihn Hermione. Diese Art der sprachlosen Kommunikation erschien ihr plötzlich nicht mehr so fremdartig, eher so, als erlernte sie wieder etwas, das sie bereits einmal beherrscht hatte.

_Übertreibe es nicht, kleine Löwin…_ Wieso war es auf einmal so leicht, mit jemandem spielerische Wortwechsel zu führen? Es musste an ihr liegen, entschied der dunkle Mann.

_Das würde ich nicht wagen … Severus!_ Und sie machte mit! Sie scherzte mit ihm, flirtete fast.

Diesmal grollte er hörbar. _Wenn du mich vor anderen so nennst, Kleine, beiße ich dir den Kopf ab… _

Schlagartig wurde er ernst. _Jetzt komm! Sie sind wieder da. Sie wollen uns im Büro des Direktors treffen. _

Schweigend, auch in ihren Gedanken, eilten sie durch die nur durch seinen Zauberstab erleuchteten Gänge und erreichten wenig später die Wasserspeier, die Dumbledores Büro bewachten.

Im gleichen Moment, als sie das Büro des Schulleiters betraten, gab es eine Stichflamme, und der Körper des Phönix´ ging in einer Feuerbrunst auf. Sie mussten sich abwenden, so grell war das Licht, das sie jetzt traf, nachdem sie durch die Dunkelheit gelaufen waren.

Es waren diesmal nicht annähernd so viele Leute anwesend wie beim letzten Mal; offensichtlich war der gesamte Orden noch immer unterwegs, um Voldemort zu finden.

„Ah, Severus, Hermione, da seid ihr ja", begrüßte sie Dumbledore. Hermione sah sich um. Harry und Ron saßen erschöpft in zwei nebeneinander stehenden Sesseln und lächelten sie an. Noch bevor sie sich endgültig erheben konnten, war sie zu ihnen geeilt und hatte sie umarmt.

Beide hielten sie länger fest als je zuvor, ohne etwas zu sagen, aber das war auch nicht nötig. Bei Merlin, was hatte sie die beiden vermisst. Es tat gut, sie zu sehen – müde, aber offensichtlich gesund und munter.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Severus. Er ging zum Kamin, lehnte sich dagegen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Minerva McGonagall holte tief Luft. „Wir gerieten in einen Hinterhalt der Todesser. Der dunkle Lord war nicht dabei, aber Lucius Malfoy. Sie konnten Remus gefangen nehmen und setzten ihn dem Licht des Vollmondes aus.

Seitdem verhinderten sie seine Rückverwandlung. Sie haben sich ganz richtig ausgerechnet, dass es uns hart treffen würde, von einem unserer Freunde angegriffen zu werden. Uns ist es erst heute gelungen, ihn zu befreien."

Sie machte ein schuldbewusstes Gesicht. „Du bist unsere – seine – letzte Hoffnung, Severus. Wenn es dir nicht gelingt, Remus einen Trank zu brauen, der ihn wieder in seine menschliche Form bringt, ist er verloren. Gegen gewöhnliche Rückverwandlungszauber ist er mittlerweile resistent."

„Wo ist er?"

„Nebenan", antwortete Professor Dumbledore. „Wir mussten ihn in einen silbernen Käfig sperren. Er tobt ununterbrochen."

„Dann haben wir keine Zeit mehr zu verlieren", sagte Severus und drückte sich vom Kamin ab. „Schickt ihn mir in die Kerker, sofort, vielleicht kann ich wenigstens sein tierisches Selbst etwas stoppen, bevor ich etwas finde, das ihn zurückholt." Er nahm sich etwas Flohpulver aus der Schale am Kamin und wollte gehen, doch er drehte sich noch einmal herum.

„Noch etwas, Albus. Sind eigentlich alle Schutzzauber von Hogwarts noch aktiv? Also kein Apparieren oder Eindringen in Schlafsäle ohne Passwort und so weiter möglich?"

Der alte Zauberer runzelte die Stirn. „Selbstverständlich. Ist es wegen der Trolle?"

„Nein, wir wissen, wie die herein kommen konnten. Es geht um unseren letzten Schutz, den wir vor zwei Jahren aktivierten. Kein Legilimens in Hogwarts. Entweder ist er unwirksam geworden, oder diese …Blutgeschichte zwischen Miss Granger und mir beinhaltet noch mehr, als wir uns vorstellen können."

Er verschwand. „Was meint er?", wollte Ron misstrauisch wissen. Sicherlich wusste er über die Vereinbarkeit des Blutes Bescheid, aber die ganze Sache war ihm suspekt. Er hatte noch immer große Probleme, Snape als einen der ihren zu betrachten. Hermione berichtete über die Ereignisse der letzten Zeit.

„Ihr konntet euch wirklich richtig „unterhalten"?", fragte Harry ungläubig. Er hatte als einziger von ihnen Erfahrungen im Umgang mit Legilimens, und soweit es ihn betraf, waren es keine guten. Er hatte nie gelernt, damit umzugehen, und es machte ihm eine Heidenangst, dass es Leute gab, die in seinen Kopf eindringen konnten.

Doch was vor zwei Jahren zwischen ihm und Snape passierte, war nicht mehr als der Austausch von Gefühlen und Bildern gewesen, und er hatte nichts davon kontrollieren können.

Hermione nickte. Dumbledore strich sich nachdenklich durch seinen Bart und warf einen Blick auf Filius Flitwick, der ihm am nächsten saß.

Der kleine Zauberer hatte sich einen Stapel Bücher untergeschoben, um auf Augenhöhe mit ihnen zu sein, und er hatte, seit der Tränkemeister verschwunden war, mit zurückgelehnten Kopf und geschlossenen Augen dagesessen.

Jetzt öffnete er sie. „Sämtliche Schutzzauber sind intakt", berichtete er mit etwas quiekender Stimme.

„Das dachte ich mir", murmelte der Schulleiter. „Ich habe gerade versucht, irgendeinen von euch zu erreichen, aber es ging natürlich nicht. Manchmal ist es mir möglich, mit Severus zu kommunizieren, was an unserer Blutlinie liegt, aber normalerweise ist es unmöglich."

„Mussten wir deshalb die Ländereien Hogwarts verlassen, bevor Sie Professor Snape orten konnten?", fragte Hermione, die an ihre Befreiungsaktion dachte.

„Ja", stimmte Dumbledore zu. „Es ist etwas wirklich Außergewöhnliches zwischen Ihnen beiden. Sicherlich hat Ihnen Severus gesagt, dass man mit Legilimens eigentlich keine Gedanken austauschen kann – jedenfalls nicht, wenn es nicht eine sehr starke Bindung zwischen diesen Leuten gibt, wie sie zum Beispiel zwischen ihm und mir besteht. Doch Sie beide sind nicht verwandt; es _muss_ an der Magie des Blutes liegen."

Das Feuer im Kamin glühte grün auf, und der dunkle Mann trat wieder heraus. Er schüttelte die Asche von seinem Umhang. „Es wird sehr schwierig werden", begann er ohne Einleitung. „Ich bin mir nicht einmal sicher, ob es überhaupt noch möglich ist. Viel Menschliches ist in Lupin nicht mehr übrig."

„Was wirst du tun?", fragte ihn sein Freund und Mentor Flitwick.

Severus tigerte mit langen Schritten durch den Raum. Er betrachtete das kümmerliche nackte Wesen, das gerade begann, sich aus dem großen Haufen Asche zu erheben und streckte einen langen, schlanken Finger aus, um vorsichtig den neugeborenen Phönix zu streicheln.

„Es wird Zeit, dass du auf die Beine kommst, Fawkes, ich brauche deine Hilfe", murmelte er weich.

Er fühlte sich beobachtet und drehte sich um. Hermione wandte ihre Augen nicht ab. Sie war immer wieder erstaunt, wie sanft und fast zärtlich der Tränkemeister mit Tieren umging. Er schien eine natürliche Affinität zu ihnen zu haben, und ausnahmslos alle Tiere, die sie bis jetzt bei ihm gesehen hatte, fühlten sich bei ihm wohl und vertrauten ihm.

Snape unterbrach den Blickkontakt und wandte sich abrupt um. „Ich gebe ihm erst einmal alle zwei Stunden einen Trank aus einer Mischung von Einhornblut, Rosenwurzel und ein paar Zutaten, von denen ihr sowieso keine Ahnung habt, um den Vorgang der Vertierung zu stoppen.

Und dann habe ich ein paar Ideen, wie man ihn zurückverwandeln könnte, aber dazu brauche ich frische Phönixtränen, also dauert es noch ein paar Tage, bis wir sicher sein können", erklärte er barsch.

„Du wirst Hilfe brauchen", begann Dumbledore, als ein schriller Schrei die Ankunft Amigos ankündigte. Er segelte zum Schulleiter und streckte sein Bein aus. Schnell las Dumbledore das Pergament durch, zerknüllte es in seiner Hand und starrte einen Moment ins Leere.

„Es ist von Moody", erklärte er dann langsam. „Die Todesser haben versucht, das Ministerium zu stürmen. Es gab viele Verletzte und Tote." Eine Träne trat in seine Augen. „Sie haben Kingsley Shacklebolt getötet."

Harry sprang auf. „Dann müssen wir sofort los!", schrie er erregt.

Dumbledore schüttelte traurig den Kopf. „Nein, Harry. Der Orden und das Ministerium haben wieder alles unter Kontrolle – deinem Vater geht es übrigens gut, Ron", sagte er zu dem wachsbleichen jungen Gryffindor.

Ron stieß seinen angehaltenen Atem aus und senkte den Kopf. „Merlin sei Dank…!"

„Albus!", sagte Severus rau. Der Schulleiter hob den Kopf und sah seinen Enkel an. Die schwarzen Augen des Tränkemeisters brannten sich in die seinen, und auch ohne Legilimens wusste er, dass der dunkle Mann den Tod Shacklebolts bedauerte und mit ihm trauerte.

Sie waren eine lange Zeit Freunde gewesen, und ihn jetzt zu verlieren, war mehr als tragisch, es brach ihm fast das Herz. Dass Severus ihn so gut verstand und auf seine Art zu trösten versuchte, machte es nicht leichter – und doch, da war jemand, der bereit war, ihm jederzeit Leid und Last abzunehmen.

Liebe und Stolz für diesen „seinen Jungen", der trotz seines gegensätzlichen Benehmens immer für andere da war, durchströmten ihn.

Albus Dumbledore brachte ein schwaches Lächeln fertig. „Wir werden morgen", - er unterbrach sich mit einem Blick auf die Uhr – „heute wieder aufbrechen. Jetzt jedoch werden wir alle ins Bett gehen und schlafen. Wir wissen nicht, wann wir das nächste Mal dazu kommen werden."

Er stand auf und ging zu Severus hinüber. Sanft legte er ihm seine Hand auf die Schulter. „Es tut mir Leid, mein Junge, doch wir müssen dich schon wieder mit allen Problemen allein lassen. Aber ich denke", er drehte sich kurz um und blickte zu Hermione, „Miss Granger wird bereit sein, dir zu helfen?"

„Muss ich also wieder hier bleiben?", fragte sie enttäuscht, aber nicht überrascht.

„Ich bitte darum", antwortete der Schulleiter. Er winkte sie heran. „Ich möchte, dass ihr die Möglichkeiten, die euch euer Blut bietet, weiter erforscht. Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass ihr beide ausschlaggebend für die Beendigung des Krieges sein könntet."

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

Wieder hatten sie ihre Freunde verlassen. Wieder riskierten sie ihr Leben, während sie… ja, was eigentlich? _Während ich versuche, ein normales Leben zu führen_, dachte sie zynisch, als sie zum Klassenraum für Zaubertränke eilte, wo die Drittklässler der Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs auf sie warteten.

„Zehn Punkte Abzug für Hufflepuff", hörte sie plötzlich die trügerisch sanfte Stimme von Severus Snape. „Glauben Sie, Miss Granger würde Ihnen durchgehen lassen, dass Sie die Aufgaben, die sie Ihnen aufgegeben hat, vor der Stunde von Miss Roxton abschreiben?"

Hermione bog um die Ecke und sah „ihre" Klasse mit gesenkten Köpfen dastehen, während Snape über ihnen aufragte und sie niederstarrte. „Guten Morgen, Professor!", sagte sie leise.

Er drehte sich herum. „Guten Morgen, Miss Granger. Ich möchte, dass Sie mit Ihrer Klasse diesen Stoff durchgehen." Ohne ein weiteres Wort drückte er ihr ein Buch in die Hand und rauschte davon. Hermione ließ die Schüler in den Klassenraum.

„Lassen Sie Ihre Bücher stecken", wies sie an, als die Kinder anfingen, ihre Sachen auszupacken. „Wir machen heute einen schriftlichen Test. Mr. Endes, teilen Sie die Blätter aus", nickte sie einem der weiter vorn sitzenden Jungen zu.

Ein Murren erhob sich, doch nach einem strengen Blick ihrerseits verstummte der kurze Aufstand. Sie ließ sich hinter dem Schreibtisch nieder und registrierte, dass der Stuhl noch warm war.

Bis eben hatte hier noch Snape gesessen und die Sechstklässler unterrichtet. Eine kurze Röte stieg ihr ins Gesicht, und sie war dankbar, dass die Klasse eifrig mit gesenkten Köpfen auf ihre Blätter kritzelte.

Sie betrachtete das Buch in ihrer Hand und schlug es auf. _Elfenstaub und Drachenblut – Essenzen der mächtigsten magischen Wesen in hochpotenten Tränken_ von Daniel Knightley. Ein Pergament fiel heraus.

_Miss Granger, dieses Buch ist natürlich für Sie, nicht für diese Klasse. Versuchen Sie, einen Teil davon durchzuarbeiten, und kommen Sie heute Abend zu mir. S_.

Hermione spürte ein Lächeln in sich aufsteigen und nur mit Mühe konnte sie es sich verkneifen, die geballte Faust in die Luft zu recken. Ja! Sie war wieder im Geschäft! Sie durfte mithelfen. Gemeinsam würden sie es schaffen, Remus Lupin wieder in einen Menschen zu verwandeln. Sie war sich ganz sicher.

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

Mit Unterrichten und Unterricht, Essen und Durchackern des Buches verging der Tag viel zu schnell. Sie war nicht annähernd so weit gekommen, wie sie sich erhofft hatte, und das verstimmte sie nicht wenig, als sie den düsteren Flur zu Snapes Privaträumen entlangging. Mittlerweile erschien ihr der Weg genauso vertraut wie der zu den Gryffindorunterkünften.

Sie klopfte und erwartete sein übliches ungestümes Aufreißen, doch nichts passierte. Hermione runzelte die Stirn. Wo war er? Sie versuchte die Klinke, aber natürlich war die Tür verschlossen. Auch ein Alohomora brachte nicht den gewünschten Erfolg.

Ärgerlich drehte sie sich um und prallte prompt gegen Severus Snape, der sich lautlos angeschlichen hatte. Er sah sie an. _Wollte da gerade eine kleine Löwin in die Schlangengrube einbrechen? Ts, Ts…_ Er schüttelte den Kopf.

_Das wäre nicht nötig, wenn die Schlange pünktlich gewesen wäre… Severus!_

_Rrrrrrrrrrr! Du spielst mit dem Feuer…_

_Ach ja, deutlicher kann die falsche Schlange ihre wahre Zugehörigkeit überhaupt nicht ausdrücken. Löwengebrüll … zeigt wohl ganz deutlich die Affinität zu einem ganz bestimmten Haus!_

Dann fiel ihr Blick aus seine nassen Haare und seinen tropfenden Umhang.

„Sie waren draußen! Professor Dumbledore hat gesagt…"

Er schnitt ihr das Wort ab. …dass ich Hogwarts nicht verlassen soll. Das habe ich auch nicht. Ich war bei Pomona Sprout in den Gewächshäusern, weil mir einige Kräuter ausgegangen sind." Er murmelte etwas und die Tür ging auf. Severus zog die junge Gryffindor hinein.

„Jetzt kommen Sie schon!" Sie machte einige Schritte und blieb dann wie angewurzelt stehen. Dort, wo normalerweise die Sitzgruppe vor dem Kamin stand, befand sich ein großer silberner Käfig.

Hermione atmete heftig. Erinnerungen stiegen hoch… an eine Nacht, taghell durch einen übergroßen Mond, der mit seinen Strahlen die grässliche Szene bestrahlte… Remus Lupin, der sich gerade verwandelte… glühende gelbe Augen, die sich auf Harry und sie richteten…

Sirius Black, der zu dem großen schwarzen Hund wurde und sich auf seinen Freund stürzte, um sie zu retten… Severus Snape, bewusstlos… Sie warf ihm unbemerkt einen scheuen Blick zu.

Er ging mit schnellen Schritten zu dem Käfig, in dem lautlos der Werwolf tobte. Ein Silenciozauber, vermutete Hermione. Immer wieder warf sich der Wolf hasserfüllt gegen die Gitterstäbe, um dann stimmlos qualerfüllt aufzubrüllen, als er das Silber berührte.

Der Tränkemeister hob seinen Zauberstab und silberne Schlingen schossen heraus, fesselten den Werwolf und machten ihn bewegungsunfähig.

Severus öffnete den Käfig, trat herein und holte eine kleine Phiole mit einer dunkelblau schimmernden Flüssigkeit hervor. Sorgfältig zählte er 12 Tropfen ab, die er dem Wolf in den Rachen fallen ließ und entfernte sich wieder, jedoch darauf bedacht, der Bestie nicht einmal den Rücken zuzukehren, Fesseln hin oder her.

Hermione merkte erst, dass sie den Atem angehalten hatte, als er wieder hinauskam und den Käfig versperrte. Ein tiefer Seufzer der Erleichterung entfuhr ihr. Der dunkle Mann hob den Kopf. _Angst gehabt?_, flüsterte in ihrem Kopf etwas, das flüssigem Samt glich.

_Nicht um mich_, gab sie zu. Ihre Härchen auf dem Armen rauften sich um einen Stehplatz. Verdammt, wusste der Mann eigentlich, was er mit seiner Stimme anrichten konnte? Sie war froh, dass sie keinen Augenkontakt mehr hatten, und er nicht mehr in ihren Gedanken war.

„Ich habe mir etwas überlegt", sagte sie und folgte ihm in seinen Vorratsraum.

„Tatsächlich? Wieso bin ich nicht überrascht?", antwortete er, aber ohne den gewohnten gehässigen Beiklang.

„Es hat nichts mit Remus zu tun. Ich habe noch nicht viel von dem Buch geschafft, aber nachdem, was Sie im Professor Dumbledores Büro sagten, wollen Sie vorläufig nur seinen noch vorhandenen menschlichen Zustand stabilisieren. Sobald Fawkes dann fit ist, werden Sie vermutlich einen Trank auf der Grundlage von Presolarwurzeln und Phönixtränen brauen…"

Severus hörte auf, seine Kräuter, die er von Professor Sprout bekommen hatte, einzuordnen und drehte sich zu ihr um. „Dafür, dass du noch nicht viel von dem Buch geschafft hast, bist du wieder bemerkenswert exakt in deiner Analyse, Hermione", murmelte er abwesend, und es war das erste Mal, dass er sie mit ihrem Vornamen ansprach.

Röte schoss ihr in die Wangen, und sie wusste nicht genau, ob es davon kam, oder von der Tatsache, dass er ihr genauso zum ersten Mal ein offensichtliches Lob erteilte. Vielleicht aber auch von der Art, _wie_ er Hermione sagte… als würde der Name erst von ihm gekostet, bevor er ihn langsam abperlen ließ.

Bei Merlin, der Tränkemeister war doch nun wirklich der Letzte, bei dem sie auf einmal in hormonelle Turbulenzen geraten musste, oder?

Vorsichtshalber machte sie einen Schritt zurück. Der Kerl hatte eine Nase für jegliche Schwächen, und sie gedachte nicht, ihm mehr Munition zu liefern als unbedingt notwendig war.

„Hm, ja. Jedenfalls habe ich über etwas anderes nachgedacht. Oder besser gesagt, über zwei andere Sachen…", redete sie schnell weiter.

„Löwin, ich habe nicht den ganzen Abend Zeit, hier herumzustehen und deine Plapperei anzuhören. Komm zur Sache."

„Okay. Erstens habe ich überlegt, dass wir es vielleicht in den Griff bekommen könnten, mit Hilfe … unserer Magie einen Schutzwall aufzubauen, der in etwa der Wirkung eines Priori Incantatem gleichkommt und zweitens…"

„Moment mal", unterbrach sie Severus. Jetzt hatte sie seine volle Aufmerksamkeit. Er griff nach einigen Kräutern und Zaubertrankzutaten und schob sie in sein Labor. Ein Messer und einige Knollen der Walisischen Runkelraute levitierten auf sie zu.

„Während du mir das jetzt doch einmal ausführlich erklärst, können wir ja vielleicht gleichzeitig etwas arbeiten." Ein Blatt mit einer Rezeptur schwebte zu ihr hinüber und sie warf einen schnellen Blick darauf, obwohl ihr von vornherein klar gewesen war, dass die Raute in exakt zwei Zentimeter lange Stücke geschnitten werden musste.

Severus begann einen Kessel einzuheizen, während er zuhörte. „Also", begann sie jetzt langsamer, während sie gleichzeitig konzentriert schnitt.

„Vor zwei Jahren, als Harry zum ersten Mal auf den wieder auferstandenen Voldemort traf, haben sie sich duelliert, und er erzählte mir, dass dabei der Fluchumkehr-Effekt eintraf, weil die beiden Zauberstäbe einen gleichen Kern haben."

Der Tränkemeister brummte zustimmend, um ihr sein Interesse zu signalisieren.

„Die Folge war nicht nur, dass alle zuletzt ausgeführten Zauber in umgekehrter Reihenfolge wieder in Geistform auftraten, sondern auch dass sich zwischen Harry und Voldemort auf der einen Seite und den Todessern auf der anderen Seite eine Art Schutzwall aufbaute, der es den Todessern unmöglich machte, das Duell zu stören."

Sie hielt kurz inne, um zu ihm herüber zu sehen. Sie traf auf nachtschwarze, glänzende Augen, denen anzusehen war, dass er genau erkannt hatte, worauf sie hinaus wollte_. Ich bin_ _nicht Longbottom_, spöttelte er, _du brauchst keine Pausen machen, um mir Bedenkzeit zu geben_.

Sie lächelte kurz. „Vielleicht könnten wir…"

„…den Priori Incantatem mit dem Protego verbinden…", führte Severus ihren Gedanken fort. Hermione strahlte. Es war wirklich einmal herzerfrischend anders, nicht immer alles bis ins kleinste Detail erklären zu müssen.

„Ja", bestätigte sie einfach und brachte ihm die geschnittenen Runkeln. Er händigte ihr weitere Zutaten aus, die sie zu dem Arbeitstisch mit hinüber nahm.

„Darüber werden wir tatsächlich nachdenken müssen", stimmte ihr der dunkle Mann zu. „Und was ist der zweite Punkt, mit dem sich dieses außergewöhnliche Gehirn beschäftigt hat?"

Hermione hielt einen Moment inne beim Zerkleinern der Zutaten. „Bei Merlin, Professor, das ist schon das zweite Lob von Ihnen an einem Abend. Habe ich vielleicht unbewusst schon geheiratet?"

Ein schnelles Lächeln blitzte über sein Gesicht, fast genauso schnell verschwunden wie aufgetaucht. „Ah, sind wir wieder beim Professor, hm?"

„Bevor ich mir den Kopf abbeißen lasse…" Sie verstummte kurz und endete dann. „…Severus!"

Er schnaubte kurz und drehte sich dann kommentarlos um, um den Kessel zu überprüfen, der gar keiner Überprüfung bedurfte. „Also", sagte er dann im Plauderton und lehnte sich gegen das neben ihm stehende Regal, von wo aus er sowohl Hermione als auch den Kessel beobachten konnte.

„Das ist jetzt noch ein wenig unausgegoren, weil das ein Fachgebiet ist, das mir niemand beigebracht hat, aber wie es der Zufall so will, sind Sie – Merlin sei Dank – auch darin ein Meister!"

Severus rieb sein Kinn, auf dem die ersten Stoppeln zu sprießen begannen. „Ich merke, wenn man mich bauchpinselt", sagte er beiläufig.

„Das habe ich befürchtet", gab sie gespielt zerknirscht zu.

Verdammt, es fiel ihm von Mal zu Mal schwerer nicht zu grinsen!

Doch sie wurde schnell wieder ernst. „Es geht um Legilimens. Was glauben Sie, könnte es uns gemeinsam gelingen, ihre Legilimens-Fähigkeiten so zu verstärken, dass Sie – wenn es einmal soweit sein sollte – während Harrys Kampf mit Voldemort in das Gehirn des Dunklen Lords eindringen und ihn verwirren oder ablenken oder irgendwie sonst überrumpeln können?"

Er starrte sie ungläubig an. Dann kam er mit wenigen Raubtierschritten zu ihr hinüber und packte sie, drehte sie zu sich herum und sah ihr lange ins Gesicht.

_Kleine Löwin_, schnurrte er dann in einem so warmen Ton in ihrem Kopf, dass sie Mühe hatte, ihre plötzlich weichen Knie wieder in den Dienst zu zwingen. _Ich bin ja so froh, dass du auf unserer Seite bist. Du bist erschreckend, weißt du, genial, aber erschreckend_…

Sie beendeten den Trank, während sie diskutierten. _Und du meine Güte_, dachte Hermione zwischendrin, _was konnte man mit dem Mann diskutieren, Theorien auf- und verwerfen, Thesen aufstellen und Meinungen austauschen oder überprüfen_. Was hätte sie dafür gegeben, wäre er in seinem Unterricht so gewesen.

Severus füllte die noch heiße Flüssigkeit in Phiolen, während sie gerade mit Händen und Füßen auf ihn einsprach. Sie war begeistert und redete ohne Hemmungen, und er konnte nicht anders, er musste hoch schauen und sie betrachten. Ihre Augen leuchteten und er verlor sich in den hellbraunen Tiefen.

„Was?", unterbrach sie sich irritiert. „Glauben Sie, das funktioniert nicht?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf, eher, um sich wieder zur Besinnung zu bringen, als um zu verneinen.

„Doch, im Ansatz ist das schon richtig. Aber du darfst nicht vergessen, dass der Priori Incantatem und der Protego zu zwei verschiedenen Arten von Zaubern gehören. Ich weiß nicht, ob die sich so einfach miteinander verbinden lassen."

„Das wird schwierig", gab sie zu.

„Und dann gibt es da noch eine Schwierigkeit", bemerkte er. „Wir beide bräuchten Zauberstäbe, die den gleichen Kern besitzen _und_ auch noch auf uns reagieren."

„Und Ollivander ist verschwunden…"

„Richtig. Schwierigkeiten über Schwierigkeiten. Aber das macht es nur noch besser – ich mag Herausforderungen. Die Frage ist nur, ob wir noch genügend Zeit haben, uns darum zu kümmern."

Er deutete mit dem Kopf zu seinem Privatraum. „Ich muss Remus wieder die Tropfen geben." Sie folgte ihm hinüber. „Alle zwei Stunden?"

Er nickte und ging zu dem Käfig, in dem der Werwolf jetzt auf dem Boden lag und wachsam mit seinen glühenden gelben Augen jede ihrer Bewegungen verfolgte.

Hermione verfolgte, wie der Tränkemeister dieselbe Prozedur wie zuvor vornahm und blieb stumm, um ihn nicht abzulenken. Sie fürchtete sich vor Remus in seiner Wolfsform, und sie traute ihm trotz Fesseln und Silbergitter keine Sekunde. Sie verstaute ihren Zauberstab wieder in ihrer Tasche, als Severus aus dem Käfig herauskam.

Seine Augenbraue wanderte nach oben, als er es bemerkte, doch er kommentierte es nicht. Severus konnte ihre Angst vor dem Werwolf spüren – und doch: sie wich keinen Millimeter, im Gegenteil, sie war bereit, ihn zu verteidigen, wenn etwas schief gehen sollte. Bemerkenswert!

Er bedeutete ihr, sich in den Sessel zu setzen und levitierte eine Kanne Tee zu ihnen hinüber. Er ließ sich Hermione gegenüber nieder und schlug die Beine übereinander. „Dir ist doch klar, dass wir diese…" – er stockte einen kurzen Moment zum Überlegen – „Gedankeneinbrecherei irgendwie testen müssen?"

Sie nickte nachdenklich. „Ich dachte an Ginny."

„Ginevra Weasley. Hm, wahrscheinlich die einzige vertrauenswürdige Person, die übrig bleibt. Eine gute Wahl. Sie weiß sowieso über unsere „geheime Kraft" Bescheid, nehme ich an?"

„Ja", bestätigte sie.

„Gut." Er trank einen Schluck seines Tees und dachte nach.

„Also gut", sagte er schließlich. „Fawkes wird noch einige Tage brauchen, bis er wieder Phönixtränen produzieren kann. In der Zwischenzeit müssen wir uns einfach darauf verlassen, dass mein jetziger Wolfsbanntrank Remus den Rest von Menschlichkeit bewahrt. Wir können in dieser Hinsicht vorläufig nichts weiter unternehmen.."

Der dunkle Mann rieb sich die Augen und Hermione fiel auf, wie müde und erschöpft er aussah. „Was die andere Sache betrifft – da muss ich ein paar Eulen losschicken. Es gibt noch andere Zauberstabhersteller außer Ollivander. Das dauert also auch noch einige Zeit."

„Bleibt also Legilimens", beendete Hermione für ihn. „Am besten, ich bringe schon morgen Ginny mit, und wir fangen an?"

„Ja. Ich werde morgen den Legilimensschutzwall kurzzeitig entfernen, wenn wir mit Miss Weasley experimentieren", bestätigte Severus und unterdrückte mühsam ein Gähnen.

Sie beugte sich vor. „Ich kann helfen, wissen Sie?"

Er hob seine Augenbrauen. „Tust du das nicht schon die ganze Zeit, Hermione?" Er sprach absichtlich langsam; sein Tonfall war warm.

Sie grinste, ihr war bewusst, dass er sie irritieren wollte. „Es ist ziemlich offensichtlich, dass Sie kaum noch die Augen offen halten können, Sir… Severus. Wann haben Sie zuletzt geschlafen?"

Er ließ sich noch ein wenig mehr in den Sessel sinken. _Soll das ein Angebot werden, kleine Löwin?_ Seine Lippen kräuselten sich.

_Pah! Typisch Mann_, konterte sie. _Immer mit den Gedanken in der Gosse_. Er lächelte breiter.

„Nein", sagte sie laut und versuchte, ihre Gedanken strikt unter Kontrolle zu halten und ihrem Gesicht einen unlesbaren Ausdruck zu verpassen. „Es geht um Remus. Sie sind müde und müssten alle zwei Stunden aufstehen, um ihm seinen Trank zu geben. Ich könnte das auch machen."

„Nein, viel zu gefährlich!", wehrte er sofort ab.

„Nicht so gefährlich, als wenn Sie im Käfig einschlafen… Vertrauen Sie mir! Ich kann das. Welchen Spruch benutzen Sie, um Remus zu fesseln? Captivo argentum? Dann zwölf Tropfen, und das alle zwei Stunden. Ich könnte das Buch durcharbeiten, während Sie" – sie blickte kurz zur Wanduhr – „endlich mal wieder acht Stunden durchschlafen!"

„Nein, habe ich gesagt. Erstens kannst du nicht die ganze Nacht hier bleiben, das gibt Gerede.

Zweitens ist es zu gefährlich. Und drittens habe ich Verantwortung für dich, falls du das vergessen haben solltest. Du magst lehren, aber letztendlich bist du noch Schülerin in Hogwarts, und das heißt, dass du es bist, die ausreichend Schlaf braucht, nicht ich."

„Severus! Ich war bereits eine Nacht hier, und das hat nicht für Gerede gesorgt, schon gar nicht, wenn wir Madam Pomfrey überreden, mich offiziell im Krankenflügel zu behalten. Gefährlich ist es für Sie genauso, aber verdammt, es geht doch um Remus! Und was den Schlaf angeht, was nützt uns ein Tränkemeister, der morgen im Stehen einschläft?"

„N-E-I-N!", buchstabierte er. „Geh hoch in den Gryffindorturm und schlaf. Komm morgen Abend mit Ginevra Weasley wieder und…"

Jetzt wurde sie wirklich ärgerlich. „Verdammt!", unterbrach sie ihn und atmete tief durch. „Okay, wie wär's mit einem Kompromiss? Sie schlafen jetzt bis es Zeit für die nächste Dosis ist, dann wecke ich Sie, und gebe ihm den Trank unter Ihrer Aufsicht. Und wenn es klappt, gehen Sie schlafen und ich regle den Rest der Nacht."

Seine Augen verengten sich, und Hermione wusste, sie war zu weit gegangen. Er war so schnell über ihr, dass sie noch nicht einmal ansatzweise aufspringen konnte. Severus umklammerte ihre Handgelenke und starrte ihr in die Augen. Plötzlich war er so überwältigend in ihrem Kopf wie er über ihr aufragte.

Es war beängstigend. Es war erschreckend. Es war … beeindruckend, trotz alledem. Wie machte er das? Hermione weigerte sich, zu Boden zu schauen und erwiderte seinen Blick trotzig.

Sie versuchte, sich zu verschließen, obwohl er keine Anstalten machte, irgendetwas in ihrem Kopf zu durchwühlen, obwohl er nicht einmal Gedanken _sendete_.

Aber sie wollte ihn nicht in der Überhand lassen. Er sollte wissen, dass er sie nicht einschüchtern konnte, obwohl ihr Herz wie ein durchgehendes Pferd galoppierte. Tief holte sie Luft, atmete den schwachen Duft seines Aftershaves sein. Ihr Herz stolperte und setzte einen Takt aus, um dann noch mehr zu rasen. _Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt!_

Severus knirschte mit den Zähnen, während er gegen das Bedürfnis ankämpfte, ihren Kopf zu plündern, gnadenlos in ihren Erinnerungen und Gedanken zu wühlen und sie verbal zu verletzen. Alles nur, um sie weit von sich wegzustoßen. Weit, weit weg. Seine Nasenflügel bebten. Sein Blick glitt über ihr Gesicht. Wusste sie, welche Wirkung sie auf ihn hatte?

Sie hatte ihr Kinn erhoben und einen sturen Ausdruck in ihren Augen. Oh ja, sie hatte Angst, das konnte er fühlen, aber gleichzeitig auch so viel Vertrauen in ihn, dass sie nicht zurück wich. Sie wusste genau, dass er sie nicht verletzen würde. _Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt!_

Der Tränkemeister zog sich so schnell aus ihrem Kopf zurück, dass sie sich plötzlich ganz leer fühlte. „Okay", raunte er leise in ihr Ohr. „Wir machen es so, wie ich es jetzt sage." Sein warmer Atem streifte ihr Gesicht und sie hatte Mühe, sich auf seine Worte zu konzentrieren.

„Du _kannst_ ihm die nächste Dosis geben, und _dann_ gehst du in den Gryffindorturm und schläfst. Und wenn du das so gemacht hast, dass ich dir vertrauen kann, dann – vielleicht – wirst du die nächsten Male übernehmen. Klar?"

Seine Hände hielten noch immer ihre umklammert, und es schien, als hätte er es vergessen. „Ja, Sir… Severus!", sagte sie leise und unterdrückte ein erleichtertes Aufseufzen. Er machte einen Schritt zurück und betrachtete sie, als sähe er sie das erste Mal in seinem Leben.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Du bist wie Dobby", knurrte er. „Demnächst wirst du mich auch noch mit Professor Severus anreden."

Hermione lachte. „Nein, das glaube ich nicht", antwortete sie und wollte nach dem Buch langen, doch Severus griff nach ihrer Hand und zog sie hoch. „Komm mit, wir haben etwas besseres zu tun", sagte er und wandte sich ab. „Hast du schon einmal Billard gespielt?"

Später ließ er sie Remus die Tropfen verabreichen, und er war zufrieden mit ihr. Er warf sie trotzdem hinaus und drohte ihr sämtliche Strafen an, die ihm einfallen würden, wenn sie nicht augenblicklich schlafen ging. Jedoch lächelte Hermione noch immer, als sie diese Nacht in ihr Bett kroch, und das Lächeln verschwand auch nicht, als sie in den Schlaf hinüber driftete.


	9. Chapter 9

Sev? SEV! Jetzt komm schon, du musst auf die Bühne und verkünden, wem das heutige Kapitel gewidmet ist! Was? Au! Schon gut, schon gut, ich mach´s selbst. Also, das 9. Kapitel ist für – la dame!

**Ach ja, euch allen noch einen schönen vierten Advent!**

Mrs. Skinner: ich hoffe, du hast noch ein bisschen Geduld mit mir – _es_ passiert so schnell nicht (es kommen immer so unangenehme Dinge dazwischen wie Todesser, Krieg und Voldemort) – und außerdem, ich glaube, ich habe es schon erwähnt, ich kann nix dafür, wenn die beiden nicht endlich zur Sache kommen, ich bin nur der Chronist der Dinge… (bedauernd lecker Schokoladenkuchen verteilt…)

la dame: ich denke, das hört auch nicht auf…

bengisu: so clever die beiden sind, in der Hinsicht sind sie völlig vernagelt – sie brauchen noch eine Zeitlang, um ihre Gefühle zu erkennen… na, ja, Kopfmenschen halt…

Sepsis: Sev hat ja kompetente Hilfe, ich denke, die schaffen das… (wissend in mich reinkichere)

LMA23: hab mir sagen lassen, so eine kalte Dusche soll Wunder wirken :D… leider muss ich noch einmal darauf hinweisen, dass die beiden demnächst noch mit zu vielen anderen Dingen beschäftigt sein werden, und sie außerdem noch zu stur sind, um so etwas „Banales" wie Gefühle auch nur in Erwägung ziehen. Nichtsdestotrotz (wat´n ein bescheuertes Wort!) – ihr Kopf sagt dies, ihr Herz was anderes…

mrs. spookiness: versprochen, das tun sie… später! (versöhnlich Butterbier á la Tränkemeister ausschenk)

Malina: Sonnige Grüße? Sonne – ist das nicht dieses große, helle, heiße Ding am Himmel, das ich nur vom HörenSagen kenne:D … jedenfalls vielen Dank! Hm, sooo lang ist natürlich eine Auslegungssache, allerdings hast du sicherlich schon gemerkt, dass Kurzfassen nicht gerade meine Stärke ist. Aber … es wird nicht die Ausmaße der Bibel annehmen, das ist sicher…

WatchersGoddess (meiner Nemesis :D): kopfschüttel… na, na, na… auf solche schlimmen Gedanken bin ja nicht mal ich gekommen… aber jetzt, wo du es erwähnst… Billardtisch, aufgeheizte Stimmung… ahhhhhhh, Kopf gegen die Wand schlägt… Sev! Ich hätte heute Abend frei… Ich spiele auch gern… ähm, Billard…

9. Kapitel

Beim Frühstück sprach sie mit Ginny, und das rothaarige Mädchen war sofort bereit, mitzumachen. „Ginny", sagte Hermione nachdenklich, „dir ist aber schon klar, dass es auch gefährlich oder schmerzhaft werden kann, ja? Ich meine, wir haben die ganze Sache noch nicht wirklich unter Kontrolle, und du weißt ja, das letzte Mal hatte ich gebrochene Rippen."

„Ich bin nur seine Schwester, ich bin nicht Ron", antwortete Ginny. Sie spielte auf Rons Neigung an, sich erst in eine Sache zu stürzen und später darüber nachzudenken.

„Und außerdem: glaubst du, ich lasse mir eine Gelegenheit entgehen, Snapes Privaträume zu sehen? Er benimmt sich immer noch wie ein Arschloch, aber ernsthaft, Mione, mittlerweile ist er ein wahnsinnig sexy Arschloch, findest du nicht?"

„Ginny!", flüsterte Hermione und sah sich panisch um, ob sie jemand gehört hatte.

Ginny platzte beinahe vor Lachen. „Jetzt sag nicht, du hättest schon so viel Zeit allein mit ihm verbracht, und du hast das nicht bemerkt! Komm schon Mione! Ich habe ihn in der Nacht mit den Trollen gesehen, und abgesehen von der Menge Verletzungen, die er da hatte, war sein nackter Oberkörper ein erstaunlich angenehmer Anblick.

Und seine Haare erst! Früher fettig und ölig, und jetzt… Sie sehen seidig aus. Am liebsten würde man darin rumwühlen, findest du nicht? Hast du sie schon einmal berührt?"

„Nein!"

Sie rutschte näher an Hermione heran. „Letzte Nacht, als du noch nicht da warst, haben sich Lavender, Luna, Parvati und ich darüber unterhalten."

Hermione schnappte nach Luft und wurde blass. „Ihr habt was?"

Ginny prustete in ihren Kürbissaft. „Wir haben beschlossen, dass wir ihn mittlerweile – so mit gewaschenen Haaren und diesem super knackigen Hintern – nicht mehr von der Bettkante stoßen würden, sollte er mal nachfragen…"

Hermione tat so, als wollte sie ihre Ohren zuhalten. „Bei Merlin", stöhnte sie unterdrückt. „Wie kommt ihr überhaupt auf die Idee, er könnte einen knackigen Hintern haben?"

„Die Trollnacht, Mione! Als er sich zu Filch runterbückte… komm schon, selbst ein Bücherwurm wie du muss das bemerkt haben. Wenn er sich so weiter entwickelt, bin ich mir echt nicht mehr sicher, ob er nicht sogar Sexgott Blaise Zabini vom Thron stößt…"

Ihre Freundin begann rhythmisch ihren Kopf gegen den Tisch zu schlagen. „Vielen Dank, Ginny! Ich habe gleich eine Doppelstunde Fortgeschrittene Zaubertränke bei deinem Sexgott… Ich werde ihm nie wieder in die Augen schauen können…"

Die rothaarige Gryffindor starrte sie mit großen Augen an. „Du hast es also bemerkt… Und? Hast du schon versucht, ihn anzumachen?"

„Bist du wahnsinnig? Glaubst du im Ernst, ich lasse mir von ihm den Kopf abbeißen?"

Ginny stützte nachdenklich ihren Kopf in die Hand und sah zum Lehrertisch hinüber, um einen Blick auf den Tränkemeister zu werfen. Wie immer ließ er wachsam seine Augen über die Große Halle schweifen, während er zustimmend zu etwas nickte, was Madam Pomfrey ihm erzählte.

Ginny seufzte, alle Leichtigkeit verließ sie mit einem Schlag. Hermione sah auf, und auch sie wurde sofort ernst. „Ich bin sicher, ihnen geht es gut", sagte sie leise.

„Das hoffe ich", antwortete Ginny ebenso leise. „Ich würde den sexy Professor sofort hergeben, wenn Harry und Ron und die anderen wieder da wären, und es endlich einmal zu Ende wäre mit Du-weißt-schon-wem!" Hermione nickte wortlos, und sie standen auf und gingen; in der Eingangshalle trennten sie sich.

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

Sie waren nur noch wenige, die übrig geblieben waren, um Fortgeschrittene Zaubertränke zu lernen. Es gab nicht sehr viele, die sich so sehr für dieses Fachgebiet interessierten, das gänzlich ohne „albernes Zauberstabgefuchtel" auskam, so dass sie nur noch insgesamt elf waren, und zwar aus allen vier Häusern.

Snape ließ sie in den Unterrichtsraum und verteilte dann an jeden ein Pergament. „Ich möchte, dass Sie sich die Aufgabenstellung genau durchlesen", schnarrte er.

„Dann werden Sie sich darüber Gedanken machen, zu welchem Trank diese Zutaten wohl gebraucht werden, und das werden Sie schriftlich ausformulieren. Und dabei werden Sie sich überlegen, womit man diesen Trank noch verbessern könnte."

Er runzelte die Stirn und überblickte die kleine Gruppe. „Übrigens – falls einer von Ihnen auf die glorreiche Idee kommt, bei jemanden anders", seine Augen wanderten kurz zu Hermione hinüber, „um Hilfestellung nachzufragen – vergessen Sie's. Jeder von Ihnen hat einen komplett anderen Trank. Anfangen!"

Hermione las sich die Liste der Zutaten durch. Beim ersten Mal überflog sie sie kurz, um einen allgemeinen Eindruck zu bekommen, beim zweiten Mal dann genauer. Sie stutzte. Getrocknete Seealgen, bei Dämmerung gesammelte Albionblumen, Presolarwurzeln, Phönixtränen und ein Dutzend andere Ingrediezien, die meisten zur Unterstützung der Wandelbarkeit oder Restrukturierung?

Sie warf einen Blick zu Snape hinüber, der sie beobachtete wie eine Katze, die vor dem Mauseloch saß.

Sie vertiefte sich wieder in die Liste und ging in Gedanken ihre These durch. Stichpunktartig notierte sie ein paar Sachen, die ihr durch den Kopf gingen. Aufgeregt biss sie sich in die Lippe. Verdammt, der Tränkemeister zeigte ihr gerade seinen Trank, mit dem hoffte, Remus wieder in seine Menschengestalt zurück zu bringen! Das war…

Sie schrak zusammen, als eine Hand lautstark auf den Tisch knallte. „Haben Sie nicht zugehört? Ich habe gesagt schriftlich ausformulieren!" Snape starrte sie an.

„Aber…"

„Stichpunkte, Miss Granger, ist nichts, was ich akzeptieren werde!"

„Aber…"

„Strafarbeit, heute Abend, 19.00 Uhr in meinem Büro!"

Hermione wurde wütend, bis sie das Funkeln in seinen Augen sah. Sie hatte immer gedacht, es sei Grausamkeit, die sich in den tiefschwarzen Tunneln widerspiegelte, doch heute bemerkte sie zum ersten Mal, dass es Amüsement war.

Dieses Funkeln hatte sie jedes Mal gesehen, wenn sie sich mit den Slytherins angelegt hatte. Es hatte immer zu Punkteabzug und Strafarbeiten geführt, aber heute wurde ihr bewusst, dass es ihm Spaß gemacht hatte, wenn sie seine Slytherins verbal oder geistig übertrumpft hatte.

Sie sprang auf. „Aber…"

„Ich werde keine Respektlosigkeiten mehr von Ihnen dulden!" Severus hätte beinahe gelacht. Sie spielte mit! Er begann wirklich, dieses Granger-Mädchen zu mögen.

„Sie sind so gemein!", schrie sie. Die anderen Schüler waren längst zu Salzsäulen erstarrt. Snape anzubrüllen war kein guter Weg, wenn er sowieso schon schlechte Laune hatte. „Sie wissen genau, dass ich meine Arbeit immer mit Stichpunkten beginne…"

Severus ließ noch einmal seine Hand vehement auf ihren Tisch knallen. „Jetzt reicht´s", zischte er, und sie verstummte. „Ab heute Abend werden Sie einen Monat lang Strafarbeiten bekommen."

Er grinste maliziös. „Ich war eine lange Zeit abwesend. Ich bin sicher, mein Vorratsraum wird eine gründliche Säuberung durchaus gebrauchen können. Ohne Magie natürlich. Und jetzt", seine Stimme senkte sich zu einem Flüstern, „werden Sie alle Ihre Arbeit erledigen, oder Sie werden bereuen, dieses Fach gewählt zu haben…"

Plötzliche hektische Betriebsamkeit folgte seinen Worten. Niemand wagte es mehr, ihn anzusehen. Nun ja, jedenfalls fast niemand. Als er sich zufrieden hinter seinem Tisch niederließ, fing er einen kurzen Blick von Hermione auf, bevor sie ihren Kopf beugte und ihr Gesicht hinter ihren Haaren verbarg. Allerdings nicht, bevor er nicht das feine Lächeln auf ihren Lippen gesehen hatte.

Hermione entfaltete das kleine Pergament, das ihr Snape bei seiner Show unter ihre Unterlagen geschmuggelt hatte.

_Der Wolf braucht 11.30 Uhr und 13.30 Uhr seinen Trank. Ich erwarte, dass du mir rechtzeitig Bescheid gibst, solltest du es nicht schaffen. Sei vorsichtig! S. _

_PS: Das Passwort lautet Constant Vigilant._

Die Zeilen begannen zu wabern und verschwanden dann, so dass ein leeres Pergament zurück blieb. Hermione blickte sich vorsichtig um, doch ihre Klassenkameraden waren in ihre Aufgaben vertieft. Sie nickte zu Snape hinüber, dessen Lippen sich leicht kräuselten. Dann machte sie sich an ihren eigenen Trank.

Als sie den Unterrichtsraum verließen, wurde sie von allen Seiten mit mitfühlenden Blicken und aufmunternden Worten bedacht. Dean Thomas, der einzige andere Gryffindor außer ihr, nahm sie kurz in den Arm. „Mach dir nichts draus, Mione, das wird schon nicht so schlimm werden", murmelte er.

Hermione dankte ihm mit einem Lächeln. War sie eigentlich die Einzige, die gemerkt hatte, dass Snape ihr keinen einzigen Punkt abgezogen hatte?

Kurz nach 11.00 Uhr machte sich Hermione auf den Weg in die Kerker. Sie benutzte ein paar Geheimgänge, die sie von Fred und George kannte, um niemanden zu begegnen. Es wäre nicht gut, wenn sie von Slytherins gesehen wurde, wie sie in das Privatquartier ihres Hauslehrers ging.

Was hätte sie dann sagen sollen? _Ach wisst ihr, Jungs, der Professor und ich versuchen gerade, Lupin aus seiner Wolfsgestalt zu befreien? Und dann haben wir auch noch so eine Blutgeschichte, mit der experimentieren wir auch ein bisschen…_

Und woher wusste Snape eigentlich, dass sie von 11.00 Uhr bis 14.00 Uhr Freistunden hatte? Kannte er ihre Stundenpläne?

„Constant Vigilant", murmelte sie und musste grinsen, als die schwere Eichentür lautlos aufschwang. Sie hätte nie gedacht, dass der Tränkemeister ein Fan von Mad Eye Moody war. Soweit sie wusste, konnten sich die beiden nicht ausstehen.

Das Grinsen verging ihr, als sie den Wolf in seinem Käfig betrachtete. Er stand aufgerichtet auf zwei Beinen, das Fell gesträubt, und die Fremdartigkeit dieser Haltung – etwas Menschliches vermischt mit so Tierischen – jagte ihr einen Schauer über den Rücken.

Ohne Severus Snape fühlte sie sich in seinen Räumen wie ein Eindringling. Er musste schon großes Vertrauen zu ihr haben, um ihr das zu gestatten. Sie ging zum Vorratsraum und holte sich eine Phiole des Stabilisationstranks. Dann kehrte sie ins Wohnzimmer zurück und holte tief Luft. Ein Blick auf die Uhr zeigte ihr, dass es in wenigen Minuten so weit sein würde.

Der Werwolf stand noch immer unter dem Silenciozauber, und doch machten ihr sein lautloses Knurren und sein starrer Blick eine Heidenangst. Sie richtete ihren Zauberstab auf ihn und murmelte den Fluch, um ihn zu fesseln.

Die silbernen Strahlen umschlangen ihn und verdammten ihn zur Bewegungslosigkeit. Hermione stählte sich innerlich, öffnete die Käfigtür und ging zu ihm hinüber.

Aus der Nähe betrachtet, war er … fürchterlich… erschreckend. Das grauschwarze Fell war räudig und an einigen Stellen verfilzt. Sein Kopf war überproportional groß, die Schnauze riesig. Mit einem leichten Tippen ihres Zauberstabes brachte sie sein Maul ein wenig auseinander und schauderte.

Die Zähne waren schmutzig gelb und gebogen, und sein Atem stank nach Verwesung und Tod. Sorgfältig zählte Hermione die 12 Tropfen ab, und entfernte sich wieder aus dem Käfig, immer mit dem Blick auf den Wolf.

Sorgfältig verschloss sie die Tür, dann befreite sie den Werwolf von seinen Fesseln. Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde hatte er sich gegen die Gitter geworfen, während er sie fixierte. Hermione schrak zurück. Die pure Gier, der Blutdurst in seinen Augen… War da noch irgendetwas von Remus Lupin? Sie setzte sich in einiger Entfernung vom Käfig auf den Boden.

„Remus", begann sie und kam sich etwas albern vor. Aber andererseits sprach man ja auch zu Komapatienten, und vielleicht war das hier so ähnlich, vielleicht konnte der Mensch in dem Wolf noch hören und verstehen. „Ich weiß, dass du da bist", sprach sie weiter und runzelte dann die Stirn. Wusste sie das wirklich? Zumindest hoffte sie das.

„Ich weiß auch, dass du Angst hast. Ich hätte jedenfalls Angst in deiner Situation." Als sie mit Sprechen angefangen hatte, war der Wolf noch zweimal gegen die Gitter geprallt, doch als sie jetzt fortfuhr, legte er sich nieder und starrte sie an. Seine Ohren bewegten sich, stellten sich leicht in ihre Richtung. Sie hoffte, dass das ein gutes Zeichen war.

Hermione redete eine ganze Zeit lang auf ihn ein, versicherte ihm, dass er in Sicherheit und unter Freunden war, und dass sie alles dran setzen würden, ihn wieder zu einem Menschen zu machen.

Sie erzählte ihm von den Trollen, von dem Todesserangriff auf das Ministerium, vom Schulalltag, von ihrer Zusammenarbeit mit Snape. Die ganze Zeit über ließ er sie nicht einen Moment aus den Augen.

Irgendwann in dieser Zeit trollte sich Krummbein zu ihr hinüber und okkupierte ihren Schoß. Sie streichelte sein weiches, dickes Fell, während sie immer weiter sprach.

Sie hatte gar nicht gewusst, wie viele Ängste in ihr steckten, bis sie anfing, dem Wolf – Remus – davon zu erzählen, ihre Angst um Harry und Ron und den anderen, die hinter Voldemort her waren, ihre Alpträume, die sie noch immer beherrschten, ihre Angst vor der Zukunft, wenn sie alle versagten und der Dunkle Lord siegen würde.

Zwei Stunden lang schüttete sie ihren stummen Zuhörern ihr Leid, ihre Ängste und Hoffnungen aus, bis es Zeit für die nächste Dosis des Trankes war. „Es tut mir wirklich Leid, Remus", versicherte sie dem Werwolf, als sie ihn wieder fesselte, und sie ihm seine Tropfen verabreichte.

Bevor sie dieses Mal den Käfig verließ, streichelte sie langsam über das struppige Fell. Wieder verließ sie ihn rückwärts gehend, und versicherte sich, dass die Tür ordnungsgemäß verriegelt war, bevor sie die Fesseln löste.

Der Wolf stand auf und streckte sich. Noch immer war seine Aufmerksamkeit voll und ganz auf sie gerichtet, doch im Gegensatz zu vorhin warf er sich nicht mehr gegen die Gitter. Vielmehr trabte er in ihre Richtung und blieb stehen, die Augen groß und riesig und glühend.

Krummbein machte einen Buckel, stellte seine Haare auf und fauchte ihn an. Der Werwolf beachtete ihn nicht.

„Du brauchst mich nicht so ansehen, Remus", murmelte Hermione weich. „Glaub mir, es ist alles nur zu deinem Besten." Sie lächelte. „Ich schätze, das hat man dir oft gesagt, und du glaubst es nicht mehr, aber diesmal stimmt es."

Severus lehnte an der Eingangstür und beobachtete sie. Er war lautlos herein gekommen, als sie dem Wolf die Tropfen gegeben hatte, und er hatte sich seitdem nicht gerührt, um sie nicht abzulenken. Jetzt verschränkte er die Arme vor der Brust.

Sie redete mit dem Wolf, wie sie mit Krummbein oder Amigo redete, so, als würden sie jeden Moment antworten. Er lächelte wider Willen. „Glaubst du, er kann dich hören?", brummte er.

Hermione wirbelte erschrocken herum, entspannte sich aber sofort, als sie ihn erkannte. „Ich weiß nicht", sagte sie erleichtert, „aber wie Professor Dumbledore gesagt hat: Die Hoffnung stirbt zuletzt." Dann runzelte sie die Stirn, als er sich von der Tür abstieß und zu ihr hinüber glitt.

„Sie haben heute im Unterricht ein ganz schönes Theater gemacht, Professor…" Sie lächelte. „…Severus!"

„Ich war doch ganz normal, oder?"

„Eben, sagte ich doch. Ziemlich gemein, mir wegen einer an den Haaren herbeigezogenen Sache einen Monat Strafarbeit zu geben! Warum haben Sie mir nicht einfach Amigo geschickt? Ich meine, warum lassen Sie die anderen noch immer in dem Glauben, dass Sie eine fiese, übergroße Fledermaus aus den Kerkern sind? Jetzt müssen Sie doch niemanden mehr täuschen!"

Severus seufzte und blickte auf sie hinunter. Sie wandte ihre Augen nicht ab, ihre Augen, die so neugierig, so wissbegierig und so voller Vertrauen waren.

_Immer so viele Fragen, kleine Löwin! Hast du schon einmal darüber nachgedacht, dass ich vielleicht gar nicht anders kann? Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie ich mich im Unterricht sonst verhalten könnte. Ich mache seit 10 Jahren nichts anderes…_

Jetzt war Hermione etwas verwirrt. _Aber… hier bist du auch anders. Jedenfalls meistens_.

Severus nickte. „Das ist genau der Punkt, nicht wahr? Selbst hier habe ich dich schon zu Tode erschreckt, weil es einfach das ist, was ich am besten kann. Unterschätz niemals meine gewalttätige Natur. Als Todesser muss man jederzeit bereit sein, den anderen gegenüber Dominanz zu zeigen, sonst hat dich die Katz. Ich fürchte, ich habe zuviel Zeit meines Lebens damit verbracht, anderen Leuten meinen Willen aufzuzwingen."

Er sah zur Uhr. „Geh jetzt. Professor Sprout wird es nicht verkraften, wenn ihre Top-Schülerin fehlt."

Hermione lächelte ihn warm an. „Ach, solange Neville da ist, wird sie meine Abwesenheit nicht einmal bemerken."

Severus rieb sich gedankenvoll das Kinn und drehte sich um. Dieses Mädchen… jedes Mal, wenn sie ihn anlächelte… ein warmes Gefühl schien sich über seinem Körper auszubreiten. „Ich erwarte Miss Weasley und dich heute Abend hier", knurrte er sie schließlich an.

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

Ginny war kein ängstlicher Mensch, war es nie gewesen. Sie hatte auch nie Furcht vor Snape gehabt, war immer nur ärgerlich über ihn, wenn er wieder einmal Harry, Ron oder einen ihrer anderen Freunde schlecht behandelte. Andererseits war sie in Zaubertränke eine der Top-Schülerinnen, so dass sie auch nie in die Gefahr geraten war, vor allen anderen abgekanzelt oder verspottet zu werden.

Sie hatte deshalb auch nicht lange überlegen müssen, um Hermione ihre Unterstützung anzubieten. Ginny würde alles tun, wenn es half, Du-weißt-schon-wen zu bekämpfen und vor allem, wenn es irgendwie half, Harry unbeschadet zurück zu bekommen.

Und natürlich war sie auch ein wenig – ach was – verdammt neugierig auf die Privatperson Severus Snape. Deshalb eilten sie und Hermione kurz nach dem Abendessen durch diverse Geheimgänge, die Ginny sehr gut kannte – schließlich war sie die Schwester der Weasley-Zwillinge.

Das Türaufreißen schien genauso zu seinem Repertoire zu gehören wie die sich hinter ihm aufbauschenden Roben. _Oder_, wie Ginny respektlos dachte, _er hatte einfach zu viel überschüssige Energie oder war als Kind hyperaktiv gewesen_. Der Tränkemeister winkte sie herein und warf einen Blick hinaus, um sich zu versichern, dass niemand sie gesehen hatte.

Er war sich auch nicht zu schade, jemanden zu obliviaten, besonders nicht einen seiner schnüffelnden Slytherins. Es fehlte ihm gerade noch, dass Gerüchte aufkamen von der Sorte, dass der Hauslehrer des Nachts junge weibliche Gryffindors zu sich einlud.

Als er sich wieder umdrehte, stand Ginny vor dem Käfig und starrte mit großen Augen auf den Werwolf, der in seiner menschlichen Form einmal einer ihrer Lieblingslehrer – wenn nicht _der_ Lieblingslehrer – gewesen war. Es hatte eine Zeit gegeben, als sie ein wenig von ihm geschwärmt hatte, aber da war sie noch ein Kind von 12 Jahren gewesen. Jetzt war sie immerhin fast erwachsen, nur noch ein paar Monate, dann würde sie volljährig sein.

Hermione lehnte an dem Pfosten, der Amigos bevorzugter Ruheplatz war und streichelte den Falken, während sie abwesend ihre Freundin beobachtete. „Gehen Sie nicht zu nahe an den Käfig heran", warnte Severus den Rotschopf und ging zu ihr hinüber. „Sie wissen, warum Sie hier sind, Miss Weasley?"

Ginny nickte. „Sie werden in meine Gedanken eindringen, während Hermione Sie … irgendwie unterstützt!", antwortete sie ruhig.

„Das ist der Plan", sagte Severus. „Die Frage ist nur, ob uns das auch so gelingt. Ich muss Sie warnen, wir haben keine Ahnung, was passieren könnte. Fragen Sie Miss Granger, welches Chaos sie allein schon angerichtet hat, als sie zum ersten Mal etwas Neues probierte."

Hermione wollte schon protestieren, als sie sah, dass sich sein Mundwinkel kaum sichtbar verzog. Er hatte ihre Reaktion genau vorhergesehen und sie bewusst provoziert. Sie konnte nicht anders, sie lächelte und wandte sich wieder Amigo zu. Der Falke plusterte sich ein wenig auf und stieß leise zärtliche Töne aus, ganz anders als sein übliches Kjuck.

Severus deutete auf den Sessel direkt vor dem Kamin. „Setzen Sie sich, Miss Weasley. Sehen Sie ins Feuer und entspannen Sie sich." Auf einen Wink von ihm stellte sich Hermione neben ihn, aber so, dass sie beide hinter dem Sessel mit Ginny standen.

„Kein Augenkontakt?", fragte Hermione leise.

Der dunkle Mann schüttelte den Kopf. „Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass ich Voldemort in die Augen sehen kann, ist gleich Null. Ich muss es so schaffen, oder wir können es gleich vergessen."

Die junge Gryffindor senkte den Kopf. Hatte er also jederzeit ihre Gedanken lesen können, ob sie sich anschauten oder nicht? Sie spürte Hitze in ihre Wangen steigen. Severus hatte sie beobachtet, und allein an den Emotionen, die ihr Gesicht widerspiegelten, wusste er ihre Gedanken. Er legte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter. Sie sah zu ihm hoch.

_Ich verspreche dir, niemals unangemeldet in deinem Kopf aufzutauchen_, sagte er sanft.

_Jetzt bist du aber auch unangemeldet in meinem Kopf, _widersprach sie

_Unangemeldet wäre ich, wenn du es nicht einmal merken würdest… Löwin. _

_Das kannst du?_

_Woher, glaubst du, kommt mein Ruf, Missetaten vorherzusehen, bevor sie ausgeführt_ _wurden?_

_Hast du das bei mir auch schon gemacht? _

_Nicht einmal, seit ich wieder zurück bin._

_Ehrlich?_

_Mein Wort als Slytherin! _Er schaute dabei so unschuldig wie ein Neugeborenes. Nur das Neugeborene keine glitzernden schwarzen Augen hatten…

Hermione musste ein lautes Lachen unterdrücken, und sie wandten sie sich wieder Ginny zu.

„Lehnen Sie Ihren Kopf zurück und schließen sie die Augen, Miss Weasley", murmelte Severus seidenweich. „Atmen Sie tief ein und aus…"

Ginny tat, was er sagte. Hermione konnte hören, wie der Atem ihrer Freundin ruhig und langsam wurde.

„Ich werde jetzt in Ihren Kopf eindringen", erklärte der Tränkemeister leise. „Wenn Sie mich bemerken, heben Sie bitte die Hand."

Nur Sekunden später hob Ginny die Hand. „Gut", murmelte Severus. „Ich werde Ihnen jetzt etwas übermitteln, und Sie merken es sich, Miss Weasley, und erzählen es uns, sobald ich fertig bin."

Wieder kurze Zeit später sagte Ginny: „Die Rauferei mit den Slytherins vor dem Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke in meinem vierten Jahr, als ich aus Versehen Malfoy den Stolperfluch angehext habe."

Snape schnaubte kurz. „Aus Versehen, jaaa… aber sehr gut, Miss Weasley. Sie haben jetzt eine Vorstellung von Legilimens. Wir wiederholen das Ganze, aber diesmal lasse ich mich von Miss Granger unterstützen. Bereit?"

„Ja, Professor."

Hermione bemerkte erst, als der dunkle Mann sie näher zu sich heran zog, dass seine Hand ihre Schulter nicht verlassen hatte, doch sie verscheuchte den Gedanken so schnell, wie er aufgetaucht war. Die mittlerweile vertrauten schwarzen Augen sanken tief in ihre, und es erschien inzwischen völlig natürlich, ihre Hand in seine zu legen. Sein Griff festigte sich.

Und dann überschlugen sich wieder einmal die Ereignisse. Es war, als würde sie von einem Portschlüssel fortgerissen, oder als stürzte man unfreiwillig in ein Denkarium, nur um ein vielfaches intensiver. Ein Strudel von Farben und Gefühlen brach über sie hinein, nichts davon ein Teil von ihr.

Ein wilder Strom von Gedankenblitzen und Erinnerungen überspülte sie, sie hörte die Stimmen von Arthur und Molly, das ausgelassene Lachen der Zwillinge, ärgerliches Schreien von Ron, wilde Flüche zwischen Percy und Ginny, heftiges Türzuknallen und schließlich sah sie glasklar das Gesicht Harrys vor sich, der deutlich sagte: „Ich liebe dich, Ginny!"

Severus löste die Verbindung, als er ein Stöhnen hörte. Er ließ Hermiones Hand los und eilte zu dem Sessel, in dem Ginny saß. Sie hatte ihren Kopf in ihren Händen verborgen; ihr gesamter Körper war verkrampft. Hermione schob den Tränkemeister zur Seite und hockte sich vor ihre Freundin. „Ginny", sagte sie leise und sanft, „bist du in Ordnung?"

Der Rotschopf sah auf. Ihr Gesicht war kalkweiß, ihre dunklen Augen boten einen starken Kontrast. „Bei Merlins Eiern", seufzte sie. „Ich glaube, mir ist schlecht."

Severus reagierte mit der langjährigen Erfahrung eines Hauslehrers. Er levitierte einen Eimer zu ihr; keine Sekunde zu früh. Ginny beugte sich über die Lehne des Sessels und übergab sich.

Hermione hielt den schmächtigen Körper ihrer Freundin fest und strich ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht, während sie beruhigende Worte murmelte. Der Tränkemeister eilte in seinen Vorratsraum und holte eine Phiole, marschierte dann ins Bad und befeuchtete ein Tuch mit kaltem Wasser.

Er kam zurück, als Ginny sich gerade erschöpft in den Sessel zurücklehnte. Ein Wink mit dem Zauberstab, und der Eimer verschwand, eine weitere kurze Bewegung reinigte Ginny und den Sessel.

Severus beugte sich über das Mädchen, legte ihr das Tuch auf die Stirn und hielt ihr die Phiole hin. „Trinken Sie das, Miss Weasley, dann wird es Ihnen gleich besser gehen", sagte er mit tiefer, beruhigender Stimme. Schließlich holte Ginny tief Luft. Sie sah von Hermione zu ihrem Professor, dann wieder zurück zu Hermione.

„Eines kann ich euch sagen: ihr könntet locker den Job der Dementoren übernehmen", erklärte sie dann schwach. „Ich hatte das Gefühl, alle meine Gefühle und Gedanken würden ausgesaugt und umgestülpt und niedergerissen, und ich würde nie wieder glücklich werden."

Severus und Hermione wechselten einen Blick.

_Wenn es schon so überwältigend ist, wenn ich nicht einmal selbst Gedanken übermittle, Löwin…_

…_was passiert dann erst, wenn du ihm seine eigenen Gräueltaten um die Ohren haust, Severus?_

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

Der Tränkemeister ließ die beiden Mädchen vor dem Feuer sitzen, während er dem Werwolf seine Dosis an Wolfsbanntropfen gab.

Obwohl er den Eindruck hatte, dass der Wolf nicht mehr so aggressiv auf ihn reagierte, war er trotzdem zutiefst befriedigt, als er sah, dass Hermione ihren Zauberstab wachsam in seine Richtung hielt und ihn erst wegsteckte, als er den Käfig verschlossen hatte.

Für einen kurzen Moment versuchte er, diese Befriedigung zu analysieren, doch dann gab er innerlich über sich selbst kopfschüttelnd auf.

Er schnipste mit den Fingern und Dobby materialisierte sich. „Professor Sev…"

„Ich weiß, dass du Feierabend hast", unterbrach ihn Severus scharf und drehte ihn in Richtung der Mädchen. „Aber sieh mal, Miss Ginevra Weasley geht es nicht gut, und sie könnte wirklich eine Tasse von deiner berühmten heißen Schokolade gebrauchen!"

„Ginny!", kreischte der Hauself enthusiastisch, drückte sich kurz an sie und dann auch an Hermione, die ihn warm anlächelte.

Dann wirbelte er wieder herum und sah den dunklen Mann streng an. „Letztes Mal Hermione und dieses Mal Ginny!", erklärte er hitzig. „Was machen Sie mit Ihnen?"

Hermione kam zu ihm herüber und legte ihm ihren Arm um die Schulter. „Sieh mal Dobby, der Professor und wir experimentieren mit ein paar Dingen, die vielleicht wirklich wichtig sind bei der Bekämpfung von Vol…" – sie unterbrach sich kurz, als Dobby kurz aufjaulte – „von Du-weißt-schon-wem".

„Und es hilft Harry Potter?" Hermione nickte ernsthaft.

„Dann wird Dobby sofort wieder da sein", sagte der Hauself und verschwand mit einem Fingerschnipsen.

Keine fünf Minuten später war er wieder da und schleppte einen riesigen Korb mit.

„Was hast du da, närrischer Hauself?", fragte Severus mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

Dobby entnahm eine Kanne und goss jedem von ihnen einen großen Pott mit einer dampfenden Flüssigkeit ein, die er ohne hinzusehen in ihre Hände levitierte.

Dann baute er eine Suppenterrine auf dem Tisch auf und stellte Teller und Löffel dazu. „Was soll das werden?", fragte Severus eine Spur schärfer. „Wir haben vor gerade einmal einer Stunde gegessen!"

Der Hauself beendete seine Vorbereitungen und marschierte zu ihm herüber. „Miss Ginny braucht jetzt etwas Hühnersuppe, dann wird es ihr wieder gut gehen!", sagte er überzeugt. „Und Miss Hermione ist immer noch zu dünn, ganz zu schweigen von Professor Severus, der alle Kraft brauchen wird, die er hat, um Ihn-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-wird zu bekämpfen!"

Der Tränkemeister holte tief Luft, als sein Temperament mit ihm durchzugehen drohte.

Dann streckte er jedoch nur wortlos den Arm aus und packte den Hauselfen an dem Tuch, das er anstelle von Kleidung trug, hob ihn hoch in die Luft, bis sie sich in die Augen sehen konnten und ließ ihn dann am ausgestreckten Arm zappeln. „Sehe ich so aus, als sei ich ein Schwächling, _Mister_ Dobby?", grollte er leise und gefährlich.

Hermione wollte gerade einschreiten, als Dobby anfing zu kichern. Auch der dunkle Mann verzog seine Lippen zu einem kurzen Lächeln, bevor er den kleinen Kerl wieder auf den Boden stellte.

„Mach, dass du wegkommst, Hauself, bevor ich etwas tue, wofür mich Miss Granger ins Übermorgen hext." Dobby giggelte noch einmal kurz, umarmte dann kurz die Beine des Tränkemeisters und mit einem Winken in Richtung der beiden jungen Gryffindors verschwand er.

Hermione grinste über das ganze Gesicht. „Scheint so, als hätten Sie Ihren Meister gefunden, Professor." Ginny lachte leise auf. „Er hat Sie wirklich gern", fuhr Hermione fort.

„Muss an meinem überwältigenden Charme liegen", brummte Severus und bedeutete ihnen, an den Tisch zu kommen. „Wir sollten uns nach ihm richten, sonst räumt er eine Woche lang nicht mehr hier auf, und ich muss meine Sachen selber waschen." Er rieb sich sein Kinn.

„Andererseits, Sie haben ja einen Monat lang Strafarbeiten, Miss Granger, das können Sie ja dann erledigen…"

Hermione schnaubte in einer Art, die eigentlich Snape selbst vorbehalten war. Severus, plötzlich wieder ernst, wandte sich an Ginny. „Glauben Sie, dass Sie trotzdem noch in der Lage sein werden, weiterzumachen, Miss Weasley? Ich weiß, es war schwer, aber es wäre wichtig."

Ginny ließ ihren Löffel sinken und dachte einen Augenblick nach. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich heute noch einmal so etwas erleben möchte, Sir", sagte sie bedächtig, „aber ab morgen werde ich mich wieder soweit erholt haben, dass ich weitermachen kann."

Severus nickte ihr zu. _Ein Hoch auf die Gryffindorsche Courage_, dachte er. „Das ist sehr gut, Miss Weasley, obwohl ich das Ganze etwas verändern möchte. Wenn Sie es gestatten, werde ich morgen den ganzen Tag über versuchen, ungebeten bei Ihnen „einzubrechen". Verstehen Sie, was ich meine?"

Der Rotschopf runzelte die Stirn. „Sie meinen, ich sitze gerade bei Binns und versuche nicht einzuschlafen, und Sie sagen einfach mal Hallo in meinem Kopf?"

„Legilimens ist leider kein Gedankenlesen, so etwas ist lediglich besonders verbundenen Leuten vorbehalten; zu fast Hundert Prozent funktioniert das nur bei Verwandten, und dann auch nur, wenn beide starke Legilimentiker sind. So einfach ist das also mit dem Hallosagen nicht, aber ich werde versuchen, Ihnen etwas zu übermitteln, und Sie notieren Zeit und Inhalt der Gedankenübertragung."

„Okay, ich glaube, damit kann ich leben." Ginny atmete tief aus. „Und wie geht das dann weiter?"

„Irgendwann, aber auf jeden Fall zu einer Zeit, wenn Sie definitiv keinen Unterricht haben, werde ich Miss Granger bitten, mich zu unterstützen. Wenn Sie das merken, sollten Sie mit aller Kraft versuchen, mich daran zu hindern, bei Ihnen einzubrechen. Und sollte es so schlimm sein wie heute, müssen Sie mir sofort einen Nachricht zukommen lassen, und ich höre auf."

„Aber was soll das bringen, Professor?"

„Training für Miss Granger und mich. Jemandem, den wir weder sehen können noch in unmittelbarer Reichweite haben, unseren mentalen Willen aufzuzwingen oder ihn zumindest desorientieren. Wir müssen diese seltsame Verbindung zwischen uns absolut kontrollieren können, wenn wir in diesem Krieg von Nutzen sein wollen."

„Ich verstehe."


	10. Chapter 10

Mrs. Skinner – dir ist das 10. Kapitel gewidmet! Allerdings musst du es dir mit einer prominenten Persönlichkeit teilen: dem Weihnachtsmann!

**In diesem Sinne: Frohe Weihnachten euch allen da draußen!**

Poetica Licentia: ja, ich werde voraussichtlich jeden Tag updaten… Sev wird es bald auf die „harte" Tour erfahren…

Mrs. Skinner: ich hätte mich über dein „mitSchuhimBodenstochert" fast weggeschmissen… war ja sehr überzeugend deine Geduld…

LMA23: echt, ihr hattet Schnee? Dann wohnst du wahrscheinlich in Bayern… was Remus angeht…hm, schau´n mer mal… verlass dich nicht allzu viel auf Ginny, sie ist zwar in der Hinsicht erfahrener als Mione, aber doch recht abgelenkt… Sev hat eigentlich zu allen Halbwesen und Tieren ein gutes Verhältnis, wie Mione schon öfter bemerkt hat, und Dobby ist dazu noch sein „persönlicher" Hauself…

mrs. spookiness: keine Sorge, mit Ginny geht alles in Ordnung

bengisu: hey, danke (breites, _ganz_ breites Grinsen im Gesicht)… falls es dich beruhigt, ich habe schon fast die letzten Kapitel geschrieben…

Sepsis: Ja, Ginny ist von allen Weasleys den Zwillingen am ähnlichsten (finde ich)

10. Kapitel

Am nächsten Tag saß Hermione in der Mittagspause in der Bibliothek und recherchierte für einen Aufsatz in Geschichte der Zauberei.

_Wo bist du, Löwin?_ Sie sprang beinahe bis zur Decke. Er hatte sie noch nie erreicht, wenn sie sich nicht angesehen hatten. Oder sie hatte es jedenfalls noch nie gemerkt.

_Verdammt, Severus… in der Bibliothek._

_Gut. Bleib, wo du bist!_

Wenig später wirbelte der dunkle Mann herein, empfing für seinen üblichen stürmischen Auftritt einen bösen Blick von Madam Pince und erreichte mit langen Schritten Hermiones Schreibtisch. Mit einem schnellen Blick überflog er den Raum. Von der Bibliothekarin abgesehen, die zu weit entfernt war, um sie zu hören, waren sie allein. Er stützte sich mit beiden Händen am Tisch ab, und versperrte Madam Pince damit auch noch die Sicht.

„Wieso wundert es mich nicht, dich gerade hier zu finden?", murmelte er.

Hermione sah ihn aufmerksam an. Der dunkle Mann war definitiv müde und erschöpft. „Soll ich Professor Lupin versorgen?", fragte sie.

„Jetzt nicht. Hast du heute Nachmittag halb vier und halb sechs Zeit?" Sie überflog ihren Stundenplan und nickte. „Dann übernimm das und bleibe solange bei mir, bis ich komme. Du kannst dich in der Bibliothek bedienen, wenn du möchtest."

„Wirklich?" Hermiones Gesicht leuchtete auf.

Severus runzelte die Stirn. _Was, bei Merlins Bart, war nur in ihn gefahren?_ Normalerweise zauderte er sogar, Albus seine Bücher zu überlassen. _Aber verdammt, das Strahlen in ihrem Gesicht war es vielleicht sogar wert._ _Nein, nicht vielleicht. Das war es auf jeden Fall wert._

Er starrte sie an, bis er merkte, dass er vergessen hatte, warum er hier war. Unbehaglich bewegte er seine Schultern. Wenn er nur nicht so wahnsinnig müde wäre; er hatte das Gefühl, er könnte im Stehen einschlafen.

Severus straffte die Schultern. „Deshalb bin ich aber nicht hier. Gib mir deine Hand", sagte er leise, und als sie seiner Aufforderung folgte, schloss er seine Augen und versuchte, seinen Geist auf Ginny Weasley zu fokussieren.

Es fiel ihm schwer, er hatte Mühe, sich zu konzentrieren. All der geistige Lärm, den eine Schule wie Hogwarts produzierte, und dann einen bestimmten Schüler zu finden und den eigenen Okklumentikwall aufbauen, damit nicht auch Hermione mit den Bildern von Ginnys Geist konfrontiert wurde… Severus presste die Lippen aufeinander.

Hermione beobachtete ihn besorgt. Sein Atem wurde tiefer und ruhiger, doch auf seiner Stirn und an den Schläfen traten Schweißtröpfchen hervor. Geistesabwesend streichelte sein Daumen über die weiche Haut ihrer Handoberfläche.

Es war … ein Schock. Unerwartet und überraschend – ja, was? – angenehm. Ihr Atem stockte kurz, dann verdrängte sie ihre Überraschung und festigte ihren Griff um seine Hand.

Mit einem Mal entspannte sich Severus Snape, ließ seine Schultern hängen und blickte sie an. „Ich denke, du solltest in die Große Halle gehen", sagte er mit schleppender Stimme. Er nestelte in seinem Umhang, zog eine Phiole hervor und trank sie mit einem Schluck aus.

Nach einem tiefen Atemzug wurden seine Augen wieder klar. „Miss Ginevra Weasley ist gerade vom Stuhl gefallen", erklärte er Hermione, drehte sich herum und verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort die Bibliothek.

Ginny war tatsächlich vom Stuhl gefallen, doch es war eher die Wucht der geballten geistigen Macht gewesen, die sie getroffen hatte, als die Übermittlung an sich, die höchstens zwanzig Sekunden gedauert hatte.

Snape hatte ihr eine kurze Erinnerung geschickt, in der sie und Harry nach dem letzten gemeinsamen Quidditchtraining vor lauter Lebensfreude und Übermut Saltos schlagend durch die Luft gesaust waren. Sie hatte gar nicht gewusst, dass der Professor sie dabei beobachtet hatte.

Und die überwältigende Intensität dieser Erinnerung, die absolute und vollkommene Klarheit dieser kurzen Sequenz war es, die sie so sehr getroffen hatte, obwohl es eine angenehme Erinnerung war. Als würde man, in der Erwartung einen leeren Raum zu betreten, plötzlich mit dem einsetzenden Tusch eines Orchesters überrascht, nur noch tausendfach stärker.

Dies war ganz klar eine gemeinsame Aktion von Hermione und Snape, so sehr unterschied sie sich von den kurzen, unerwarteten, aber im Gegensatz dazu fast dezentem Eindringen des Tränkemeisters vorher.

Und nach dem kurzen Schock hatte sie versucht, sich gegen diese Übermittlung zu wehren, doch ihr Widerstand schien völlig ohne Anstrengung fortgewischt zu werden wie ein lästiges Insekt.

In diesem verwirrten Zustand taumelte sie Hermione in die Arme. „Bist du okay?", fragte ihre Freundin.

Ginny nickte. „Ja, aber völlig konfus. Es war nicht so schlimm wie gestern, aber immer noch schlimm genug. Und ich konnte mich überhaupt nicht wehren."

Hermione lächelte. „Ich weiß zwar, dass du das im Moment nicht so siehst, aber das ist die beste Meldung des Tages."

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

An diesem Nachmittag hatte sie das erste Mal das Gefühl, dass der Werwolf ihr tatsächlich zuhörte. Er hatte sich äußerlich nicht geändert, doch seitdem sie ihn von den Fesseln befreit hatte, lag er so nahe am Gitter wie möglich und mit dem Kopf auf den Pfoten.

Er beobachtete sie nicht mehr so intensiv wie früher, doch wenn sie aufstand und hin- und herlief, bewegten sich seine Ohren in ihre Richtung. Sie redete die ganze Zeit mit ihm, nannte ihn immer wieder bei seinem Namen und versuchte, ihrer Stimme einen freundlichen und beruhigenden Klang zu verleihen.

Sie hatte es sich in einem der Sessel direkt vor dem Feuer gemütlich gemacht, so dass sie gleichzeitig lesen und einen Blick auf den Wolf werfen konnte. Sie hatte sich in Snapes Bibliothek nicht entscheiden können, also hatte sie gleich drei Bücher mitgenommen, las ab und zu eine Passage laut vor und erklärte dem Wolf ihre Gedanken dazu.

Amigo war nicht da, aber Krummbein, dessen Wunden eigentlich schon seit Tagen wieder verheilt waren, leistete ihr Gesellschaft.

Hermione machte es nichts aus, auf den Tränkemeister zu warten, doch als sie Lupin das dritte Mal seine Tropfen gegeben hatte, war es halb acht durch, und sie begann sich Sorgen zu machen. Über eine Stunde später kam er schließlich. Wortlos ließ er sich in seinen Sessel fallen. Hermione sah ihn an.

Wenn sie geglaubt hatte, dass er heute Mittag müde aussah, wie sollte sie ihn dann jetzt beschreiben? Seine Haut war nicht nur blass, sie schien regelrecht durchsichtig zu sein, seine normalerweise nachtschwarzen Augen waren blutunterlaufen. Vorsichtig legte sie ihr Buch weg. „Was ist passiert, Severus?"

Er schwieg so lange, dass sie dachte, er würde ihre Frage ignorieren.

„Bei Pomona Sprout hat es im Unterricht einen Unfall gegeben", sagte er dann langsam. „Eine Zweitklässlerin aus Hufflepuff, Miss Albright, war einen Augenblick lang unaufmerksam und ist dem Schrei der Alraune ausgesetzt gewesen. Sie und drei ihrer Klassenkameradinnen sind ins Koma gefallen."

Hermione zog vor Schreck zischend die Luft ein, wagte aber nicht nachzufragen. „Ich habe den Gegentrank gebraut, und Poppy ist der Meinung, sie werden innerhalb der nächsten vier Tage wieder erwachen."

Er verbarg seinen Kopf in den Händen. „Ich hätte nie geglaubt, dass ich das mal sagen würde, aber ich bin froh, dass die kleine Know-it-all der Gryffindors hier ist."

Er lehnte sich in dem Sessel zurück, die langen Beine weit von sich gestreckt, völlig erschlagen. „Und wie geht es Lupin?"

Hermione zögerte einen Moment, doch dann erzählte sie ihm von ihrem Eindruck, dass er weniger wild und tierisch war als vorher.

Severus zwang sich zuzuhören. Nicht, dass es nicht angenehm wäre, der leise murmelnden Stimme des Mädchens zu lauschen, doch er merkte, dass seine Gedanken in völlig verschiedene Richtungen schweiften und kaum noch fokussiert waren.

Hermione brach ab und beugte sich behutsam ein wenig vor. Sie hatte sich nicht getäuscht. Severus Snape war eingeschlafen. Letztendlich hatte ihn die Erschöpfung überwältigt. Sie stand auf und überlegte einen Augenblick.

Er würde sauer sein, wenn sie ihn schlafen ließ, soviel war sicher. Aber wenn er sich nicht ausschlief, würde er früher oder später zusammenbrechen. Er war erst vor kurzem noch schwer verletzt gewesen, und auch wenn es in der Zaubererwelt weit weniger Zeit kostete, zu rekonvaleszenieren, so war er doch noch lange nicht wieder völlig gesund.

Sie beschloss, dass es seinen Zorn wert war, ihn schlafen zu lassen.

Severus schrak hoch, seine Instinkte als Spion schlugen Alarm. Bei Merlins Bart, er war eingeschlafen! Wild schaute er um sich. Er war noch immer in dem Sessel vor dem Kamin, jemand hatte ihm eine Decke übergelegt und einen Hocker unter seine langen Beine geschoben. Alles in allem war es erstaunlich komfortabel. Was hatte ihn nur geweckt?

Ein Geräusch hinter ihm ließ ihn lautlos aufspringen. Er hatte schon seinen Zauberstab gezückt und konnte sich gerade noch davon abhalten, einen Fluch zu schleudern, als er erkannte, dass Hermione hinter dem Sessel stand und gerade Amigo auf ihrem Arm landen ließ.

„Verdammt!", murmelte er rau, „was, um alles in der Welt, machst du hier?"

Sie kam zu ihm hinüber und überreichte ihm den Falken. „Lupin versorgen", sagte sie einfach. Er runzelte die Stirn und entrollte das Pergament. Nachdem er es überflogen hatte, steckte er es sorgfältig in seine Tasche. Dann warf er einen Blick auf die Uhr und fühlte sich vom Schlag getroffen. Es war kurz nach sechs Uhr morgens!

Severus streckte seinen Arm aus, packte Hermiones Umhang und zog sie zu sich heran. Er nutzte bewusst all seine Macht, um sie einzuschüchtern. „Mach das nie wieder!", knurrte er so leise, dass er kaum zu hören war, aber die Drohung war unmissverständlich.

„Wenn du dich noch einmal über meinen Willen hinwegsetzt – so wie dieses Mal, indem du mich einfach hast schlafen lassen – dann wirst du dir wünschen, ich sei nie wieder nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt!"

Hermione versuchte, seine Hand weg zu schieben, aber der der dunkle Mann hatte schon mehrmals bewiesen, dass in seinem schlanken Körper weit mehr Kraft steckte, als man vermuten konnte.

Daher krallte sie ihre eigene Hand in seinen Kragen und zog ihn ihrerseits näher, so dass sich beinahe ihre Nasen berührten. „Du machst mir keine Angst mehr, Severus Snape!", sagte sie und ließ ihn ihren Ärger fühlen. Sie tippte mit einem Finger seine Hand an und ließ blaue Funken sprühen.

Der Tränkemeister spürte, dass hier etwas aus seiner Kontrolle geriet. Die unerträgliche kleine Besserwisserin war gerade … unerträglich … nah. Ihr warmer Atem strich über sein Gesicht, ihre Augen funkelten wütend. Verdammt! Sie hatte fein geschwungene Augenbrauen, die jetzt zusammengezogen waren und auf ihrer Stirn in zornigen Furchen endeten. Ihre Wimpern waren hell und flatterten leicht.

Severus spürte, wie seine Wut, die normalerweise stundenlang köcheln konnte, einfach so verpuffte. Sein Blick wanderte über Hermiones Gesicht, aber er vermied bewusst ihre Augen. Er kannte genau dieses helle Braun mit ein paar grünen Punkten, die man nur sehen konnte, wenn man sie direkt ansah. Ihre helle Haut hatte auf ihren Wangen eine leichte Rötung, vermutlich, weil sie sich über ihn ärgerte.

Er hatte das Bedürfnis, über ihr Gesicht zu streicheln, um zu sehen, ob ihre Haut so weich war, wie sie aussah oder ihr Mund so …

Mit einem Mal wurde ihm klar, was er dachte. Mit einem plötzlichen Kraftakt schob er sie so abrupt fort, dass sie taumelte, wirbelte herum und marschierte ins Nebenzimmer.

Hermione hörte ein plötzliches Klirren und Krachen. Es hörte sich so an, als würfe Snape irgendwelche Sachen an die Wand. Was er auch tat. Dann kehrte Stille ein, und die junge Gryffindor atmete tief ein und aus.

Sie hatte in diesem Moment keine Lust, ihre Gefühle zu analysieren. Warum ihr so heiß war, dass ihr der Schweiß am ganzen Körper ausbrach… Oder sie kaum Luft holen konnte… Oder sie weiche Knie hatte… Eines war definitiv klar: Angst war es jedenfalls nicht.

Doch jetzt war auch nicht die Zeit, mit ihren Hormonen zu hadern. Sie schlenderte zu der Tür hinüber, hinter der Snape verschwunden war. Sie hatte dieses Zimmer noch nie betreten, doch wenn er nicht wollte, dass sie jetzt eintrat, hätte er die Tür schließen sollen. Sie lehnte sich an den Türrahmen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, als sie ihn beobachtete.

Es war offensichtlich sein Schlafzimmer. Doch es war nicht das große Bett, das ihren Blick einfing, sondern mehrere zerbrochene Phiolen, die zerschmettert am Boden lagen und an der Wand und auf dem Boden verspritzte Flüssigkeit hinterlassen hatten. Und der Tränkemeister selbst, der auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite an einer in der Wand eingelassenen Stange hing und offensichtlich vorhatte, bis zum Morgengrauen Klimmzüge zu machen.

Nicht dass sich Hermione beschweren würde. Er hatte seinen Umhang achtlos auf das Bett geworfen und bot nur in Hose und ärmellosen T-Shirt (schwarz, Überraschung, Überraschung!) einen – natürlich aus rein akademischen Gesichtspunkten – interessanten Anblick. Es war klar, dass er diese Übungen nicht zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben machte.

Seine Arme waren lang und kräftig und fein definiert und die Muskeln in den Schultern bewegten sich mit jedem Klimmzug, den er anscheinend bewusst langsam vollzog. Hermione machte die Entdeckung, dass er weit weniger blass war als sie geglaubt hatte – ein weiteres Indiz, dass die Wirkung des Vielsafttrankes verloren ging.

Und wenn sie ehrlich war, hätte sie sich in all den Jahren zuvor auch einmal fragen sollen, wie jemand, der ständig draußen in der Natur war und die meisten seiner Ingredienzen selbst sammelte, in die Verlegenheit kommen sollte, blass zu sein.

Auf seinem Unterarm war deutlich die Schlangentätowierung Voldemorts zu erkennen. „Willst du beim nächsten Bodybuilding Contest mitmachen?", fragte sie schließlich.

Mit einem hörbaren Seufzer ließ sich Snape fallen und kam in den Knien federnd auf. Er drehte sich um und wischte sich den Schweiß auf der Stirn mit seinem T-Shirt ab.

_Okay_, dachte Hermione, _zumindest der Bauch war wirklich blass… und warum war ihr bei ihrem verschiedenen „Handauflegen" nie aufgefallen, wie durchtrainiert er war? Vielleicht, weil Blut und diverse Verletzungen deine pubertierenden Gedanken ein wenig gestoppt hatten, Mione_, rief sie sich selbst zur Ordnung.

„Nein", antwortete Severus und riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. „Ich versuche nur, mich davon abzuhalten, einer schrecklichen kleinen Göre mit mehr Mut als gut für sie wäre, den Hals umzudrehen. Außerdem ist es dir vielleicht schon einmal aufgefallen, dass die meisten Zauberer ohne ihre Zauberstäbe völlig hilflos sind. Keiner von ihnen kommt auf die Idee, sich körperlich zu wehren. Ich nutze alle meine Gaben."

Er betrachtete sie einen Moment regungslos. „Danke", sagte er schließlich.

Hermione fragte nicht warum. Er hatte nach fast einer Woche wieder einmal durchschlafen können, und er wusste selbst, dass es höchste Zeit gewesen war. Er streckte seine Hand aus und ließ seinen Zauberstab hinein fliegen. Mit einem kurzen Wedeln verschwand die Sauerei, die er angerichtet hatte, dann kam er mit großen Schritten zu ihr herüber und sah auf sie hinunter.

„Du wirst doch heute im Unterricht nicht einschlafen, oder?"

Sie schüttelte ernsthaft den Kopf. „Es ist Freitag", antwortete sie. „Da habe ich nur eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke und eine Stunde Kräuterkunde. Danach übernehme ich die Zweitklässler in Verwandlungen und dann ist auch schon Feierabend. Kein Problem also, heute Mittag ist Schluss, solange halte ich problemlos aus."

„Das ist auch gut so", stimmte er mit tiefer Stimme zu. „Ich habe gehört, der Zaubertränkelehrer soll ein ganz scharfer Hund sein, immer schnell bei der Hand mit Punkteabzug und Strafarbeiten."

_Scharf mit Sicherheit_, dachte Hermione und wurde rot, als ihr bewusst wurde, was sie dachte, und vor allem, über _wen_ sie so dachte. Sie hoffte, Severus hielt sich an sein Versprechen, und drang nicht in ihre Gedanken ein, ohne dass sie es merkte.

„Ja", sagte sie langsam, „ein ganz übles Subjekt. Ziemlich erschreckend."

„Und mit fürchterlichem Temperament, hat man mir erzählt…", fuhr er fort.

„Na ja, _so_ schlimm ist es auch wieder nicht." Hermione lächelte ihn an. „Er bellt, aber er beißt nicht. Eigentlich ist er ganz in Ordnung."

In den tiefschwarzen Augen glomm etwas auf. Etwas … Sie konnte es nicht benennen, und es verschwand schnell wieder. „Geh jetzt", forderte er sie auf. „Geh duschen und mach das, was Mädchen halt immer so lange im Bad machen, bevor sie frühstücken gehen."

Seine Oberlippe kräuselte sich leicht. Wie üblich schob er sie mit leichtem Druck in Richtung Tür, wo er aufmerksam hinausspähte, bevor er sie entließ.

„Und Remus?", fragte sie, bevor sie hinausschlüpfte.

„Die selbe Zeit wie gestern?"

„In Ordnung", antwortete sie und verschwand in dem Geheimgang schräg gegenüber seines Quartiers. Severus beobachtete noch einmal den dunklen Flur, dann schloss er leise seine Tür und blieb nachdenklich mitten im Raum stehen.

Noch einmal las er das Pergament durch, das ihm Amigo gebracht hatte. Dann drehte er sich zu dem Werwolf um, der, den Kopf auf den Pfoten, aufmerksam seine Bewegungen beobachtete.

„Spätestens nächste Woche wird Fawkes wieder Tränen haben, mein Freund", sagte er. „Und dann solltest du besser wieder auf die Beine kommen, ich habe schließlich noch andere Sachen zu erledigen. Du weißt schon… die Welt retten und so. Kann ich nicht einem Teenager ganz allein überlassen."

Er runzelte die Stirn. Jetzt fing er schon genauso an, mit dem Wolf zu reden wie dieses… Mädchen. Aber vielleicht hatte die kleine Löwin ja Recht, und Lupin verstand ihn irgendwie.

Er hockte sich in kurzer Entfernung vor den Käfig auf die Fersen. „Natürlich wäre es besser, du verstehst doch nicht allzu viel, Remus", sagte er bedächtig und rieb sich verzweifelt über die Stirn. _Verdammt, ich hätte sie beinahe geküsst, weißt du. Ein feiner Lehrer bin ich, das kannst du mir glauben…"_

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

Severus versuchte während der Doppelstunde Zaubertränke, mit seinem Problem fertig zu werden. Um seine Ruhe zu haben, ließ er die Klasse einen Test schreiben. Er wusste, es war nicht fair gegenüber Hermione, die die ganze Nacht nicht geschlafen hatte, aber andererseits – Merlin, sie war eine kleine Know-it-all, und dies war ein simpler Test für sie, auch wenn die anderen es nicht so sehen würden.

Er dachte über die Nachricht nach, die ihm Amigo heute früh gebracht hatte. Im Endeffekt kam er immer nur wieder auf eine Lösung. Er musste es nur noch Albus mitteilen.

Severus lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück, ließ seinen Blick kurz über die Schüler schweifen, die hastig oder verzweifelt über das Pergament kritzelten, und schloss dann die Augen.

_Albus!_

Die Antwort ließ nicht lange auf sich warten.

_Ist etwas passiert, Severus, mein Junge?_

Der Tränkemeister seufzte innerlich. Musste der alte Mann immer so pathetisch sein? Andererseits war er froh, dass sich Dumbledore so schnell gemeldet hatte. Es war ein immenses Glück für ihn, dass sie verwandt und beide sehr starke Legilimentiker waren.

Mit niemandem anders konnte er so klar kommunizieren wie mit dem alten Mann, ausgenommen… er verscheuchte den Gedanken ganz schnell, es war nicht nötig, dass Albus Witterung aufnahm. Zumal es ja gar nichts gab, wovon er Witterung aufnehmen konnte.

_Ich habe jemanden gefunden, bei dem ich Zauberstäbe mit identischem Kern bekomme. Ich werde morgen mit Miss Granger die Schule verlassen._

_Nein, warte, Severus! Ihr braucht Begleitschutz._

_Wir dürfen keine Zeit verschwenden. Die Zauberstäbe sind … nicht ganz legal, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine. Sie kommen von seinem Bruder. _

_Er hat einen Bruder?_

_Sogar einen Zwillingsbruder, um exakt zu sein. Dieselben Kenntnisse, dieselben Fähigkeiten, nur, dass er nicht im Ministerium angemeldet ist, und seine Stäbe sind nicht registriert. Seine Klientel sind Leute, die etwas mehr zahlen und sich dafür weniger befragen lassen…_

_Wo ist er?_

_Edinburgh. Noch jedenfalls. Er wechselt alle paar Tage seinen Standort, aus verständlichen Gründen. Das Ministerium ist über sein Geschäft nicht erfreut. _

_Es ist trotzdem zu gefährlich für euch. Ihr könnt nicht wagen zu apparieren, falls jemand die Magie registriert, und ihr dürft auf keinen Fall Floh…_

_Ich weiß, _unterbrach ihn sein Enkel._ Deswegen werden wir auf Muggelart reisen. Ich dachte daran, das Weasley-Auto aus dem Verbotenen Wald zu holen. Ich habe in den vergangenen vier Monaten eine Menge Muggeldinge gelernt, dank dir, Albus…_

_Aber…_

_Nichts aber! Hörst du nicht zu? Ich weiß nicht, wie lange er noch in Edinburgh sein wird, und wir können von Glück reden, dass er alles in allem seinen Aufenthalt nicht in Shanghai gewählt hat. Ich dachte, du könntest ein paar Ordensmitglieder nach Edinburgh abstellen, die ein Auge auf uns haben…_

Albus Dumbledore seufzte. _Lass mich sehen, was du weißt, Severus_, gab er dann nach. Der dunkle Mann öffnete sich noch ein wenig weiter und gab ihm die Adresse und genaue Beschreibung der Örtlichkeit in Edinburgh, wo sich der Zauberstäbehersteller befinden sollte.

Über seine Fahrtroute hatte er sich auch Gedanken gemacht, so dass Albus in der Lage sein sollte, an bestimmten Punkten Wächter zu postieren.

_Okay, tue es, aber wenn es irgendwelche Gefahren gibt, kehrst du sofort um, hörst du?_

_Ich werde schon auf Miss Granger aufpassen. _

_Ich habe nicht nur an Miss Granger gedacht, mein Junge._

Severus hätte beinahe gelächelt. _Gibt es bei euch etwas Neues?_

_Wir laufen die ganze Zeit halb erkalteten Spuren hinterher. Aber wir müssen jetzt los. Passt auf euch auf, Severus, ich bitte dich! _

_Das werden wir_.

Der Tränkemeister beendete den Kontakt und öffnete die Augen. Es war nicht oft möglich, sich so schnell und klar zu kontaktieren, aber er war dankbar dafür, dass es heute geklappt hatte. In der Klasse hatte sich nicht viel geändert, es waren nur zwanzig Minuten vergangen.

Severus stand auf und glitt durch die Reihen, auf der Suche nach einem, der es wagte, seinen Blick auf das Blatt seines Nachbarn fallen zu lassen.

Er bemerkte, dass Hermione geistesabwesend an ihrer Feder kaute und aus dem Fenster starrte. Reue überkam ihn. Er hatte geschlafen, und die Kleine war zu müde, um sich auf die Arbeit zu konzentrieren. _Löwin!_, er enterte ihre Gedanken.

Hermione ließ vor Schreck fast ihre Feder fallen. _Severus! Ich hätte beinahe einen Herzinfarkt…_

_Du träumst! Schreib deinen Test zu Ende! _

_Was?_ Ihr Blick wurde konzentrierter. _Ach so, das. Ich bin fertig._

Severus hätte beinahe ein erleichtertes Stöhnen von sich gegeben. _Und warum gibst du ihn dann nicht ab und gehst?_

_Ich dachte, ich warte, bis du dich umdrehst, und helfe dann irgendwem anders… _

Er wirbelte herum und stürmte zu seinem Schreibtisch, seine Roben wallten hinter ihm auf. Hätte er das nicht getan, hätte vielleicht irgendwer das breite Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht gesehen, und das wollte er auf jeden Fall verhindern. _Hat dir schon einmal jemand gesagt, dass du unerträglich… impertinent … respektlos… bist?_

_Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher. Ich glaube, mein Professor für Zaubertränke hat das ein paar Mal erwähnt…_

_Recht hat der Mann. Und jetzt verschwinde, bevor ich dir Strafarbeiten für den Rest deines Lebens verpasse. _

_War das eine Drohung oder ein Versprechen, Professor?_

Severus hob seine Augenbraue. _Na schön, Löwin, du wolltest es ja nicht anders. Nimm dir für das Wochenende nichts vor. _

_Wieso? _

_Erklär ich dir nachher. Mach, dass du mir aus den Augen kommst…_

_Ich nage schon vor lauter Angst an meinen Fingernägeln._ Mit unschuldigem Gesichtsausdruck stand Hermione auf und legte ihre Arbeit auf seinen Schreibtisch. „Ich bin fertig, Sir, darf ich gehen?"

„Ich bitte darum, oder glauben Sie, ich möchte eine unerträgliche Besserwisserin länger in meiner Stunde haben als unbedingt nötig?", schnarrte er ungnädig.

Sie wandte sich um und ging zu Tür, doch bevor sie ganz draußen war, erreichte er sie noch einmal. _Wir sind noch lange nicht fertig, kleine Löwin…_

Sie schloss die Tür und ging zur Bibliothek. Sie hatte noch fast eine Stunde Zeit bis zum nächsten Unterricht. Niemand hatte ihr die mit dem Headgirl verbundene Erlaubnis wieder genommen, die verbotene Abteilung zu nutzen. Wie Severus richtig vermutet hatte, war der hinter ihr liegende Test für sie simpel gewesen. Jetzt konnte sie sich mit ernsthaften Dingen beschäftigen.

Während des Mittagessens rutschte Ginny zu ihr heran. „Er hat heute den ganzen Tag lang keinen Versuch gemacht, bei mir einzubrechen", murmelte sie.

„Und, enttäuscht?", flüsterte Hermione und grinste.

Ginny lachte und boxte ihr spielerisch auf den Arm. „Du kannst mir glauben, wenn dein Sexgott irgendetwas möchte, dann braucht er nicht bei mir einzubrechen. Die Tür steht für ihn weit offen… Nein, du weißt schon, Legilimens und so…"

Hermione legte ihre Gabel nieder und schob ihren Teller weg. „Ich glaube, er war mit den Tests zufrieden, und es reicht ihm. Ich denke, er wird bei dir kein Legilimens mehr verwenden. Und er ist definitiv nicht „mein Sexgott", klar?"

„Nein? Kann ich ihn dann haben?" Der Rotschopf grinste und sah zum Lehrertisch hinüber, wo Snape durch Abwesenheit glänzte. „Ehrlich mal, Mione, komm ein bisschen aus dir raus. Ich bin sicher, mit unserer großen, dunklen, mysteriösen Fledermaus könnte man ein bisschen Spaß haben…"

„Ich glaube, ich sollte mal mit Harry reden", sagte Hermione und sah ihre Freundin stirnrunzelnd an. Dann lachte sie. „Jetzt weiß ich wenigstens, wieso ihr Weasleys so viele Kinder habt, bei dem sexuellen Appetit! Übrigens, da kommt der Held deiner feuchten Träume", fügte sie hinzu und deutete unauffällig zum Lehrertisch. Snape war soeben durch die Seitentür gegenüber dem Tisch getreten.

Hermione warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. Kurz nach halb zwei. Er hatte sich gerade um Lupin gekümmert. „Ich muss jetzt los", murmelte sie dann. „Ich muss noch einen Aufsatz für deine Fledermaus schreiben."

„Du kannst ihn behalten", antwortete Ginny. „Sexy Hintern hin oder her, es ist eure Blutgeschichte, nicht meine. Und ich bin mit Harry wirklich glücklich, weißt du?"

„Ja", sagte Hermione und lächelte ihre Freundin warm an. „Das weiß ich."

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

Severus stürmte mit einem unübersehbaren finsteren Gesicht in sein Quartier. Hermione schrak vom Boden vor dem Käfig hoch, genauso wie der Werwolf, dessen Fell sich sträubte und Krummbein, dessen Haare sich ebenfalls hochgestellt hatten.

Alle drei starrten erschrocken oder aggressiv auf den Tränkemeister. Hermiones Augen weiteten sich. Snapes Umhang war schlammig und mit grünen Grasflecken bedeckt, und er hinkte ein wenig.

„Was…?"

„Dieses verdammte Weasley-Auto", grollte Severus mit einer Stimme, dass sich ihr – als Dritte im Bunde – die Haare aufstellten. „Ich wollte es aus dem Verbotenen Wald holen. Aber es ist dermaßen verwildert, dass es auf mich losgegangen ist."

Er blickte ihr in die Augen. Kurz blitzte vor ihr die wirklichkeitsgetreue Darstellung von Snape auf, der sich im letzten Moment mit einem gewaltigen Panthersatz vor dem anrasenden Ford Anglia in Sicherheit brachte.

„Du meine Güte!", Hermione atmete tief aus. Einerseits war sie erschrocken, dass der Tränkemeister in einer solch gefährlichen Situation gewesen war, andererseits war sie immer wieder von seiner Reaktionsschnelligkeit und Geschmeidigkeit beeindruckt. „Aber wozu brauchst du das Auto?"

Severus lächelte süffisant. „Wir, Löwin, _wir_ brauchen es." Er machte bewusst eine Pause, und sie tat genau das, was er erwartet hatte. Sie errötete. Er konnte fast sehen, wie sich ihre Gedanken jagten. Bevor sie jedoch völlig verwirrt war, beschloss er, sie zu erlösen.

„Wir müssen nach Edinburgh, in den Muggelteil davon, zu einem illegalen Zauberstäbehersteller. Und wir können aus offensichtlichen Gründen keine magischen Wege des Transportes benutzen. Voldemorts Leute sind überall. Das Weasley-Auto kann zwar fliegen, aber man muss diese Magie ja nicht nutzen. Du hast doch nicht vergessen, dass es deine Idee war, oder?"

Sie ging nicht darauf ein. Vielmehr war sie an etwas ganz anderem interessiert. „Es gibt illegale Zauberstäbehersteller?"

Er schnaubte amüsiert. „Es gibt für alles einen illegalen Hersteller. Sag mir, was du brauchst, und ich besorge es dir."

„Im Moment nichts, aber ich werde daran denken, wenn ich das nächste Mal irgendwelche Schulregeln brechen will", antwortete Hermione ernsthaft, aber die Funken in ihren Augen tanzten. Etwas zögernd fragte sie. „Kann man ihm trauen? Ich meine, wenn er illegal ist… vielleicht ist er einer von Voldemorts Leuten?"

„Er hat einen mächtigeren Meister als Voldemort, Löwin", antwortete Severus.

„Geld?"

„Zehn Punkte für Gryffindor!", murmelte er.

Hermione fasste sich in einer dramatischen Geste ans Herz. „Oh, Merlin! Ich glaub´s ja nicht! Kaum wartet man mal sieben Jahre, bekommt man ein paar Punkte von dem berühmten Professor für Zaubertränke! Wie soll ich das nur den anderen erklären? Das muss Magie sein!"

„Treib´s nicht zu weit", warnte er, doch es klang nicht wirklich ärgerlich.

Hermione konzentrierte sich wieder. „Aber… wir können nicht weg. Was wird mit Remus?"

„Stasiszauber", antwortete Severus lakonisch.

Dann jedoch erklärte er: „Spätestens in zwei Tagen ist Fawkes wieder so weit, dass er mir ein paar seiner Tränen überlassen kann. Bis dahin sind wir wieder zurück. Wir fahren morgen sehr früh los, und wenn alles gut läuft, sind wir am Abend zurück, ohne dass jemand unsere Abwesenheit bemerkt hat."

Sie runzelte wieder die Stirn. „Es wird gefährlich, oder?"

Severus zuckte die Schultern. „Vielleicht. Aber ich werde alles tun, um dich zu beschützen, ich verspreche es dir."

„Ich habe nicht an mich gedacht", sagte sie ärgerlich, und sie klang dabei wie Albus. „Ich bin nicht diejenige, die jahrelang den dunklen Meister verarscht hat! Ich wette, die sind genau so begierig darauf, dich in ihre Finger zu bekommen, wie sie Harry haben möchten."

„Wir haben keine andere Wahl", antwortete der Tränkemeister und legte seinen verschmutzten Umhang ab. Die schwarze Hose war ebenfalls mit Dreck beschmiert und Blut sickerte aus einem Riss unterhalb des Knies. Er schnipste mit den Fingern, und der großäugige, großohrige und großmäulige Hauself erschien.

„Was soll Dobby denn nun schon wieder tun, Professor Severus, Sir?" Dann sah er den Schmutz und das Blut und er begann zu jammern. „Was hat Professor Severus denn nun schon wieder angestellt? Immer ist er verletzt und blutig und…" Mit überraschender Kraft drückte der kleine Kerl den Tränkemeister in seinen Sessel und fing an, ihm das Hemd auszuziehen.

„Dobby!", wehrte sich Severus. „Dobby, wir sind nicht allein!"

Der Hauself wirbelte herum und erblickte Hermione. Sie lächelte ihn an und ging zu ihm hinüber, um ihm die Schulter zu tätscheln. „Kümmere du dich nur um den Professor, ich wollte sowieso gerade gehen." Sie wandte sich an den dunklen Mann. „Wann wollen wir losfahren? Und vor allem, wie denn eigentlich, wenn der Ford verwildert ist?"

Severus ließ sein Wolfslächeln sehen. „Sei morgen 5.00 Uhr früh hier. Und nur soviel, Hermione: Zieh dich warm an. Wir nehmen Blacks Motorrad!"

_Merlin!_, dachte Hermione und stolperte verwirrt aus der Tür. Er sollte solche Nachrichten nicht in Verbindung mit ihrem Namen verkünden. Nein, definitiv nicht! Wenn er ihren Namen so im Munde schmelzen ließ, konnte es passieren, dass sie den wichtigsten Teil glatt verpasste…

_Motorrad_, überlegte sie dumpf und konnte ein innerliches Aufstöhnen nicht unterdrücken. Motorräder waren fast so schlimm wie Besen.


	11. Chapter 11

Das folgende chap ist für – gewichtig räuspert - Poetica Licentia!

**Euch allen schöne Feiertage! Übrigens, Freunde, das schönste Weihnachtsgeschenk habe ich von euch erhalten: über 50 Reviews bis jetzt! **

la dame: natürlich ist das nicht so einfach… wäre ja auch langweilig, oder?

LMA23: bitte, bitte leg dich nicht in den Schnee… wäre traurig, wenn du dich erkältest und die Feiertage nicht genießen könntest… übrigens fliegen sie nicht, sie müssen fahren, weil sie keine Magie verwenden dürfen (Magie ist ortbar!!!)… leider wird der Ausflug nach Edinburgh kein Spaziergang und wenig romantisch…nicht enttäuscht sein! (vielleicht kühlt dich das chap ja wieder ein wenig ab :D – jedenfalls auch dir schöne Feiertage!!!

Poetica Licentia: schön, wenn dir die Story gefällt – da fühlt man sich gleich ein bisschen gebauchpinselt – ah, ich liebe es! Ja, es wird eine Motorrad-Fahrt, siehe oben!

Mrs. Skinner: du hattest das Kapitel verdient, aber du musst natürlich einsehen, dass ich den Weihnachtsmann ein bisschen bestechen musste… :D Hab auch ziemlich über deinen Vergleich mit dem Holzhacken lachen müssen (das mach ich nämlich immer, na ja, wenn man auf dem Land wohnt…) Beim Beschreiben des Motorradfahrens habe ich auch ein wenig geträumt…

mrs. spookiness: och, hab doch ein bisschen Vertrauen in unseren Lieblingstränkemeister…

11. Kapitel

„Du bist drei Minuten zu spät", knurrte Severus und musterte sie unauffällig, beifällig. Sie trug Muggelkleidung, denn sie hatte sich ganz richtig ausgerechnet, dass sie in ihren Zaubererumhängen ziemlich seltsam aussehen würden, wenn sie sich in der Muggelwelt aufhielten.

Ihre dunkelblaue Jeans endete in wadenhohen Stiefeln. Eine dicke Daunenjacke, noch einen Ton dunkler als die Jeans, war bis zum Kragen geschlossen. Für die frühe Stunde sah sie erstaunlich munter aus. Irgendwie hatte sie es geschafft, ihre wilde Lockenflut zu bändigen, indem sie sie mit einem Band zu einem Pferdeschwanz gezwungen hatte.

„Ich wäre beinahe Filch in die Arme gelaufen", entschuldigte sie sich. „Offensichtlich hat die Keule des Trolls keinen bleibenden Schaden hinterlassen."

„Als ob irgendetwas bei ihm einen Schaden hinterlassen könnte", brummte Severus. Er reichte ihr einen Zettel. „Lies", kommandierte er.

Es waren drei Ortsangaben, und darunter stand: _Sobald ich aus welchen Gründen auch immer von Severus Snape getrennt werde, unverzüglich zu einem der genannten Plätze begeben._

Als sie das Pergament durchgelesen hatte, zerfiel es zu Staub.

„Du brauchst dir die Orte nicht krampfhaft einprägen", erklärte der dunkle Mann. „Sobald du in Not bist, wird sich automatisch der nächste Treffpunkt in deine Gedanken einfügen. Und jetzt noch ein paar grundlegende Regeln.

Wenn etwas passieren sollte, tust du genau das, was ich sage. Und wenn ich sage, lauf, dann rennst du los und drehst dich nicht mehr um. Wenn es zu einem Kampf kommen sollte, werde ich kämpfen, und du läufst. Wenn mir irgendetwas passiert, dann läufst du. Und wenn ich ein ungutes Gefühl habe, dann läufst du. Alles klar?"

„Nein", sagte sie ruhig. „Ich denke ja gar nicht daran."

Severus verdrehte die Augen. „Verdammte, sture, idiotische Gryffindors!" Er packte sie an ihrer Jacke und schüttelte sie. „Du tust, was ich dir sage, verstanden? Zwinge mich nicht, dir einen unbrechbaren Schwur abzuverlangen."

_Den würde ich sowieso nicht geben_, dachte Hermione, nickte aber, um den Tränkemeister zu beruhigen.

„Gut", sagte er und holte tief Luft. „Dann komm mit!" Anstatt zur Tür wandte er sich zur Bibliothek und umrundete den Billardtisch, ging zu einem Regal und holte das vorletzte Buch aus der Reihe auf seiner Augenhöhe hervor. Sie konnte ihn einen leisen Spruch murmeln hören.

Das Regal öffnete sich in der Mitte und ein düsterer, unbeleuchteter Gang lag vor ihnen. „Lumos", murmelte Severus. „Bleib dicht hinter mir", wies er an. „Manchmal treiben sich hier Ghule herum."

Hermione gehorchte, und sie folgten dem Gang etwa einen halben Kilometer. Dann spürte sie einen kalten Luftzug und meinte den typischen Geruch des Sees zu erkennen. Nur noch wenige Schritte weiter endete der Gang an einer Mauer.

Sie streckte ihre Hand aus. Die Mauer war rau und … es war gar keine Mauer. Sie blickte hoch und sah, dass der Tränkemeister sie beobachte.

„Das ist ein Baum, oder?", flüsterte sie. Sein Mundwinkel verzog sich zu einem kleinem, aber anerkennenden Lächeln, und er tippte mit seinem Zauberstab ein kompliziertes Muster in die raue Rinde. Der Baum öffnete sich, und sie traten hinaus. Hermione hatte sich nicht getäuscht. Sie waren direkt am See, an der Weide, die ihr Lieblingsplatz zum Überlegen war.

„Jetzt weiß ich, wie du immer so heimlich überall herumschleichen konntest und uns jederzeit bei irgendetwas erwischt hast. In der ersten und zweiten Klasse dachten wir tatsächlich noch, dass du ein Vampir seiest und dich einfach in eine Fledermaus verwandeln könntest, so dass du überall unerkannt hinfliegen konntest." Sie lächelte ihn an.

Er schnaubte abfällig. „Und du hast mir oft genug eine Menge Kopfzerbrechen bereitet, weil du ausgerechnet immer diese Weide okkupiert hast. Selbst stärkere Abwehrzauber konnten dich nicht lange von ihr fort halten. Sehr ärgerlich, besonders, wenn ich mal wieder in Maske und Kapuze unterwegs war." Ihr war klar, was er meinte: Todessertreffen.

„Wir müssen zu Hagrids Hütte", erklärte er dann. „Er hat das Motorrad von Sirius übernommen, als der in Azkaban eingeliefert wurde und oft genug selbst genutzt. Es steht in dem Schuppen dahinter." Sie nickte und folgte ihm still.

Es war noch immer dunkel und hundekalt. Vom See herüber kam ein steifer, frostiger Wind, der ihr trotz ihrer dicken Jacke eine Gänsehaut verschaffte.

Sie musterte den Tränkemeister, der, sich wachsam umschauend, voranging. Er trug dieselbe dicke schwarze Lederjacke wie zu dem Zeitpunkt, als er sie aus der Höhle gerettet hatte. Der Kragen war hochgestellt und mit einer Lederschnalle abgeschlossen. Die schwere schwarze Lederhose schien aus Drachenhaut hergestellt zu sein, genauso wie seine hohen Stiefel.

Sie wusste, dass Drachenhaut extrem selten und teuer, aber dafür so gut wie unzerstörbar, sehr geschmeidig und warm war.

Ein wenig bereute sie, dass sie nicht daran gedacht hatte, Handschuhe mitzubringen, doch als hätte er ihre Gedanken gelesen – sie hoffte, dass er sich an sein Versprechen hielt und es nicht tat – zog er aus seiner Lederjacke lange schwarze Handschuhe hervor und reichte sie ihr, ohne sich nach ihr umzusehen. Sie zögerte. „Und du?"

„Ich habe selbst welche", knurrte er abwesend, zog sie durch ein Gebüsch und hinter Hagrids Hütte. Hermione stolperte durch den Garten, doch Severus schien sich hier auszukennen, oder er hatte Augen wie eine Katze und konnte in der Dunkelheit sehen, denn er nahm ihren Ellenbogen und führte sie zielsicher zu etwas, das wie ein grasbewachsener Hügel aussah.

„Alohomora", murmelte er und berührte mit der Spitze seines Zauberstabes das Gras. Lautlos rollte ein Teil des Hügels zur Seite und gab eine Höhle frei, die fast so groß war wie Hagrids Hütte.

„Hogwarts ist doch immer wieder für Überraschungen gut", flüsterte Hermione. „Ich habe nie gewusst…"

Severus drehte sich zur ihr herum, einen Mundwinkel leicht verzogen. „Glaube mir, Löwin, du weißt eine Menge nicht. Zu meiner Schulzeit bin ich ziemlich herumgekommen, und ich bin mir sicher, von den Weasley-Zwillingen abgesehen kenne ich mich hier am besten aus, dennoch: da gibt es noch viel mehr…"

Sein Zauberstab gab ein schwaches Licht, als er zu einer Ecke hinüber ging, in der das größte Motorrad stand, das Hermione je gesehen hatte. „Du meine Güte! Das kannst du halten? Geschweige denn fahren?", jappste sie.

„Es ist leichter als es aussieht. Selbst du könntest es fahren. Wir benutzen zwar keine Magie, um damit zu fliegen, aber es wurde magisch hergestellt und wiegt nicht mehr als ein Muggelmoped. Black war schon immer ein Angeber, und natürlich musste er sich das größte Teil besorgen, das es damals gab." Er sah sie kurz an. „Bereit, eine Spritztour zu machen?"

Hermione lächelte unsicher. „Ungern", gab sie zu und nahm den Helm, den er ihr reichte. Severus setzte seinen eigenen Helm auf und schwang sich auf die Maschine, als hätte er die Hälfte seines Lebens darauf verbracht.

Sie fand, er sah weniger denn je aus wie der Zauberer, der sie sechs Jahre lang unterrichtet hatte; vielmehr hätte er in jedem Hollywood-Film als der jugendliche Rebell durchgehen können. Sie seufzte lautlos und stieg hinter ihm auf.

_Festhalten, Löwin!_ Die Maschine brüllte auf und helles Licht tauchte die Höhle in gleißende Helligkeit. Dann machte das Motorrad einen Satz nach vorn, so dass Hermione fast heruntergefallen wäre. _Ich sagte, festhalten!,_ hörte sie seine ärgerliche Stimme in ihrem Kopf, und diesmal gehorchte sie und schlang ihre Arme verkrampft um seinen Körper. Dann schossen sie hinaus in die Dunkelheit und Kälte des anbrechenden Tages.

Am Anfang konnte sie sich noch orientieren. Sie brausten den Weg nach Hogsmeade hinunter und folgten einer kleinen verwinkelten Landstraße. Dann erkannte sie überhaupt nichts mehr, nur noch dichten Wald und ab und zu eine Lichtung. Als die erste schwache Dämmerung anbrach, bemerkte sie, dass sie nach Süden fuhren.

Sie befanden sich mitten in Muggelgebiet, allerdings war die Gegend nicht sehr besiedelt. Das schottische Hochland war noch immer eine Welt für sich, abgeschieden, nur hin und wieder tauchten vereinzelt Häuser auf, die eher Hütten glichen, und ab und zu Schafherden, die, sobald der Frost einsetzen würde, weiter hinab getrieben wurden.

_Nicht, dass es nicht schon jetzt verdammt kalt war_, dachte Hermione. Ihre Rückenmuskeln schmerzten, weil sie sich so verkrampft hatte. Schließlich war es auch nicht normal, mit seinem Professor für Zaubertränke auf einem Motorrad zu sitzen und stundenlang irgendwohin zu fahren.

Doch langsam wurde sie ruhiger. _Es hätte schlimmer sein können, mit Filch zum Beispiel_, dachte Hermione und unterdrückte ein hemmungsloses und albernes Gelächter bei der Vorstellung, mit dem widerlichen Hausmeister eine „Spritztour" zu unternehmen.

Andererseits, wenn ihr vor wenigen Wochen jemand gesagt hätte, dass sie einmal anfangen würde, die Gesellschaft Severus Snapes´ zu genießen, sie hätte ihm wahrscheinlich einen Flederwischfluch angehext.

_Moment mal_, dachte sie alarmiert. _Wer redet denn von genießen? Ich höre mich schon an wie Ginny, genau so! Wenn sie nicht immer so viel Zeug erzählen würde, von wegen sexy Hintern und so…_ Ihre Gedanken drifteten ein wenig ab, aber da sie sowieso nichts zu tun hatte, legte sie ihren Kopf an Snapes Rücken und entspannte sich.

Nach etwa einer Stunde spürte Severus, dass das Mädchen hinter ihm ihre starre Haltung aufgab. Ihre Hände krochen in seine Taschen, und er musste grinsen. Reichten ihr die Handschuhe nicht? Aber er würde sich nicht beschweren.

Es war erstaunlich angenehm, ihren weichen und relaxten Körper an dem seinen zu spüren, und jetzt folgte sie ihm auch in die Kurven, wie es sich für einen guten Sozius gehörte. Als wäre es auch für ihn ein Zeichen gewesen, fiel von ihm eine Anspannung ab, von der er gar nicht gewusst hatte, dass sie auf ihm lag.

Nach mehreren Stunden beschloss Severus, eine Pause zu machen. Er wusste nicht, wie es Hermione ging, aber er war steif und durchgefroren. Er hätte natürlich schneller fahren können, und sie wären vielleicht schon da gewesen, aber er wollte auf alle Fälle verhindern, aufzufallen, und deshalb hielt er sich an die vorgeschriebenen Geschwindigkeiten.

_Hermione_… sie schrak zusammen und begann zu zittern. Sie hatte nicht geschlafen, sich jedoch so in Tagträumereien verloren, dass ihr erst jetzt auffiel, wie kalt es war. _Kunststück_, dachte sie, _es war Anfang November_.

_Wir machen gleich eine Pause_, fuhr Severus vorsichtig fort, als er ihre Aufmerksamkeit hatte. Für einen Moment hatte er gedacht, sie würde vom Motorrad fallen, und er war sich sicher, dass er vor Schreck ein paar graue Haare bekommen hatte.

_Gut_, fast konnte er sie erleichtert aufseufzen hören. _Mir ist fürchterlich kalt, ehrlich gesagt_.

_Mir auch_, gab er zu.

Schließlich fuhren sie durch eine Kleinstadt; Severus drosselte das Tempo und blieb dann vor einem schon jetzt geöffneten Pub stehen. Steif stieg Hermione von der großen Maschine und reckte sich. Dankbar atmete sie die warme, nach frischem Gebäck riechende Luft ein, als sie eintraten.

Eine breitschultrige, grauhaarige Frau eilte mit einem breiten Lächeln auf sie zu. „Guten Morgen!", rief sie aufgeräumt und in dem schweren Dialekt, der den Schotten so eigen war. „Was kann ich dem jungen Paar bringen?"

Hermione war dankbar, dass ihre Wangen durch die kalte Luft schon gerötet waren, denn die plötzliche Hitze, die ihr ins Gesicht stieg war mit Sicherheit keine Folge der warmen Luft.

Severus lächelte nicht offensichtlich, doch in seinen nachtschwarzen Augen stand Belustigung. „Eine Kanne schwarzen Tee, bitte", orderte er und öffnete seine schwere Lederjacke.

„Und zweimal Frühstück, möchte ich meinen, wenn ich mir Ihre junge Frau so ansehe, nicht wahr?"

„Da werde ich nicht widersprechen, Madam!" Severus war ganz Gentleman, deutete eine kurze Verbeugung vor der älteren Dame an und half Hermione aus ihrer Jacke. Die Pubbesitzerin war offensichtlich sehr angetan. Sie hastete in die Küche, um sofort die Bestellung ihrer höflichen, eindeutig englischen Gäste umzusetzen.

Da es noch früh am Morgen war, noch nicht einmal ganz halb Neun, waren sie mit Ausnahme eines alten Mannes die einzigen Gäste. Der Alte hatte kurz von seiner Zeitung aufgeschaut, als sie eingetreten waren, dann den alten grauen Hund gestreichelt, der unter seinem Tisch lag und sich wieder ganz seiner Lektüre gewidmet.

Hermione seufzte erleichtert, als eine große Kanne Tee auf dem Tisch erschien. Der Tränkemeister schenkte ihr ein, sah zu, wie sie – wie immer – viel zu viel Zucker hinein schaufelte und bediente sich dann selbst.

Die Wirtin eilte zu ihnen zurück, in der Hand ein Tablett, und begann flink wie ein Hauself Essen vor ihnen aufzubauen. Sie bekamen jeder eine Schüssel mit Porridge, dann verteilte sie Forfar Bridies (mit Fleisch gefüllte Brötchen), Woodcock (Eiermischung auf Anchovis-Toast), Pfannenscones, ein Schälchen mit Butter, eines mit Marmelade und zu guter Letzt noch einen Dundee-Cake (Rosinenkuchen mit Mandeln) auf dem Tisch.

Hermione lächelte die Frau an. „Sie haben wohl vor, halb Schottland zum Frühstück einzuladen, Madam?", fragte sie.

„Kindchen, ihr beide seid durchgefroren und außerdem viel zu dünn – ihr steht nicht eher auf, als ihr das alles aufgegessen habt."

Die junge Hexe lachte und stützte ihr Kinn in ihre Hand, während sie das ganze Essen auf dem Tisch betrachtete. „Ich fürchte, dann werden Sie uns bis nächste Woche ertragen müssen."

Die Wirtin blieb stehen und betrachtete ihre Gäste wohlwollend. Die junge Frau vor ihr war wohl noch keine zwanzig. Sie hatte ein fein geschnittenes Gesicht, nicht wirklich hübsch, aber gleichmäßig und ruhig mit sehr schönen hellbraunen Augen.

Ihre Art, sich zu bewegen, war von unauffälliger Eleganz und Geschmeidigkeit, ihr Körper, obwohl schlank, durchaus nicht schwächlich. _Ja_, dachte die Wirtin, _sie sieht aus wie eine Sportlerin, wie eine Turnerin vielleicht_.

Der junge Mann ihr gegenüber hatte die schwärzesten Augen, die sie jemals gesehen hatte, und hätte er nicht ein eindeutig europäisches Aussehen gehabt, wäre sie versucht gewesen, ihn für einen Inder oder anderen Ausländer zu halten, allein schon wegen des blauschwarz schimmernden Haares.

Aber sein Gesicht war kaukasisch und seine Hautfarbe zu blass; sein Akzent eindeutig englische Oberklasse. Er war sehr groß, mindestens zwanzig oder mehr Zentimeter größer als das Mädchen, welches nicht gerade klein war.

Er hielt sich sehr gerade und verströmte die unauffällige Aura von Autorität, den eigentlich nur ältere einflussreiche Männer ausstrahlten. Wie jemand, der es gewöhnt war, dass ihm Respekt entgegengebracht wurde.

Vielleicht ein junger Adliger? Englische Adlige taten manchmal seltsame Dinge, wie zum Beispiel an einem kalten Novembertag mit einem riesigen Motorrad einen Ausflug zu machen.

Severus schüttete etwas Sirup in seinen Porridge und scannte dabei unauffällig die Wirtin und den alten Mann. Die beiden waren genau das, was sie vorgaben zu sein, nämlich Muggel, und ihre Gedanken und Gefühle waren genauso chaotisch und unzusammenhängend wie die meisten der Zauberer, bei denen er per Legilimens eindrang.

Dann jedoch erstarrte er. Der alte Mann war noch immer ärgerlich über eine „Bande jugendlicher Rowdies", die er erst vor einem Tag gesehen hatte, mit schwarzen Umhängen und silbernen Masken. Ein Erinnerungsblitz zeigte eindeutig eine Gruppe Todesser, die den Alten, ohne ihn auch nur wahrzunehmen, umgerissen hatten. Der alte Schotte grummelte innerlich noch immer darüber, dass sie sich nicht entschuldigt hatten.

_Wenn du wüsstest_, dachte Severus, nicht wenig entsetzt. _Du hättest genauso gut tot sein können_. Er versuchte, Albus zu erreichen, aber er kam nicht durch. Lautlos fluchend widmete er sich dann konzentriert seinem Essen.

„Severus?", fragte Hermione leise. Sie hatte ihn beobachtet und kannte ihn mittlerweile gut genug, um zu wissen, dass etwas falsch war.

Der Tränkemeister warf einen Blick zu der Wirtin hinüber, die sich zur anderen Seite des Pubs begeben hatte, um die Theke aufzustocken und beugte sich etwas zu Hermione hinüber. „Der alte Mann hat gestern Todesser gesehen", flüsterte er.

„Wo?"

Severus zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das weiß ich nicht. Es haben nicht alle so klar strukturierte Gedanken wie du, Löwin!"

„Wir kehren doch nicht um, oder?"

Er dachte eine Weile ernsthaft darüber nach.

Dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Nein. Wir sind in einer, höchstens anderthalb Stunden da. Ich denke nicht, dass wir so schnell aufgeben sollten, zumal wir nichts Konkretes wissen. Wer weiß, aus welchen Gründen sie sich hier oder in der Nähe aufgehalten haben. Vielleicht ist _ihm_ wieder ein Muggel oder ein Muggelgeborener im Weg gewesen. Wir müssen die Augen offen halten."

„Okay." Gesättigt und aufgewärmt schob Hermione ihren Teller beiseite. Severus nippte an seinem Tee und musterte sie unter seinen langen Wimpern hindurch. Sie trug einen hellen, flauschigen Rollkragenpullover, der sich eng an ihren Körper schmiegte und gut zu dem dunklen Blau der Jeans passte.

Er mochte, was er sah. Und das hatte durchaus nicht nur etwas mit ihrem Körper zu tun, _obwohl_, wie Severus dachte, _es durchaus kein Nachteil war, dass sie irgendwann im letzten_ _halben Jahr in ihn hineingewachsen war_.

Er mochte ihr Aussehen - rein akademisch natürlich - und er mochte ihren Verstand und die Tatsache, dass sie keine Angst vor ihm hatte. Er mochte, dass sie sich mit ihm unterhielt, diskutierte, überlegte.

Verdammt, wann hatte er angefangen, Hermione Granger, ein Drittel des Goldenen Trios, die unverbesserliche Know-it-all, nicht nur erträglich, sondern sogar sympathisch zu finden? Rein akademisch natürlich! Er hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung.

Nur eines war ihm klar. Sollten sie jemals den dunklen Lord besiegen _und_ Hermione ihren Schulabschluss machen _und_ Hogwarts verlassen – er würde sie vermissen. Obwohl er das nicht einmal unter Dutzenden Cruciatusflüchen zugegeben hätte.

„Fertig?", fragte er trocken. Sie nickte. Obwohl sie beide hungrig gewesen waren, hatten sie kaum die Hälfte geschafft. Severus stand auf und ging zu der Wirtin hinüber. Er verbeugte sich wieder leicht, bedankte sich und bezahlte. Nur Minuten später waren sie bereits aus der kleinen Stadt heraus und fuhren stetig Richtung Edinburgh.

Severus hatte Recht gehabt, als er meinte, dass es nur noch etwas über eine Stunde dauern würde, bis sie die Hauptstadt Schottlands erreichen würden. Es war noch nicht einmal 11.00 Uhr, und da es Wochenende und ein fürchterlich trüber Tag war, war auf den Straßen nicht viel los.

Hermione schnappte nach Luft, als sie plötzlich das riesige Schloss sah, das direkt über der Stadt zu schweben schien.

Der dunkle Mann spürte, wie sie sich aufrichtete. _Was ist?_

_Da oben, sieh mal. Es sieht aus wie Hogwarts, nur noch größer, glaube ich. _

Er schmunzelte und war froh, dass sie das nicht sehen konnte. Aber verdammt noch mal, sie war immer so enthusiastisch!

_Das ist das Edinburgh Castle, und du hast Recht, es sieht ein wenig wie Hogwarts aus, was daran liegt, dass die vier Gründer sich durchaus danach orientiert haben. Die erste Burg an dieser Stelle stammt aus dem 7. Jahrhundert, die Grundlagen sind also noch einmal 300 Jahre älter als unsere Schule._

_Woher weißt du das?_

_Ich bin schließlich Professor!_ Sie hätte schwören können, dass er selbstgefällig klang.

_Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du der neue Lehrer für Geschichte bist! _

_Hast du eine Ahnung, was ich alles unterrichten könnte…_

_Uuuuh! Das klingt… interessant._

_Manchmal fällt es mir wirklich sehr schwer, mein Versprechen zu halten, Löwin!_ Severus´ Ton war bewusst leicht, doch trotzdem spürte Hermione, dass sie errötete. Und ja, es war ihre Schuld, sie hatte schließlich fast einen Flirt aus ihrem Kontakt gemacht.

_Aber natürlich bist du ein Mann von Ehre!_ Sie versuchte krampfhaft, jegliche anderen Gedanken von sich fern zu halten.

_Natürlich…_

Severus verlangsamte ihre Fahrt, als sie durch die alte, große Stadt fuhren. Als Hermione ihren Kopf verdrehte, um eine große, alte Kirche zu bewundern, bemerkte er unaufgefordert: _Das ist die St. Giles Cathedral, dem Stadtheiligen Ägidius von St. Gilles geweiht._

_Ich wünschte, wir hätten wirklich nur einen Ausflug gemacht. Hier gibt´s soviel zu sehen…_

_Aus einem anderen Grund wären wir niemals hier, Löwin._ Severus spürte tatsächlich einen Stich des Bedauerns. Wie mochte es sein, mit dem Mädchen einfach so hier entlang zu spazieren, zu beobachten, wie sie fasziniert und begierig alle Eindrücke in sich einsog?

Er verbannte diesen Gedanken sofort und konzentrierte sich darauf, die Straße zu finden, in der sie den Zauberstabhersteller finden würden.

_Es hatte seine Vorteile, Zauberer zu sein_, sinnierte er. So konnte er durch einen simplen Orientierungszauber durch Edinburgh fahren, als wäre er ein Einheimischer. Kurz darauf verließ er die Hauptstraße und bog in eine Seitenstraße ab, die offensichtlich in ein Arbeiterviertel führte. Zwischen einigen grauen Miethäusern brachte er die schwere Maschine zum Stehen.

Er stieg ab und öffnete seinen Helm. „Ich schätze, wir sind da", sagte er leise zu Hermione, die erleichtert ihren eigenen Helm abnahm und aufseufzte. Severus sah sich um. Die Straße war menschenleer, nur wenige Autos fuhren vorüber. Der Geruch von Essen lag in der Luft, und der Gestank von lange nicht geleerten Mülltonnen.

Der Tränkemeister sah sich um. Er fühlte sich unbehaglich, doch er konnte nichts entdecken, was dieses Gefühl hervorgerufen hätte. Hermione zuckte zusammen, als in der Wohnung über ihnen eine Frau schrill zu keifen begann, gefolgt vom wütenden Gebrumm einer Männerstimme.

Severus beugte sich zu der jungen Gryffindor hinunter. „Bleib eng bei mir", sagte er. „Und denke dran, wenn ich rufe Lauf! – dann läufst du!" Hermione gedachte zwar nicht, dieser Aufforderung zu gehorchen, aber sie nickte erst einmal. Das letzte, was sie jetzt wollte, war eine Diskussion auf offener Straße.

_Er konnte manchmal ein fürchterliches Temperament haben_, dachte sie und hatte Mühe, ein Grinsen zu unterdrücken.

Sie hatten gerade ein paar Schritte in Richtung eines Hinterhofs eines der Miethäuser gemacht, als hinter ihnen eine Stimme erklang. „Sir! Warten Sie – ist das dort Ihr Motorrad?", fragte eine Stimme mit schwerem schottischen Akzent.

Severus drehte sich um und runzelte die Stirn. Zwei Polizisten standen bei der schweren Maschine und sahen in ihre Richtung. „Ich stehe doch nicht im Parkverbot, oder?", bemerkte er kühl, als die beiden näher kamen.

Einer der beiden Uniformierten schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Sir, das nicht. Aber ich möchte trotzdem Ihre Papiere sehen!" Hermione überlief es eiskalt. Papiere? Wo sollte Severus Papiere her haben? Mit unbewegtem Gesicht griff der Tränkemeister in seine Innentasche.

Und erstarrte, als sich plötzlich ein Zauberstab in seine Kehle drückte. „Hallo, Giftmischer!", zischte einer der beiden Polizisten, der seine Mütze abnahm und sich durch die Haare fuhr. „Was so ein bisschen Vielsafttrank ausmachen kann, hm? Sehen wir nicht wie perfekte Muggel aus?"

„Hallo, Dolohov", sagte Severus flach. „Habt ihr die echten Polizisten dafür getötet?"

„Das sollte das geringste deiner Probleme sein, Giftmischer", antwortete Antonin Dolohov.

„Nimm deine Hand aus deiner Tasche, und du, Schlammblut, beweg dich ja nicht. Noch nicht, jedenfalls. Ich bin sicher, wenn wir beide etwas Zeit für uns selbst haben, werden einige Bewegungen deinerseits mich sehr … animieren."

Hermione biss die Zähne zusammen. Ihr war ziemlich genau klar, was der Todesser andeutete. Ihr Blick wanderte von Dolohov zu dem anderen Mann, der, seinen Zauberstab flach an seine Hüfte gepresst, auf sie zielte.

„Ich werde dich jetzt entwaffnen, Snape, als mach keine unruhige Bewegung, du weißt ja, MacNair ist ein bisschen nervös. Heb deine Arme hoch."

Severus gehorchte, indem er seine Hände genau auf Kopfhöhe brachte. „Warte!", sagte der andere als Polizist verwandelte Todesser plötzlich, und Dolohov hielt inne. „Ich glaube, wir sollten ihm nur ganz kurz klar machen, dass mit uns nicht zu spaßen ist!", zischte MacNair und fügte dann fast beiläufig hinzu: „Crucio!"

Der dunkle Mann stöhnte kurz auf und sackte gegen Hermione, die er damit an die Wand des Hauses presste. Sie versuchte, ihn zu stützen und spürte plötzlich etwas Hartes an ihrer Hüfte. Seinen Zauberstab! Anstatt ihn in der Innentasche zu tragen, wie sie geglaubt hatte, steckte er hinten in seinem Gürtel.

„Hören Sie auf!", schrie sie MacNair an, während sie, verborgen vom Körper des Tränkemeisters, seinen Zauberstab aus dem Gürtel zog. Der Todesser grinste wild, und verstärkte nur noch die Wirkung des Fluches. Severus brach zusammen und verkrampfte. Seine Hände krallten sich in das schmutzige Pflaster.

In diesem Moment – während die beiden Todesser kurz durch die Qualen des Ex-Spions abgelenkt waren – handelte Hermione. „Expelliarmus!", fauchte sie. Die Zauberstäbe der beiden Männer flogen ihr in die Hand. „Finite Incantatem!" Snape atmete vor Schmerz zischend aus, als das Feuer seinen Körper verließ.

Sorgfältig darauf bedacht, nicht in Hermiones Blickfeld zu geraten, kroch er ein Stück zurück und lehnte sich an die Mauer, wo er Kraft sammelte, um sich aufzurichten.

„Du weißt ja nicht, was du tust, Schlammblut!", zischte Dolohov und bewegte sich drohend auf sie zu.

„Komm noch einen Schritt näher, _Reinblüter_, und ich hexe dich ins nächste Jahrtausend!", antwortete Hermione kalt. Sie zitterte vor Wut und Schock und Adrenalin, und sie empfand einen unbändigen Hass auf die beiden Männer.

Etwas davon musste sich in ihrem Blick gezeigt haben, denn Dolohov verharrte mitten im Schritt. MacNair war nicht so schlau und sprang los. Ein unausgesprochener Fluch schmetterte ihn zu Boden und pinnte ihn dort fest. Sein Kopf gab ein ekelhaftes kleines Geräusch von sich, als er mit dem Gehweg kollidierte.

Noch bevor Hermione ihren – oder besser Severus´ Zauberstab - wieder zu Dolohov gebracht hatte – war er bei ihr und hielt ihre Zauberhand fest. „Das wirst du büßen, Schlammblut", knurrte er.

„Hier büßt nur einer, Dolohov", hörte er eine leise samtige Stimme direkt neben seinem Ohr, als ihn eine harte Faust direkt ins Gesicht traf und mehrere Meter weiter weg schleuderte. Severus war sofort wieder bei ihm und riss ihn hoch.

Plopp! Plopp! Plopp! Severus hätte vor Frust und Wut beinahe aufgeschrieen, als sich mehrere dunkle Gestalten vor ihm und Hermione materialisierten, Zauberstäbe in ihren Händen. Hermione stand plötzlich neben ihm und richtete ihren Zauberstab auf die Neuankömmlinge, während sie ihm den eigenen reichte, ohne ihn anzusehen. Er schaffte es, den bewusstlosen Dolohov als Deckung zwischen ihnen zu halten.

„Keinen Schritt näher!", warnte der Tränkemeister grollend.

„Entspann dich, Snape", sagte eine der Gestalten, liftete ihre Kapuze und enthüllte bläuliches Haar.

„Tonks!", rief Hermione mit mehr als nur Erleichterung in der Stimme.

Severus senkte seinen Zauberstab keinen Millimeter. „Schön, dass ihr euch auch schon eingefunden habt", sagte er mit seiner typischen, höhnischen Snape-der-Bastard-aus-dem-Kerker-Stimme. Die anderen zwei entfernten ebenfalls ihre Kapuzen. Es waren Oliver Wood und ein blonder, ihm unbekannter Mann in etwa seinem Alter.

„Und herzlichen Dank auch, dass ihr hierher appariert seid, jetzt weiß im Umkreis von hundert Kilometern wenigstens jeder Bescheid, dass hier Magie verwendet wurde." Er wusste, dass es ungerecht war, doch sein Zorn über ihr verspätetes Auftauchen war unermesslich.

„Spätestens nach eurem Herumgefluche weiß es sowieso jeder!", wandte Tonks auch folgerichtig ein.

„Und außerdem hatten wir Befehl, erst einmal abzuwarten, ob noch mehr Todesser auftauchen würden, bevor wir eingreifen sollten!", sagte der Blonde mit unüberhörbarem amerikanischen Akzent.

„Ach, das ist dann natürlich etwas anderes", sagte Severus trügerisch sanft, und plötzlich, im Augenblick eines Wimpernschlags war er bei dem Mann, ohne dass einer der anderen auch nur gesehen hätte, wie er die Distanz überbrückt hatte, packte ihn an dem Kragen und drückte ihn heftig an die Wand.

„Es ist mir völlig egal, wenn ihr zuschaut, wie ich gegrillt werde", grollte er bösartig. „Aber wenn eine Schülerin in Gefahr ist, und ihr steht nur da und wartet…"

Der Blonde zappelte unter seinem Griff und ächzte. „Professor!", sagte Oliver und berührte ihn zaghaft am Arm. Ohne sein Opfer loszulassen, wandte Severus kalt den Kopf und starrte ihn an. „Moody hatte uns befohlen, erst abzuwarten…"

„Es ist absolut irrelevant, was Moody befohlen hat, ihr verdammten Dummköpfe!", explodierte er, ließ aber den Amerikaner los. Seine Miene wurde emotionslos, und er sah sie der Reihe nach an.

„Wenn Miss Granger etwas passiert wäre, dann hättet ihr euch keine Sorgen mehr um Voldemort machen müssen." Die drei zuckten zusammen. „Dann hätte ich euch persönlich umgebracht. Und diesen Idioten Moody gleich dazu!"

Er sah kurz zu den bewusstlosen Todessern.

„Vielleicht erlauben es eure Fähigkeiten wenigstens hier ein wenig aufzuräumen", sagte er tonlos und griff nach Hermiones Ellenbogen. „Kommen Sie, Miss Granger, vielleicht haben wir Glück, und unser Freund ist noch nicht ausgeflogen." Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu den drei Auroren wandte er sich um und führte sie in den Innenhof des Miethauses.

Der Amerikaner starrte ihm entsetzt nach. „Verdammt", er stieß schließlich die Luft aus. „Was war das denn?"

Tonks zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Das, verehrter Brian, war der berühmt-berüchtigte Professor Severus Snape, in einer seiner gefürchteten Launen."

Oliver Wood grinste schwach. „Ich bin jetzt eine Weile raus aus Hogwarts", sagte er. „Aber er hat mir immer noch eine Scheiß-Angst gemacht."

Brian wurde blass. „Wenn das einer unserer Verbündeten ist, möchte ich gar nicht wissen, wie sich unsere Gegner benehmen", sagte er und ging zu den regungslosen Todessern. „Habt ihr gesehen, wie er dem hier seine Faust ins Gesicht gedroschen hat? Und die Kleine erst, mein lieber Mann. Die hat dem Kerl dort einen Fluch angehext, den ich noch nie gesehen habe."

Er schüttelte den Kopf und drehte sich dann zu Tonks um, die gerade einen Portschlüssel aktivierte, mit dem er und Oliver die Todesser ins Ministerium bringen würden, während sie wieder ihren Posten einnahm. Tonks lächelte ihn an. Sie wusste genau, was er dachte.

„Die Kleine heißt Hermione, und nein, ich glaube nicht, dass sie Interesse an dir hat, Brian", sagte sie und winkte kurz, als ihn und die anderen Männer auch schon der Portschlüssel fort riss.


	12. Chapter 12

Eine kurze AN zu Beginn: Der lateinische Satz, den Sev als Passwort benutzt, heißt übersetzt: Die Welt will betrogen sein, also werde sie betrogen! (Stammt angeblich vom Papst Paul IV., der 1559 das Zeitliche segnete).

Dieses chap ist bengisu gewidmet!

Poetica Licentia: gern geschehen! Ja, die beiden sind auch Auroren, aber das wird später noch einmal genauer erklärt…

bengisu: Die Story hat auf jeden Fall mehr als 25 Kapitel, ich hoffe, ihr alle habt die Geduld, solange durchzuhalten…

12. Kapitel

Severus zog Hermione in eine dunkle Ecke, genau neben eine Mülltonne. Sie rümpfte die Nase. Er grinste schief. „Gut gemacht, Miss Granger", sagte er leise und blickte sich dann aufmerksam um.

„Ach ja, Professor Snape?"

Er zuckte zusammen. Offensichtlich mochte er es nicht, wenn sie so kalt zu ihm war.

„War es wirklich nötig, Tonks so runter zu putzen?"

Ah, daher wehte der Wind. Die Kleine kümmerte sich tatsächlich um ihre Freunde…

„Vielleicht nicht", gab er zu. „Aber es hätte dir tatsächlich etwas passieren können… und diese Idioten stehen da und schauen zu", sagte er ernsthaft.

Hermiones Gesicht wurde weicher. „Mir ist ja nichts passiert. Wie geht es dir nach dem Cruciatus?"

Severus verzog das Gesicht. „Es war nicht mein erster und wahrscheinlich auch nicht mein letzter. Obwohl MacNair tatsächlich derjenige ist, der ihn in der Intensität perfektioniert hat. Dreckiger Henker, verdammter! Komm jetzt. Ich möchte dir jemanden vorstellen."

Sie überquerten den düsteren Hof und betraten den Hintereingang eines mehrstöckigen Hauses. Ohne sich abgesprochen zu haben, hatten sie beide ihre Zauberstäbe gezückt und unauffällig an ihre Seite gepresst.

Hermione hatte Mühe, mit den langen Beinen ihres Professors mitzuhalten, der immer zwei, drei Stufen auf einmal nahm und so die Treppen bis in den vierten Stock hinaufeilte.

Vor einer Tür, die sich in nichts von den anderen drei auf dieser Etage unterschied, blieb er stehen und hob seinen Zauberstab. „Mundus vult decipi, ergo decipiatur", murmelte er, offensichtlich ein Passwort.

Hermione konnte nicht anders, sie schnaubte vor unterdrücktem Lachen. Die Tür öffnete sich lautlos und ließ einen Blick auf einen leeren, dunklen Flur zu.

„Bleib hier", wies Snape sie an und betrat den Flur. Nach drei Schritten blieb er stocksteif stehen, während ihm der Zauberstab aus der Hand flog. _Aufpassen, Löwin_, hörte sie ihn in ihrem Kopf. Sprechen konnte er offensichtlich nicht. Es musste eine Art Stasiszauber oder Trickstufe sein, die ihn festhielt. Sie presste sich eng an den Türrahmen, während sie wartete.

Schritte erklangen aus dem Nebenzimmer, und ihre Augen weiteten sich überrascht. _Das ist nicht unser Ollivander, es ist sein Zwillingsbruder_, erklärte Severus.

_Sozusagen sein böses Ich, hm?_ Sie hatte Mühe, ein hysterisches Lachen zu unterdrücken.

„Wen haben wir denn hier?", fragte der Mann, der sich in nichts von dem echten Ollivander unterschied. Tatsache war, er war ein _echter_ Ollivander. „Professor Snape, nehme ich an?" Er rollte den Zauberstab des Tränkemeisters in seiner Hand.

„Ah, ein gutes Stück. 13 1/3 Zoll Eichenholz und sein Kern eine Kombination aus Einhornhaar und Phönixfeder. Wie außergewöhnlich, selbst für meinen Bruder!"

Er blinzelte kurzsichtig in Richtung Tür. „Miss Hermione Granger! Welch eine Ehre für meine bescheidene Hütte, zwei der herausragendsten Geister Hogwarts bei mir begrüßen zu dürfen. Möchten Sie nicht hereinkommen?"

„Wären Sie so freundlich, ihre Schutzwälle zu deaktivieren und den Professor zu befreien?", schlug Hermione liebenswürdig vor. „Oder erwarten Sie noch weitere … Gäste?"

„In der Tat war mein Spickoskop gerade am Durchdrehen und auch mein Feindglas zeigte einige Bewegungen in der näheren Umgebung", bemerkte Ollivander. „Aber all das hat sich wieder beruhigt, kurz bevor Sie mich hier beehrten. Darf ich davon ausgehen, dass diese Ereignisse unmittelbar mit Ihrer Ankunft zusammenhängen?"

„Sie dürfen, Sir. Aber jetzt lassen Sie bitte Professor Snape heraus."

„Aber natürlich, Miss Granger!" Das zerfurchte Gesicht des Mannes bekam kurz noch mehr Falten, dann merkte Severus zu seiner Erleichterung, dass er sich wieder frei bewegen konnte.

Er hatte, während er erstarrt war, seine Umgebung gescannt und festgestellt, dass außer Ollivander und ihnen niemand weiter hier war.

„Kommen Sie, kommen Sie!", forderte sie der Zauberstäbehersteller auf, während er Snape seinen Zauberstab zurückgab. Hermione warf einen Blick zu dem Tränkemeister, und er nickte kurz.

Sie überquerte die Schwelle und die Tür schloss sich hinter ihnen. Sie folgten Ollivander zu einem großen Raum, offensichtlich das Wohnzimmer, auch wenn überall Regale mit kleinen Fächern herumstanden.

„Sie haben Glück, mich anzutreffen, denn ich hatte soeben mit dem Gedanken gespielt, diese Gegend zu verlassen. Zu unruhig, wenn Sie verstehen, was ich meine."

„Wir verstehen vollkommen", sagte Severus mit volltönender Stimme. „Nun, Mister Ollivander, warum wir hier sind…"

„Hm, sagen Sie nichts, Professor!", unterbrach ihn der Mann in derselben entnervenden Art, wie es sein Bruder zu tun pflegte. Seine flinken Augen wanderten zwischen dem Mann und dem Mädchen hin und her, dann entspannten sich seine Züge.

„Benutzen Sie Legilimens?", fragte Hermione misstrauisch.

„Selbst wenn ich dazu fähig wäre, würde ich es nicht tun", erklärte Ollivander würdevoll. „Erstens ist Professor Snape in vielen Kreisen für eine gewisse… Launenhaftigkeit bekannt, und zweitens ist es unhöflich." Hermione grinste breit.

„Nun, ich glaube trotzdem, dass ich weiß, was Sie brauchen. Ganz offensichtlich ist es kein gewöhnlicher Zauberstab, denn Sie beide besitzen bereits einen. Ein unregistrierter Ersatzstab ergibt bei Ihnen auch keinen Sinn, da Sie sicherlich nicht zu illegalen Geschäften neigen. Nein, es muss etwas ganz und gar ungewöhnliches sein."

„Elementar, Watson", kommentierte Hermione trocken, und Snape warf ihr einen erstaunten, aber amüsierten Blick zu.

Ollivander rieb sich die Hände. „Nein, wenn ich mir Sie beide so ansehe… da gibt es eine starke Verbindung zwischen Ihnen…" Er hob abwehrend die Hand, als sich Severus zu seiner vollen Größe aufrichtete und kalt auf ihn herabsah.

„Nein, nein, ich unterstelle Ihnen kein Verhältnis, ich weiß, dafür wären Sie zu integer. Nein, da gibt es etwas anderes, tief unter der Oberfläche… ich denke, Sie möchten zwei Zauberstäbe mit einem identischen Kern, habe ich Recht?"

Severus schwieg einen Moment, dann nickte er. „Und nicht nur das, Meister Ollivander, es müssen Zauberstäbe mit einem machtvollen identischen Kern sein. Es muss vergleichbar sein mit den Brüderstäben von Dem-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-wird und Dem-Jungen-der-lebt. Habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt?"

In Ollivanders Augen blitzte es. „Glasklar, Professor!", versicherte er dann.

„Nun? Können Sie uns da helfen?"

„Nehmen wir mal an, ich könnte es, verehrter Professor", begann Ollivander. „Da gibt es noch ein anderes Problem…"

„Wie viel?", knurrte der dunkle Mann.

„Wie viel wäre es Ihnen denn wert?", fragte Ollivander lauernd.

In der Zeit eines Wimperschlags stand der Tränkemeister drohend über den Mann gebeugt. „Ich bin Severus Snape, und ich handle nicht", flüsterte er grollend. „Nennen! Sie! Ihren! Preis!"

Ollivander kritzelte etwas auf ein Stück Pergament und schob es ihm hinüber. Snape drehte es zu sich herum und nickte dann; sein Gesicht war völlig ausdruckslos. Aus seiner Innentasche holte er ein cremeweiß schimmerndes Pergament, trug offensichtlich die angegebene Summe dort ein und unterschrieb dann.

Ein winziges Feuer zischte hoch und besiegelte den magischen Vertrag zwischen Snape und Ollivander.

Der Zauberstäbehersteller ließ den Vertrag in seinem Umhang verschwinden, dann bestieg er flink eine Leiter und sauste an dem Regal entlang, bis er an dem entferntesten Ende angelangt war.

Dort griff er zögernd in ein Fach und holte zwei verstaubte Schachteln hervor. Fast liebevoll entfernte er jahre- vielleicht jahrhundertealten Schmutz von ihnen, dann kehrte er zu Severus und Hermione zurück.

„Das hier ist etwas ganz besonderes", verkündete er pathetisch. „Diese Stäbe habe ich nicht selbst hergestellt. Tatsächlich existieren sie schon sehr lange in unserer Familie, und wir können auf eine uralte Tradition zurückblicken." Er schürzte die Lippen. „Es heißt, diese Stäbe haben einst zwei guten Freunden gehört. Zwei mächtigen Zauberern. Zwei berühmten Männern, einst Blutsbrüder, später dann erklärte Gegner."

Hermione lief ein Schauer über den Rücken. Er meinte doch wohl nicht…?

„Ach, kommen Sie", knurrte Severus im selben Moment. „Sie möchten uns jetzt nicht auf Ihre subtile Art und Weise mitteilen, dass diese Stäbe einst Slytherin und Gryffindor gehört haben?"

„Genau das!", bekräftigte Ollivander ernsthaft. „Ich habe ja nicht behauptet, dass das wahr ist, aber es ist das, was in unserer Familie von Generation zu Generation weitergegeben wurde. Und Tatsache ist, sie sind sehr außergewöhnlich." Er öffnete die Schachteln. Die Stäbe, die in dunklem Samt gebettet waren sahen alles andere als außergewöhnlich aus.

Sie waren etwa 12 Zoll lang, tiefdunkel, gemasert. Nichts Besonderes. Fast liebevoll strich Ollivander mit seinen spinnenartigen Fingern darüber. „Sie haben nicht nur den selben Kern, sie wurden auch aus dem selben Holz gefertigt", erklärte er.

„Mammutbaum - schon vor 1000 Jahren war er 1000 Jahre alt. Und der Kern ist nicht aus Phönixfedern oder Einhornhaaren oder Veelahaar oder ähnlichem gemacht. Nein!"

Er machte eine dramatische Pause, dann bemerkte er den ungeduldigen Gesichtsausdruck des dunklen Mannes.

„Sein Kern besteht aus flüssigem Drachenfeuer – eine Technik, die, wie ich bedauernd zugeben muss, heute leider vergessen ist. Aber dies macht diese Stäbe zu den mächtigsten Werkzeugen, die ich jemals besitzen durfte. Und jetzt werden Sie vielleicht auch den etwas … unüblichen Preis verstehen, Professor!"

„Geben Sie her!", sagte Severus kurz.

„Nur eine Warnung noch, Sir! Zauberstäbe suchen sich ihre Besitzer selbst aus. Sollten sie nicht zu Ihnen passen, dann hilft Ihnen auch die größte Macht nicht, sie werden nicht funktionieren!" Mit diesen Worten schob er die Schachteln zu ihnen herüber.

Hermione biss sich auf die Unterlippe und sah Severus fragend an. _Du wirst doch jetzt nicht zaudern, Löwin?_ Sie sah ihm direkt in die tiefschwarzen Augen und schüttelte dann den Kopf. Entschlossen griffen sie zur selben Zeit nach den Zauberstäben und nahmen die übliche Zauberhaltung ein.

In den ersten Sekunden passierte gar nichts. Langsam spürte Hermione ein Kribbeln in ihrer rechten Hand, dann sprühten goldene Funken aus beiden Stäben, vermischten sich mit dem blauen Elmsfeuer, welches über ihre Arme wanderte, und dann ihren Körper hinunter, bis sie beide in blaues Licht getaucht da standen.

Severus brauchte nicht nachzudenken, und offensichtlich ging es Hermione genauso. Gleichzeitig streckten sie ihre Hände aus und verschlossen sie miteinander. Das goldene Licht aus den Stäben verband sich, wölbte sich über ihnen wie eine Kuppel.

Wärme schien durch das dunkle Mammutholz zu pulsieren, angenehme Wärme, die sich gleichzeitig fremd und doch vertraut anfühlte.

Dann lösten sie sich voneinander und senkten die Zauberstäbe. Das Licht erlosch. Ollivander stand mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und offenen Mund da und starrte sie an. „Das war verblüffend!", stieß er schließlich hervor.

Severus verzog nur seinen Mundwinkel. „Ja", stimmte er zu. „Das ist es, oder?", wandte er sich an Hermione.

Sie lächelte ihn warm an. Es war dieses spezielle Lächeln, nach dem er so süchtig war wie ein Verdurstender nach einem Schluck Wasser. Nicht, dass er das zugegeben hätte.

Ollivander war ein alter Mann, und wie er gesagt hatte, war seine Familie eine der ältesten Zaubererfamilien überhaupt. Es gab so gut wie nichts, was ihm im Laufe der langen Jahre je entgangen war. Und die außergewöhnliche Reaktion der Zauberstäbe gab ihm eine Ahnung davon, was es mit diesen beiden unterschiedlichen Leuten auf sich hatte.

Er beugte sich aufgeregt vor. „Sie beide… Sie beide sind… Sie haben…"

Severus stoppte ihn mit erhobener Hand. „Was auch immer Sie zu wissen glauben, behalten Sie es ganz tief in sich." Er senkte seine Stimme zu einem Gänsehaut erzeugenden Flüstern. „Und ich meine _ganz_ tief, haben wir uns verstanden, Mister Ollivander?"

Selbst nachdem seine Kunden ihn verlassen hatten, stand der alte Mann minutenlang an derselben Stelle, noch immer völlig überwältigt von der Erkenntnis, dass er Leute getroffen hatte, die die Vereinbarkeit des Blutes teilten.

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

Severus musste zugeben, dass Potter im vorletzten Jahr offenbar einen guten Job getan hatte, als er seine Freunde in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichtete. So wie sich Hermione bisher gezeigt hatte, wachsam und kampfbereit, war sie mehr eine Partnerin und Flankendeckung für ihn, als eine hilflose und zu beschützende Schülerin.

Auch jetzt, als sie wieder in den schmutzigen Hinterhof traten, hatte sie, genau wie er, ihren Zauberstab (den vertrauten, nicht einen der gerade erworbenen) eng an der Seite, bereit, jederzeit zu reagieren.

Sie blieben eine Weile im Durchgang stehen und beobachteten die Straße, bis sich eine unauffällige Gestalt mit schlurfenden Schritten näherte. Offensichtlich eine alte Frau, doch Snape erkannte einen Metamorphmagus, wenn er einen sah. „Nymphadora", schnurrte er.

„Du sollst mich nicht so nennen!", beschwerte sich die grauhaarige Person.

Er konnte nicht widerstehen. Seine Augenbraue wanderte nach oben. „Ich dachte, das sei dein Name… Nymphadora!"

„Du bist ein…" Sie verbiss sich den Rest. „Im Moment ist alles sicher", sagte sie dann. „Im Umkreis von zwei Kilometern gibt es keine Todesser, und wir haben entlang der Hauptstraße ein paar Posten aufgestellt. Vielleicht solltet ihr einfach zurück apparieren. Dieses Motorrad ist verdammt auffällig, und jetzt habt ihr ja erledigt, weswegen ihr hier seid, oder?"

Severus dachte einige Sekunden darüber nach. „Ja, du hast Recht. Miss Granger sollte tatsächlich zurück apparieren. Es wäre sicherer für sie. Aber ich lasse das Motorrad nicht hier. Es hat deinem Cousin gehört, und ich bringe es wieder nach Hogwarts zurück."

Tonks Augen weiteten sich. „Das ist die Maschine von Sirius?"

„Ja. Versteh mich nicht falsch. Sirius war ein Mistkerl, aber er war ein Mistkerl auf der richtigen Seite, und er hatte es mit Sicherheit nicht verdient, von Bellatrix Lestrange ermordet zu werden. Ich träume schon lange davon, mit genau diesem Motorrad Bellatrix über den Haufen zu fahren…"

„Du bist morbid, Snape, aber ich glaube, ich fange an, dich zu mögen."

„Bitte nicht, Nymphadora, das könnte meinem Ruf schaden. Was machst du jetzt? Kehrst du ins Ministerium zurück?"

„Nein, ich flohe nach Frankreich und helfe den anderen. Glaubst du…" Sie brach kurz ab. „Glaubst du, du kriegst Remus wieder hin?"

Severus antwortete einige Zeit nicht, und sie dachte schon, er würde ihre Frage ignorieren. Dann sah er ihr in die Augen. „Ich kann es nicht mit Sicherheit sagen, Tonks, aber ich werde alles dafür tun." Er drehte sich leicht zur Seite. „Und mit Miss Grangers Hilfe… sollte eigentlich nichts schief gehen, meinst du nicht?"

Tonks lächelte schwach. „Danke", sagte sie. „Euch beiden. Ich gehe dann mal. Seid vorsichtig!" Sie schlurfte in den Hinterhof, aus dem sie gerade gekommen waren, und dann hörten sie das charakteristische Plopp des Apparierens.

„Es wäre gut, wenn du jetzt auch verschwinden würdest, Löwin", sagte Severus nachdenklich. „Tonks hatte Recht, es ist sicherer für dich."

Hermione schüttelte den Kopf. „Entweder wir apparieren beide oder gar keiner. Wenn du allein mit dem Motorrad zurückfahren willst, hast du keine Rückendeckung mehr. Und offensichtlich treiben sich überall Todesser rum, auf der Jagd nach dir oder jedem anderen, dessen sie habhaft werden können. Ich frage mich sowieso…"

„Wie Dolohov und MacNair hier erscheinen konnten?"

„Genau das!"

„Ich vermute mal, dass ist meine Schuld. Ich habe einige Eulen losgeschickt, auf der Suche nach einem Zauberstäbehersteller, der keine Fragen stellt. Die eine oder andere Nachricht wird vielleicht abgefangen worden sein. Und wenn sie erwartet hätten, dass ich dahinter stecke, hätten die Todesser nicht nur zwei Leute geschickt, das ist sicher."

„Ja, das ergibt Sinn. Aber da wir jetzt haben, was wir wollten, könnten wir doch etwas schneller zurückkehren, ja?"

Severus grinste dünn. „Du meinst fliegen? Ich dachte, du hasst fliegen?"

Hermione nickte schwermütig. „Das schon. Aber ich schätze, dann könnten wir locker in der Hälfte der Zeit zurück sein."

„Da hast du Recht." Der Tränkemeister machte jedoch noch immer keine Anstalten aufzubrechen, sondern betrachtete sie aufmerksam.

„Was ist?"

„Ich habe gerade überlegt, dass es gut wäre, wenn auch du dieses Motorrad beherrschen würdest. Nichts gegen deine Angriffs- und Verteidigungszauber – du bist mit Sicherheit eine der mächtigsten Hexen deines Alters – aber ich bin doch erfahrener und auch … bösartiger, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine.

Das macht mich automatisch zu demjenigen, der beide Hände frei haben sollte, falls wir beide gemeinsam in den Endkampf eingreifen sollten."

„Und das heißt… Wieso glaubst du, dass wir schließlich noch mal das Motorrad im Endkampf brauchen? Nur, damit du Bellatrix Lestrange über den Haufen fahren kannst?" Hermione war misstrauisch.

„Nicht nur. Aber ich habe mir ein paar noch unausgegorene Gedanken gemacht, dass es ein satter Überraschungseffekt werden könnte, wenn wir beide etwas später und aus einer unerwarteten Richtung eingreifen. Das heißt, wir kehren so schnell wie möglich in unsere sicheren Gefilde zurück, und dann bekommst du von mir Fahrunterricht. Du _liebst_ es doch, Neues zu lernen, oder?"

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst…"

„Du solltest nach fast sieben Jahren wissen, dass ich in solchen Angelegenheiten nicht scherze."

„Ja, aber… klar, liebe ich es, etwas Neues zu lernen. Aber ich hasse fliegen, ich hasse Besen und ich hasse Motorräder!"

„Ah… wo bleibt der Gryffindorsche Löwenmut? Und stell dir vor, welch eine Befriedigung es sein wird, wenn du mit Blacks Motorrad eine Ex-Black, die besagten Black ermordet hat, über den Haufen fährst!"

Hermione schüttelte den Kopf. „Tonks hat Recht", sagte sie. „Du _bist_ morbid. Und außerdem völlig verrückt. Tatsächlich so verrückt, dass ich glaube, dein Plan hat zumindest… einen Hauch von Genialität."

Severus verzog seine Mundwinkel. „Ich wusste, wenigstens du von allen Leuten würdest es merken."

„Das du verrückt bist?"

„Nein, dass ich genial bin…"

Hermione grummelte. „Manchmal hast du schon erschreckende Ähnlichkeit mit dem Schulleiter, weißt du?"

„Ja, aber ich sehe besser aus!" Wärme breitete sich in ihm aus, als ihr helles Lachen in der frostigen Novemberluft erklang.

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

Mehrere Stunden später saßen beide wieder in der Großen Halle beim Abendessen. Severus, der sich um Remus Lupin gekümmert hatte, betrat mit einiger Verspätung die Halle und ging zum Lehrertisch, ohne sich umzusehen. Wie üblich ließ er sich neben Poppy nieder, die bereits mit dem Essen angefangen hatte. „Und? Wie geht es dir jetzt?", fragte sie.

Er bewegte unbehaglich seine steifen Schultern. Sie waren vor einiger Zeit in Hogsmeade angekommen, und Severus hatte tatsächlich angefangen, Hermione Fahrunterricht zu geben.

Und sie hatte Recht gehabt. Sie hasste Motorräder, und Motorräder hassten sie offensichtlich auch. Nichtsdestotrotz gab es niemanden, der sturer war als eine Gryffindor vor einer Herausforderung.

Sie war angefahren, hatte einen Satz gemacht und war mit der großen Maschine gestürzt. Das Motorrad war tatsächlich sehr viel leichter als es aussah, doch es war immer noch sehr groß und für das Mädchen schwer zu handhaben.

Wortlos war sie wieder aufgestanden, hatte mit seiner Hilfe das Motorrad aufgerichtet und es wieder versucht. Mit demselben Ergebnis. Und wieder und wieder.

Es war nicht gerade hilfreich, dass aus dem trüben Tag ein trüber Abend geworden war und Schneeregen sich mit Hagel vermischte. Trotzdem arbeitete sie verbissen weiter, konzentrierte sich auf seine Anweisungen, wie sie es auch im Unterricht tat. Er war sehr angetan von ihrer Zähigkeit.

Schließlich hatte er es gewagt, als Beifahrer mitzufahren, was auch sehr gut geklappt hatte, bis sie mit dem Vorderrad in der ausgewaschenen Spur abrutschte, und sie wie beim Eisspeedway gute fünfzig Meter durch die Botanik schlidderten. Nachdem sie sich wieder aufgerappelt hatten, schlug Severus vor, für heute Schluss zu machen.

Sie hatte dankbar zugestimmt, und er hatte sie in Hogwarts schnurstracks zu Madam Pomfrey gebracht, um ihre diversen blauen Flecken und Kratzer und Verletzungen behandeln zu lassen. Severus selbst war bei dem letzten Sturz hart gegen einen Baum geprallt und hatte trotz einiger Schmerzmittel noch immer Probleme, seine Schultern zu bewegen.

„Gut", sagte er daher nur kurz und sah unter gesenkten Wimpern zum Gryffindortisch hinüber. Er brauchte nicht lange zu suchen, wie immer saß Hermione mit dem Rotschopf Ginny Weasley zusammen.

Allerdings konnte er auch aus dieser Entfernung erkennen, dass sie nicht halb so aufrecht dasaß wie sonst. Das Mädchen musste völlig erledigt sein, und es durchfuhr Severus wie ein Stich.

Es war seine Schuld, verdammt noch mal. Was hatte er sich dabei gedacht, sie nach einem sowieso schon anstrengenden und emotionalen Tag mit gefährlichen Situationen und überraschenden Neuigkeiten solch einer Belastung auszusetzen? Sie war erst 17!

Sie sollte mit ihren Freundinnen zusammen sitzen, kichern, sich über Jungs unterhalten… Und was machte er? Nahm sie Tag für Tag in Beschlag, forderte ihre ständige Aufmerksamkeit, setzte sie Gefahren aus. Brachte sie an ihre körperlichen Grenzen.

In den Kerker zurückgekehrt schickte er Amigo mit einer Nachricht los. Kurze Zeit später entrollte Hermione das Pergament, während sich der Falke an ihre Wange drückte.

_Vergiss die Fahrstunden morgen. Versuche, dich zu erholen, wir sehen uns Montagabend um sieben bei mir. S. _

Hermione runzelte die Stirn und versuchte herauszufinden, warum sie plötzlich so enttäuscht

war.

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

Trotz ihrer Erschöpfung und Müdigkeit war Hermione am Sonntagmorgen zeitig wach. Die anderen Mädchen schliefen noch alle, als sie leise aufstand, ins Bad schlüpfte und sich fertig machte.

Auf dem Weg zur Großen Halle hinunter machte sich kurze Bestandsaufnahme und stellte fest, dass sie sich etwas steif und zerschlagen fühlte und Muskelkater an Stellen hatte, von denen sie nicht einmal wusste, dass dort Muskeln existierten.

Das Frühstück war eine ruhige Angelegenheit, außer zwei weiteren Schülern – Ravenclaws, die über etwas diskutierten – und Poppy Pomfrey, die ihr kurz zuwinkte, war der große Raum leer.

Hermione beeilte sich mit dem Frühstück und verschwand dann, bevor die anderen Schüler auftauchten, in der Bibliothek. Sie hatte beschlossen, heute alle ausstehenden Hausaufgaben nachzuholen und vielleicht sogar ein wenig vorzuarbeiten.

Sie arbeitete konzentriert einige Stunden, durch nichts gestört oder abgelenkt. _Nun ja, es war schließlich Sonntag, und niemand, der noch einigermaßen bei Verstand war, würde seinen freien Tag nutzen und in der Bibliothek verbringen_, dachte sie mit einem Anflug von Humor, als ihr Rons oft wiederholte Worte einfielen.

Sie verlor sich einige Zeit in Gedanken an Ron und Harry und wieder einmal bedauerte sie, nicht dabei sein zu können, wenn sie nach Todessern und Voldemort suchten.

Es war nicht so, dass sie ein Adrenalinjunkie war, doch es gefiel ihr nicht, dass ihre Freunde in ständiger Gefahr schwebten, während sie in der relativen Sicherheit Hogwarts saß.

Jedenfalls solange ein gewisser Tränkemeister nicht beschloss, mit ihr in die schottische Hauptstadt zu fliegen oder auf Trolljagd zu gehen. Sie war so versunken in ihre Tagträumereien, dass es ihr entging, dass besagter Tränkemeister hinter ihrem Rücken die Verbotene Abteilung betrat, allerdings selbst so Gedanken, dass er sie gar nicht bemerkte.

Kurz nach Mittag kam Madam Pince zu ihr und teilte ihr mit, dass sie in die Große Halle zum Essen gehen würde und sie doch bitte, da sie offensichtlich kein Verlangen nach regelmäßigen Mahlzeiten habe, ein wenig aufpassen sollte, dass niemand ihren Büchern etwas antat, solange sie abwesend war.

Hermione hatte zwar keine Vorstellung, wer den Büchern etwas antun sollte, behielt diesen Gedanken aber für sich und nickte nur.

Nicht lange danach flog die Tür vehement auf, und ein Überfallkommando stürmte auf sie zu. „Ich wusste doch, dass du hier bist, Mione!", rief Ginny.

„Seid nicht so laut, Madam Pince…"

„…ist beim Essen und wird uns die nächste Zeit nicht stören", antwortete Lavender Brown und ließ sich graziös auf Hermiones Arbeitstisch nieder.

„Ehrlich mal, Hermione, willst du den ganzen Sonntag hier verbringen?", fragte Parvati Patil. Oder war es Padma? Hermione war sich nicht ganz so sicher, da beide Zwillinge anwesend waren. Außerdem Luna Lovegood und Hannah Abbot von den Hufflepuffs.

Hermione runzelte die Stirn. „Was macht ihr hier eigentlich?", fragte sie leise. „Ist es nicht ein bisschen zu früh für eine Girls Night?"

Ginny kicherte. „Weißt du, Mione, die anderen sind einfach ein wenig neugierig. Ich konnte sie nicht davon abbringen, dich zu fragen. Wenn es einer weiß, dann du, hat Lavender gesagt."

„Was denn?"

„Na, einfach alles, Hermione! Wir wollen einfach alles wissen!", sagte Lavender und beugte sich vor. „Du hast doch diese Haufen Strafstunden bei Snape. Erzähl, wie ist er jetzt so, nachdem sich rausgestellt hat, dass er doch einer von der richtigen Seite ist. Was musst du machen?"

Hermione hustete und setzte sich aufrecht hin. Severus, auf der anderen Seite in der Verbotenen Abteilung, tat dasselbe, abzüglich des Hustens. „Was glaubt ihr denn, was ich machen muss?", fragte Hermione trocken. „Ihr kennt ihn doch. Er lässt mich schuften wie einen Hauselfen."

„Und was hat er so an?", fragte Padma oder Parvati.

„Ohhhhhh das!", antwortete Hermione ernsthaft. „Also, während ich die Kessel schrubbe oder seine Vorräte katalogisiere, läuft er natürlich grundsätzlich nackt rum!"

Ginny und Luna prusteten los, während Padma und Parvati – verdammt noch mal, mussten die denn wirklich absolut gleich aussehen? – ihre Augen weit aufrissen und Lavender begeistert in die Hände klatschte.

Severus hatte einen Augenblick lang das Bedürfnis, hinaus zu stürmen und Gryffindor mindesten 1000 Punkte abzuziehen, doch dann lächelte er, verschränkte die Hände hinter dem Kopf und lehnte sich zurück, während seine langen Beine auf dem Tisch ruhten. _Interessant_, dachte er.

Lavender ließ nicht locker. „Nein, Hermione, im Ernst. Er wird doch nicht die ganze Zeit mit seinen Roben rumlaufen, oder? Sag, hat er Muskeln? Wie sind seine Arme so? Ich meine, ist er stark? Was macht er, während du Strafarbeiten erledigst? Oh, komm schon, Hermione! Der Mann ist ein Held! Jetzt erzähl doch!"

Hermione schloss einen Moment die Augen und stöhnte laut. „Lavender! Haben dir Professor McGonagall und all die anderen nicht schon genug Liebesromane weggenommen? Muss ich jetzt deine Gedanken in die Gosse locken? Okay, dann warte mal kurz.

Also, wie gefällt dir das: Während die unschuldig zu wirklich fiesen Strafarbeiten verurteilte junge Maid schwer schuftete, warf sie einen Blick auf ihren finsteren Kerkermeister. Ihre Augen wurden groß, als sie sah, dass er seinen muskulösen Oberkörper entblößt hatte und mit glühenden obsidianschwarzen Augen auf sie zukam…"

Sie brach ab, als Ginny in lautes Gelächter ausbrach. Severus musste sich selbst ein Lachen verbeißen. _Welch unerwartete Talente in der kleinen Löwin_, dachte er. Er hatte oft genug Schundromane der Schülerinnen eingesammelt, um zu erkennen, dass sie ziemlich genau auf solche Literatur anspielte.

Lavender zog einen Schmollmund. „Ich habe das Gefühl, dass du uns nicht ernst nimmst", sagte sie.

Hermione hob eine Augenbraue. „Ach, wirklich?", spottete sie.

„Ja, du verbringst eindeutig zu viel Zeit mit Snape. Du hörst dich sogar schon so an wie er."

„Im Ernst? Soll ich dir jetzt etwas über die Schönheit brodelnder Tränke erzählen, oder wie man Ruhm in Flaschen füllt oder den Tod verkorkt?"

„Also, wenn ich du wäre, würde ich einfach mal mit einer engen Bluse und einem Minirock bei ihm auftauchen", sagte Lavender träumerisch.

„Natürlich", erwiderte Hermione. „Das sagt ausgerechnet die Frau, die sich allein bei der Erwähnung seines Namens in die Hosen gemacht hat. Darf ich dich vielleicht an die Nacht erinnern, als wir Filch gefunden haben?"

„Das war, bevor ich gesehen hatte, was für einen wirklich knackigen Hintern der Mann hat. Und vor allem, seht ihn euch doch mal an! Hättet ihr euch noch vor einem halben Jahr vorstellen können, dass seine Haare so weich und seidig aussehen? Und dann erst die Stimme! Ich bin schon am Überlegen, wie ich es anstellen könnte, von ihm Strafarbeiten zu bekommen! Ich würde versuchen, ihn zu verführen!"

„Gar kein Problem!", höhnte Hermione, die langsam ärgerlich wurde. „Ich schlage vor, du kommst einfach das nächste Mal mit in Fortgeschrittene Zaubertränke und jagst einen Kessel in die Luft. Ich versichere dir, deine Strafarbeiten werden sich bis zum Ende des Jahres hinziehen."

_Genau_, dachte Severus, der sich bei der Vorstellung an Lavender Brown, die in verführerischen Dessous vor ihm auftauchte, schüttelte, _aber nur mit Filch._ _Mal sehen, wie dir diese Strafarbeiten gefallen_.

Er hatte nichts gegen das Mädchen, na ja, fast nichts. Aber ihr oftmals affektiertes Gehabe und ihr Kokettieren mit Wahrsagen sowie ihre Unfähigkeit zu logischem Denken gingen ihm gegen den Strich.

„Und außerdem", fuhr Hermione jetzt ernsthaft vor, „diese Verführungsgeschichte ist verboten. Wir sind zwar volljährig, aber er ist ein Professor, Lavender! Wenn er sich auf dich einlassen würde, würde er hochkant aus Hogwarts fliegen! Das ist eine strafbare Handlung. Wenn du ihn unbedingt in deinem Bett haben willst, dann warte doch bitte bis wir graduieren, danach kannst ihn anmachen wie du willst."

„Oh, Hermione, sei doch nicht immer so ein Spielverderber!", seufzte Lavender. „Wenn es nun wahre Liebe wäre? Meinst du nicht, dass Dumbledore die Augen zudrücken würde?"

_Ah!!!_ Severus bleckte die Zähne. _Wahre Liebe? Mit Lavender Brown? Lieber würde er sich die Haare abrasieren und ins Kloster gehen!_

„Also erklärst du uns hier allen Ernstes, dass du in wahrer Liebe zu Professor Snapes sexy Hintern entbrannt bist?", erkundete sich Hermione zuckersüß. Eine Weile konnte Severus lediglich Gelächter und Gekicher hören.

Dann vernahm er die helle Stimme von Hannah Abbot. „Was ist mit dir, Hermione? Da ja offensichtlich sämtliche älteren Schülerinnen auf ihn abfahren, wie sieht es bei dir aus? Stehst du auch auf ihn?"

Severus richtete sich hoch auf. _Sag jetzt nichts falsches, Kleine_, dachte er.

Hermione antwortete eine Zeitlang nicht. Sie schien über die Frage nachzudenken. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich auf ihn abfahre oder stehe", sagte sie dann langsam. Severus spürte, dass er mit den Zähnen knirschte.

„Aber ich respektiere sein Wissen – es ist enorm und beneidenswert – und ich bewundere ihn für seinen Mut und dafür, dass er bewusst jahrelang sein Leben riskiert hat, um Voldemort auszuspionieren. Ich kann mir nicht einmal annähernd vorstellen, was er durchgemacht hat, von all denen gehasst oder gefürchtet, für die er das getan hat!"

„Mione!", meldete sich Luna Lovegood. „Du magst ihn! Obwohl er dich im Unterricht schlecht behandelt und sich immer noch so benimmt wie ein Todesser!"

Wieder war eine kurze Pause, bevor Hermione antwortete. „Ja", sagte sie ruhig, „ich mag ihn", und Severus blieb ganz einfach die Luft weg. Sie mochte ihn! Ihre Worte von Freundschaft und dergleichen waren nicht nur so einfach daher geredet, keine Gryffindorsche Auffassung von Pflicht und Ehre.

Sie mochte ihn! Severus hatte keine Ahnung, was das bedeutete oder änderte – wahrscheinlich gar nichts – aber tief aus seinem Inneren stieg etwas empor und schnürte ihm die Kehle zu. Hermione Granger hatte es tatsächlich geschafft, ihn zur gleichen Zeit atemlos zu machen und seinen Puls auf ungeahnte Höhen zu führen. _Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt!_

Kurz darauf gelang es der gerissenen Mädchenbande, Hermione aus der Bibliothek zu entführen, und der dunkle Mann war dankbar dafür. Er musste in den Kerker, um Lupin zu versorgen, und um nichts in der Welt wollte er jetzt von der jungen Gryffindor gesehen werden.

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

Hermione klopfte wie immer pünktlich Montagabend an Snapes Tür, doch er öffnete nicht. Sie zögerte. Natürlich hatte sie sein Passwort, und natürlich hatte er ihr in dem Brief vom Samstagabend mitgeteilt, dass sie jetzt hier sein sollte, aber es kam ihr trotzdem wie ein unbefugtes Eindringen in seine Privatsphäre vor, einfach hineinzugehen.

Schließlich überwand sie sich und murmelte zögernd: „Constant Vigilant."

Die Tür öffnete sich, und sie betrat den durch ein Feuer schwach beleuchteten Raum. Sie durchquerte ihn und hockte sich vor den Käfig, um den Werwolf zu betrachten. Und dann stutzte sie. Die Augen des Wolfs waren braun! Braun, nicht mehr glühend gelb.

Was bedeutete das? Hatte es Snapes modifizierter Wolfsbanntrank tatsächlich geschafft, ihm einen Teil seiner Menschlichkeit nicht nur zu erhalten, sondern auch zurückzugeben?

Sie erhob sich und drehte sich um, um auf die Uhr zu sehen und erschrak bis ins Mark. Severus Snape stand direkt hinter ihr, und sie hatte ihn nicht einmal gehört. Ihr Atem beschleunigte sich, und sie schnappte nach Luft und taumelte rückwärts. Sie wäre gegen den Käfig geprallt, wenn der Tränkemeister nicht den Arm ausgestreckt und sie festgehalten hätte.

Tief inhalierte Hermione den schwachen Duft seines Aftershaves ein, bevor sie wieder sprechen konnte. „Oh, Merlin!", murmelte sie. „Du solltest dir wirklich abgewöhnen, dich so an die Leute anzuschleichen. Bei so was kann man wirklich einen Herzinfarkt bekommen!"

Sie drehte sich noch einmal zu Lupin um, um sich zu vergewissern, dass sie sich nicht getäuscht hatte.

Dann wandte sie sich wieder dem dunklen Mann entgegen. „Hast du das gesehen? Seine Augen sind braun! Sie sehen wieder aus wie seine eigenen!"

_Das war schlecht_, dachte Severus. Ihre Bemerkung über Lupins Augen ließen seine Aufmerksamkeit automatisch zu den ihren wandern, und er bemerkte das begeisterte Leuchten darin. Er hatte schon oft Enthusiasmus und Freude darin gesehen, aber war nie unmittelbar davon betroffen gewesen.

Sie leuchtete von innen heraus, und er dachte, wenn er sie nicht augenblicklich losließ, würde überhaupt nichts mehr sein Interesse auf den Wolf lenken. Und die Tatsache, dass er _wusste_, dass sie ihn mochte, half ihm bei dieser Entscheidung überhaupt nicht. Im Gegenteil.

_Eine Schülerin_, dachte er. _Professor – Schüler, alles klar? Komm schon, du Narr, lass sie los! Nichts einfacher als das. _

„Severus?" Hermione hatte endlich bemerkt, dass er mit seinen Gedanken weit weg war.

Seine Hand ließ sie langsam los, und auch er betrachtete den gelangweilt da liegenden Wolf.

„Ja", sagte er ruhig. „Ich habe dem Wolfsbanntrank etwas hinzugefügt, was du für den Phönixtropfentrank vorgeschlagen hast – Zimt und Regenbogenblüten. Beruhigt das vegetative Nervensystem. Ich dachte, als Mensch, eingesperrt in einen Wolfskörper, hat er enormen Stress, und das es besser für den Wolfsbann passen würde. Offensichtlich hat es funktioniert."

„Gut!" Sie hockte sich vor den Wolfskäfig. „Wann ist Fawkes wieder fit?",

„Um es genau zu sagen, jetzt. Deshalb bin ich auch etwas verspätet." Er hob seine Hand und betrachtete eine Phiole mit einer farblosen Flüssigkeit.

Sie sprang auf. „Darf ich es sehen? Braust du noch heute den Trank? Kann ich helfen?"

_Schick sie weg_, Severus, dachte er. _Du bist müde und kannst keine Ablenkung gebrauchen. Schon gar nicht sie_.

Doch obwohl er wusste, dass sein Verstand Recht hatte, konnte er sich nicht dazu durchringen, sie gehen zu lassen. Er wollte sie hier haben, er wollte, dass sie ihn anlächelte, und er wollte, dass ihre Wärme sein Inneres so erhitzte wie gestern in der Bibliothek.

„Die Antwort lautet Ja", sagte er entgegen besseren Wissens. „Und zwar auf alle drei Fragen." Er drückte ihr die Phiole in die Hand. „Du kannst deinen Freund Dobby rufen und ihm sagen, dass wir Essen brauchen, bei dir macht er ja kein Theater. Ich gehe duschen, und du machst es dir in der Zwischenzeit bequem und liest ein wenig in dem Buch."

Mit dem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs holte er einen dicken Band aus dem Regal und drückte ihn ihr in die Hand. Dann drehte er sich abrupt um und verschwand hinter einer Tür, die Hermione noch nie bemerkt hatte.

Sie probierte es mit einem Fingerschnipsen, wie er es immer machte. Tatsächlich ploppte der Hauself vor ihr auf. „Hermione! Was kann Dobby für Hermione tun?"

„Kannst du Professor Snape und mir Abendessen besorgen?"

Der kleine Kerl sah sich um. „Hat Professor Severus Hermione wieder vom Essen abgehalten?"

Sie lächelte. „Ich bin sicher, dass du etwas dagegen tun kannst, oder? Und vielleicht eine große Kanne Tee? Welchen Tee mag er denn am liebsten?"

Dobby schüttelte sich in gespieltem Entsetzen. „Professor Severus hat einen komischen Geschmack", behauptete er. „Er trinkt immer einen starken schwarzen Assam mit Zitrone und Honig."

„Ich denke, das kommt durchaus meinem komischen Geschmack entgegen", versicherte ihm Hermione. Während Dobby verschwand, um das Gewünschte zu bringen, setzte sie sich und betrachtete das ledergebundene braune Buch. _Experimentelle Zaubertränke oder Murphy hatte Recht – was auch immer schief gehen kann, wird schief gehen_ von _Perenelle Flamel_.

Hermione zog ihre Augenbrauen erstaunt hoch. Flamel? Perenelle Flamel? War das nicht die Frau von Nicolas Flamel? Sie hatte keine Ahnung gehabt, dass sie genau wie ihr berühmter Mann offensichtlich Forschungen betrieben hatte. Neugierig schlug sie das Buch auf.

Auf der ersten Seite stand in kleinen aber sehr akkuraten und etwas altmodischen Schriftzügen eine Widmung. _Alles Gute zu deinem 13. Geburtstag, Severus. Möge auf deinem Weg immer ein Freund an deiner Seite sein!_

Hermione nahm es den Atem. Offensichtlich waren die Flamels als die ältesten Freunde des Schulleiters einige der wenigen gewesen, die gewusst hatten, dass Snape der Enkel von Dumbledore gewesen war, und sie hatten auf irgendeine Art Kontakt mit ihm gehalten.

Wahrscheinlich wussten sie auch von dem langwierigen Plan des Schulleiters, und davon, welche Entscheidung Severus getroffen hatte, um als Spion zu agieren.

Ihnen musste bewusst gewesen sein, welch ein Leben er gewählt hatte, und so hatte ihm Perenelle das einzige gewünscht, das ihm wahrscheinlich immer verwehrt geblieben war. Einen Freund.

Hermione konnte sich noch gut an die erste Zeit in Hogwarts erinnern, als sie niemanden hatte, dem sie sich anvertrauen konnte, weil den anderen ihr tiefes inneres Bedürfnis, alles zu lernen und zu verstehen, suspekt vorkam.

Aber dann hatte sie mit Harry und Ron und etwas später mit Ginny so gute Freunde gefunden, dass es ihr jetzt das Herz brach, als sie überlegte, wie es wohl für Severus all die Jahre gewesen sein musste. Er hatte niemanden in seinem Alter gehabt. Natürlich waren da seine Schulkameraden, aber denen konnte er nicht wirklich vertrauen, weil es ja gerade sie waren, die er unterwandern wollte.

Und sicher waren da auch Dumbledore selbst und Minerva McGonagall und wahrscheinlich Professor Flitwick – er war es ja wohl, der ihm den Schwertkampf beigebracht hatte – aber all das konnte doch auf Dauer für einen Jungen einen echten Freund im annähernd gleichem Alter nicht ersetzen.

Obwohl sie es erst gestern gegenüber den anderen Mädchen ausgesprochen hatte, brach in diesem Moment wirklich die Erkenntnis über sie herein, wie einsam und von allen zumindest gemieden, wenn nicht sogar gehasst er gewesen sein musste, wie sehr er sich tatsächlich aufgeopfert hatte.

Wie sehr musste es ihn geschmerzt haben, alle, die ihm vielleicht ernsthaft Interesse entgegen gebracht hatten, von sich zu stoßen, einfach, weil es sicherer sowohl für ihn als auch diejenigen gewesen war.

Wie hatte er das tun können? Wie konnte ein Mensch dabei noch _Mensch_ bleiben, so wie er es ganz offensichtlich war? Wie hatte er es geschafft, noch immer Sorge um seine Schüler zu haben, egal, wie er sich ihnen gegenüber benahm? Wie hatte er die zweifellos vielen schrecklichen Sachen bei Voldemort mit ansehen können, ohne genauso zu verrohen oder gar verrückt zu werden?

Hermione hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange sie völlig abwesend dagesessen hatte, als plötzlich ein Schatten auf sie fiel. Sie schaffte es nicht, ihm in die Augen zu sehen, von Schuld und Mitgefühl übermannt. Severus hockte sich vor sie auf die Fersen und sah sie an. _Was ist los, Löwin?_

Sie musste ihre gesamte gryffindorsche Courage zusammenraffen, um ihn anzusehen. Seine Haare waren feucht und nach hinten gekämmt, und sie waren noch immer recht kurz, kaum länger als bis zum Halsansatz, was ihn weniger wie einen Zauberer als mehr wie einen Muggel aussehen ließ.

Seine Wangen waren glatt rasiert, und seine Haut strahlte noch immer die Wärme des warmen Wassers ab. Seine Augen waren so intensiv auf sie gerichtet, als versuche er, direkt durch sie hindurch bis in ihr tiefstes Inneres zu schauen.

Es gab für ihn einfachere Wege, um ihr Innerstes zu erkunden, aber er wartete ab, ob sie es ihm so erzählen würde. Es war seine akzeptierende Geduld, die es ihr schließlich möglich machte, zu sprechen.

„Es tut mir Leid, Severus!", sagte sie, hörte, wie schwach ihre Stimme klang und nahm erneut Anlauf. „Ich kann dir gar nicht sagen, wie Leid es mir tut, dass ich dich angezündet habe, in dein Vorratslager eingebrochen bin und dich mehrmals mit dem Expelliarmus an irgendwelche Wände geschmettert habe.

Dass ich dich so oft verflucht habe, Angst vor dir hatte, über dich geschimpft habe und immer versucht habe, gegen dich zu arbeiten."

Der Tränkemeister runzelte die Stirn. Dann nahm er ihr das Buch aus der Hand, sah, welche Seite sie aufgeschlagen hatte und konnte sich den Rest zusammenreimen.

„Es war gut und auch genau so beabsichtigt, dass ihr reagiert, wie ihr reagiert habt", sagte er rau. „Ich wäre vielleicht schon tot, wenn unser gegenseitiger Hass aufeinander nicht so überzeugend gewesen wäre."

Sie vergrub ihren Kopf in ihren Händen.

„Ich weiß. Und trotzdem. Wir sind immer so stolz auf unsere Gryffindorsche Ehre und Überzeugung, darauf, dass wir alle Menschen mit Respekt behandeln, und unser Vertrauen auf unsere Menschenkenntnis ist so unerschütterlich. Dabei sehen wir immer nur Schwarz oder Weiß, wir nehmen uns nie die Zeit, in die Zwischenräume zu sehen."

Sie hob wieder ihre Augen. „Dabei hätte es mir schon vor Jahren klar sein müssen. Als du uns vor Sirius und Remus retten wolltest. Du hast gewusst, dass Sirius kein Todesser war, aber du hast wahrscheinlich vermutet, dass er in Azkaban verrückt geworden und so vielleicht eine große Gefahr für uns war.

Und du hast auf jeden Fall gewusst, dass Vollmond war, und Remus also _mit Sicherheit_ eine Bedrohung darstellte, und du hast trotzdem keine Sekunde gezögert, uns zu Hilfe zu eilen."

Ein winziges Lächeln lag in seinen Augen. „Du siehst ja, wohin mich das gebracht hatte. Schneller hatte es nie eine Vereinigung von ehemaligen und aktuellen Gryffindors gegeben und verlieh dem Begriff _Expelliarmus_ eine ganz neue Bedeutung."

Hermione stöhnte unterdrückt auf. Ihre Stimme wurde leiser. „Und dann wärst du beinahe gestorben, als du mich vor Salazar Slytherin gerettet hast. Ich hatte gehofft, dass wir Freunde werden könnten, aber eigentlich ist mir jetzt erst klar geworden, wie vermessen diese Hoffnung war.

Ich habe nicht das geringste Recht, dir meine Freundschaft anzubieten, nach allem was wir – was _ich_ – dir angetan habe. Und außerdem bist du immer noch mein Lehrer, also…" Sie schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf.

Er schwieg so lange, dass sie wusste, sie hatte Recht gehabt. Er arbeitete mit ihr zusammen, weil es sich aus der Vereinbarkeit des Blutes – ihres Blutes – ergab, und weil sie tatsächlich auch fähig war, mit ihm zu arbeiten, seinen Standards zu entsprechen und geistig mitzuhalten.

Aber ansonsten war der Zug lange abgefahren. Vielleicht würde Severus Snape einst Freunde haben – aber sie würde nicht dazu gehören.


	13. Chapter 13

Mione, möchtest du vielleicht mal ansagen, wem das heutige chap gewidmet ist? Au! Ich nehme das als Nein… hat sich eindeutig zu viele schlechte Gewohnheiten von Sev angenommen, die Frau, na ja, mach ich´s halt wieder selbst…

Das 13. Kapitel ist für Media Nox! Erstens, weil sie aus der schönen Schweiz kommt, zweitens, weil sie die 60. Review hinterlassen hat, und drittens aus reiner Gastfreundschaft – wir Deutschen sind nicht alle unangenehme Zeitgenossen…

mrs. spookiness: ich hoffe, ich werde dich nicht enttäuschen… die Motorradszene steht übrigens schon…

Mrs. Skinner: ja, Mione liegt falsch, aber du brauchst sie nicht trösten, diesen Job kann jemand anders übernehmen (frech grinse!) – lecker restliche Weihnachtsplätzchen verteil… danke für dein Lob!

WatchersGoddess: freu! Du bist wieder da!!! Du darfst nicht vergessen, dass Hermione bei aller Cleverness erst 17 ist, da kann man schon mal dramatisch reagieren (ich weiß das von mir, an meinem 17. Geburtstag hatte ich meine erste Midlifecrisis!)… was Sev angeht… hm, wie könnte er zugeben, dass ihm Mione gefällt? Er ist schließlich Lehrer… Watch, du bist mir unheimlich… ja, auf Gryffindor und Slytherin geht jemand, den die meisten hier auch sehr mögen, noch näher ein…:D

Media Nox: Danke sehr, dann freut es dich vielleicht zu hören, dass ich jeden Tag update (so ist es jedenfalls geplant, falls keine größeren Katastrophen dazwischenkommen – leider hat sich meine Mutter Ende der Woche angemeldet…)

Majin Micha: kopfschüttel, rotwerd… natürlich ist das nicht das Ende vom Lied, ich dachte nur, ich schocke euch ein wenig (hab manchmal eine sadistische Ader, aber wenn ich mir die Reviews so ansehe, dann hat mir das sowieso keiner abgenommen, schluchz!)… Liebespaar, na, na, na… noch mehr kopfschüttel und rotwerd…

LMA23: (irgendwann frag ich dich mal, was der Name bedeutet, aber nicht heute… vielleicht Elma, 23 Jahre alt:D) hm, räuspert… ja, diese Omas, die haben wirklich keine Ahnung von den wirklich wichtigen Dingen im Leben (rofl!)… natürlich hast du Recht, klar sind sie schon Freunde, aber ihre emotionale Intelligenz ist irgendwie umgekehrt proportional zu ihrer normalen… und das sagt schon einiges aus, oder… habe mir gerade dein empfohlenes Video angeschaut, aber… tief Luft hol: ich muss jetzt was bekennen… ich habe niemals A. Rickman als ideale Besetzung für Sev gesehen, allein schon deshalb, weil er mindestens 20 Jahre zu alt war, selbst wenn man nach J.K.R geht… versteh mich nicht falsch, ich mag den Kerl, hast du schon mal „Über kurz oder lang" gesehen – da ist er richtig sexy… aber _mein_ Sev war schon immer irgendwie anders…

So, und nun genug geredet, here we go!

13. Kapitel

„Hermione Granger!" Sie schrak hoch, als er ihren Namen in einer Mischung aus verführerischem Schmelz und ungläubigen Staunen aussprach. „Du schaffst es doch immer wieder, mich in Erstaunen zu versetzen."

Seine Stimme wurde leise und etwas dunkler. „Wir Zauberer haben eine Lebenserwartung von etwa 140 bis 170 Jahren. Wenn man das bedenkt, sind wir fast gleichaltrig."

Sie sah ihn verwirrt an. „Ich habe noch nie jemanden in meinem Alter gekannt, der sich für mich interessierte, es sei denn, es war, um einen Gefallen zu erbeten, eine Gunst bei den Todessern, oder zu meiner Schulzeit etwas, das mit diversen Hausaufgaben zu tun hatte – ich glaube, das kommt dir bekannt vor?

Meine Freunde, wenn wir mal so sagen wollen, waren alle mindestens vierzig bis achtzig Jahre älter, und sie waren in manchen Dingen nicht wirklich hilfreich."

Er verstummte einen Augenblick, um seine Gedanken zu sammeln. „Was ich auf meine etwas unbeholfene Art und Weise sagen möchte, ist, dass es mir eine Ehre wäre, ein Freund von dir genannt zu werden." Er betrachtete mit Faszination, wie eine leichte Röte in ihre Wangen trat.

„Auch wenn ich es im Augenblick vorziehe, im Unterricht weiterhin die große, böse Fledermaus zu geben."

Er betrachtete einen Augenblick lang das Buch, das er noch immer in der Hand hielt. „Eigentlich solltest du es ja an der markierten Stelle aufschlagen", stellte er fest. „Und dir nicht schon wieder Gedanken um ein weiteres Rettet-die-Hauselfen-Projekt machen."

„Du bist kein Hauselfen-Projekt!", protestierte sie schwach.

Sein Mundwinkel wanderte langsam nach oben. „Na schön, dann lies das jetzt endlich, während ich einige Vorbereitungen treffe. Und vielleicht – wenn wir viel Glück haben – schaffen wir es, Lupin wieder in einen Menschen zu verwandeln. Apropos Menschen – wo, bei Merlins Barthaaren – bleibt eigentlich dieser verdammte kleine Nervenzwerg namens Dobby?"

Es war, als hätte er auf genau diese Frage gewartet – und das hatte er auch. Mit der den Hauselfen eigenen Magie hatte er gewusst, dass die beiden Menschen gerade dabei waren, etwas sehr Wichtiges zu klären, und er wollte nicht stören, obwohl Winky schon seit Minuten aufgeregt auf ihn eingeredet hatte.

„Immer zum Feierabend!", maulte er lauthals, obwohl sein ganzes Gesicht lachte. Er schleppte ein Tablett mit Essen und einer großen Kanne Tee mit sich, baute in Windeseile alles auf dem Tisch auf und verschwand wieder, nicht ohne sowohl Hermione als auch Severus – oder besser dessen Beine – umarmt zu haben.

Während der Tränkemeister ihr eine Tasse mit Tee reichte, las Hermione den Abschnitt, den er markiert hatte. Es ging um Zaubertrankexperimente und dabei besonders um Experimente, die von Leuten durchgeführt wurden, die die Vereinbarkeit des Blutes teilten.

Ziemlich gewagt, fand Hermione, so etwas zu veröffentlichen, da zu dem Zeitpunkt, als Perenelle das Buch schrieb, die allgemeine Lehrmeinung dazu tendierte, das Ganze als Quatsch und hochtrabenden Blödsinn von Spinnern zu betrachten. Wenn man es genau nahm, war es heute auch nicht viel anders.

Obwohl Perenelle es damals nicht einmal vermuten konnte, dass Severus mit jemanden anderen einst die gleiche Gabe teilen würde wie sie mit ihrem Mann, hatte sie ihm zum Geburtstag ein Buch geschenkt, welches nicht nur seiner Leidenschaft für Zaubertränke Rechenschaft trug, sondern sich auch zum großen Teil genau mit dem beschäftigte, was er heute mit Hermione vorhatte.

Einen neuen Trank entwickeln und die Vereinbarkeit des Blutes nutzen, um seine Wirkung zu steigern.

Hermione hatte abwesend gegessen, während sie gelesen hatte. Dann hob sie ihren Kopf und starrte den dunklen Mann an. „Jetzt weiß ich endlich, warum immer alles so chaotisch endete, wenn wir damit experimentiert haben. Hier steht das zwar nur in Bezug auf Zaubertränke, aber höchstwahrscheinlich ist das eine Art Grundgesetz bei unserer Blutgeschichte."

Er klatschte spöttisch in die Hände. „Bravo, Holmes!" Dann wurde er ernst. „Obwohl ich zugeben muss, dass ich das auch schon früher hätte erkennen müssen, schließlich besitze ich dieses Buch seit 15 Jahren."

„Und hast es wahrscheinlich auch nur damals gelesen, oder?"

„Nein, ich habe es öfter gebraucht, aber ich war in typisch Slytherinscher Manier derselben Meinung verfallen wie die meisten Experten und hielt das Kapitel über die Vereinbarkeit des Blutes für irrelevant. Also, was wissen wir?

Die Blutgeschichte, wie du es so bildlich darzustellen verstehst, ist nichts zum Herumexperimentieren, nichts zum Spielen oder gar etwas zum missbrauchen. Sie funktioniert nur, wenn man sie in einer Notsituation nutzt. Siehe die Trolle."

„Da stellt sich dann die Frage, ob Lupins Fall eine Notsituation darstellt. Ich meine, für ihn mit Sicherheit, aber funktioniert unsere VdB nur bei uns oder auch bei anderen Leuten in Not?", fragte Hermione dasselbe, was ihn bewegte.

Seine Augenbraue wanderte bis zum Haaransatz. „VdB?"

Sie wurde rot. „Na ja, es ist fürchterlich ermüdend, es die ganze Zeit auszusprechen!"

Severus beugte sich so weit vor, dass er mit einem Finger ihre Hand berühren konnte. Bewusst ließ er ein Flämmchen auftanzen, beobachtete, wie das blaue Feuer von ihr zu ihm hinüber sprang.

„Wir werden es heute Nacht herausfinden", sagte er. „Genau deshalb heißt es ja Experimentelles Zaubertrankbrauen, nicht wahr? Fakt ist, wir haben gar keine andere Wahl. Nie zuvor ist es jemanden gelungen, einen Werwolf, der solange verwandelt war, wieder zurück zu holen. Entweder es gelingt uns heute mit unserer … VdB … oder gar nicht."

Er hörte sie etwas murmeln und sah sie fragend an. „Ich habe nur gesagt, ich pfeife auf Murphys Gesetz. Wir holen uns heute Lupin zurück, egal was passiert!"

Das winzige Lächeln kehrte in seine Augen zurück. „Gut gebrüllt, Löwin!"

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

Der dunkle Mann hatte sich offenbar die endlosen Stunden der vielen Nachtwachen in letzter Zeit zunutze gemacht, um einen komplizierten Trank zu entwickeln, der alles enthielt, was Lupin wieder menschlich machen sollte.

Als Hermione in seinem Labor die Pergamente studierte, die die Rezeptur des Trankes enthielt, wurde ihr klar, welch ein genialer Arithmantiker er ebenso sein musste, um die hochwissenschaftlichen Berechnungen durchzuführen, die nötig waren, um die verschiedenen Ingredienzien und Zutaten in Formeln zu fassen und einander anzugleichen.

Irgendwann hob Hermione den Kopf und starrte ihn in sprachlosem Erstaunen an. Und fühlte ihren Blick mit gleicher Intensität erwidert. Severus hatte sie beobachtet. Er wusste, wenn es jemanden auffiel, wie schwierig die Ausarbeitung dieses Rezeptes gewesen war, dann ihr.

Und die junge Frau enttäuschte ihn nicht. Leichte Röte stieg in ihre Wangen. „Das ist… genial", wisperte sie. „Einfach genial!"

Er nickte ohne falsche Bescheidenheit. „Ich hoffe nur, dass es funktioniert. Aber bevor wir es ausprobieren, steht eine Menge Arbeit an. Und du, kleine Gryffindor, wirst dabei auch den Löwenanteil übernehmen." Er grinste spöttisch. „Ich werde dich heute schuften lassen wie einen Hauself!"

Hermione stutzte und legte überlegend ihren Kopf schief. Dann fasste sie sich ein Herz. „Du warst nicht zufällig gestern gegen Mittag in der Bibliothek, oder? Vielleicht in einer der Nischen oder in der Verbotenen Abteilung?"

Er stützte die Hände auf seinen Arbeitstisch und sah sie ausdruckslos an. „Oh, jetzt, wo du es erwähnst… doch, ich denke schon."

Und Hermione konnte ihr gerade gefasstes Herz mit einem mörderischen Krach zu Boden plumpsen hören.

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

Sie hatten fast vier Stunden lang ununterbrochen gearbeitet, mit penibel bemessenen Zutaten, akribisch zu feststehenden Zeitpunkten hinzugefügten Hilfsmitteln, genau festgelegter Temperatur, perfekt abgestimmten Bewegungen zum Umrühren in die richtige Richtung und der Anzahl des Umrührens.

Schließlich erhöhte der dunkle Mann noch einmal die Hitze des köchelnden Trankes und sah zu Hermione herab, die neben ihm stand und auf die Uhr sah.

„Noch eine Minute", sagte sie leise, während sie das kleine silberne Messer fester packte. Dann nahm sie seinen dargebotenen Arm und schnitt ohne zu zögern hinein, wiederholte dasselbe bei sich selbst. Sie überkreuzten ihre miteinander verschlungenen Hände und ließen jeder genau zwölf Tropfen Blut in den Trank fallen. Dann traten sie von dem Kessel zurück und beobachteten die Reaktion.

Die schlammige, zähe Flüssigkeit begann zu schäumen und zu brodeln. Severus wartete noch einige Sekunden und löschte dann mit einer Bewegung seines Zauberstabs das Feuer. Mit einer mühelos aussehenden Bewegung hob er den schweren Kessel von der Feuerstelle und stellte ihn auf den Tisch.

„Nun, Miss Granger, was denken Sie?", murmelte er, als sei dies ein Test. Sie wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn – es war sehr warm geworden in dem Labor – und sah in den Kessel.

Der Zaubertrank schien noch immer leise vor sich hinzublubbern. Er hatte eine Farbe… solch eine Farbe hatte sie nie zuvor gesehen. Es war eine Art purpurrot, mit einem leichten Hauch von Lila, einfach unbeschreiblich.

Sie bewegte den Kessel leicht hin und her, um die Konsistenz des Trankes zu prüfen, dann wedelte sie ein wenig mit der Hand, um seinen Geruch aufzufangen. Severus, der hoch über ihr aufragte, hatte die Arme über der Brust verschränkt und beobachtete sie mit selbstgefälligem Stolz. Das war sein Mädchen! Das hatte sie bei ihm gelernt, und verdammt noch mal, sie hatte es gut gelernt.

Schließlich sah sie ihn ernsthaft an. „Ich denke, er ist genauso geworden, wie du dir das vorgestellt hast. Ich hoffe nur, dass er auch genauso funktioniert."

Er machte eine weit ausholende Bewegung mit seinem Arm. „Würdest du so freundlich sein, ihn in eine Phiole abzufüllen, während ich unseren Wolf ruhig stelle?"

Sie deutete einen formvollendeten Hofknicks an. „Es wäre mir eine Ehre, Mylord!"

Severus verbarg seine Nervosität gekonnt. „Ich bin nur ein armer schwarzer Ritter, Mylady, bitte bedenkt das, bevor Ihr Euren Charme auf mich versprüht."

Er verschwand durch die Tür, und Hermione musste lachen, obwohl ihr bei seinen Worten der Puls abrupt in die Höhe geschossen war. Erinnerte er sich auch noch so genau an die Worte Salazar Slytherins? Fast atemlos machte sie sich daran, den Trank abzufüllen.

_Immerhin_, dachte sie, während es ihr die Kehle ein wenig zuschnürte, _immerhin ist er mein schwarzer Ritter. Man muss schließlich auch mal träumen dürfen, selbst oder gerade als Bücherwurm._

Sie folgte ihm in sein Wohnzimmer. Der Werwolf war bereits in seinen silbernen Fesseln, und bildete sie sich das nur ein, oder lag es an den ungewohnt vertrauten braunen Augen, dass sie das Gefühl hatte, er sehe sie vorwurfsvoll an? „Bereit?", fragte Severus.

„Ich glaube, das ist der Moment, auf den ich mein ganzes Leben lang gewartet habe", antwortete Hermione. Der Tränkemeister ließ vorsichtig und sorgfältig den Inhalt der Phiole in den riesigen Schlund des Wolfes fließen. Dann entfernte er sich rückwärts aus dem Käfig und entfernte die Fesseln.

Sie standen nebeneinander und beobachteten den Werwolf. Hermione krallte vor Aufregung ihre Finger in seinen Arm, doch keiner der beiden bemerkte es. Es begann damit, dass sich das Fell der Bestie aufstellte. Dann sprang der Wolf auf und reckte die Schnauze nach oben, als ob er jaulen wollte, was der Silenciozauber noch immer wirksam verhinderte.

Der Ausdruck in dem tierischen Gesicht änderte sich, verzerrte sich in ungeahnten Schmerzen. Der ganze Schädel verzog sich, begann sich zu verformen, bis sich schließlich der Wolf in Agonie auf dem Boden wälzte.

Hermione wollte vorwärts stürzen, doch der dunkle Mann hielt sie fest und zog sie wieder zurück, packte dann mit seinen Händen ihre Schultern und bannte sie somit auf der Stelle.

Aus dem räudigen Fell des Tieres begann nebelartiger Rauch aufzusteigen, floss um den ganzen Körper herum, hüllte ihn ein und verbarg ihn zum Teil vor ihrer Sicht. Trotzdem konnten sie das hektische Zucken sehen, dass den Körper des Werwolfs erschütterte.

Hermione war es nicht als bewusster Gedanke erschienen, dass sie mit der Hand, in der sich der Schnitt befand, nach Severus Hand griff, doch auch ihm schien es nicht abwegig vorzukommen.

Sie pressten ihre blutigen Hände aneinander und starrten gebannt auf das Schauspiel vor ihnen. Der Wolfskörper schien durchsichtig zu werden, bis sämtliche Adern als pulsierende Schlangen zu sehen waren, dann leuchtete er plötzlich in einem silbernen Licht, wurde zu einem blassen menschlichen Umriss, schimmerte geisterhaft und wurde wieder zu einem Wolf.

Severus murmelte leise verstärkende Sprüche, die Hermione noch nie gehört hatte.

Hermione hielt den Atem an. Waren sie gescheitert? Nachdem sie es doch geschafft hatten? Wieder veränderte sich der Körper, wurde wieder menschlich. Und ließ wieder Wolfsfell sprießen. Mensch, Wolf, Mensch, Wolf. Hermione begann wieder zu atmen, als sie akuten Sauerstoffmangel feststellte.

Und dann erlosch das geisterhafte Glühen, und auf dem Boden des Käfigs lag die nackte und ausgezehrte Gestalt von Remus Lupin.

Severus ließ Hermione los und eilte zum Käfig. Trotz des Menschen, der im Käfig lag, ließ er die silbernen Fesseln ihre Arbeit aufnehmen und ging hinein, um Lupin zu untersuchen. Der Werwolf war blass, mager und bewusstlos. Sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich langsam.

Der Tränkemeister sprach einen kurzen Diagnosezauber und untersuchte den reglosen Mann. Dann orderte er mit seinem Zauberstab eine dicke Decke und wickelte Lupin darin ein.

„Wir lassen ihn nicht heraus?", fragte Hermione, als er wieder neben ihr stand.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Er muss mindestens 24 Stunden lang stabil in seiner menschlichen Form bleiben, bevor wir sicher sein können."

Die junge Gryffindor starrte noch immer in den Käfig, in diesem Moment völlig überwältigt von dem, was sie gerade mit angesehen und einer Müdigkeit, die sie schlagartig überfallen hatte.

Dann begann ein Lächeln ihre Mundwinkel zu umspielen, sie drehte sich um und umarmte den völlig überraschten Tränkemeister. „Du hast es geschafft, Severus, du hast es geschafft! Ich bin ganz sicher!"

Severus war sich plötzlich über gar nichts mehr sicher, außer dem Gefühl, den warmen, weichen Körper dieses Mädchens an sich gepresst zu wissen. Und das war … zumindest erschütternd!

Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er darauf reagieren sollte, wenn man mal davon absah, dass einige seiner Hormone einen wahren Stepptanz aufführten, und so versuchte er sich zu befreien, ohne ihr weh zu tun.

„Noch ist es nicht ausgeschlossen, dass er sich wieder zurückverwandelt", sagte er deshalb in bewusst dozierenden Tonfall, als er Hermione von sich weg schob. „Und sollte er wieder ein Mensch sein – also soweit er jedenfalls Mensch sein kann – dann habe nicht ich es geschafft."

Er legte ihr seine Hände auf die Schultern und sah sie mit plötzlich auflodernden Augen an. „Wir waren es, Löwin, _wir_!"

Und dann warf er einen Blick auf die Uhr. „Verdammt! Weißt du eigentlich, wie spät es ist? Es ist eins durch! Scher dich ins Bett, los!" Er brachte sie zur Tür, doch bevor sie ging, hielt er sie noch einmal zurück.

„Ab jetzt bin ich wieder Vollzeitlehrer und übernehme alle Klassen selbst. Wenn ich also richtig informiert bin, dann hast du die ersten beiden Stunden frei und kannst somit etwas länger schlafen. Betrachte das als Anweisung!"

Ihr strahlendes Lächeln haute ihn um. „Aber selbstverständlich, Professor Severus, Sir! Gute Nacht!"

Er warf die Tür zu und lehnte sich mit weichen Knien dagegen. _Sie ist noch ein Mädchen_, dachte er. _Und ich benehme mich wie ein pubertierender Teenager! Wo soll das hinführen…_

Er schaffte es noch, eine kurze Nachricht an Albus zu schreiben und den Falken in die Nacht zu schicken, bevor er sich völlig erschöpft in sein Bett fallen ließ und sofort einschlief. Er hatte sich nicht einmal ausgezogen. Wirre Träume von jemandem mit wilden braunen Locken und sanften hellen Augen hielten ihn den Rest der Nacht in ihrem Griff.

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

„Professor Snape?"

Severus wirbelte herum, seine schwere Robe schwang theatralisch in einem weiten Bogen um ihn mit. „Was?", schnappte er, obwohl er die Stimme Hermione Grangers erkannt hatte.

Sie hatte ihn in der Eingangshalle abgefangen; ansonsten hatten sie sich den ganzen Tag noch nicht zu sehen bekommen.

„Ich wollte sie darum bitten, meine Strafarbeit zu beenden, Sir!", murmelte sie mit bittender Stimme und sah scheinbar verängstigt auf den Boden. „Ich meine, Ihr Vorratsraum ist doch jetzt sauber und katalogisiert, vielleicht…"

„Miss Granger! Mache ich in irgendeiner Form auf Sie den Eindruck, als erließe ich Strafarbeiten, damit sie Spaß machen?"

„Nein, Sir!" Hermione begann sich zu fragen, wie jemand, der mit seiner Stimme schnurren und Schokolade schmelzen konnte, soviel Eis in seinem Tonfall unterbrachte.

„Dann seien Sie sicher, dass ich auch für den Rest des Monats Arbeit für Sie finde. Ich erwarte Sie also heute Abend sieben Uhr, und wagen Sie es ja nicht, unpünktlich zu sein!"

„Nein, Sir!" Sie drehte sich herum und ging mit gebeugten Schultern fort, ihr Haar fiel ihr ins Gesicht und verbarg ihr Lächeln.

_Was war das, Löwin? Hattest du Angst, dass du die Wiederauferstehung von Remus Lupin verpassen könntest?_

_So ungefähr_, gab sie zu. _Ich konnte ja schlecht vor allen anderen fragen, ob ich heute kommen darf. _

Sie konnte – selbst in ihrem Kopf – den amüsierten Tonfall nicht überhören. _Kommen darf? Ich glaube, du bist der erste Schüler in der Geschichte Hogwarts, der begierig auf seine Strafarbeiten ist. _

_Ich bin ja wahrscheinlich auch die erste Schülerin, die so aufregende Sachen bei ihren Strafarbeiten erlebt…_

_Selbst wenn wir mit Lupin fertig sein sollten, gibt es immer noch Dinge, die erledigt werden müssen. Ich fürchte, bis wir unsere neuen Zauberstäbe beherrschen und entsprechende Flüche kreiert haben, wirst du mir noch eine Menge Vorwände für Strafarbeiten liefern müssen. Nicht zu vergessen – deine Fahrstunden, Löwin. Damit fangen wir morgen wieder an. _

_Ich wusste, es würde einen Haken geben_… Sie seufzte innerlich und betrat die Bibliothek.

Sie spürte bei seinen folgenden Worten, dass er lächelte und hoffte nur, dass er sich nicht in der Öffentlichkeit befand, denn ein lächelnder Severus Snape würde eine Menge Schüler verwirren und ängstigen. _Mache ich in irgendeiner Form den Eindruck auf dich, dass ich Strafarbeiten erlasse, damit sie Spaß machen?_

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

Er riss die Tür auf und runzelte die Stirn. „Wozu habe ich dir das Passwort gegeben? Warum kommst du nicht einfach herein?", fauchte er leise.

„Weil es unhöflich ist und sich außerdem nicht schickt?"

„Dann ist Albus der unhöflichste Mensch, den ich kenne", brummte er und zog sie hinein, nicht ohne noch sorgfältig die Umgebung gescannt zu haben.

Hermione grinste, antwortete aber nicht weiter und eilte zum Käfig. Dort drin saß ein noch immer blasser, aber menschlicher Werwolf, der sie mit rotgeränderten Augen ansah und schwach lächelte. „Remus!", rief Hermione und streckte ihren Arm aus.

Schraubstockgleich schloss sich eine Hand um ihren Arm und riss ihn zurück. „Fass ihn nicht an!", zischte der Tränkemeister. Hermione keuchte erschrocken auf; sie hatte bestimmt keine Angst mehr vor ihm, aber wie, um alles in der Welt, war er so schnell von der Tür neben ihr erschienen – und dann auch noch völlig ohne Geräusch?

„Ich…", begann sie, aber Severus unterbrach sie.

„Die vierundzwanzig Stunden sind noch nicht um, und Lupin hat mir zugestimmt, dass es sowohl für ihn als auch für uns sicherer ist, wirklich die gesamte Zeitspanne abzuwarten."

Remus nickte. „Ich fürchte, Severus hat Recht, Hermione", sagte er leise mit heiserer Stimme.

Sie konnte nicht anders, trotz seines elenden Äußeren musste sie ihn einfach anlächeln. „Ich weiß", sagte sie weich. „Und ich freue mich so sehr, dich wieder zu sehen, Remus! Du hast ja keine Ahnung, welche Sorgen wir uns gemacht haben."

„Sprechen Sie nur für sich selbst…", knurrte Severus.

„Hör nicht auf ihn, Remus. Er hat Tag und Nacht hier gewacht, um dich wieder zurückzubringen. Wenn er nicht gewesen wäre…"

„Miss Granger!", bellte der Tränkemeister. Ein Hauch von Röte war in seine Wangen gestiegen.

Lupin hob leicht seine Hand. „Ich habe bestimmt nicht alles mitbekommen – es ist schwierig, Eindrücke der Bestie mit denen des Menschen zu verbinden – aber ich habe eine ungefähre Vorstellung davon, was du alles für mich getan hast, Severus. Ich danke dir."

Severus starrte ihn wütend an. „Wenn du jemanden danken willst, Lupin, dann bedanke dich bei Miss Granger. Sie hat eine Menge Zeit für dich geopfert, um dir deinen Trank zu geben." Abrupt drehte er sich um und stürmte in seinen Vorratsraum.

Remus lehnte seinen Kopf an das Gitter. „Der arme Kerl", flüsterte er. „Wegen Albus habe ich ihn immer schlecht behandelt, und jetzt rettet er dafür meine Seele. Das kann ich nie wieder gut machen. Ich stehe auf ewig in seiner Schuld."

„Das geht uns allen so", antwortete Hermione leise und ernsthaft.

„Wie kommst du mit ihm klar?", fragte Lupin.

„Sehr gut", versicherte sie. „Die Zeiten, wo er mich zum Weinen bringen konnte, sind lange vorbei. Im Gegenteil. Ich glaube, er ist … ein feiner Kerl, weißt du?"

Remus Lupin betrachtete sie einen Augenblick sinnend. „Du hast ein gutes Herz, Hermione. Ich denke, bei dir hätte die Gedächtnismanipulation nicht funktioniert. Du hättest irgendwann angefangen, Fragen zu stellen, zu versuchen, hinter das Ganze zu sehen."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich war genauso vernagelt wie alle anderen."

„Nicht ganz", widersprach er sanft. „Ich weiß, dass Harry und Ron manchmal an dir verzweifelt sind, weil du als einzige Severus immer und immer wieder verteidigt hast." Er senkte seine Stimme noch mehr.

„Ich denke, das weiß er auch. Und Hermione, egal, wie er sich benimmt, egal, was er sagt, nimm es ihm nicht übel. Was er jetzt wirklich braucht – auch wenn er das auf jeden Fall verleugnen würde – ist ein Freund. Vielleicht könntest du dieser Freund sein."

Hermione seufzte tief und nickte, doch bevor sie etwas erwidern konnte, kam der dunkle Mann zurück und levitierte eine Phiole zu Lupin hinüber. „Trink das", sagte er kurz. „Es ist nur ein Aufpäppeltrank, etwas, das dir hilft, wieder auf die Beine zu kommen. Oder glaubst du, in deinem jetzigen Zustand gebe ich dich Tonks zurück?"

Ein Ruck ging durch die ausgemergelte Gestalt des Werwolfs. „Tonks! Habt ihr sie gesehen? Mit ihr gesprochen? Geht es ihr gut?"

„Na, na, Lupin! Du bist ja richtig leidenschaftlich!", spottete Snape.

„Wir haben sie erst am Samstag gesehen", sagte Hermione lächelnd. „Und da ging es ihr gut, und bevor du fragst, sie hat sich nach dir erkundigt!"

Remus seufzte erleichtert und sank wieder zusammen. „Wie sieht sie aus?", fragte er leise.

„Wie immer", sagte Severus irritiert.

„Einfach phantastisch!", antwortete Hermione im selben Moment und warf ihm einen verärgerten Blick zu.

„Könnt ihr mir erzählen, was alles passiert ist, seit ich … ähm, abwesend war?"

„Könnten wir, aber wir haben noch eine Menge Arbeit vor uns, also…", wehrte Severus ab, doch wieder intervenierte Hermione.

„Es wäre vielleicht wirklich besser, wenn wir ihm alles erzählen", schlug sie vor. „Immerhin ist er als Ex-Lehrer für die Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste geradezu prädestiniert dafür, Flüche und Gegenflüche zu finden. Er könnte uns wirklich eine große Hilfe sein, Professor!"

Diesmal warf er ihr einen verärgerten Blick zu, doch dann überdachte er ihre Argumentation und nickte dann zustimmend. „Na schön, Lupin, mach's dir bequem, das geht nicht in fünf Minuten."

Er lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück, orderte mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs die Teekanne und Tassen zu ihnen hinüber und überraschte Hermione, indem er seine Arme vor der Brust überkreuzte und die Augen schloss.

_Auf geht's, Löwin. Es ist deine Idee, also erzählst du. Falls ich vor lauter Langeweile einschlafe und du mich nicht weckst, beiße ich dir den Kopf ab. _

Sie lächelte dennoch, wandte sich zu Remus Lupin, ließ sich vor dem Käfig im Schneidersitz nieder und berichtete alles, was sich in der letzten Zeit zugetragen hatte.

Tatsächlich war Remus noch zu geschwächt und erschöpft, um eine große Hilfe zu sein, aber er lauschte aufmerksam den Geschehnissen. Als die Rede auf die Bergtrolle kam, runzelte er die Stirn, unterbrach aber nicht, und ihre Erlebnisse in Edinburgh ließen ihn die Augen aufreißen.

Alles in allem jedoch war er – so fand Hermione – der beste Zuhörer, den man sich wünschen konnte.

„Ihr habt also zwei Zauberstäbe mit identischem Kern, die Slytherin und Gryffindor gehört haben?", fragte der Werwolf aufgeregt.

„Angeblich", warf Severus mit gelangweilter Stimme ein.

„Aber es ist möglich?"

„Möglich ist alles. Warum bist du so fixiert darauf?"

„Na ja, ich habe mich in meinem siebten Jahr hier mit Alten Runen und Symbolik beschäftigt. Du, Severus, bist das klassische Beispiel für eine Symbolfigur, für einen Helden!"

Der Tränkemeister starrte ihn mit unbewegtem Gesicht an. „Aha…", ließ er spöttisch gedehnt vernehmen.

„Warte! Sieh es mal so. Offensichtlich bist du bereits Teil einer alten Prophezeiung – wohlgemerkt einer Prophezeiung, die nicht von Sybill Trelawney gemacht wurde. Das schließt ein, dass du, obwohl das aktuelle Oberhaupt des Hauses Slytherin, ein Schwert aus dem Stein ziehen konntest, welches definitiv Godric Gryffindor gehörte.

Kannst du nicht die Ähnlichkeiten mit der Arthussage erkennen? Mit besagten Schwert hast du auch noch einen Horkrux, der auf Salazar Slytherin basierte, getötet."

„Ich hoffe, du hast nicht vor, den Rest der Nacht mit solch aufregenden Überlegungen auszufüllen", unterbrach ihn Snape schneidend.

Remus ließ sich nicht ablenken. „Und dann stellt sich heraus, dass du und Hermione – die wiederum dem Hause Gryffindor angehört – die Vereinbarkeit des Blutes teilen. Und zu guter Letzt drückt euch der Zwillingsbruder von Ollivander die Stäbe von Gryffindor und Slytherin in die Hand.

Es geht immer nur um diese beiden. Angeblich waren sie Freunde, Blutsbrüder sogar, bevor sie zu Feinden wurden. Aber was, wenn das gar nicht stimmt? Wenn sie nie Feinde gewesen waren?"

Severus runzelte die Stirn. „Selbst wenn nicht, was spielt das für eine Rolle?"

„Dann basieren die ganzen Hauskriege hier auf falschen Tatsachen! Und aus diesen Häusern hier rekrutieren sich schließlich die meisten der jetzigen Gegner oder Anhänger der These von den Reinblütern."

„Ich kann dir versichern, Lupin, der Slytherin, mit dem ich gekämpft habe, war durchaus ein Anhänger der Reinblüter-These!"

„Sicher, aber das war nur ein Horkrux. Er hat also die Meinung seines Erzeugers, sprich Du-weißt-schon-wem, auch wenn seine Fähigkeiten auf Slytherin basierten. Vielleicht seid ihr beide die Stimme des Schicksals, denn wenn zwei Mitglieder dieser Häuser miteinander etwas so großartiges wie die Vereinbarkeit des Blutes teilen – ich meine, das muss doch etwas bedeuten!"

„Stimme des Schicksals!" Severus schnaubte sarkastisch. „Bist du sicher, dass du nicht mit Trelawney verwandt bist?"

Remus lächelte schwach. „Wo wir gerade davon reden, Sybill ist reinblütig, ich bin reinblütig, und wir Reinblüter sind doch alle um irgendwelche Ecken miteinander verwandt. Auch wenn ich hoffe, dass die Verwandtschaft der Lupins mit den Trelawneys nicht allzu eng ist…"

Hermione lachte hell auf. „Selbst wenn es etwas zu bedeuten hat, Remus", sagte sie, ernst werdend. „Wenn wir in diesem Krieg etwas Nützliches vollbringen wollen, müssen wir lernen, sowohl mit der VdB als auch mit unseren Zauberstäben zurecht zu kommen."

Lupin schaute verblüfft. „VdB…" Dann lächelte er. „Sprich weiter, Hermione!"

Hermione errötete. „Also, wir haben herausgefunden, dass unsere Blutgeschichte nur funktioniert, wenn wir in Not sind. Wir haben also keine große Möglichkeit mehr, damit zu experimentieren, weil wir schon so eine Menge Chaos angerichtet haben."

„Ohne Schaden für uns hat es nur bei dem Trollangriff geklappt und bei dem Trank, dem wir deine menschliche Anwesenheit hier verdanken", warf Severus ein.

„Aber wir haben uns überlegt, dass wir während der Schlacht Voldemort und Harry von den anderen Todessern getrennt halten können, wenn wir unsere Zauberstäbe nutzen, um einen Priori Incantatem mit einem Protego kombinieren – den Priori, um die Todesser abzuhalten, und den Protego, um unsere Leute zu schützen."

Remus starrte die beiden überrascht an. „Ich habe schon immer gewusst, dass ihr genial seid", sagte er schließlich fast ehrfürchtig. „Aber das ist…", er brach ab.

Der Tränkemeister verzog seinen Mund zu einem schiefen Grinsen. „Du kennst ja noch nicht den ganzen Plan, den unser Superhirn hier ausgedacht hat." Mit einer eleganten Bewegung wies er auf Hermione, die scheu lächelte.

„Während wir also diesen von uns noch herauszufindenden Kombinationsspruch in Verbindung mit unserer… VdB… nutzen, werde ich, ebenfalls durch diese … VdB… gestützt, per Legilimens in Voldemorts Geist eindringen und ihn ablenken."

„Oh, Mann!" Remus zerwühlte sich die dunklen Haare. „Das ist so… wahnsinnig verrückt! Wisst ihr, wie gefährlich das ist?"

„Wir haben nicht erwartet, dass der Kampf mit Voldemort ein Spaziergang bei Mondschein wird", schnarrte Snape ungeduldig.

„Das war nicht abwertend gemeint", beruhigte ihn der Werwolf. „Eher bewundernd. So typisch Rumtreiber irgendwie. James und Sirius hätten diesen Plan geliebt!"

„Jaaa…", höhnte Severus. „Nur hätten sich diese beiden nicht die Mühe gemacht, erst darüber nachzudenken!"

Lupins Gesicht verfinsterte sich. „Ich dachte, du hättest sie überhaupt nicht gekannt? Du warst doch erst neun, als wir in unserem letzten Jahr waren!"

„Ihr wart nicht zu übersehen, selbst für einen Erstklässler nicht!", schnappte Severus.

Der Werwolf senkte den Kopf. „Sag, haben wir dir etwas angetan? Etwas reales, an das ich mich nicht mehr erinnere?" Scham brannte auf seinen Wangen.

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht speziell mir. Ich kam eigentlich nur in den Genuss diverser Auswirkungen angewandter Zauberstreiche, weil ich dem Hause Slytherin angehörte.

Sagen wir mal so: Potter und Black haben oftmals nicht sehr im Sinne Gryffindors gehandelt. Ich habe nie verstanden, was ein Kerl wie du mit ihnen zu schaffen hatte. Du schienst dich ziemlich oft für sie zu schämen."

Hermione war so still, dass sie kaum atmete. Das hier war fürchterlich interessant. Ein Stück Geschichte Hogwarts sozusagen, aus der Rumtreiberzeit.

Remus seufzte. „Sie waren meine besten Freunde, Severus. Was sollte ich denn machen? Ich war zu schwach, um sie von ihren Streichen abzuhalten, aber du hast Recht. Ich habe mich oft für sie geschämt. Und Lily hat sie manchmal fast ins Übermorgen gehext!"

Severus Gesichtszüge wurden weicher, und er nickte. „Ich erinnere mich an Lily, obwohl ich noch so jung war. Sie war … etwas Besonderes. Sie hat sich immer für die Außenseiter und die etwas Anderen eingesetzt, obwohl sie Gryffindor und außerdem Headgirl war.

Ich weiß noch, dass sie Black einmal einen ganzen Tag lang mit dem Schwabbelbeinfluch belegt hat, weil er sich über die Hauselfen lustig gemacht hat. Ein bisschen war sie wie Miss Granger hier."

Hermione spürte, dass ihr Hitze in die Wangen stieg. Snape hatte ihr gerade indirekt ein Kompliment gemacht, obwohl sie sich ziemlich sicher war, dass beide Männer zu sehr in ihren Erinnerungen vergraben waren, um das zu bemerken.

Remus lächelte. „Ja, Lily wurde sogar von den Slytherins anerkannt."

„Ich habe nie verstanden, wie sie sich ausgerechnet in Potter verlieben konnte", sagte Severus, zuckte dann aber mit den Schultern. „Es war übrigens sie, die mir den Halbblut-Prinz angehängt hat", fügte er dann abwesend hinzu.

Er schrak aus seinen Gedanken auf, als er Lupins ungläubiges Schnauben vernahm. „Doch, es stimmt. Ein paar meiner älteren Hausmitglieder waren so freundlich, mir eine Lektion zu erteilen, weil ich dumm genug gewesen war, ihnen zu sagen, dass ich nur ein Halbblut war.

Also lag ich da in einer Ecke, durch mehrere Stupors geschockt, als Lily dazukam. Sie hat ihnen eine Heidenangst eingejagt." Er verzog seinen Mundwinkel nach oben.

„Sie beugte sich über mich und fragte, was passiert wäre. Ich erzählte es ihr, fügte aber hinzu, dass meine Mutter eine reinblütige Prince gewesen sei. Ich war erst neun, deshalb verstand ich nicht, warum sie mich auslachte.

Und dann sagte sie, ich solle alles nicht so ernst nehmen, ich sei dann eben ein echter, reinblütiger Halbblut-Prinz. Sie hat mich bis zum Gemeinschaftsraum begleitet, und das war das erste und einzige Mal, dass ich persönlich mit Lily Evans zu tun hatte."

Remus lachte. „Ja, das ist so typisch Lily gewesen, das kann ich mir vorstellen. Reinblütiger Halbblut-Prinz, ha!" Er seufzte leise in der Erinnerung an seine Freundin.

„Aber weißt du, Sev, sie hat es schließlich geschafft, sogar James den Kopf zurecht zu rücken. Er war nicht verkehrt, nur eben… ein bisschen wild. Sie hat ihn nicht gerade gezähmt, aber sie hat seine guten Seiten verstärkt."

„Auf jeden Fall hatten weder James noch Lily noch Sirius verdient zu sterben", sagte Hermione leise. „Und deshalb…"

„…werden wir jetzt auch endlich anfangen, uns etwas zu überlegen!", warf Severus ein, erhob sich und wanderte vor dem Käfig hin und her. „Ein Protego ist ein Schutzzauber", dozierte er, „was bedeutet, dass die angewandte Magie stärker sein muss als die zu brechende Magie. Ein Priori Incantatem ist ein Persönlichkeitszauber, mit anderen Worten…

„…er funktioniert nur zwischen zwei oder mehr Magiern, die Zauberstäbe mit dem selben Kern besitzen", ergänzte Hermione.

„Richtig. Es sind also zwei verschiedene Arten von Zaubern, also müssen wir etwas schaffen, was beide verbindet…"

„Ich frage mich…", Hermione brach unsicher ab und dachte nach, während sie auf den Boden starrte.

Severus blieb vor ihr stehen und sah auf sie hinunter. Seine Augenbraue wanderte nach oben, und schließlich streckte er den Arm aus und zog sie hoch. „Sie denken nicht gerade über das nach, wovon ich denke, dass Sie darüber nachdenken, Miss Granger?", spottete er sanft.

Sie grinste ihn breit an. „Falls Sie gerade denken, dass ich über unser Blut als Verbindung nachdenke, dann denken Sie richtig, Professor!"

Remus starrte sie beide an. „Macht ihr das die ganze Zeit?"

Sie drehten sich um und sahen ihn fragend an. „Was denn?"

„Na ja, komische Andeutungen machen und dann… ihr habt euch doch jetzt nicht gerade per Legilimens ausgetauscht, oder?"

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. „Du bist genauso langsam wie Poppy", brummte er.

„Was hat Poppy damit zu tun?" Remus war jetzt völlig verwirrt.

„Nichts, aber sie stellt auch immer Fragen, bei denen die Antworten schon offensichtlich sind. Ganz klar gibt es keinen bekannten Spruch, um einen Schutz- und einen Persönlichkeitszauber miteinander zu verbinden, genauso wenig, wie ich alleine gegen drei ausgewachsene Bergtrolle hätte kämpfen können oder wie es einen Trank gegeben hätte, der einen Werwolf, der länger als drei Tage in seiner Tierform gefangen war, wieder zurückholt."

„Also?"

Severus stöhnte frustriert.

„All das hat nur funktioniert, weil wir in der Lage waren, die VdB zu nutzen", warf Hermione ein. Für einen Bruchteil der Sekunde fiel ihr auf, wie leicht es für sie und den Tränkemeister jederzeit war, einander zu verstehen, ohne erst umständliche Erklärungen abgeben zu müssen.

Remus rieb sich über sein Kinn. „Könnt ihr das mal demonstrieren?"

Hermione streckte ihre Hand aus und berührte die Finger des dunklen Mannes. Bewusst ließ sie einen Funken entstehen, den Severus genauso bewusst verstärkte, bis sie beide in glühendes blaues Elmsfeuer eingehüllt schienen.

„Erstaunlich!", rief der Werwolf begeistert. Dann senkte er grübelnd den Kopf. „Du sagst, du konntest mit deinem Blut seine Wunde heilen?", wandte er sich an Hermione. Sie nickte.

„Ich glaube", begann er langsam, „ihr solltet anfangen, euer Blut zu sammeln. Diesmal ist es nicht damit getan, euch ein wenig zu schneiden, denn das, was ihr vorhabt, übersteigt eigentlich alle bisher bekannten Zauber. Ihr habt wahrscheinlich Recht, wenn ihr meint, dass euer Blut die Verbindung schaffen wird, aber genauso wahrscheinlich wird eure Kraft umso stärker sein, umso mehr Blut ihr benutzt."

„Und dann?", wollte Severus wissen. „Sollen wir vielleicht unsere Zauberstäbe mit unserem Blut tränken?"

„Das wäre vielleicht nicht verkehrt, aber ich dachte eher daran, dass ihr euer Blut auf dem Bannbogen verteilt, den ihr mit dem Priori aufbauen wollt. Ich glaube, dass wäre die einzig mögliche Verbindung!"

Severus nahm seinen unruhigen Gang vor dem Käfig wieder auf. „Ich glaube wirklich langsam, dass es gar keine dumme Idee von Miss Granger war, dich auf den neuesten Stand zu bringen", murmelte er. „Wir werden darüber nachdenken müssen.

Und jetzt, Miss know-it-all, raus hier und ab ins Bett! Es ist spät, und ich werde nicht dulden, dass Sie in meinem Unterricht einschlafen, nur weil Sie sich nachts in den Kerkern rumtreiben!"

„Jawohl, Sir! Gute Nacht, Remus, gute Nacht, Professor!"

„Dir auch, Hermione", antwortete Remus liebenswürdig, während Snape nur knurrte.

_Wir treffen uns morgen Abend, sechs Uhr, an Hagrids Hütte, Löwin. Es wird Zeit, dass wir deinen Fahrunterricht wieder aufnehmen. _

Hermione schloss die Tür leise hinter sich und unterdrückte ein Stöhnen. _Wenn es unbedingt sein muss…_

_Muss es._ Seine Stimme in ihrem Kopf wurde leiser, fast schnurrend. _Schlaf gut, Hermione… _

_Du auch, Severus!_

Doch diese Nacht schlief sie überhaupt nicht gut, denn ihre Träume waren unruhig durch die ständige Traumpräsenz eines gewissen dunklen Halbblut-Prinzen.


	14. Chapter 14

So, liebe Leute, dieses Kapitel ist Yuna200 gewidmet!

Caoilainn: du hast etwas geschafft, was bei mir ungefähr genauso oft vorkommt wie bei Hermione, nämlich gar nicht – ich bin sprachlos! Und rot, und mit einem dämlichen, freudigen Grinsen im Gesicht – freu, freu, freu über deine nette Review (Butterbier á la Tränkemeister in deine Hand drückt!)

mrs. spookiness: ach, ich finde, Schlaf wird doch reichlich überbewertet – sei ehrlich, möchtest du lieber traumlos schlafen oder eher von einem gewissen, dunklen Halbblut-Prinzen träumen:D

Sepsis: gern geschehen, da ich mich über deine Reviews freue, hast du es auch verdient! Was die updates angeht, dir kann ich es ja jetzt verraten: die Story ist so gut wie fertig, es sollte also jeden Tag ein Kapitel folgen, bis wir alle haben, was wir wollen (oder Sev und Mione, sollte ich wohl sagen). Allerdings gib´s bis dahin noch eine Menge für beide zu tun…

LMA23: jetzt ist es wohl mein Teil, mich in den Schnee hinauszulegen – ehrlich mal, der Sheriff mit Handschellen, du bist gemein! Puh, tief durchatmen, gar nicht dran denken… So, jetzt geht´s wieder… in Dogma fand ich ihn so, hm ja, so geschlechtslos, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine (muahaha!) … Remus? Remus soll ihnen helfen? Bitte, der Kerl ist so betriebsblind wegen Tonks, der würde nicht einmal merken, wenn die beiden vor ihm in einen heißen Kuss versinken würden… LG zurück!

Majin Micha: Majin, Majin, Majin… was soll ich nur mit dir machen? Ich könnte ja gemein sein, und den Kuss erst bringen, wenn du dich endlich wieder hinter deinen PC schwingst und deine Stories ein bisschen updatest! Aber dann müssten wir alle wahrscheinlich bis 2009 warten, und das kann ich den anderen hier nicht antun… :D

AN ALLE: MAJINS STORIES LESEN UND SIE ZUSAMMENSCHEISSEN, WEIL SIE NÄMLICH IMMER TOLLE **INTERESSANTE** STORIES ANFÄNGT UND DANN UNBEENDET LIEGEN LÄSST!

So, das musste jetzt mal gesagt werden! Betrachte dich als gemaßregelt!

Yuna200: Ich freue mich, dass es dir gefällt und hoffe, ich kann dich noch einige Zeit bannen, oder zumindest täglich, weil ich jeden Tag ein Kapitel reinstelle.

14. Kapitel

Ginny stolperte schlaftrunken in den Schlafraum der Siebtklässlerinnen. „Sie sind zurück! Sie sind zurück! Mione! Wach auf!"

Hermione war schon wach und stürzte aus dem Badezimmer. Lavender und Parvati schraken aus ihren Betten hoch. „Was ist passiert? Liegt Filch schon wieder im Flur?" Offensichtlich war Ginny nicht die einzige, die schlaftrunken war.

Der Rotschopf schüttelte den Kopf. „Schon gut, ist nur für Mione. Ich soll dich sofort in Dumbledores Büro bringen."

„Ja? Dann los, worauf warten wir noch?" Während sich Lavender und Parvati noch die Augen rieben, waren die die beiden Freundinnen schon wieder verschwunden.

Sie platzten aufgeregt in das Büro des Schulleiters. Dumbledore saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch, lächelnd, zwinkernd, hinter ihm stand Professor McGonagall, ebenfalls mit einem leichten Lächeln im Gesicht. Vor dem Schreibtisch stand ein Pärchen, so ineinander vertieft, als wäre niemand weiter da. Lupin und Tonks.

Harry und Ron saßen etwas seitlich versetzt in zwei bequemen Sesseln und beobachteten, über das ganze Gesicht grinsend, die Wiedervereinigung der beiden Liebenden.

An eine Säule gelehnt, gleich neben dem Ruheplatz Fawkes´, stand Severus Snape und streichelte den Phönix. Der dunkle Mann und der Phönix hatten beide denselben interessierten Gesichtsausdruck, als sie still Remus und Tonks studierten.

„Ron! Harry!" Hermione war so glücklich, ihre Freunde wieder zu sehen – und offensichtlich gesund und munter – dass sie ihnen regelrecht in die Arme flog.

Harry lachte. „Hey, Professor Granger, wie geht's denn so?" Er küsste sie auf beide Wangen und reichte sie an Ron weiter, während er selbst Ginny umarmte, bevor ihm bewusst wurde, was er tat. Er wurde rot, und sein Herzschlag schien sich zu verdreifachen.

Und dann zoomte er alles andere aus und küsste sie; das achte Weltwunder nahm Gestalt an und Ginny küsste ihn zurück. Das war es! Wie hatte er je glauben können, sich von Ginny zu trennen würde für sie beide besser sein? Wie hatte er glauben können, er könnte sie vergessen, könnte sie aus allem heraushalten? Er war ein Idiot, nicht zum ersten Mal, wie er dachte, aber auf jeden Fall ein Idiot größeren Ausmaßes.

Ginny schien das nicht zu stören, also sollte er sich vielleicht auch nicht beklagen. „Hey!", sagte Ron empört, der Hermione umarmt hatte, und erst jetzt bemerkte, was zwischen seinem besten Freund und seiner Schwester lief.

„Ach, halt die Klappe, Ron", murmelte Hermione und knuffte ihn in die Seite. „Sei einmal in deinem Leben still und lass die beiden in Ruhe!" Hinter ihnen, verborgen durch den Schatten der Säule, grinste der Tränkemeister bei dem halb empörten, halb ungläubigen Gesicht des jüngsten männlichen Weasleysprosses.

Schließlich räusperte sich Dumbledore und die beiden Paare fuhren auseinander, leicht außer Atem und mit einem ziemlich albernen Lächeln auf den Lippen. Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes orderte der Schulleiter mehrere Sessel in einem Halbkreis vor seinen Schreibtisch. „Setzt euch, setzt euch!", sagte er herzlich und betrachtete sie wohlwollend.

Während sich die anderen geräuschvoll hinsetzten, ignorierte Severus die Aufforderung und blieb stehen, einen Arm auf Fawkes´ Pfosten abgestützt, noch immer behutsam den noch nicht wieder ganz ausgewachsenen Phönix streichelnd. Die Federn unter seinen Fingern fühlten sich seidenweich an.

„Also", begann Dumbledore. „Für alle diejenigen, die hier geblieben sind: Wir haben Voldemort nicht gefunden, aber das habt ihr euch wahrscheinlich schon gedacht. Aber wir haben einige bekannte Todesser ausfindig und unschädlich machen können, also war unsere Suche nicht gänzlich verschwendet."

„Hermione und Snape waren auch nicht gerade untätig!", warf Tonks grinsend ein. „Immerhin haben sie Dolohov und MacNair außer Gefecht gesetzt!"

Harry und Ron wirbelten in ihren Sesseln herum und starrten Hermione an. „Was?", platzte Ron heraus. Hermione wurde rot. Sie hatte gedacht, es sei bei allen, die auf der Jagd nach Voldemort gewesen waren, bekannt. Ron richtete seinen wütenden Blick auf Snape, der ihn kaum beachtete. „Was soll das heißen, Sie und Hermione? Haben Sie sie in Gefahr gebracht?"

Der dunkle Mann sah ihn gleichgültig an. „Mister Weasley, falls es Ihnen entgangen sein sollte, wir leben in gefährlichen Zeiten. Es ist nicht viel dazu nötig, um in Gefahr zu geraten. Aber um es kurz zu halten: Ja, ich hielt es für nötig, mit Miss Granger nach Edinburgh zu fahren, um … etwas abzuholen. Wir waren erfolgreich, Ende der Geschichte." Seine Stimme klang gelangweilt.

Tonks prustete. „Das gibt dem Begriff Understatement eine völlig neue Bedeutung, Sev!" „Wenn du es sagst, Nymphadora", schnurrte der Tränkemeister.

„Nenn mich nicht Nymphadora!"

„Dann nenn du mich nicht Sev!" Er sah den Schulleiter auffordernd an. „Wie geht es jetzt weiter, Albus?"

Dumbledore sah über seine halbmondförmige Brille hinweg seine Freunde, Schüler und Mitstreiter an. „Wir bleiben wieder hier, Severus. Es hat keinen Sinn, weiterhin nach Voldemort zu suchen. Er hat sich irgendwo sehr gut versteckt. Außerdem glaube ich, dass er in absehbarer Zeit entweder noch einmal das Ministerium oder aber…" Er brach ab, überlegend.

„Hogwarts angreifen wird", beendete Hermione den Satz für ihn.

Der alte Zauberer nickte. „Ja, ich denke, darauf wird es hinauslaufen. Das Ministerium ist zwar als Machtposition ein wichtiger Faktor, aber seine gefährlichsten Feinde befinden sich in Hogwarts, eben jetzt sogar hier in diesem Raum.

Es kann für ihn kein größeres Ziel geben. Wenn es ihm gelingt, uns auszuschalten, hat er bedeutend leichteres Spiel mit dem Ministerium, und das sage ich jetzt bestimmt nicht, um uns in irgendeiner Form zu schmeicheln."

„Wo ist Filius?", fragte Severus.

„Er ist draußen und setzt neue Schutzwälle ein. Ab jetzt werden nur noch Schüler, Lehrer und ein ausgewählter Personenkreis Zugang auf Hogwartsgelände haben. Sollte sich irgendjemand einschleichen wollen, der nicht hierher gehört, gibt es Alarm."

„Eine gute Idee", murmelte der Tränkemeister. „Ich werde sehen, ob ich ihm helfen kann. Es gibt doch nichts mehr zu besprechen, oder?" Als Dumbledore den Kopf schüttelte, verließ er mit schnellen Schritten und wehender Robe den Raum.

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

Hermione konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann sie das letzte Mal so glücklich war, als sie den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors verließ, in ihrer Jackentasche den Unsichtbarkeitsmantel, den sie sich von Harry geliehen hatte.

Auf dem Flur stehend, überprüfte sie ihre Umgebung mit Hilfe der Rumtreiberkarte, und als sie sah, dass sie allein war, warf sie sich den Umhang über. Sie hatte keine Lust, Filch oder einem der Schulsprecher oder wem auch immer zu erklären, warum sie sich aus dem Schloss schlich.

_Ach, weißt du, ich bekomme gerade Fahrstunden von Snape. Er ist der Meinung, mit einem riesigen Motorrad umgehen zu können, gehört zur Grundausbildung jedes Kämpfers für die gute Seite!_

Sie grinste bei ihren albernen Gedanken; zweifellos war sie noch immer aufgekratzt, weil sie die letzten Stunden mit Harry, Ron und Ginny verbracht hatte. Sie war so erleichtert, dass die Jungs und auch Dumbledore und die anderen wieder nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt waren!

Sie musste eine Weile warten, um das Schloss zu verlassen. Professor Sinistra und Professor Vector mussten unbedingt noch einen Schwatz in der Eingangshalle halten, und es würde den beiden sicherlich seltsam vorkommen, wenn sich die Tür öffnete, ohne dass sie jemanden sehen konnten.

Hermione seufzte erleichtert auf, als sie endlich verschwanden, sie wusste, wie sehr der Tränkemeister Unpünktlichkeit verabscheute; andererseits konnte er jederzeit durch seinen Geheimgang ungesehen das Schloss verlassen.

Hermione schlüpfte durch das schwere Tor und eilte zu Hagrids Hütte hinüber. Der dunkle Mann war nirgends zu sehen. Sie nahm den Unsichtbarkeitsmantel ab und verbarg ihn sorgfältig in ihrer Jacke. Unschlüssig sah sie sich um. Wo war er nur? Dann fühlte sie einen Zauberstab an ihrer Kehle. „Nicht alle Leute brauchen Hilfsmittel, um sich zu verbergen", murmelte eine samtige Stimme in ihr Ohr, und der Zauberstab verschwand.

„Hat dir Moody eigentlich nichts beigebracht? Constant vigilant! Wenn du hier wie eine Horde Elefanten rumtrampelst, brauchst du dir nicht Harrys Umhang ausleihen. Außerdem bist du zu spät!", fuhr er fort.

„Wir haben nicht alle das Glück, Professoren zu sein und das Schloss jederzeit verlassen zu können", antwortete Hermione leise. „Aber nächstes Mal werde ich einfach jedem erzählen, dass ich Fahrstunden nehme, dann wird es bestimmt kein Problem sein, pünktlich hier zu sein!"

Trotz der Dunkelheit konnte sie sehen, dass sich seine Lippen kräuselten, aber ihr war nicht ganz klar, ob aus Ärger oder Amüsement. Er drückte ihr ein Paket in die Hand. „Hier sind ein paar Sachen für dich", sagte er. „Geh in Hagrids Hütte und zieh dich um!"

Sie öffnete schon den Mund, sagte jedoch nichts, da sie beschloss, dass jetzt nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt für eine Diskussion war.

Die Sachen waren Snapes eigenen gleich, Hose, Jacke und Stiefel aus schwerem Drachenleder, natürlich in Schwarz. Offensichtlich hatte er sogar ihre Größe richtig eingeschätzt, denn sie saßen tadellos.

So begannen wieder zwei Stunden voller Konzentration, Anstrengung und Zielstrebigkeit. Hermione war wie Severus ein Perfektionist, mit weniger war sie nicht zufrieden. Es reichte nicht, das Motorrad nur einfach fahren zu können, sie musste es auch unter widrigsten Umständen und mit dem Tränkemeister hinten drauf beherrschen.

Und sie musste zugeben, er war ein geduldiger Lehrmeister. Obwohl es bereits dunkel war und wieder einmal ein leichter Schneeregen fiel, obwohl sie zum Schluss hin sehr erschöpft war, fand Hermione, dass es Spaß machte. Langsam fing sie wohl doch an, ein Adrenalinjunkie zu werden.

Sie übten die ganze Woche lang. Da die anderen Lehrer wieder an der Schule waren, musste Hermione nicht mehr unterrichten, und sie war jetzt tagsüber ausgeruhter, so dass sie intensiv in ihre abendlichen Fahrstunden gehen konnte.

Sie trafen sich bei Hagrids Hütte, fuhren in Richtung Hogsmeade, bogen aber vorher ab und folgten einer engen, überwucherten Landstraße, bis sie weit genug weg von jeder Siedlung waren, damit der Lärm der schweren Maschine niemanden zum Schnüffeln veranlasste.

Am Donnerstag flog sie zum ersten Mal als Fahrer des Motorrades. Freitagabend, kurz nachdem sie abgehoben waren, konnte Hermione ihn hören. _Ich werde jetzt aufstehen, Löwin, und mich bewegen. Sei so nett und versuche, uns nicht abstürzen zu lassen, denn wir sind in schätzungsweise 100 Fuß Höhe._

Sie verkrampfte, als sie seine vorsichtigen Bewegungen verspürte, entspannte sich aber bewusst wieder. Das Motorrad war ihr mittlerweile so vertraut, dass es ihr nur noch halb so groß und schwer vorkam, besonders in der Luft schien es überhaupt kein Gewicht zu haben.

Severus richtete sich vorsichtig auf. Ein Bindungszauber hielt seine Füße sicher auf den Fußrasten, und er spürte den Wind an seinem Körper zerren. Es war… berauschend! Ein Gefühl, das er zuletzt als Jugendlicher beim Quidditchspielen verspürt hatte. Dieses absolute Gefühl der Freiheit! Unwillkürlich lächelte er. Bei Merlin, er musste an sich halten, um nicht vor lauter Freude und Übermut laut heraus zu schreien.

Dieses Mädchen, diese kleine Gryffindor war gut. Ach was gut, sie war genial. Sie beherrschte das Motorrad jetzt so souverän, dass sie selbst mit ihm als Sozius butterweich die Kurven flog. Probehalber bewegte er sich ein wenig stärker, beugte sich zur Seite, wackelte ein wenig. Sie balancierte problemlos aus. Wenn er es nicht besser wüsste, würde er schwören, dass sie mittlerweile Gefallen am Fliegen hatte.

_Gut gemacht. Schluss für heute. Bring uns runter, aber mit einem echten Sturzflug, deine letzte Aufgabe, Löwin!_ Er beugte sich nach vorn, stabilisierte den Bindungszauber und genoss das Tosen des Windes, das Brüllen der Maschine, als sie Richtung des Bodens sausten und dann heftig aufsetzten. Einen Moment lang schienen sie etwas zu rutschen, dann hatte Hermione das Motorrad wieder gefangen und bremste es weich bis zum völligen Stillstand.

Sie riss sich den Helm vom Kopf und drehte sich zu ihm um. Selbst in dieser fast völligen Düsternis konnte Severus ihre Augen leuchten sehen. „Ich gebe es nur ungern zu, aber es war fantastisch!". Hermione lachte.

Ihr Lachen traf ihn völlig unvorbereitet, erwischte ihn irgendwo tief drinnen. _Sie macht mich schwach_, dachte er benommen. Doch er fühlte sich nicht schwach, im Gegenteil. Er hatte das Gefühl, mit dem Sturm laufen zu können.

Er nahm seinen eigenen Helm ab und lächelte sie an. Er konnte nicht anders. „Gute Arbeit", sagte er sanft und legte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter. „Wirklich sehr gut!" Hermione verstand kein Wort von dem, was er sagte. _Hör auf_, dachte sie und fing bewusst wieder an zu atmen. _Wenn du mich noch einmal so anlächelst, falle ich vom Motorrad_.

Sie drehte sich abrupt wieder um und setzte ihren Helm auf. „Zurück zu Hagrid dann?", erklang es dumpf darunter vor.

_Ich bitte darum_. In seiner Stimme in ihrem Kopf schwang noch immer das Lächeln, und Hermione wusste, sie war verloren.

Letztendlich hatten sie ihre eigenen Hormone im Stich gelassen. Sie war keinen Deut besser als Parvati oder Lavender. Sie stand auf ihren Professor für Zaubertränke.

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

Severus hatte keine Ahnung von ihren Gedanken, denn er drang niemals aus Neugier in ihren Kopf ein. Wenn vielleicht nichts anderes, so war er doch ein Mann von Ehre, und er hielt sich an seine Versprechen.

Außerdem – und das war das ausschlaggebende - war er dabei, seine eigenen Gedanken zu sortieren, und eine gewisse junge Frau aus dem Hause Gryffindor spielte dabei eine größere Rolle, als ihm lieb war.

Jahrelange Praxis half ihm schließlich, sich seinem Gefühlschaos zu entziehen, als er das Motorrad in dem verborgenen Hügel abstellte. Wie immer hingen sie ihre Helme und die Handschuhe an den Lenker, dann verließen sie den dunklen Unterschlupf und sicherten den Eingang gegen unbefugte Blicke. Leise gingen sie in Richtung Hagrids Hütte.

Plötzlich blieb Severus stehen und hielt Hermione zurück. Irgendetwas hatte seine Sinne berührt. Etwas war anders. _Einmal Spion, immer Spion wahrscheinlich_, dachte er selbstironisch. Tief atmete er ein und versuchte herauszufinden, was ihn störte.

Flitwick und er hatten die Schutzwälle ringsherum aktiviert, und es hätte nirgends ein Unbefugter eindringen können, ohne Alarm auszulösen, und doch… Er scannte die Umgebung, und plötzlich war da eine vertraute Präsenz.

„Todesser! ´dammtes Pack!", röhrte eine heisere Stimme und dann war da ein riesiger Schatten über ihnen.

„Hagrid, nein!", schrie Hermione, doch es war zu spät. Ein Arm von der Größe eines mittelgroßen Tannenbaumes traf Severus vor die Brust und fegte ihn mehrere Meter fort. Der dunkle Mann hörte es knacken und wusste, dass es seine Rippen waren, die brachen, noch bevor er auf dem Boden aufschlug und aufstöhnte, als sich eine dieser Rippen in seine Lunge bohrte.

„Ermione?", fragte die Stimme des Halbriesen unsicher, und dann „Lumos!" In dem schwachen Licht konnte der Tränkemeister Hermione erkennen, die mit bleichem Gesicht und leuchtenden Zauberstab zu ihm hinübereilte.

„Professor? Sind Sie okay?" Nichts, absolut gar nichts war okay, und das wusste Severus nicht nur aufgrund seiner Verletzungen, sondern auch durch ein wütendes Aufbrüllen, gefolgt von Hagrids Ruf. „Ermione, weg da, sofort!"

Sie wirbelte herum, und Severus, dem ihr Profil zugewandt war, sah sie jetzt sämtliche Farbe verlieren, und als sein Blick höher wanderte – und dann noch ein wenig höher – wusste er auch, warum. „Rexi, nein, aus, pfui!" Hagrid schrie sich die Lunge aus dem Hals.

Doch ein Drache, der sich bedroht fühlt, hört auf nichts und niemanden. Folgerichtig erhob sich auch dieses mächtige Exemplar auf seine Hinterpfoten, breitete seine gewaltigen Flügel aus, um sich zu stabilisieren und streckte seinen Kopf nach vorn. Sein Maul öffnete sich, dolchartige Hauer blitzten, die fleischige Zunge zog sich zurück.

Im Rückblick dachte Hermione immer, dass sie in diesem Moment hätte gelähmt sein müssen. Dass sie unter anderen Umständen auch gelähmt gewesen wäre. Wenn es nur um sie gegangen wäre, hätte sie wahrscheinlich erstarrt dagestanden, bis sie das Feuer des Drachens gegrillt hätte.

Doch neben ihr lag Severus Snape, offensichtlich schwer verletzt, und es ging nicht allein um sie. Es ging auch nicht um Snape, es ging um sie beide. Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde, ohne einen bewussten Gedanken zu fassen – und das war das seltsamste, wie sie hinterher dachte – griff sie nach seiner Hand, die schon nach ihr ausgestreckt war.

Genauso gleichzeitig hielten beide ihren Zauberstab in der Hand und einmal mehr bestätigte sich die Konformität ihres Denkens. „Protego!", erschallten ihre Stimmen, und die höllischen Flammen brandeten gegen den Schutzschild, wurden auf den Erzeuger zurück geworfen. Der Drache kreischte ohrenbetäubend in seiner Qual.

Sie lösten den Protego und ersetzten ihn mit einem „Stupor!" Die Erde erzitterte, als der Drache zeitlupenartig auf den Rücken kippte und dabei einen Teil von Hagrids Hütte zerstörte. Ein erbärmliches Jaulen erschallte aus der Hütte und bewies, dass Fang mit dieser Situation ganz und gar nicht einverstanden war.

„Bei Merlin, was hab ich getan?", stöhnte Hagrid und stampfte zu der Stelle, an der Hermione neben dem Tränkemeister kniete. Beide waren in bläuliche Flämmchen eingehüllt, die noch immer über ihre Körper knisterten. Sie hatten ihre Hände nicht losgelassen.

„Ermione?" Der große zottige Schädel beugte sich über sie. Aus Richtung des Schlosses waren Stimmen zu vernehmen. Offensichtlich war das Ganze nicht unbemerkt geblieben.

„Das is Snape!", grollte der Wildhüter, als er den dunklen Mann erkannte. „Doch´n verdammter Todesser!"

Hermione drehte sich heftig zu ihm um. „Hagrid, ich weiß nicht, wo du die letzten Wochen gesteckt hast, aber du bist eindeutig nicht up to date! _Professor_ Snape ist kein Verräter, er ist kein Todesser und er ist auch nicht der…"

„…Mörder von Albus Dumbledore", beendete selbiger den Satz, und hastete in Begleitung von Minerva McGonagall heran.

„Aber, aber…", stotterte Hagrid. „Ich träume! Ich muss unter ´nem Fluch stehn!"

„Severus, mein Junge", sagte der Schulleiter, als er sich neben den jungen Mann kniete. Sein Blick glitt über das schmerzverzerrte Gesicht seines Enkels, über das Elmsfeuer, das noch immer auf ihren Körpern glühte und wanderte dann weiter bis zu der Stelle, an der der Drache wie erschlagen dalag. „Poppy kommt gleich, und du wirst in kurzer Zeit keine Schmerzen mehr haben."

„Ich hätte beinahe das Vergnügen gehabt, nie wieder Schmerzen zu haben", ächzte Severus. Seine Hand krampfte sich so stark um Hermiones Hand, dass sie glaubte, er würde sie brechen. „Wenn Miss Granger nicht ihren Kopf behalten und reagiert hätte, wären wir jetzt beide tot."

„Sie haben die Verbindung hergestellt, Professor!", stellte Hermione richtig. Die Flämmchen auf ihren Körpern flackerten und erloschen dann. Sie sah zu Hagrid. „Hat dir eigentlich niemand gesagt, dass der Schulleiter und Professor Snape den Tod von Professor Dumbledore nur vorgetäuscht hatten? Wo warst du eigentlich die ganze Zeit?"

Hagrid sah verstört von Dumbledore zu Snape und dann zu der noch immer wachsbleichen Hermione. Er schüttelte den Kopf und dicke Tränen rannen seine Wangen hinunter. „Ich war zuerst in Frankreich bei Olympe… bei Madame Maxime, un dann warn wir die ganze Zeit im Himalaja, um seinen letzten Auftrag zu erfüllen." Seine Augen flackerten unsicher zu Dumbledore.

Der seufzte tief. „Die Yetis, ja. Ich bin tatsächlich ein Trottel, manchmal hast du Recht, Severus. Es tut mir sehr Leid, Hagrid. Wir hatten schon fast gedacht, wir hätten euch verloren, nachdem wir euch nicht mehr erreichen konnten. Die letzte Eule kam zurück, ohne euch gefunden zu haben."

Er strich über seinen Bart und sah hoch, als hastige Schritte und Keuchen die Ankunft Madam Pomfreys verkündeten.

„Du meine Güte!", sagte die Medihexe scharf, als sie den Drachen erblickte und den Tränkemeister am Boden liegen sah. „Severus, du schon wieder! Ehrlich, Junge, du musst ein wenig mehr aufpassen! Hagrid, du lebst, wie schön!" Ihr Kinn zuckte zu dem Drachen hin. „Ist das dein Schoßtier?"

Der Wildhüter nickte bekümmert, während Poppy einen Diagnosezauber über Severus´ Körper laufen ließ. „Olympe und ich hatten zuletzt ´n bisschen Trouble mit ´n paar Todessern, und ich musste auf´m Weg herkommen, den sie nicht erwarten würden. Und als wir dann hier ankam´n un ich die dunklen Gestalten da gesehen hab, dacht ich halt, es sei´n die Todesser un hab einfach zugehaun."

„Dank Merlin, dass du dich zurückgehalten hast!", stöhnte Severus. Es sollte höhnisch klingen, kam aber so gepresst, dass es seine Wirkung verlor.

„Tut mir Leid, Professor, ehrlich!" Hagrid holte ein riesiges geblümtes Taschentuch aus seiner Tasche und trompetete hinein. „Hab nicht gewusst, dass Se nu doch einer von uns sin!"

„Das wird jetzt mal kurz wehtun", sagte Poppy brüsk und murmelte etwas in ihren nicht vorhandenen Bart. Severus zog zischend Luft ein. Dann fiel ihm auf, dass er noch immer Hermiones Hand gepackt hielt. Langsam löste er seine Finger und sah betroffen, dass sich ihre Hand weiß verfärbt hatte.

Ihre Augen trafen sich. _Tut mir Leid, Löwin. Ich wollte dir nicht wehtun._

_Es hat nicht wehgetan._ Sie lächelte schwach.

_Du bist eine miserable Lügnerin, weißt du? _

_Gryffindors sind für andere Dinge bekannt. _

_Seien wir froh, Kleine…_

Eine Trage segelte aus dem Schloss zu ihnen hinüber. Sie verfrachteten Severus in den Krankenflügel und mussten sich dann eine endlose Tirade des Tränkemeisters anhören, der sich wie ein bockiges Kind weigerte, weiterhin dort zu bleiben, nachdem er Skelewachs getrunken hatte.

„Lasst mich in meine Räume. Mir geht's gut, bei Merlins Eiern!"

„Severus, deine Sprache!", tadelte Poppy. „Es sind Damen anwesend."

Der dunkle Mann runzelte die Stirn. „Lass mich jetzt endlich gehen!"

Poppy drehte sich zu Dumbledore um. „Albus, bitte! So kann ich nicht arbeiten. Tu etwas!" Der Schulleiter zuckte die Achseln. „Tut mir Leid, mein Junge", murmelte er, zog seinen Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf Severus und wob einen ungesagten Zauber.

„Nein", protestierte der Tränkemeister, doch sein Protest war schwach. Seine Augen fielen zu, und er schlief augenblicklich ein.

Minerva McGonagall grinste wie eine Katze, die vom Milchtopf genascht hatte. „Soweit zum Thema albernes Zauberstabgefuchtel", sagte sie. „Ich finde, dein Schlafzauber war effektiver als jeder Trank, Albus! So schnell habe ich Severus noch nie verstummen sehen. Auch mal eine ganz nette Abwechslung."

„Wie lange wird es dauern, bis er sich erholt?", fragte der alte Zauberer die Medihexe.

„Er wird vier, fünf Tage brauchen, aber dann ist er so gut wie neu, macht euch keine Sorgen", antwortete Poppy.

„Gut, gut." Er nahm seine Brille ab, putzte sie und setzte sie wieder auf. „Was haben Sie da draußen eigentlich gemacht, Miss Granger? Experimentiert?"

„So in der Art, Professor Dumbledore." Hermione sah sich kurz um, doch es waren nur Eingeweihte anwesend. Dann erklärte sie kurz die Ideen und Experimente, die sie und der Tränkemeister durchführten und die Gründe ihres Fahrunterrichtes. .

Das Zwinkern kehrte in die Augen des alten Zauberers zurück. „Interessant." Er nickte. „Ja, es mag eine gute Idee sein, euch beide aus einer gänzlich anderen Ecke eingreifen zu lassen. Vielleicht noch mit einem Ignorierzauber verbunden, so dass man euch nicht hört oder sieht, bis ihr angegriffen habt…

Ja, das hat definitiv Potential. Ich denke, ich werde über eure anderen Experimente noch ausführlich mit Severus reden, sobald er wieder aufwacht. Und Sie sollten jetzt auch ins Bett gehen, Miss Granger. Gute Nacht."

„Gute Nacht, Professor!" Hermione verließ die Krankenstation, machte aber auf ihrem Weg zum Gryffindorturm einen Abstecher in die Küche und plauderte einige Zeit mit Dobby und den anderen Hauselfen.

Als Severus Snape erwachte, befand er sich in seinem eigenen Bett in seinem Quartier. Er stieß ein erleichtertes Seufzen aus. Er hasste die Krankenstation. Man hatte keinerlei Privatsphäre, und was noch weitaus schlimmer war, Poppy gluckte die ganze Zeit über einem wie eine übergroße Henne. Sein Blick fiel auf seinen Nachtkasten, auf dem ein Teller mit einem Kuchen und einer überaus dicken Schokoladenglasur stand. Daneben befand sich eine Schale mit undefinierbaren hellbraunen Steinkugeln. Ein Brief war daran angelehnt.

Er entrollte das Pergament.

_Zufällig weiß ich aus sicherer Quelle, dass du ein Schokoladenjunkie bist. (Wenn du jetzt denkst, dass ich Dobby verpfeife, dann hast du dich geirrt!) Ich dachte mir, ein bisschen Schokolade würde dich ein aufmuntern, nachdem du von Hagrid so unsanft begrüßt worden bist, und er zur Wiedergutmachung seine berühmten Scones für dich gebacken hat. _

_Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, was der Gesundheit abträglicher ist. (Probier sie nur, wenn du deine Zähne nicht mehr länger brauchen kannst, aber im Notfall wüsste ich ein Paar hervorragender Zahnärzte.) Gute Besserung, H._

Der dunkle Mann runzelte die Stirn. Das Stirnrunzeln wurde durch ein Grollen ersetzt, das aus seiner Kehle drang, und aus dem Grollen schließlich wurde ein Lachen, als er den Kopf zurückwarf und seiner Heiterkeit freien Lauf ließ.

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

Hermione befand sich mit ihren Freunden im Gemeinschaftsraum, als sie plötzlich seine Präsenz verspürte. _Severus? _

_Was glaubst du eigentlich, was du gerade machst?_

_Ich verstehe nicht…_

_Schau auf die Uhr! _

_Nun ja, es ist acht durch…_

_UND WARUM, BEI MERLIN, BIST DU DANN NOCH IMMER NICHT HIER?_

Sie musste sich wirklich zusammenreißen, um nicht zusammen zu zucken. _Du bist verletzt! Madam Pomfrey hat gesagt…_

_Mir ist egal, was sie sagt! Komm her!_

Sie seufzte, lächelte entschuldigend zu Harry hinüber, der jedoch so beschäftigt war, mit Ginny Händchen zu halten, dass er nur abwesend nickte, und verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum. Ron wollte etwas sagen, doch sie winkte nur und schlüpfte durch den Eingang.

„Hat Madam Pomfrey nicht gesagt, dass du mindestens zwei Tage Bettruhe hast?", fragte sie, als er die Tür aufriss. Er runzelte die Stirn; das Mädchen wurde langsam genauso schlimm wie Poppy. Sie bückte sich und streichelte Krummbein.

„Wieso ist er denn wieder hier?" Sie hatte ihn bereits vor Tagen wieder mitgenommen, doch wie immer strolchte der Kater im Schloss umher, und offensichtlich war er wieder im Kerker gelandet.

„Das weiß ich nicht. Er hat vor der Tür gesessen und geplärrt, bis ich aufgemacht habe", knurrte er. „Er hat hier überhaupt nichts zu suchen!"

„Und warum hast du ihn dann rein gelassen?"

„Weil er geplärrt hat!", brüllte Severus und schmetterte die Tür zu.

Hermione erschrak und sah ihn an. „Was ist?", fragte sie leise.

Severus hatte keine Ahnung, was mit ihm los war. Oder vielleicht hatte er auch nur zu genau eine Ahnung… Er hatte den ganzen Tag hier verbracht, und mit Ausnahme von Albus hatte sich kein Mensch blicken lassen.

Offensichtlich wollte ihn niemand stören, und nicht einmal _sie_ hatte daran gedacht, nach ihm zu sehen! Er war wütend, das war es! Er war wütend und gelangweilt, und er wollte niemanden um sich haben. Oder doch, das war ja genau sein Problem.

Er wollte _sie_ um sich haben! Wie konnte sie es wagen, plötzlich so überpräsent in seinen Gedanken zu sein, dass er sie um sich haben wollte? Er starrte sie böse an.

Sie blieb ruhig, obwohl sie verletzt aussah. Es waren ihre Augen, die sie verrieten. Ob sie über ihn lachte, oder ob sie traurig oder wütend war… diese braunen Augen mit den grünen Sprenkeln würden immer offen ihre Emotionen zeigen. Sie trat einen Schritt zurück, als er sie so intensiv ansah, und machte einen tiefen Atemzug.

„Es ist keine vierundzwanzig Stunden her, dass dich Hagrid fast umgebracht hätte", sagte sie und wählte ihre Worte sorgfältig. „Madam Pomfrey hat gesagt, es dauert circa fünf Tage, bis du wieder halbwegs hergestellt bist. Ich dachte, du solltest dich ausruhen und erholen, und ich dachte, du möchtest dann nicht gerade eine unerträgliche Know-it-all um dich haben, die pausenlos redet und Fragen stellt. Außerdem…"

Sie brach ab, doch auch ohne Legilimens verfolgte Severus ihren Gedanken weiter. Außerdem waren Harry und Ron wieder zurück, und sie hatte ihre sowieso schon knapp bemessene Freizeit mit ihnen verbringen wollen.

_Super gemacht, du Idiot_, dachte Severus und wurde noch wütender, diesmal definitiv auf sich selbst. _Die Kleine hat endlich ihre Freunde wieder, und anstatt sie wenigstens einen Abend in Ruhe zu lassen, musst du sie noch in perfekter Arschlochmanier hierher beordern._

Er verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust. „Es tut mir Leid", grollte er. Ihre Augen weiteten sich. Eine Entschuldigung von Severus Snape? Sollte sie doch die alberne Angewohnheit von Parvati aufnehmen und ein Tagebuch anfangen? Das wäre ja mal ein spektakulärer Eintrag!

_Liebes Tagebuch, heute stand für einen Moment die Welt still und hat sich dann einfach anders herum weitergedreht. Der weltberühmte Professor Snape – auch unter dem Decknamen Übergroße Fledermaus bekannt – hat sich bei der unerträglichen Besserwisserin von Gryffindor entschuldigt!_ Unbeabsichtigt verzog sich ihr Mund zu einem Lächeln.

Der Tränkemeister war verblüfft. Sie tat es schon wieder. „Lachst du mich gerade aus?", fragte er misstrauisch.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, eigentlich lache ich über mich selbst. Ich dachte mir eben, dass ich mir unbedingt ein Tagebuch zulegen sollte. Dann könnte ich aufgeregt hineinschreiben, dass sich der gefürchtete Hauslehrer von Slytherin gerade bei mir entschuldigt hat!"

„Ich habe mich schon öfter bei dir entschuldigt!", blaffte er, obwohl er es eigentlich gar nicht wollte.

„Nur wenn du mir körperlich wehgetan hast", korrigierte sie. „Noch nie, wenn du… gemein warst."

Er seufzte innerlich. Er hatte es eindeutig vermasselt. Eigentlich hatte er sie nur sehen wollen, zum Arbeiten fühlte er sich zu schwach, und sein Körper schmerzte noch immer trotz diverser schmerzstillender Tränke.

Er hatte mit ihr reden wollen, vielleicht über die eine oder andere Idee diskutieren, oder… verdammt, einfach nur reden eben! Und dann war ihm nichts Besseres eingefallen, als sie anzuschreien und sich aufzuführen wie ein beleidigter Dreijähriger.

„Mir hätte klar sein müssen, dass du lieber Zeit mit deinen Freunden verbringen möchtest", sagte er leise. Seine Stimme war um noch eine Nuance dunkler als sonst. „Ich entschuldige mich nochmals für mein Verhalten. Geh! Ich schicke dir Amigo, wenn ich wieder soweit bin."

Er drehte sich herum, und sie fühlte sich verlegen. Er hatte Recht, sie _wollte_ Zeit mit ihren Freunden verbringen, aber war er nicht mittlerweile auch ein Freund? Und wenn es nach ihren albernen Hormonen ging…

_Komm mal wieder runter_, rief sie sich zur Ordnung. _Der Mann ist elf Jahre älter als du. Der steht nicht auf Schulmädchen, schon gar nicht auf Schulmädchen, die für ihre Lehrer schwärmen. Peinlich genug!_

Entschlossen umrundete sie ihn und sah ihn an. „Als ob wir Amigo bräuchten", sagte sie.

Er blinzelte verwirrt. Okay, natürlich bräuchten sie nicht Amigo, aber verstand sie denn nicht, dass er ihr mit jedem Mal, wenn er in ihren Kopf eindrang, näher kam?

„Ich habe nicht nachgedacht", fuhr Hermione mit leiser Stimme fort. „Ich wusste zwar, dass du Zeit zum Erholen brauchst und nicht arbeiten kannst, aber _mir_ hätte klar sein müssen, dass ein Kuchen nur annähernd ein vollwertiger Ersatz für jemanden zum Reden ist…" In ihren Augen tanzten die übermütigen Funken. „Vielleicht…"

Er neigte interessiert den Kopf. „Vielleicht was?"

„Vielleicht könnten wir ja Billard spielen?"

Sie wollte mit ihm Billard spielen? Ihre Zeit mit ihm verbringen? Er forschte in ihrem Gesicht nach Anzeichen von Mitleid, aber da war nichts als Übermut und Sympathie.

Er merkte nicht einmal, dass sich sein Gesicht aufhellte, doch Hermione nahm es den Atem. „Dann komm, Löwin. Ich gebe dir zwei Kugeln Vorsprung."

„Nur zwei? Letztens waren es noch drei!"

„Ich werde doch nicht meine Siegchancen schmälern, indem ich einem Menschen mit logischem und mathematischem Verstand sämtliche Vorteile überlasse."

„War das jetzt ein Kompliment?"

„Nein", sagte er und baute die Kugeln auf. „Reines Feststellen einer Tatsache."

Zehn Minuten später sah er zu ihr hinüber, während er überlegte, wie er seinen Stoß führen musste. „Übrigens", murmelte er seidig und versenkte dann sicher, „du solltest mir nicht öfter einen Schokoladenkuchen hinstellen, ich verfüge in dieser Hinsicht über keinerlei Disziplin. Es sei denn, du bevorzugst einen Tränkemeister mit den Ausmaßen von Milicent Bullstrode."

Er hätte nie gedacht, dass es ihn glücklich machen könnte, sie lachen zu hören.


	15. Chapter 15

Kurze AN: Freunde, ihr habt keine Ahnung, wie sehr ihr mich jeden Tag mit euren Reviews zum Erröten, Grinsen oder Lachen bringt – und dafür möchte ich euch allen herzlich danken!

Das 15. Kapitel ist übrigens rianne71 gewidmet!

rianne71: ich hoffe, ich kann dich auch noch länger gefangen nehmen, oder doch zumindest täglich, da jeden Tag ein update erscheinen wird…

bengisu: ich glaube, wir gönnen es Sev alle, glücklich zu werden; aber im Endeffekt ist eine Lehrer-Schüler-Beziehung verboten, was machen wir denn da…. (irres Bellatrix-Lestranges-Grinsen aufsetz!)

la dame: ja, Sev ist nicht der einzige Schokoladenjunkie (hoffnungsvoll und mit großen, dunklen Hundeaugen in die Runde guckt…)

WatchersGoddess: ach, Watch! Du findest immer die richtigen Worte, um mich ganz verlegen zu machen, ehrlich! (Hab mir vor lauter dämlicher Rumgrinserei auch die Fingernägel abgebissen)… über Lily gibt´s an anderer Stelle noch mal mehr…hm, was die Fahrstunden angeht… das einzige, was ich an meinem Fahrlehrer cool fand, war der Name: Szimanski, leider war er auch genauso alt…Hagrid z. B. den liebe ich ja über alles, der ist wie mein Kater, egal, was er anstellt, dem kann ich nicht böse sein, ehrlich nicht…Sevs Reaktion auf seine „Bettruhe" hab ich mir von meinem großen Bruder abgeschaut (und der ist wirklich groß, 1,93, eigentlich die Größe, die mir auch für unseren Tränkemeister vorschwebt…)

anjahexe: hallo! Ja, ab und zu müssen sie sich sowieso schon ziemlich zusammenreißen, um ihre Gedanken halbwegs unter Kontrolle zu halten, aber da der Kontakt nur von Sevs Seite aus hergestellt werden kann (warum wird auch noch erklärt), können sie sich noch ziemlich zusammenreißen… ansonsten ein dickes Dankeschön für deine nette Review (immer noch ganz rot im Gesicht, auch dir ein Butterbier á la Tränkemeister reich!)

Poetica Licentia: ja, die Geschichte ist tatsächlich fast fertig, aber für euch wird es noch einige Zeit dauern… ich hoffe, ihr verliert die Geduld nicht mit mir…

mrs. spookiness: was soll ich sagen? Wenn ich nicht von einem gewissen Tränkemeister getagträumt hätte, wäre dieses Machwerk hier nie entstanden… ;D

Yuna200: knuffig? Knuffig! Au, hör auf, Sev, das kommt nicht von mir! Ich habe das doch nie behauptet… jag doch deine Flüche Yuna auf den Hals, ich habe dir doch bloß die Review vorgelesen… Au! (attack-sich-unter-dem-Tisch-versteckt…)

LMA23: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Tu doch so was nicht! Dobby & Winky auf dem Küchentisch… ich wollte gerade essen, vielen Dank auch… musste mir außerdem gerade die Kapuze über das knallrote Gesicht ziehen, sonst hätte mein Mann gesehen, wie sehr gebauchpinselt ich mich durch dein Lob fühle (breites Honigkuchenpferdgrinsen!)…

Majin Micha: gerade auf die Knie gefallen bin (au, verdammte Arthrose!), und mit dem Kopf dreimal gegen den Boden schlägt… (jetzt sag noch mal, dass ich mich nicht geehrt fühle durch deine lange Review! fg :-) … lautstark an einer Aurorin, ähm, Quatsch, Autorin Kritik geübt? Unschuldig in die Luft guck und pfeif, keine Ahnung, was du meinst… Kuss, Kuss, Kuss… von allen Seiten werde ich hier verbal erschlagen – Leute! _Ich_ kann doch nichts dafür, wenn die beiden nicht aus der Hüfte kommen, _ich_ bin doch nur der Sachbearbeiter, hier gibt es nur Fakten, Fakten, Fakten…

Mrs. Skinner: Siehe Antwort oben, ich bin unschuldig, wirklich! _Wirklich_!!!! (Vielleicht könnte ich dich mit einer Hühnersuppe á la Dobby vorerst trösten? Vorsichtig die Schüssel rüberschieb…)

Sepsis: äh, das möchte ich mir dann lieber doch nicht vorstellen… und du hast Recht, ich fand sowieso schon immer, dass Ron viel besser zu Lavender passen würde als zu Hermione, schon rein intellektuell gesehen…

15. Kapitel

Eine Woche verging, ohne dass sich etwas Neues ergeben hätte. Die Todesser verhielten sich still und griffen nicht einmal mehr Muggle an. Das war nicht so beruhigend, wie es klang. Es bedeutete vielmehr, dass sie etwas Größeres planten, etwas, worauf sie all ihre Kraft konzentrierten, etwas, was ihren Gegnern nicht gefallen würde.

Sie saßen im Lehrerzimmer und berieten über Voldemorts mutmaßliches weiteres Vorgehen. „Ich frage mich, ob sie vorhaben, Hogwarts anzugreifen", sagte McGonagall.

„Früher oder später auf jeden Fall!" Dumbledore sah über seine halbmondförmige Brille hinweg. „Daran besteht für mich kein Zweifel. Wenn wir nur wüssten, wann. Wir müssen die Zeit und Gelegenheit haben, die Kinder zu sichern oder sogar fortzuschaffen."

„Ich habe mir etwas überlegt", warf Severus ein. Wie üblich hatte er seinen Platz am anderen Ende des Raumes gewählt, nah am Fenster, aber nicht so, dass er dadurch gesehen werden konnte, und immer mit dem Blick zur Tür. Alte Gewohnheiten starben nicht, vermutete Dumbledore.

Er deutete mit dem Kinn auf Remus Lupin. „Jetzt, wo der Wolf wieder fit ist, sollte er anfangen, zumindest die älteren Schüler in Verteidigung und Angriff zu unterrichten. Die meisten hier haben zwar ein recht fundiertes theoretisches Wissen, aber praktische Erfahrung haben nur die Mitglieder der DA."

Lupin grinste. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, von dir mal ein Lob über die DA zu hören."

„Das war kein Lob, lediglich eine Feststellung. Zumindest Miss Granger hat sich als recht fähig erwiesen, nach allem, was ich bis jetzt gesehen habe. Und da es Potter war, der seine Freunde unterwiesen hat, gehe ich davon aus, dass die anderen sich ebenso gut zu verteidigen wissen. Nichtsdestotrotz, ein vernünftiges Training schadet nicht, und wir werden die älteren Schüler zur Verteidigung Hogwarts brauchen.

Davon abgesehen – ich glaube nicht, dass es einigen der hier Anwesenden schaden würde, ihre Kenntnisse aufzufrischen." Sein Blick wanderte provozierend über Madam Pince und Professor Robertson, den Mugglekundelehrer.

Flitwick kicherte belustigt. „Das gilt auch für dich, Filius. Du setzt langsam Fett an, wie mir scheint!" Der kleine Professor sprang auf, seinen Zauberstab in der Hand und auf Snape gerichtet. Der Tränkemeister hatte dasselbe getan, und so starrten sie sich quer über den Raum hinweg an. „Okay", gab Severus zu und verzog leicht den Mundwinkel, „vielleicht habe ich mich ja bei dir geirrt!"

Lupin applaudierte. „Das war beeindruckend", konstatierte er, während Flitwick den dunklen Mann warm angrinste, und die beiden sich wieder setzten. „Und wie hast du dir das vorgestellt, Sev? Doch nicht in Form eines Duellierclubs, oder?"

„Du sollst mich nicht Sev nennen!" Severus fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch seine noch immer recht kurzen schwarzen Haare. „Nein, ich dachte an Extrastunden mit immer höchstens zwanzig Schülern. Harry kann ja ebenfalls wieder anfangen, die Leute zu unterrichten, und ihr wechselt die Leute durch, so dass alle die maximale Ausbeute haben."

_Er hat Harry gesagt_, dachte Dumbledore und seine Augen leuchteten. „Eine gute Idee", sagte er und nickte. „Ich würde vorschlagen, wir nehmen alle Fünftklässler und höher, die anderen sind zu jung. Und wir sollten einen Plan entwickeln, wie wir die Schüler von hier aus evakuieren könnten."

„Warum fragen wir nicht einfach einen Spezialisten?", murmelte Severus. „Zum Beispiel den letzten der echten Rumtreiber? Oder wir kontaktieren die Weasley-Zwillinge, ich wette, die hätten da einige Ideen…"

„Du warst zu deiner Zeit auch ein rechter Rumtreiber, wenn ich mich korrekt erinnere", beschied ihn McGonagall milde. „Vielleicht hast du selbst ja einen Plan? Ich verspreche, dieses Mal wirst du dafür auch keine Strafarbeit erhalten!"

Snape grinste schief. „Das hat man davon, wenn man selbst einmal Schüler hier war. Ich hatte immer vermutet, dass es dir in den Fingern juckt, mir Punkte abzuziehen, wenn ich nicht rechtzeitig zum Essen am Lehrertisch bin. Was sagst du, Wolf? Irgendwelche Vorschläge, irgendwelche Geheimgänge, von denen ich noch nichts weiß?"

Der Werwolf schüttelte den Kopf. „Wahrscheinlich nicht. Aber ich hätte da auch eine bessere Idee als diverse halbverschüttete Geheimgänge, zumal viele der Todesser selbst hier gelernt haben, und die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass sie einige oder sogar alle davon kennen, recht groß ist.

Ich dachte daran, den Raum der Wünsche zu präparieren. Wenn wir uns wünschen, dass er eine Tür zum – na sagen wir mal zum Grimauldplatz – aufrechterhält, dann sehe ich keinen Grund, warum wir das nicht fixieren könnten."

„Das ist gut!", sagte McGonagall. „Wirklich gut. Das machen wir. Trotzdem müssen wir noch andere Möglichkeiten haben, falls Nachzügler abgeschnitten werden oder durch andere Gründe nicht mehr dahin kommen. Und wir sollten die Wände und Mauern präparieren, so dass im Falle eines Angriffs vorher unsichtbare Schriftzeichen auf Notausgänge hinweisen.

Und wenn wir schon dabei sind, können wir die Rüstungen so verzaubern, dass sie grundsätzlich allen unter 18 Jahren Schutz bieten. Ich hoffe doch, dass die meisten Todesser älter sind, so dass wir uns damit nicht ins eigene Fleisch schneiden."

„Da brauchst du dir keine Sorgen machen, Minerva", knurrte Severus. „Die einzigen jüngeren Todesser sind Crabbe und Goyle junior, und ich denke, wir alle hier wissen über ihre Fähigkeiten Bescheid."

Ein bitteres Lächeln erschien in den hageren Zügen der Professorin für Verwandlungen. Sie nickte. „Da hast du wohl Recht, mit ihnen sollten wir fertig werden. Was bin ich froh, dass nicht so mächtige junge Zauberer und Hexen wie Harry oder Hermione auf der anderen Seite sind."

Severus sah sie grübelnd an. „Ach ja, jetzt wo du es erwähnst… Ich werde demnächst Hermione Granger wieder Strafarbeiten geben, und so wie ich sie einschätze, werden wir uns an irgendeinem öffentlichen Platz einen ziemlichen Krach liefern.

Ich würde es zu schätzen wissen, wenn du mich dann nicht vor lauter Wut in die Hölle und zurück hext. Du weißt, ich muss mit ihr experimentieren, aber ich kann sie wohl schlecht in meine Räume einladen oder mich in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors begeben."

Flitwick und Lupin lachten, Dumbledores Augen zwinkerten und die anderen waren amüsiert. Minerva blinzelte irritiert. „Und wieso müsst ihr euch dafür einen öffentlichen Platz aussuchen?"

„Weil ich ihr mindestens einen Monat geben möchte, und selbst mir muss man dafür schon etwas bieten…" Severus grinste maliziös.

Poppy Pomfrey, die bis dahin still dagesessen hatte, schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Ich hoffe nur, ihr seid so vorsichtig, dass ich euch nicht die Hälfte der Zeit verarzten muss. So oft wie in letzter Zeit hatte ich mit dir nur selten zu tun, Severus."

„Und ich dachte, du genießt die Zeit, die du mit mir verbringen darfst…", spottete der dunkle Mann.

„Genauso wie ich es in der Anwesenheit eines Bergtrolls genieße", antwortete die Medihexe trocken.

„Ah, mein Herz!" Theatralisch griff sich Severus an die Brust. „Von meiner einzig wahren Liebe verstoßen und zerschmettert."

„Du hast ein Herz, Severus?" Poppy grinste. „Da muss ich die letzten zwanzig Jahre was übersehen haben."

Dumbledore lächelte innerlich. Trotz der Ernsthaftigkeit der Lage war ihm aufgefallen, dass sein Enkel in letzter Zeit weniger zurückhaltend und nicht mehr so verschlossen war. Mit Poppy scherzend? Vor wenigen Wochen noch wäre das ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit gewesen, obwohl die beiden sich schon immer gut verstanden hatten.

Vielleicht war das ja auch dem Einfluss von Miss Granger zu verdanken. Erstaunlicherweise kamen Severus und Hermione nicht nur miteinander aus, sie schienen sich nach Aussagen von Poppy und Remus fast blind zu verstehen. Interessant…

„Nun gut", sagte Dumbledore, „also machen wir es so. Filius, du kümmerst dich am besten zusammen mit Minerva um das Präparieren der Wände, ich werde mir den Raum der Wünsche vornehmen.

Rolanda" – er nickte Madam Hooch zu, die ihm schräg gegenüber saß und wie immer mit der stillen Aufmerksamkeit eines Greifvogels zuhörte, „du wirst an ausgewählten Stellen im Schloss Besen unterbringen, im Falle, wir müssen einmal schnell sein und fliehen." Sie nickte entschlossen.

„Remus, du erstellst einen Plan für das Unterrichten von Flüchen, die für Verteidigung und Angriff wichtig sind und setzt Harry in Kenntnis. Severus, du hast wahrscheinlich genug zu tun – wo wir gerade dabei sind, wie geht's mit dem Fahrunterricht voran?"

„Akzeptabel", murmelte Severus und wusste, das war ein Understatement. Auf einen bösen Blick von Minerva fügte er hinzu: „Habt ihr von Miss Granger etwas anderes als Perfektion erwartet?" Das begeisterte Lächeln der Professorin machte sie um gute vierzig Jahre jünger.

„Also dann…", schloss Dumbledore und wollte die Versammlung aufheben, als ein scharfes Klopfen am Fenster ertönte. Severus hatte bereits seinen Zauberstab in der Hand, als er Amigo erkannte. Er ließ ihn hinein, und der Falke segelte graziös zum Schulleiter hinüber.

Rasch las der den Brief und reichte ein weiteres, versiegeltes Stück Pergament an Remus weiter. „Es ist von Tonks", erklärte er dann. „Sie schreibt, dass sie die Spur in Frankreich aufgeben, da sie nur in Sackgassen geführt hat!"

Von Remus kam ein unterdrücktes Keuchen. „Bei Merlin!"

Sie wirbelten alle zu ihm herum. Der Werwolf stand völlig aufgelöst da und starrte auf das Pergament in seiner Hand. In seinen Augen spiegelten sich eine Unmenge Emotionen, Schock, Unglaube und … Freude?

„Was ist passiert?", fragte McGonagall alarmiert.

„Ich… wir … oh, verdammt, bei Merlins Eiern! Wir kriegen ein Kind! Ich werde Vater!"

Eine Weile war es völlig still, dann explodierte der Raum, als sich seine Kollegen um ihn drängten und ihm gratulierten, ihm auf die Schultern klopften und allgemein einen Heidenlärm machten.

„Das heißt natürlich, dass wir Tonks aus dem aktiven Ordens- und Aurorendienst herausnehmen", erklärte schließlich Dumbledore, als die Aufregung ein wenig nachließ.

„Ja, bitte!", stieß Remus, noch immer völlig fassungslos hervor. „Ich könnte es nicht ertragen…"

„Schon gut." Der alte Zauberer tätschelte ihm mit einem wohlwollenden Lächeln die Schulter.

Severus, der bis jetzt in seinem Stuhl sitzen geblieben war, erhob sich und glitt mit wenigen Schritten zu Lupin. „Ich kann mir zwar keinen Wolf mit farbigen Fell vorstellen, aber bitte sehr… Alles Gute!" Er streckte seinen Arm aus und schüttelte die Hand Lupins.

Remus holte tief Luft, packte dann den Tränkemeister und legte seinen Arm um seine Schulter. „Du weißt, dass ich das ohne dich nicht erleben dürfte", flüsterte er dem erstarrten dunklen Mann zu. „Du hast keine Ahnung, wie dankbar ich dir bin!"

Severus zog sich rasch zurück und ließ sich wieder in den Sessel fallen. Er beobachtete seine Kollegen, die wie eine Gänseschar schnatterten und den Werwolf umarmten. Dann verzog sich sein Mund zu einem kaum sichtbaren Lächeln. _Löwin_… dachte er.

Wenig später gingen sie in die Große Halle zum Abendessen. In dem Moment, als Remus Lupin die Halle betrat, erhob sich von einem bestimmten Tisch aus ein dumpfes Murmeln, wurde immer lauter, bis schließlich ein einzelnes Wort zu verstehen war. GRYF-FIN-DOR! GRYF-FIN-DOR! GRYF-FIN-DOR! GRYF-FIN-DOR!

Das letzte Wort wurde in regelrechtem Jubel ausgestoßen, dann erschien das Wort GRYFFINDOR in goldener Schrift über den Tischen, explodierte in allen Regenbogenfarben und verwandelte sich in die Abbildung eines großen, braunen Wolfes. Neben diesem Wolf kugelte sich ein Wolfsbaby mit weichem kuscheligen dunklen Fell, das sich plötzlich rosa färbte, dann lila, dann grün, schließlich sogar rot und gold.

Dann verschwanden auch diese Illusionen und erneute Schriftzeichen entstanden. HERZLICHEN GLÜCKWUNSCH, DADDY LUPIN! Noch einmal entwickelte sich ein Feuerwerk aus Farben, dann verblassten die Worte und auch das skandierte GRYF-FIN-DOR verhallte. Der gesamte Gryffindortisch stand auf und applaudierte.

Remus stand da wie erschlagen und lächelte schwach. In seinen Augen schimmerten Tränen, und er schien sich nicht rühren zu können, bis schließlich Minerva McGonagall seinen Arm fasste und ihn zu seinem Platz führte.

Während des Essens beugte sich Dumbledore zu Severus hinüber. „Nicht schlecht, mein Junge", murmelte er. „Da haben sich Miss Granger und du ganz schön was einfallen lassen, und das in fünfzehn Minuten. Saubere Leistung."

Severus knurrte. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, wovon du sprichst, Albus. Wie du weißt, habe ich das Lehrerzimmer nicht eine Sekunde lang verlassen."

Dumbledore lächelte nur, und Severus konnte nicht widerstehen. _Der alte Mann war sehr erfreut über eure Show…_

_Wirklich? Danke. Deine Ideen waren auch nicht schlecht… für einen jungen Mann._

_Oha! War das ein Kompliment? _

_Nein_, zitierte sie unschuldig seine eigenen Worte. _Nur ein reines Feststellen einer Tatsache. _

_Und überhaupt: hast du gewusst, dass es in manchen Kulturen überhaupt kein Kompliment ist, jemanden als jung zu bezeichnen?_

_Habe ich schon erwähnt, dass du unerträglich bist?_

_Gelegentlich. Heißt das, wir spielen heute Abend kein Billard? _

_Kommt darauf an. Gib mir einen Grund, dir Strafarbeiten zu geben, und wir können heute Abend spielen. Allerdings nur kurz, es gibt noch einiges zu tun. _

_Hm. Ja, ich glaube, ich könnte dir einen Grund liefern… Soll es spektakulär sein? _

_Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, ob mir diese Frage gefällt…_

„Hey, Mione, schmeckt dir das Essen nicht?", fragte Harry und stupste seine Freundin an, die gedankenverloren mit ihrem Fisch spielte.

Sie schenkte ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln. „Doch, doch", sagte sie und stürzte sich enthusiastisch auf ihr Abendbrot.

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

Sie hatte das ganze Abendessen über versucht, sich einen Grund auszudenken, um mit Snape zusammenrasseln zu können, aber ihr fiel nichts wirklich Vernünftiges ein, das ihn dazu verleiten konnte, ihr Strafarbeiten zu geben.

Am sichersten war es immer noch, sich mit den Slytherins anzulegen, aber seit Malfoy und seine beiden Bodyguards nicht mehr da waren, verhielten die sich viel stiller als früher.

_Und Malfoy selbst war wohl jetzt ein Geretteter_…, dachte sie leicht ironisch. _Wirklich Pech, nie ist er da, wenn man ihn mal wirklich braucht._

Sie ging mit Harry, Ron und Ginny aus der Großen Halle, während sie den Tränkemeister aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete. Er erhob sich in seiner geschmeidigen Art und folgte ihnen langsam, dabei scheinbar das Verhalten der noch verbleibenden Schüler überwachend.

Sie waren gerade in der Eingangshalle, als Hermione ein passendes Opfer fand. Nun ja, Opfer war erst einmal jemand anders.

„Aus dem Weg!", raunzte Milicent Bullstrode, offensichtlich über irgendetwas sehr verärgert, und stieß einen Zweitklässler aus Hufflepuff grob zur Seite. Der kleine blonde Junge strauchelte, verlor das Gleichgewicht und fiel hin. Hermione spürte, dass ihr das Blut ins Gesicht schoss. Wie ein Adler stürzte sie sich auf Milicent.

„Sag mal, spinnst du?", fragte sie wütend und versperrte ihr den Weg.

„Halt die Klappe und kümmere dich um deinen eigenen Kram, Schlammblut!", zischte die Slytherin und baute sich drohend vor ihr auf. Obwohl Hermione nicht gerade klein war, überragte sie die andere noch einmal fast um einen halben Kopf, und breiter war sie alle mal.

Sie war wütend. Sie hatte es schon immer gehasst, wenn Schwächere und Underdogs herumgeschubst, gequält und gemobbt wurden. Sie wich keinen Zentimeter. „Du wirst dich sofort bei Cameron entschuldigen!", sagte sie hitzig.

Bullstrode gab ein Schnauben von sich. „Und was, wenn nicht? Wirst du dann deine berühmten Freunde auf mich hetzen?" Sie deutete auf Harry und Ron, die sich rechts und links von Hermione postiert hatten.

„Tretet mal einen Schritt zurück!", sagte Hermione und nickte den beiden zu. Sie warfen sich einen wissenden Blick zu, grinsten humorlos und taten, was sie sagte. Mit einer fließenden Bewegung, fast schneller, als irgendwer verfolgen konnte, hatte Hermione ihren Zauberstab draußen und an Milicents Kehle gedrückt.

„Ich brauche niemanden, um einem reinblütigen, unverschämten Klotz Benehmen beizubringen!" Hermione beugte sich vor und flüsterte diese Worte fast sanft, während sie den Druck des Zauberstabes erhöhte.

Offensichtlich hatten Snapes Methoden auf sie abgefärbt. Wut und Schreien hätten Milicent nicht sehr beeindruckt, doch diese sichtbare Demonstration von ruhiger Gewalt ließ sie erblassen.

„Du wirst dich jetzt bei Cameron entschuldigen!", wiederholte Hermione leise. Die Slytherin ließ ihren Blick hilfesuchend durch die Halle wandern, und plötzlich hellte sich ihr Gesicht auf.

Eine schwere Hand fiel auf Hermiones Schulter, und sie wirbelte herum und drückte ihren Zauberstab in die Kehle ihres nächsten Angreifers. Es war Professor Severus Snape. Er erstarrte und wich mit seinem Kopf ein wenig zurück, nur um zu spüren, dass der Druck des Stabes ihm unerbittlich folgte.

Einen Moment lang starrten sie sich schweigend in die Augen, während ringsherum die sich zusammen drängenden Schüler nach Luft schnappten. Plötzlich ließ Hermione ihren Zauberstab sinken. „Ent- entschuldigen Sie, Professor, das wollte ich nicht! Ich dachte…"

Seine kalte Stimme schnitt sie ab. „Genau das haben Sie eben nicht getan, Miss Granger. Denken! Ts, ts, Bedrohen eines Mitglieds des Lehrpersonals." Er schüttelte gespielt bedauernd den Kopf. Und dann schrie er los, mit einer Vehemenz, dass die Schüler wünschten, sich unsichtbar machen zu können.

„Was glauben Sie eigentlich, wer Sie sind, Sie kleine, unerträgliche Besserwisserin? Denken Sie, Sie stehen über den Schulregeln? Sind Sie der Ansicht, dass es Ihnen zusteht, mit Ihrem Zauberstab andere Leute zu bedrohen?"

„Aber Professor, ich wollte nicht…"

„Es ist mir egal, was Sie wollten! Hier kommt es darauf an, was Sie getan haben!" Offensichtlich war er laut genug gewesen, denn Minerva McGonagall und Flitwick stürzten aus der Großen Halle.

„Was ist hier los? Professor Snape?", verlangte die stellvertretende Schulleiterin zu wissen.

„Offensichtlich hat Ihre Starschülerin Granger einige Starallüren angenommen", erwiderte Snape kalt. „Zuerst bedrohte sie eine Schülerin aus meinem Haus mit ihrem Zauberstab, und dann, als ich intervenieren wollte, richtete sie ihn auch auf mich."

„Ich kann das erklären!", warf Harry hitzig ein und trat beschützend vor Hermione. Severus hatte große Schwierigkeiten, ein genervtes Augenrollen zu vermeiden, und dann half ihm nur noch jahrelange Praxis, ein unbewegtes Gesicht zu bewahren, als er sah, dass Hermione ihre Augen verdrehte.

McGonagall bahnte sich einen Weg durch die Schüler. „Ja, Mister Potter? Ich glaube nicht, dass irgendetwas die Tatsache rechtfertigt, dass Miss Granger eine Mitschülerin bedroht hat. Gehen Sie jetzt!"

Sie machte mit der Hand eine ausschweifende Bewegung. „Sie alle!" Ihre Stimme war so autoritär, dass sofort Bewegung in die Menge kam. „Miss Granger, erklären Sie sich!"

Miss Granger erklärte. McGonagall seufzte. „Wenngleich ich Ihre Motivation durchaus nachvollziehen kann, so bin ich doch mit Ihren Methoden keineswegs einverstanden." Sie drehte sich zu Severus herum. „Die Strafe liegt in Ihrem Ermessen, Professor. Bedenken Sie jedoch, dass auch Miss Bullstrode eine Teilschuld zugerechnet werden kann."

Snapes Blick flammte auf. „Nun gut, in Anbetracht dieser für mich nicht zweifelsfrei feststehenden Tatsache werde ich von Gryffindor keine Punkte abziehen und gebe mich damit zufrieden, dass Miss Granger für den Rest des Schuljahres Strafarbeiten erhält!"

„Was? Das kann wohl nicht Ihr Ernst sein, Professor!", schnappte McGonagall. „Maximal einen Monat würde ich sagen, ist wohl angebracht, und auch dann nur, wenn sie nicht die ganze Zeit bei Mister Filch arbeiten muss!"

„Ihre Tat würde sogar einen Rausschmiss rechtfertigen!", fauchte Snape. „Mindestens bis Ende _dieses_ Jahres, und sie wird _mir_ zur Verfügung stehen, denn Poppys Heiltränke sind so gut wie nicht mehr existent, und da kann sie sich wenigstens nützlich machen!"

McGonagall verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Einverstanden. Aber höchstens fünf Mal die Woche, nie länger als bis 11 Uhr abends _und_ zwanzig Punkte Abzug für Slytherin für höchst unkameradschaftliches Verhalten einer Seniorschülerin!"

„Zehn!", hielt Snape entgegen. McGonagall streckte die Hand aus und sie besiegelten die Strafe. Der Tränkemeister wandte sich an Milicent Bullstrode. „Sie kommen nach dem Abendessen zu mir, ich denke, wir werden einmal über den Verhaltenscodex eines Slytherin reden müssen. Und Sie!"

Er wirbelte zu Hermione herum, die einen Schritt zurück wich, „finden sich um exakt acht Uhr bei mir ein. Ich werde keine Unpünktlichkeit tolerieren!"

Er rauschte davon, ohne noch einen Blick zurück zu werfen, seine Roben bauschten sich hinter ihm auf, als bewegte er sich durch einen Sturm.

Als Hermione diesen Abend an Snapes Tür klopfte, kam Milicent Bullstrode mit finsterem Blick heraus. Hasserfüllt starrte sie sie an, und Hermione wusste, das würde nicht der Beginn einer wunderbaren Freundschaft werden.

Sie erwiderte den Blick mit gleicher Münze. „Das wirst du noch bereuen, Schlammblut!", fauchte die Slytherin und stieß sie mit der Schulter aus dem Weg.

„Miss Granger! Kommen Sie herein und schließen Sie die Tür!", bellte Snape von innen. Hermione sah dem breiten Rücken von Milicent gedankenvoll hinterher und trat dann ein.

„Sie hasst mich", sagte sie leise.

„Miss Bullstrode?", fragte Severus und levitierte eine Tasse Tee in ihre Hand. „Sie hat es nicht leicht, gerade jetzt nicht. Sie hat Liebeskummer, ihre Großmutter ist letzte Woche gestorben und ihr Vater ist erwiesenermaßen ein Todesser. Sie ist nicht so dumm wie sie tut. Einerseits ist sie reinblutmäßig erzogen worden, andererseits ist sie zu intelligent, um den Blödsinn wirklich zu glauben."

Hermione sah ihn überrascht an. „Was schaust du so? Hast du gedacht, ich kenne die Sorgen der Schüler meines Hauses nicht?"

Sie dachte kurz darüber nach. „Manchmal fällt es mir wirklich schwer, die vergangenen sechs Jahre mit dem in Übereinstimmung zu bringen, was ich in letzter Zeit von dir sehe", gab sie zu.

Noch vor wenigen Wochen hätte sie gedacht, dass die Probleme und Nöte anderer Leute ihn nicht einmal annähernd interessierten. „Aber so gefällt es mir doch besser, auch wenn ich noch nie so viel Strafarbeiten in meinem Leben hatte. Wer ist denn der Bedauernswerte, den sich Milicent ausgesucht hat?"

Sein Mundwinkel verzog sich leicht nach oben. „Böses Mädchen", murmelte er. „Ein gewisser blonder, zur Zeit durch Abwesenheit glänzender Slytherinprinz."

Hermiones Augenbraue wanderte in Snapeischer Manier nach oben. „Malfoy?"

Er wechselte das Thema. „Warst du schon bei Poppy?" Sie nickte. Seit Remus Lupin ihnen vorgeschlagen hatte, ihr Blut zu sammeln, waren sie jeden zweiten Tag bei der Medihexe und gaben Blut ab, das in besonderen Behältern mit einem Stasiszauber aufbewahrt wurde.

Regelmäßige Einnahme von Heiltränken sorgte dafür, dass sich ihr Blut schnell genug regenerierte.

„Gut. Ich denke, wir streichen unser Billardspiel und fangen an, mit den Zauberstäben zu arbeiten. Es macht mich ganz nervös, dass sich die Todesser zurzeit so ruhig verhalten. Allerdings werden wir dazu in den Verbotenen Wald gehen, ich glaube, es wäre keine gute Idee, im Schloss zu experimentieren."

Sie schlüpften in die dunklen warmen Sachen aus Drachenlederhaut, die sie auch beim Motorradfahren anhatten und verließen Hogwarts durch den Geheimgang in der Bibliothek. Sie hatten sich bereits seit längerem damit beschäftigt, welche Sprüche nötig wären, um Harry und Voldemort von den Todessern zu trennen.

Es war eine komplizierte Abfolge von Sprüchen, denn zuerst mussten sie den Priori Incantatem kreieren, dann dafür sorgen, dass er sich um die beiden Kontrahenten schloss, ihn mit ihrem Blut tränken und gleichzeitig noch in der Lage sein, sich selbst zu verteidigen, und das, ohne ihre Hände loszulassen.

Es war mittlerweile Ende November, der erste Schnee war gefallen und liegen geblieben, und es war kalt. Ein frostiger Wind blies über die Lichtung, auf der sie übten, und nach zwei Stunden waren sie wie erstarrt, trotz der warmen Kleidung.

Hermiones Finger waren blau angelaufen, und sie konnte ihren Zauberstab nicht mehr festhalten. Als er ihr das dritte Mal zu Boden fiel, beschloss Severus, für heute Schluss zu machen.

Er hob etwas Schnee vom Boden auf, nahm ihre Hände und rieb den Schnee kräftig über ihre Finger. Sie ächzte und versuchte, ihre Finger zu entziehen, doch er hielt sie fest und rubbelte stärker. Nur kurze Zeit später spürte Hermione, wie das Blut wieder anfing zu zirkulieren, und Wärme in ihre Hände zurückkehrte. Sie lächelte ihn dankbar an.

Auf dem Rückweg überlegte der dunkle Mann, dass es einfacher gewesen wäre, einen simplen Wärmezauber über sie zu sprechen. Doch dann hätte er sich selbst das Vergnügen genommen, sie zu berühren, und vielleicht hätte sie ihn dann auch nicht mit _diesem_ Lächeln angesehen.

Severus verschwand im Nebenraum und kehrte mit zwei dampfenden Krügen zurück, von denen er einen Hermione reichte. Sie schnupperte. „Butterbier?"

„A lá Tränkemeister", erwiderte er und seine Mundwinkel kräuselten sich.

„Und das heißt was? Werde ich jetzt vergiftet?"

„Dazu hätte ich jederzeit die Gelegenheit, wenn ich das wollte. Nein, ich mag den Geschmack, aber nicht die Wirkung, die Butterbier im Allgemeinen erzielt. Deshalb habe ich hier und da noch etwas hinzugefügt und jetzt noch erhitzt – und voilá, da ist es."

Sie grinste ihn breit an, kostete vorsichtig und dann erstrahlte ihr Gesicht. „Okay", sagte sie. „Hätte ich vorher gewusst, welche Vorteile es bringt, mit dem Tränkemeister von Hogwarts befreundet zu sein, dann hätte ich mich schon viel eher von den Todessern gefangen nehmen lassen."

Wahrscheinlich zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben war Severus Snape sprachlos. Sein Gesicht war mit Sicherheit undeutbar, soviel war klar. Er hatte nicht jahrelang dem Dunklen Lord gegenüber gestanden, wenn sich alle seine Emotionen so deutlich zeigen würden wie bei anderen Menschen. Und trotzdem. Trotzdem! Er hatte gewusst, dass sie ihn mochte, er hatte auch gewusst, dass sie ihn mittlerweile als Freund betrachtete.

Doch irgendwo tief drinnen hatte er erwartet, dass er für die junge Gryffindor nur ein weiteres Projekt war, wie die Rettung der Hauselfen oder ihr Einsatz für Schwächere. Doch hier saß sie, trank von seinem Butterbier und strahlte ihn an wie sie auch Potter oder Weasley anstrahlte. Er war definitiv kein Projekt. Er war ein Freund. _Ihr_ Freund.

Verdammt. Er hatte in seinem ganzen Leben noch nie eine Freundin gehabt. Das bedeutete nicht, dass er noch nie mit Mädchen oder Frauen zusammen gewesen war, doch da war es nur um Sex gegangen. Er hatte beileibe nichts gegen Sex, bei Merlins Bart! Aber mit einem Mädchen _befreundet_ zu sein… Darüber würde er nachdenken müssen. Er konnte ja schlecht Potter oder Weasley fragen.

Severus unterdrückte das Bedürfnis, sich zu räuspern und nahm ein Thema auf, welches schon seit längerem in seinem Hinterkopf schwelte. „Apropos. Du musst mit deinem Freund Harry reden. Er muss seine Okklumentikstunden wieder aufnehmen. Du verstehst doch, dass das von enormer Wichtigkeit ist?"

„Ich dachte, Hogwarts ist legilimensgeschützt? Außer uns beiden…"

Er unterbrach sie. „Ich mache mir auch keine Sorgen, dass er eventuell Potters Träume stören könnte. Aber ich möchte vermeiden, dass er in dem Moment, in dem sie persönlich aufeinander treffen, in seinen Kopf einbricht und alle unsere Pläne herausfindet. Dann wäre unser Vorteil gleich dahin. Und glaube mir, wir brauchen jeden Vorteil, den wir haben können."

Hermione nippte an ihrem heißen Butterbier. Es schmeckte fantastisch und würde mit Sicherheit einer ihrer Favoriten werden. „Er wird nicht begeistert sein", sagte sie nachdenklich. „Ich meine, er weiß, du gehörst zu uns, und er weiß, nichts von alledem, was ihm je von dir oder über dich suggeriert wurde, ist wahr. Und doch…"

„Ich habe ihn schlecht behandelt, ich habe euch alle schlecht behandelt, das steht fest. Ich tue es immer noch. Alte Gewohnheiten sterben schwer. Aber du kannst ihm versichern, ich hasse ihn nicht. Ich werde es auch nicht ausnutzen, um etwas über ihn auszuspionieren. Mich interessieren seine kleinen Tete-a-tetes mit Miss Weasley nicht."

„Ich werde ihn überreden. Aber dann muss der Legilimensschutzwall aufgehoben werden. Wann und wo?"

„Diesen Donnerstag. Sagen wir acht Uhr. Und ich möchte, dass du dabei bist. Es wird auf uns beide beruhigend wirken, zumal du ja bis Ende des Jahres Strafarbeiten hast." Er lächelte nicht, doch seine Augen glitzerten amüsiert. Hermione betrachtete ihn fasziniert. _Es stimmte_, dachte sie, _die Menschen sehen, was sie sehen wollen oder sollen_.

Wenn Snapes Augen früher geglitzert hatten, dann waren alle in Deckung gegangen, denn das war meist ein Anzeichen für ganz schlechte Stimmung. _Doch was_, überlegte sie weiter, _wenn es für ihn reiner Selbstschutz gewesen war? Etwas hatte ihn amüsiert, doch er konnte es nicht zeigen, also hatte er dafür gesorgt, dass es niemand wagte, ihn genauer anzusehen_.

„Und noch etwas. Sag ihm, wenn er sich bemüht, wenn ich der Meinung bin, dass er sich wirklich reinkniet, dann gebe ich ihm meine Erinnerung an Lily."

Sie riss die Augen auf. „Das würdest du tun?"

„Ich würde alles tun, um Voldemort endlich vom Abbild dieser Welt zu wischen. Du hast ja keine Ahnung, was ich allein in den letzten zwei Jahren mit ansehen musste." Seine Stimme war plötzlich heiser.

Sie stellte ihren leeren Krug auf den Tisch. „Nein, das habe ich nicht. Es tut mir Leid. Wir haben ja schließlich jahrelang gedacht, du wärst ein überzeugter Anhänger." Sie tippte mit ihrer Hand auf ihren linken Arm, dort, wo sich bei ihm die Tätowierung befand.

Er krempelte den Ärmel hoch und starrte hasserfüllt darauf. „Lucius Malfoy hat sie mir eingebrannt. Als ich sie bekam, war ich vierzehn, Voldemort noch nicht zurück und Lucius die Nummer Eins. Manchmal glaube ich, er war gar nicht _so_ sehr erfreut über die Rückkehr des Dunklen Lords."

_Du meine Güte_, dachte Hermione. _Vierzehn!_ Als sie vierzehn war, hatte sie gerade ihr erstes Date mit Victor Krum gehabt und sich mit Harry und Ron amüsiert, trotz der langen Schatten, die die Ereignisse voraus warfen. „Kann…" Sie räusperte sich. „Kann ich es sehen?"

Er starrte sie so lange an, dass sie bereute, gefragt zu haben. Dann erhob er sich und plötzlich war er neben ihr, und obwohl sie sicher war, dass sie nicht geblinzelt hatte, war ihr nicht bewusst, wie er die fünf Meter zwischen ihnen zurückgelegt hatte. Severus beugte sich über sie, ergriff ihre rechte Hand und legte seine schlanken Finger an ihre Schläfe.

Sie hatte das Gefühl, in ein Denkarium zu tauchen. Sie stand neben einem Severus Snape, der schon jetzt größer war als sie, und seine Gesichtszüge waren auch nicht die eines Vierzehnjährigen. Er sah aus wie mindestens achtzehn oder neunzehn. Seine Züge waren unbewegt, als er sich plötzlich niederkniete, um der großen Gestalt zu huldigen, die soeben auf der Wiese apparierte.

Eine schwarze Kapuze wurde vom Kopf gestreift und das aristokratisch hochmütige Gesicht von Lucius Malfoy erschien in dem bleichen Licht, das der Halbmond warf. Mit einer affektierten Bewegung warf Malfoy das bleiche, helle Haar zurück und sah auf den schwarzhaarigen Jungen hinunter. Hinter ihm gab es noch zweimal das typische Plopp, Plopp und zwei weitere schwarze Gestalten apparierten.

„Es ist also dein Wunsch, dich uns anzuschließen, Severus Snape?", fragte Malfoy. „Was glaubst du, befähigt dich dazu, zu uns zu gehören?"

„Ich weiß, dass der Dunkle Lord zurückkehren wird. Sie lügen, wenn sie sagen, dass er tot ist. Er wird zurückkehren und unsere Gesellschaft wird endlich wieder auf einen reinblütigen Status zurückkehren. Ich werde dem Lord treu dienen.

Ich bin sehr gut in Zaubertränke, und ich habe vor, dieses Fach zu studieren und nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren, um dort zu unterrichten. Näher an dem alten Narren Dumbledore wird er niemanden platzieren können!"

Malfoy streckte seinen silbernen Spazierstock aus, hob damit das Kinn des jungen Mannes an und erforschte dessen Gesichtszüge. Was er sah, schien ihm gleichzeitig zu gefallen und zu beunruhigen. Das war keiner der üblichen fanatischen Idioten wie Crabbe und Goyle hinter ihm.

„Mir scheint, du hast bereits lange darüber nachgedacht, kleiner Giftmischer. Aber du hast Recht. Bist du denn bereit, als unser Spion in der Nähe Dumbledores zu bleiben, ohne Verdacht zu erwecken?"

„Ich bin ein Slytherin, Sir!", lautete die lakonische Antwort und Malfoy lachte kurz.

„Dann sei es. Streck deinen linken Arm aus." Seine beiden stummen Bodyguards traten vor, hielten den Jungen an den Schultern fest und zerfetzten den Ärmel, bis die blasse Haut zu sehen war.

Malfoy zog seinen Zauberstab, murmelte etwas und richtete ihn auf den Unterarm des jungen Slytherin. Ein grünes Feuer drang aus der Spitze des Zauberstabes und brannte sich quälend langsam in die Haut ein. Severus Snape bäumte sich kurz auf, blieb jedoch stumm, während ihn die beiden Trolle in Menschengestalt niederhielten.

Endlose Zeit später erlosch das grüne Feuer. „Respekt, junger Snape", schnarrte Malfoy. „Du hast dich gehalten wie ein Mann. Ich erwarte noch Großes von dir. Du wirst unser Auge und Ohr in Hogwarts sein, und wenn ich dich rufe", er tippte kurz auf die frisch eingebrannte Wunde, „wirst du zu uns apparieren und uns erzählen, was dieser Mugglefreund Dumbledore wieder einmal plant."

„Ich höre und gehorche, Sir!" Severus beugte demütig seinen Kopf, und Hermione spürte einen Sog. Sie schlug wieder ihre Augen auf, nur um die schwarzen Augen des Tränkemeisters nur Zentimeter von ihrem Gesicht entfernt zu sehen.

„Alles in Ordnung, Löwin?"

Sie nickte. „Es hat entsetzlich wehgetan, stimmt´s?"

„Es schmerzt immer. Besonders wenn er einen ruft… Aber genug für heute. Geh. Wir sehen uns morgen."

Hermione stand auf und wandte sich zur Tür. Doch dann drehte sie sich um und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Körper. „Danke", murmelte sie leise und verließ dann fluchtartig sein Quartier, ohne sich noch einmal umzusehen.

Severus atmete schwer, sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich heftig. Was hatte dieses Mädchen nur an sich, dass er jedes Mal vergaß zu atmen, sobald sie ihm zu nahe kam? Er merkte nicht, dass er minutenlang auf die Tür starrte, durch die sie soeben verschwunden war.


	16. Chapter 16

Keine Frage, dieses chap ist Little-Fawkes gewidmet! Extra für mich angemeldet – ich weiß gar nicht, ob ich jemals in meinem Leben so oft so dümmlich gegrinst habe…

Sepsis: ja, von schöner Kindheit kann hier wirklich nicht die Rede sein… und Milicent… hm, ja, manchmal braucht man halt seinen Slytherin für alle Fälle… :D

mrs. spookiness: attack haut den Kopf gegen den Schreibtisch…. Kuss, Kuss, Kuss… ich kann's nicht mehr hören… ich kann doch nichts dafür… Krokodilstränchen zerdrückt… ja, die beiden sind oscarverdächtig, besonders, wenn sie sich einreden, wir sind „ja bloß befreundet…"

anjahexe: ja, besonders wenn man bedenkt, dass es ursprünglich spöttisch gemeint war, in Anspielung auf ihre Hauszugehörigkeit… und Dumbledore, der alte Fuchs, der hat natürlich nicht nur einen guten Riecher, er hat auch ein ganz bestimmtes Wissen (kleiner Tipp: er war mit Perenelle und Nicolas Flamel befreundet…)

Mrs. Skinner: Auszug aus meinem Privatdenkarium: ähm, Sev, was hältst du eigentlich von Mione? Hm? Ja, ja, passt schon – ich meine für eine Gryffindor… hallo, Mione, wie findest du eigentlich Sev? Sev? Meinst du Severus? Für dich immer noch Professor Snape! Ja, was ich sagen wollte… wollt ihr euch nicht mal küssen? Ahhhh, au, bang boom bang, au! Ich nehme das mal als Nein, oder...? Also, ich kann dir sagen, das war nicht witzig, Mrs. Skinner, und es ist alles deine Schuld! Mich von Dobby mit heißer Schokolade verwöhnen lasse und schmolle!

Little-Fawkes: ich frage mich langsam, wie oft ein Mensch erröten kann, bevor das die vorherrschende Grundfarbe im Gesicht ist… extra für mich angemeldet… wow! Dir dafür ein Butterbier á la Tränkemeister & Steinkekse von Hagrid & Schokokuchen von den Hauselfen reich… komm bitte wieder hoch, ist doch so kalt auf den Knien, wir haben doch Winter… muss jetzt was gestehen: da ich ein blutiger Anfänger hier in bin, hatte ich keine Ahnung, dass ich unangemeldete Leute erst zulassen muss… habe ich jetzt nachgeholt, sorry…

Majin Micha: bei Merlin, hättest du deinen Lehrer geküsst? Bin langsam am Überlegen, ob ich für dich eine eigene Story schreibe, Arbeitstitel: Majin meets Severus Snape… :D wird wahrscheinlich nur ein Dreizeiler… so wie du drängelst, muahaha!!! (Ich liebe es, so gemein zu sein!)

WatchersGoddes (mein privater Ansporn!): muss mich ein bisschen kurz fassen (du weißt warum!), aber ja, ich hatte schon immer das Gefühl, dass wir beide ähnlich ticken… ja, ich finde auch unerträglich, wie lieblos J.K.R. mit unseren Helden und deren Nachkommen umgegangen ist, deshalb verfasse ich ja dieses Machwerk… danke für deine lieben Reviews!!! Ach ja, hier, die ganze Kanne ist für dich, du weißt schon von wem… :D

16. Kapitel

„Nein! Ich denke ja gar nicht daran!", protestierte Harry nervös.

„Jetzt sei doch mal vernünftig!", antwortete Hermione. Sie, Ron und Harry saßen am See, vor dem Wetter durch einen Wärmezauber geschützt. Sie hatten einen ruhigen Platz gebraucht, um sich endlich einmal wieder auszusprechen, um sich zu erzählen, wie die letzten Wochen verlaufen waren, ohne dass immer eine Menschenmenge um sie herum wirbelte.

„Du weißt, was das letzte Mal passiert ist. Es hat ihm Spaß gemacht, mich zu quälen!"

„Nein, hat es nicht. Ach verdammt, Harry, er ist nicht so, wie wir gedacht haben." Sie zögerte einen Moment. „Und er hat gesagt, wenn du dich anstrengst, teilt er seine Erinnerung an Lily mit dir."

Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Ich denke, er war zu jung, um mit meiner Mutter zu tun gehabt zu haben?"

„Er war neun, Harry, kein Baby mehr. Und sie hat ihm den Namen Halbblutprinz gegeben!"

„Du machst Scherze!" Ron starrte sie an.

„Sehe ich so aus, als ob ich scherze?" Hermione zog ihre Augenbraue hoch.

„Du bist eindeutig zu viel mit der Fledermaus zusammen, Mione!", stellte ihr rothaariger Freund fest.

Harry zerbröselte geistesabwesend ein Stöckchen in seinen Händen. „Also gut, ich versuche es noch einmal. Aber wenn er diesmal so ein Arschloch ist wie vor zwei Jahren, dann…"

Er beendete den Satz nicht, doch seine Stimme klang drohend.

„Ich werde dabei sein", sagte Hermione.

„Ehrlich?"

„Es war seine Idee. Er meinte, ich würde dafür sorgen, dass ihr beide ruhig bleibt. Und außerdem habe ich ja Strafarbeiten." Sie grinste breit.

Ron schüttelte den Kopf. „Das war echt ein Riesending, das ihr in der Halle abgezogen habt. Ich dachte schon, Bullstrode bekommt einen Herzinfarkt, als du ihr den Zauberstab an den Hals gehalten hast. Und Snape erst! Das sah so echt aus, ich habe fast erwartet, dass er dich bis ans andere Ende der Welt hext!"

„Hätte er nicht echt gewirkt, wäre er schon seit Jahren tot!", erwiderte Hermione ernst, der die Erinnerung von gestern Abend einfiel.

„Benimmt er sich anständig, wenn ihr zusammen experimentiert?", fragte Harry.

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Bevor wir anfangen, holt er erst die Peitsche raus und verpasst mir zwei, drei Hiebe, damit ich weiß, wo mein Platz ist!", antwortete Hermione hitzig.

„Ehrlich mal, Jungs, wie oft muss ich es noch wiederholen? Er gehört zu uns, alles, was er uns in den letzten Jahren von sich gezeigt hat, war ein Fake. Ich meine, er ist nicht wirklich liebenswürdig oder so, aber er ist schwer in Ordnung. Und außerdem" – sie holte tief Luft – „ist er mein Freund, und ich würde es zu schätzen wissen, wenn ihr ihn auch dementsprechend behandelt."

Jetzt starrten sie ihre beiden Freunde mit großen Augen an. Harry hatte plötzlich seinen Zauberstab in der Hand. „Finite incantatem", murmelte er. Hermione sah ihn ärgerlich an.

„Ich stehe nicht unter einem Imperius, Harry", fauchte sie.

„Freund?", ächzte Ron voller Abscheu. „So mit küssen und so?"

„Freund wie Harry Potter oder Ronald Weasley, falls du das besser verstehst!" Jetzt war sie richtig wütend. „Bei Merlin, er ist Lehrer hier an der Schule! Er würde nie etwas mit einem Schutzbefohlenen anfangen!"

Und das, erkannte sie, als sie es aussprach, war nicht nur die Wahrheit, sondern auch bedauerlich. Gottverdammte Hormone! Sie schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf, doch Ron glaubte, es gelte ihm.

„Hey, komm wieder runter, Mione! Ich hab's nicht so gemeint, aber hallo: das ist Snape, über den wir hier sprechen, oder? Und er ist ein Slytherin. Vielleicht tut er nur so, als ob er dein Freund ist, weil er irgendetwas von dir will."

Hermione sah ihn mitleidig an. „Benutzt du auch ab und zu mal dein Gehirn, bevor du sprichst? Du hast die Prophezeiung gehört. Eine Schlange, im Herzen Gryffindor… wach auf! Er wäre Gryffindor wie du und ich, wenn er nicht – genau wie Harry – den Sprechenden Hut dazu überredet hätte, ihn in ein anderes Haus einzusortieren!"

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

Der Alptraum war zurück. Sie hatte einige Zeit Ruhe vor ihm gehabt, doch jetzt war sie wieder an die Wand gefesselt. Die magischen Ketten schnitten tief in ihre Handgelenke, und ihr Kopf dröhnte laut, schien ihre Schläfen zu sprengen. Sie sah auf, als Snape mit Slytherin sprach.

Seine höhnische Stimme machte den Horkrux rasend, und die Klingen prallten aufeinander. Und dann dieser schreckliche Moment: die schwarze Spitze des Slytherinschen Schwertes bohrte sich in den schlanken Körper des Tränkemeisters, der an die Wand zurücktaumelte und daran niedersank.

Blut drang aus Mund und Nase des dunklen Mannes und als ihre Blicke sich kreuzten, lächelte er schwach. Dann wurden die nachtschwarzen Augen leer, und Hermione erwachte mit einem Ruck, heftig nach Atem ringend und mit tränennassem Gesicht. Sie wusste, an Schlaf war nicht mehr zu denken, also konnte sie auch genauso gut in den Gemeinschaftsraum gehen und etwas lesen.

Leise schlich sie aus dem Schlafsaal. Sie entzündete das Feuer und rollte sich in einem der Sessel davor zusammen. Nur wenige Minuten später horchte sie auf, als sich die Tür öffnete und jemand verstohlen in den Gemeinschaftsraum huschte. Sie spähte über den Sesselrand. „Ginny? Wo zum Teufel kommst du her?"

Der Rotschopf schrak zusammen und wirbelte herum. „Du meine Güte, Mione, ich wäre fast gestorben vor Schreck!" Röte breitete sich auf ihren Wangen aus. Ein breites Grinsen tanzte über ihr Gesicht, ihre Augen strahlten. „Ich habe mich mit Harry getroffen!", wisperte sie.

„Dann sei froh, dass dich Filch nicht erwischt hat", antwortete Hermione trocken. „Du hast es nämlich nicht einmal geschafft, dich wieder richtig anzuziehen." Ihre Augen wanderten über die nur halb zugeknöpfte Bluse ihrer Freundin. Ginny wurde noch röter.

„Na ja… da war was komisches, weißt du? Wir waren gerade – ähm – beim Küssen, als jemand die Treppen hochkam. Oder eher zwei Leute, glaube ich. Und weil wir uns nicht erwischen lassen wollten, sind wir wie ein durchgehendes Einhorn durchgestartet."

Hermione lächelte über die bildliche Darstellung ihrer Freundin, runzelte dann aber die Stirn. „Es ist zwei Uhr morgens! Wer könnte sich um die Zeit im Schloss rumtreiben? Hast du jemanden erkannt?"

Ginny schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir, hm, waren anderweitig beschäftigt, und dann haben wir gemacht, dass wir davon kamen. Hätte ja auch ein Lehrer auf Patrouille sein können. War halt nur komisch, dass es zwei Leute waren, weißt du?"

„Und wo war das?"

„Im dritten Flur, in der Nähe vom Zauberkunstklassenzimmer."

Hermione stand entschlossen auf und zog ihren Zauberstab. „Ich gehe jetzt nachschauen."

„Es ist weit nach der Ausgangssperre!"

Sie grinste. „Das scheint euch bis eben auch nicht abgehalten zu haben, oder?"

Ginny kicherte leise. „Dann warte mal kurz. Ich hole nur eben meinen Zauberstab. Ich komme mit!"

„Ich hatte gehofft, dass du das sagst."

Während sie durch die nur spärlich beleuchteten Gänge eilten, flüsterte Hermione auf einmal. „Warum hat Harry eigentlich nicht auf der Karte der Rumtreiber nachgesehen, wer das war?"

„Er hat sie nicht."

„Was? Wieso nicht?"

„Die hat er Neville geborgt. Der wollte sich heute mit Luna treffen."

Hermione schnappte nach Luft. „Du? Harry? Neville? Luna? Haben wir eigentlich Frühling oder warum schießen hier allerorten die Hormone quer?"

Sie erreichten das dritte Stockwerk völlig unbehelligt. Falls Filch oder Mrs. Norris unterwegs waren, dann in einem anderen Teil des Schlosses und wer immer heute Nacht der verantwortliche Lehrer für die Patrouillen war, ließ sich nirgendwo blicken. Sie sahen sich um. Auch hier war alles leer, nicht einmal die Geister waren unterwegs.

„Und ihr seid sicher, dass es nicht Peeves war, der euch erschreckt hat?"

Ginny verdrehte die Augen. „Mione, wirklich mal!"

„Ist ja schon gut, ich…" Hermione unterbrach sich. „Hör mal!", flüsterte sie. Sie standen und lauschten.

Aus dem Klassenzimmer für Zauberkunst drangen gedämpfte Geräusche, als ob jemand dabei war, ihn zu verwüsten. Normalerweise hätte Hermione sofort auf Peeves getippt, doch seit ihrem Erlebnis mit den Trollen war sie nicht mehr so schnell dabei, den Poltergeist zu verurteilen. „Du hast nicht zufällig Harrys Unsichtbarkeitsmantel dabei, oder?", fragte sie.

Der Rotschopf schüttelte den Kopf. „Selbst wenn, es würde trotzdem auffallen, wenn sich die Tür öffnet und wieder schließt." Dann verengten sich ihre Augen, als sie überlegend ihre beste Freundin ansah. „Wie gut bist du im Ignorierzauber?"

Hermione grinste wie eine Katze, die aus dem Sahnetopf geschleckt hatte. „So nahe am Ohnegleichen wie es nur geht", wisperte sie zurück.

„Na dann mach mal, Frau Professor", forderte sie Ginny mit leuchtenden Augen auf. „Wir schauen bloß kurz nach, was da los ist, und wenn es was Ernsthaftes ist, holen wir einen der Lehrer. Wenn es nur Peeves ist, hexen wir ihm einen Schwanz an!"

Hermione nickte kurz und belegte sie beide mit dem Ignorierzauber.

Ein Ignorierzauber war nicht wirklich dazu geeignet, um ungesehen durch die Schule zu schleichen, weil er zwar andere Leute dazu brachte, überall, nur nicht in die Richtung desjenigen zu sehen, der ihn ausgesprochen hatte, aber es machte einen nicht körperlos oder unsichtbar, so dass man jederzeit Gefahr lief, dass jemand über einen stolperte.

Oder noch schlimmer, dass irgendwer anfing, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen, warum man solch eine Abneigung hatte, in eine bestimmte Richtung zu sehen. Doch für einen kurzen Blick ins Klassenzimmer würde es schon reichen, vermutete Hermione.

Sie öffneten die Tür, doch es blieb nicht bei dem kurzen Blick, als sie die Szenerie betrachteten. Hermione glaubte sich in ihren Alptraum zurück versetzt. Es befanden sich zwei Männer in dem Raum, die mit Schwertern aufeinander einhieben. Einer von ihnen war ein sehr großer, schwarzhaariger Mann, der andere so klein, dass man meinen könnte, ein Kind vor sich zu haben.

Doch soweit es die beiden Mädchen beurteilen konnten, waren sie sich durchaus ebenbürtig. Der kleine Kämpfer, den jungen Gryffindors besser bekannt als Professor Flitwick, war soeben agil auf einen Tisch gesprungen und hieb von dort aus auf den Mann namens Severus Snape ein, seines Zeichens Tränkemeister an der ehrwürdigen Schule Hogwarts.

Der dunkle Mann geriet ins Stolpern und warf sich nach hinten, rollte über den nächsten Tisch ab und riss einen Stuhl hoch, in den sogleich das Schwert des kleinen Professors einschlug.

„Du wirst alt und fett, Filius", spottete Snape. „Früher hättest du mich schon längst entwaffnet!"

„Ich spiele ja nur, mein Junge. Wenn du mit dem Schwert so fix wärst wie mit deiner großen Klappe, könnte man dich fast für einen kompetenten Kämpfer halten."

Hermione und Ginny sahen sich mit großen Augen an. Sie hatten den kleinen Professor noch nie so flapsig erlebt.

Ein wuchtiger Zusammenprall der Waffen fegte Flitwick vom Tisch, doch das schien ihn nicht zu stören. Er parierte ein paar Stöße des Tränkemeisters und attackierte dann seine Füße.

„Ah! Soll ich mich hinknien? Schau mir in die Augen, Kleiner!" Snape war geschmeidig zurückgewichen.

„Pah! Dich hole ich jederzeit auf meine Höhe hinunter."

„Filius! Deine Sprache, ich bitte dich! Wie kannst du bei einsvierzig von Höhe sprechen? Tiefe wäre wohl das Wort, welches du benutzen solltest!"

„Schreib du mir nicht vor, welche Worte ich zu wählen habe! Du solltest morgen beim Frühstück Albus bitten, dir seine Brille zu überlassen. Du kannst offensichtlich nicht zwischen einsvierzig und einssechsundvierzig unterscheiden!"

Sie verspotten sich, während sie angriffen oder auswichen, und das so mühelos und so scheinbar ohne Anstrengung, das deutlich wurde, sie machten das nicht zum ersten Mal. „Also _mir_ sind sechs Zentimeter in die Höhe oder Tiefe egal", höhnte Snape, während er einen Gegenstoß führte. „Apropos Brille… kommt dir auch was komisch vor?"

Mit unerwarteter Schnelligkeit flankte er über den nächsten Tisch, wechselte das Schwert in die linke Hand und zog seinen Zauberstab. „Finite incantatem!", donnerte er, und dann weiteten sich seine Augen kurz, als er die beiden Mädchen erkannte.

Auch Flitwick hielt inne und ließ sein Schwert sinken. „Miss Granger, Miss Weasley! Ich schätze, Sie können das erklären?"

Hermione wurde rot. „Ähm, also…" Was, bei Merlins Bart, sollte man sagen, wenn man gerade zwei Lehrer mitten in der Nacht erwischte, die mit Schwertern aufeinander einhieben?

Snape stützte sich auf sein Schwert und runzelte die Stirn. „Letztendlich scheint es uns doch gelungen zu sein, Filius. Miss Granger ist sprachlos. Das war schon lange ein geheimer Traum von mir."

Hermione wunderte sich kurz über seine Träume, doch neben ihr straffte sich Ginny. „Wir haben Lärm gehört und dachten, Todesser oder Trolle wären wieder in die Schule eingedrungen. Wir wollten nur sicher gehen, dass alles in Ordnung ist."

„Alles in Ordnung?", höhnte Snape. „Wie in Ordnung finden Sie es denn, vier Stunden nach der Ausgangssperre durch die Schule zu schleichen?"

„Und es erklärt auch nicht, wie Sie den Lärm hier im dritten Stock hören konnten", warf Flitwick milde erstaunt ein. „Nach meinem letzten Erkenntnisstand befindet sich der Gryffindorturm genau auf der anderen Seite."

Hermione holte tief Luft, und Severus grinste innerlich. _Jetzt bin ich aber gespannt_, dachte er amüsiert. Äußerlich verfinsterte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck nur noch mehr.

„Wir hielten es für unsere Pflicht, nachzuschauen, ob Gefahr für die Schule und Schüler besteht", erklärte Hermione, und dann, ganz leicht, kaum bemerkbar, schlich sich eine leichte Herausforderung in ihre Stimme. „Aber ich bin davon überzeugt, dass morgen beim Frühstück alle sehr beeindruckt sein werden zu hören, dass wir hier an Hogwarts zwei Professoren haben, die mit Schwertern kämpfen können."

_Die kleine Löwin zeigt ihre Krallen, um Punkteabzug und Strafarbeiten zu entgehen_, dachte Severus. Laut sagte er. „Ist das eine Drohung, Miss Granger?"

Sie hob ihre Augenbrauen, ihr Gesicht pure Unschuld. Sogar ihre Augen waren weit aufgerissen. „Drohung, Sir?"

Beinahe hätte er gelacht. Beinahe. Er drehte sich zu Flitwick um. „Ich bin für Obliviaten und mindestens 100 Punkte Abzug – pro Person."

Der kleine Professor grinste erst ihn und dann die beiden Mädchen an. „So sehr auch ich befürchte, dass Gryffindor dieses Jahr wieder den Pokal holt und wir es nur auf diese Art verhindern können, so entsteht doch eine bedeutende Erklärungsnot, wenn wir darauf angesprochen werden, wieso mitten in der Nacht 200 Punkte abgezogen wurden, und die Übeltäter keinerlei Erinnerung mehr daran haben, wie es passiert ist."

Snape nickte gedankenvoll. „Da ist was dran. Also müssen wir uns von zwei kleinen Mädchen erpressen lassen, um sicher zu stellen, dass nicht morgen die gesamte Schule von zwei schwertschwingenden Lehrern redet?"

„Wir sind nicht klein!", protestierte Ginny ärgerlich. „Wir sind beide volljährig!"

„Und ich habe keine Ahnung, was Sie mit Erpressung meinen, Professor!", schob Hermione hinterher.

„Es sieht beinahe so aus, Severus, dass wir uns auf ein – beinahe hätte ich gesagt Gentlemans Agreement – einlassen müssen." Flitwick sah nicht verärgert aus.

Snape glitt geschmeidig zu den Mädchen hinüber. Er hob sein Schwert und fuhr mit dem Daumen prüfend über die Klinge. „Also…", grollte er so tief, dass es kaum noch verständlich war. Ein Schauer lief Hermione über den Rücken, aber sie war sich nicht sicher, dass es wirklich Furcht war.

„Meine Damen, Sie werden jetzt unbehelligt ins Bett gehen und das heutige Ereignis so sicher vergessen, als stünden Sie unter einem Obliviatezauber. Anderenfalls…"

Er hob seine linke Augenbraue, und die Mädchen nickten eilig, wandten sich um und hetzten davon. Flitwick stellte sich neben Severus und sah ihnen nach. „Du hast immer noch die Fähigkeit, selbst die älteren und mutigeren Schüler einzuschüchtern", bemerkte er im Plauderton.

Der dunkle Mann schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich glaube nicht, dass Miss Weasley oder Miss Granger sehr eingeschüchtert waren. Ich schätze, die Zeiten, in denen ich ihnen Angst machen konnte, sind vorbei." Seine Lippen kräuselten sich, als er auf seinen kleinen Freund und Lehrer hinab sah. „Schade eigentlich."

_Denn dann_, fügte er in Gedanken hinzu, _würde ich vielleicht aufhören, dauernd über eine gewisse kleine Gryffindor nachzudenken._

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

„Miss Granger, Mister Potter!" Severus ließ die beiden an sich vorbei in sein Quartier eintreten. Harry sah sich kurz um, registrierte die dunkle holzgetäfelte Wand, die zwei gemütlichen, sehr maskulinen dunkelbraunen Sessel und den kleinen Tisch direkt vor dem Kamin, den tiefen, flauschigen Teppich.

Seine Augen weiteten sich kurz. „Was macht denn Krummbein hier?"

„Ich glaube, er hat sich mit Amigo angefreundet", antwortete Hermione, die den Falken streichelte.

Severus lehnte an der Wand und verschränkte seine Arme. Er ließ Harry Zeit, sich umzusehen und sich mit seiner unbehaglichen Situation abzufinden. _Du kannst dich in der Bibliothek amüsieren, Löwin!_

Sie runzelte die Stirn. _Ich denke, ich soll dabei bleiben, damit ihr euch benehmt? _

_Du bist ja da, und ich werde ihn schon nicht auffressen. Soweit ich mich erinnere, hat er _mir_ wehgetan, als wir unsere letzte Okklumentikstunde hatten, nicht umgekehrt._

_Du hast uns überhaupt noch nie wehgetan._

Er lächelte sie kurz an. _Glaub nicht, dass ich nicht manchmal darüber nachgedacht habe…_

Harry sah plötzlich zu Hermione. „Ihr tut es gerade, stimmt´s? Ihr redet miteinander?"

Sie nickte, und Harry schüttelte sich kurz. Dann straffte er sich und sah Snape direkt in die Augen. „Sir…" Er zögerte kurz, doch der Sprechende Hut hatte ihn nicht umsonst nach Gryffindor einsortiert.

„Ich möchte nicht behaupten, dass sich für mich alles geändert hat, nur weil ich jetzt sicher weiß, dass Sie immer Dumbledores Mann waren und sind." Er holte tief Luft und wurde ein wenig rot.

„Aber ich möchte mich dafür entschuldigen, dass ich an Ihnen gezweifelt und Ihnen misstraut habe, und ich danke Ihnen dafür, dass Sie wiederholt mein Leben gerettet haben. Und das von Hermione und wahrscheinlich von allen anderen hier an dieser Schule."

„Hat Miss Granger Sie zu dieser kleinen Ansprache animiert?"

Ärger flammte in Harrys Blick auf. „Ich brauche Hermione wahrscheinlich oft genug für meine Hausaufgaben und ich wäre ohne sie verraten und verkauft, aber meine Fehler eingestehen kann ich auch noch allein!"

„Gut gebrüllt, Löwe! Akzeptiert. Und da wir gerade dabei sind, reinen Tisch zu machen, kann ich Ihnen versichern, dass ich Sie weder hasse noch mehr verabscheue als jeden anderen hier an dieser Schule. Ich habe auch Ihren Vater oder Ihren Paten nicht gehasst, obwohl ich zugeben muss, dass ich niemals ein Freund der beiden geworden wäre, selbst wenn die Umstände anders gewesen wären."

Harry streckte herausfordernd sein Kinn vor. „Okay", sagte er. „Akzeptiert."

Severus nickte Hermione zu. „Miss Granger, Sie haben jetzt die Gelegenheit, sich selbst zu beschäftigen. Sie wissen ja, wo sich die Bücher befinden. Seien Sie ruhig und stören Sie uns nicht, da Okklumentik mit sehr viel Konzentration verbunden ist, und Mister Potter keine Ablenkung gebrauchen kann."

„Wäre es nicht gut, wenn ich auch Okklumentik lernen würde? Oder sogar Legilimens?"

Der Tränkemeister seufzte. „Ich werde Sie Okklumentik lehren, Miss Granger, ein anderes Mal jedenfalls. Was Legilimens angeht – das ist für Sie beide unmöglich."

„Wieso kann ich es nicht lernen?"

„So bedauerlich das sein mag, nicht jeder Zauberer oder jede Hexe kann alles lernen. So wie wir beide im Gegensatz zu Mister Potter niemals in der Lage sein werden, Parsel zu sprechen, so können Sie beide kein Legilimens lernen und auch Okklumentik nur in beschränkten Maße. Es ist eine besondere Fähigkeit. Ich glaube, Muggelärzte würden es ein Gen nennen."

„Ein Gen für Parsel oder Legilimens?"

„Genau das. Wenn Sie uns jetzt entschuldigen würden?" Er drängte sie mit sanfter Gewalt in seine Bibliothek und schlug ihr die Tür vor der Nase zu.

Er drehte sich zu Harry um. „Setzen Sie sich, Mister Potter. Ich möchte, dass Sie sich entspannen." Harry zog eine Grimasse, und Severus grinste innerlich. „Für jemanden, der bereits vier- oder fünfmal dem Dunklen Lord gegenüber gestanden hat, sollte es ein Leichtes sein, mit seinem Lehrer für Zaubertränke klar zu kommen."

Severus ließ sich ihm gegenüber in dem anderen Sessel nieder. „Oder nimmt Ihr Irrwicht neuerdings meine Gestalt an?"

Harry starrte ihn verblüfft an. Snape machte doch wohl keine Scherze, oder? „Wenn, dann bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob ich ihn genauso gut ausstatten könnte, wie es Neville gelungen ist", antwortete er und konnte ein breites Grinsen nicht verhindern.

Der linke Mundwinkel des Tränkemeisters hob sich minimal. Seine schlanken Finger spielten mit seinem Zauberstab. „Stellen Sie sich einen Irrwicht vor, der gerade Ihre düstersten Ängste verkörpert, Mister Potter. Und dann versuchen Sie, Neville Longbottom dazwischen zu schieben. Er ist Ihr Schutzschild. Ich bin jetzt Ihr Irrwicht. Bereit?"

Er forschte in dem Gesicht seines Schülers. Harry atmete tief ein und aus, dann nickte er.

„Legilimens!", murmelte Severus. Er brauchte dafür an und für sich weder einen Zauberstab noch gesprochene Worte, er brauchte eigentlich nicht einmal Augenkontakt oder die unmittelbare Nähe zu demjenigen, in dessen Kopf er eindringen wollte. Aber es vereinfachte die Sache doch bedeutend, und für Harry war es stressfreier, wenn er wusste, was und wann es passierte.

Harrys Gedanken waren in Aufruhr, sein Adrenalin schoss in die Höhe, als er die Präsenz des Tränkemeisters verspürte, als er merkte, wie sich der andere anschickte, sein Inneres zu erforschen. Verzweifelt dachte er an Neville, stellte sich den groß gewachsenen, etwas tollpatschigen Freund mit den breiten Schultern vor. Dann schweifte seine Konzentration ab, doch auch der Tränkemeister zog sich zurück.

„Mister Potter!" Harry öffnete die Augen. „Vielleicht war Longbottom doch keine so gute Idee, wenn Sie dann versuchen, mich mit der Kröte aus Ihren Gedanken zu vertreiben!" Die schmalen Lippen Snapes kräuselten sich. „Versuchen Sie, fixiert zu bleiben. Ich habe kein Bedürfnis danach, heute Nacht im Schlaf von warzenübersäten Kröten verfolgt zu werden."

Harry lächelte schwach. „Tut mir Leid, Sir. Aber Neville und seine Kröte sind in meinem Kopf irgendwie eins."

„Dann lassen Sie die Kröte wenigstens nicht allein dastehen. Okay, neuer Versuch! Aufgepasst – Legilimens!"

Wieder drang er ein, und wieder versuchte Harry, Neville als Schutzschild zu formieren. Diesmal schwoll die Kröte überdimensional an und verdeckte sowohl seinen Freund als auch alles andere, bis sie zur Seite geschoben wurde, und der Tränkemeister wieder die Kontrolle über Harrys Gedanken übernahm, dann jedoch sofort abbrach.

„Schon besser!", sagte Severus. Er betrachtete den heftig atmenden schwarzhaarigen jungen Mann vor sich. Harry schlug wieder die Augen auf.

„Ich kann das nicht!", sagte er verzweifelt. „Ich kann mich nicht konzentrieren. Sobald Sie oder jemand anders versuchen, bei mir einzudringen, will ich nur noch meine Gedanken schützen. Ich kann mich nicht auf gedankliche Schutzschilder konzentrieren!"

„Doch, können Sie. Sonst wäre die Kröte nicht so riesig geworden. Es ist alles eine Frage des Trainings. Im Quidditch sind Sie ein Naturtalent, aber wären Sie ohne Training so stetig erfolgreich?" Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Also suchen Sie jetzt die Stärke in sich, die Sie im Quidditch haben, konzentrieren Sie sich auf das Gefühl, das Sie verspüren, wenn der Wind durch Ihr Haar pfeift, wenn Sie sich im Sturzflug auf dem Schnatz stürzen. Wenn sich Ihre Hand um den Schnatz schließt und Sie wissen, dass Ihre Mannschaft gewonnen hat!"

Harry betrachtete seinen Lehrer, als sähe er ihn zum ersten Mal. Was wusste Snape schon vom Quidditchspielen? Er hätte gemeint, nichts, doch so, wie er darüber redete, musste er einfach Erfahrung haben! „Haben Sie das, Mister Potter?" Er nickte.

Eine Gänsehaut lief über seine Haut, als er dieses Mal Neville als Schutzschild aufbaute, und sich gleichzeitig vorstellte, zu fliegen. Neville wurde größer, pumpte sich auf wie ein Bodybuilder, seine Arme breiteten sich aus und er stand da mit wehenden Haaren und brüllte: „Bis hierher und nicht weiter!"

Severus schaffte es auch diesmal, durch die Barriere zu kommen, doch selbst er konnte spüren, dass sie stärker war und länger hielt als bei den letzten Versuchen. Er blieb kurz präsent und ließ Harry dagegen ankämpfen, dann ließ er ab.

Sein Lächeln blieb Harry verborgen, weil es sich nur auf seine Augen erstreckte, doch seine Stimme klang amüsiert. „Bis hierher und nicht weiter? Ich wusste ja, dass Gryffindors theatralisch sind, aber das war selbst für Ihre Verhältnisse schon übertrieben! Und dann noch Neville Longbottom mit Muskeln wie Hagrid!"

Harry grinste schwach. „Also ich fand das gut", murmelte er.

„Besser er als eine aufgepumpte Kröte", stimmte Snape zu. „Es reicht für heute", entschied er dann, als er die mentale Erschöpfung des jungen Gryffindors bemerkte. _Du kannst dich wieder zu uns gesellen, Löwin_, dachte er dann. Hermione kam so schnell aus seiner Bibliothek geschossen, als hätte sie bereits hinter der Tür auf seine Aufforderung gewartet.

„Es macht mir Angst, wenn ihr das tut", sagte Harry zu Niemandem bestimmten. Snape zuckte nur mit den Achseln und levitierte einen großen Pott heiße Schokolade in seine Hand.

„Trinken Sie das, Mister Potter. Dobby schwört auf seine beruhigende Wirkung, und ich würde mich niemals mit einem Hauselfen anlegen."

„Dobby? Sie kennen Dobby?"

„Nachdem ich herausgefunden hatte, dass er es war, der mir das Dianthuskraut gestohlen hatte…"

„Ups!" Harry verschluckte sich fast an seiner Schokolade.

„…beschloss ich, dass es eine Verschwendung seiner und meiner Talente wäre, nicht miteinander in Kontakt zu bleiben."

„Und das heißt was?", fragte Hermione misstrauisch.

„Ich konnte ihn davon überzeugen, mit der Hilfe des Schulleiters natürlich, dass ich – was auch immer dagegen sprechen sollte – nur eines im Sinn habe."

„Uns zu schützen", fiel Hermione ein. „Er war also in euer kleines Theaterstück eingeweiht. Er wusste, dass Dumbledore nicht tot war. Und er hat Sie über unsere Suche nach den Horkruxen auf dem Laufenden gehalten."

Severus nickte. „Er hat uns ausspioniert?", fragte Harry entsetzt.

„Er hat euch genauso schützen wollen. Er ist euer Freund", verbesserte der dunkle Mann. „Er hatte einfach mehr Informationen gehabt als ihr."

„Aber…"

„Nichts aber, Mister Potter. Wann lernen Sie endlich, dass man manchmal auch Hilfe akzeptieren muss?"

Harry schloss den Mund und dachte nach. Hermione war natürlich die erste gewesen, die es bemerkt hatte, denn sie hatte an einem bestimmten Punkt ihrer Suche gesagt, dass es ihr manchmal fast zu leicht vorkam, wie sie die Informationen über die Horkruxe erhielten. Und aus ein oder zwei potenziell gefährlichen Situation waren sie erstaunlich schnell heraus gekommen.

„Hermione hat es gemerkt", sagte er laut. „Sie hat gesagt, Sie hätte manchmal das Gefühl, wir hätten einen geheimnisvollen Freund, der uns hilft."

Snapes Lippen kräuselten sich, als er seine beiden Gäste betrachtete. „Miss Granger entgeht nicht viel", bestätigte er. Sie wurde rot bei seinem offensichtlichen Lob. „Fühlen Sie sich jetzt besser, Mister Potter?"

„Ja, Sir."

„Lehnen Sie sich zurück und entspannen Sie sich. Sie haben sich heute gut gehalten, und ich werde meinen Teil der Vereinbarung einhalten."

„Sie geben mir wirklich Ihre Erinnerung an meine Mutter?"

„Sie haben daran gezweifelt." Hätte Harry es nicht besser gewusst, er hätte geschworen, dass in der Stimme des Tränkemeisters Verletzlichkeit geklungen hatte.

„Ähm – nein, Sir", log er verzweifelt.

Snape beugte sich über ihn und starrte ihm mit seinen tiefschwarzen Augen an. „Ich werde mich von Miss Granger unterstützen lassen. Vergessen Sie Kino oder Fernsehen."

„Was wissen Sie schon von Kino oder Fernsehen?"

„Ich bin der Halbblutprinz", antwortete Severus ernsthaft und griff nach Hermiones Hand, während er seine Finger an die Schläfen Harrys legte.

Harry fand sich in einem dunklen Kellergang wieder. Vor ihm hatte sich eine Gruppe von Dritt- oder Viertklässlern zu einem Kreis geschlossen, aus dessen Inneren dumpfe, klatschende Geräusche drangen. Er drängte sich problemlos hindurch, schaudernd bei dem Gefühl, durch die Körper zu gleiten.

Im Inneren des Kreises wurde ein schwarzhaariger Junge von zwei größeren Jungen festgehalten, während ein massiger, etwa vierzehnjähriger Bursche vor ihnen stand. Blut rann dem Opfer aus einer Platzwunde am Kopf, hervorgerufen durch den Stupor, der ihn zuvor gegen die Wand geschmettert hatte.

„Ein dreckiges Halbblut, hm?", sagte der Klotz, der vor ihnen stand. Klatsch! Eine heftige Ohrfeige riss den Kopf des jungen Snape zur Seite. Er bäumte sich in den Armen seiner Bewacher auf, nur um wieder niedergedrückt zu werden. „Und du glaubst, dass das keine Rolle spielt?" Klatsch! Wieder eine Ohrfeige. Die Wange färbte sich rot und begann anzuschwellen.

„Wir sind Slytherins! Bei uns haben Halb- und Schlammblüter nichts zu suchen!" Die dritte Ohrfeige. Die Gruppe johlte. „Du wärst besser bei den dreckigen Gryffindors einsortiert worden. Die sind ja bekanntermaßen sogar Muggelfreunde!"

Wieder und wieder schlug der Junge zu, immer auf dieselbe Stelle. Tränen strömten dem kleineren Jungen über die Wangen, doch kein Ton drang aus seinem Mund. Der Hass, der aus seinen schwarzen Augen sprühte, hätte empfindlichere Menschen zum Nachdenken gebracht.

„Was ist hier los?", fragte plötzlich eine scharfe weibliche Stimme. „Macht Platz!" Ein Mädchen, schon fast eine junge Frau von siebzehn oder achtzehn Jahren teilte die Schülermasse wie einst Moses das Rote Meer. Das Abzeichen des Headgirls glitzerte auf ihrem Umhang. Entsetzt starrte sie auf die Szene. Dann flammte Wut in ihren auffallend grünen Augen auf.

„Ihr spinnt wohl! Lasst ihn sofort los!" Sie riss ihren Zauberstab aus dem Ärmel und richtete ihn auf den massigen Jungen. „Wenn du glaubst, dass du damit durchkommst, Bush, dann hast du dich geirrt. Und ihr anderen verschwindet, sofort!"

Die Slytherins traten vorsichtig den Rückzug an. „Bush, Blair und Cheney, ich werde euch eurem Hauslehrer und dem Schulleiter melden. Und 30 Punkte Abzug für Slytherin für absolut unakzeptables Verhalten einem Mitschüler gegenüber!"

Bush protestierte. „30 Punkte, Evans? Du kannst nicht…"

Sie stemmte ihre Hände in ihre Hüften. „Ich kann und ich werde. Und übrigens: 30 Punkte für jeden von euch. Jetzt macht, dass ihr wegkommt, bevor ich meine gute Erziehung vergesse!" Ihr Zauberstab blieb solange auf die drei Jungen gerichtet, bis sie um die nächste Biegung verschwunden waren.

Sie kniete sich neben den schwarzhaarigen Jungen, der an der Wand zusammengesackt war. „Hi, Großer. Ich bin Lily Evans, die Schulsprecherin. Du bist einer der Erstklässler, richtig? Wie heißt du?"

„Severus Snape", stöhnte der kleinere Junge.

„Severus", wiederholte sie sanft, streckte eine Hand aus und fuhr ihm durch das Haar, um seine Platzwunde zu betrachten. „Meinst du, du bist in der Lage aufzustehen, damit ich dich in den Krankenflügel bringen kann?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich will nicht in den Krankenflügel. Bitte! Lass mich einfach hier sitzen, und in ein paar Minuten gehe ich in meinen Schlafsaal."

Sie schien darüber nachzudenken. Mit ihrem Zauberstab fuhr sie kurz über seinen Körper und murmelte einen Diagnosespruch. „Na schön", stimmte sie dann zu. „Du bist also ein kleiner Held und willst im Verborgenen deine Wunden lecken."

Sie setzte sich neben ihm auf den kalten Steinboden. „Erzählst du mir, wieso deine eigenen Hausmitglieder so… unfreundlich zu dir waren?"

„Mein Vater war ein Muggel", wisperte er beschämt.

„Na und?", sagte sie leichthin, obwohl sie offensichtlich wütend war.

„Er war ein _Muggel_!", sagte der kleine Snape betont.

„Meine Eltern sind beide Muggel." Lily grinste breit. „Und? Wachsen mir jetzt Hörner aus der Stirn?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein", antwortete er. „Aber meine Mutter ist eine reinblütige Prince", fuhr er dann erklärend fort.

Das Grinsen in Lilys Gesicht verbreiterte sich. „Na dann… Wenn wieder einmal ein paar deiner _Freunde_ wegen deiner Herkunft auf dich losgehen, dann sag ihnen einfach, du bist ein Prinz. Ein echter, reinblütiger Halbblutprinz."

Er lachte völlig unvermittelt und strahlte sie an. Lily betrachtete ihn aufmerksam. „In ein paar Jahren, mein kleiner Freund Severus, wirst du reihum die Mädchenherzen brechen." Sie wuschelte ihm durch das Haar. „Denk an meine Worte: mit _dem_ Lächeln und _diesen_ Augen werden sie dir in Scharen nachlaufen…"

Er runzelte die Stirn. „Ehrlich?"

Sie lachte wieder. „Klar. Ich habe Erfahrungen mit Herzensbrechern, das kannst du mir glauben. Und wenn ich je einen gesehen habe, dann jetzt und hier."

Sein Gesicht verfinsterte sich. „Das ist schlecht", murmelte er fast unhörbar. Er erhob sich und rieb abwesend seine geschwollene Wange.

Auch sie stand auf. „Ich bringe dich zu deinem Gemeinschaftsraum, nur zur Sicherheit." Ihre Hand lag den ganzen Weg auf seiner Schulter, und als er ihr verlegen vor dem Portrait zu seinem Gemeinschaftsraum danken wollte, beugte sie sich zu ihm hinunter. Ihr rotblondes Haar kitzelte seine Wange. „Wenn du mir danken willst, Freund Severus, dann lass niemals zu, dass du dich deiner Herkunft schämst." Sie streckte ihre Hand aus. „Versprichst du mir das?"

Der kleine Junge nickte ernsthaft und schüttelte ihre Hand. Und Harry fand sich plötzlich wieder in dem Sessel vor dem Kamin, und die nachtschwarzen Augen des Jungen starrten ihn aus dem Gesicht des Mannes an, zu dem er geworden war.

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

Harry zerrte Hermione ungeduldig mit sich. „Wo willst du hin? Das ist nicht der Weg zu unserem Turm, und nicht einmal der Weg zur Küche", stellte sie fest.

Ihr schwarzhaariger Freund sah sich kurz um. „Ich will ins Pokalzimmer."

„Was…?"

„Snape. Ich glaube, er hat mal Quidditch gespielt."

Hermione zuckte mit den Schultern. „Du meinst, _Professor_ Snape. Selbst wenn?"

„Ich wette, er war Sucher. So wie er darüber geredet hat, kann er gar keine andere Position gespielt haben. Ich will es wissen, Mione. Nun komm schon."

„Ich dachte, ihr habt Okklumentik geübt. Jetzt muss ich erfahren, dass ihr euch über Quidditch unterhalten habt."

„Ach, Quatsch. Aber Okklumentik ist ein bisschen so wie einen Patronus zu beschwören, man braucht starke Vorstellungskraft, und Snape hat mir geraten, etwas von dem Quidditchgefühl zu verwenden." Er stieß die Tür zu dem Pokalzimmer auf.

„Professor Snape!", verbesserte sie automatisch. „Ich glaube, du irrst dich. Ron hat doch hier mal einen ganzen Nachmittag lang putzen müssen. Glaubst du nicht, er hätte es erwähnt, wenn er seinen Namen gesehen hätte?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Lass uns einfach mal nachschauen." Sie sahen sich jeden einzelnen Pokal an, doch nirgends stand der Name Severus Snape.

„Okay, du hattest Recht. Ich habe mich geirrt", sagte Harry schließlich.

Hermione antwortete nicht. Sie stand mit nachdenklichem Gesicht zwischen zwei Vitrinen. „Mione? Was hast du?"

„Vielleicht hast du dich ja auch gar nicht geirrt", sagte sie langsam. „Hier sind die ganzen Pokale, die das Team deines Vaters erobert hat. Übrigens sechs Jahre lang hintereinander, falls es dich interessiert. Wenn wir davon ausgehen, dass du der einzige in den letzten hundert Jahren bist, der bereits im ersten Jahr im Team mitspielen durfte, müsste Se… Professor Snape ab dem Jahr gespielt haben, in dem James Potter bereits die Schule verlassen hat."

Falls Harry ihr Ausrutscher aufgefallen war, hatte er nicht vor, ihn zu kommentieren. „Ja, und?"

„Und hier fehlen die sechs Jahre, die dem letzten Jahr deines Vaters folgen. Ich wette, das ist genau die Zeit, in der er gespielt hat, und sein Team hat immer gewonnen. Die ganzen sechs Jahre lang. Wie dein Vater. Entweder er selbst oder Professor Dumbledore haben die Pokale entfernt, weil irgendwer vielleicht einmal auf die Diskrepanz zwischen dem angeblichen Alter von Professor Snape und den Jahren auf dem Pokalen aufmerksam geworden wäre."

Harry nickte langsam. „Und ich wette, man findet auch nirgends Jahrbücher aus der Zeit, in der er selbst hier zur Schule gegangen ist. Aber dann muss es trotzdem einen Haufen Leute geben, die sich an einen Sucher namens Snape erinnern, besonders wenn er so erfolgreich war."

„Gedächtniszauber oder … warte mal. Es gibt da einen Trank, der, eine Stunde nach einem Ereignis eingenommen, bestimmte Ereignisse löschen kann. Und was gibt's immer nach einem Spiel?"

„Dinner!", Harry grinste.

„Genau. Ich wette, Professor Dumbledore hat dafür gesorgt, dass er trotz allem etwas hatte, was ihm Spaß machte und hat die Erinnerung dann bei den Beteiligten gelöscht."

„Bei ihm nicht", murmelte Harry.

„Nein, fliegen macht ihm Spaß. Er …" Sie räusperte sich kurz. „Harry, er nutzt oft das Motorrad von Sirius. Und er hat vor, es gegen Voldemort einzusetzen."

Zu ihrem Erstaunen regte sich ihr Freund nicht auf. „Ich hatte mich schon gefragt, wie ihr nach Edinburgh gekommen seid", sagte er gedankenvoll. Hermione nickte.

Sie kehrten in den Gryffindorturm zurück, wo Harry mit Ron eine Partie Schach spielte. Doch an diesem Abend redete er nicht mehr viel.


	17. Chapter 17

Yeappeh! 100 Reviews! Lasst euch alle mal drücken!

Dieses Kapitel widme ich padme!

Malina: ich freue mich immer über Lob, aber konstruktive Kritik ist auch willkommen, dann weiß ich wenigstens, wo es noch hapert…ebenfalls einen guten Rutsch (kein Problem bei dem momentanen Glatteis…)

Mrs. Skinner: ja, ich war mit Lady Ro in der Hinsicht auch nicht sehr glücklich… ich meine, ehrlich mal, wer trauert schon über zwanzig Jahre einer Verflossenen hinterher? Zumal wenn es sich um eine Jugendliebe handelt? Übrigens schreibe ich jeden Tag, aber ich bin ca. zehn Kapitel im Voraus, und es dauert nicht mehr lange, bis ich fertig bin… (für euch natürlich noch ein bisschen länger…)

LMA23: Merlin, ich hoffe nur, dass deine Oma nie rausbekommt, dass ich es bin, die dich zu einer so unangenehmen Tischpartnerin macht – du weißt, wie unangenehm Omas werden können… :D dein Satz über mein Schreiben, oh Merlin! Werde ich jemals wieder mit einer normalen Gesichtsfarbe rumlaufen – ich glaube nicht, danke! Cola-Werbung mit Sev? Mir ist so heiß, ich springe mal eben in den Schnee (dobbyundwinky, dobbyundwinky – gutes Mantra, jetzt geht´s mir auch besser!)… die Geschichte hat jetzt ca. 28 Kapitel, aber es kommen wohl noch ein paar dazu, genau kann ich es nicht sagen, aber ich nähere mich langsam dem Ende)… Kurzfassen ist keine meiner Stärken…

Poetica Licentia: hm, ich bin eigentlich davon ausgegangen, dass die Prophezeiung mit der Schlange vor Severus´ Geburt gemacht wurde, und Albus sie auf seinen Enkel bezogen hat. Und natürlich konnte er nicht davon ausgehen, dass sie tatsächlich für Sev galt, aber Prophezeiungen passen ja immer auf alle und nichts (wie Horoskope, man muss sie sich halt passend machen)… und er hat auch nicht gewusst, dass sein Enkel misshandelt wurde, Sev hat nie was davon gesagt… natürlich liegt Mione richtig… Know-it-all… :D … ja, ich brauche Sev noch als guten Flieger… siehe Kampf gegen Voldemort!!!

la dame: na ja, zumindest Toleranz, hoffe ich doch… jetzt muss sich Sev ja nicht mehr hasserfüllt geben, seine Tarnung ist eh hinfällig…

Sepsis: ja, ja, da wäre Hermione ja beinahe was entschlüpft… aber Harry ist nicht dumm, ihm wird klar sein, dass die beiden, wenn sie „reden", kaum mehr förmlich miteinander umgehen werden…

WatchersGoddess: die Kanne mit Butterbier von Sev, meinte ich, die ich dir in der Privatmail versprochen hatte… eine ganze Kanne, nur für dich:D … also, ich bin ein großer Verehrer Dumbledores, und ich mochte es auch nicht, was Lady Ro im 7. Band alles so ans Licht gezerrt hat… aber andererseits: ohne meinen Ärger über Bd. 7 hätte ich mich nie hingesetzt und selbst geschrieben – und vor allem nach Gleichgesinnten gesucht, so bin ich ja auf gestoßen… Lily… hm… dich hätte das irritiert? Also, ich bin von mir ausgegangen, ich bin Trainer in einem SV mit Kids zwischen 9 – 13, und glaube mir, wenn du da einem sagst, er wird mal ein Herzensbrecher, dann ist Naserümpfen noch die freundlichste Antwort…lach, nein, deine Reviews stören mich überhaupt nicht, umso länger, umso besser (finde ich!!!)… noch einmal eine ganze Kanne mit Butterbier á la Tränkemeister rüberschieb…

Padme: ja, ich muss mich auch bei dir noch einmal entschuldigen, ich kann nur wiederholen, ich wusste nicht, dass das frei geschalten werden musste, deshalb meine verspätete Reaktion… ABER: ich freue mich, dass es dir gefällt, heiße Schokolade von Dobby anbiete…

Majin Micha: ja, ich persönlich mag den Neville sehr, der weckt bei mir immer einen Beschützerinstinkt, und ich fand es gut, dass er auch mal als Schutz herhalten durfte… Majin, du verfolgst mich schon im Schlaf: Kuss, Kuss, KUSS! Nimm das Mantra von LMA23, das wirkt bei mir auch immer abkühlend: dobbyundwinky, dobbyundwinky… liebe Grüße!!!

anjahexe: tatsächlich hatte ich das Kapitel schon geschrieben, bevor hier alle KUSS, KUSS gebrüllt hatten, aber beim nochmaligen Lesen ist mir das auch aufgefallen, und ich habe auch gelacht… man hat dich nicht an deinen PC gelassen? Ist doch manchmal wie verhext…:D

Little-Fawkes: ja, nur Sev kann die Verbindung herstellen, da Hermione das „Legilimens-Gen" fehlt… langsam habe ich echt Angst, noch ein chap ohne Kuss einzustellen – werde ich irgendwann geteert und gefedert? (diabolisch Hände reibt…)

bengisu: du hast Recht, sie steuern unaufhaltsam darauf zu… und Albus ist ein Fuchs und selbst ein verdammter Know-it-all, der hat schon seine Ahnungen… müsste es dann aber nicht eigentlich Schwiegerenkelin heißen?

17. Kapitel

Bereits am nächsten Tag begann das Training für die höheren Klassen in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Harry hatte Hermione gebeten, ihn zu unterstützen, und sie hatten zusammen über eine Menge Flüche und Gegenflüche entschieden, die ihnen nützlich vorkamen.

Harry würde jeden Abend zwanzig Leute unterrichten, nicht immer dieselben, da es sich um fast hundert Schüler handelte, die im entsprechenden Alter waren, und er außerdem auch mit Remus Lupin durchwechselte.

Ron hatte geschmollt, bis ihm Hermione erklärt hatte, dass er besser Remus unterstützen sollte, der mit Sicherheit noch einen kompetenten Kämpfer brauchen würde. Ron hatte seine Bemühungen um Hermione wieder aufgenommen, obwohl sie ihm bereits vor einem halben Jahr versichert hatte, dass sie in ihm einen ihrer besten Freunde sah – nicht mehr, aber auch nicht weniger.

Er war manchmal unerträglich stur, aber seit sie wieder nach Hogwarts zurückgekommen war, hatte sie so viel um die Ohren gehabt, dass sie nur wenig Gelegenheit gehabt hatte, sich um Ron – oder was das betraf, auch ihre anderen Freunde – zu kümmern.

So genoss sie die Zeit, die sie jetzt mit Harry und den anderen verbrachte, auch wenn das bedeutete, dass sie sich unerbittlich mit Flüchen beschäftigen musste; sie musste ausweichen, angreifen, Schutzschilde kreieren, und vor allem andere Schüler – meist die Fünftklässler – davon abhalten, sich selbst oder andere in die Luft zu jagen.

Dementsprechend erschöpft klopfte sie an diesem Abend an die Tür von Severus Snape, um ihren „Strafarbeiten" nachzukommen. Als auch nach einer Minute noch niemand öffnete, wisperte sie _Constant vigilant_ und ließ sich selbst ein. Der Raum war nur durch ein paar Kerzen erleuchtet und bis auf Amigo, der auf seinem Pfosten schlief, leer.

Hermione runzelte die Stirn. Sie hatte den Tränkemeister bis auf die Mahlzeiten abgesehen heute noch nicht zu Gesicht bekommen, doch sicherlich hätte er sie benachrichtigt, wenn er diesen Abend etwas anderes vorgehabt hätte.

Hermione ließ sich seufzend in einem der Sessel vor dem Kamin fallen. Sie hatte sich heute Morgen von Poppy wieder Blut abnehmen lassen, und sie hatte einen anstrengenden Tag hinter sich.

Sie rieb sich die Augen und lehnte ihren Kopf zurück. Sie war so müde…

So fand sie eine halbe Stunde später Severus, der sich dafür verfluchte, ihr nicht Bescheid gegeben zu haben, dass er sich verspäten würde. Er war im Verbotenen Wald gewesen und hatte mit Bane geredet, dem Anführer der Zentauren.

Wie immer war es in langwierige Andeutungen ausgeartet, doch er hatte nicht gewagt ungeduldig zu sein noch sich in Gedanken an Hermione zu wenden.

Zentauren waren außerordentlich sensitiv und merkten sofort, wenn jemand Legilimens anwendete; da sie dazu noch außerordentlich paranoid waren, glaubten sie natürlich auch, es würde auf sie angewendet. Das hätte eine Art Supergau bedeutet, und die Gespräche mit den Zentauren waren zu wichtig, als das er sie durch so etwas hätte gefährden wollen.

Aus einem nur ihnen selbst bekannten Grund akzeptierten die Zentauren lediglich Hagrid, Dumbledore und ihn selbst, und sie hatten ihn als Gesprächspartner ausgesucht.

Sie waren zu wichtig für den weiteren Verlauf in diesem Krieg, um ihre Forderungen zu vernachlässigen, denn wenn sie sich entschließen würden, sich einer Seite zuzuwenden, wären sie verlässliche, loyale Verbündete und Kämpfer ohnegleichen.

Severus ließ sich in dem anderen Sessel nieder und betrachtete die junge Gryffindor, die mittlerweile einen Großteil seiner Gedanken beherrschte.

Er hatte nicht gelogen, als er ihr gesagt hatte, dass er nie zuvor eine Freundin wie sie gehabt habe, und das, so vermutete er, war das Problem. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was von ihm als Freund erwartet wurde, oder was er erwarten sollte.

Wie konnte man zugleich Lehrer und Freund sein? Wie schaffte es Remus so scheinbar mühelos, diese beiden Aspekte zu verbinden? Er wusste, dass das Goldene Trio den Werwolf verehrte und respektierte, und dass Lupin ihre Gefühle erwiderte und trotzdem eine gewisse Distanz als Lehrer einhalten konnte.

Er rieb sich das Kinn. Zumindest was diese junge Frau anging, war er sich nicht sicher, inwieweit er noch Distanz halten konnte. Er genoss die Abende, seit sie ihn regelmäßig besuchte, er liebte es, mit ihr zu reden oder Antworten auf Fragen zu suchen, die sich vor ihnen noch nie jemand gestellt hatte.

Ihr Gehirn arbeitete mindestens so schnell und geradlinig wie seines, und er konnte sich darauf verlassen, dass sie seinen Anweisungen beim Brauen prompt und präzise nachkam.

Er konnte sich in ihrer Anwesenheit entspannen; und sie war die einzige, mit der er Billard spielte. Lautlos erhob sich Severus wieder und verschwand im Nebenraum.

Nur Minuten später erwachte Hermione von einem köstlichen Duft. Sie schlug die Augen auf. Severus saß in dem anderen Sessel und beobachtete sie, während er gedankenverloren an einem Krug nippte. Vor ihr auf dem kleinen Tisch stand ein weiterer Krug, und sie erkannte augenblicklich das von ihm verbesserte Butterbier.

Sie richtete sich hastig auf. „Es tut mir Leid…", begann sie, doch er hob nur abwehrend die Hand und nickte dann auffordernd zu dem Krug.

„Ich habe mich verspätet, dir braucht gar nichts Leid zu tun. Wie hat Harry seine Okklumentikstunde verkraftet?"

„Erstaunlich gut, wenn er auch sehr still war." Sie trank von ihrem Butterbier und lächelte ihn dann strahlend an.

Dann überrumpelte ihn ihre Frage. „Warst du ein guter Sucher, Severus?"

Beinahe hätte er sich verschluckt. Verdammt, die Kleine war fast so hinterfotzig wie der Dunkle Lord! „Wovon redest du? Hat man dir einen Plapperfluch verpasst?"

„Harry glaubt, dass du Quidditch gespielt hast, und weißt du, was seltsam ist? Im Pokalzimmer fehlen all die relevanten Jahre, die du hier gelernt hast!"

Der Tränkemeister starrte sie mit finsterem Blick an, und dann murmelte er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen etwas von „unerträglichen, sich einmischenden, ihre schnüffelnden Nasen überall hineinsteckenden, schrecklich neugierigen Gryffindors".

Ihm gefiel auch nicht der selbstzufriedene Blick des Mädchens, als sie sagte: „Ich habe also Recht gehabt. Du warst Sucher. Und du warst verdammt gut, mindestens so gut wie James und Harry Potter."

Es reichte. Er sprang auf, packte sie und zerrte sie aus dem Sessel, warf sie sich über die Schulter und trug sie trotz ihres Protestes und Strampelns zur Tür.

„Raus!", fauchte er, über das wütende Kreischen des abrupt aus dem Schlaf gerissenen Falken hinweg. „Und komm erst wieder, wenn dir klar ist, was der Begriff „Privatsphäre" bedeutet!"

Er warf ihr die Tür vor der Nase zu und stampfte wütend in sein Schlafzimmer, wo er sich an seine Stange hängte und Klimmzüge machte, bis seine Arme brannten.

Doch die ganze Zeit über nistete die verräterische Erkenntnis in seinem Hinterkopf, dass es ein sehr angenehmes Gefühl gewesen war, den warmen Körper des Mädchens beim Tragen an seinem Körper zu spüren, und er wurde noch wütender.

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

Hermione hatte die ganze Nacht wach gelegen. Sie hatte nicht die Absicht gehabt, ihn zu verärgern, und seine Reaktion hatte sie überrascht und erschreckt. War es jetzt schon vorbei mit dieser gerade erst begonnenen Freundschaft? Sie hoffte nicht. Unruhig wälzte sie sich hin und her.

Verdammt, sie betete, dass es nicht vorbei war.

Beim Frühstück stocherte sie lustlos in ihren Rühreiern herum. Es war Samstag, und sie war eine der wenigen, die um diese Zeit schon hier war. Selbst der Lehrertisch war verwaist bis auf Professor Vector, die geistesabwesend ihr Sandwich kaute, während sie das neueste Arithmantikjournal las.

Was sollte sie tun? Hinuntergehen und sich entschuldigen? Aber wofür? Dass sie sich für ihn interessierte? Dass sie mehr über ihn wissen wollte als dass er ein begnadeter Tränkemeister und scharfsinniger Logiker war?

War es verkehrt, hinter die Fassade des Zynikers zu schauen? Das war es doch, was Freunde taten, oder? Sie kümmerten sich umeinander, nahmen Anteil am Leben des anderen.

Der Anblick von Vector erinnerte sie an ihre Arithmantikaufgabe, die sie noch erledigen musste. Sie hatte zwar bis nächsten Mittwoch Zeit, aber was sie jetzt erledigen konnte, würde sie nicht weiter belasten. Sie ging in die Bibliothek, doch eine Stunde später gab sie entnervt auf. Sie hatte sich nicht einmal annähernd konzentrieren können.

Es hatte keinen Sinn. Sie griff ihre Sachen und brachte sie in den Gryffindorturm zurück, dann marschierte sie entschlossen in den Kerker. Sie klopfte an die, ihr inzwischen wohlbekannte, dunkle Tür.

Severus, der erst in den frühen Morgenstunden eingeschlafen war, hatte fürchterliche Laune. Er war erst vor wenigen Minuten aufgewacht und kam soeben aus dem Bad, als es klopfte.

Er fragte sich kurz, was der alte Mann bereits am frühen Morgen von ihm wollte und riss die Tür auf. Und hätte sie beinahe wieder zugeworfen, wenn Hermione nicht geistesgegenwärtig ihren Fuß dazwischen geschoben hätte.

„Ich möchte mit dir reden", sagte sie hastig. „Und ich möchte nur ungern den ganzen Flur zusammen schreien, also lässt du mich besser rein."

Seine Augen verengten sich. „Und was sollte mich davon abhalten, Gryffindor mindestens 1000 Punkte für impertinentes Verhalten einem Mitglied des Lehrkörpers gegenüber abzuziehen?"

„Dein Sinn für Fairness und Gerechtigkeit, nicht zuletzt die Tatsache, dass du im Inneren selbst ein Gryffindor bist?", schlug sie zaghaft vor.

Er zog sie hinein und warf dann die Tür zu, die mit einem befriedigenden Krach schloss. Er drehte sich mit verschränkten Armen zu ihr um. „Also?", zischte er. Sein Gesicht war eine nichts sagende Maske.

Hermione straffte sich innerlich. Es war bestimmt ein gutes Zeichen, dass er nicht sofort losbrüllte und Punkte abzog. Aber sie hatte auf einmal keine Ahnung mehr, was sie ihm sagen könnte. „Du vergeudest meine Zeit, Mädchen. Wenn du nichts zu sagen hast, dann geh!"

Sie schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht, warum du so fürchterlich wütend auf mich bist", sprudelte sie hervor. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen oder tun könnte, damit du es nicht mehr bist.

Ich weiß nur, dass ich deine Freundschaft nicht verlieren will. Ich möchte weiterhin mit dir jeden Abend reden und arbeiten und Billard spielen oder Motorrad fahren, und ich möchte alles über dich wissen.

Ich will wissen, wie du dich hier als Kind gefühlt hast, mit dieser Bürde, die dir der Schulleiter schon mit neun Jahren aufgebunden hat, ich will wissen, ob du einsam warst, ob du an irgendetwas Spaß hattest, was du geliebt hast und was du gehasst hast. Was ist mit deinen Eltern? Warum erzählst du nie von ihnen? Wieso…"

Er unterbrach sie abrupt. „Warum willst du das alles wissen, bei Merlin, verdammt? Was spielt es für dich eine Rolle, wer ich war, wie ich aufgewachsen bin, was ich gefühlt habe? Was geht es dich an, ist das so ein Frauending, oder was?"

„Nein", sagte sie langsam. „Ich möchte es wissen, weil ich dich mag."

Er war auf alles Mögliche vorbereitet, und er hätte alle möglichen raffinierten Erklärungen und Entschuldigen weggewischt, sie mit sarkastischen Bemerkungen und Spott und Hohn überschüttet. Doch diese einfache Erklärung, absolut ehrlich und inbrünstig, entwaffnete ihn wirkungsvoller als alles andere.

Er stützte seine Hände rechts und links ihres Kopfes an der Wand ab. „Und du glaubst, das gibt dir das Recht, alles über mich zu erfahren?", murmelte er seidig. Hermione wurde bewusst, dass er absichtlich in ihren Intimbereich eindrang, um sie einzuschüchtern. Doch sie fühlte sich nicht eingeschüchtert; was zum Teufel fühlte sie eigentlich?

Erst jetzt wurde ihr bewusst, dass er nur mit einem T-Shirt und einer Hose bekleidet war. Ohne seine schweren Roben und mit bloßen Füßen wirkte er weitaus menschlicher und … männlicher, leider.

Seine Haare waren zwar gekämmt, aber noch feucht, kleine Tropfen bahnten sich ihren Weg an seinem Hals entlang und verschwanden dann im Kragen seines schwarzen T-Shirts.

Ihr Blick wanderte den Tropfen hinterher, um nicht in sein Gesicht schauen zu müssen, das ihr viel zu nah war. Sie konnte ihn mit geschlossenen Augen beschreiben. Die hohen Wangenknochen, die dichten, langen Wimpern, die glatten Wangen, den schmalen Mund. Da er sich seit mehr als zwei Wochen nicht mehr verändert hatte, ging sie davon aus, dass die Wirkung des Vielsafttrankes endgültig verschwunden war.

Er war nicht klassisch gutaussehend, dafür war seine Nase zu römisch-griechisch, seine Augenbrauen zu dicht, seine Augen zu schwarz, zu intensiv, doch Hermione hatte sich in letzter Zeit regelmäßig dabei ertappt, dass sie ihn heimlich betrachtete, und dass ihr gefiel, was sie sah.

Und sie mochte sein Aftershave, das war klar. Es war unaufdringlich, aber es hatte sich in ihrem Geruchssinn eingebrannt wie der Duft von Gold in einen Niffler.

Severus, so versunken in die eigenen Betrachtungen seines Gegenübers, fiel erst jetzt auf, dass sie noch immer schwieg. „Ich schätze, das ist ein Rekord, der in _Die Geschichte Hogwarts_ eingetragen werden muss. Miss Know-it-all Hermione Granger ist innerhalb einer Woche zum zweiten Mal sprachlos."

Dann dachte er einen Augenblick nach, und als er erkannte, dass seine Wut restlos verflogen war, nahm er seine Arme herunter und sah auf sie hinab. „Ich schätze, wenn du schon einmal hier bist, kannst du auch bleiben. Hast du schon gefrühstückt?"

Hermione dachte an ihr kalt gewordenes Rührei und schüttelte dann den Kopf. Auf ihren Lippen lag _dieses_ Lächeln, und Severus dachte, was auch immer geschehen mochte, er würde es niemals mehr missen wollen.

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

„Also", sagte er etwas später, als er ihr die zweite Tasse Tee eingoss. „Woher auf einmal dieses plötzliche Interesse? Ich glaube nicht, dass du früher schon einmal in meinem Privatleben herumgeschnüffelt hast."

„Doch, habe ich", antwortete sie, während sie heißhungrig in ihren Toast biss.

Seine hochgezogene Augenbraue sprach Bände.

„In der zweiten Klasse glaubten wir noch, du könntest ein Vampir sein. Also habe ich angefangen, ein bisschen zu recherchieren."

„Hattest du dafür noch Zeit, ich meine, da war der allseits beliebte „Duellmeister" Lockhart, ganz zu schweigen davon, dass du deinen Tränkemeister bestehlen und einen Vielsafttrank brauen musstest?"

Hermione wurde rot, aber er wusste nicht, ob es wegen Lockhart war, oder weil er wusste, dass sie es war, die die Baumschlangenhaut aus seiner Vorratskammer gestohlen hatte. Dann grinste sie. „Nun ja, ich war schon immer eine vielbeschäftigte Frau."

„In der Tat", murmelte er, während er sie über den Rand seiner Tasse hinweg musterte.

„Wie ich bereits sagte, ich habe versucht raus zu finden, ob du ein Vampir bist. Ich kam zu dem Schluss, dass es nicht möglich war. Okay, du warst fürchterlich blass, und kein Mensch kann sich erklären, wie du deine Roben dazu bringst, hinter dir her zu flattern wie zwei übergroße Flügel, aber es fehlten die anderen signifikanten Merkmale.

Du warst oft genug im hellen Tageslicht draußen, hattest keine Probleme, Knoblauch anzufassen, bist im Spiegel sichtbar und hast keine hauerartigen Eckzähne."

Sie sah ihn kurz prüfend an. „Apropos Zähne, war es wirklich nötig, dir so abscheuliche krumme, gelbe Zähne zu verpassen?" Seine – die echten, nicht diejenigen, die der Vielsafttrank produziert hatte - waren völlig normal. Nicht krumm, nicht gelb, nicht strahlendweiß wie die von Lockhart, einfach _normal_.

„Ich bin nicht bei Zahnärzten aufgewachsen, musst du wissen", bemerkte er ruhig. „Und ich hielt es für notwendig, so abscheulich wie nur möglich auszusehen."

„Na ja, das ist dir ja gelungen", kommentierte sie trocken. „Wie dem auch sei, in der dritten Klasse versuchte ich raus zu finden, wieso du so offensichtlich vom Hass auf Remus und Sirius und James besessen warst.

Übrigens war ich nie davon überzeugt, dass du Harry wegen seines Vaters hasst. Mir scheint, so was machen nur Idioten, und ich wusste seit dem ersten Moment, in dem ich dich getroffen hatte, dass du kein Idiot warst."

„Ah - sollte ich mich geschmeichelt fühlen?"

Hermione zuckte die Schultern. „Wenn du möchtest. In der vierten Klasse schließlich glaubte ich alles zu wissen, was es über dich zu wissen gab, ich hatte den Blödsinn mit dem ehemaligen Todesser und Doppelspion geschluckt. Das hielt sich bis zur Mitte des fünften Jahres, da gab's eine Zeit, in der du abgenommen hast, und öfter einmal sehr krank aussahst.

Und da fing ich an zu überlegen, wenn du so froh über Voldemorts Rückkehr warst, wieso geht's dir dann so schlecht? Ich verwarf die Idee mit dem Doppelspion und war mir sehr sicher, dass du nur für den Orden da warst, egal, wie du dich benommen hast."

Sie holte tief Luft.

„Natürlich hast du mich völlig geschockt, als du dann den Schulleiter ermordet hast. Ich zweifelte an mir, an Dumbledore, an der Menschheit. Ich hatte Depressionen. Ohne Harry und Ron hätte ich aufgegeben. Aber als wir dann die Horkruxe so leicht fanden, begann ich wieder daran zu denken, dass du es sein könntest, der uns mit der Nase auf die Hinweise stieß."

„Du hast wirklich gedacht, ich könnte es sein?", fragte er ungläubig. „Und hast es nicht erwähnt, deinen Freunden nicht gesagt, dass es eine Falle sein könnte?"

„Doch, wir haben immer mit einer Falle gerechnet, aber ich habe nie deinen Namen erwähnt. Ich war nämlich mittlerweile davon überzeugt, dass Dumbledore und du seinen Tod abgesprochen hatten.

Ich dachte, vielleicht war er ja todkrank und wusste, dass er sowieso bald sterben musste, und dass er lieber durch deine Hand sterben und somit sicherstellen wollte, dass du Voldemorts Nummer Eins wirst oder bleibst."

Severus hätte beinahe seinen Tee wieder ausgespuckt. „Verdammt, Hexe", brachte er hervor.

Sie ließ sich nicht beirren. „Ich hatte natürlich zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon gewusst, dass du der Halbblutprinz bist, und du dich so genannt hast, weil deine Mutter Eileen Prince hieß, beziehungsweise, du hast dich von Lily so nennen lassen. Eileen. war eine Reinblüterin, die einen Muggel namens Tobias Snape heiratete. Über ihn ist mir nichts weiter bekannt."

„Ts, ts", der Tränkemeister schüttelte den Kopf. „Hast du über alle deine Lehrer so fleißig nachgeforscht?"

„Ich habe es versucht, aber ich war nicht immer erfolgreich. Ich wusste zum Beispiel nicht, dass Professor Flitwick Schwertmeister ist. Und außer dass Professor McGonagall 1932 Jahren den bekannten Quidditchspieler Rory McGonagall geheiratet hat, der 1945 gestorben ist, weiß ich eigentlich nichts von ihr."

Severus stöhnte kurz auf, stopfte sich dann jedoch den Rest seines Toastes in den Mund, um sich selbst ruhig zu halten. Hermione goss sich ihre dritte Tasse Tee ein. „Was ist eigentlich mit deinen Eltern passiert, Severus? Sie werden seit zwanzig Jahren nirgends mehr erwähnt oder aufgeführt."

„Bei Merlin, du lässt niemals locker, oder? Also schön, wenn du es unbedingt wissen willst… Sie sind verschwunden. Vor ziemlich genau zwanzig Jahren, und seitdem werden sie vermisst, und niemand hat sie mehr gesehen. Deshalb hat mich Albus damals schon nach Hogwarts geholt. Er ist neben Aberforth mein einziger lebender enger Verwandter, jedenfalls aus der Zaubererwelt. Mit den Snapes habe ich niemals Kontakt gehabt."

„Dann bist du quasi genau wie Harry eine Waise."

„Ja, ja, Harry und ich könnten siamesische Zwillinge sein, bei der Geburt auseinander gerissen!"

Hermione sah ihm lächelnd in die Augen. „Ironie ist was ganz was hässliches!"

Er erwiderte ihren Blick, und dann zeigte er eines seiner seltenen echten Lächeln. Sie beendeten das Frühstück in behaglichem, einvernehmlichem Schweigen.

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

Wenige Tage später kam Hermione zu ihm in sein Labor, und er kannte sie inzwischen so gut, dass er allein an ihrer Körpersprache sagen konnte, dass sie verstimmt war.

Im Gegensatz zu sonst sprach sie nicht viel, und keine ihrer üblichen Fragen platzten heraus. Als ihr das Messer, mit dem sie gerade Silberlilien von ihrem Kern befreite, das zweite Mal aus der Hand fiel, drehte er sich zu ihr um und betrachtete sie still.

„Was?", schnappte sie.

Seine Augenbraue wanderte nach oben. „Gibt es irgendetwas, was ich wissen sollte? Bist du zu müde und erschöpft? Möchtest du heute von deiner „Strafarbeit" befreit werden?"

Sie legte sorgfältig das Messer ab und runzelte die Stirn. „Es ist nichts weiter", sagte sie leise.

Severus atmete tief ein. „Raus damit. Was stört dich?"

Sie straffte sich. _Manchmal schien sie Anlauf zu brauchen_, dachte der Tränkemeister. „Es ist nur so… du weißt doch, dass Harry und Remus die älteren Schüler in Verteidigung unterrichten, ja?"

Er nickte kurz. „Also, ich denke, dass es einige nicht so ernst nehmen. Es ist…" Sie suchte nach Worten. „Na ja, nicht unbedingt so, dass es in Spaß ausartet, aber ich habe das Gefühl, sie haben nicht wirklich eine Vorstellung davon, wie enorm wichtig es ist."

Sie überlegte einen Moment, dann brach es aus ihr hervor. „Verdammt, Harry strampelt sich da vor ihnen ab, um sicher zu stellen, dass sie vielleicht – vielleicht, Severus! – irgendwie überleben können, wenn es mal hart auf hart kommt, und sie schwatzen miteinander und passen nicht auf. Das ist nicht richtig!"

Severus löschte das Feuer unter seinem Kessel. „Willkommen in meiner Welt, Löwin!", murmelte er. Dann bemerkte er ihren verletzten Blick und stöhnte innerlich. „Sind sie noch dabei?", fragte er.

Sie nickte. „Jeden Tag von sechs bis acht Uhr abends."

„Na schön, gehen wir. Ich werde diesen Dummköpfen ein bisschen Verstand einbläuen!"

„Nein, warte, tue jetzt bloß nichts Unüberlegtes."

Sein Mundwinkel hob sich leicht. „Glaub mir, das werde ich nicht."

Sie betraten den Raum der Wünsche, gerade als Harry zwei Sechstklässlern aus Hufflepuff frustriert erklärte, dass es nicht damit getan war, lediglich einen Spruch zu nuscheln.

„Bei Merlins Bart, ihr müsst natürlich auch die entsprechende Handbewegung mit dem Zauberstab dazu machen, sonst funktioniert es nicht, es sei denn, ihr seid bereits so meisterhaft, dass ihr zauberstablose Magie beherrscht!"

Die Gruppe befand sich an der gegenüberliegenden Seite des großen Raumes, der nur spärlich durch einige Kerzen beleuchtet war, weil Harry der Meinung war, dass man auch unter unsicheren Lichtverhältnissen treffsicher sein musste.

Severus und Hermione wurden deshalb auch nicht sofort bemerkt, und er griff nach ihrem Arm und hielt sie zurück, weil er sich selbst davon überzeugen wollte, dass sie Recht hatte.

Sie hatte sich nicht geirrt. Es gab einige, die Harry ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit widmeten und versuchten, genau die Dinge umzusetzen, die er ihnen nahe legte, doch es gab auch ein paar, die das ganze eher als amüsante Freizeitunterhaltung anzusehen schienen.

Severus war ursprünglich der Meinung gewesen, dass Hermione wie üblich ein wenig überreagiert hatte, doch als er eine ganze Weile beobachtete, wuchs in ihm eine nahezu überwältigende Wut.

Hermione wusste immer noch nicht, wie er das machte. In einem Augenblick befand er sich neben ihr, im nächsten war er mehrere Meter weit weg und stand genau hinter Harry. Er tippte ihm auf die Schulter. „Wenn ich kurz unterbrechen dürfte, Mister Potter? Es wird nicht lange dauern."

Harry wirbelte herum. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wo der Tränkemeister plötzlich herkam, und verdammt, er hasste es, dass sich der dunkle Mann immer so anschlich! Doch dann sah er Hermione, die zu ihnen herüberkam, und er beruhigte sich ein wenig. „Habe ich eine Wahl?", fragte er.

„Es war eine Bitte, kein Befehl", murmelte Snape so leise, dass es nur für seine Ohren bestimmt war. Harrys Augen verengten sich kurz, doch dann nickte er zustimmend. Er wusste, dass sein Zaubertränkeprofessor mindestens ebenso versiert in der Verteidigung war wie Lupin, wenn nicht mehr.

„Herhören!", sagte Severus leise, aber so scharf, dass er sich der Aufmerksamkeit aller sofort sicher war. „Ich habe mir dieses Trauerspiel hier ein wenig angesehen, und wissen Sie was? Ich war verblüfft." Er richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf, und obwohl er sich nicht bewegte, bauschte sich seine Robe hinter ihm auf.

„Ich war verblüfft, weil die einzigen, die den Ausführungen Mister Potters gefolgt waren, diejenigen sind, die mit Abstand die größten Erfahrungen im Kämpfen haben." Er begann, um die Gruppe Schüler herum zu gehen, so dass sie sich mit ihm drehen mussten, wenn sie ihn im Auge behalten wollten.

„Diejenigen, die bereits vor anderthalb Jahren ihre Loyalität im Ministerium bewiesen haben." Er blieb vor Neville stehen. „Ich bin beeindruckt, Mister Longbottom. Ihr Expelliarmus war außerordentlich präzise."

Neville bekämpfte die aufsteigende Panik, die ihn noch immer befiel, wenn sich der Tränkemeister so nahe bei ihm befand. Aber bei Merlin, er hatte mitgeholfen, diesen Mann auf dem Friedhof vor den Todessern zu retten, und er fand mittlerweile Malfoy senior und Bellatrix Lestrange bedeutend angsteinflößender als seinen Lehrer. Ein Lehrer, von dem er jetzt zum ersten Mal seit über sechs Jahren ein Lob erhielt.

Neville stählte sich innerlich und begegnete zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben dem Blick des dunklen Mannes direkt. „Danke, Professor", brachte er fast ohne Stottern hervor. Severus hielt seinen Blick noch einen Moment fest, dann nickte er ihm kurz zu und begann wieder seine Wanderung um die Gruppe der Schüler.

„Ja, ich habe hier einige gute Aktionen gesehen, doch ich habe die Aufmerksamkeit einiger anderer hier vermisst." Seine Stimme war noch immer leise, aber ohne die übliche Schärfe, fast sanft. Trügerisch sanft. Er hielt vor einer Fünftklässlerin seines eigenen Hauses. „Was einige hier nicht zu verstehen scheinen, ist die Tatsache, dass Mister Potter _nett_ ist. Er ist kein Mörder. Er neigt nicht dazu, Schwächere zu quälen oder Unterlegene zu drangsalieren."

Er musterte die junge Slytherin. „Würden Sie mir da zustimmen, Miss Bellingham?"

Sie kannte ihren Hauslehrer gut genug, um zu wissen, dass diese Frage in jedem Fall eine Falle war. Sie nickte unsicher. „Nein, Mister Potter ist nichts von alldem. Er ist kein _Todesser_!" Er richtete sich plötzlich hoch auf und brüllte los, während er Olive Bellingham so bedrängte, dass sie Schritt für Schritt zurück wich.

„Todesser sind nicht nett! Todesser stellen sich nicht zum Duell auf! Todesser warten nicht, bis man bereit ist, sich zu verteidigen. Sie sind einfach da und töten. Oder foltern. Oder vergewaltigen! Bevorzugt alles zusammen!" Er wirbelte wieder herum und starrte sie an. Schreckgeweitete Augen begegnetem seinen Blick.

„Sie glauben, ich bin Furcht erregend?" Seine Stimme war wieder so ruhig und leise wie vorher. „Ich werde Ihnen etwas zeigen, was wirklich Furcht erregend ist!" Er ging zu Hermione und murmelte: „Nox!" Tiefe Dunkelheit umgab die Gruppe, während Severus nach Hermiones Hand griff. Sie spürte eine Bewegung, die er mit seiner Zauberstabhand machte und ein kaum vernehmbares „Memorio!"

Vor den verstörten Schülern erschien eine Szene wie aus einem Alptraum; klarer und deutlicher als ein Erinnerungszauber im allgemeinen wirkte, durch die Zusammenarbeit von Snape und Hermione, die durch die Vereinbarkeit des Blutes verbunden waren.

Auf einer von einem Vollmond erleuchteten Lichtung standen dunkle Gestalten mit spitzen Kapuzen und silbernen Masken. In ihrer Mitte stand ein hochgewachsener Mann mit flachen Gesichtszügen und selbst in diesem diffusen Licht erkennbaren roten Augen. Er hob mit affektierten Gehabe eine Hand.

„Diese Nacht ist keine Nacht zum Feiern, meine Freunde", zischte er. „Diese Nacht ist die Nacht der Strafen. Ich dulde keine Nachlässigkeit. Ich dulde keine Fehler. Ich dulde kein Versagen. Ich vergebe nicht. Ich vergesse nicht."

Seine Hand schoss plötzlich vor, deutete auf eine Gestalt vor ihm, genauso groß wie er. „Tritt vor, mein Freund." Der vermummte Mann gehorchte und verbeugte sich. „Auf die Knie!", fauchte der Dunkle Lord. Der Todesser folgte dem Befehl mit einer fließenden Bewegung und sank hinab, wie ein Kämpfer, der den Ritterschlag erwartet.

Hermione verkrampfte sich das Herz. Auch wenn sie die Gesichtszüge des vermummten Mannes nicht erkennen konnte, seine Bewegungen waren ihr inzwischen so vertraut wie ihre eigenen. Sie wusste, das Kommende würde ihr überhaupt nicht gefallen. Sie irrte sich nicht.

Voldemort umkreiste sein Opfer wie ein Hai seine Beute. „Ich hatte exakte Anweisungen gegeben. Gerade du solltest in der Lage sein, den Wert präziser Anweisungen zu schätzen. Ich hatte mich auf dich verlassen. Mein alter Freund Lucius hat für dich gebürgt. Ich denke, dann sollte auch mein alter Freund Lucius deine Bestrafung übernehmen, nicht wahr?" Er winkte eine der Gestalten aus dem Kreis, der sie umgab.

Der Mann gehorchte und gesellte sich mit einer tiefen Verbeugung neben ihn. „Mein Lord?" „Ich möchte, dass du unserem jungen Freund hier vermittelst, wie dringlich meine Anweisungen sind. Ich möchte nicht, dass er dabei stirbt, dafür ist er unserer Sache zu treu ergeben, und sein Platz ist nicht ersetzbar. Aber ich möchte, dass er einen bleibenden Eindruck erhält, Lucius."

Malfoy nickte. „Crabbe, Goyle!", bellte er. Zwei massige Gestalten stürmten zu ihm, und sein Kopf zuckte lediglich in Richtung des knienden Mannes, der sich nicht einmal gerührt hatte. Ohne ein weiteres Wort warfen sich Malfoys Handlanger auf ihr Opfer.

Ein brutaler Tritt in den Rücken ließ den Mann stürzen, und sie begannen weiter auf ihn einzutreten und ihre schweren Stiefel in seinen Körper zu versenken.

Gespenstige Stille umgab die Szene, nur unterbrochen von dem heftigen Keuchen der Täter und dem dumpfen Geräuschen, die ihre Stiefel beim Auftreffen gaben. Der Mann auf dem Boden hatte sich zusammen gerollt und versuchte, mit den Händen seinen Kopf zu schützen; nicht ein Schmerzenslaut entkam ihm.

Plötzlich wurde sein Körper schlaff und zuckte nicht mehr. „Genug!", zischte der Dunkle Lord.

Die beiden Riesenkerle ließen schnaufend von ihrem Opfer ab. Voldemort kniete sich zu dem liegenden Todesser und starrte auf ihn herab. Sein Zauberstab deutete hinab. „Reveillio!" Der Mann rührte sich und versuchte, sich aufzurichten. „Ich bewundere Mut", flüsterte Voldemort.

„Aber ich schätze Sturheit überhaupt nicht. Wie sollen meine geliebten Todesser Furcht vor mir haben, wenn der Bestrafte nicht einmal schreit? Ich werde dir beibringen, was Schmerzen bedeuten!"

Er erhob sich und trat ein paar Schritte zurück. „Steh auf!" Der Mann versuchte zu gehorchen, doch noch bevor er auf die Knie gekommen war, richtete der Dunkle Lord seinen Zauberstab auf ihn. „Crucio!" Der vermummte Mann fiel wieder zu Boden, sein Körper zuckte und bäumte sich auf in stummer Qual.

Er schrie nicht, und das Gesicht Voldemorts verzerrte sich vor Zorn. Er dehnte die Folter auf endlose zwei, drei Minuten aus. Schließlich beendete er den Fluch mit einer abrupten Bewegung des Zauberstabes. Der Mann zitterte noch immer, Zuckungen liefen über den Körper, krampfartige Anfälle erschütterten ihn.

Der dunkle Lord wandte sich ab und wieder seinen Todessern zu. „Gibt es noch jemanden unter euch, der versagt hat?" Sie sanken zeitgleich alle auf ihre Knie. „Gut, gut. Ihr könnt gehen, außer Bellatrix." Er entließ sie mit einer Handbewegung, und fast sofort verschwanden sie mit einem Plopp. „Bellatrix."

„Mein Lord!" Sie kniete vor ihm nieder und küsste seinen Umhang. „Ich tue alles, was Ihr verlangt."

„Ich weiß." Eine blasse Hand nahm ihr die Maske ab und strich über das Gesicht mit den irren, dunklen Augen. „Meine treueste Dienerin."

„Das bin ich, mein Lord!"

„Du kümmerst dich darum, dass er überlebt. Er ist uns zu nützlich, als dass er jetzt sterben dürfte. Sollte er sterben, werde ich dich dafür verantwortlich machen, verstehst du, Bellatrix?" Seine Hand schloss sich um ihre Kehle.

„Ja, mein Lord, ich schwöre, er wird überleben!"

Abrupt wurde es hell, und sie befanden sich wieder im Raum der Wünsche. Es war still; die Gesichter der Schüler waren totenbleich. Bei einigen liefen Tränen über die Wangen, und es waren nicht nur Mädchen.

Snape stellte sich vor die Gruppe. Er ließ seine Augen über die Anwesenden wandern. „Das ist nur ein kleines Beispiel dafür, was Todesser machen", sagte er leise. „Lernt euch zu verteidigen! Lernt alles, was Mister Potter und Professor Lupin euch beibringen werden. Zeigt ihnen, dass ihr keine Opfer seid. Beweist ihnen, dass der Tod von Cedric Diggory nicht umsonst war."

Er drehte sich um, legte seine Hand auf Hermiones Rücken und verließ mit ihr den Raum. Es dauerte eine geraume Zeit, bis sich die Schüler wieder beruhigt hatten, doch sein Erinnerungszauber hatte seinen Zweck erfüllt. Als sie danach wieder mit ihren Übungen anfingen, waren sie still, doch verbissen und konzentriert.

Beim Abendessen beugte sich Dumbledore zu Minerva McGonagall vor. „Täusche ich mich, oder ist es heute Abend sehr viel ruhiger als sonst?"

„Es ist sehr viel ruhiger als sonst", bestätigte seine Stellvertreterin, die besorgt die vielen abwesend kauenden Schüler beobachtete.

„Ich schätze, das liegt an Severus´ kleiner Demonstration", erklärte Remus leise, der appetitlos sein Essen auf dem Teller hin und her schob. „Er hat sowohl Harrys als auch meine Trainingsgruppe heute mit einem Erinnerungszauber beehrt, und das hat sich wohl herumgesprochen."

Lustlos ließ er seine Gabel fallen. „Ich glaube, es war eine seiner eigenen Erinnerungen", fuhr er fort. „Er-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-wird hat ihn gefoltert." Er schauderte. „Es war fürchterlich, aber ich muss zugeben, meine Schüler sind jetzt sehr viel motivierter als vorher."

„Wo steckt der Junge jetzt eigentlich?", quiekte Flitwick, der erschrocken zugehört hatte.

Remus zuckte mit den Schultern. „Er ist mit Hermione weggegangen." Er blickte hinunter zum Gryffindortisch, wo auch Hermione durch Abwesenheit glänzte.

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

Sie waren wieder in sein Labor zurückgekehrt, doch Severus war unfähig gewesen, sich auf irgendetwas zu konzentrieren. Wütend packte er eine Phiole und schmetterte sie unbeherrscht gegen die Wand, wo eine grünblaue Flüssigkeit herunter lief.

Er sah auf Hermione, deren Gesicht kalkweiß war. Ihre großen hellbraunen Augen beherrschten das Gesicht; am liebsten hätte er es in seine Hände genommen und ihre Lippen geküsst, bis sie beide an nichts anderes mehr denken würden.

Dieser Gedanke erschreckte ihn mehr als alles andere. Er verlor nie seine Beherrschung, und er dachte nie, nie, niemals in dieser Form von einer Schülerin. Er sollte sie fortschicken, doch gleichzeitig sträubte sich alles in ihm dagegen.

Er wollte sie bei sich haben, ihre Anwesenheit machte ihn gleichzeitig nervös und beruhigte ihn. „Komm!", sagte er, und sie verließen das Labor und kehrten in seine Räume zurück.

Er drückte ihr die Drachenledersachen in die Hand und führte sie anschließend durch den Geheimgang hinaus. Es war ein schlechter Tag für den Ghul, der sie heute belästigen wollte, denn ein unausgesprochener Stupor schmetterte ihn an die Wand, wo er besinnungslos liegen blieb.

Severus schob das Motorrad hinaus und schwang sich hinter den Lenker.

„Fahre ich heute nicht?", fragte Hermione. Es war das erste Mal, seit sie den Raum der Wünsche verlassen hatte, dass sie sprach.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Steig auf und halte dich gut fest."

Wahrscheinlich zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben tat sie, was ihr gesagt wurde, ohne nachzufragen, und er war ihr dankbar dafür. Er hätte nicht erklären können oder wollen, warum sie dabei sein sollte, wenn er flog.

Dann brüllte der Motor der schweren Maschine auf, und Severus zog sie hoch in den Himmel. Ein Teil seines Bewusstseins arbeitete noch und sorgte dafür, dass Hermione zusätzlich durch einen Bindezauber an ihn gehalten wurde, und dass er nie die Grenzen Hogwarts verließ, doch dann überließ er sich einfach dem tosenden Wind und den Elementen und dem puren Vergnügen, das es brachte, durch den Sturm zu fliegen


	18. Chapter 18

**Ich danke euch allen, dass ihr meine wirre Phantasie so weit begleitet habt, wünsche euch einen guten Rutsch und ein tolles Jahr 2008 und hoffe, wir lesen uns auch im nächsten Jahr!**

Nightskystar: wow, was für eine Review! Nun, Sev ist eigentlich überhaupt nicht nachlässig, aber die Zentauren sind tatsächlich sehr wichtig… die beiden waren doch wirklich mehr als nur ein bisschen durcheinander… hm, ja, du hast Recht mit dem Cruciatus, aber mir persönlich ist auch nichts anderes eingefallen…die Story ist fast fertig, zwischen 28 & 30 chap (plus/minus!)

anjahexe: um nichts in der Welt hätte er Mione wegschicken können – auch wenn er sich das nicht einmal vor sich selbst zugibt…ob ich sadistisch veranlagt bin? Veranlagt? Ha! De Sade ist mein zweiter Vorname! (böse Hände reibt und irre kichert!)

Majin Micha: dobbyundwinky, dobbyundwinky, dobbyundwinky… :D

Laila-Feder: hm, ja, ziemlich einfallslos, ich wurde an einem 9. auf die Welt losgelassen (attack!)… du hast echt ein erfrischende Art zu reviewen, lass dich also ja nicht davon abhalten, wie es klingt:D… ich fühle mich auch überhaupt nicht gedrängt, nein, wirklich nicht! Fühle mich auch sehr gebauchpinselt, danke! Nein, verrate ich nicht, wie gesagt, mein zweiter Vorname ist de Sade!

WatchersGoddess: Sev hatte tatsächlich auch in meiner Vorstellung dieses Blick, aber wie gesagt, Lily hat´s von der anderen Seite gesehen…ihm ging es eigentlich weniger ums Quidditch als das Gefühl, dass jemand hinter ihm herschnüffelt, und als Exspion ist er etwas paranoid (ist nicht den Zentauren vorbehalten)… jaaa, ich habe lange überlegt, wegen der letzten Szene in der Erinnerung, aber ich wollte unbedingt die Beziehung Voldi/Bella drin haben, also habe ich zugunsten der Unlogik etwas geschummelt (grummel, ich wusste, du würdest es merken!)…übrigens liebe ich alle deine Reviews, egal ob lang oder länger… :D

Sepsis: jaaaaa! Zumindest denkt er mittlerweile schon mal dran, oder?

Mrs. Skinner: na ja, wir alle mögen ja keine Hänflinge, oder:D… du, versau mir ja nicht meine Kuss-Szene, indem du schon vorher spekulierst… Schokokuchen rüberschieb, um dich ruhig zu stellen…

LMA23: dir gebe ich jetzt mal eine Szene aus einem der letzten Kapitel: stell dir Sev vor, der völlig erledigt im strömenden Regen hockt… dobbyundwinky, dobbyundwinky, dobbyundwinky… pah, ein simpler nonverbaler Zauber, für Sev pillepalle… :D

Viper: ja, ich war so ein Depp, ich hatte echt nicht gewusst, dass man frei schalten muss, aber ich freue mich, dass du jetzt dabei bist… Butterbier á la Tränkemeister reich…falls es dir weiter hilft: es stelle immer zwischen 17. – 19. Uhr ein (dann brauchst du nicht den ganzen Tag nachschauen…)

bengisu: rotwerd, rotwerd, rotwerd! Du willst echt die Geschichte als pdf? Wow! Ja, da lässt sich bestimmt was machen (mit stolz geschwellter Brust rumläuft…!)

Little-Fawkes: na, na, du wirst doch wohl nicht Miones Job erledigen wollen? Mit dem Zeigefinger drohend in deine Richtung fuchtelt – trösten, ts, ts, ts)… tut mir wirklich Leid, dass du arbeiten musst, hoffentlich wird´s nicht zu stressig…

JackyFCR: endlich! Endlich jemand, der zu mir hält – darf ich dich als meinen Schutzschild benutzen? Gegen diese KUSS! KUSS! Lobby? Endlich jemand, der versteht, dass diese Romanze nicht schneller geht… Danke!

Potioness: Danke, Lena, in einem Rutsch durchgelesen? Das hat wohl eine Menge Zeit gekostet, kann ich mir vorstellen… andererseits, ich habe HP 7 auch in siebeneinhalb Stunden gelesen (und mich oft geärgert, deswegen jetzt mein eigenes HP 7…) Oha, noch jemand aus der KUSS! KUSS! Lobby…

Padme: Sev ist ein paranoider Exspion, deshalb der Ausraster, weil er glaubt, jemand schnüffelt in seinem Leben rum… ach ja, ich wollte auch gern mit ihm auf dem Motorrad mitfliegen… träum…

18. Kapitel

Bei der nächsten Besprechung im Lehrerzimmer erhob sich Severus und tigerte unruhig im Raum umher. „Was ist los, Sev?", fragte Remus.

„Du sollst mich nicht Sev nennen", murmelte der Tränkemeister abwesend. Er rieb seinen linken Arm. Dann hob er den Kopf. „Ich glaube, sie werden Weihnachten angreifen. Oder am Valentinstag. Oder wenn die Siebtklässler graduieren. An einem dieser Tage, die für uns große Bedeutung haben, werden sie über Hogwarts herfallen.

Das ist ihre Art, und ich wette, dass sie sich deshalb jetzt so zurück halten, weil sie etwas Großes in naher Zukunft planen. Außerdem schmerzt mich das Dunkle Mal stärker denn je, und das bedeutet, sie werden alle naselang gerufen."

„Wir können also davon ausgehen, dass sich Tom Riddle vollständig von dem Verlust seines sechsten Horkruxes erholt hat", warf Minerva McGonagall ein.

„Man kann sich nicht vollständig von dem Verlust eines Seelenteils erholen, aber soweit es möglich ist, dürfte er wieder auf den Beinen sein", bestätigte Severus. „Ich habe über etwas nachgedacht", begann er dann, auf eine für ihn untypische Weise, zögernd. „Was, wenn wir ankündigen, einen großen Weihnachtsball zu feiern? Mit Riesenaufwand, Prunk, Pomp, Glanz – und vor allem, so offensichtlich völlig ungeschützt?"

Filius Flitwick legte seinen Kopf schief. „Du kleiner, hinterhältiger Slytherin", sagte er liebenswürdig.

Albus strich sich über seinen Bart. „Eine Schlange bleibt eine Schlange, bis sie den Mund aufmacht und Löwengebrüll herauskommt", murmelte er nicht weniger liebenswürdig.

„Wie stellst du dir das vor?", fragte Poppy. „Wenn ich das richtig sehe, willst du eine Falle aufbauen, die so sichtbar ist, dass sie schon wieder unsichtbar ist, weil kein Mensch glauben kann, dass wir wirklich so dämlich sind, in diesen unsicheren Zeiten ein rauschendes Fest zu feiern."

„Ich habe noch keine festen Pläne, ich dachte, ihr könntet ja eventuell auch einmal eure grauen Zellen in Bewegung bringen, falls da etwas zum in Bewegung bringen sein sollte.

Allerdings könnten wir vielleicht in den nächsten Tagen ein paar Erfolge der Auroren groß im Tagespropheten herausbringen, dann auf die Zurückgezogenheit der Todesser anspielen und eventuell erwähnen, wie geschwächt Voldemort nach dem Verlust dieser seiner Anhänger ist."

Severus nahm seinen Gang durch das Lehrerzimmer wieder auf. „Eventuell noch ein Interview mit Albus, in dem er herumtönt, dass man sich gerade jetzt nicht unterkriegen lassen darf, und die Notwendigkeit, Traditionen einzuhalten, bla, bla, bla, eben das, was er am besten kann.

Wir haben bis dahin noch einige Wochen, und ich denke, das sollte alles subtil genug vor sich gehen, um glaubwürdig zu machen, dass der Weihnachtsball tatsächlich von dem alten Narren Dumbledore inszeniert wurde, um die Schüler und Lehrer mal wieder auf andere Gedanken zu bringen."

Sein Mundwinkel zuckte kurz, als er den Schulleiter ansah. Rolanda Hooch lachte. „Du bist auch wieder sehr subtil, Severus", sagte sie, und ihre Raubvogelaugen glänzten.

„Und dann?", fragte Poppy. „Verkleiden wir Mad Eye Moody als Sechstklässlerin und Hagrid als Weihnachtsbaum, und wenn wirklich die Todesser kommen, springen wir alle unter den Tischen hervor und schreien HUH?"

Severus neigte den Kopf. „Zugegeben, dieser Teil des Planes bedarf einer noch gründlicheren Überlegung."

„Dann überleg schneller!"

„Hast du vielleicht vor, auch mitzudenken?", schnappte der dunkle Mann.

Die Medihexe grinste. „Dafür haben wir ja dich, unseren schuleigenen Todesser. Du und Hermione, ihr seid doch die fixesten Denker hier an der Schule. Also tut etwas für euer Geld! Denkt!"

„Was, bei Merlin, hat Miss Granger damit zu tun?"

„Poppy hat nicht ganz unrecht", mischte sich Dumbledore ein. „Ihr seid nun einmal unsere Strategen". Seine Augen zwinkerten. „Davon abgesehen, wie geht es mit Harrys und Hermiones Okklumentikstunden voran?"

„Wenn er seine Gedanken einmal für zwei Minuten von Miss Weasley oder Quidditch lösen kann, macht er ab und zu Fortschritte. Miss Granger dagegen ist so fokussiert, dass sie schon eine Weile gegenhalten kann." McGonagall reckte stolz ihr Kinn nach vorn und lächelte.

Severus marschierte direkt vor sie hin. „Du brauchst überhaupt nicht so süffisant zu grinsen", sagte er ärgerlich. „Ich komme mir langsam vor, als sei ich der Babysitter der Gryffindors. Sie verbringen mehr Zeit in meinem Kerker als meine eigenen Schüler!"

„Was beschwerst du dich? Du warst es doch, der Hermione sogar bis Ende des Schuljahres Strafarbeiten geben wollte. Du solltest jeden Tag auf Knien dafür danken, dass mal jemand mit mehr Verstand als eine Amöbe Zeit mit einer übergroßen, boshaften Fledermaus wie dir verbringt." Minervas Lächeln wurde so breit, dass es fast ihre Ohren berührte.

Severus knurrte, wirbelte herum und stürmte mit wehenden Roben in Richtung Tür. „Wo willst du hin?", rief Filius.

„Mit jemanden reden, der mehr Verstand als eine Amöbe hat", fauchte der dunkle Mann und verließ das Lehrerzimmer.

Remus lachte, als der Tränkemeister verschwunden war. „Wie kriegt er das hin, dass sich sein Umhang hinter ihm immer so aufbauscht?", fragte er.

„Das weiß ich nicht, aber das hatte er schon ab der dritten oder vierten Klasse, ja, Albus?" Minerva wandte sich an Dumbledore.

Der Schulleiter nickte, nahm seine Brille ab und putzte sie nachdenklich. „Sind die Schüler eigentlich immer noch so motiviert bei ihren Verteidigungen, Remus?"

„Mehr denn je", antwortete der Werwolf. „Ab und zu taucht Severus unverhofft auf und erschreckt sie zu Tode. Er greift sie unvermittelt an, macht abrupte Bewegungen, schreit fürchterlich auf sie ein, und einmal ist er sogar im Todessergewand aufgetaucht. Sie sind jetzt aufmerksam und jedes Mal hochkonzentriert."

„Extreme Zeiten verlangen extreme Maßnahmen, nehme ich an", seufzte Dumbledore. Dann beugte er sich vor und besprach mit seinen Kollegen die bereits ergriffenen Maßnahmen zur Sicherung Hogwarts, sowie die Idee, den Weihnachtsball als Falle zu präparieren.

Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Severus zur selben Zeit das gleiche mit Hermione Granger tat.

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

Hermione konzentrierte sich ganz auf ihren Zauberstab, der denselben Kern hatte wie der des Tränkemeisters. Ihre Hand prickelte und sie hatte das Gefühl, sie und der Stab verschmolzen miteinander. Es war inzwischen so natürlich wie Atmen; sie fühlte eine größere Bindung zu diesem Zauberstab als sie es je mit ihrem alten hatte.

Sie befanden sich auf einer Lichtung tief im Verbotenen Wald; Severus kombinierte ihr Training mit den Zauberstäben gleich mit einer Flugstunde. Sie hatten herausgefunden, auf welche Weise sie am besten harmonierten; es war anfangs schwierig gewesen, da sie beide Rechtshänder waren, sich aber an den Händen halten mussten, um ihre „VdB" wirken zu lassen.

Sie hatten sich jedoch darauf geeinigt, dass Severus als der Mächtigere von ihnen seine gewohnte Zauberstabhand frei haben sollten, so dass Hermione jetzt mit der für sie ungewohnten linken Hand arbeiten musste.

Eine Weile hatten sie damit experimentiert, dass Severus hinter Hermione stand, mit seiner Linken ihre linke Hand ergriff und so beiden die Möglichkeit gab, mit der Rechten zu hantieren, aber das hatten sie schnell wieder verworfen. Sie mussten Rücken an Rücken stehen, um sich gegenseitig decken zu können, ansonsten wären sie zu leicht angreifbar.

Hermione atmete tief ein. „Mach die Augen auf", murmelte Severus.

„Du kannst überhaupt nicht sehen, ob sie offen oder geschlossen sind", beschwerte sie sich, da sie gerade in der gewählten Rücken-an-Rücken-Position standen.

„Ich beobachte dich seit über sechs Jahren, um dich davon abzuhalten, irgendwelchen Blödsinn zu machen. Glaub mir, ich weiß ganz genau, dass du gerade die Augen geschlossen hattest", bemerkte er samtig.

Sie murmelte leise etwas in ihren nichtvorhandenen Bart und Severus grinste, weil er etwas von „unerträglichen Besserwisser" verstanden hatte. Sie trainierten, bis auch das letzte Tageslicht fast verschwunden war, und obwohl er noch nicht vollständig zufrieden war, hatte er doch das Gefühl, dass sie Fortschritte machten.

Er dachte über Minervas Worte nach, als sie Schluss machten. Sie hatte Recht, er war dankbar dafür, dass es Hermione war, mit der er diese Verbindung teilte. Wenn es einer der Dummköpfe aus seinem Haus wäre… nicht auszudenken.

Das Problem war nur, dass er anfing, sie wirklich zu mögen. Vielmehr zu mögen, als es gut für ein Lehrer-Schüler-Verhältnis war, und was das betraf, er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass ein echter Freund auch nicht in dieser Form von einer Freundin dachte.

Wie sonst war es erklärbar, dass ihm ein Schauer den Rücken hinunterlief, sobald sie ihre Position einnahmen? Oder dass er sich dabei ertappte, wie er die weiche Haut ihrer Hand streicheln wollte? Dass er es genossen hatte, ihren Körper an sich gepresst zu fühlen, als er mit ihr geflogen war?

Dass er sich ernsthaft konzentrieren musste, um sie nicht an sich zu ziehen, wenn sie flog? Alles in allem hieß das nur eines: er steckte in gewaltigen Schwierigkeiten. _Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt!_

Und heute Nacht würde er einen Traumlostrank zu sich nehmen, damit sie sich nicht ständig in seine Träume schlich. Schlimm genug, dass sie tagsüber einen Großteil seiner Gedanken und Freizeit okkupierte, da brauchte sie ihn nicht noch im Schlaf mit ihrem Lächeln und … ihrem Körper quälen.

Severus fuhr sich wütend durch sein Haar. Er war sexuell frustriert, das war alles. Es war über ein halbes Jahr her, dass er mit einer Frau zusammen gewesen war, und deshalb war es ganz verständlich, dass ein hübsches Mädchen wie Hermione seine Sinne stimulierte. Moment mal, seit wann dachte er von der kleinen Löwin mit den buschigen Haaren als hübsch?

„Stimmt etwas nicht?", fragte Hermione, als der Tränkemeister sich auch nach einer Weile des zu-Boden-Starrens nicht rührte.

Er schnappte aus seiner Trance, und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, alles in Ordnung." Er bedeutete ihr, das Motorrad anzulassen und bemühte sich, sie den gesamten Rückflug über so wenig wie möglich zu berühren.

Hermione war relativ früh heute von Severus fortgeschickt worden. Es war nicht einmal halb zehn, also noch eine halbe Stunde bis zur Ausgangssperre. Automatisch lenkte sie ihre Schritte zur Bibliothek, doch die war bereits geschlossen. Unmutig wanderte sie durch die stillen Gänge, und lenkte schließlich ihre Schritte Richtung Astronomieturm.

Er war verlassen, und sie stellte sich an die Brüstung und sah hinaus auf das dunkle Land, das sich tief unter ihr erstreckte. Ein kalter Wind fuhr ihr durchs Haar, und sie konnte Schnee riechen. Es war die letzten Tage trocken gewesen, doch sie war sich sicher, dass es bis Weihnachten schneien würde.

Weihnachten. Sie seufzte leise. Ob die Todesser tatsächlich einen Angriff planten, wenn sie von dem Weihnachtsball erfuhren? Es war ein komplizierter Plan, und sie war ein wenig stolz darauf, ihn mit ausgetüftelt zu haben. Sie würden einen üblichen Weihnachtsball planen, und die Schüler würden sich nach der turbulenten Zeit, die sie im letzten Jahr gehabt hatten, darauf freuen.

Doch sofort nach Beginn des Balls würden alle jüngeren Schüler nach und nach – durch einen Ignorierzauber geschützt – aus dem Ballsaal geführt und in den Raum der Wünsche gebracht werden. Ihren Platz würden Auroren und Ministeriumsangestellte einnehmen, die durch Vielsafttrank genau ihr Aussehen haben würden.

Es gab natürlich nicht so viele erwachsene Kämpfer wie Schüler, doch im Trubel und Tanz des Balls würde das wohl nicht auffallen. Und durch den Alarmzauber, den Flitwick und Snape um ganz Hogwarts gelegt hatten, würden sie rechtzeitig von dem Eindringen der Todesser gewarnt werden. Hoffentlich.

Sie erinnerte sich an einen Satz, den sie vor Jahren einmal gelesen hatte. _Kein Plan übersteht den ersten Angriff. _Stimmte das? Was, wenn alles schief ging? Was, wenn sie verloren? Sie wollte nicht sterben. Weder jetzt noch überhaupt in der nächsten Zeit. Bei Merlin, sie war eine Hexe. Ihre natürliche Lebenserwartung betrug mindestens 150 Jahre, und sie wollte jedes einzelne davon. Es gab noch so viel zu lernen, Wissenswertes zu erforschen, zu sehen, zu erleben.

Tief sog sie die eisige Luft ein, und dann merkte sie, dass sie zitterte. Kälte, Angst, Frust… Sie wollte keine Angst haben. Nie wieder. Sie hatte sich immer für eine Pazifistin gehalten, doch jetzt wollte sie, dass Voldemort und seine Konsorten für immer von dieser Erde verschwanden. Schon allein dafür, was sie Muggeln und Muggelgeborenen antaten. Was sie Severus angetan hatten.

Schwer stützte sie sich mit den Armen auf die Brüstung auf. Da waren sie wieder – die Gedanken, die sich um ihren Lehrer drehten. Als er heute so grübelnd und stirnrunzelnd vor sich hin gestarrt hatte, hatte sie all ihre Beherrschung aufbringen müssen, um ihn nicht anzufassen, mit den Fingern durch sein Haar zu streichen, ihre Stimme ruhig und gelassen klingen lassen.

Sie musste sich unbedingt zusammenreißen! Sie konnte doch nicht wie ein kleines Mädchen von ihrem Märchenprinzen träumen! Die Zeiten, in denen sie von einem Lehrer schwärmte, sollten definitiv mit Gilderoy Lockhart vorbei sein. Es waren nur die Hormone. Außer einigen verstohlenen und ziemlich feuchten Küssen mit Victor Krum und etwas unsicherem Fummeln mit Ron hatte sie keinerlei sexuelle Erfahrungen.

Sie war ja schließlich der Bücherwurm, oder? Geschlechtslos, wunschlos und leider nicht mit den nötigen äußerlichen Attributen versehen, um die Aufmerksamkeit der Jungs zu erregen.

So ziemlich alle männlichen Mitglieder der vier Häuser hätten ihr etwas anderes erzählt, doch an Hermione Granger war überhaupt kein Herankommen. Entweder war sie in der Bibliothek mit einem Riesenstapel Bücher beschäftigt, oder sie wurde von zwei menschlichen Wachhunden flankiert, von denen der eine auch noch der Auserwählte war.

Und Hermione, so clever und aufmerksam sie ansonsten war, hatte noch nie die interessierten Blicke der Jungs bemerkt.

Zumal ihre Gedanken in letzter Zeit um alles andere als Jungs kreisten. Genauer gesagt drehten sie sich um einen Mann, der zu allem Überfluss auch noch der Professor für Zaubertränke war. _Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt!_

Frustriert hieb Hermione mit der Faust auf den kalten Stein, dann wandte sie sich ab und verließ frierend den Astronomieturm. Sie würde zeitig schlafen gehen. Vielleicht, wenn sie viel Glück hatte, würde sie von einem gewissen dunklen Mann träumen. Sie lächelte über sich selbst. Wie hatte Professor Dumbledore gesagt? Die Hoffnung stirbt zuletzt.

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

Montagmorgen nahm Hermione begierig den Tagespropheten aus der Klaue der Eule und steckte abwesend einen Knut in den Beutel.

**Der dunkle Lord am Ende?**

Die Überschrift sprang regelrecht ins Auge.

**Wie aus gut informierten Quellen bekannt wurde, gelang es den Auroren und anderen Ministeriumsangestellten in den letzten Wochen, große und vernichtende Schläge gegen Den-dessen-Namen-nicht-genannt-wird zu führen. Es wurden viele bekannte Todesser festgenommen, darunter Antonin Dolohov und Walden McNair, die man getrost zum Inneren Kreis des Dunklen Lords rechnen kann. **

**Viele der Anhänger des Dunklen Lords konnten aufgrund der Aussagen Professors Severus Snape gefasst werden, der sich vor kurzem als loyaler Kämpfer des Lichts erwiesen hatte, da er seit Jahren für Professor Dumbledore spionierte. (Wir berichteten am 02. 11., 04. 11. und 07.11.)**

**Aufgrund dieser Erfolge gab Professor Albus Dumbledore, Träger des Merlinordens und Schulleiter von Hogwarts, bekannt, dass am 24. 12. ein großer Weihnachtsball in der Großen Halle von Hogwarts statt finden wird. **

„**In so düsteren Zeiten wie diesen ist es nicht nur unsere Pflicht zu kämpfen, sondern auch zu feiern, wenn es etwas zu feiern gibt", antwortete er auf entsprechende Nachfragen unserer Korrespondentin. Weitere Berichte auf Seite 3.**

Hermione überflog eilig den Artikel und reichte ihn dann an Harry weiter, der ihn zusammen mit Ron und Ginny las. Dean Thomas, der gerade vorbei ging, blieb stehen und nahm den für ihn interessantesten Teil des Berichtes auf.

„Es gibt einen Weihnachtsball!", rief er überrascht aus.

„Hey, du kannst wirklich lesen!", sagte Ginny und musterte ihren Exfreund grinsend. Er verwuschelte ihr Haar und lehnte sich über ihre Schulter, um den ganzen Artikel genauer zu lesen.

Die Nachricht von einem großen Ball machte schnell die Runde und die Tatsache, dass er bereits in drei Wochen stattfinden würde, ließ manche Augen glänzen. Lange schon hatten die Schüler zu viele Horrormeldungen von Todessern und dem Dunklen Lord erhalten, um nicht von dem Artikel freudig überrascht zu werden.

Sie würden zwar nicht viel von dem Ball zu sehen bekommen, aber das wussten bis jetzt nur der erwachsene Mitarbeiterstab von Hogwarts sowie Harry, Ron, Hermione und Ginny.

Alle anderen würden erst bei Beginn des Balles davon in Kenntnis gesetzt werden, in dem Moment, wenn alle Schüler evakuiert werden würden, bis auf die wenigen älteren, die freiwillig kämpfen wollten und konnten.

Wenn es denn überhaupt zu einem Überfall kommen würde. Wenn die Todesser die Provokation schlucken würden und keine Falle witterten. Es gab einige kluge Köpfe unter ihnen, nicht nur Voldemort und Malfoy. Albus Dumbledore strich sich nachdenklich über den Bart und beobachtete seine aufgeregten Schüler.

Spätestens morgen würde es die ganze Welt wissen. Gut. Genauso war es geplant.

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

Draco Malfoy war ein Slytherin durch und durch. Berechnend, schlau, hinterhältig und jederzeit auf seinen Vorteil bedacht. Als Kind hatte er zudem unter der Allmacht seines Vaters gelitten, hatte versucht, sich jederzeit und vor jedermann zu beweisen.

Er litt noch immer unter der Allmacht seines Vaters, doch jetzt aus anderen Gründen. Noch vor anderthalb Jahren war er stolz darauf gewesen, von Voldemort ausgewählt worden zu sein.

_Todesser_. Allein dieser Begriff hatte ihn erschauern lassen vor Ehrfurcht. Er wollte ein Todesser sein, und nicht nur irgendeiner, sondern einer aus dem Inneren Kreis. So wie sein Vater. Wie Severus Snape, der Tränkemeister, den sie Giftmischer nannten. Wie Bellatrix Lestrange, seine Tante, die ihn schon immer erschreckte und gleichzeitig seit zwei, drei Jahren seinen Hormonhaushalt durcheinander brachte.

Snape hatte ihn leiten sollen, ihn unterstützen bei seiner Aufgabe. Erst war er stolz gewesen, für eine besondere Aufgabe ausgewählt worden zu sein. Dann hatte er erfahren, wie diese Aufgabe aussehen sollte. Dumbledores Tod. Und er sollte sein Mörder sein. Er hatte mit Hyperventilieren angefangen, als der Dunkle Lord ihm den Auftrag gegeben hatte.

Bellatrix´ Gesicht hatte aufgeglüht vor Erregung und Stolz, sein Vater hatte ungläubig geschaut und Snape – nun ja, ein Stein hatte ein ausdrucksvolleres Gesicht als er.

„Du wirst ihm helfen, mein geliebter Giftmischer", hatte Voldemort zu Snape gesagt.

„Ja, mein Lord." Der Tränkemeister klang nie so erhitzt wie Bellatrix, so stolz und gleichzeitig demütig wie sein Vater, so kriecherisch wie Pettigrew. Fast schon ein wenig gelangweilt, wenn es denn jemand wagen würde, im Angesicht des Dunklen Lords gelangweilt zu sein.

Bellatrix hatte ihm einen triumphierenden Blick zugeworfen. „Jetzt wirst du endlich Farbe bekennen müssen, mein Schöner!", hatte sie ausgestoßen.

„Ich bin ein Spion", hatte Snape emotionslos geantwortet. „Ich bekenne niemals Farbe!"

Voldemort hatte daraufhin eines seiner erschreckenden hohen Lachen ausgestoßen.

Draco hatte keine Ahnung, wie jemand Snape als schön bezeichnen konnte, aber Bellatrix war schon immer hinter dem Tränkemeister her gewesen. Sie war sich nicht einmal zu schade gewesen, ihren Neffen über seinen Lehrer auszufragen.

Etwas an ihm musste sie reizen. Ob es sein offenkundiges Desinteresse an ihr war, seine eleganten Bewegungen oder dieses Etwas, das ihn anders machte, als die anderen, dieses… Nichtkriecherische, Draco fand kein anderes Wort dafür.

Er verbeugte sich wie alle anderen vor dem Dunklen Lord, er gehorchte, er ging auf die Knie, doch nie hatte man dieses Gefühl, dass er alles – wirklich _alles_ – für Voldemort tun und geben würde. Er nahm Lob und Bestrafungen mit dem gleichen Stoizismus hin, und er war für Draco der Mensch, der die meisten Schmerzen aushalten konnte.

Der junge Malfoy war sich nicht sicher, wann es begonnen hatte, oder ob es für ihn schon von vornherein beschlossene Sache war, diesen Auftrag nicht auszuführen. Er hatte nicht dagegen protestiert, weil der Dunkle Lord nicht dafür bekannt war, Milde oder Gnade walten zu lassen.

Sein Vater war ihm im Großen und Ganzen egal, aber da war noch seine Mutter. Er würde es immer leugnen bis aufs Blut, aber er liebte seine bleiche, schöne Mutter.

Und dann begannen die Träume. Erst waren sie noch recht angenehm, doch nach dem Unfall, der Katie Bell fast das Leben gekostet hatte, wurden sie schlimmer. Jedes Mal begann es damit, dass er vor dem Dunklen Lord kniete und für seinen Erfolg gelobt wurde. Er sollte belohnt werden. Dunkle Gestalten schleppten ein sich wehrendes Mädchen zu ihm.

Bei Merlin, sie konnte höchstens dreizehn, vierzehn sein. Ihre Lippen blutig geschlagen, das Haar verwirrt, ihre Augen groß vor Schreck und Horror und völlig verweint. „Sie gehört dir", sagte Voldemort. „Nimm sie! Jetzt!" Die Todesser rissen ihr die Kleidung herunter und stießen das nackte, zitternde, schreiende junge Mädchen zu ihm.

An dieser Stelle endete der Traum meistens, doch ab und zu variierte er auch. Manchmal war das Opfer jemand, den er kannte, meistens Ginny Weasley oder Hermione Granger. Draco hatte nicht mehr gewagt einzuschlafen, aus Angst vor seinen Träumen. Und er konnte Snape nicht um Hilfe bitten, weder in dieser Angelegenheit noch wegen eines Traumlostrankes.

Er wusste nicht mehr ein noch aus. Er wollte Dumbledore nicht töten, so sehr er den alten Mugglefreund auch verabscheute. Aber er musste es tun, wenn er seine Mutter nicht verlieren wollte. Sein Lehrer behauptete, einen Unbrechbaren Schwur seiner Mutter gegenüber geleistet zu haben. Doch Draco traute ihm nicht.

Er hatte vor nicht langer Zeit seinen Vater zu Crabbe senior sagen hören, dass sie ein Auge auf Snape haben mussten. Der Giftmischer war in so kurzer Zeit so hoch aufgestiegen, dass er selbst Ambitionen haben konnte, die Stelle des Dunklen Lords einzunehmen. Nein, auf Snape konnte er sich nicht verlassen, hatte er damals gedacht.

Und dann hatte ihn Potter im Klo der Maulenden Myrte erwischt und mit einem Septumsempra belegt, und alles, was er in dem Moment gedacht hatte, war: _Merlin sei Dank, es ist vorbei. Ich sterbe, es ist vorbei_. Trotz der Schmerzen war er fast erleichtert gewesen.

Doch natürlich musste ausgerechnet dann Snape auftauchen. Er war immer da, wenn man ihn gerade überhaupt nicht brauchen konnte.

Er hatte ihm das Leben gerettet. Zum ersten, doch nicht zum letzten Mal. Und statt ihn in den Krankenflügel zu bringen, hatte er ihn in den Kerker geschafft, in sein eigenes Quartier. Und dort war er per Legilimens so vehement in seinen Geist eingedrungen, dass Draco überhaupt keine Chance hatte, sich zu wehren.

Er hatte Unterricht in Okklumentik erhalten, doch er war geschwächt und erschöpft und der Tränkemeister ein mächtiger Legilimentiker.

Er hatte ihm fürchterliche Bilder gezeigt, Todessertreffen, in denen solche Szenen, wie sie in seinen Träumen vorkamen, Gestalt annahmen, nur dass er nicht erwachen konnte. Er sah Mord, Gewalt, Erniedrigung und Folter, und das so lange, bis er sich auf der Couch vorbeugte und sich die Seele aus dem Leib kotzte.

Er war zusammen gebrochen und hatte geheult wie ein kleines Kind, hatte geschrieen und getobt und angefangen, die Sachen seines Lehrers an die Wand zu schmettern.

Irgendwann hatte er nur noch ins Leere gestarrt. „Ist es das, was du willst, Draco? Ist es das?"

Snape war unerbittlich. „Sieh mich an, Bengel. Ich habe dir eine einfache Frage gestellt, auf die nur eine einfache Antwort nötig ist. Ja oder Nein." Draco liefen die Tränen über das Gesicht und er schüttelte nur verzweifelt den Kopf. „Sag es!", schrie ihn sein Lehrer an. „Ja oder Nein?"

„Nein, verdammte Scheiße noch mal. Nein! Nein, nein! Und jetzt sagen Sie es doch dem Dunklen Lord. Oder töten Sie mich gleich, dann habe ich es hinter mir!" Er versuchte sich das Gesicht abzuwischen, verschmierte aber nur noch mehr seine Tränen und den Rotz, der ihm aus der Nase lief. Snape sah ihn so intensiv an, dass ihn schauderte. _Los doch_, dachte er. _Tue_ _es!_

Doch der Tränkemeister tat etwas Unerwartetes. Er sprang auf und packte ihn am Kragen, zerrte ihn ins Bad und schubste ihn vor das Waschbecken. „Mach dich sauber!", herrschte er ihn kurz an. Draco gehorchte, und als er wieder herauskam, drückte ihm Snape eine Phiole in die Hand. „Trink das, es beruhigt." Wieder gehorchte Draco wortlos und ließ sich danach widerstandslos zur Couch zurückführen.

Der dunkle Mann rief einen Sessel nonverbal zu sich und rückte ihn so nah heran, dass sich fast ihre Beine berührten. Er stützte seine Arme auf die Knie und legte sein Gesicht in seine Hände. Eine Weile starrte er ihn wortlos an.

„Du wirst mir jetzt gut zuhören, Draco Malfoy. Du bist ein wertloses Stück Dreck, doch aus einem mir unbekannten Grund legt der Schulleiter Wert darauf, dass du diesen Krieg überlebst." Dracos Kopf zuckte hoch. Der Schulleiter? Hieß das, er wusste alles?

Seine Gedanken rasten. Aber das bedeutete… Es machte Klick. Snape war tatsächlich ein Spion. Aber nicht für Voldemort. Er war Dumbledores Mann. Draco öffnete den Mund.

„Wag es nicht, mich zu unterbrechen", warnte ihn sein Hauslehrer. „Ja, der Schulleiter weiß Bescheid über alle deine bisherigen Aktivitäten, und es war nur sein guter Wille, der es dir gestattete, so zu verfahren. Er ist ein mächtiger Zauberer, wenn auch etwas blauäugig in Bezug auf die guten Seiten eines Menschen.

Ich habe ihm gesagt, es gibt in dir keine guten Seiten, du bist ein Malfoy, kreiert aus Jahrhunderten der Inzucht. Reinblütig bis zur Debilität. Aber…" Er schloss kurz die Augen.

„Aber wie immer hat der Schulleiter wahrscheinlich Recht. Irgendetwas Gutes muss in dir stecken, dass es dir so schwer fällt, ihn zu töten." Ein kleines schadenfrohes Grinsen kroch über sein Gesicht.

„Dir ging's nicht so gut in letzter Zeit, hm? Schlecht geschlafen?" Ein weiteres Puzzleteilchen fiel an seinen Platz. _Legilimens_, dachte Draco benommen. Snape war Legilimensmeister und konnte wahrscheinlich auch Träume infiltrieren.

„Ich hasse Sie", brach es aus ihm hervor.

Der Tränkemeister schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, das tust du nicht." Er war plötzlich ganz ruhig, ohne sarkastisch, bösartig oder demütigend zu klingen. Er beugte sich so weit vor, dass sich ihre Gesichter fast berührten.

„Denn ich werde dich aus diesem Schlamassel herausholen, ohne dass deine Mutter gefährdet wird. Aber dazu müssen wir uns wie wahre Slytherins verhalten. Listig wie eine Schlange werden wir auf den geeigneten Zeitpunkt warten und dann unverhofft zuschlagen."

So war es geschehen. Alles endete auf dem Astronomieturm, wo er Dumbledore entwaffnet und dann auf den dunklen Mann gewartet hatte, wie sie es abgesprochen hatten. Es war ihm nicht schwer gefallen, ihm Angesicht Greybacks und der anderen Unsicherheit und Angst zu zeigen, denn genau das war es, was er gefühlt hatte.

Draco konnte sich nur noch schemenhaft an diese Nacht erinnern, an Snape, der _Avada_ _Kedavra_ brüllte, an ihre Flucht durch das Schloss und die Ländereien von Hogwarts, an die Flüche, die Schreie, die regungslos – _tot_? – daliegenden Körper.

Er hatte keine Ahnung, wohin ihn der Tränkemeister zerrte, nur flüchtig bekam er mit, dass sich Snape noch mit Potter duellierte, und dann dieses fürchterliche Biest – Seidenschnabel - das sich auf sie stürzte.

Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie Snape es geschafft hatte, sich von dem Hyppogreif zu lösen und mit ihm zusammen zu apparieren, aber… hier waren sie gelandet.

In diesem kleinen zweistöckigen Haus, kaum einhundert Quadratmeter groß, direkt an einem Wald. Das Grundstück konnte er noch betreten, einen Garten mit mehreren alten Apfelbäumen und einem Schuppen, doch weiter kam er nicht heraus, ein starker Zauber verhinderte, dass er sich weiter von dem Haus wegbewegte.

Merlin, wie sehr er es hasste! Seit über einem halben Jahr war er hier, mit diesen Millionen von Büchern, einem ständig winselnden Hauselfen und den gelegentlichen Besuchen von Snape.

Snape war sein Geheimnisverwahrer, und niemand konnte deshalb seinen Aufenthaltsort herausfinden, solange Snape selbst nicht gefasst war. Der Tränkemeister hatte von Mal zu Mal schlechter ausgesehen, abgemagert, hohlwangig, mit kurz geschorenen Haaren und Muggelklamotten.

Anfangs hatte Draco gedacht, er sei auf der Flucht vor den Auroren. Irgendwann hatte er begriffen, dass Snape auf der Flucht vor allen war.

Den Auroren, sämtlichen Zauberern und Hexen der westeuropäischen Zaubererwelt und schließlich auch vor den Todessern und dem Dunklen Lord selbst.

Und dann war er ein paar Wochen lang überhaupt nicht aufgetaucht, und Draco wurde immer unruhiger und seine Angst steigerte sich erst von Tag zu Tag, dann von Stunde zu Stunde. Er erwartete jeden Moment, dass jemand kommen würde, um ihn zu holen, und er betete, dass es nicht die Todesser waren.

Zu dem Zeitpunkt, als Snape schließlich wieder erschien, war er ein nervliches Wrack, doch er erkannte sofort, dass sich etwas geändert hatte. Etwas Dramatisches, Eklatantes – er fühlte es – etwas Bedeutsames war passiert. Nicht nur, dass Snape wieder Roben trug, als wäre er in die Zaubererwelt zurückgekehrt, Draco konnte es sich erst nicht erklären, was so anders war.

Dann betrachtete er seinen Lehrer genauer und wich zurück. Das konnte nicht Snape sein. Der Tränkemeister war ein ständig stirnrunzelnder, finsterer Mann von etwa Ende Dreißig, ein Mann mit der drohenden Ausstrahlung eines Racheengels mit düsteren Augen, schmierigen Haaren und tiefen Furchen im Gesicht.

Dieser hier war groß wie Snape, sprach wie Snape, benahm sich wie Snape, bewegte sich sogar wie Snape – aber er konnte es nicht sein, nicht wirklich. Er sah keinen Tag älter aus als dreißig, seine Nase war kein überdimensionaler Geierschnabel, seine Haare ohne öligen Glanz und seine Zähne wiesen keinen Hauch von Gelb aus.

Der Tränkemeister hatte ihn schocken müssen, um ihn ruhig zu stellen, bis er ihm zumindest ansatzweise erklären konnte, woher die Veränderungen kamen. Und noch immer zweifelte Draco im Stillen daran, dass alles so war, wie sein Lehrer behauptet hatte. Konnte es wirklich sein, dass Dumbledore noch lebte?

Und doch, egal was jetzt passieren mochte, er war froh, hier wegzukommen. Vor wenigen Minuten war Snape gekommen und hatte ihm barsch befohlen, seine Sachen zu packen. Sie kehrten zurück nach Hogwarts.

Hogwarts! Von allen Orten, ausgerechnet Hogwarts! Draco hatte keine Mühe, seine Sachen so schnell wie möglich zu packen, ihm gehörte hier ohnehin nichts.

Und so kam es, dass Draco Malfoy ein halbes Jahr nach den Ereignissen auf dem Astronomieturm wieder im Büro des Schulleiters stand und nicht wagte, seine Augen zu dem Mann mit dem langen weißen Bart und den blitzenden hellblauen Augen zu erheben, dem Mann, der Schulleiter von Hogwarts war, dem Mann, den Voldemort wahrscheinlich am meisten fürchtete, dem Mann, den er töten sollte – Albus Dumbledore.

„Es tut mir Leid", brachte er schließlich hervor. „Es tut mir Leid, alles, ich wollte das nicht, nicht so, ich dachte…"

„Mister Malfoy", unterbrach ihn Dumbledore ruhig. „Ich glaube, Sie haben rechtzeitig genug erkannt, welchen gefährlichen Pfad Sie eingeschlagen hatten. Hat Ihnen Professor Snape erklärt, warum er Sie wieder hierher gebracht hat?"

Draco warf einen schnellen Blick zu der schwarz gekleideten Gestalt neben sich und schüttelte stumm den Kopf.

Dumbledore faltete die Hände vor seinem Bauch. „Die Auroren haben vor wenigen Stunden Peter Pettigrew gefangen genommen. In seiner Angst vor den Dementoren hat er ihnen alles erzählt, was er weiß. Und dazu gehörte auch, dass der Dunkle Lord angefangen hat, per Legilimens nach Ihnen zu suchen, Mister Malfoy."

Draco spürte, wie ihm ein kalter Schauder über den Rücken lief. „Er wollte mich töten?"

„Wir gehen davon aus, dass er an Ihnen ein Exempel statuieren wollte, für beide Seiten. Zum einen, um uns zu beweisen, dass er nicht am Ende ist – ich fürchte, ein Artikel im Tagespropheten hat ihn vielleicht ein wenig ärgerlich gemacht – und zum anderen seinen Todessern, dass er Verrat in den eigenen Reihen nicht dulden wird, nicht einmal bei dem Sohn seines engsten Anhängers."

Er bewegte sich unbehaglich bei dieser Vorstellung. Voldemorts Bestrafungen konnten sich über Tage hinweg ziehen, und bei Verrat… Draco wollte gar nicht darüber nachdenken.

„Mister Malfoy, das einzige, was zwischen Ihnen und Voldemort stand, ist die Tatsache, dass Professor Snape Ihr Geheimnisverwahrer ist und dass seine Okklumentikfähigkeiten Sie erfolgreich vor dem Dunklen Lord geschützt haben.

Doch trotzdem waren wir der Meinung, dass es für Sie sicherer ist, wenn Sie wieder hierher zurückkehren würden, denn letztendlich wird sich hier das Schicksal der Zaubererwelt entscheiden."

Der junge weißblonde Slytherin konnte ihn nur anstarren.

„Wir glauben, dass die Todesser über Hogwarts herfallen werden, eher früher als später", fuhr Dumbledore fort. Es wird hier zu Ende gehen, für uns oder gegen uns. Und deshalb möchte ich Ihnen jetzt diese Frage stellen, Mister Malfoy.

Werden Sie neben uns stehen, wenn es zum Kampf kommt, werden Sie sich dem Dunklen Lord und Ihrem Vater und Ihrer Tante entgegen stellen – für eine tolerante Welt, in der Zauberer und Muggel, Muggelgeborene und Halbblüter und alle magischen Wesen frei und gleichberechtigt nebeneinander leben können?"

Der Schulleiter hob kurz die Hand, als Draco sprechen wollte. „Antworten Sie nicht sofort, Mister Malfoy. Denken Sie gründlich darüber nach, erforschen Sie Ihr Gewissen. Sie haben drei Tage Zeit. Gehen Sie jetzt mit Professor Snape." Er wurde mit einem kurzen Nicken entlassen.

Etwas hilflos saß er kurz darauf in dem dunklen Sessel im Quartier seines Lehrers, als ein kurzes Klopfen an der Tür ertönte. Der Tränkemeister riss die Tür auf und wechselte ein paar für ihn unverständliche Worte mit der Person davor.

Umso überraschender war es für Draco deshalb, als die letzte Person, die er jemals im Kerker erwartet hätte, plötzlich vor ihm stand und ihn missbilligend anstarrte.

„Ist unser Frettchen letztendlich doch wieder aus seinem Loch heraus gekrochen, Professor?", fragte ausgerechnet Hermione Granger, Gryffindors berühmte Know-it-all und drehte sich herum, um den Tränkemeister anzugrinsen.


	19. Chapter 19

AN: Ich habe keine Ahnung, ob am 24. 12. 199… tatsächlich Vollmond war, und ich hoffe, dass mir kein Schlaubischlumpf daraus einen Strick dreht… es heißt ja Fan_Fiction_, oder?

Das erste Kapitel des Neuen Jahres ist Viper gewidmet.

Nerak-23: schön, dass es dir gefällt, und ich hoffe, du bist gut in diesem Jahr angekommen…

Viper: nein, wie du demnächst sehen wirst, gibt´s da keine Chance… hm (rotwerd), leider muss ich dich enttäuschen, aber auch diese Geschichte wird ein Ende haben…

Mrs. Skinner: hm ja, ich dachte, Hagrid wäre als Weihnachtsbaum so sichtbar, dass er schon wieder unauffällig ist… verrückte Ideen? Ehrlich gesagt, mir hängt schon seit Tagen ein Plotbunny am Hals und würgt mich, aber ich bin jemand, der immer schön eines nach dem anderen erledigt… kann mir mal jemand dieses Viech abnehmen? (Hilflos in die Runde schaut)

LMA23: du bist so herrlich verrückt (hey, das ist jetzt echt ein Kompliment!), ich muss jedes Mal über deine Reviews lachen! Aber: im Todessergewand? Zweifelnd den Kopf schüttelt. Ich weiß nicht, ich weiß nicht… Nee, mir gefällt die Regenszene besser – aber nimm deine Lippen da weg!!!!!! Sev gehört mir (aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!), Quatsch, Mione!!! Und bei dir kann er sogar singen!! Wat´n Held!!! Du kriegst keinen Kuss – jedenfalls noch nicht (ha, ha, de Sade lässt grüßen!) Hab ich schon jemals soviel Ausrufezeichen benutzt? (!!)

bengisu: na ja, hat ja ziemlich lange gedauert, bis er das mal gecheckt hatte, oder?

JackyFCR: Jackyprotego! (Was heißt eigentlich das FCR? Fußballclub Rallershausen:D) So, das müsste vorerst reichen. Danke, dass ich dich als Schutzschild benutzen darf. Lecker heiße Schokolade von Dobby rüberschieb…

Laila-Feder: okay, versprochen, irgendwann kommt diese Szene… zugegeben, ich mag Malfoy sen. nicht, aber Draco ist doch ein wenig anders…wow, was´n Schachtelsatz, den du da gebaut hast…hm, klar ist das belastend so allein in dem Haus – ist übrigens 100 Beschreibung meines eigenen (aber ich find´s nicht langweilig…)

Lady Reanna: süchtig? Hast du eine Ahnung, wie fürchterlich ich mit knallrotem Kopf aussehe? (Trotzdem mit stolzgeschwellter Brust rumlaufe!) Warum ich gerade da aufgehört habe? Weil ich fies und gemein bin… :D

WatchersGoddess: ja, ich musste das Ende recht abrupt gestalten…aber schön, dass dir der Anfang gefallen hat. Ich versuch ja nicht krampfhaft witzig zu sein, aber wenn es gerade mal passt…und nein, es stört Sev überhaupt nicht! Was den unterschiedlichen Umgang angeht… Frauen sind halt doch klüger, stimmt´s:D… ehrlich Watch, ich _wusste_, du merkst es mit der Erinnerung…:D

padme: ich mag den Flitwick auch sehr und finde, dass er bei JKR und auch in den Filmen etwas zu kurz gekommen ist…

ACHTUNG KUSS-LOBBY: Die nächsten chaps werden heftig, und es bleibt leider, leider keine Zeit zum KÜSSEN! Ich hoffe, ihr bleibt mir trotzdem treu… Hundeblick aufsetz…

19. Kapitel

Draco fiel fast vom Stuhl, als Snape nur die Schultern zuckte und dann träge zurück grinste.

„Granger!", stieß er hervor.

Sie klatschte in die Hände. „Er kann meinen Namen sagen!"

„Verwirren Sie den armen Kerl nicht, Miss Granger", murmelte Snape seidenweich. Nonverbal rief er einen weiteren Sessel zum Kamin und bedeutete ihr, sich zu setzen.

Draco konnte nur starren. Was, zur Hölle, ging hier vor? Know-it-all-Granger im Kerker, Snape sah aus wie sein jüngerer Bruder, Dumbledore am Leben – er kannte sich nicht mehr aus. Der Tränkemeister schien einen Teil seiner Gedanken erraten zu haben.

„Da Sie vorläufig in meinem Nebenzimmer Quartier nehmen werden, Mister Malfoy, gewöhnen Sie sich besser schon einmal an den Gedanken, Miss Granger öfter zu begegnen. Sie hat bis Ende des Jahres Strafarbeiten und wird mir hier oder in meinem Labor zur Hand gehen."

Hermione saß mit verschränkten Armen in dem Sessel und musterte den weißblonden Slytherin. Sie hatte ihn nie leiden können, und seine Bemühungen, Todesser zu werden, machten ihn ihr noch weniger sympathisch, doch andererseits, wer war sie, um über ihn zu richten?

Wäre sie in einer ähnlichen Familie aufgewachsen, hätte sie sich auflehnen können? Menschen konnten sich ändern, und Severus hatte erwähnt, dass Malfoy schon eher beschlossen hatte, Dumbledore nicht zu töten.

Trotzdem. Sechs Jahre gegenseitige Abneigung, ja Hass, musste erst einmal überwunden werden. Sie sah zu dem dunklen Mann hinüber und grinste innerlich. Bei ihm hatte es ja auch erstaunlich gut funktioniert, und wer weiß? Vielleicht waren die Slytherins gar nicht so schlimm…

Sie schrak aus ihren Gedanken, als Snape mit seiner Hand vor ihrem Gesicht wedelte. „Erde an Know-it-all! Sind Sie bei uns, Miss Granger?"

„Nur körperlich", murmelte sie, ohne nachzudenken.

Draco riss die Augen auf. Seit wann kam Granger mit solchen Antworten gegenüber Snape? Wahrscheinlich würde es jetzt Punkteabzug für Gryffindor hageln. Doch nichts passierte.

„Körperlich nutzen Sie uns wenig, Miss Granger. Ich dachte, es wäre Ihr Geist, von dem alle Ihre Lehrer so schwärmen?"

„Fast alle, Professor Snape. Fast alle." Sie sah ihn an.

Draco wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass das hier keine unübliche Situation zwischen Snape und Granger war.

Früher hätte Granger nicht einmal gewagt, Snape auch nur mit etwas anderem als zum Stoff gehörenden Sachen zu belästigen, und jetzt schien es so, als plauderten hier zwei alte Freunde, obwohl keiner der beiden ein mehr als höfliches (Granger) oder teilnahmsloses (Snape) Gesicht machte.

Diesmal verzog sich sogar der Mundwinkel des Tränkemeisters leicht nach oben. „Ich weiß auch nicht, was Professor Trelawney gegen Sie hat, Miss Granger, aber das ist Ihr Problem, nicht meines."

Sie lachte, Draco traute seinen Augen nicht. Sie lachte tatsächlich über eine Bemerkung des am meisten gefürchteten Lehrers der Schule. Es musste eine Menge passiert sein, seitdem er nicht mehr an Hogwarts gewesen war.

Er räusperte sich kurz, eher, um sich davon abzulenken Granger anzustarren, als um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Und Teufel noch eins, Schlammblut hin oder her, aber sie sah verdammt gut aus, wenn sie lachte.

Sein Hauslehrer wandte sich zu ihm. „Also Malfoy, was Ihre Mutter angeht…"

Draco krümmte sich innerlich. Musste Snape seine Mutter ausgerechnet vor _ihr_ erwähnen? Doch Granger schien nichts Unnormales daran zu finden, sie hörte mit höflichem Interesse zu.

„Sie ist in Sicherheit. Sie befindet sich an einem sicheren Ort, doppelt geschützt durch einen Geheimnisverwahrer, der wiederum auch einen Geheimnisverwahrer hat."

Draco nickte nur kurz, doch er atmete sichtbar aus. Das war das erste Mal, dass Hermione so etwas wie Sympathie für ihn empfand. Offensichtlich liebte das Frettchen seine Mutter, die erste menschliche Regung überhaupt. _Sieh an_, dachte sie. _Selbst Arschlöcher haben Gefühle. _

_Ts. Ts. So abfällig, kleine Löwin? _

_Du hast versprochen, nicht in meine Gedanken einzubrechen! Was, wenn ich gerade fürchterlich schlüpfrige Gedanken gehabt hätte? _

_Dann wäre ich wahrscheinlich rot geworden und hätte mich nicht melden müssen…_

_Beinahe hätte ich mich zu einer wirklich bösartigen Beschimpfung hinreißen lassen, und du hättest dafür nicht einmal Punkte abziehen können!_

_Grrrrrrrrrrrrr. Zeigt die Löwin ihre Krallen?_

_Mach nur so weiter, und ich stelle mir Narcissa Malfoy vor, wie sie wohl reagiert, wenn sie jetzt auf dich trifft…_

_Ein Schlag unter die Gürtellinie, wie slytherin von dir…_

Hermione grinste kaum sichtbar und beugte sich zu Draco vor. „Was glaubst du, würde dein Vater tun, wenn er jetzt auf dich oder deine Mutter trifft? Würde er sich für seine Familie oder für seinen Lord entscheiden?"

Draco stieß ein höhnisches Lachen aus. „Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das angeht, Granger", fauchte er.

„Mister Malfoy, besinnen Sie sich auf Ihre Umgangsformen als Slytherin. Beantworten Sie Miss Grangers Frage, es ist nicht Neugier, die sie antreibt. Wie ich vorhin erwähnte, benötigen wir im Moment alle geistigen Kapazitäten, derer wir habhaft werden können."

Draco vergrub seinen Kopf in seine Hände und vermied jeden Augenkontakt. „Ich glaube, er würde uns beide töten", sagte er dumpf. Ein sichtbarer Schauer rann über seinen Rücken. „Er ist so stolz darauf, dass wir seit tausend Jahren reinblütig sind. Reinblütig und slytherin und …"

Er brach ab. Er würde nicht vor Granger mit Heulen anfangen.

Er schrak zusammen, als er ihre Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte. „Er wird jetzt also alles tun, um zu beweisen, dass er loyal ist? Dass er nichts mit eurem „Verrat" zu tun hat?"

Draco sah hoch. Seine hellen Augen studierten ihr Gesicht, suchten nach einem Anzeichen von Verachtung oder Hohn oder Mitleid. Doch er fand nur Ernsthaftigkeit. Dann nickte er.

„Alles. Und wenn er uns erwischt, wird er dem Dunklen Lord in Sachen Einfallsreichtum in nichts nachstehen. Du hast ja keine Ahnung, Granger, wie er sein kann."

Sie biss sich auf ihre Unterlippe. „Oh, doch, ich habe eine ungefähre Vorstellung. Wer einem elfjährigen Mädchen ein Buch mit Schwarzer Magie unterschmuggelt, wer seine Hauselfen wie den letzten Dreck behandelt, wer seinen Sohn zu einem Mörder heranziehen will – oh doch, glaube mir, ich habe zumindest den Hauch einer Ahnung."

Sie fuhr sich über die Augen, versuchte, ihre Müdigkeit zu überwinden. „Wird Lucius jetzt noch die Gunst des Lords genießen oder … Ich meine, wird er noch Befehle bekommen, oder wird er auf eigene Faust versuchen, wieder die Nummer Eins zu werden, Malfoy, Professor?"

Die beiden Slytherins wechselten einen Blick. „Wir haben Geld", sagte Draco langsam.

Snape nickte. „Ja. Lucius wird bestraft worden sein, aber seine finanziellen Mittel sind enorm, und Riddle kann darauf nicht verzichten. Er wird Lucius freie Hand gegeben haben, um zu beweisen, dass er wirklich loyal ist. Sie glauben, dass Lucius es übernehmen wird, einen Angriff auf Hogwarts oder das Ministerium zu planen, Miss Granger?"

„Es erscheint mir logisch", erwiderte Hermione. „Er ist – abgesehen von Riddle selbst – der einzige aus dem Inneren Kreis, der dazu in der Lage ist, jetzt, wo auch Dolohov und Pettigrew gefasst wurden. Ich habe ihn nicht allzu oft getroffen, aber ich hatte nicht den Eindruck, er sei ein Dummkopf."

Draco verzog sein Gesicht. Sie sah ihn an. „Und genau deshalb, Malfoy, bist du so wichtig. Du bist derjenige, der Lucius am besten kennt, du kannst am besten beurteilen, was er denkt, was er fühlt, was er planen wird. Wir müssen alles wissen. Wenn du dich entscheidest, mit uns gegen Voldemort anzutreten, werden der Professor und ich dir keine Ruhe mehr lassen."

Hermione unterdrückte ein Gähnen. Sie hatten in den letzten Wochen so viel trainiert, so viel experimentiert, so viele Flüche entwickelt, waren Motorrad gefahren, dazu noch ihre intensiven Studien, denn – Voldemort hin oder her – sie würde dieses Jahr noch ihre UTZE machen, und sie würde sie perfekt machen.

Doch bei alldem war ihre Freizeit irgendwie zu kurz gekommen, und mehr als fünf Stunden Schlaf hatte sie höchstens einmal am Wochenende.

Severus bemerkte ihre Erschöpfung. „Es reicht für heute, Miss Granger. Gehen Sie schlafen", sagte er ernsthaft. „Wir werden Mister Malfoy bis morgen Bedenkzeit geben; ich sehe Sie dann nach dem Abendessen hier."

Hermione nickte und stand auf. „Danke, Sir." Sie ging, doch an der Tür drehte sie sich noch einmal um. „Ach, und Draco: hör auf, mich Granger zu nennen. Wenn du dich entscheidest, mich Hermione zu nennen, dann sage ich auch nicht mehr Frettchen zu dir!"

„Nein?" Draco war kein Idiot, und er konnte die Funken in ihren Augen erkennen.

Sie grinste breit. „Nein. Ich nenne dich dann Hermelin!" Ihre Hand wuschelte bezeichnend durch ihre Haare, dann war sie verschwunden.

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

Es war erschreckend, wie schnell die restliche Zeit bis Weihnachten verging. Zuerst hatte Hermione gedacht, drei Wochen – noch eine Ewigkeit, und plötzlich war es der 22. Dezember, und sie wachte am frühen Morgen auf, und das Herz klopfte ihr bis zum Hals.

Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, ob sie geträumt hatte, also war es bestimmt kein Alptraum, der ihr dieses Gefühl der Schwäche vermittelte. Ein Blick auf die Uhr bestätigte ihr, dass es noch sehr früh war, kaum sechs Uhr. Noch war alles dunkel.

Sie atmete tief durch. Würde es übermorgen so weit sein? Würde Voldemort Weihnachten zuschlagen, an dem von ihm verachteten und unverstandenen Fest der Liebe? Severus, Draco und sie waren der Meinung, dass es passen würde.

Der dunkle Lord _könnte_ beweisen wollen, dass Liebe und Menschlichkeit nur eine Illusion waren, dass er sie mit grausamer Brutalität zerstören konnte.

Und Lucius Malfoy? Er würde in der ersten Reihe stehen, um Hogwarts – das Symbol von Wissen, Toleranz und Freundschaft – in die Knie zu zwingen.

Sollte Hogwarts stürzen, wäre das ein fürchterlicher Schlag ins Gesicht der freien Zaubererwelt, mit dem Untergang von Zauberern wie Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall und Harry Potter würde die Hoffnung in tausend Scherben zersplittern.

Der Fall des Ministeriums und die Übernahme der Macht in Großbritannien wäre nur noch reine Formsache, denn wer würde sich Voldemort und seinen Anhängern in den Weg stellen, wenn die mächtigsten weißen Zauberer fielen?

Was, wenn sie Recht hatten? Wenn es übermorgen zum alles entscheidenden Kampf käme? Hermione biss die Zähne aufeinander. Sie hatte Angst, bei Merlin, was hatte sie Angst. Vor ein paar Tagen hatte sie noch gedacht, lieber ein Ende mit Schrecken, als ein Schrecken ohne Ende, doch jetzt, wenn sie ganz ehrlich war, hätte sie sich vor Angst am liebsten übergeben.

Sie konnten alle sterben. Wenn sie verloren, _würden_ sie alle sterben. Und – egal was sie in letzter Zeit alles unternommen hatten – sie waren nicht einmal annähernd darauf vorbereitet. Verdammt, wie konnte man überhaupt auf eine Schlacht, auf Töten und Getötet werden vorbereitet sein?

Und jetzt sollte sie noch zwei Tage lang so tun, als ob nichts wäre, als ob sie nichts ahnte; sollte mit den anderen schwatzen und lachen und Pläne für den Weihnachtsball machen. Hermiones Magen krampfte sich zusammen.

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

Severus war abrupt aufgewacht und hatte seine Hand um seinen linken Arm verkrampft. Der dunkle Lord musste sehr beschäftigt sein, wenn das Dunkle Mal so schmerzte. Warum rief er seine Anhänger? Warum so viele, zu dieser Zeit? Er starrte mit brennenden Augen in die Dunkelheit. Was, wenn sie sich irrten? Wenn Riddle oder Malfoy planten, eher anzugreifen?

_Keine Panik, Severus_, dachte er. _Es ist überhaupt nicht gesagt, dass sie überhaupt angreifen. Das basiert lediglich auf Vermutungen. Und auf der Hoffnung, dass der Rachedurst Voldemorts und Lucius´ groß genug war, bald loszuschlagen_.

Er erhob sich lautlos und zog sich an, ohne Licht zu machen. Er schlüpfte in der Bibliothek in den Geheimgang und verließ das Schloss. Am See blieb er stehen und atmete tief die eisige Luft ein. Dann lief er leichtfüßig in den Verbotenen Wald.

Eine gute halbe Stunde folgte er dem Pfad, ohne ihn durch seinen Zauberstab zu erhellen. Er kannte sich hier so gut aus, dass er auch in stockfinsterer Nacht seinen Weg fand. Auf einer Lichtung, die nur dürftig vom Mondlicht beschienen wurde, blieb er stehen und lehnte sich gegen eine alte Eiche. Er wartete. Wenn er Glück hatte…

Ohne sich zu rühren und fast völlig mit der rauen Rinde verschmolzen, schien er selbst ein Teil des Verbotenen Waldes zu sein. Die Kälte kroch ihm durch die Kleider, doch er beschwor keinen Wärmezauber. Endlich war es soweit. Ein Krachen kündete von etwas Schwerem, das sich rücksichtslos Bahn brach. Hufgetrappel war zu vernehmen. Severus bewegte sich noch immer nicht.

Bane und Lisarius, der Berater des Zentaurenanführers, erschienen als scharf umrandete Schatten auf der Lichtung. Bane blieb direkt vor der Eiche stehen, während sich Lisarius etwas zurückhielt, aber nah genug, um alles zu hören. Beide hielten Pfeil und Bogen in der Hand; ihre intelligenten Augen glänzten wachsam.

„Junger Snape!", grüßte Bane und scharrte mit einem Huf. Severus verneigte sich, nicht zu tief, aber respektvoll. Er senkte dabei seinen Kopf, um anzudeuten, dass er den Zentauren völlig vertraute.

„Bane!", antwortete er leise, und etwas später, wie es die Etikette der Zentauren verlangten: „Lisarius!"

Bane warf seinen Kopf in den Nacken und starrte nach oben. „Die Schatten verdecken den Mond", sagte er mit rauer Stimme. Severus folgte seinem Blick. Graue Schleier zogen über die helle Fläche des Mondes.

_Hexenmond_, fiel ihm ein. Die Muggel im Mittelalter hatten diese Erscheinung Hexenmond genannt, weil sie glaubten, die Schleier seien Hexen, die auf ihren Besen vorüber ritten.

„Ja", bestätigte er langsam. „Die Schatten. Sind sie nahe?"

„Bald", donnerte Bane. Severus seufzte innerlich. Er hasste Wahrsagen, er hasste Kristallkugeln, er hasste Seher. Warum konnten sich die Zentauren nicht einmal deutlich ausdrücken?

„Der Mond ist schon sehr hell", warf Lisarius nicht sonderlich hilfreich ein. Dann starrte auch er auf die leuchtende Scheibe am Himmel.

„Wenn der Mond seine volle Kraft hat, wird er bluten", sagte Bane wieder.

Severus übte sich in Geduld. „Wegen der Schatten?"

„Sie werden ihn dann verdecken", Banes tiefe Stimme klang endgültig.

„Werdet ihr dem Mond helfen?", fragte der Tränkemeister. Die beiden Zentauren starrten auf den Mond und rührten sich nicht. Eine Minute verging, zwei, drei.

Bane senkte seinen Kopf und brachte seinen massigen Schädel nahe an Severus. Wirre, verfilzte Locken umspielten ein zerfurchtes kraftvolles Gesicht. Lange starrten sie sich in die Augen. Der dunkle Mann versuchte nichts zu denken und nicht zu blinzeln. Tränen liefen ihm nach einiger Zeit aus den Augen.

Schließlich drehte sich Bane um und trabte davon. Nach wenigen Schritten wandte er seinen Kopf und betrachtete den Menschen, der noch immer am Baum lehnte. „Der Mond wird bluten durch die Schatten", sagte er. „Doch die Schatten werden bluten durch die, die nicht Mensch nicht Tier sind."

Severus neigte den Kopf, und als er ihn wieder erhob, waren die beiden Zentauren verschwunden.

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

Die Weihnachtsferien hatten bereits gestern begonnen, und ein Großteil der Schüler hatte Hogwarts verlassen, um nach Hause zu fahren. Die meisten Sechst- und Siebtklässler waren jedoch allein schon wegen des Weihnachtsballs geblieben, und die Vorfreude darauf sowie die zauberhafte Dekoration des Schlosses und die köstlichen Düfte nach Gebäck und Weihrauch verwandelten Hogwarts in einen Bienenstock.

Severus hielt Professor Sinistra auf, als sie gerade den Astronomieturm hochsteigen wollte. „Stella, wann ist Vollmond?", fragte er.

Sie verharrte im Schritt und lächelte ihn scheu an. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du dich neuerdings für Astronomie interessierst. Bist du von einem Werwolf gebissen worden?"

„Nein!", fauchte er. „Ich muss es wissen. Wann haben wir Vollmond?"

„Übermorgen. Genau am 24. 12.", antwortete sie jetzt ernsthaft.

„Danke", sagte Severus kurz und drehte sich herum, um auf eine sich gerade in die andere Richtung bewegende Treppe zu springen. Sein Weg führte ihn nach unten, doch diesmal nicht in seine Kerker. Er betrat einen Klassenraum, der zur Hälfte wie ein dichter Urwald aussah.

„Firenze?"

Der verbannte Zentaur stand auf der anderen Seite des Raumes, dessen Wand so verzaubert war, dass er direkten Blick auf den See und den Verbotenen Wald hatte. Die blonden Locken des muskulösen Zentauren schwangen wild, als er sich umdrehte.

„Was kann ich für dich tun, junger Meister Snape?" Er hatte eine melodische Stimme, und die meisten Mädchen zwischen zwölf und fünfzehn verliebten sich entweder in sein Engelsgesicht oder in seine Stimme.

„Zuerst einmal könntest du aufhören, mich junger Meister Snape zu nennen", brummte Severus.

Die himmelblauen Augen leuchteten vor Freude, sein Mund zeigte ein breites Lächeln. „Aber ich dachte, das wärst du? Du bist ein Meister der Zaubertränke und des Verborgenen, und du bist noch nicht alt, nicht einmal nach menschlichen Maßstäben, und nach allem, an was ich mich so in letzter Zeit erinnere, ist dein Name Snape, richtig?"

„Versuche nie, nie, nie mit einem Zentauren zu argumentieren, selbst wenn er nicht in Rätseln spricht", murmelte der dunkle Mann wie im Selbstgespräch. Dann kräuselte sich sein Mundwinkel. „Vollmond", sagte er.

Firenze starrte wieder nach draußen. „Übermorgen, junger Snape. Du bist doch nicht hier, um mich das zu fragen?"

„Bedeutet Vollmond auch weiße Magie?"

„Du hast mit Bane gesprochen", stellte Firenze fest. „Vollmond ist rein, weiß und – Dumbledore."

„Das habe ich befürchtet", antwortete Severus. „Albus, der Weiße, als Symbol für Hogwarts. Hogwarts wird bluten durch die Schatten haben Bane und Lisarius gesagt. Übermorgen. Genau zu Weihnachten." Er stellte sich neben den Zentauren und gemeinsam hingen sie ihren Gedanken nach.

„Es wird rot werden vor Blut. Ich habe davon geträumt", sagte schließlich Firenze. „Und viel Blut wird kommen von dir und der jungen Miss, die sie hier Know-it-all nennen. Sie und dich verbindet eine alte Blutsmagie, und die Schatten werden fallen, wenn ihr blutet." Er wandte sein jetzt völlig ernstes Gesicht zu dem dunklen Mann.

„Ich bin kein Seher wie Lisarius, und ich kann die Sterne nicht so lesen wie Bane. Doch in meinem Traum habe ich euch durch Ströme von Blut waten sehen, und ein silbernes Schwert und einen schwarzen Schädel.

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

Der Orden und einige Ministeriumsmitglieder saßen in Dumbledores Büro. „Die Zentauren sind der Meinung, dass die Todesser tatsächlich zum Weihnachtsball über uns herfallen werden", sagte Severus, der am Kamin lehnte und nachdenklich seinen Blick schweifen ließ.

„Und im Gegensatz zu einigen, die sich einbilden, das zweite Gesicht zu haben, waren ihre Vorhersagen bisher erstaunlich korrekt."

„Wir sollten die Schüler jetzt schon evakuieren", sagte Poppy besorgt.

Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie haben bestimmt Spione auf Hogwarts, bewusst oder unbewusst. Wenn wir uns jetzt ungewöhnlich benehmen, wissen sie, dass wir Bescheid wissen. Jetzt können wir uns noch so gut wie möglich vorbereiten, aber wir müssen uns den Anschein von Sorglosigkeit geben."

„Und wir werden durch den Schutzzauber gewarnt werden, den Severus und ich um die Ländereien gelegt haben", brachte Flitwick mit quiekender Stimme hervor. „Das sollte uns doch die entsprechende Zeit geben, um diejenigen, die nicht kämpfen, zum Raum der Wünsche zu bringen. Die Verbindung zum Grimauldplatz besteht ja bereits seit einer Woche."

„Habt ihr euch überlegt, dass es eine Massenpanik geben wird?", fragte Poppy.

„Wir haben darüber nachgedacht", sagte Severus.

„Wir? Bist du neuerdings königlichen Blutes?", hänselte ihn die Medihexe.

„Miss Granger und ich", ergänzte der dunkle Mann ärgerlich und versuchte, sie nieder zu starren.

Sie lachte ihm ins Gesicht. „Und auf welche Lösung sind unsere beiden Superhirne gekommen?"

„Wir glauben, wir könnten den Fidelius-Zauber etwas verbessern!"

Dumbledore richtete sich interessiert auf. „Woran habt ihr gedacht?"

Severus ging auf und ab und begann zu dozieren. „Miss Granger erwähnte etwas aus der Muggelwelt, sie nannte es Hypnose. Es ist eine Technik, die die Muggelmediziner beherrschen. Angeblich kann man jemandem, der unter Hypnose steht, etwas suggerieren, das derjenige auf ein bestimmtes Stichwort hin im wachen Zustand dann tut, weiß oder ausführt.

Also haben wir in der letzten Woche einen Trank gebraut, den wir heute Abend in den Kürbissaft mischen. Der Trank vermittelt das nötige Wissen, wie sie sich zu verhalten haben, allerdings wird dieses Wissen erst freigegeben, wenn jemand von uns das Stichwort sagt."

Dumbledore dachte eine Weile darüber nach. „Dann ist derjenige, der das Stichwort gibt, sozusagen der Geheimnisverwahrer, daher deine Bemerkung über den Fidelius-Zauber."

Der Tränkemeister nickte zufrieden.

„Und habt ihr diesen Trank auch schon getestet?", wollte Minerva wissen.

Severus Grinsen war ausgesprochen maliziös. „Ich habe im Moment einen ausgezeichneten Freiwilligen in meinem Quartier", antwortete er.

Minerva lachte mit einem fast identischen maliziösen Gesichtsausdruck. „Wie lautet das Stichwort?"

Severus zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vae victis!", sagte er, und den Anwesenden lief ein Schauder über den Rücken. _Wehe den Besiegten!_

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

Hermione klopfte nervös an Severus´ Tür. Es war der Abend des 23. Dezembers, und sie fühlte sich schwach und krank. _Komm rein, Löwin, Malfoy ist bei Albus_, forderte sie der Tränkemeister auf. Selbst in ihrem Kopf fühlte sich seine Stimme wie dunkler Samt an.

Sie war erleichtert, ließ sich selbst hinein und ging direkt in sein Labor. Mehrere Kessel standen über den Feuerstellen; Flüssigkeiten in unterschiedlich fortgeschrittenen Stadien blubberten vor sich hin. Severus rührte gerade sieben Mal im Uhrzeigersinn, beobachtete die Uhr und rührte dann noch einmal in entgegen gesetzter Richtung.

Hermione schwieg solange, bis er zu ihr hinüber sah, seine Stirn vor Konzentration gefurcht. „Übernimm die drei Kessel auf der rechten Seite", sagte er. „Sie sind im Endstadium und brauchen nur noch überwacht werden."

Sie nickte, und eine Weile arbeiteten sie schweigend, bis Hermione das Feuer des ersten Kessels löschte und den Trank zum Abkühlen beiseite stellte. Severus kam zu ihr hinüber und überprüfte die Farbe und die Konsistenz. „Gut", murmelte er zustimmend. „Genau richtig. In zwölf Minuten kannst du ihn abfüllen."

Hermione holte tief Luft. „Also werden wir ihn heute unter den Kürbissaft mischen?"

„Wir nicht. Dobby. Und nicht nur unter den Kürbissaft, eigentlich unter das gesamte Essen, sicher ist sicher. Albus hat zugestimmt, nachdem er von unserem Erfolg bei Malfoy gehört hat."

Sie lächelten sich an. Es hatte eigentlich ein Spaß sein sollen, als sie den Trank letzte Woche an Draco getestet hatten. Severus hatte ihn beim Frühstück in seinen Kaffee geschüttet, und als Hermione am Abend „Frettchen" sagte, sprang der junge Slytherin auf, starrte sie kurz wild an und versuchte dann mit aller Macht, unter die Couch zu kriechen.

Dieser Versuch hatte bewiesen, dass der Trank funktionierte, dass sie allerdings auch etwas brauchten, um den Befehl wieder zu negieren, denn wie Severus trocken bemerkte: „Stupor hat zwar seine Vorteile, ist aber wie Perlen vor die Säue zu werfen." Erst der Schockzauber hatte Draco schließlich daran gehindert, dem Befehl in seinem Gehirn nachzugehen, obwohl er ansonsten die ganze Zeit völlig vernünftig mit ihnen geredet hatte."

_Sofern man bei Draco Malfoy von vernünftig reden sprechen konnte_, dachte Hermione ironisch und runzelte dann über sich selbst die Stirn. Es schien, dass der bissige Tränkemeister ein gutes Stück auf sie abfärbte.

Um den inneren Zwang zu beseitigen hatten sie schließlich Koralisamen hinzugefügt; sie stammten von dem extrem seltenen Koralikräuterbaum, einer Wasserpflanze, die nur im seichten Wasser von stehenden Gewässern wuchs und von Muggeln nicht gesehen werden konnte.

Bei ihrem zweiten Versuch einen Tag danach hatte sich Malfoy überreden lassen, nicht unter die Couch zu kriechen, und nur zwanzig Minuten später war das Bedürfnis es zu tun, gänzlich verschwunden. Severus und Hermione waren zufrieden. Sie wollten zwar, dass alle Bescheid wussten, was gleich passieren würde, allerdings wollten sie auch keine stumpfsinnig agierenden Zombies schaffen.

Hermione füllte die fertigen Tränke ab, während Severus die letzten Zutaten in seinen Kessel hinzufügte. Als sie alle Tränke abgekühlt und bereit hatten, tauchte Dobby auf, als hätte er gewusst, dass sie fertig waren. Hauselfen verfügten über eine starke Magie, eine Magie, die älter war als die der Menschen und vielleicht genauso alt wie die Erde.

„Das Abendessen ist fertig", verkündete er. „Dobby holt jetzt den Ich-weiß-was-zu-tun-ist-Trank."

„Ja. Und Dobby? Ihr Hauselfen könnt bestimmt überprüfen, ob auch alle heute Abend in der Großen Halle essen, oder? Ich möchte, dass du sicherstellst, dass auch jeder von diesem Trank etwas eingenommen hat! Ein einziger, der in Panik gerät, kann alles verderben."

„Dobby kümmert sich darum." Ein kurzes Winken, ein Ohrenschlenkern, und weg war er.

Severus sah Hermione an. „Wir sind für heute fertig. Du kannst ebenfalls in die Große Halle gehen", sagte er langsam. Tatsächlich wollte er nicht, dass sie ging. Es stimmte, sie waren fertig, und alles, was es zu besprechen gab, alles, was sie planen und vorbereiten konnten, war getan. Es gab buchstäblich nichts mehr weiter zu tun, als auf Voldemorts Angriff zu warten.

_Wenn er denn angriff…_

Hermione schluckte. „Kann ich… kann ich nicht hier bleiben? Ich weiß, ich bin feige, aber ich kann das nicht! Ich kann nicht in der Großen Halle sitzen, die so wunderschön geschmückt ist, und alle freuen sich auf den Weihnachtsball und lachen und schwatzen und sind fröhlich…"

Der Tränkemeister musterte sie einen Augenblick. Sie war blass und hatte dunkle Ränder unter den Augen aus Schlafmangel, Sorgen und Arbeit. Sie hatten in den letzten Wochen so viel geredet, trainiert und ausgetestet – kein Wunder, dass sie völlig fertig war. Und dabei würde sie morgen alle Kraft und Energie brauchen. Morgen… Das Ende war so nah.

Er streckte seine Hände aus – er konnte nicht anders – und legte sie ihr auf die Schultern. „Löwin, du bist alles andere als feige, sonst wärst du nie nach Gryffindor einsortiert worden. Und Angst zu haben ist völlig natürlich in Anbetracht der Umstände. Nur Dummköpfe haben keine Angst, und wir sind uns doch einig, dass du kein Dummkopf bist, hm?"

„Das wäre das erste Mal, dass Sie das zugeben, Professor Snape!" Hermione lächelte schwach.

„Na, na, nicht übermütig werden!" Seine rechte Hand rutschte auf ihren Rücken, und er führte sie in sein Wohnzimmer.

Er bugsierte sie in den Sessel vor dem Kamin, und ließ mit einer Bewegung seines Zauberstabes das Feuer etwas höher auflodern. Eine Tasse Tee schwebte in Hermiones Hand, und der dunkle Mann ließ sich in den anderen Sessel fallen, die langen Beine ausgestreckt.

„Severus?"

Sie streckte die Hand aus, in der ein kleines, in Papier eingewickeltes Päckchen lag.

Er runzelte die Stirn. „Was ist das?"

„Ich wollte dir das geben. Ich weiß, wir haben noch nicht Weihnachten, und eigentlich wollte ich es dir schon viel früher geben, weil du ja die Schmerzen ertragen musst, aber ich bin erst heute fertig geworden, und wahrscheinlich ist es albern, vielleicht sterben wir alle morgen, und du hast gar nichts mehr davon…", sprudelte es in rasender Geschwindigkeit aus ihr hervor.

Severus versuchte aus ihrem Geplapper schlau zu werden und nahm ihr behutsam das Päckchen aus der Hand. Ohne die Augen von ihr zu lassen öffnete er mit seinen langen geschickten Fingern das Papier, dann betrachtete er den Inhalt.

Es sah aus wie ein dunkles Stück Leder mit maserartigen schwarzen Streifen. Er rollte es auseinander und drehte es hin und her. Sein Auge erhaschte silberne Einsprengsel, und er hatte keine Ahnung, was das sein könnte, bis er den Verschluss bemerkte.

„Ein… Armband?", fragte er leise.

Hermione spürte, dass sie rot wurde. Sie beugte sich zu ihm hinüber und nahm ihm das Armband aus der Hand. „Darf ich?"

Er war so verwirrt, dass er nickte. Sie schob seinen linken Ärmel hoch und entblößte das Dunkle Mal. „Es besteht aus Mantikorhaut", erklärte sie, während sie das Leder über die abscheuliche Tätowierung schnürte. Es reichte über seinen gesamten Unterarm.

Sofort ließ das permanente Brennen nach, von dem er gar nicht mehr gewusst hatte, dass es da war. Severus unterdrückte ein erleichtertes Aufstöhnen.

„Wie du weißt, wurde Mantikorhaut schon immer zur Herstellung von Schutzschilden und Kleidung benutzt, da eigentlich alle bekannten Zauber an ihr abprallen." Was sie nicht erwähnte, was Severus aber gleichsam durch den Kopf schoss, war, dass Mantikore sehr gefährlich, und ihre Haut dementsprechend schwierig zu beschaffen und sehr teuer war.

Er wollte gerade eine diesbezügliche Bemerkung machen, doch sie eilte mit ihren Erklärungen schon wieder weiter. „Also dachte ich mir, dass Mantikorleder dich wahrscheinlich von den Schmerzen befreien könnte, oder zumindest verhindert, dass dich Voldemort über das Dunkle Mal weiterhin quält. Sicherheitshalber habe ich noch Silberfäden eingearbeitet, als Schutz gegen Dunkle Magie, und deshalb…"

Sie brach ab, als sie seinen Blick bemerkte. Er war so … seltsam. Gleichzeitig ausdruckslos und doch angefüllt mit so vielen Emotionen, dass sie zurück wich. „Severus? Du kannst es auch verbergen, einmal mit dem Zauberstab dagegen tippen und Invisibleo!"

Sie zog ihren Zauberstab, um es zu demonstrieren, doch er hielt ihre Hand fest. „Nein!", sagte er rau, als hätte er lange nicht gesprochen. Und so kam es ihm auch vor. Ihm schwirrte der Kopf. Er wusste nicht, was er sagen oder tun sollte.

Sie hatte ihm etwas geschenkt. Nicht nur, dass es etwas Wertvolles war – Mantikorleder war verdammt kostspielig – es war um ein vielfaches wertvoller, weil _sie_ es war, die sich um _ihn_ Gedanken gemacht hatte.

„Nein!", wiederholte er noch einmal, fester diesmal. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll", gab er zu. „Es ist… ich glaube, es ist das erste Geschenk, das ich je von einem Mädchen bekommen habe, und Merlin auch, ich bin selbstsüchtig genug, es offen zu tragen. Ich denke gar nicht daran, es irgendwie zu verbergen!"

Sie strahlte plötzlich mit ungeahnter Intensität, versengte ihn mit ihrer Wärme und Sympathie. Severus hielt sie noch immer fest, und am liebsten hätte er sie auf seinen Schoß gezogen und sein Gesicht in ihren Haaren vergraben. Das Bedürfnis, sie in den Arm zu nehmen, ihren Duft einzuatmen, mit seinen Lippen ihr Gesicht zu erforschen…

Bamm! Bamm! „Professor Snape?" Jemand klopfte vehement gegen die schwere Tür.

Malfoy. Severus stieß zischend den Atem aus. Merlin sei Dank, zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben machte sich dieser kleine Parasit nützlich, indem er ihm wieder Verstand in seinen Schädel hämmerte. Fast widerwillig ließ er Hermione los, nicht ohne mit seinem Zeigefinger ihren Arm hinauf zu streichen und ein blaues Flämmchen tanzen zu lassen.

In ihren Augen stand noch immer die Freude darüber, dass er ihr Geschenk angenommen hatte, vermischt mit etwas, das er nicht entschlüsseln konnte… Bedauern etwa? Der Tränkemeister öffnete für Draco die Tür, wobei er immer noch darüber nachgrübelte, worüber Hermione Bedauern zeigen konnte.

Sollte sie in diesem Moment etwa dasselbe gefühlt haben wie er? Er spürte Hitze in seine Wangen steigen. _Luftschlösser, Severus?_, verhöhnte er sich selbst. _Wenn überhaupt sieht sie in dir einen Freund wie Potter und Weasley, nicht mehr, nicht weniger. Was du brauchst, ist eine Frau, alte Fledermaus, damit du deine Gedanken mal wieder aus der Gosse holen kannst, wenn sie in deiner Nähe ist._ _Sie ist deine Schülerin, du perverser Bastard!_

Er lehnte sich an die Wand und musterte Draco von oben bis unten. „Nun, Mister Malfoy", sagte er mit seiner schneidensten Stimme. „Haben Sie dem Schulleiter gesagt, wo Sie sich morgen verstecken werden?"

Der junge Slytherin richtete sich mit einem Ruck auf und warf einen Blick zu Hermione. Dann fuhr er sich durch sein weißblondes Haar. „Sir, ich habe Professor Dumbledore mitgeteilt, dass ich mitkämpfen werde!"

„Ach, wirklich? Und auf welcher Seite?", murmelte der dunkle Mann und schlich auf Raubtierpfoten näher, ohne seinen Blick von Draco zu nehmen.

Malfoy schluckte schwer. „Auf der richtigen natürlich", sagte er dann fest. „Wenn Sie mir nicht glauben, benutzen Sie doch Legilimens!"

Hermione fühlte tatsächlich Sympathie für ihren alten Dauerfeind. „Ehrlich?", sagte sie. „Und warum gehst du nicht in den Raum der Wünsche und wartest, bis alles vorbei ist?"

Draco warf ihr einen bitteren Blick zu. Seit drei Wochen nervte und ärgerte sie ihn, zog ihm jedes Detail seiner Familie aus der Nase, bis er sich emotional so erschöpft fühlte, dass er hätte heulen mögen.

Und doch… war etwas anders. Sie tat es nicht, weil sie ihn nerven oder ärgern _wollte_, sondern um mit Snape zusammen die Verteidigung Hogwarts, wenn nicht der ganzen Zaubererwelt zu planen.

Es sollte keinen Unterschied machen. Sie war noch immer die allwissende Starschülerin von Gryffindor, und ganz nebenbei, die beste Freundin von Dem-Jungen-der-geboren-wurde-um-auf-den-Sack-zu-gehen und dessen treuem Anhänger Wiesel. Draco war das nur zu bewusst, da Granger offenbar keinen einzigen Abend fähig war, Konversation zu führen, ohne die Namen ihrer Freunde mindestens einmal zu erwähnen.

Andererseits behandelte sie ihn nicht mehr mit Herablassung oder gar Abneigung, sondern eher… freundlich. Das mochte an der Anwesenheit Snapes liegen, doch Draco hatte sich angewöhnt, sie zu beobachten, wenn sie nicht zu ihm hinsah, und er wartete regelrecht darauf, dass sie lachte oder lächelte.

Er fühlte sich dann ähnlich mit Wärme durchflutet wie bei seiner Mutter, nur dass nicht einmal Narcissa Malfoy so… hübsch war, wenn sie lachte.

„Was ist los, hat es dir die Sprache verschlagen?", fragte Hermione, weil sie der blonde Slytherin nur grübelnd anstarrte.

„Du nimmst mich nicht ernst, oder? Du hast mich noch nie für voll genommen!", sagte er leise.

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich hatte noch nie Grund dazu, Hermelin!"

„Selbst jetzt machst du dich über mich lustig! Aber ich werde dir beweisen, dass ich ernst zu nehmen bin. Morgen werde ich es dir beweisen!", schwor er.

Severus runzelte die Stirn. _Sieh an, sieh an_, dachte er spöttisch. _Da ist offensichtlich noch jemand der kleinen Know-it-all verfallen. Zwei Schlangen im Banne der Löwin, wenn das kein Witz der Weltgeschichte ist!_

Er räusperte sich. „Wir werden sehen, Mister Malfoy, wir werden sehen. Gehen Sie, Miss Granger, und sehen Sie zu, dass Sie zu Schlaf kommen." Er warf ihr eine Phiole zu. „Trinken Sie das. Es gibt Ihnen Ruhe und Energie." Er schob sie aus seinem Quartier und atmete tief ihren Duft ein, bevor er die Tür zuschlug. Auch er würde heute Nacht einen Traumlostrank zu sich nehmen…

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

Das war er. Tag X. Der D-Day. Weihnachten. Hermione presste ihr Gesicht an Krummbein, der seinen dicken Kopf immer wieder gegen ihren stupste, als spürte er ihre Sorgen. Sie vergrub sich in seinem weichen Fell, ließ sich von seinem Schnurren beruhigen und kraulte ihn hinter den Ohren.

„Hermione! Hey, Hermione! Komm schon, zeig uns deine Geschenke!" Sie seufzte. Lavender und Parvati waren aufgewacht. Sie krabbelte zum Ende ihres Bettes und sah hinunter. Natürlich waren es dieses Jahr weniger Geschenke, da ihre Eltern noch immer in Australien und ohne Kenntnis hoffentlich glücklich lebten, dass sie eine Tochter namens Hermione hatten.

Lavender zeigte stolz ein seidiges, weich fallendes fliederfarbenes Nichts vor, dass ihr ihre Eltern zum Weihnachtsball geschickt hatten. „Wow!", sagte Hermione beifällig, bis ihr die Erkenntnis die Luft abschnürte, dass Lavender nicht lange Zeit haben würde, um es richtig zu genießen.

Sie selbst hatte von Harry eine Flotte-Schreibe-Feder geschenkt bekommen (Falls du dir mal die Hand brichst, Mione!) und von Ron das neueste Buch von Rupert Cliffe, einem Meister der Verwandlungen, der es als erster Magier geschafft hatte, sich in mehr als eine Animagusform zu verwandeln (Solange du dich in keine Ratte verwandelst, ist alles gut, hatte Ron als Gruß dazu geschrieben).

Beim Frühstück in der Großen Halle ließ sie ihren Blick über die Tische schweifen. Viele der jüngeren Schüler waren zu Hause, da ihnen sowieso nicht gestattet worden wäre, länger auf dem Ball zu bleiben, und das war gut so. Trotzdem. Mehr als die Hälfte aller Hogwartsschüler waren noch da, und sie hoffte nur, dass der Ich-weiß-was-zu-tun-ist-Trank, wie Dobby ihn nannte, wirklich funktionierte.

Wenn der Alarm losging, den Professor Flitwick und Severus an den Grenzen des Hogwartsgelände ausgelegt hatten, hätten sie noch etwa fünf bis zehn Minuten Zeit, da man innerhalb dieser Grenzen nicht apparieren konnte. Selbst mit einem Besen würde es noch mindestens drei Minuten dauern.

_Drei Minuten_, dachte Hermione. Drei Minuten, in denen sich diejenigen, die alt genug waren, entscheiden konnten, ob sie kämpfen wollten oder nicht.

Drei Minuten, um über Leben oder Tod zu entscheiden. Obwohl es eigentlich keine Entscheidung war, die man wirklich selbst fällte. Entschloss man sich, nicht zu kämpfen, und Voldemorts Seite siegte, konnte das durchaus immer noch bedeuten, dass man starb.

_So oder so_, dachte Hermione deprimiert, _wie auch immer dieser Tag ausgehen mochte, es würde keine Gewinner geben. Das war kein Spiel, es war Krieg. Und in einem Krieg gab es immer nur Verlierer._

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

Der Ball begann als rauschendes Fest. Niemanden fiel auf, dass in dem Gedränge und während des Tanzes immer wieder einmal Schüler mit Minerva McGonagall herausgingen, zumal sie wenig später wieder hinein kamen und sich weiterhin unter die Feiernden mischten.

Hermione stand mit Harry und Ron an einer Säule in der Nähe des Eingangs und beobachtete das ausgelassene Treiben. Lavender schwebte an Nevilles Arm vorbei und winkte ihnen aufgeregt zu. Hermione hatte Harry noch nie so falsch zurück lächeln sehen. Ron zog nur eine Grimasse, winkte aber enthusiastisch.

Hermiones Augen durchsuchten den Raum, bis sie die dunkle Gestalt ausfindig gemacht hatte, die ganz in der Nähe mit den Schatten verschmolz. _Suchst du mich, Löwin?_ Offensichtlich hatte er ihre Blicke bemerkt.

_Ja. Angenommen, es passiert nichts, tanzt du dann heute Abend mit mir?_ Fast konnte sie sehen, wie er eine Augenbraue anhob.

_Hast du mich schon einmal tanzen sehen?_

_Heißt das, du kannst es nicht?_

_Ts. Ts. Alle Slytherins sind als Reinblüter erzogen worden und das heißt…_

_Höfisch?_

_In etwa. Wir können tanzen, reiten, Damen schmeicheln…_

_Ach?_

_Etwas zu können heißt nicht, es auch zu tun, kleine Löwin! _

_Natürlich… schon gar nicht Halbblütern oder Muggelgeborenen gegenüber._

_Ich glaube, Draco wäre zumindest dir gegenüber jetzt sehr höfisch. _

_Hm? _

_Komm schon, Löwin, du bist doch sonst nicht so schwerfällig. Es muss dir doch aufgefallen sein…_

Harry stupste Hermione in die Seite, bevor sie antworten konnte, und Severus löste die Verbindung. „Ihr tut es gerade, stimmt´s?", sagte er anklagend.

„Was denn?", fragte Hermione abwesend.

„Ihr habt euch jetzt mindestens eine Minute lang angestarrt. Ihr habt _geredet_!"

Er deutete zu dem Tränkemeister hinüber. Hermione zuckte mit den Achseln. „Na und?" Ron starrte sie an und holte tief Luft…

… und ein wildes Heulen dröhnte durch das gesamte Schloss.

„VAE VICTIS!", donnerte die magisch verstärkte Stimme von Severus Snape.


	20. Chapter 20

Das heutige chap ist Alwine gewidmet!

la dame: auch dir ein wunderschönes neues Jahr, und ich hoffe, du bleibst auch weiterhin dabei…

bengisu: oh, Merlin, gleich zwei Morddrohungen in einer Review! Ich muss wirklich gut sein:D (grinsend die Hände reibt!)

Majin Micha: kannst du dich noch an den ersten HP-Film erinnern? Wo Prof. Quirrell den Turban abnimmt und zwei Gesichter hat? Hi hi! Mach ich auch gerade, vorne rum mein liebes, lächelndes, freundliches attack-Gesicht, hinten die verzerrte Maske von de Sade!

LMA23: schreib endlich eine FF! Ich schwöre, das dürfte das coolste Teil aller Zeiten sein, du hast einen Wortwitz, der mich aus den Socken haut! Ähm, was deine wissenschaftlichen Fragen/Probleme angehen: ich denke schon, dass Schlangen Schwänze haben (hoffen wir mal für Mione, ha, ha, ich bin auch so was von witzig, oder?!)… ich hoffe, ich kann dich heute vor einem Nervenzusammenbruch bewahren…

Nightskystar: Danke für dein Lob und gleichzeitig Fingerabkau – noch eine Todesdrohung. Hilfe, was mach ich nur? Die Chaps sind doch schon fertig… ich kann's doch nicht ändern, wenn jemand stirbt… warum liest du denn nicht während deiner langen Zugfahrt?

Poetica Licentia: Cliffhanger? Ich? Unschuldig in der Gegend herumschaut: hat von euch jemand einen Cliffhanger gesehen? Tja, wie wir schon mal festgestellt haben, ist Mione in der Hinsicht recht langsam, oder? Auch dir noch ein tolles Jahr 2008!

JackyFCR: ja, die haben alle ein richtig schlechtes Timing gehabt, erst Draco, dann die Todesser, na ja, aber macht ja nichts, die beiden sind eh nur gute Freunde, oder? (muahaha!)

ME: danke sehr, und ich hoffe, du bleibst auch dabei…

Little-Fawkes: Hilfe, noch mehr Drohungen, was habe ich denn getan? Nichts, wirklich! Ich mach doch gar nichts… (:D) viele tolle Geschichten? (breit grins!) na ja, jetzt bringen wir erst mal dieses Machwerk hier zu Ende, oder…?

mrs. spookiness: WAS DENN FÜR EIN CLIFFHANGER? Keine Ahnung, wovon ihr alle redet (pfeifend in die Luft schaut!)

Viper: oha, ich gelobe Besserung! Versprochen! Große, dunkle Kulleraugen macht…

Alwine: Schalom, Friede sei auch mit dir. Ich hoffe doch ganz stark, dass du nicht um 6.00 Uhr wieder aufstehen musstest… sonst werden demnächst noch eine Menge Arbeitgeber sauer auf mich sein… hm, ja, ich glaube, die einzige, die ihn ungestraft Sev nennen dürfte, ist leider niemand von uns, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine :D

Caoilainn: freut mich, dass ja doch noch alles hingehauen hat!

Nerak-23: wieder das böse C-Wort! Stimmt, muss glatt drüber nachdenken, ob ich das Hermelin überleben lasse… (ha! Nicht schlagen! Das war ein Witz, das chap ist schon länger fertig!)

teletubby, ähm, Quatsch, Laila-Feder: oh, meinst du ich sollte nur wöchentlich updaten? Damit ihr nicht süchtig werdet, und ich mich deshalb nicht schuldig fühlen müsste? Hm, muss ich glatt drüber nachdenken… also, ich habe keine Ahnung, was du meinst, die beiden habe ich gerade gefragt, und sie haben gesagt, sie seien „bloß gute Freunde"… muahaha! Der Begriff **D-Day** bezeichnet im Englischen größtenteils den Stichtag militärischer Operationen, die meisten Leute verbinden jedoch damit die Landung in der Normandie am 06. Juni 1944.

JoNiTo: ich finde das super, dass du dich gerade durch die ganzen Kapitel arbeitest! Danke für dein Lob und Aufmunterungen!

20. Kapitel

**Warnung!!! Das dürfte wohl ein so genanntes M-Chapter werden, d. h. es geht teilweise sehr brutal zu. Ich weise ausdrücklich darauf hin, dass es hier zu Mord, Totschlag, Gewalt, Folter und Blut kommt. Lest es also nicht, wenn ihr so etwas nicht mit einem zarten Gemüt vereinbaren könnt!!!**

Die Musik brach abrupt ab, und für einen Augenblick gefror alles. Dann eilte ein Teil der Schüler zu Minerva McGonagall, während der weitaus größere Teil sich um Albus Dumbledore scharrte, der plötzlich in der Mitte des Saales stand.

Der Trank hatte funktioniert. In diesem einen Augenblick hatten die Schüler sofort gewusst, was passiert war – passieren würde, und sie hatten sich zum Kämpfen oder Fliehen entschieden. Professor McGonagall führte diejenigen, die zu jung waren oder nicht kämpfen wollten, zügig hinaus.

Hermione erhaschte noch einen Blick auf Colin Creevey, der seinen Bruder Dennis umarmte, bevor er ihm einen Stups in Richtung der Tür gab, und es brach ihr fast das Herz. Dann packte sie Severus am Arm, und sie rannten ebenfalls hinaus. Im Laufen rissen sie sich ihre Festroben hinunter; darunter trugen sie ihre schwarzen Drachenledersachen.

Sie hetzten in Richtung Hagrids Hütte, doch kurz bevor sie dort ankamen, zügelte ein Feuer daraus empor, und man konnte ein wütendes Brüllen des Halbriesen hören. Dann gab es einen Knall, und die ganze Hütte ging in Flammen auf. In ihrem Schein konnte man Hagrid sehen, der mit einer Keule wie ein Stier auf zwei echte Riesen losging.

„Verdammt!", fluchte Severus und blieb kurz stehen. „Sie versperren uns den Weg zum Motorrad!" Er drehte sich herum. „Accio Besen!" Er streckte seinen linken Arm aus, während er schon wieder herum wirbelte. „Stupor!" Einer der beiden Riesen zuckte zusammen, fiel aber nicht.

Allerdings schien er sich brennend für die Ursache seiner Schmerzen zu interessieren, mit wuchtigen Schritten stampfte er in ihre Richtung. Hermiones Puls schien in ungeahnte Höhen zu schnellen. Sie tastete nach Severus´ Hand und riss ihren Zauberstab hinaus. Blaues Elmsfeuer flackerte über ihre Körper, als der Tränkemeister den „Stupor!" wiederholte.

Ein mächtiges blaues Licht raste auf den Riesen zu, hämmerte in seine gewaltige Brust und stoppte ihn. Mit einem schnaufenden Ächzen sackte er auf die Knie und fiel dann mit dem Kopf voran auf sie zu. Sie sprangen aus dem Weg, um nicht von dem gigantischen Körper von gut sieben Metern gefällt zu werden.

Dann prallte auch schon der Besen in die Hand des dunklen Mannes; er umschlang Hermione an der Hüfte und stieß sich ab – und sie sausten mit rasender Geschwindigkeit in den Nachthimmel, nur gehalten von Severus linken Arm. Hermione hatte nicht einmal mehr Luft zum Schreien, als die gewaltige Faust des zweiten Riesen nach ihnen griff.

Sie hatte nicht mit der Reaktionsschnelligkeit des Tränkemeisters gerechnet. Severus versetzte ihm mit dem Fuß einen heftigen Tritt auf die schmerzempfindliche Nase, und diesen Augenblick, als der Riese wütend aufbrüllte, nutzte Hagrid, um ihm mit seiner Keule an einer noch schmerzempfindlicheren Stelle zu treffen. Das markerschütternde Jaulen klingelte in ihren Ohren, doch dann waren sie über dem fallenden Riesen hinweg und stürzten auf den Hügel zu, in dem das Motorrad verborgen war.

Hermione war davon überzeugt, dass sie jetzt schon sterben würden. Sie würden einfach abstürzen und das war's dann. Doch Severus beherrschte den Besen auch einarmig souverän, fast sanft verringerte er die Geschwindigkeit, und sie setzten nicht halb so hart auf, wie sie erwartet hatte.

Trotzdem blieb sie noch einen Moment an ihn geklammert stehen, weil sie nicht sicher war, dass sie ihre Beine tragen würden. Auch Severus´ Brustkorb hob und senkte sich heftig, und er umfasste ihre Schultern mit einem Arm. „Alles okay!", flüsterte er beruhigend. „Alles okay!"

Sie holte tief Luft und straffte sich. „Es geht schon wieder!", versicherte sie durch zusammengebissene Zähne. Severus sah ihr in die Augen. Klar und aufmerksam, wenn auch etwas verängstigt. Gut. Er hatte schon einen Schock befürchtet.

Er nickte und öffnete den Hügel. Die Helme warf er in eine Ecke, für das, was sie jetzt vorhatten, waren sie unbrauchbar. Flüche konnten sie nicht abhalten, und sie würden ihre ganze Sicht brauchen, um kämpfen zu können.

Mit seinem Zauberstab vollführte er eine Reihe komplizierter Bewegungen, während sich seine Lippen lautlos bewegten. Dann steckte er ihn wieder in das Holster, das er sich nach Vorbild amerikanischer Westernhelden für seine beiden Zauberstäbe angefertigt hatte. „Ignorier- und Silenciozauber", erklärte er. „Wird nicht lange dauern, bis sie uns trotzdem bemerken, aber es sollte uns doch einen kleinen Vorteil verschaffen.

Hermione sah auf ihre Uhr. „Wir sollten los. Sie müssen schon längst am Schloss sein." Severus schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir warten auf unseren Einsatz. Wir starten erst, wenn Albus uns das Zeichen gibt."

„Oh, Merlin", hauchte sie entsetzt. „Warten? Das ist ja schlimmer als alles andere!"

Severus tat etwas, das er schon seit Wochen tun wollte. Er zog sie in seine Arme und hielt sie fest. „Nicht lange", murmelte er in ihr Ohr. „Und eines möchte ich dir noch sagen: egal, was heute noch passiert, ich bin stolz darauf, dich als Partner zu haben." Es klang in seinen Ohren entsetzlich falsch, und er hätte ihr liebend gern ganz andere Dinge gesagt, doch selbst jetzt stand er sich selbst im Weg.

Trotzdem schien es Hermione zu reichen. Sie erwiderte seine Umarmung mit so viel Kraft, dass sie ihm die Luft aus den Lungen presste.

Ein riesiger golden glühender Löwe erschien am Eingang des Hügels. „Jetzt, Severus!", sagte der Patronus mit Dumbledores Stimme.

Hermione ließ ihn los. Eine plötzliche Entschlossenheit hatte von ihr Besitz ergriffen, der heiße Wunsch, es hier und heute enden zu lassen. Sie warf noch einen Blick in das Gesicht des Tränkemeisters, als versuchte sie, sich seine Züge für immer einzuprägen, dann drehte sie sich um, schwang sich auf das schwarze Motorrad und trat entschlossen den Kickstarter.

Severus stieg hinter ihr auf, dann brausten sie los, ohne einen Ton zu erzeugen. Der Silenciozauber verrichtete zuverlässig seinen Dienst. _Denk dran, Löwin, niemand bemerkt uns, bevor der Zauber aufgehoben ist – also bring uns nah ran, damit ich so viele wie möglich erledigen kann! _Seine Stimme in ihrem Kopf streichelte ihre aufgepeitschten Sinne.

Hermione nickte nur und zog das Motorrad hoch. Schon waren sie über der großen Wiese vor Hogwarts, die durch den Vollmond und die hin- und herjagenden Flüche hell erleuchtet war. Mörderischer Lärm durchbrauste die Luft, Schreie, Flüche, Heulen und Brüllen der Zauberer und magischen Wesen, die hier aufeinander prallten, und um die Vorherrschaft in der magischen Welt kämpften.

Die Verteidiger Hogwarts hatten einen haushohen magischen Schutzwall errichtet, der sich um das ganze Schloss zog. Dort war der Vormarsch von Voldemorts Armee zum Stocken gekommen.

Und was war das für einen Armee! Dunkle Gestalten mit schwarzen Umhängen und silbernen Masken, allein schon durch ihre Unpersönlichkeit erschreckend, noch einmal vierzehn Riesen, gute zwei Dutzend Bergtrolle, Dementoren, wohin das Auge sah, Riesenschlangen, die mit weit geöffneten Mäulern in Richtung Schloss zischten, und am Rande des Verbotenen Waldes tummelten sich Horden ungeschlacht aussehender Kerle, die mit glühenden Augen und Zauberstäben in der Hand Fluch um Fluch gegen den Schutzwall schleuderten.

Lange würde der Schutzwall nicht mehr halten, nicht bei der brachialen Gewalt, die auf ihn einschmetterte.

Hermione brachte die Maschine so nahe herunter, wie sie es wagte, um nicht von verirrten Flüchen getroffen oder von einem ahnungslosen Riesen aus Versehen mit einem Arm herunter gefegt zu werden. Sie spürte, dass sich Severus hinter ihr aufstellte.

Der Tränkemeister nahm sich die Todesser vor. Es war vernünftiger, erst die Zauberer zu erledigen; gegen einen Riesen konnte er allein sowieso nichts ausrichten, und die anderen magischen Wesen waren zwar schwer zu fällen, konnten aber nicht logisch denken, wenn sie irgendwann führungslos dastehen würden.

Sie blieben eine gute Minute lang unbemerkt, Zeit genug, um fünfzehn schwarze Magier mit silbernen Masken zu fällen. Dann wurde der erste stutzig, als neben ihm einer seiner Todesserkameraden stürzte, obwohl von den Verteidigern niemand Flüche schleuderte, weil der Schutzwall zu wabern anfing und dann zusammenbrach.

Ein unendliches Chaos brach daraufhin aus, als Voldemorts Horden vorwärts stürmten, um Hogwarts einzunehmen, und allein der Lärm und die Verwirrung und der Rauch, der durch die Flüche und die Kämpfer am Boden ausgelöst wurde, verschaffte Snape eine weitere unentdeckte Minute, die er ausgiebig nutzte.

Doch dann richtete sich ein großer Todesser mit langem blondem Haar hoch auf, und seine sonorusverstärkte Stimme hallte über das gesamte Schlachtfeld.

„FINITE INCANTATEM!" Malfoy richtete seinen Zauberstab in die Luft und enthüllte eine Szene, die später in der ganzen Welt berühmt werden sollte, weil ein unbekannter Künstler sie für die Nachwelt in einem Bild verewigte.

Scheinbar mitten aus dem Nichts, hell erleuchtet vom Licht des Mondes, stürzte ein riesiges schwarzes Motorrad mit brüllendem Motor auf die Erde zu. Hoch aufgerichtet auf den Fußrasten stand eine großer, schlanker Mann ganz in schwarz, in beiden Händen einen Zauberstab, mit denen er ununterbrochen Flüche abfeuerte.

Vor ihm, tief über den Lenker gebückt, um so wenig Angriffsfläche wie möglich zu bieten, saß ein Mädchen mit wallenden Haaren, die in dem heftigen Wind flatterten. Die Gesichter der beiden waren vom eisigen Fahrtwind gerötet, von tödlicher Entschlossenheit geprägt und ihre Augen glühten.

Für einen einzigartigen Moment schien sich auf dem Schlachtfeld keiner mehr zu bewegen; dann krachte das Motorrad auf die Erde und wurde von dem Mädchen wie beim Eisspeedway im Kreis gezogen, dabei noch einmal ein halbes Dutzend Todesser zur Seite schleudernd. Der Mann auf dem Sozius schwankte, doch gehalten von einem Bindezauber war er nicht nur in der Lage, die Balance zu halten, sondern auch noch einen weiteren Feind, der sich gerade wieder fasste, zu entwaffnen.

Erst jetzt schienen alle wieder aus ihrer Trance zu erwachen, und der Lärm und das Toben verstärkte sich zu einer ungeahnten Geräuschkulisse.

Severus löste den Bindezauber und sprang von dem jetzt durchgehenden Motorrad. Noch im Sprung riss er Hermione mit sich und wirbelte mit ihr herum. Ihre Hände fanden einander blind, während sie sich bereits verteidigten und fieberhaft nach Harry und Voldemort suchten.

Der dunkle Lord machte es ihnen einfach. „Tötet sie alle!", heulte seine magisch verstärkte hohe Stimme. „Bringt mir Potter und Dumbledore!"

„Ich bin hier, Tom!", brüllte Harry zurück. Verteidigt von Dumbledore, Ron, McGonagall und einigen Auroren, bei denen sich die Vielsafttrankwirkung verlor und die sich jetzt von Teenagern wieder in Männer und Frauen zurück verwandelten, bahnte er sich seinen Weg durch die wütend verkeilte Menge. Nicht nur einmal verdankte er es nur seinen quidditchtrainierten Reaktionen, dass er der Masse der auf ihn abgefeuerten Flüche ausweichen konnte.

Voldemort richtete sich inmitten seiner Gefolgsleute auf und begann dann – wie von einem Magnet angezogen – sich auf den Jungen, der sein Schicksal sein sollte, hinzu zu bewegen. Dies war der Moment, auf den sie gewartet hatten.

„Priori Protego!", zischte Severus und verkrampfte seine Hand mit der Hermiones. Beide beschrieben mit ihren uralten, im Kern identischen Zauberstäben einen Kreis, und wie ein Leuchtfeuer in der Nacht brach ein heller, in allen Regenbogenfarben schillernder Strahl hervor, der sich in einem Umkreis von dreißig Metern um Voldemort und Harry und denjenigen, die sich in diesem Areal befanden zu einer Kuppel wölbte und sie somit von allen anderen abtrennte.

„Sanguino!", feuerte Hermione ihren Spruch hinterher, und all ihr Blut, das sie in der letzten Zeit von Poppy hatten abnehmen lassen, magisch vervielfältigt, schoss in einem hohen Strahl hoch, strömte auf die Kuppel hinunter und versiegelte sie felsenfest. Ein Riese, der wütend auf diese leuchtende Wand aus Licht und Blut hieb, starrte entsetzt auf seinen Armstumpf; seine Hand war bis zu der Stelle, in der sie in der Kuppel verschwunden war, abgerissen.

Harry und alle, die sich jetzt innerhalb der Kuppel befanden, waren auf sich allein gestellt. Hermione und Severus hatten keine Gelegenheit mehr, einen Blick hinüber zu werfen, zu beschäftigt waren sie damit, sich selbst zu wehren und einfach zu überleben.

Sie standen Rücken an Rücken, ihre Hände noch immer miteinander umschlossen und waren tödlich für jeden in ihrer Umgebung. Doch die Horden, die immer und immer wieder auf sie zu brandeten, schienen nicht weniger zu werden. Welle um Welle schwappten immer neue Gegner heran; Todesser, Trolle, Riesen…

Hermione und Severus waren nicht in der Lage, den Todesfluch zu verwenden. Bei allem Hass, den sie für Voldemort und seine Anhänger empfanden, war nicht genügend Menschenverachtung in ihnen, um den Avada Kedavra zu vollenden. Doch da sie durch die Vereinbarkeit ihres Blutes um ein vielfaches stärker waren als gewöhnliche Magier, waren auch ihre Schock- oder Entwaffnungszauber in vielen Fällen tödlich, wenn ihre Gegner ihnen zu nahe kamen.

Der Tränkemeister war kurz vorm Verzweifeln. Wie sollte er Voldemort in Gedanken überfallen, wenn er nur noch damit beschäftigt war, sich selbst zu verteidigen? Er konnte Harry nicht helfen, wenn er starb, weil er den Flüchen nicht mehr ausweichen konnte!

„Löwin!", brüllte er über den Lärm und das Schreien hinweg. „Such uns einen Platz mit Rückendeckung! – Protego!"

Er spürte ihren Zug an der Hand. „Dann folge mir!" Hermione hörte ihre eigene Stimme kaum und die Kälte, der Wind, das Brüllen der Flüche und der Rauch, der von verbrannten Körpern und Gegenständen aufstieg ließen ihre Augen tränen.

Sie konnte außer Hagrids Hütte, aus der noch immer Flammen zügelten, nichts erkennen, was als Deckung geeignet wäre, nichts außer Hogwarts selbst jedenfalls, und das Schloss war zu weit entfernt. Sie zog Severus mit sich, darauf bedacht, den Zug so sanft wie möglich zu lassen, um seine Bewegungsfreiheit nicht einzuschränken.

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

Harry sah den roten Blitz, der auf ihn zujagte, an dem Schutzschild, den Dumbledore aufbaute, zerschellen und duckte sich gleichzeitig vor einem anderen Fluch. Sie standen auf verlorenem Posten; er kam nicht einmal in die Nähe Voldemorts, seine Anhänger warfen sich ihnen selbstmörderisch in den Weg.

Irgendwo in seinem Hinterkopf war ihm bewusst, dass zumindest der erste Teil des Planes funktioniert hatte, Hermione und Snape hatten tatsächlich mit ihrer seltsamen Blutsmagie und ihren Zauberstäben eine Kuppel errichtet, die ähnlich derjenigen war, die ihn und Voldemort vor drei Jahren umgeben hatte.

Seine Angst war verschwunden, jedenfalls die Angst zu sterben. Jetzt hatte er nur noch Angst, zu sterben ohne Voldemort mitgenommen zu haben.

„Tom!", brüllte er wieder. „Bist du zu feige, dich mir zu stellen? Nimmst du es nur mit Kleinkindern auf?"

„GENUG!", schrie der dunkle Lord zurück. „ICH FORDERE EIN DUELL!"

Fast augenblicklich erlosch das wilde Hin- und Herflackern der Flüche innerhalb der Kuppel. „KOMM ZU MIR, HARRY POTTER UND SIEH DEINEM TOD INS AUGE!"

Dumbledore versperrte Harry den Weg. Seine hellen blauen Augen suchten die roten Schlangenaugen Voldemorts. „Tom", sagte er ruhig. „Beende es. Jetzt. Es ist nie zu spät, auf die Seite des Lichts zurück zu kehren."

Voldemort warf den Kopf in den Nacken und stieß ein hohes, zischendes Lachen aus. „Du lebst also immer noch? Geh aus dem Weg, du lächerlicher, alter Mann, und lass dieses Kind und mich unser Schicksal erfüllen, damit ich der ganzen Welt beweisen kann, dass nichts und niemand Lord Voldemort aufzuhalten vermag!"

Harry schob seinen Mentor und Schulleiter sanft zur Seite, als er langsam nach vorne ging. Seinen Zauberstab hatte er eng an seine Seite gepresst. „Diesmal werden dir deine Eltern nicht helfen können!", zischte Voldemort.

„Und deine Eltern, Tom? Helfen sie dir?", fragte Harry laut mit unnatürlicher Ruhe zurück. Wäre er nicht so blass, man hätte meinen können, er sitze beim Tee und plaudere mit einem alten Freund.

Voldemorts Augen loderten auf. „Avada Ked…!"

„Expelliarmus!" Harrys Reaktion kam noch schneller als vor Jahren.

Die beiden Brüderstäbe verbanden sich, doch Voldemort war in den letzten Jahren gleichzeitig durch die Morde, die er verübt hatte, gewachsen, wie auch geschwächt durch die Zerstörung der Horkruxe. Während sich beide Todfeinde mit aller Kraft gegen ihre Zauberstäbe drückten, zischte Voldemort aus dem Mundwinkel: „Tötet die anderen! Tötet sie alle!"

„Nein!", schrie Harry und hätte beinahe losgelassen, als er Dumbledore fallen sah. Dann biss er sich auf die Lippen und starrte Voldemort an. „Du hast meine Eltern getötet. Du hast Cedric Diggory getötet. Du willst alle töten, die mir etwas bedeuten. Ich schwöre dir, das war das letzte Mal. Sag auf Wiedersehen, Tom!" Er stemmte sich noch mehr gegen seinen Zauberstab.

Voldemort ließ ein dünnes, scharfzähniges Lächeln sehen. „Ist das alles, was du zu bieten hast, _Junge_? Wo sind sie jetzt, deine Helfer, Freunde und Beschützer? Sie sind alle tot oder damit beschäftigt, ihren Tod ein wenig hinauszuzögern. Der Strahl wanderte wieder in Richtung Harry, und er ächzte vor Anstrengung. Seine Muskeln zitterten.

„Sag es mir, Harry Potter! Wo sind alle deine Freunde, wenn du sie wirklich brauchst?", schrie der dunkle Lord mit überschnappender Stimme.

_Du hast mich gerufen, mein Lord?_, war plötzlich der seidenweiche Bariton von Severus Snape in seinem Kopf.

Voldemort schnappte entsetzt nach Luft. Nie, niemals war es bis jetzt jemanden gelungen, seine Okklumentik zu durchdringen, doch der Tränkemeister war nicht nur da, er stürzte sich auf ihn mit ungeheurer Präsenz, zerfetzte jeden Rest seiner mentalen Barriere, tauchte tief hinab in die Erinnerungen des Tom Riddle und zerrte sie unbarmherzig hervor, legte jede Demütigung frei, tanzte auf ihr herum, verhöhnte und verspottete ihn.

Der Dunkle Lord schrie. Zuerst war sein Schrei nur von abgrundtiefem Entsetzen erfüllt, dann von Hass, schließlich von Angst. Sein Schrei drang aus der Kuppel hinaus über die riesige Wiese von Hogwarts, ließ sämtlichen Zauberern, halbmagischen Wesen und Tieren einen kalten Schauder über den Rücken rieseln.

Irgendwann wurden aus dem unverständlichem Gebrüll zwei Worte, die er immer und immer wieder wiederholte: „Tötet Snape! Tötet Snape! TÖTET SNAPE!"

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

Severus war durch die Macht der Erinnerungen, durch die Wucht der verzweifelten Abwehr Voldemorts auf die Knie gegangen, doch Hermione hatte ihn nicht losgelassen. Sie stand halb neben, halb über ihm und verteidigte den Tränkemeister wie eine Löwin ihr Junges.

Seit der Dunkle Lord diese Worte geschrieen hatte, hatten sich immer mehr auf die gezielte Suche nach Severus begeben, begierig, den Befehl ihres Herrn auszuführen. Er war nicht mehr fähig sich selbst zu verteidigen, so gefangen war er in seinem geistigen Kampf mit Voldemort.

Er ließ nicht locker. Wie ein Terrier hatte er sich in Voldemorts Geist verbissen, knurrend und tobend, rasend vor Hass und Verachtung, er ließ seine Abscheu, seine totale Ablehnung wie Säure in Voldemort eindringen, verhöhnte ihn dafür, dass er ihn jahrelang hintergangen hatte, ihn Glauben gemacht, dass er sein Spion in Hogwarts war, während es genau umgekehrt war.

Er zerfetzte systematisch jegliche Illusion des Dunklen Lords, zerstörte sie mit grausamer Kaltblütigkeit. Und als er das getan hatte, als nichts mehr von dem Mann namens Tom Riddle, der gleichzeitig soviel mehr und doch weniger als ein normaler Mensch war, übrig blieb, verließ Voldemort die Kraft, die ihm die Erinnerungen an seine Gräueltaten gegeben hatte.

Der Strahl, der seinen und Harrys Zauberstab verband, wanderte unaufhaltsam weiter auf ihn zu, näherte sich mit endgültiger Entschlossenheit der Stelle, wo sich bei anderen Menschen das Herz befand. Seine Augen versuchten durch den Schmerzschleier, der durch den Aufruhr in seinem Geist verursacht wurde, Harrys Gesicht zu erkennen, doch es war nur noch Harrys Stimme, die schließlich zu ihm durchdrang, als das Letzte, was ihn auf dieser Welt noch einmal erreichen sollte:

„Grüße Slytherin von mir, Tom!"

Und mit diesen Worten bohrte sich der Strahl mit seinem eigenen Todesfluch in ihn hinein, bohrte ein Loch in seine Brust und drang mit einem grünen Licht auf der anderen Seite wieder hinaus, fraß sich durch den gesamten Körper auf der Suche nach einem Herzen und verbrannte alle Organe und Fleischliches. Noch bevor Lord Voldemort – der Dunkle Lord - auf den Boden fiel, war von ihm nur noch ein Skelett übrig.

Die schwarzmagische Energie verließ den nutzlosen Körper, fuhr hoch in die Luft und kollidierte mit der Kuppel. Macht prallte gegen Macht, sprengte sich schließlich gegenseitig…

… und die Gewalt dieses Zusammenpralls fegte über das gesamte Schlachtfeld, warf die Kämpfenden nieder oder wirbelte sie durch die Luft und riss schließlich auch die ineinander verkrallten Hände von Hermione und Severus auseinander.

Hermione hatte das Gefühl zu fliegen, und erst, als sie schmerzhaft auf dem Boden aufprallte, erkannte sie, dass sie auch tatsächlich durch die Luft geflogen war. Schwere Tropfen prasselten auf sie nieder, und sie hob die Hand um sich den Regen aus dem Gesicht zu wischen, bis sie merkte, dass es Blut war – ihr und Severus´ Blut.

Mühsam kniete sie sich hin. Die Kuppel war verschwunden, das Leuchten, das die gesamte Wiese überstrahlt hatte, erloschen. Jetzt war nur noch ein diffuses Zwielicht vorhanden, der Mond schaffte es nicht mehr, das gesamte Gebiet zu erhellen. Hermiones Füße und Hände schmerzten vor Kälte und sie rappelte sich auf, um aus diesem Schneematsch herauszukommen.

Schneematsch? Das war nicht nur Schnee. Der Boden war getränkt von Blut, und sicherlich war nicht alles davon ihres und das des Tränkemeisters.

Wo war Severus? Ihr Kopf war so schwer, und sie war so müde. Ihr war so schlecht, dass sie glaubte, sich übergeben zu müssen. Doch, bei Merlin, zuerst musste sie Severus finden. Sie hatte keine Ahnung wieso, aber das war der einzig bewusste Gedanke, den sie fassen konnte. Sie tastete nach ihrem Zauberstab. Er war verschwunden.

„Aaaaaaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!"

Ihr Herz blieb fast stehen. Sie kannte diesen Ruf. Sie hatten ihn vor vier Jahren das erste Mal gehört und niemals wieder vergessen. Niemand würde jemals den Ruf eines Werwolfes vergessen.

„Aaaaaaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!"

Sie versuchte, die Rauch- und Nebelschwaden zu durchdringen, ihre Glieder zitterten, als sie in Richtung Hagrids Hütte kroch.

Und dann sah sie ihn. Er tauchte aus dem Dunst auf wie ein Geist, mit mächtigen Sprüngen hetzte er aus dem Verbotenen Wald heran. Er war anderthalb mal so groß wie der schwarze räudige Wolf, der Lupin war.

Sein großer Schädel war schwarz wie die Nacht, sein Fell im Gegensatz dazu hellgrau, teilweise mit dunklen Flecken bedeckt, die wie Blut aussahen. Hermione starrte ihn an. Ohne Rücksicht auf Freund oder Feind fetzte er alle zur Seite, die ihm im Weg standen.

Auf dem Weg wohin? Dann dämmerte es ihr. Das musste Fenrir Greyback sein, und er wollte den letzten Befehl seines Meisters vollenden. _Tötet Snape!_

Taumelnd sprang sie auf und rannte in die Richtung, in der sie Severus das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. Der Werwolf und sie näherten sich aus zwei unterschiedlichen Richtungen, und ihr wurde klar, dass sie es nie vor ihm schaffen würde. In diesem Moment tauchte aus dem Dunkel ein schwarzer Schatten auf und warf sich knurrend auf Greyback.

Remus Lupin, einstmals von Greyback zum Werwolf gemacht, verbiss sich wütend knurrend in der Kehle des Älteren. Sie hatten beide kein bewusstes Denken mehr; obwohl Remus unter dem Wolfsbann stand, hatte er nur eines im Sinn: Greyback aufhalten, um jeden Preis. Töten!

Die Wucht, mit der er sich auf Greyback gestürzt hatte, hatte den größeren Werwolf umgeworfen, doch schon nach wenigen Sekunden stand fest, dass Greyback der Ältere und als geborener Werwolf bei weitem der Stärkere war. Remus fühlte, wie die scharfen Krallen des anderen seinen Bauch aufschlitzten, und dann wurde er fortgeschleudert wie eine Ratte. Er prallte mit dem Kopf gegen einen Baum und verlor das Bewusstsein.

Severus hatte das Jaulen gehört, als er gerade versuchte, sich aufzurichten. Als die Ausläufer der gesprengten Energien ihn von Hermione losgerissen hatte, war er mehrere Meter fortgeschleudert wurden und schwer gestürzt. Er hatte sich den Kopf angeschlagen und fühlte warme Flüssigkeit seine Schläfe hinunter rinnen.

Es tat nicht weh, er fühlte sich lediglich leicht und schwebend und völlig desorientiert. Wo war Hermione? Sie war nicht tot, sie konnte nicht tot sein! Er wollte zu ihr! Sein Sehvermögen verweigerte ihm den Dienst, dauernd wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen. Er stand auf, dann sackte er wieder auf die Knie und übergab sich.

Das zweite Heulen war schon bedeutend näher. Wo war sein verdammter Zauberstab? Seine Finger trafen nur auf leere Holster, und noch während er suchte, prallten die beiden Werwölfe aufeinander. Severus fluchte. Lupin, der verdammte Narr, hatte keine Chance gegen Greyback! Er versuchte einen zauberstablosen Spruch zum Sammeln seiner Zauberstäbe, aber sein Kopf schwamm dermaßen, dass er nicht den Hauch von Magie verspürte.

Der Kampflärm auf dem gesamten Schlachtfeld war verstummt, nur das Knurren der Werwölfe war zu hören, bis Greyback sich durchsetzte und den anderen fortschleuderte. Ohne sich weiter um Lupin zu kümmern, schlich er mit zurückgelegten Ohren weiter, direkt auf Severus zu. Die gelben Augen glühten hasserfüllt.

Severus bereitete sich auf den Angriff vor. Hermione, nur wenige Meter entfernt, fühlte Panik aufsteigen, und vor Verzweiflung schleuderte sie einen zauberstablosen Spruch auf Greyback. Es war derselbe, den sie vor so langer Zeit benutzt hatte, um Severus´ Robe anzuzünden, und auch hier funktionierte er. _Inflammare! _

Greybacks Schwanz ging in Flammen auf. Aufheulend fuhr er herum und versuchte, mit seinen riesigen Pfoten das Feuer zu löschen. Der dunkle Mann wich ein paar Schritte zurück. „Severus, fang!", hörte er hinter sich eine schwache, piepsige Stimme. Er sah zurück.

Neben Hagrids Hütte kauerte Filius Flitwick mit schwarz verfärbtem Gesicht. Blut strömte über seinen ganzen Körper. Er levitierte das silberne Schwert in Severus´ Hand, das er als das von Godric Gryffindor erkannte.

Der Tränkemeister fing die Waffe mit geübter Routine auf und wirbelte wieder herum, genau in dem Moment, in dem Fenrir auf Hermione losgehen wollte. „Greyback!", donnerte er. „Zu dumm, den Befehl deines Meisters auszuführen?"

Ohne den Hauch eines Zögerns drehte sich der Werwolf um und stürmte auf ihn los. Severus wartete bis zum letzten Augenblick, als sich der Wolf auf ihn katapultierte, dann ließ er sich fallen und stemmte das Schwert seitlich neben sich in den Boden. Mit einem markerschütternden Geheul spießte sich Greyback selbst auf und landete schwer auf dem Tränkemeister, dem er die ganze Luft aus den Lungen presste.

Severus stöhnte auf. Sein Kopf dröhnte wie ein Paukenkonzert, sein Brustkorb schmerzte unter der Last Greybacks, dessen geöffneter Fang nur Millimeter von seinem Kopf entfernt war und einen entsetzlich üblen Gestank verbreitete. Er versuchte, den schweren Körper von sich herunter zu schieben, doch erst, als von der anderen Seite jemand mithalf, gelang es ihm, unter Greyback vor zu rollen.

„Severus!", flüsterte Hermione und legte seinen Arm um ihre Schulter, um ihm beim Aufstehen zu helfen. Er schwankte, seine ganze Welt drehte sich, und er stützte sich schwer auf sie. „Bei Merlin, ich dachte, du wärst tot!"

Hermione fuhr mit ihrer Hand über sein Gesicht, als wollte sie sich davon überzeugen, dass er es wirklich war. Er starrte sie nur an, dankbar sie zu sehen, erleichtert, dass sie offensichtlich nicht verletzt war.

„Warte", murmelte er, als er aus den Augenwinkeln ein Zucken der großen Pratzen sah. „Ein Werwolf ist wie ein Vampir, schwer umzubringen."

Ihre Augen weiteten sich geschockt. „Heißt das, er lebt noch?"

Severus stemmte einen Fuß in den Körper des Wolfes und zog das Schwert heraus. „Geh zur Seite!", wies er sie an. Dann fuhr das silberne Schwert hoch in die Luft und trennte den schwarzen Schädel von dem Tierkörper. Ein blitzender Energiestrahl schoss hervor, und als sie ihre geblendeten Augen wieder in die Richtung des Werwolfes wandten, lag vor ihnen ein kopfloser Menschenkörper.

Hermione wandte sich ab. Severus ließ das Schwert fallen und stolperte zu ihr. Noch bevor er bei ihr war, hörte er hinter sich die vertraute und verhasste Stimme von Lucius Malfoy: „AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Severus wirbelte herum und sprang schützend vor Hermione. Wenn hier noch jemand sterben musste, dann sollte es ihn treffen und sie verschonen.

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

Lucius Malfoy, der große silberblonde Todesser hielt seinen Zauberstab immer noch auf sein letztes Opfer gerichtet. Filius Flitwick war mit starren Augen zu Boden gestürzt. Einer der letzten Schwertmeister Großbritanniens war tot.

Alles in Severus sträubte sich gegen diese Erkenntnis. Er fühlte sich gelähmt, zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben. Es war nicht fair. Es war nicht fair! ES WAR NICHT FAIR! Voldemort war tot, wieso musste dieses sadistische Schwein jetzt noch seinen Freund und Lehrmeister töten?

Ein Blick in Lucius Malfoys Gesicht beantwortete die Frage. Wut, Hass, Rache, Irrsinn… flackerten in den eisigen Augen. Aus seinem Zauberstab schossen dünne Seile, wickelten sich um den Tränkemeister und fesselten ihn von Kopf bis Fuß so eng, dass er Schwierigkeiten beim Atmen hatte.

Ein gehässiges Grinsen spielte auf Malfoys Lippen. „Schön, schön", sagte er und verpasste dem toten kleinen Professor noch einen Tritt. Severus bäumte sich auf. „Der Verräter und das Schlammblut. Wie passend."

Hermione sah sich panisch um. Die Kämpfe waren offensichtlich beendet, tödliche Stille lag über der großen Wiese. Sie versuchte, ihren Atem zu kontrollieren. „Hauen Sie lieber ab, Malfoy, solange Sie noch können. Hier können jeden Augenblick die Auroren auftauchen. Sie haben ja gesehen, dass Ihr kleiner Überfall von uns erwartet wurde."

Lucius dachte gar nicht daran. „Abhauen, kleines Schlammblut?" Er kam näher und stieß mit seinem Zauberstab gegen ihre Brust. „Wohin sollte ich wohl noch gehen, nachdem mein Meister gestorben ist – getötet von einem Bengel und diesem Verräter hier!"

Er wirbelte herum und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf den dunklen Mann, der ihm wehrlos ausgeliefert war. „Wen von euch beiden soll ich zuerst töten, hm? Du darfst es dir sogar aussuchen, Giftmischer!"

„Lass sie gehen und mach mich los. Lass uns die ganze Geschichte wie echte Zauberer klären, in einem Duell!"

Malfoy stieß ein höhnisches Lachen aus. „Du bist so slytherin, Snape!" Dann änderte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck, wurde von Hass verzerrt. „Du bist es nicht wert, dass ich mich mit dir duelliere. Du hast uns verraten, betrogen… Crucio!"

Severus stürzte zu Boden, sein Körper, von den Fesseln gehemmt, bäumte sich unter den Schmerzenstößen auf. Lucius richtete seinen Zauberstab wieder auf Hermione, fuhr damit ihren Hals entlang. „Nun zu dir, Schlammblut. Möchtest du lieber vor oder nach deinem geliebten Tränkelehrer sterben?"

Hermione atmete heftig. Mit jeder Faser ihres Seins litt sie mit Severus mit, der sich die Lippen blutig biss, um nicht zu schreien.

„Dad! Bitte, hör auf." Ein blutbedeckter, schmutziger und durchnässter Draco Malfoy hinkte aus der Rauchwand heran. Er streckte bittend seine Hände aus. „Lass es gut sein, Dad, ich flehe dich an. Geh einfach, flieh irgendwohin ins Ausland, du hast genug Geld, um dich für immer zu verstecken!"

Malfoy betrachtete seinen Sohn mit purem Abscheu. „Dad? Ich habe keinen Sohn. Wenn ich einen hätte, würde er an meiner Seite stehen und für uns Reinblüter kämpfen. Stupor!" Der Schockzauber traf den jungen Slytherin mitten in die Brust und schleuderte ihn gegen einen Baum, wo er wie eine zerbrochene Puppe hinunter rutschte.

Lucius starrte sie alle wild an, dann trat er dem sich windenden Tränkemeister heftig in die Seite. „Was hast du nur an dir, Giftmischer, dass alle so für dich in die Bresche springen? Der Werwolf, Flitwick, sogar mein Sohn?"

Hermione spürte, dass sie Zorn und Hass überwältigten. Dieser verdammte Todesser quälte einen ihrer Freunde! „Das werden Sie nie verstehen!", zischte sie ihn an.

Er hob seinen Zauberstab. „Avada…" Hermione überlegte nicht eine Sekunde. Sie trat dem blonden Todesser mit aller Wucht in den Unterleib. Malfoys Augen traten hervor, er ließ den Zauberstab fallen und sank auf die Knie, seine Hände gegen die schmerzende Stelle gepresst.

Um ihn gar nicht erst auf die Idee kommen zu lassen, sich zu erholen, versetzte ihm Hermione einen Faustschlag unters Kinn, in den sie ihre ganze Wut legte. „Fahr zur Hölle, Malfoy!"

Sie hörte, wie die Knochen in ihrer Hand brachen, doch nichts konnte das Gefühl der Befriedigung in ihr auslöschen, das sie empfand, als Malfoy bewusstlos zur Seite kippte. Sie hob seinen Zauberstab auf. „Finite incantatem!"

Die Fesseln an Severus´ Körper verschwanden, sein Körper erzitterte noch einige Male, dann lag er still. Sie fiel neben ihm auf die Knie. „Severus?" Seine Augen waren geschlossen, und sie konnte nicht erkennen, dass er atmete. „Severus, verdammt!" Sie hob seinen Kopf hoch, doch die Tränen in ihren Augen ließen ihre Sicht verschwimmen. „Du kannst doch jetzt nicht tot sein, bitte nicht!"

Severus trieb auf einem Strom glühender Lava dahin. Sein Körper verbrannte, brannte einfach aus und ließ nichts zurück als ein Häufchen Asche. Dann benetzte Feuchtigkeit seine Wangen und ein Teil von ihm wunderte sich, wie er das noch spüren konnte, wenn er doch schon verbrannt war. Aber wenn er Wangen hatte, gab es vielleicht auch noch Augen? Er musste es versuchen!

„Du heulst doch nicht etwa meinetwegen, Löwin?", stöhnte er durch zusammengebissene Zähne. Sie lachte und weinte gleichzeitig.

„Du verdammter Bastard, du Dreckskerl, du übergroße Fledermaus! Ich heule nicht deinetwegen. Wenn überhaupt, heule ich _um_ dich. Ich dachte, du wärst tot!" Sie zog ihn näher zu sich heran und nahm ihn in die Arme. „Ich dachte, du wärst tot!" Ihre Tränen tropften über sein Gesicht, und sie hatte ihn gerade fürchterlich beschimpft, aber Severus konnte sich nichts auf der Welt vorstellen, was angenehmer sein könnte, als hier in ihrem Schoß zu liegen.

_Manchmal ist es wirklich bedauerlich, dass sie zu den Frauen gehört, die sich schnell wieder zusammen reißen_, dachte er mit milder Verwunderung über sich selbst, als sich Hermione energisch die Tränen aus dem Gesicht wischte und ihn vorsichtig gegen einen Stein lehnte.

„Ich schätze, du solltest die nächste Zeit nicht aufstehen", sagte sie fest und stand auf. Er widersprach nicht, da er keine Ahnung hatte, wie er das hätte bewerkstelligen sollen.

Hermione fesselte Malfoy senior und ging dann zu Draco hinüber. „Enervate!", sagte sie leise. Draco öffnete die Augen und sah sie erschöpft an. „Bist du okay, Draco?"

Er schien Mühe zu haben, seinen Augen zu trauen. „Du… mein Vater… was?" Hermiones Hand begann jetzt schmerzhaft zu pochen, und als sie sie umfasste, merkte sie, wie heiß und geschwollen sie war. Sie ließ aus dem Zauberstab einen dicken Verband entstehen und wickelte ihn straff um ihr Handgelenk.

Dann sah sie wieder den jungen Slytherin an. „Er ist keine Gefahr mehr. Kannst du aufstehen?" Er nickte und krallte sich an dem Baum fest, um sich hochzuziehen. Sie gingen zu Snape hinüber, der die Augen geschlossen hatte und offensichtlich wieder bewusstlos war.

Hermione rief ihren und die beiden Zauberstäbe des Tränkemeisters. Sie steckte sie ihm wieder ins Holster, ohne dass er sich rührte.

„Draco, bleibst du bei Snape und passt auf ihn auf? Ich will sehen, wie es auf dem anderen Teil der Wiese aussieht." Da sie sich hinter Hagrids Hütte befanden, hatten sie keine Ahnung, was sich in Zwischenzeit auf dem Schlachtfeld abgespielt hatte.

Draco nickte nur und rieb sich die Augen. „Du darfst aber auf keinen Fall einschlafen!", warnte sie und fuhr dann herum, als sie Schritte hörte. Ihr Zauberstab lag wie festgewachsen in ihrer Hand. Und dann stolperte eine große Gestalt auf sie zu, und Hermione atmete erleichtert auf.

„Hermione!", schluchzte Neville Longbottom und warf sich ihr an den Hals. „Es ist vorbei, Mione! Es ist vorbei!" Er weinte wie ein Kind, während er sie an sich presste.

„Du hättest es sehen müssen, Mione. Ihr wart phantastisch. Sie haben gesagt, dass ihr diese Kuppel gebaut habt, du und Snape. Und dann die Riesen und Schlangen und dann waren da plötzlich überall Pfeile und die Zentauren haben sie getötet." Es sprudelte alles ohne Punkt und Komma aus ihm heraus, teilweise ohne Zusammenhang, aber es war ihm so wichtig, sie jetzt hier zu sehen und im Arm halten zu können.

„Neville", sagte Hermione und schob ihn sanft von sich. „Kannst du zu Professor Snape gehen und dafür sorgen, dass ihm niemand mehr etwas antut? Schaffst du das? Draco und ich werden uns umsehen. Es werden viele Leute Hilfe brauchen." Sie vermied bewusst einen Blick zu Flitwick hinüber. Der arme kleine Zauberkunstprofessor würde keine Hilfe mehr benötigen.

„Snape? Er lebt? Ich habe gesehen, wie Fenrir Greyback in seine Richtung gerannt ist!"

„Er lebt, aber er ist ohnmächtig. Greyback ist tot. Pass auf ihn auf, Neville. Nimm das Schwert und setz dich neben ihn!"

Hermione zog dem noch immer bewusstlosen Malfoy den Umhang aus, deckte den Tränkemeister damit zu und beschwor zusätzlich einen Wärmezauber. Dann packte sie den wie betäubt dastehenden Draco und zog ihn mit sich. Nach einigen Schritten schien er aus seiner Trance zu erwachen. „Gran.. Hermione! Was machen wir jetzt?"

„Wir suchen nach den anderen. Wir helfen den Verletzten und treten sich eventuell noch herumtreibenden Todessern in den Arsch!", sagte sie grimmig. Sie bogen vorsichtig um Hagrids Hütte. Der Rauch und der Nebel waren eher noch dicker geworden. Sie hörten vereinzelte Rufe oder Schreie, doch alles klang wie in Watte gepackt, und sie konnten nicht einmal erkennen, aus welcher Richtung diese Geräusche kamen.

Plötzlich brachen vor ihnen mehrere große Gestalten hervor. Hermione ließ ihren Zauberstab wieder sinken, als sie erkannte, dass es Zentauren waren. „Wer seid ihr?", bellte einer der wilden Waldbewohner und zielte mit einem Pfeil auf sie.

„Warte Arcott!", sagte einer der anderen Zentauren und musterte sie nachdenklich. „Ich kenne dich!" Er deutete mit dem Finger auf Hermione. „Du warst letztes Jahr im Wald. Du bist Harry Potters Freundin!"

Sie nickte. „Könnt ihr mir sagen, wo er ist?"

„Komm mit, Freundin von Harry Potter."

„Ich heiße Hermione", teilte sie ihm mit und griff Draco am Ärmel, da er stehen geblieben war und die Zentauren anstarrte.

„Dann komm mit, Hermione", wiederholte der Zentaur geduldig.

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

Severus wusste nicht, wie lange er hier gelegen hatte, bevor er langsam wieder das Bewusstsein erlangte. Es fiel ihm schwer, die Augen zu öffnen, immer wieder wollte sein Gehirn abschalten und wegdriften. Es kostete ihn große Mühe, den Kopf zu drehen und die Augen zu öffnen.

„Longbottom!", krächzte er. Der Junge sprang erschrocken auf, das Schwert erhoben. Als er erkannte, dass es Snape selbst war, der gesprochen hatte, kniete er neben ihm nieder.

„Sir?"

„Haben wir …gewonnen?"

„Ich hof.. hoffe, Sir! Der Dunkle Lord ist jedenfalls tot. Die Riesen sind ebenfalls alle gefallen, so wie auch viele Todesser sind sie von den Zentauren getötet worden." Neville schaffte es, alles auf einmal zu erzählen, fast ohne zu stottern.

„Es war erschreckend, Sir! Auf einmal standen die Zentauren am Rande des Verbotenen Waldes und schossen Tausende Pfeile ab!"

„Neville?"

„Ja, Sir?"

„Halt … die Klappe!"

„Ja, Sir!"

Severus versuchte, die Informationen zu verarbeiten. Also hatten die Zentauren ihr Versprechen gehalten. Gut. Er schloss wieder die Augen. Dann riss er sie wieder auf.

„Neville!"

Stille.

„Verdammt, Longbottom!"

„Sie haben gesagt, ich soll die Klappe halten!"

Ihm schwamm der Kopf, und fast wäre er wieder ohnmächtig geworden. „Heißt das, dein Irrwicht … nimmt nicht mehr meine …Gestalt an?"

Neville stützte sich auf das Schwert und sah ihm direkt in die Augen. „Ich glaube nicht, Sir", sagte er nachdenklich. „Obwohl Sie im Rock eigentlich eine ganz gute Figur machen."

Severus stöhnte. „Ich hoffe, dir ist …bewusst, dass du deine UTZE noch nicht in der … Tasche hast, Junge!" Das Reden fiel ihm immer schwerer.

„Ja, Sir!"

„Du warst auf dem … Friedhof dabei?" Es war eher eine Feststellung als eine Frage, und Neville nickte deshalb nur. „Wie … wie lange vorher wart ihr …eigentlich schon da?"

„Lange genug, um das Gespräch zwischen Ihnen und Malfoy zu hören, Sir!"

„Das habe ich befürchtet", murmelte Severus mehr zu sich selbst.

Ein schneeweißer Wolf schnellte in eleganten Sätzen zu ihnen, und Neville sprang hoch. „Du meine Güte, Professor, haben Sie so einen Patronus schon einmal gesehen?"

Severus schüttelte nur den Kopf und bereute diese Bewegung gleich wieder.

„Wir haben Harry, Ron und Albus Dumbledore gefunden. Sie leben!", sagte der Patronus mit Hermiones Stimme. Neville riss die Augen auf.

„Das ist Hermiones Patronus? Aber sie hat immer einen Fischotter gehabt! Wieso hat ihrer die Gestalt gewechselt?"

Severus, dem wieder die Augen zufielen, antwortete nicht. Aber auch ihn beschäftigte, bevor er wieder endgültig das Bewusstsein verlor, wieso Hermiones Patronus dieselbe Gestalt angenommen hatte wie sein eigener – nur in der entgegen gesetzten Farbe. _Schwarz und weiß_, dachte er benommen. _Ying und Yang. Vereinbarkeit des Blutes…_

Dann dachte er gar nichts mehr.


	21. Chapter 21

**Dieses Kapitel ist Cornelius67 gewidmet – für männliche Tapferkeit unter lauter Frauen!**

Viper: puh, oh, ich betrachte mich jetzt mal als gemaßregelt…

Nightskystar: Merlin sei Dank, aufatme! Hatte mir wegen der vielen Morddrohungen schon das Gryffindorsche Schwert ausgeliehen und drohend damit rumgefuchtelt…

Mrs. Skinner: eigentlich sollte ich mich schon daran gewöhnt haben, aber du lässt mich immer und immer wieder erröten! Danke!

mrs. spookiness: Neville ist einfach kürzer als Mr. Longbottom, und Sev hatte große Schmerzen…

Alwine: ja, wirklich gewonnen? Weiterlesen!

ME: und wieder jemand aus der Kuss-Lobby… :D Geduld ist eine Tugend, habe ich mir sagen lassen (fies grinst!)

Poetica Licentia: klar ist Malfoy gefesselt worden (steht sogar da, kurz bevor Mione zu Draco geht), also keine Angst, der haut nicht ab, der Mistkerl…

Cornelius67: boah! Mein erster Mann! (Ähm, du bist doch ein Mann, oder?) Und dann auch noch einer, der Komplimente macht – yeappeh! Leider muss ich dich enttäuschen, es gibt einen Haufen Opfer, Krieg ist nun mal Krieg…

irrlicht cgn: tut mir Leid, irrlicht, falls du auch zu der tobenden Masse der Kuss-Lobbyisten gehörst, dann werde ich dich auch mit dem folgenden chap noch neugierig halten… :D

bengisu: ja, du und alle anderen bekommen, was sie wollen, allerdings nicht jetzt….

anjahexe: ja, ich fand das auch immer nicht so toll, wenn Albus als der große Übermentor dargestellt wurde, und ich hoffe, bei mir läuft das nicht so… was deinen Mann angeht, du hast doch nicht irgendwo Slytherins Schwert rumliegen, oder? Ja, dieses Bild mit Sev und Mione auf dem Moped… seufz… leider gibt's davon kein Bild (ich bin künstlerisch völlig unbegabt, vielleicht sollten wir einen Wettbewerb ausrufen, was meinst du?)… ja, das mit der pdf geht in Ordnung.

LMA23: Dreiviertel Drei morgens. Du. Bist. Verrückt! (Sorry, das musste mal gesagt werden, aber wie Hermione mal erwähnte, Freunde sagen sich unangenehme Wahrheiten auch mal ins Gesicht!) Ich habe gebrüllt vor Lachen wegen deiner Flachzange! Habe ich schon erwähnt, dass ich dich liebe? (Rein platonisch, natürlich!) Du siehst es ein, die Sache mit dem Kuss darf keinesfalls forciert werden!

JoNiTo: Keine Panik, Leute, da ich die Kapitel so lang gemacht habe, sind es doch weniger als anfangs gedacht…

WatchersGoddess: also, mir hat seine Patronus-Form nicht so gefallen, weil da wieder die 20+ Jahre alte Liebe aufgetischt wurde… und Watch! Ich dachte, du seiest mein soul mate! Schwarzer Wolf, also ehrlich mal: schwarz ist klar, ist ja Sevs Farbe, und Wolf – lonely wolf, dachte, das liegt auf der Hand… Albus habe ich übrigens überleben lassen… schön, oder? Komm, lass dich umarmen, auch wenn du in deiner letzten Story Sev umgebracht hast (immer noch mit dir grummel!)

Padme: ja, das musste sein, einfach mal körperlich an Malfoy abreagieren…

JackyFCR: Interessant, ihr seid also Schwestern… so richtig, oder nur im Geiste? Tut mir Leid um Filius, aber das Leben kann echt grausam sein, sonst wäre es auch zu OOC gewesen, oder? Merlin sei Dank muss ich nicht mehr in die Schule… :D

21. Kapitel

„Hast du wirklich gedacht, ihr könntet mich töten?" Die hohe, kalte Stimme Voldemorts hallte über die Lichtung. „Habt ihr wirklich geglaubt, ein _Junge_ könnte mich aufhalten?"

Er stand hoch aufgerichtet, gut erkennbar im Mondlicht. Hinter ihm ragte das rauchende und halb eingestürzte Hogwarts wie ein anklagendes Mahnmal empor. Severus wurde hochgerissen und vor den Dunklen Lord geschleift. Sie rissen ihn zurück und Ketten fesselten ihn an allen vier Gliedmaßen an den Boden.

Voldemort starrte ihm triumphierend an und stellte ihm einen Fuß auf die Kehle. „Und hier haben wir ja unseren Verräter. Unseren kleinen Giftmischer." Er beugte sich ein wenig vor, erhöhte den Druck, bis Severus nicht mehr atmen konnte.

Etwas langes, Schwarzes tauchte plötzlich in der Hand Voldemorts auf, und fast zärtlich ließ er es durch die Finger gleiten. Zu seinem größten Entsetzen erkannte Severus eine Peitsche mit mehreren Gliedern, eine so genannte neunschwänzige Katze.

„Diesmal wirst du schreien, Snape", flüsterte der Dunkle Lord mit grausamer Sanftheit. „Mein Freund Lucius wird dafür sorgen, dass du schreist!" Er drehte sich herum und auf ein knappes Kopfnicken von ihm trat der weißblonde Todesser hervor. Er trug heute keine Maske, und sein befriedigtes Lächeln war deutlich zu sehen.

Voldemort ließ die Peitsche langsam über Severus´ Körper gleiten. „Doch bevor du deine Strafe erhältst, wirst du zusehen, wie deine Freunde sterben."

Ein Wink von ihm und mehrere schwarz gekleidete Gestalten schleppten in schwere Ketten gelegte Gefangene herbei. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall. Remus Lupin in Wolfsgestalt in einem Käfig. Die gesamte Weasley Familie. Und dann… Hermione Granger.

Severus zerrte unwillkürlich an seinen Ketten, doch sie waren unbarmherzig und schnitten nur noch fester in sein Fleisch. „Ich werde der Welt lehren, sich mir nicht entgegen zu stellen. Ich werde zeigen, was es heißt, mir nicht zu gehorchen. Seht sie euch an, die weißen Magier!", höhnte er. „Da sind sie, gefesselt und meiner Gnade ausgeliefert." Voldemort deutete auf sie.

Sein Gesicht verzerrte sich vor Hass. „Aber ich gewähre keine Gnade. Ich vergebe nicht. Ich vergesse nicht. Crucio!" Nacheinander fielen die Verteidiger Hogwarts zu Boden, schrieen und wanden sich vor Qual. Minutenlang weidete er sich an ihren Schmerzen.

Als er den Fluch löste, wahren sie kaum mehr als zitternde Häufchen auf der kalten Erde. „Und jetzt werdet ihr sterben!" Die Gefangenen wurden wieder hoch gezerrt. Seinen Zauberstab auf Hermione Granger richtend, drehte sich der Dunkle Lord lächelnd zu Severus um. „Avada Kedavra!"

Ein grüner Strahl schoss hervor und traf sie genau in die Brust. Die warmen braunen Augen erloschen im selben Moment, als ihn der erste Peitschenhieb mitten ins Gesicht traf.

„Neeeeeeeiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!"

Sein Schrei hallte durch die Nacht, so erfüllt von Angst, Qual und etwas … das noch jenseits von Entsetzen lag.

Hermione schrak von ihrem Stuhl hoch, auf dem sie die letzten zwei Stunden verbracht hatte. Es war dunkel im Krankenflügel, obwohl die Dämmerung nicht mehr fern war. Severus befand sich schon den zweiten Tag hier, nicht so sehr wegen seiner körperlichen Verletzungen, die hatte Madam Pomfrey recht schnell heilen können.

Es war sein Gehirn, das sich weigerte, wieder in die Realität zurück zu kehren. Seit er auf dem Schlachtfeld in Ohnmacht gefallen war, war er nicht wieder aufgewacht. Es war, als hätte ihn jegliche Kraft zu kämpfen verlassen, gerade als es vorbei zu sein schien.

Hermione schob die Abtrennungen um sein Bett zusammen und legte einen Muffliatozauber um sie herum. Natürlich war die Krankenstation voll; der Kampf gegen Voldemort hatte seinen Tribut gefordert, und obwohl die schlimmeren Fälle alle nach St. Mungos und andere Krankenhäuser gebracht wurden, waren doch trotzdem alle Betten belegt.

„Schhhhhhh, Severus!", murmelte sie, und eilte zu ihm zurück. Er hatte die Augen weit aufgerissen, sein keuchender Atem schien seinen Sauerstoffmangel nicht ausgleichen zu können. Er starrte sie an und packte dann ihren Arm, als müsste er sich überzeugen, sie wahrhaftig zu sehen.

„Es ist alles gut", sagte Hermione sanft, obwohl sich seine Finger so in ihre Muskeln pressten, dass sie fast aufgeschrieen hätte. Sie setzte sich wieder und berührte seine Hand mit einem Finger, ließ einen blauen Funken auftanzen. „Siehst du? Du bist in Sicherheit, alles in Ordnung!"

Er streckte seine Hand aus und fuhr mit zwei Fingern über ihr Gesicht, folgte der Linie von der Schläfe bis zu ihrem Kiefer. Dann ließ er sich mit einem Aufstöhnen in das Kissen zurück sinken.

„Er lebt noch", flüsterte er heiser. „In meinen Träumen lebt er weiter. Und er tut weiterhin schreckliche Dinge!" Verzweifelt schloss er die Augen. Es war unnötig, das Mädchen mit all seinen Ängsten zu belästigen. Schlimm genug, dass sie hier war, als er einen Alptraum hatte. Das brachte ihn wieder zur Besinnung.

„Was machst du hier?"

Hermione zuckte die Schultern. „Ich konnte nicht schlafen", murmelte sie. Sie wollte ihm nicht erzählen, dass sie jedes Mal, wenn sie die Augen schloss, die ganzen Toten vor sich sah. Professor Flitwick, Pansy Parkinson, Dean Thomas, Charlie Weasley… Sie spürte, wie es in ihren Augen wieder zu brennen begann.

„Und da kommst du ausgerechnet zu mir?" Seine Stimme klang schärfer als beabsichtigt, gerade weil er sich so verzweifelt wünschte, sie würde seinetwegen kommen.

Sie nickte. „Ja. Ich habe mir gedacht… als du nicht aufwachen wolltest…" Sie brach kurz ab. „Es lag nicht am Cruciatus." Sie schwieg einen Moment. „Es lag daran, was du alles in Voldemorts Geist gesehen hast, ja? Die Muggel haben ein Sprichwort dafür. Es heißt, wenn du lange in den Abgrund schaust, schaut der Abgrund auch in dich. Und…"

Er unterbrach sie. „Du bist eine unerträgliche kleine Besserwisserin", sagte er rau. Er konnte sehen, dass sie verletzt war. Selbst in diesem diffusen Licht konnte er es in ihren Augen sehen. „Und ich bin froh, dass du hier bist."

Die Verletzlichkeit verschwand sofort, machte etwas anderem Platz. Freude und … er schüttelte innerlich den Kopf. Er hatte keine Ahnung. Wieder packte er sie am Arm, sanfter diesmal. „Geh nicht weg. Rede mit mir. Ich will nicht wieder einschlafen. Ich glaube… ach verdammt, du hast jetzt sowieso schon alles von mir gesehen. Ich glaube, ich habe Angst vor diesen Träumen!", brach es aus ihm hervor.

„Ich würde dir einen Traumlostrank bringen, aber er ist ausgegangen. Zu viele kämpfen mit ihren Alpträumen. Wenn du es mir erlaubst, werde ich morgen neuen brauen."

„Wir werden morgen zusammen einen neuen brauen", sagte Severus.

Hermione schüttelte den Kopf, schwach lächelnd. „Madam Pomfrey wird dich morgen mit Sicherheit noch nicht gehen lassen."

Er runzelte die Stirn. „Jetzt schau nicht so, du hattest eine schwere Gehirnerschütterung, warst minutenlang dem Cruciatus ausgesetzt und stehst unter schwerem posttraumatischen Stress. Es ist nur vernünftig, wenn du noch ein, zwei Tage hier bleibst."

Er starrte sie intensiv an. „Du schubst mich herum, weil ich mich nicht wehren kann", behauptete er. „Du bist genauso herrisch wie Poppy!"

Sie lächelte schwach, doch beide wussten, dass sie drum herum redeten. Schließlich seufzte er. „Also gut", sagte er leise. „Sag's mir. Wie viele sind gefallen?"

„So viele, Severus. So verdammt viele." Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Händen. „Professor Flitwick ist tot. Es tut mir so Leid."

Er nickte, als es ihm die Brust zuschnürte, und biss die Zähne aufeinander. „Albus?", fragte er, obwohl ihm wieder einfiel, dass ihr Patronus gesagt hatte, er würde leben.

„Ist in St. Mungos. Ein Lungenflügel ist kollabiert, und vielleicht wird er einen Fuß verlieren. Professor McGonagall ist fast unverletzt, und kümmert sich um Hogwarts. Hagrid wurde von den Riesen fast tot geprügelt, aber er ist zäh. Harry und Ron sind auch okay. Pansy ist tot. Dean ist tot. Miles ist tot. Shannon ist tot. Padma ist tot. Charlie Weasley…"

Jetzt kamen sie doch wieder, die Tränen. Merlin, wie sehr sie es hasste, diese Heulerei! Und doch konnte nichts auf der Welt ihre Trauer unterdrücken. Sie presste ihren Unterarm gegen ihre Augen, bis sie einen leichten Zug daran fühlte. „Es ist okay, Löwin, wirklich. Lass es raus. Lass es raus."

Severus zog sie gegen seine Brust und hielt sie fest. _Es sollte sich nicht so gut anfühlen, wenn es lediglich Trost und Kummer war, was zu dieser Umarmung führte_, dachte er und streichelte über ihre Haare. Aber das tat es trotzdem.

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

Hermione hatte vorher gedacht, wenn es wirklich einmal zu der großen Endschlacht kam und sie gewinnen würden, wären danach alle glücklich und würden ihren Sieg feiern. Die Wahrheit war jedoch, dass es soviel zu tun gab, so viel Zerstörtes wieder aufzubauen, die Verwundeten zu pflegen, die Toten zu begraben, dass nicht einmal annähernd so etwas wie Freude aufkam.

Alle liefen herum wie Automaten. Sie funktionierten, doch eigentlich bewegten sie sich wie durch eine dicke Nebelwand aus Trauer, Erschöpfung und Betäubung. Hermione kam kaum hinterher mit dem Brauen des Traumlostrankes, so sehr sehnten sich die Überlebenden danach, wenigstens ein paar Stunden lang von allen Gedanken und Träumen verschont zu werden.

Die Gefallenen bekamen ein Ehrendenkmal an der Stelle, wo die weiße Mahnsäule zu Ehren Dumbledores stand, dessen Name natürlich schon vor Monaten gelöscht worden war. Die Trauerzeremonie selbst blieb Hermione nur unzusammenhängend im Gedächtnis, weniger deutlich jedenfalls als die für den Schulleiter im Jahr zuvor, obwohl es diesmal eine _echte_ war.

Sie hatte das Gefühl, nie wieder glücklich sein zu können. Sie würde nie wieder lachen oder sich über etwas freuen können.

Eine Woche nach der Schlacht saßen diejenigen, die aus welchen Gründen auch immer nicht nach Hause gefahren waren, in der Großen Halle. Es war Silvester und normalerweise würden sich alle auf eine große Party freuen, doch im Moment saßen die wenigen Anwesenden nur dicht zusammen gedrängt, als würden sie bewusst die Nähe der anderen suchen.

Niemand scherte sich um Hauszugehörigkeiten, und das war, dachte Hermione, die größte Ironie überhaupt. Voldemort beziehungsweise die Bekämpfung dessen, hatte endlich zu einer Einigung geführt. Sie saß genau neben Draco Malfoy, und nicht einmal Ron hatte dazu etwas gesagt.

Er war sowieso sehr still geworden. Der Tod seines ältesten Bruders hatte ihn schwer getroffen, trotzdem war er bereits gestern vom Wieselbau zurückgekehrt. Er hatte nur gesagt, er könne diesen fürchterlichen Druck der Trauer nicht mehr ertragen, und seitdem war er still.

Die Tür der Großen Halle öffnete sich und herein kam Professor Dumbledore, seinen Arm auf die Schulter von Severus Snape gelegt, auf den er sich schwer stützte. Ihnen folgten Minerva McGonagall, Tonks und Remus Lupin, der noch blasser und ausgezehrter als gewöhnlich aussah. Hermione war froh gewesen, als sie erfahren hatte, dass er durch den Kampf mit Greyback zwar eine schwere Bauchverletzung davon getragen hatte, aber er lebte!

Sie sprang auf, um zu ihnen zu eilen, und als wäre es das Startsignal gewesen, folgten ihr die anderen, umringten ihre Lehrer, umarmten sie und schüttelten ihnen die Hände. Der Schulleiter löste sich von Snape und hinkte langsam zu dem Tisch, an dem sie gesessen hatten. Mit dem Wink einer Hand bedeutete er ihnen, sich wieder hinzusetzen.

Hermione fand sich plötzlich zwischen Tonks und Severus wieder, was ihr überhaupt nicht unangenehm war, da sie sich jetzt noch mehr zusammen drängen mussten. Um die schwangere Tonks ein wenig zu entlasten – natürlich nur deshalb! – lehnte sie sich ein wenig gegen den Tränkemeister, der daran zumindest keinen Anstoß nahm.

_Ich sollte seine Körperwärme nicht so genießen_, dachte Hermione, _nicht jetzt, wo wir alle noch traumatisiert sind und trauern._ Aber sie tat es, und es kam ihr nicht falsch vor.

Fast automatisch richteten sie ihre Blicke zu Dumbledore. „Ich weiß, dass wir alle eine schwere Zeit hinter uns haben", begann der Schulleiter. „Und ich weiß auch, dass wir noch eine schwere Zeit vor uns haben. Viele sind nicht mehr unter uns. Wir werden sie nicht vergessen. Das dürfen wir gar nicht, denn sonst wird es irgendwann wieder einen Tom Riddle geben, welcher der Meinung ist, ihm gebühre die Weltherrschaft."

Er ließ seinen hellblauen Blick nachdenklich über seine Schüler, Kollegen und Freunde wandern. „Wir, die wir diesen Krieg überlebt haben, sind verpflichtet, uns zu erinnern. Wir haben die Pflicht zu mahnen, wir haben die Pflicht, besonnen zu sein. Doch wir haben auch noch eine weitere Pflicht. Die Pflicht zu leben.

Das, was wir erlebt haben, darf uns nicht im Weg stehen für unser Leben. Es gibt uns Erfahrung und zumindest euch hat es einen Teil eurer jugendlichen Unschuld geraubt. Doch wir leben! Wir leben, und bald wird es ein ganz neues Leben unter uns geben."

Er sah zu Tonks hinüber und ein kleines warmes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. „Hogwarts besteht dank euch weiter, und auch der Unterricht wird innerhalb weniger Wochen wieder einsetzen. Diejenigen unter euch, die dieses Jahr ihre UTZE hätten machen sollen, haben die Möglichkeit, das Jahr entweder ganz zu wiederholen", - Harry und Ron nickten kurz – „oder sich die entsprechende Zeit dafür zu nehmen, egal, wie lange es dauert."

_Du wirst sie natürlich im Mai ablegen, nehme ich an?_ Severus war so plötzlich präsent, dass Hermione zusammen zuckte und fast von der Bank fiel. Sein Arm schlang sich um sie und hielt sie auf, bis sie ihr Gleichgewicht wieder gefunden hatte. „Sind Sie in Ordnung, Miss Granger?"

„Ja, Sir, entschuldigen Sie, ich war gerade abgelenkt!", fauchte Hermione und funkelte ihn an, und fast konnte sie sein Amüsement spüren.

Er wandte sich Dumbledore zu, der gewartet hatte, bis Hermione wieder ruhig saß.

„Wir haben jetzt den letzten Tag des Jahres", fuhr der Schulleiter fort. „Ich möchte diesen Abend mit euch hier verbringen, damit wir uns an die Vergangenheit erinnern und uns der Zukunft stellen. Denn auch wenn es euch jetzt noch schwer fällt, sich diese Zukunft vorzustellen, es gibt sie."

Mit diesen Worten bewegte er seinen Zauberstab, und die Große Halle veränderte ihr Aussehen, wurde festlich geschmückt durch Tausende Kerzen und warmen Samt, der sich in allen Hausfarben an den Wänden entrollte. Sanfte Musik setzte ein, nicht traurig, nicht melancholisch, aber ruhig und besinnlich.

Dumbledore stand auf und bedeutete ihnen dasselbe zu tun. Mit einem weiteren Wink seines Zauberstabes rutschten zwei der Haustische zusammen, so dass alle bequem Platz hatten, selbst als plötzlich jede Menge festliches Essen auf ihnen erschien.

Und so unmöglich es Hermione noch vor wenigen Augenblicken erschienen wäre, Dumbledores Worte und Handlungen funktionierten. Anfangs noch schweigsam saßen sie da, später dann begann der erste stockend von seinen Erfahrungen zu berichten, von seinen Eindrücken und Ängsten, aber auch von seinen Hoffnungen und Träumen.

Später folgten sie alle, und irgendwann redeten sie wild durcheinander, beweinten ihre Gefallenen, erinnerten sich halb lachenden halb weinenden Auges an Streiche und Erlebnisse, und der eine oder andere lächelte sogar schon wieder über einen Scherz. Dumbledore hatte Recht, das Leben ging weiter, und es forderte seinen Tribut.

Und als sie kurz vor Mitternacht hinaus in die kalte Nacht gingen, als sie die zerstörte Wiese sahen und weiter schauten über den See und über den Verbotenen Wald, gab es wohl keinen unter ihnen, der sich nicht schwor, so etwas nie wieder geschehen zu lassen.

„Darf ich mit Ihnen anstoßen, Miss Granger?", murmelte Severus dunkle Stimme an ihrem Ohr, als sie gerade anfingen, von zehn an rückwärts zu zählen.

„Es wäre mir eine Ehre, Professor!", antwortete sie und drehte sich herum.

„…sechs, fünf, vier, drei, zwei, eins!" Ihre Gläser klirrten leise gegeneinander, und als der Himmel über ihnen in einem gewaltigen Feuerwerk mit leuchtenden Drachen, Elfen und magischen Figuren aufblühten, sahen sie sich in die Augen und lächelten sich an.

Albus Dumbledore, der nur wenige Meter von ihnen entfernt stand, betrachtete beide und schloss im Stillen eine Wette mit sich selbst ab.

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

Die Zeit ließ sich jetzt in ein Davor und Danach einteilen. Davor war alles vor der Schlacht, die Kindheit, die Unbekümmertheit, die Sorglosigkeit. Danach war vor allem eins: Verwirrung, Unsicherheit und Chaos. Für die Schüler hatte es nur diese eine Nacht bedeutet, doch es hatte ausgereicht, um ihr ganzes Leben auf den Kopf zu stellen

Für die Erwachsenen war alles noch um einiges komplizierter. Der Teil Hogwarts, der in den Kämpfen zerstört wurde, musste wieder aufgebaut werden, es mussten neue Lehrer für Zauberkunst und Muggelkunde gefunden werden. Auch Professor Robertson, den Mugglekundelehrer, hatte es erwischt, die gewaltige Faust eines Riesen hatte ihn zerquetscht.

Professor Dumbledore wollte den Unterricht so schnell wie möglich wieder aufnehmen lassen; seiner Meinung nach musste der Alltag wieder einziehen, denn nichts konnte den Menschen mehr helfen zu heilen, als die ganz gewöhnlichen Situationen und Dinge, die um sie herum passierten.

Der Orden traf sich immer noch gelegentlich im Büro des Schulleiters, denn natürlich war es einigen Todessern gelungen zu fliehen, darunter auch der Person, die im Moment zu den gefährlichsten Magiern der Welt gehörte: Bellatrix Lestrange.

Die Auroren waren also immer noch Tag und Nacht auf der Jagd, doch solange die entflohenen Todesser keine Magie benutzten und sich in der Muggelwelt aufhielten, war es fast unmöglich, sie aufzuspüren. Die Gefahr war noch nicht vorbei, denn Bellatrix und die anderen Todesser würden mit Sicherheit an Rache denken.

Und dann standen auch noch die Prüfungen bevor. Die meisten Schüler ihrer Klassenstufe hatten sich entschlossen, das siebte Jahr noch einmal zu wiederholen, doch Hermione plante nichts dergleichen. Wie Severus zu Silvester vermutet hatte, wollte sie im Mai ihre UTZE ablegen.

Wenn sie also nicht damit beschäftigt war, beim Aufbau Hogwarts zu helfen, Madam Pomfrey im Krankenflügel zur Hand zu gehen oder irgendwem ihre Schulter zum Ausweinen zu überlassen, dann saß Hermione in der Bibliothek und lernte. Sie genoss die Stille in der Bibliothek, sie genoss es auch, sich mit Arbeit zu überhäufen, denn wenn sie lernte, brauchte sie nicht über andere Dinge nachdenken.

Über Harry, von dem sie wusste, dass er jede Nacht schreiend erwachte, weil ihn die Träume nicht losließen. Über Ron, der still und zurückgezogen blieb, weil er seinen ältesten Bruder verloren hatte und über Ginny, die sich aus dem gleichen Grund jede Nacht in den Schlaf weinte.

Sie wollte nicht über ihre ganzen Verluste nachdenken. Alles war besser als das, selbst wenn sie manchmal abends vor Müdigkeit taumelte und alles vor ihren Blicken verschwand, weil sie zehn Stunden am Stück gelernt hatte. Es war eine Art Betäubung, aber für sie funktionierte es. Sie war dankbar, als Ende Januar der Unterricht wieder aufgenommen wurde, als die Schüler, die überlebt hatten, wieder nach Hogwarts zurückkehrten.

Sie hatte in der gesamten Zeit Severus so gut wie nicht zu Gesicht bekommen, denn natürlich hatten sich ihre „Strafarbeiten" erledigt. Sie bedauerte das, manchmal so sehr, dass sie Schwierigkeiten hatte zu atmen. Sie vermisste die Stunden mit dem Tränkemeister, vermisste ihre hitzigen Diskussionen, das stille Zusammensitzen vor dem Kamin, ihre Streitereien, ihre Neckereien, das Billardspielen… Nicht einmal mehr war er in ihren Geist eingedrungen.

Sie vermisste es, wie er „Löwin" sagte, wie sich bei ihren Experimenten seine warme Hand um die ihre schloss, wie er sich mit Dobby kabbelte; sie vermisste die seltenen Momente, in denen er lächelte, sie mit seinen nachtschwarzen Augen ansah, sie vermisste seine Wärme und Freundschaft.

Sie hatte ihn auch nicht aufgesucht. Sie wusste, dass er noch mehr beschäftigt war als die meisten der anderen Lehrer; jeden Tag waren Auroren oder Ministeriumsangestellte im Schloss, um ihn zu befragen. Neben seinen Pflichten als Professor für Zaubertränke war er auch die Person, die am meisten aussagen musste. Als Spion Dumbledores waren seine Zeugenaussagen für das Ministerium von enormer Wichtigkeit.

Natürlich hatte es auch gerade zu Beginn einige übereifrige Beamte gegeben, die ihn noch immer verdächtigten, auf beiden Seiten gespielt zu haben, solange, bis er freiwillig Veritasserum eingenommen hatte. Allerdings hatte er darauf bestanden, dass bei dieser Befragung Albus dabei war, damit der Schulleiter intervenieren konnte, wenn die Fragen in eine falsche Richtung abdrifteten.

Noch hatte er nicht das Bedürfnis, seine Verwandtschaft zu Albus publik zu machen. Er war immer jemand gewesen, der seine Privatsphäre für sich behielt, und so sollte es auch bleiben. Schlimm genug, dass die Presse ihn Tag für Tag zum Helden stilisierte, spätestens seit dieses Bild im _Tagespropheten_ erschienen war, das ihn und Hermione auf dem riesigen Motorrad zeigte.

Selbstverständlich hatte es sich Rita Kimmkorn nicht nehmen lassen, gleich im nächsten Absatz über eine mögliche Affäre zwischen ihnen beiden zu spekulieren; aber nachdem eine Flut von empörten Leserbriefen über sie hereingebrochen war (und mehrere der spektakulärsten Heuler, die Molly Weasley jemals losgeschickt hatte), musste der Herausgeber des Tagespropheten am nächsten Tag eine zwei Absätze umfassende Entschuldigung drucken.

Die Medien überschlugen sich sowieso von Tag zu Tag mit Berichten über Harry Potter, die Weasley-Familie, Hermione Granger, Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall und andere Personen, die an der Schlacht von Hogwarts, wie es mittlerweile genannt wurde, teilgenommen hatten.

Jeden Morgen zum Frühstück stürzten hunderte Eulen mit Post herein, Anfragen auf Interviews, Glückwünsche, Danksagungen, Bewunderungen und – Heiratsanträgen. Harry hatte scheinbar die Wahl zwischen allen ledigen weiblichen Personen zwischen zwölf und einhundertdreiundsechzig, und wie es schien, auch einigen, die nicht ganz so ledig waren.

Severus hatte nach dem ersten Tag, als die Eulen sich schon gegenseitig zu hacken begannen, um ihre Briefe loszuwerden, und einige in seinem Porridge gelandet waren, einen Schutzwall errichtet, der sie einen halben Meter vor seinem Platz zum Anhalten zwang. Er schickte alle Briefe ungeöffnet zurück und nahm nur Post an, die ihm von Amigo gebracht wurde.

Dumbledore verbrachte viel Zeit im Ministerium, da eine völlige Neuorganisierung geplant war, und seine Beratung dabei dringendst gefordert wurde. Außerdem hatte man ihn wieder zum Vorsitzenden des Zaubergamots gemacht, und die ersten Prozesse gegen die Todesser begannen.

Mit all diesen Ereignissen vergingen die wenigen Monate bis zu den Prüfungen wie von selbst, und Hermione und Severus begegneten sich fast nur noch im Unterricht oder auf den Gängen. Es war eigentlich die Schuld des Tränkemeisters, denn er ging ihr eindeutig aus dem Weg.

Nach einer unruhig verbrachten Nacht im Januar, in denen seine Gedanken ständig um die junge Gryffindor gekreist und ihn vom Schlafen abgehalten hatten, hatte er sich entschlossen, eine so große Distanz wie nur möglich zu Hermione aufzubauen. Er wusste, dass er sich selbst nicht mehr trauen konnte. Wenn er es ihr gestatten würde, noch mehr in sein Leben einzudringen, würde er für nichts mehr garantieren können.

Er musste wieder Selbstkontrolle übernehmen. Freundschaft war eine wunderbare Sache, das hatte er gemerkt. Aber das, was sich jetzt in ihm abspielte, das… war anders. Es tat weh. Er wollte sie so dringend in seiner Nähe haben, dass es schmerzte. Er wollte… verdammt, er wollte nicht einmal mehr darüber nachdenken.

_Eine Schülerin, Severus! Sie ist eine Schülerin! Ihr seid befreundet. Verrate nicht diese Freundschaft, in dem du…_ Nicht einmal vor sich selbst wagte er es, diesen Gedanken zu beenden.

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

Das Frühjahr kam zeitig, löste den kalten Winter ab und brachte neuen Schwung in das Land. Schneeglöckchen und Krokusse blühten früh, dann kamen die ersten Osterglocken, und am 1. Mai war es bereits so warm, dass die ersten Schüler verbotenerweise im See schwimmen gingen.

Es schien, als wollte die voller Saft und Lebenskraft sprießende Natur die Schrecken des vergangenen Winters übertünchen und begraben. Lachen hallte wieder durch die Gänge Hogwarts, die ersten Hausrivalitäten forderten ihren Tribut in Form von gegenseitig angehängten Flüchen, die Lehrer verteilten bereits wieder Punkte oder Strafarbeiten, und Tonks und Remus wurden Eltern.

Das Leben forderte sein Recht – mit aller Macht und Nachdrücklichkeit, die es aufbrachte.

Und Hermione fühlte sich so elend, als gäbe es noch den Krieg mit Voldemort. Nach außen hin war sie gleich bleibend freundlich und aufmerksam, doch innerlich sehnte sie sich nach etwas, das sie nicht zu benennen wagte. Sie verbrachte wieder viel Zeit mit Harry und Ron, oder manchmal auch nur mit Ron, wenn Harry mit Ginny allein sein wollte.

Oft genug vergrub sie sich auch nur in der Bibliothek und lernte. Sie war schon immer intensiv in ihren Studien gewesen, doch jetzt wurde sie extrem. In wenigen Tagen begannen ihre Prüfungen, und, egal welche Gefühle sie zurzeit so durcheinander brachten, sie hatte sich vorgenommen, den höchsten Punktestand zu erhalten, den es je in Hogwarts gegeben hatte.

An dem Sonntag vor den Prüfungen saß sie auf der Tribüne des Quidditchfeldes und sah den Gryffindorspielern beim Training zu. Obwohl es dieses Jahr keinen Pokal geben würde, hatten sie beschlossen, das zu tun, was ihnen am meisten Spaß machte, und Hermione hatte schon seit langem Harry, Ron, Ginny und Seamus nicht mehr so gelöst gesehen wie heute.

Sie gönnte es ihnen, und sie spürte, dass auch auf ihrem Gesicht ein Lächeln spielte. Als ein Schatten über sie fiel, sah sie hoch. „Darf ich mich setzen?", fragte Severus.

Sie nickte, plötzlich unsicher. Bei Merlin, wo war die Leichtigkeit ihres Zusammenseins hin? Er lehnte sich zurück und streckte seine langen Beine aus. Sein Gesicht hatte er der Sonne zugewandt, die Augen geschlossen. Eine Weile schwiegen sie, während Hermiones Blicke zwischen ihm und den Spielern hin und her wanderten.

Schließlich öffnete er seine Augen wieder und sah sie an. „Am Tag nach dem Abschlussball gibt es einen Empfang im Ministerium", sagte er. „Es sind alle…" – er zögerte und kaute auf dem folgenden Wort herum wie auf einem Knochen – „…Kriegshelden eingeladen."

„Also du." Hermione lächelte schelmisch.

„Nicht nur", antwortete er und erwiderte ihr Lächeln mit einem leichten Anheben seines Mundwinkels. „Offensichtlich ist der Schulleiter aus irgendeinem Grund auf mich wütend, denn er hat mich zum Laufburschen degradiert und mich beauftragt, einige der Einladungen persönlich zu überbringen."

Er reichte ihr ein zusammengerolltes Pergament mit dem offiziellen Siegel des Ministeriums. Hermione brach das Siegel und rollte es auseinander.

**Sehr geehrte Miss Granger,**

**bitte beehren Sie uns am Sonntag, den 03. Juni, 199… mit Ihrer Anwesenheit im Spiegelsaal des Zaubereiministeriums. Beginn: 19.00 Uhr. Formelle Roben werden gefordert. Ihr Erscheinen ist ausdrücklich erwünscht, da eine Festivität zum Anlass der Vernichtung des Dunklen Lords geplant ist.**

**Bitte Seien Sie pünktlich,**

**der Zaubereiminister**

Als Unterschrift stand in der krakeligen vertrauten Schrift: **Arthur Weasley**

Und noch einmal etwas darunter hatte eben dieser aus dem offiziellem Dokument eine persönliche Einladung gemacht.

**Hermione, Liebes, bitte entschuldige die geschwollene Form dieses Machwerks, aber ich würde mich wirklich sehr freuen, wenn du kommen könntest. Arthur**

Hermione sah hoch. „Arthur Weasley ist zum Zaubereiminister ernannt worden? Wieso habe ich davon noch nichts gehört?", fragte sie erstaunt und erfreut.

„Die offizielle Ernennung ist erst morgen, aber ich schätze, er hat schon einmal geübt." Die schwarzen Augen glitzerten spöttisch. Er beugte sich zu ihr. „Wirst du gehen?"

„Gehst du?"

„Hat dir noch nie jemand gesagt, dass man Fragen nicht mit Gegenfragen beantwortet?"

„Du hast gerade eine Gegenfrage mit einer Gegenfrage beantwortet."

Er grinste. Da war sie wieder, die Vertrautheit, die spielerischen Streitereien, die er so vermisst hatte. Bei Merlin, warum hatte er sie nur so lange geschnitten? Im Moment fiel ihm keine vernünftige Antwort ein.

„Eigentlich habe ich auf deine Gegenfrage mit einer Gegengegenfrage reagiert", murmelte er.

„Wer ist jetzt hier der unerträgliche Besserwisser?"

„Du brauchst überhaupt nicht abzulenken…"

„Professor Snape!" Ginny war mit ihrem Besen zu ihnen hinübergesaust und schwebte einen halben Meter von ihnen entfernt. „Was tun Sie hier?"

„Das, was ich am besten kann, Miss Weasley. Ich spioniere den Gryffindors hinterher, in der Hoffnung, meinem Quidditchteam ein paar entscheidende Tipps geben zu können."

Ginny lachte. „Ehrlich? Nun ja, da kann Slytherin nur lernen…"

Severus´ linke Augenbraue wanderte langsam nach oben. „Sie begeben sich da in gefährliche Gewässer, Miss Weasley." Er griff in seine Innentasche und holte ein Pergament hervor, das identisch mit dem Hermiones war. „Ich bin beauftragt, Ihnen das hier zu geben."

Ginny schwebte noch näher und nahm ihm die Rolle aus der Hand. Freihändig auf dem Besen sitzend las sie die wenigen Sätze. „Wow!", murmelte sie dann beeindruckt. „Dad ist Zaubereiminister!"

„In der Tat, ich bin immer wieder von der Beobachtungsgabe der Gryffindors beeindruckt!" Severus konnte eine kleine Hänselei nicht lassen. „Rufen Sie Ihre Freunde, Miss Weasley, ich habe auch für sie ein paar Einladungen."

Ginny warf ihm einen berechnenden Blick zu, dann sprang sie plötzlich von ihrem Besen auf die Tribüne. „Vielleicht möchten Sie es ihnen ja selbst bringen? Offensichtlich sind Sie ja der Bote, nicht ich!" Auffordernd hielt sie ihm den Besen hin.

Hermione verschlug es die Sprache. Severus saß völlig unbewegt, nur seine Augen verrieten, dass er lebte. „Jetzt sind Sie bereits im haiverseuchten Gebiet, Miss Weasley", sagte er schließlich samtweich. „Vergessen Sie nicht, dass Sie im nächsten Jahr noch Unterricht bei mir haben?"

„Nein, ich meine es ernst. Tun Sie es. Ich meine, ich habe gesehen, wie Sie und Hermione mit dem Motorrad gekommen sind, da werden Sie doch bestimmt einen Besen fliegen können?" Ginny, der Harry von seiner Vermutung, dass Snape einmal Sucher gewesen war, erzählt hatte, brannte darauf, ihn fliegen zu sehen.

Severus zauderte und sah zu den jungen Männern von Gryffindor hinüber, die noch immer enthusiastisch spielten. Sie hatten nicht einmal gemerkt, dass Ginny nicht mehr dabei war. _Verdammt, was soll´s_, dachte er._ Ich brauche nicht mehr die gehasste Fledermaus sein, wenn ich nicht will._

„Geben Sie her!", knurrte er und riss Ginny regelrecht den Besen aus der Hand. Mit einer fließenden Bewegung war er aufgestanden und hatte sich seines Umhangs entledigt. Darunter trug er ein schwarzes Hemd und eine taillenlange Weste.

Noch ehe sich Ginny und Hermione von ihrer Überraschung erholt hatten, hatte er den Besen in die Höhe gereckt und sich abgestoßen. Einarmig an dem Besen hängend sauste er mit einer Geschwindigkeit, wie es Ginny noch nie gesehen hatte hinauf, und erst fünfzig Fuß über ihnen schwang er sich mit lässiger Eleganz auf den Besen und hielt auf Harry und die anderen zu.

Ginny stieß die angehaltene Luft aus und starrte ihm hingerissen hinterher. „Wie geil war das denn?", keuchte sie. „Ich glaube, das kann nicht einmal Harry!"

Hermione grinste stolz, sie konnte es sich nicht verkneifen. „Und, glaubst du, er war Sucher?"

„Also, entweder das, oder der Kerl war mal Kunstflieger. Bei Merlins Eiern!" Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

Sie beobachteten, dass Ron, als er Snape auf einem Besen erblickte, vor Schreck fast hinunter fiel und kicherten belustigt, als der Tränkemeister den Jungs daraufhin offenbar einen längeren Vortrag hielt, dabei freihändig auf dem Besen sitzend und mit einer Hand öfter seine Ausführungen unterstreichend.

Dann reichte er ihnen ihre Einladungen, drehte um und schoss wieder zur Tribüne hinüber, wo er geschmeidig absprang und Ginny mit einer Verbeugung ihren Besen wieder reichte.

„Danke, Miss Weasley, sehr aufmerksam von Ihnen. Miss Granger, ich sehe Sie morgen in der Prüfung. Einen schönen Tag noch." Er nickte ihnen zu, schnappte sich im Gehen seinen Umhang und schlüpfte hinein. Sofort bauschte er sich hinter ihm auf, als er die Stufen hinunter stieg und das Quidditchfeld verließ.

_Viel Glück morgen, Löwin!_ Hermione lehnte sich in dem Stuhl zurück, und das breite Lächeln, das sie trug, verließ sie den ganzen Tag nicht mehr.

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

Hermione stürmte mit fliegenden Fahnen durch ihre Abschlussprüfungen. Natürlich hatte auch niemand etwas anderes von ihr erwartet, am wenigsten sie selbst. An dem Tag, als die Ergebnisse bekannt gegeben wurden, brach am Gryffindortisch ein dermaßen wüstes Johlen und Fußgetrappel aus, dass sich selbst Professor Dumbledore lächelnd die Ohren zu hielt.

„GRYF-FIN-DOR! GRYF-FIN-DOR! GRYF-FIN-DOR!" Die begeisterten Rufe hallten durch die Große Halle. Hermione wurde abwechselnd blass und rot und lächelte verlegen, stolz und peinlich berührt. Selbst von den anderen Tischen kamen Schüler zu ihr, um zu gratulieren.

„Gut gemacht, Gran… ich meine, Hermione!" Sie starrte verblüfft auf die ausgestreckte Hand Draco Malfoys, bevor sie sie ergriff.

„Danke", antwortete sie und wurde noch ein wenig röter, als er ihre Hand länger hielt als notwendig. _Was ging denn hier vor?_

Er beantwortete ihre unausgesprochene Frage selbst. „Würdest du mich zum Abschlussball begleiten?"

„Nein, würde sie nicht!", fuhr Ron heftig dazwischen. „Sie geht mit mir!" Er funkelte den Slytherin drohend an. Tatsächlich hatte der Rotschopf aus dem Debakel des vierten Jahres gelernt und Hermione bereits vor einigen Tagen gefragt. Trotzdem fand sie, dass er es höflicher angehen lassen könnte.

„Das ist wahr", sagte sie deshalb sanft.

„Mein ist der Verlust", murmelte Draco mit einer Verbeugung und führte ihre Hand an seine Lippen. Hermiones Wangen brannten vor Verlegenheit.

_Was habe ich dir gesagt, Löwin?_ Severus Snape hatte die Szene offensichtlich beobachtet und genoss sie – der Belustigung in seiner Stimme zufolge – in vollen Zügen.

„Vielleicht reservierst du mir ja einen Tanz, wenn es dein Tischherr erlaubt", sagte Draco, der ihre Hand noch immer nicht losgelassen hatte, und musterte sie aus ernsten, hellen Augen.

_Nein!_ Fast konnte sie Severus maliziös grinsen sehen. „Nein!", sagte sie laut, und gleich darauf: „Was?"

„Ich fragte, ob du mir vielleicht die Gnade eines Tanzes zukommen lassen würdest…"

Hermione versuchte, einen klaren Kopf zu behalten.

_Jetzt lass doch den armen Kerl nicht so zappeln! _

_Schön, dass wenigstens du deinen Spaß hast, Severus!_

„Ja, natürlich", brachte sie gepresst hervor. „Sag mal, hat es dich ins 16. Jahrhundert an den Königshof verschlagen, oder warum redest du so…"

„Ich habe mich lediglich an meine Ehre und Erziehung erinnert." Endlich ließ er ihre Hand los, verbeugte sich noch einmal vor ihr und ging.

„Erziehung? Welche Erziehung?", murmelte Harry Hermione ins Ohr.

Hermione drehte sich um und grinste ihn an. Harry machte ebenfalls eine affektierte Verbeugung und bot ihr seinen Arm an. „Mylady, es wäre mir eine große Ehre, Euch zu Eurem Platz zu begleiten."

Hermione knickste vor ihm. „Mylord, die Ehre ist ganz meinerseits." Ron, der nicht abseits stehen wollte, nahm ihren anderen Arm, und so marschierten sie wie die drei Musketiere stolz zum Gryffindortisch.

Kurz nachdem sie mit dem Essen angefangen hatten, wandte sich Ron mit vollem Mund an sie. „Ich hoffe, du tanzt nicht öfter mit Malfoy."

Sie zuckte die Schultern. „Wir werden sehen, Ron." Sie hatte im vierten Schuljahr, noch bevor Victor sie als seine Begleitung auserkoren hatte, Tanzunterricht genommen, in den Ferien vor dem Weihnachtsball. Sie hatte seitdem großen Spaß am Tanzen, doch Ron hatte nicht nur überhaupt kein Rhythmusgefühl, sondern auch noch zwei linke Füße.

Ron schenkte ihr ein reumütiges Grinsen, als hätte er ihre Gedanken erraten. „Ich weiß, dass ich nicht gerade dieser Tänzer bin, du weißt schon, dieser Muggel, von dem Dad so schwärmt, Fred Starlight oder so… ich habe kein Problem damit, dass du mit Malfoy tanzt, ehrlich, Mione. Solange du mit diesem Slytherin nicht mehr im Sinn hast als tanzen…"

_Nicht mit _diesem_ Slytherin_, dachte Hermione und spürte, dass sie rot wurde bei diesem verräterischen Gedanken. _Merlin, wo führt das noch hin_, überlegte sie weiter.

Sie hieb Ron mit ihrer Gabel spielerisch auf die Finger. „Selbst wenn, Ronald Weasley, geht dich das gar nichts an!" Sie streckte ihm die Zunge heraus, und für diesen einen Moment war alles wieder wie früher.

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

Der Abschlussball wurde ein rauschendes Fest, wie es seit den Gründerzeiten Tradition in Hogwarts war. Der Große Saal glitzerte und glänzte in allen Hausfarben, und alle Anwesenden versuchten, diesem Glanz zu entsprechen.

Hermione hatte mit so ziemlich allen männlichen Mitgliedern der vier Häuser getanzt. Sie fühlte sich erhitzt und seit langer Zeit das erste Mal wieder verschont von schweren Gedanken. Nachdem sie sich sowohl von Neville als auch von Ron auf ihren Füßen herumtrampeln lassen hatte, flüchtete sie zum Buffet.

Sie nahm sich ein Butterbier und nippte daran, während sie sich umsah.

_Schmeckt´s nicht?_ Hermione suchte solange, bis sie ihn fand, in seiner üblichen gelangweilten Haltung mit verschränkten Armen an einer Säule lehnend.

_Nicht halb so gut wie das eines gewissen Tränkemeisters_, gab sie zu.

Trotzdem schnappte sie sich ein zweites, schlenderte zu ihm hinüber und reichte es ihm, was er anstandslos akzeptierte. „Und, Professor Snape, amüsieren Sie sich?"

„Natürlich, Miss Granger, über alle Maßen! Jahr für Jahr… Und dann morgen noch einmal so ein Spektakel!"

Sie lächelte kurz. „Sie könnten mit mir tanzen, Sir, da vergeht die Zeit schneller…"

„Sie möchte mich wohl unbedingt zum Gespött der Schule machen, Miss Know-it-all?"

„Unbedingt!"

Albus Dumbledore beobachtete, wie Hermione und Severus in der Nähe des Buffets an einer Säule standen und sich unterhielten. Dann wandte er sich an Minerva McGonagall, die mit Tonks und Remus sprach. Der kleine Ted Lupin saß auf dem Schoß seiner Mutter und wurde alle paar Minuten von kichernden Schülerinnen besucht und verhätschelt.

Gelegentlich änderte der kleine Bursche seine Haarfarbe, und einmal, als er mit den Fingern seines Vaters spielte, bekam er eine Knollennase, doch im Großen und Ganzen war er ein außerordentlich ruhiges Baby.

„Wie wäre es mit einer Wette, Min?", fragte Albus mit unschuldigem Gesicht.

Remus grinste und beugte sich vor. „Worum geht´s denn? Vielleicht beteilige ich mich ja?"

„Also, ich wette mit euch, wenn Hermione studiert hat _und_ hierher zurückkommen sollte, dann gibt es zwischen ihr und Severus ein Feuerwerk!"

Seine Freunde schnappten nach Luft und drehten sich unisono herum, um einen Blick auf besagte Personen zu werfen. Severus starrte in die tanzende Menge, hatte eine Hand in der Hosentasche und die andere hielt ein Glas Butterbier. Hermione zeigte ein höfliches Lächeln, hatte sich aber halb abgewandt.

Remus´ Grinsen wurde noch breiter.

„Diesmal, du alter Einmischer, irrst du dich gewaltig. Es mag sie mehr miteinander verbinden als die übliche Lehrer-Schüler-Beziehung, doch in diesem speziellen Fall ist es wohl eher so, dass der Wunsch der Vater des Gedanken ist.

Du hättest vielleicht gerne, dass aus den beiden was wirst, aber du musst dich damit abfinden, dass Hermione in ein paar Jahren den jungen Ron heiratet, das ist so sicher wie die Tatsache, dass Hauselfen Arbeit lieben!"

„Wenn ihr euch so sicher seid, dann – hm, sagen wir zwanzig Goldgalleonen?"

„Leicht verdientes Geld", sagte Minerva McGonagall, und die vier Freunde besiegelten ihre magische Wette. Teddy Lupin gluckste, als er Albus an seinem langen Bart zog.


	22. Chapter 22

AN: Also – erst einmal tief Luft hol und wappne – ich muss jetzt erst mal ein paar Sachen loswerden.

Ihr seid phantastisch. Punkt. Aus. Kein Zweifel.

Weil ihr so phantastisch seid und so viel reviewt, bitte ich schon jetzt um Entschuldigung. Ich werde vielleicht nicht mehr auf alle eingehen können, denn sonst beginnen die Kapitel immer erst nach zehn Seiten – bitte, bitte, seid deshalb nicht sauer auf mich. Aber ich glaube, euch ist es lieber, wenn ich es endlich zu Ende bringe, als dass ich die Zeit mit Beantworten verbringe, oder?

Auch jetzt wird es keinen Kuss geben – jedenfalls nicht den klassischen, von euch erwarteten. Und ich muss euch warnen – vor dem letzten Satz… Die Geschichte geht so weiter und nicht anders, sorry an die Kuss-Liga. Geduld!

Ich hoffe, ihr bleibt mir trotzdem treu, auch wenn ich euch jetzt noch einmal eine Menge zumute…

Kapitel 22 ist Nightskystar gewidmet (Watch? Bist du irgendwo da? Stars Morddrohungen sind doch nicht wirklich ernst gemeint, oder?)

WatchersGoddess: Watch, seid wann mach ich denn, was alle machen? Kuss zu Silvester, pah, wie einfallslos… (teuflisch grinse!)… und wer sagt denn, dass du Sev nicht hast leiden lassen, hm? Stand ja nichts weiter da… pah! Und pah, und pah! Watch? Bitte, du bist doch jetzt nicht umgefallen, so viel Schweiß und Aufregung… eine große Kanne Butterbier á la du weißt schon von wem rüberschieb (am besten, du teilst sie dir gut ein, das nächste chap wird auch nicht besser…

Nightskystar: ich verspreche hoch und heilig, es dauert keine 5 Jahre mehr. Und wenn, dann müsst ihr nicht in Echtzeit warten… :D

JoNiTo: können die nicht? Hi, hi!

irrlicht cgn: wenigstens bei einem hat es also geklappt mit dem Alptraum… (hörst du mein fieses Kichern?) Nein, versprochen, nicht in Echtzeit…

LMA23: Sorry! Ich soll dir von Sev (steht gerade lässig an meiner Wohnzimmertür und trinkt Cola-Light – wieso eigentlich immer Light, bist du im Diät-Wahn? Schmeckt doch gar nicht…), jedenfalls soll ich dir einen Pepper-Up-Trank rüberreichen… und hey, in so eine Wette einzusteigen ist eine todsichere Sache…. Junge Frau, junge Frau (grübel, grübel, wen meinst du? Du darfst nicht von der Zahl hinter dem attack ausgehen, ich bin schon etwas älter…) Merlin, du kannst so herrlich die Leute beschimpfen, ich schmeiß mich weg… Lupins Hütte mit Silberkugeln…

Viper: und schon wieder ein Anschiss, ich gelobe Besserung, isch schwör…

seriousseriouesirius: also, ich mag den kleinen Kerl…

Mrs. Skinner: du weißt doch, wie dieser Kuss mal aussehen wird… Lucius wer? Ach so, dieser dreckige miese Todesser… :D… Sitzt in Askaban, oder ich frag mal bei Arikaitas nach, ob ich den nach Malfoy Island abschieben kann…

Alwine: ganz deiner Meinung, mal ganz ehrlich, die haben nichts gemeinsam, wieso also soll sie Ron heiraten?

Lisa: hab zur Zeit Monsterbesuch (Mutti?...) und muss immer warten, bis sie mal irgendwo sitzt, damit ich in Ruhe posten kann, deshalb immer die verspäteten updates zurzeit…

Majin Micha: ja, dann gibt's die Astronomieturmszene in echt, oder?

Little-Fawkes: Training? Welches? Kitzelfluch ist was ganz was fieses, das lass dir gesagt sein – wieder drohend mit Gryffindors Schwert rumfuchtelt, au, verdammt, in Finger geschnitten…

Sepsis: ich glaube, das haben wir alle zum Kot… gefunden…

anjahexe: deine Reviews sind reine Poesie, ehrlich (immer roten Kopf aufhab, wenn deine lese…) das Nein war eigentlich für Sev bestimmt, wegen seiner permanenten Einmischerei… schön, dass wenigstens er sich amüsiert hat, oder?

Nirtak.Enaile: Danke, Katrin!

Lady Reanna: ich enttäusche dich nur ungern, aber die Story ist leider schon im letzten Drittel – habe ich schon erwähnt, dass mein Zweitname de Sade ist?

LadyofFrodo: Danke für deinen Tipp, ich werde das sofort ändern – ich will ja nicht mit noch mehr Morddrohungen überschüttet werden, wenn die Story gelöscht wird, oder:D

22. Kapitel

Und dann war auch schon der letzte Tag heran, den Hermione in Hogwarts verbringen würde. Der letzte Tag in einem Schloss, das ihr eine Heimat geworden war, in dem sie Freunde gefunden hatte, in einer Welt, die sich von der Welt ihrer Eltern in so vielem unterschied. Sie hatte gelernt ihre Magie zu beherrschen, hatte gelernt zu kämpfen, und sie hatte aktiv an einem Krieg und einer Schlacht teilgenommen und geholfen, die Zaubererwelt zu verteidigen.

Ein wenig beneidete sie Ron und Harry und Draco, denn die würden ihr siebtes Jahr wiederholen, während sie in Mailand studieren würde. Natürlich würden sie in Verbindung bleiben; spätestens zu den Hogsmeade-Wochenenden wollten sie sich treffen – und doch. Ihr Leben würde sich ab jetzt ändern, und ihre Kindheit war auf alle Fälle vorbei.

Hermione seufzte nostalgisch, als sie langsam die Treppen zum Großen Saal hinunterging. Ihre Finger streiften über die Rahmen der ihr so vertraut gewordenen Bilder, und sie lachte, als Sir Cardogan sie wütend aufforderte, sich zum Kampf zu stellen. Ein zum Plaudern aufgelegter Fast Kopfloser Nick hielt sie einige Minuten auf, und sie ließ sich gerne aufhalten.

Schließlich konnte sie es jedoch nicht weiter hinauszögern, und sie trat in den Großen Saal, wo sich alle versammelt hatten, die eine Einladung ins Ministerium erhalten hatten.

Severus war schlecht gelaunt. Mehrmals hatte er Albus gedrängt, ihn hier zu lassen, doch der alte Mann hatte davon nichts hören wollen. „Du bist einer – wenn nicht _der_ – entscheidende Faktor am Ausgang des Krieges gewesen, und nein, du bleibst nicht im Schloss. Es gibt immer noch genug Leute, die glauben, du seiest ein Anhänger Voldemorts, und es wird Zeit, diese Ignoranten eines Besseren zu belehren!"

Der einzige Lichtblick und gleichzeitig brennende Qual war die Tatsache, dass auch Hermione Granger dabei sein würde. So hatte er wenigstens noch einmal die Gelegenheit, ihr nahe zu sein… Severus verbot sich weitere Gedanken.

Mit einem Portschlüssel gelangten sie direkt vor den Haupteingang des Ministeriums, wo ein blasiert wirkender Einlasser ihre Einladungen überprüfte, und sie dann mit einer affektierten Handbewegung in den Spiegelsaal wies.

Man geleitete sie zu Tischen direkt vor einer Tribüne, und Severus stöhnte innerlich auf. Das bedeutete endlose Reden und Lobpreisungen und einen fürchterlich langweiligen Abend. Rein gewohnheitsmäßig überprüfte er den Saal auf Sicherheitslücken und fand einige, doch als er bekannte Auroren, darunter Mad Eye sah, war er beruhigt.

Moody würde wohl in der Lage sein, dieses Gebäude zu schützen. Er bemerkte den amerikanischen Auror, Brian Nelson, und nickte ihm kurz zu. Nelson, als geborener Parselmund, hatte die Riesenschlangen Voldemorts fast im Alleingang erledigt, als er sie aufeinander losgelassen hatte. Um Nagini zu töten, waren zehn der anderen Schlangen notwendig gewesen.

Der blonde Amerikaner erwiderte seinen Gruß, dann jedoch schweifte sein Blick ab, und er lächelte. Severus folgte seiner Aufmerksamkeit, und als er sah, dass Nelson die ganze Zeit Hermione anlächelte – und sie sein Lächeln auch noch erwiderte! - schoss ihm wütende Hitze in die Wangen.

Noch heißer wurde ihm, als er das Gefühl als das erkannte, was es war: Eifersucht!

Eifersucht! Er? _Lächerlich_!

Doch in diesem Moment betrat Arthur Weasley die Tribüne, winkte recht unprofessionell seiner Familie zu und begann seine erste Rede als Zaubereiminister. Severus verschränkte die Arme und ließ sein Kinn auf die Brust sinken. Vielleicht konnte er wenigstens schlafen, damit es kein völlig verschwendeter Abend wurde.

Natürlich wurde auch diese Illusion zerstört. Ein kurzer, schmerzhafter Stoß traf ihn in die Rippen. „Reiß dich zusammen, Severus!", zischte McGonagall.

„Und wenn nicht?", murmelte er. „Ziehst du Slytherin dann Hauspunkte ab?"

Sie grinste nur und wuschelte ihm durch das Haar. Diese Frau wusste wirklich, wie sie ihn ärgern konnte!

Nach Arthur sprachen noch einige Offizielle des Ministeriums, und die Zeit verging quälend langsam. Der Tränkemeister versuchte, seine Langeweile damit zu vertreiben, dass er die Leute beobachtete, doch immer wieder landete sein Blick bei einer bestimmten jungen Gryffindor.

Hermione trug ein weich fallendes blaues Kleid von verblüffend einfachem Schnitt, das ihren Körper sanft umschmeichelte. Ihre Haare hatte sie hochgesteckt, und Severus ertappte sich dabei, dass er der Linie ihres Halses mit seinen Augen folgte und sich vorstellte, mit seinem Finger über die helle Haut zu streichen.

Er schrak hoch, als ein weiterer Rippenstoß McGonagalls traf. „Was denn nun schon wieder?", fauchte er.

Sie deutete mit dem Kinn nach vorn. Offensichtlich waren sie aufgefordert worden, auf die Tribüne zu kommen.

Ein strahlender Arthur begrüßte sie herzlich; er schüttelte ihre Hände, umarmte einige von ihnen und war allgemein recht aufgeräumt. Severus ließ seinen Blick über die Reihe der Offiziellen schweifen, und dann verengten sich seine Augen, als er eine ganz in Rosa gekleidete Person sah.

Mit zwei raumgreifenden Raubtierschritten war er bei ihr. „Verschwinden Sie!", sagte er und machte sich keine Mühe, seine Stimme zu senken.

Ein Raunen ging durch den Spiegelsaal, doch er ignorierte es.

Die Augen von Dolores Umbridge wurden kugelrund, ihr Mund formte ein lautloses „O" und ihre pummelige Hand wanderte erschrocken zu ihrer Brust.

Arthur legte dem dunklen Mann die Hand auf den Arm. „Severus, bitte!"

Der Tränkemeister schüttelte die Hand ab, ohne sich umzudrehen. „Entweder sie geht oder ich!", sagte er laut. Er spürte Bewegung hinter sich, und plötzlich standen Harry, Ron und Hermine rechts und links neben ihm.

„Professor Snape hat Recht!", verkündete Harry genauso laut. „Wenn sie bleibt, gehe ich auch."

„Dann gehen wir alle!" Es war Hermione, die links neben ihm stand. Severus fühlte Wärme in sich aufsteigen.

Arthur blickte verzweifelt zu Dumbledore. „Albus, so tu doch was!"

Der alte Zauberer schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist Ihre Entscheidung, Herr Zaubereiminister!", sagte er leise.

Der rothaarige Mann blickte kurz von einem zum anderen, dann nickte ihm sein Sohn zu. „Sie ist falsch, Dad, und du weißt es", flüsterte er ihm zu.

Arthur beugte sich zu Umbridge herüber und flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr. Die Frau wurde rot, dann blass, dann drehte sie sich herum und flüchtete mit gezierten Trippelschritten von der Tribüne.

„Severus, Harry, Hermione, Ron – bitte stellt euch wieder auf", bat er dann. Der Tränkemeister nickte, nahm Hermiones Arm und führte sie wieder zu den anderen zurück. Harry und Ron folgten ihnen.

„Nun", sagte Arthur nervös, „nachdem dieses kleine Intermezzo beendet ist, möchte ich zu dem kommen, weswegen wir heute Abend hier sind. Zur Ehrung derjenigen Personen, die wohl am meisten dafür gekämpft haben, dass der Dunkle Lord besiegt wurde."

Ein breites Lächeln spielte um seinen Mund, als er Harry zu sich nach vorn zog. „Diesen jungen Mann brauche ich wohl niemanden mehr vorstellen. Harry Potter, der Bezwinger von Dem-dessen-Namen-nicht-genannt-wird!"

Begeistertes Johlen, Schreien und Trampeln begleiteten seine Worte, steigerte sich geradezu in Hysterie. Harry fühlte sich sichtlich unwohl und wollte zurücktreten, doch Arthur hielt ihn fest wie ein stolzer Vater. _Und wer könnte wohl mehr als mein Vater bezeichnet werden als Arthur Weasley_, dachte Harry kurz.

„Aus diesem Grunde ist es mir auch eine große Ehre, ihn hier und heute mit dem Merlinorden 1. Klasse auszuzeichnen und im Namen der gesamten Zaubererwelt für seinen Mut und seine Tapferkeit und seinen unermüdlichen Kampf gegen den Dunklen Lord zu danken." Harry lief rot an und wusste nicht mehr wohin mit seinen Händen, als ihm Arthur den Orden an die Brust heftete.

Verlegen stolperte Harry zu seinen Freunden zurück, sobald ihn der Patriarch der Weasley-Familie losließ. Die Ehrungen nahmen ihren Gang, und als sie alle ihre Auszeichnungen erhalten hatten, sah sich Arthur um. „Wie wär's, wenn ihr vielleicht ein paar Worte an unsere Freunde da unten richtet?" Er winkte unbestimmt in Richtung Spiegelsaal.

Keiner der Hogwartianer rührte sich. „Harry, Albus, Minerva?" Nicht einer der Angesprochenen fühlte sich bemüßigt. Arthur wurde rot, und bemerkte nicht, dass Harry und Ron hinter seinem Rücken zu tuscheln anfingen, dann grinste sein jüngster Sohn mit einem unheilvollen Glitzern in seinen Augen.

Sowohl er als auch Harry legten ihren Arm um Snapes Schultern und schoben ihn kraftvoll nach vorn. „Der Professor möchte ein paar Worte sagen, glaube ich", verkündete Harry strahlend. „Schließlich ist er ja … unsere … neue Berühmtheit!"

Severus funkelte ihn wütend an. „Sie wollen doch wohl keine Szene machen, Professor", flüsterte Hermione hinter ihm in sein Ohr. Er konnte ihr unterdrücktes Lachen in ihrer Stimme hören und knirschte mit seinen Zähnen.

„Auch du, Brutus, du?", murmelte er.

Er trat nach vorn und starrte drohend in den großen Saal. Einige Pfiffe empfingen ihn. Offensichtlich waren noch immer nicht alle überzeugt, dass er tatsächlich Dumbledores Mann war. Er gedachte nicht, es ihnen einfacher zu machen.

Mit einer eleganten Bewegung entledigte er sich seines Umhanges und löste die Schnallen des Armbandes, das ihm Hermione geschenkt hatte. Hoch reckte er seinen Arm mit Voldemorts Dunklem Mal in die Luft, und ein Aufkeuchen ging durch die Menge. „Todesser!", brüllte jemand empört.

„Ja", grollte Severus. „Das ist das Zeichen der Todesser. Es ist das Symbol des Todes, der völligen Verachtung allen Menschlichen, des Ignorierens und Verleugnens von allem, was uns etwas bedeutet: Freundschaft, Miteinander, Solidarität und … Liebe." Er zögerte nur einen Herzschlag vor dem letzten Wort und fragte sich, warum er sich plötzlich so unsicher fühlte.

„Doch es hilft uns nicht weiter, wenn wir jetzt einfach versuchen zu vergessen." Er bemerkte, dass Mad Eye Moody stocksteif neben der Eingangstür stand und ihn seltsam anstarrte. Er wunderte sich kurz, fuhr dann jedoch fort.

„Es bringt nichts, wenn wir die Augen vor dem verschließen, was war, was jeder Zeit sein kann. Voldemort…", noch immer ging ein kollektives Zusammenzucken durch die Menschen, wenn dieser Name offen genannt wurde, „…Voldemort allein war nicht mächtiger als jeder einzelne von uns.

Was ihm seine Macht gab, war die Tatsache, dass so viele ihre Augen verschlossen und weggesehen haben. Was ihm seine Macht gab, war die Machtgier und der Hunger so vieler nach Aufmerksamkeit. Was ihm Macht gab, war nicht die Feigheit einzelner."

Severus machte eine kurze Pause, um seine Worte wirken zu lassen. Es schadete nichts, wenn sich die ganzen Offiziellen hier auf den Schlips getreten fühlten. Sie sollten wissen, dass er _sie_ meinte, ihre Verleugnungstaktik, ihre Politik des Stillhaltens und des Kopf-in-den-Sand-Steckens.

„Deshalb werden wir _nicht_ unsere Augen schließen, wir werden _nicht_ wegsehen, wenn irgendwo wieder etwas passiert, und wir werden _nicht_ vergessen!"

Er nahm den Merlinorden von seinem Umhang und wog ihn schwer in der Hand. Dann schlossen sich seine Finger zu einer Faust, und als er sie wieder öffnete, blies er sachte hinein. „In Memorandum!", sagte er mit weit hallender, tönender Stimme, die den Anwesenden einen Schauer über den Rücken fahren ließ.

Etwas wie … Staub erhob sich von seiner Hand, verwandelte sich dann in das naturgetreue Abbild zweier Menschen, einen jungen Mann und einer jungen Frau. „Lily und James Potter", erinnerte Severus.

Harry trat neben ihm, nahm seinen eigenen Orden ab und wiederholte die Prozedur. Seine Abbildung zeigte einen hageren Mann mit wilden schwarzen Haaren. „Sirius Black!" Seine Stimme klang schwer, wie vor unterdrückten Tränen.

Ron folgte ihm. „Cedric Diggory."

Hermione. „Filius Flitwick."

Nach und nach traten sie hervor und nannten die Namen ihrer Gefallenen, und für eine lange Zeit herrschte außer den gemurmelten Namen Stille im Großen Spiegelsaal.

Severus runzelte die Stirn, als sich die Tür neben Moody öffnete und ein Nachzügler herein huschte, während Albus als Letzter in seine Hand blies und einen großen, dunkelhäutigen Mann entstehen ließ. „Kingsley Shacklebolt."

Der Tränkemeister spürte, dass sich sein Herzschlag beschleunigte. Seine Augen wanderten zwischen Moody und der zu spät gekommenen Person hin und her, die mit langsamen Schritten den Gang hinunter schritt. Etwas kam ihm am Gang dieser Person bekannt vor, aber er konnte es nicht einordnen, und die Kapuze verdeckte das Gesicht.

Und dann traf es ihn, als er wieder Moody anblickte, der mittlerweile in einer für ihn völlig untypisch lässigen Haltung an der Wand in sich zusammen gesunken war. Als der Neuankömmling seine Robe öffnete, wusste Severus, dass es zu spät war, nach seinem Zauberstab zu greifen; er warf sich herum und riss alle mit sich hinter der Tribüne zu Boden, derer er habhaft werden konnte, genau in dem Moment, als eine schrille Stimme schrie:

„AVADA KEDAVRA!"

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

Panik breitete sich aus, Menschen kreischten und dann ertönte wieder die vertraute, verhasste Stimme. „Nox Maximum!"

Sämtliches Licht im Saal erlosch. Severus tastete nach seinem Zauberstab und zerrte ihn aus seiner Innentasche. „Lumos!", flüsterte er und verdeckte die Spitze mit der Faust, so dass nur ein dünnes Glühen hindurch drang. Er blickte sich um.

„Professor?", flüsterte neben ihm Harry Potter. Er atmete auf. Gut. Ihn zumindest hatte der Todesfluch schon einmal nicht getroffen.

„Wo sind die anderen alle?", fragte Severus und kroch etwas weiter in die Deckung des Rednerpultes.

„Ron liegt hinter mir, und Professor McGonagall und Professor Dumbledore auch."

Ein weiteres dünnes Licht erschien, offensichtlich hatte noch jemand seinen Zauberstab gefunden. Noch immer drang von unten hysterisches Schreien und Weinen herauf.

Das bleiche Gesicht von Albus näherte sich ihm. „Wer war das? Wie konnte das passieren?"

Der Tränkemeister biss sich wütend auf die Lippen. „Das ist Bellatrix Lestrange, die verrückteste und gemeingefährlichste Psychopathin der Welt. Und ich glaube, Moody steht unter dem Imperius, ich habe es nur nicht rechtzeitig genug erkannt."

In diesem Moment gingen die Lichter wieder an. „Ruhe!", kreischte Bellatrix magisch verstärkt. Severus schob sich vorsichtig an die Seite des Rednerpultes und sah hinunter. Er erstarrte. Nur wenige Meter von ihm entfernt stand die schwarzhaarige Hexe, umgeben von einem leuchtenden Licht, offensichtlich einem starken Schutzwall, denn die auf sie gefeuerten Flüche der Auroren prallten wirkungslos daran ab.

Doch was Severus ein leises gequältes Aufstöhnen entlockte, war die Tatsache, dass Bellatrix in ihrem Schutzkreis nicht allein war. Mit irren, leuchtenden Augen umherblickend, hielt Bellatrix eine braunhaarige, junge Hexe an den Haaren gepackt, deren rechter Arm leblos herabhing, allem Anschein nach gebrochen. Ein langes, dünnes, silbernes Messer lag an dem Hals der jungen Frau.

„Hermione!", ächzte Ron neben dem Tränkemeister entsetzt.

„Ruhe!", wiederholte Bellatrix, diesmal nicht ganz so schrill. Triumphierend starrte sie in die Runde, ohne den Auroren, die in ihre Richtung zielten, allzu viel Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken, noch viel weniger den panischen Menschen, die auf dem Boden lagen und versuchten, sich in Deckung zu bringen.

„Ich habe es also wieder nicht geschafft, den-Jungen-der-lebt-und-lebt-und-lebt zu töten", begann sie im Plauderton. „Aber ich habe hier das kleine Schlammblut, seine beste kleine Freundin, und wenn ihr nicht aufhört, auf meinen Schutzwall zu feuern, werde ich ihr die Kehle durchschneiden, oder ich ramme ihr das Messer durch ihr wertloses kleines Schlammblutherz."

Severus wusste, das war keine leere Drohung. Bellatrix liebte ihre Messer, sie liebte es, ihre Opfer damit zu quälen. Nicht nur einmal hatte er mit angesehen, wie Bellatrix ihre Opfer regelrecht gehäutet hatte. Er hatte geglaubt, diese Erinnerungen, die er in einem Denkarium abgelegt hatte, vergessen zu haben, aber jetzt brachen sie wieder über ihn hinein. Ein Zittern durchlief seine Muskeln.

Er atmete tief durch. Kontrolle. Beherrschung. Fokus. _Vergiss Hermione. Konzentriere dich auf Bellatrix_.

„Hört auf!", rief er deshalb zu den Auroren hinunter. „Nelson! Zieht euch zurück. Tut, was sie sagt! Befreit Moody von seinem Imperius!"

Bellatrix stieß ein hysterisches Gelächter aus. „Severus, mein kleiner Giftmischer! Möchtest du nicht hinunter kommen und mitspielen?"

„Gleich, Bella!", brüllte er zurück und hieb Ron den Zauberstab aus der Hand, mit dem er gerade auf die verrückte Hexe zielte. „Wollen Sie, dass sie Hermione tötet? Überlassen Sie das mir!", zischte er ihm zu.

„Komm herunter, Severus! Komm herunter, oder ich töte das kleine Schlammblut!", trällerte Bellatrix.

Er richtete sich auf, als sich eine Hand in seine Schulter krallte und ihn wieder herunter drückte. „Sind Sie wahnsinnig?", zischte Harry. „Sie tötet Sie, sobald Sie unten sind!"

„Dazu müsste sie den Schutzwall öffnen, und das riskiert sie nicht."

„Sie will Sie töten, Snape! Das wird es ihr wert sein…"

„Es heißt immer noch Professor Snape und jetzt hau ab, Potter. Wer sollte Ihrer Meinung nach lieber sterben, ich oder Ihre Freundin?"

Ein gequälter Ausdruck trat in Harrys Augen, doch seine Hand verlor ihren Griff. Die Lippen des Tränkemeisters kräuselten sich. „Das dachte ich mir", murmelte er. Mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung flankte er die Tribüne hinunter. „Hallo, Bella!", sagte er, als ob er eine alte Freundin begrüßte.

_Halt ganz still, Löwin!_

_Severus, nein! Geh in Deckung!_

„Giftmischer!", antwortete Bellatrix Lestrange. „Du hast vielleicht Nerven." Sie klang plötzlich sehr ruhig. „Weißt du, wen ich noch lieber töten möchte als den heiligen Harry Potter? Den Mann, der unseren Meister betrogen hat. Dich, mein Schöner!"

„Ich weiß", antwortete Severus. Sein Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren. Er hatte nie erwartet, den Krieg zu überleben, und jetzt, wo es eigentlich hätte vorbei sein sollen, war es umso bitterer, den Tod vor Augen zu haben.

„Wie wär's, wenn wir tauschen? Du lässt Miss Granger gehen und nimmst dafür mich. Und dann marschieren wir beide ganz ruhig aus dem Raum. Du weißt, dass das die einzige Möglichkeit ist, wie du hier lebend wieder heraus kommst. Wenn du Miss Granger tötest, werden die Auroren deinen Schutzwall sprengen. Und wenn du mich jetzt tötest, werden sie ebenfalls deinen Schutzwall sprengen."

Er schlenderte etwas näher. „Bleib stehen, Giftmischer. Ich traue dir nicht!" Bellatrix Lestranges wusste, wovon sie redete. Der Schutzwall konnte nicht mit Magie gebrochen werden, oder jedenfalls nur mit brachialer magischer Gewalt.

Jemanden, der jedoch keine Magie benutzte, um zu ihr zu gelangen, würde der Schutzbann keinen Widerstand entgegenbringen.

„Bellatrix, du verletzt mich. Nach allem, was uns verbunden hat…"

„Wage es nicht, dich lustig zu machen, sonst bringe ich deine wertvolle Miss Granger um!" Das Messer wurde jetzt stärker in Hermiones Hals gedrückt, und ein dünner Blutfaden bahnte sich seinen Weg nach unten.

Severus Bewegung fror auf der Stelle ein. Bellatrix´ Augen weiteten sich überrascht. „Severus! Ich wusste ja gar nicht, dass dir soviel an dem kleinen Schlammblut liegt."

_Löwin, nicht bewegen. Beweg dich um Merlins Willen nicht!_

Er konnte sehen, dass sich ihr Brustkorb hektisch hob und senkte, doch sie tat, was er ihr sagte. Sie rührte keinen Muskel.

„Mir liegt vor allem daran, dass du keinen meiner Schüler verletzt. Das bedeutet immer so viel Schreibkram für mich", antwortete er kalt. „Und es schädigt meinen Ruf. Du kamst leider zu spät, um meine Ehrung als Kriegshelden mitzuverfolgen. Da hast du wirklich was verpasst, Bella!"

Die Augen der Hexe verengten sich. „Na gut, Snape. Ich glaube, ich nehme dein Angebot an. Es macht dir sicher nichts aus, ein Schluck von diesem Trank hier zu nehmen." Für einen Bruchteil der Sekunde öffnete sich der Schutzwall und eine kleine Phiole landete vor seinen Füßen.

„Nur um sicher zu gehen, dass du keinen deiner üblichen Tricks probierst, Giftmischer!", sagte sie süffisant.

Severus hob das Fläschchen auf, entkorkte es und nahm eine Geruchsprobe der völlig farblosen Flüssigkeit. Seine Augenbraue hob sich. „Ich bin beeindruckt, Bellatrix. Der Servantustrank? Du willst mich zu deinem willigen und gehorsamen Diener machen?"

Er senkte seine Stimme zu einem vertraulichen Flüstern, allerdings nicht so weit, als das man ihn nicht mehr verstehen konnte. „Immer noch scharf auf meinen Körper, Bellatrix?"

Lestranges riss Hermiones Kopf noch weiter zurück und leckte das Blut von der Messerspitze. „Trink, Giftmischer, oder sie stirbt, egal, wie die Konsequenzen aussehen."

Hatte er eine Wahl? Hatte er jemals eine Wahl gehabt? Severus wusste, wenn er diesen Trank zu sich nahm, würde er sich in einen Zombie verwandeln, der nur noch tun würde, was Bellatrix ihm sagte. Im Gegensatz zum Imperius gab es dazu kein Gegenmittel.

Severus lächelte Hermione an. _Leb wohl, Löwin!_ Er hob die Phiole an.

„NEIN!"

Hermione packte Bellatrix und warf sich verzweifelt zurück. Severus ließ das Gift fallen und startete durch. Er brach durch den Schutzwall und prallte auf Bellatrix. Sie rammte ihm das Messer durch die Schulter, doch der dunkle Mann ignorierte den heiß durchschießenden Schmerz, ignorierte das Rufen und Schreien ringsherum.

Er fegte ihr den plötzlich auftauchenden Zauberstab aus der Hand, wehrte ihre Krallen ab und schleuderte sie mehrere Meter weiter gegen eine Wand. Dann wirbelte er zu Hermione herum, die auf die Knie gesunken war. Um Bellatrix kümmerte er sich nicht mehr, das konnten die Auroren übernehmen.

Hermione hob den Kopf. Ihr Gesicht war fahl und durchsichtig. Sie bemerkte das Messer in seiner Schulter und hob eine Hand, ließ sie aber kraftlos wieder fallen.

Severus bemerkte Tränen in ihren Augen, als er sich neben sie fallen ließ. „Löwin? Du wirst doch nicht schon wieder um mich heulen?", murmelte er weich.

Bestürzt bemerkte er, dass sie von Sekunde zu Sekunde mehr Farbe verlor. Ihre Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. „Ich fürchte, diesmal bist du es … der um mich… weinen wird!"

Sie stürzte nach vorn, doch bevor sie mit dem Gesicht auf dem Boden aufschlug, hatte er sie aufgefangen und hochgehoben. Sein Atem schien in seiner Kehle zu einem dicken Klumpen zu stocken, als er die Blutlache unter ihr sah. Auf ihrem Kleid, direkt neben ihrem Herzen, prangte ein Blutfleck, der stetig größer wurde.

Severus drehte sich mit Hermione in seinen Armen herum. Blaue Flämmchen schossen aus seinem Körper, unkontrollierte Magie drohte, sich Bahn zu brechen, als ihrer beiden Blut sich vermischte. „Albus!", brüllte er. Er marschierte zu einer Tür, die zu einem Beratungskabinett führte.

„Severus, mein Junge!" Der alte Zauberer tauchte keuchend neben ihm auf. „Die Medihexen sind unterwegs, nur einen Augenblick noch!"

„Sie kommen zu spät!" Die Tür zu dem Kabinett sprang auf, aufgesprengt durch nonverbale Magie, die durch den Tränkemeister strömte. „Albus! Sie stirbt, Albus. Das werde ich nicht zulassen. Ich kann sie retten! Du wirst diese Tür mit allen Schutzwällen versehen, die du hast und niemanden reinlassen, bis ich es dir sage. Tust du das für mich?"

Albus Dumbledore hatte seinen Enkel in all den Jahren noch nie so verängstigt gesehen. Er nickte nur.

Severus trat die Tür hinter sich zu und hörte das beruhigende Klicken von magischen Schutzwällen. Sanft legte er Hermione auf dem dicken Teppich vor dem Kamin ab. Er kniete sich neben ihr nieder und zog mit einem gezischten Schmerzlaut das Messer aus seiner Schulter, zerschlitzte ihr Kleid und schnitt sich dann tief in die Hand, bis das Blut heraussprudelte.

Er drückte seine Hand auf die tiefe Wunde, fühlte, dass sie keinerlei Reaktion mehr zeigte und drang in ihren Geist ein.

_Löwin! Gib nicht auf. Komm schon Kleines, gib nicht auf. Kämpfe! Tue es für mich…_

Er zog sie an sich, bis sie mit dem Rücken an seiner Brust lehnte und presste seine Hand nur noch stärker auf das blutige Loch unterhalb ihres Herzens, bis er spürte, dass sich dort ganz schwach wieder etwas rührte.

_Hermione!_ Er wühlte sein Gesicht in ihre Haare; Tränen liefen ihm die Wangen herunter.

_Severus? Werde ich… werde ich sterben?_

Ein lauter Atemzug entfuhr ihm, halb Schluchzen, halb Lachen.

_Nur, wenn du riskieren willst, dass ich Gryffindor sämtliche Hauspunkte abziehe. _

_Severus…_ Eine Welle aus Wärme, Sympathie und noch etwas anderem… etwas noch tieferem überspülte ihn. Sie hatte keine Kraft mehr, ihre Emotionen zu verschließen.

_Severus. Ich bin so froh… dass du lebst. _

_Du verrückte, kleine Löwin_. Das blaue Elmsfeuer hatte jetzt ihre beiden Körper eingehüllt, tauchte sie in Wärme und Licht. Er zog sie noch enger an sich, umfasste sie jetzt mit beiden Armen. Sein Kinn ruhte auf ihrer Schulter.

_Ich werde nicht… sterben, Severus, oder?_

_Nein, du wirst nicht sterben. Ich lasse es nicht zu. Ich habe Slytherin getötet, ich würde den Tod töten, um zu verhindern, dass du stirbst. _

Er konnte spüren, dass sie lächelte. _Das ist das …netteste, was du jemals gesagt hast, Severus. Du bist wirklich… mein schwarzer Ritter._

Severus bemerkte, dass sie noch mehr gegen ihn sackte. _Hast du Schmerzen, Löwin?_

_Nein. Jetzt nicht mehr. Ich habe auch keine Angst, wenn du bei mir bist…_

_Ich hatte eben schon Angst. Schlaf jetzt nicht ein, Löwin. Komm schon, nur noch kurze Zeit, dann kannst du schlafen. _

_Ich bin so müde, Severus. _

_Ich weiß. Trotzdem. Bleib bei mir. Erzähl mir noch mal, was du jetzt machen wirst. Wo studierst du?_

Sie hatten sich schon mehrmals darüber unterhalten, und er wusste genau, welche Pläne sie hatte, doch er wusste auch instinktiv, dass sie nicht einschlafen durfte, dass sie beide ihre bewusste Kraft brauchten, um die Vereinbarkeit des Blutes wirken zu lassen.

_In Mailand. Du weißt es genau, Severus. _

_Muss ich vergessen haben. Frisch mein Gedächtnis noch einmal auf, Löwin. Welche Fächer waren es doch gleich, die du studieren wolltest?_

_Arithmantik. Arithmantik und Verwandlungen in den Hauptfächern. Tränkekunde als Nebenfach. _

Er vergrub sein Gesicht noch tiefer in ihren Haaren und sog tief ihren speziellen Kokosduft ein. _Ah. Ich weiß nicht. Sollte ich mich geschmeichelt oder beleidigt fühlen, dass du mein_ _Spezialgebiet als Nebenfach wählst?_

_In dubio pro reo,…gestrenger Tränkemeister… _

_Habe ich jemals den Eindruck auf dich gemacht, zugunsten eines Missetäters zu entscheiden? _

_Ich habe ja noch gar keine Missetat begangen…_

_Doch, das hast du_, dachte er, doch er schirmte dieses Gedanken mit Okklumentik vor ihr ab. _Du hast dich tief in meine Seele eingegraben, kleine Löwin…_

Er nahm seine Hand von der Wunde und bemerkte erleichtert, dass sie anfing, sich zu schließen. _Halt noch einen Moment durch, dann kannst du schlafen._

_Gut_. Sie stieß einen tiefen Seufzer aus, und sein Herz zog sich bei diesem hilflosen Laut zusammen. Er wurde weich, ganz klar. Alles, was mit dieser kleinen Löwin zu tun hatte, machte ihn weich.

_Severus?_

_Hm? _

_Werden wir uns wieder sehen?_

_Ich denke, du willst nach Hogwarts zurückkehren?_

_Ja… aber ich meinte vorher._

Er schwieg eine Zeitlang und verbarg seine Gedanken vor ihr. _Nein_, sagte er dann schließlich, endgültig. _Glaube mir, das ist keine gute Idee. Es würde dich nur vom Studieren ablenken…._

Hermione ließ ihren Kopf nach hinten fallen, bis sie ihn ansehen konnte. Seine tiefschwarzen Augen erwiderten ihren Blick, Traurigkeit und etwas anderes fand sie darin… Hoffnung. Ein Versprechen. _Später_.

_Darf ich… darf ich dir schreiben?_

_Es wäre mir eine Ehre. Aber warte, bis ich dir Amigo schicke. Ich bekomme zurzeit viel… Fanpost, und ich möchte nicht, dass dein Brief verloren geht, weil ich deine Eule ignoriere. _

_Okay_. Sie seufzte wieder. Severus konnte spüren, dass sie anfing, sich zu entspannen. Sie war so weich, so warm und nachgiebig in seinen Armen. Er wollte sie für den Rest seines Lebens so halten. Er wollte sie nicht mehr loslassen. Doch als er diesmal nachschaute, hatte die Blutung gestoppt.

Es wurde Zeit. Es wurde Zeit, dass sie nach St. Mungos kam. Severus hüllte sie behutsam in seinen Umhang und hob sie hoch. _Es ist soweit, Löwin. Ich bringe dich jetzt zu den Medihexen._

_Ja. Danke, Severus_. Sie schloss die Augen. Sie konnte seine Finger spüren, die ihr das Haar aus der Stirn strichen, und dann eine hauchzarte Berührung eben dort, doch als sie ihre Augen wieder öffnete, starrte sie Severus nur mit einem undefinierbaren Ausdruck an.

Hatte er sie eben geküsst? Es war nur eine Einbildung, eine Einbildung, weil sie sich seit Wochen, ach was, seit Monaten nichts anderes gewünscht hatte. Trotzdem würde sie diese Einbildung in ihrer Erinnerung aufbewahren.

_Albus? Mach die Tür auf, wir kommen raus. _

Die Tür entriegelte sich hörbar, und Severus trat hinaus. Sie boten ein dramatisches Bild, der dunkle Mann und das Mädchen. Beide waren sie von Kopf bis Fuß mit Blut bespritzt, und beiden war derselbe ausgezehrte Gesichtsausdruck zu Eigen. Sobald er hinauskam, wurde ihm Hermione sanft aber energisch aus den Armen genommen, und zwei Medihexen begannen ihre Arbeit.

Severus ließ sich erschöpft auf einen Stuhl sinken und schloss die Augen. „Severus!" Er zwang sich, Albus anzusehen. Eigentlich wollte er jetzt überhaupt niemanden sehen, aber Albus war Albus und würde so lange mit ihm sprechen, bis er es aufgab, ihn zu ignorieren. „Wie geht es dir?"

Er dachte ernsthaft über diese Frage nach. „Ich habe keine Ahnung", sagte er dann wahrheitsgemäß. „Leer, glaube ich."

Sein Großvater setzte sich neben ihn. „Du solltest nach Hause gehen und schlafen", sagte er leise. „Und dann solltest du Ferien machen. Irgendwo weit weg. Dich erholen. Entspannen."

Severus holte tief Luft, dann sprach er aus, was ihm die ganze Zeit, die er eben im Kabinett gewesen war, im Hinterkopf umher gegangen war. „Albus, ich will eine Auszeit. Ich kann nicht mehr. Ich will nicht im September nach Hogwarts zurück und so tun, als sei jetzt alles in bester Ordnung. Seit ich 19 bin habe ich unterrichtet.

Jetzt, finde ich, ist es Zeit, dass ich mir überlege, was ich wirklich vom Leben will. Ich muss mir über ein paar Dinge klar werden. Ich weiß nicht mehr, wer ich bin und was ich will. Ich weiß nur, dass ich jetzt Zeit für mich selbst brauche."

Albus sah ihn lange an, dann nickte er. „Ich kann dich sehr gut verstehen, mein Junge. Ich schulde dir dein ganzes Leben." Severus schüttelte müde den Kopf, doch der alte Zauberer fuhr fort. „Nimm dir soviel Zeit wie du brauchst. Ich werde jede deiner Entscheidungen akzeptieren." Er beugte sich vor und legte ihm seine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Aber zu was du dich auch entschließt, du wirst immer in Hogwarts ein Zuhause finden."

Severus stand auf und betrachtete abwesend das ganze Blut auf seinen Sachen. „Ich weiß, Albus. Danke."

Hermione wachte gerade wieder auf, als er den Raum verließ, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen. Es war für drei endlose Jahre das letzte Mal, dass sie ihn sah.


	23. Chapter 23

Heute nur ein kleines chap, aber wir wollen die drei Jahre ja nicht übertreiben, oder:D

Und ich bin mir tausend Pro sicher, dass euch diesmal der letzte Satz gefällt…

**Ach übrigens: Ja, ich bin Slytherin. Mit Leib und Seele!**

Habe ich schon erwähnt, dass ihr die Besten seid? Über 200 Reviews! Danke an euchalle!

Dieses chap ist JackyFCR gewidmet!

irrlicht cgn: Siehe den obigen Satz: natürlich habe ich sadistische Neigungen…

Mrs. Skinner: ja, die drei Jahre werden jetzt erledigt, versprochen. Nix da mit Echtzeit…

Sepsis: du verstehst mich (Luft ausstoß, ganz erleichtert grins!)

LMA23: Hope, lass los! Bitte! Ich kann so nicht schreiben, und außerdem machst du mein T-Shirt nass mit deinem Weinen. Ich hatte ehrlich gesagt schon Angst, zu nah an der Kitschfront geparkt zu haben, aber euren Reaktionen nach hat´s ja doch gepasst…Ich bin übrigens tatsächlich sooo alt, dass ich mich an diese Werbung erinnere… obwohl ich die Frau ja total doof fand (anstatt den Kerl abzulecken, nimmt sie die blöde Coladose!)… halloooo! Mailand, nicht Madrid! Na ja, hast ja Recht, völlig wurscht, irgendwo im Süden… :D! Echt, auch du kriegst noch eine echte Kuss-Szene, bloß nicht… jetzt… hab gerade deine message weitergegeben, der säuft schon wieder Cola-Light in meinem Wohnzimmer…

Viper: seltsam, dass du Nightwish erwähnst – das ist genau die Musik, die mich immer wieder auf neue Gedanken bringt…

kalalina: na, dann werde ich mich auch weiterhin anstrengen… :D

Majin Micha: Pepper-Up-Trank rüberschieb

Cornelius67: grummel… so ein Fake! Na ja, ich verzeih dir noch mal und schenke dir Kekse von Hagrid… :D

WatchersGoddess: watch? Watch? Du bist doch nicht sauer auf mich, oder? Mit gaaaaaaaaaanz großen Augen von unten nach oben schaut!

Anjahexe: hab mich gerade unter dem Tisch verkrochen, oh Merlin, was mach ich bloß? Endlich mal kein Cliffhanger, und die Leute sind trotzdem nicht zufrieden:D

serioussirius: Solche wie die Umbridge tauchen immer wieder auf, weißt du… die sind so klebrig, die überleben sogar einen Atomkrieg oder wütende Zentauren oder sonst was…. Deshalb war die wieder da…

Laila-Feder: die drei Jahre vergehen wie im Flug, versprochen. Oder dauern zumindest nur ein Kapitel…

23. Kapitel

In ihrem ersten Studienjahr bekam Hermione genau fünf Mal Post von Amigo.

Die erste Notiz war kurz. **Es tut mir so Leid, Löwin…** **S.**

Beigefügt war ein Artikel aus dem Tagespropheten vom 15. September…

**Die Aufregung bei Elmar Stillclear heute Nacht war groß, als er wie üblich seine letzte Runde im Zaubereiministerium drehte. Der Hausmeister/Sicherheitsmann/Faktotum (66) betrat das Dach, um sicher zu gehen, dass die Gargoyles des Ministeriums sich nicht wie üblich mit den Ghulen stritten, als ihm eine große Lichtquelle ins Auge fiel.**

**Ein großer runder Gegenstand stand genau in der Mitte des Daches. Doch das war es nicht, was den wackeren Stillclear so erschreckte. Es war die Tatsache, dass in dieser Scheibe von der Größe eines Menschen genau ein solcher mit soliden Fesseln befestigt war.**

**Die Lichtquelle war direkt hinter dieser Konstruktion aufgebaut und warf ein Bild in den Himmel, dass Stillclear mit folgenden Worten kommentierte. „Na ja, sah für mich aus wie ´ne schwarze Fledermaus, wenn Se verstehn, was ich mein…"**

**Wirklich von Bedeutung wurde diese mysteriöse Angelegenheit jedoch erst, als sich herausstellte, dass der offensichtlich von einem Stupor geschockte, gefesselte Mann sich als William MacDonald entpuppte, einem bekannten Todesser, der sich seit der Schlacht von Hogwarts auf der Flucht befand. MacDonald, auch bekannt als Billy the Knife oder Mackie Messer…**

…weitere Berichte auf Seite 2 und 3.

Die zweite Notiz war nur wenig länger und kam Anfang Oktober. **Du meinst, ich sei theatralisch? Ihr wart es doch, die mich Fledermaus genannt habt… S.**

Wieder war ein Bericht vom Tagespropheten beigefügt.

**Elmar Stillclear (66) glaubte seinen Augen nicht zu trauen, als er in der Morgendämmerung das Dach des Ministeriums betrat: Stand doch dort dieselbe Konstruktion, die bereits im September für Aufregung gesorgt hatte, nur dass eine bewusstlose Frau darin gefesselt war.**

**Es handelte sich dieses Mal um Miriam Elaine Black, eine enge Verwandte der im Juni verhafteten Bellatrix Lestranges. Auch sie gehörte zum so genannten Inneren Kreis von Ihm-dessen-Namen-nicht-genannt-wird und ihr werden der Mord an mehreren Muggelfamilien sowie die Folterung von Rufus Scrimgeour, dem ehemaligen Zaubereiminister, vorgeworfen. (Wir berichteten am 13. Februar und 26. April).**

**Wer ist dieser geheimnisvolle Magier, der es sich offensichtlich zur Aufgabe gemacht hat, sich noch auf freien Fuß befindliche Todesser zu jagen? Wer ist dieses Phantom der Nacht? Wer ist dieser geheimnisvolle Rächer? Für Hinweise zur Aufklärung seiner Identität setzen wir eine Belohnung von 500 Goldgalleonen aus…**

Es dauerte bis Dezember, bis Amigo das nächste Mal auf dem Campus der Universität von Mailand auftauchte, wie üblich mit einer Notiz und einem Ausschnitt aus dem Tagespropheten.

**Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen um mich machen, Löwin, du weißt, wie gemein und durchtrieben ich bin… S. **

**Wieder einmal steht das Zaubereiministerium im allgemeinen Interesse der Öffentlichkeit. Elmar Stillclear (66), mittlerweile der berühmteste Hausmeister der Welt, hatte zum dritten Mal eine Begegnung der Unheimlichen Art. Wochenlang hatte er sich auf dem Dach auf die Lauer gelegt, doch genau in der ersten Nacht, als er seine Nachtwachen als vergeblich eingestuft hatte, bemerkte er beim Verlassen des Gebäudes einen hellen Lichtschein, der vom Dach aus in den Himmel stach.**

„**Ja, ich dacht, mich trifft der Schlag", bekannte der muskulöse, grauhaarige Stillclear, der noch immer sehr aufgeregt wirkt. „Ich bin sofort nach oben gerast – und siehe da: wieder is´ da doch dieses Fledermausgerüst!"**

**In der Tat waren es diesmal sogar zwei Gerüste mit zwei der bekanntesten Todesser Großbritanniens: Giles Burke und Kevin „Lefthand" Bullstrode, beide für ihre außergewöhnliche Brutalität bekannt.**

**Und noch immer wissen wir nicht, wer hier den Auroren die Arbeit abnimmt, sie gar bis auf die Knochen blamiert. Die Belohnung für Hinweise zu seiner Identität steht inzwischen bei 1000 Goldgalleonen…**

Mitten in ihren ersten Zwischenprüfungen im Februar in einem selbst in Italien kalten Winter erhielt Hermione ihren vierten Brief.

**Du schmeichelst mir, Kleine. Mir wird nichts passieren, und ja, ich werde wieder zurück sein, wenn du in vier Jahren fertig bist. S. **

**Es scheint, die ganze Zaubererwelt lacht über das Ministerium. Jetzt patrouillieren schon vier Nachtwächter durch die Gänge, und trotzdem gelang es dem Unbekannten, dem muggelgeborene Spaßvögel schon den Namen Black Bat oder Batman verpassten, seine menschliche Botschaft auf dem Dach zu befestigen.**

**Als Elmar „Ich-krieg-die-Fledermaus-aus-dem-Haus" Stillclear zusammen mit seinem Kollegen Ignaz Tollwood (25) das Dach des Ministeriums auf ihrem Rundgang betraten, erstarrten sie. Und zwar wörtlich. Gefangen in einem Stasiszauber, konnten sie lediglich zusehen, wie sich vor ihnen eine ganz in Schwarz gekleidete Person aus der Hocke erhob, ihnen zunickte und dann seelenruhig mit wenigen geübten Handgriffen seine Konstruktion errichtete.**

„**Er war von Kopf bis Fuß in schwarzes Leder gekleidet, und er trug eine schwarze Maske!", erklärte Tollwood aufgeregt.**

„**Er war mindestens zwei Meter groß!", führte sein Kollege Stillclear weiter.**

„**Und als er fertig war, hat er einfach seine Flügel ausgebreitet und sich vom Dach gestürzt", behauptete der Jüngere der beiden Wächter.**

**Da sollten wir uns doch wirklich fragen, wie viel Ogdens Besten sich die Beiden in dieser Nacht gegönnt haben.**

**Der Todesser, der diesmal geschockt und bewusstlos aufgehängt wurde, war Raymond Roseskin, der im letzen Jahr eine Brücke in die Luft gesprengt und dabei einen Zauberer und zweiundzwanzig Muggel getötet hatte.**

**Mit Roseskin hat Black Bat jetzt die fünf gefährlichsten der sich noch auf der Flucht befindlichen Todesser gefasst, und wir fragen uns, wen wird er uns demnächst bringen?**

**Wir bleiben für Sie dran, lesen Sie auch das nächste Mal wieder, wenn es heißt:**

**Black Bat´s back!**

Hermione machte sich große Sorgen, als sie die folgenden Wochen nichts mehr von Severus hörte. Erst im April kehrte Amigo zu ihr zurück, doch er trug keine Notiz von dem Tränkemeister. Stattdessen war der Brief in der kantigen Schrift Dumbledores verfasst worden.

**Liebe Hermione (da ich gedenke, dich in wenigen Jahren hier als Professorin begrüßen zu dürfen, wähle ich einfach schon einmal die vertrauliche Anrede, in der Hoffnung, du vergibst einem alten Mann seine Freiheiten). **

**Unser gemeinsamer Freund hat für einige Zeit das Land verlassen und sich auf Weltreise begeben, um, wie er sagte, seine Bildung und seinen Horizont zu erweitern. Er kann keine Post empfangen, da er sich mit dem AmicusCertus unortbar machte (wie du sicherlich weißt, beruht er auf einem ähnlichen Prinzip wie der Fidelius, bezieht sich aber auf eine einzelne Person, nicht auf einen Ort.)**

**Allerdings soll ich dich bitten, nicht aufzuhören, ihm zu schreiben, da es sein fester Wille ist, am ersten September zurück zu sein, und er sehr daran interessiert ist, zu erfahren, wie es dir geht. **

**Ich kann dir versichern, Hermione, wenn du Amigo weiterhin zu mir schickst, werde ich deine Briefe sorgfältig aufheben, und sie ihm übergeben, sobald er zurückkehrt.**

**In der Hoffnung, bald von dir zu hören, **

**Albus Dumbledore (es wäre mir eine Ehre, wenn du mich beim Vornamen nennen würdest).**

Hermione war sich nicht sicher, ob sie dieser Brief beruhigte. Sie streichelte den Falken, der sich gar nicht mehr beruhigen wollte, und sich so nah an sie schmiegte, als hätte er sie jahrelang nicht gesehen.

Wollte Severus tatsächlich einfach nur Abstand gewinnen von den vielen Jahren, die er mit der Doppelbelastung als Lehrer und Spion gelebt hatte, oder hatte es noch ernstere Hintergründe, und er tauchte unter, weil die noch verbliebenen Todesser ahnten, wer ihr geheimnisvoller Jäger war und ihrerseits die Jagd auf ihn eröffnet hatten?

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

Kurz darauf traf sie sich zum letzten Hogsmeade-Wochenende mit Harry, Ron und Ginny. Gryffindor würde dieses Jahr zweifellos den Quidditchpokal gewinnen, Slytherin und Gryffindor lagen wieder einmal gleichauf bei den Hauspunkten, und das Leben schien seinen normalen Gang zu gehen.

„Natürlich ist es in Zaubertränke jetzt viel entspannter, seit Snape verschwunden ist", berichtete Ron. „Slughorn ist wieder da, aber es heißt, im nächsten Jahr kommt Snape wieder. Merlin sei Dank, dass wir dann fertig sind." Ron wollte noch immer Auror werden, doch Harry war sich nicht mehr so sicher.

„Ich weiß nicht", sagte er nachdenklich zu Hermione, während er seine Hände mit denen Ginnys verflocht. „Das ist schon ein cooler Job und so, aber ich bin mir gar nicht mehr so sicher, ob ich für den Rest meines Lebens schwarze Magier jagen will. Ich meine, davon hatte ich doch bis jetzt mehr als genug, oder?"

Hermione grinste. „Wenn nicht du, wer sonst?"

„Und was ist mit dir, Mione, erzähl, wie ich dich kenne, bist du schon wieder mit einem Höllentempo dabei, sämtliche Rekorde zu brechen, oder?", feixte Ginny.

Hermione wurde rot. „Na ja", sagte sie zögernd.

„Oh, Mione, spuck´s aus!", forderte Ron.

„Ich will aber, dass ihr das für euch behaltet", murmelte Hermione. „Statt in vier werde ich meinen Abschluss in drei Jahren machen, und Albus sagt, das passt ihm gut, weil Professor Vector zu diesem Zeitpunkt in den Ruhestand gehen möchte."

Ihre Freunde starrten sie mit großen Augen an. „Krass!", stieß Ron hervor.

„Du willst also tatsächlich wieder nach Hogwarts zurück?", fragte Ginny.

Und Harry schüttelte nur breit grinsend den Kopf und wiederholte mehrmals in provozierenden Tonfall: „Professor Granger, Professor Granger", bis ihm Hermione einen Rippenstoß versetzte.

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

Severus lag unter einem grenzenlosen Himmel und starrte nichts sehend hinauf. Montana war ein weites Land, grenzenlos wild und zerklüftet, durchzogen von den Rocky Moutains und nur sehr dünn besiedelt. Die Fourtoes-Ranch lag an einem Nebenfluss des Milk-River, nur wenige Kilometer von der kanadischen Grenze entfernt.

Er war jetzt drei Monate hier. Die ersten Wochen hatte er auf der Ranch von Mike „Fourtoes" Barker einen so genannten Abenteuerurlaub gebucht. Er hatte reiten gelernt, mit den Cowboys Rinder und Pferde zusammen getrieben, hatte nach entlaufenen Kälbern gesucht, war mit dem alten Folly Arrow, dem Vorarbeiter, durch das Gebirge geritten.

Mike, der Besitzer der Ranch, hatte schnell festgestellt, dass der junge schweigsame Engländer über eine so natürliche Autorität verfügte, dass sich schnell selbst langjährige und raubeinige Cowboys nach ihm richteten, obwohl er zumindest zu Beginn über keinerlei Erfahrungen verfügte.

Doch er lernte schnell, erschreckend schnell, wie Mike einmal dachte. Nach drei Wochen saß er mit einer Lässigkeit und Routine im Sattel, die verblüffte, und er hetzte den Kälbern mit derselben Vehemenz hinterher wie die anderen „hands". Er scheute sich nicht vor harter körperlicher Arbeit.

Von gemütlichen Miteinander hielt er nicht viel; wenn die anderen Touristen abends „zünftig" am Lagerfeuer saßen und begeistert von ihrem Cowboyleben schwärmten, ritt er meistens noch einmal aus oder zog sich in seiner Hütte zurück.

Nach einigen Wochen war Mike abends einmal zu ihm geschlendert. „n´Abend, Severus."

„Mike!" Der dunkle Mann hatte ihm zugenickt. Er war niemand, der Worte verschwendete.

Mike zündete sich eine Zigarette an und schaute eine Weile auf den Engländer, der weiterhin das ihm zur Verfügung gestellte Pferd striegelte.

„Ist morgen dein letzter Tag hier, ha? Hat´s dir gefallen?"

„Ja." Severus klemmte das Hinterbein des Rappen zwischen seine Schenkel und begann, den Huf auszukratzen, während er sich fragte, worauf dieses Gespräch hinauslaufen würde.

Mike blies den Rauch in eine andere Richtung, er wusste, dass Severus Zigarettenqualm verabscheute.

„Was machst du dann? Musst wieder arbeiten?"

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Hab eine Auszeit genommen."

„Ach." Mike musterte den Jüngeren. „Bisschen jung für ´ne Auszeit, ha?"

Der dunkle Mann zuckte nur die Schultern.

„Du kannst hier bleiben, wenn du willst."

Er nahm sich den nächsten Huf vor. „Du bist mir auf Dauer zu kostspielig, Mike."

Mike grinste. „Du musst aber zugeben, dass ich dafür auch was biete. Oder wo kannst du für so viel Kohle die Scheiße von irgendwelchen Viechern wegräumen, ha?"

Die Lippen des Engländers kräuselten sich. „Da hast du Recht."

„Nein, im Ernst. Wenn du willst, kannst du bleiben. Freie Kost und Logis, fünfundsiebzig Dollar die Woche an der Steuer vorbei. Ich brauche immer Saisonkräfte, und du hast dich nicht allzu dämlich angestellt."

„Ich schätze, das war ein Kompliment, und du brauchst billige Arbeitskräfte."

„Genau."

„Du gibst mir fünfzig Dollar die Woche, und ich kann dafür allein in meiner Hütte wohnen bleiben."

„Einverstanden." Sie besiegelten ihr Abkommen mit einem Handschlag, und seitdem war er hier.

Wie an den meisten Abenden hatte er sich noch einmal auf den Rappen geschwungen und die Ranch verlassen. Die peinlichen Selbstdarstellungen der Touristen, ihr lautes Schwatzen und Lachen am Lagerfeuer störte ihn. Severus verschränkte die Hände unter dem Kopf und seufzte lautlos.

Er würde Ende August wieder nach Hogwarts zurückkehren, und er hatte schon per Muggelpost einen dementsprechenden Brief an Aberforth geschickt, der genug undurchsichtige Geschäfte im Muggelteil Londons abwickelte, so dass sich für ihn ein Postfach lohnte. Aberforth würde seinem Bruder Bescheid geben, und somit war alles geklärt.

_Noch drei Jahre_, dachte Severus. _Noch mindestens drei verdammte Jahre, bis sie wieder nach Hogwarts kommt_. Manchmal hatte er ein so dringendes Verlangen, Hermione zu sehen, mit ihr zu reden und zu lachen, dass es schmerzte. _Und was bei Merlins Eiern, hielt ihn davon ab, nach Mailand zu flohen und sie zu besuchen?_

Sie war keine Schülerin mehr von ihm, und sie waren beide erwachsen. Was also hielt ihn davon ab, zu ihr zu gehen?

_Vielleicht die Tatsache, dass du mittlerweile eure Freundschaft verraten hast, du Idiot?_ Severus verachtete sich dafür, doch spätestens in dem Moment, als er sie – schwer verletzt – in dem Beratungskabinett in den Armen gehalten hatte, war ihm klar geworden, dass sie ihm viel mehr bedeutete als eine platonische Freundin.

Und allein ihre Freundschaft war ein größeres Geschenk als alles, was er je zuvor in seinem Leben erhalten hatte – und er hatte in typisch männlicher Manier alles zerstört. Sie würde sich enttäuscht von ihm abwenden, wenn sie es bemerkte, und das durfte nicht passieren. Es würde nicht passieren. Er biss die Zähne zusammen.

Schritte knirschten hinter ihm in der Dunkelheit. Severus fuhr hoch, doch er hatte den Ankömmling schon am Geräusch erkannt. „Na, Severus, sinnierst du über die Liebe?" Mike kaute an seiner obligatorischen Zigarette und grinste, während er seiner Stute einen Klaps auf die Flanke gab, damit sie sich trollte.

„Es gibt Gründe, warum ich allein hier bin!", knurrte Severus, jedoch nicht ernsthaft verärgert.

Mike lachte. „Ehrlich? Und ich dachte, du hast dich verirrt und freust dich, wenn ich dich wieder heimbringe."

„Wenn du so weiter machst, wird deine Ranch bald Threetoes heißen!", murmelte Severus.

Mike machte es sich gemütlich. „Mir kannst du es ruhig erzählen", sagte er. „Wie heißt die Kleine? Ist sie verheiratet, oder warum verkriechst du dich hier in dem letzten Winkel der Welt?"

„Wer sagt denn, dass es eine Sie ist?" Severus zeigte sein Wolfsgrinsen.

„Weil Folly schwul ist, und er es mir erzählt hätte, wenn du es auch wärst. Und weil mein gesamtes weibliches Personal seit drei Monaten von einem gewissen vornehmen Engländer und seinen ausdauernden Qualitäten schwärmt."

Severus spürte, wie verräterische Hitze in seine Wangen stieg. Nie zuvor hatte er sich dermaßen weiblicher Aufmerksamkeit ausgesetzt gesehen, und nie zuvor hatte er diese Aufmerksamkeiten so intensiv genossen. Es half enorm, sich von schwerwiegenden Gedanken abzubringen.

Nicht, dass es ihm keinen Spaß machte. Er war ein normaler junger Mann, und Sex spielte seit seinem 17. Lebensjahr eine ebenso große Rolle für ihn, wie für andere Männer seines Alters. Allerdings hatte er seine Bedürfnisse nie zuvor so ausleben können.

Mikes Grinsen ging jetzt von einem Ohr zum anderen. „Versteh mich nicht falsch, solange jeder hier die Arbeit erledigt, für die er bezahlt wird, ist es mir egal, was ihr in eurer Freizeit veranstaltet. Aber mir ist aufgefallen, dass du dich so oft zum Grübeln zurückziehst, und meiner Erfahrung nach gibt es für einen Mann dafür nur zwei Gründe: Geld oder eine Frau.

An Geld scheint dir nicht allzu viel gelegen zu sein, sonst würdest du nicht für mich arbeiten. Also kommen wir wieder auf das Problem aller Männer zurück, dass sie seit Adam und Eva beherrscht. Sag schon, wer ist sie? Auch eine Engländerin?"

Severus nickte langsam.

„Und wo liegt das Problem?"

Der dunkle Mann dachte nach. Es ging Mike überhaupt nichts an, aber andererseits, er kannte sie sowieso nicht, und er war ein Muggel, er würde nie mit Zauberern in Verbindung geraten. Es spielte also keine Rolle. „Sie hält mich für ihren Freund", erklärte er.

Mike starrte ihn verblüfft an. „Ja, und?"

„Nur ein Freund", präzisierte Severus. „Nicht mehr und nicht weniger."

„Ach so, verstehe. Und du willst mehr?"

Wieder errötete Severus. „Ja."

„Einfach nur Sex? Oder liebst du sie?"

Da war sie, die Frage aller Fragen. Die Frage, um deren Beantwortung er sich jetzt seit Monaten gedrückt, ja, die er nicht einmal zu stellen gewagt hatte. Wie sollte er denn das wissen?

Vielleicht, weil es ihn schmerzte, wenn er nur daran dachte, wie verletzt und hilflos sie an ihrem letzten Tag gewesen war? Wenn sich ein unkontrolliertes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen ausbreiten wollte, wenn er an ihr Lachen dachte? Wenn er zu atmen vergaß, sobald ihm einfiel, wie sie ihn umarmt hatte?

Severus straffte sich und agierte mutiger als je zuvor, als er die Frage wahrheitsgemäß beantwortete: „Ja. Ich liebe sie."


	24. Chapter 24

Das heutige Kapitel ist gewidmet – Trommelwirbel, aufgepasst! – Laila-Feder!

WatchersGoddess: yeappeh! Sie mag mich doch noch! Und nein, selbstverständlich dürfen meine Leser mich nicht quälen! (Empört in die Runde schaut). Sev angeben? Er? Nie! Ich meine, er ist ja auch nicht eifersüchtig, oder? Selbstverständlich schickt er die Zeitungsausschnitte nur, damit sie weiß, was er macht…

Mrs. Skinner: selbstverständlich kann er kochen – ist doch nichts anderes als Tränke brauen, oder?

JackyFCR: habe ich gern gemacht mit dem Kapitel… was die Fledermaus angeht: wer sollte auf die Idee kommen, ein angesehenes Mitglied der Lehrerschaft von Hogwarts ginge nachts auf Verbrecherjagd? Und diejenigen, die es ahnten – schweigen. Ist auch besser für sie, Sevs Temperament ist ja wohlbekannt….Pferd beherrschen… halloooo: er ist ein Zauberer, da dauert das nicht so lange wie bei dir und bei mir… (ich will auch Zauberer sein!  … er tut´s, um sich abzulenken, und nein, sie wird es nicht erfahren – der Kavalier genießt und schweigt…

JoNiTo: treiben ist wohl so das richtige Wort… :D (hüstel, fünf Euro in die Wortspielkasse!) und Mione? Ich sag nur soviel, auch sie ist keine Jungfrau mehr, wenn sie nach Hogwarts zurückkehrt, aber das werde ich nicht ausführen…

LMA23: Hope, habe ich schon mal erwähnt (so beiläufig), dass du verrückt bist? Okay, es gefällt mir! Aber wage es ja nicht, dein Werbekonzept vorzustellen, ich bin überzeugter Antiraucher (mit Gryffindors Schwert fuchtelt…)… und hey, er rennt da nicht mit hochgeschlossener Robe rum, sonst könnte ihm ja Folly nicht auf den Arsch glotzen… Merlin, was seid ihr alle prüde… soll er die nächste Zeit ins Kloster gehen, bloß weil er Mione im Moment nicht haben kann? Lasst ihm doch seinen Spaß… ist ja eh nur Ablenkung! Jack Daniels Cola… ehrlich mal, bäh! Okay, ich werde das chap, in dem sie sich küssen kennzeichnen…

Viper: immerhin hat er dich gefragt, oder? Und? Hast du ja gesagt?

Nightskystar: warum es ihm Leid tut? Er hat einen Riesenbeschützerinstinkt entwickelt, und glaubt, ihre Verletzung wäre seine Schuld…

Sepsis: ja, warum sollte es dem Ami-Frauen anders gehen als uns:D

Majin Micha: puste dir gerade einen Luftkuss zu – vorerst…

Poetica Licentia: nur, weil wir das alle schon wissen, heißt das ja nicht, dass Sev es auch weiß – oder wenigstens zugeben würde…

mrs. spookiness: keine Panik, es geht schon weiter… pfeif auf die drei Jahre…

irrlicht cgn: die ein bis zwei Sätze für Mione hebe ich mir für später auf, okay:D

bengisu: ganz einfach, andere Frauen liebt er ja auch nicht, und aus (eigener) Erfahrung weiß ich, dass man sich bei dem, dem man liebt, am schwersten tut…

Little-Fawkes: sonst was… schmeißt du dann mit Dartpfeilen nach mir:D muahaha!

Schneerosenrot: ups! Ein Anschiss. Ich hoffe, die nächsten Chaps sind nicht zu salopp…

Laila-Feder: endlich mal jemand, der genau wie ich der Meinung ist, das Rickman eine Fehlbesetzung als Snape ist… richtig, der ist viel zu alt, selbst nach JKR hätte der Mann im ersten Film gerade mal 30 sein dürfen und kein Fünfzigjähriger, dem man jedes Jahr ansieht, und der tatsächlich kein Raubtiergleiten hat… Bale, ja, der wäre schon fast ideal… ich werde deine Anregung für eine Neuverfilmung an Lady Ro weiterleiten, die sitzt gerade bei mir im Wohnzimmer… :D Costner? Nee… auch zu alt und nicht groß und dunkel genug… schau dir mal Costner als Mr. Brooks an (Serienkiller…)

24. Kapitel

Gab es jemals etwas Eintönigeres als den ersten Tag eines Schuljahres? Severus verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und lehnte sich zurück, während er den Einmarsch der Erstklässler, die hinter Minerva herstolperten, beobachtete.

Er selbst war erst vor wenigen Minuten zu seinem Platz am Lehrertisch getreten, und als er seine Augen über seine Kollegen schweifen ließ, stutzte er. Noch immer gab es ihm einen Stich, wenn er anstelle von Filius´ kleiner Gestalt den nervtötenden Schwätzer Emerald de Longier dort sitzen sah.

Doch wo war Vector? Stella Sinistra, sonst immer in anregende Gespräche mit der Arithmantikprofessorin vertieft, schwieg heute und ignorierte ihren anderen Nachbarn, den grobschlächtigen Halbriesen Hagrid. Und was war mit Albus los? Der lächelte wie ein Honigkuchenpferd und zwinkerte, dass einem schon vom bloßen Zusehen die Augen wehtaten.

Severus zog ein so grimmiges Gesicht, dass einige der Erstklässler angsterfüllt zu ihm hinüber starrten. Lupin beugte sich zu ihm hinüber. „Was ist los, Sev? Mit dem falschen Bein aufgestanden?"

„Nenn mich nicht Sev! Was los ist? Das kann ich dir sagen: heute morgen, punkt fünf Uhr, hat es ein Winzwolf gewagt, meine Gutmütigkeit und Geduld auszunutzen", zischte er verhalten.

Remus lachte unterdrückt auf. „Es tut mir Leid, Sev, wirklich. Keine Ahnung, was er wollte." Teddy Lupin, besagter dreijähriger „Winzwolf" hatte tatsächlich zeitig am Morgen bei Severus vor der Tür gestanden und solange geklopft und gebettelt, bis ihn der Tränkemeister herein gelassen hatte. Obwohl sich keiner erklären konnte, warum, liebte er den finsteren, großen Mann heiß und innig.

Und wenn keiner hinsah, wagte es Severus, diese Zuneigung zu erwidern.

Sie waren ein seltsames Team, der kleine Teddy Lupin und Severus Snape. Wenn man es ihm gestatte, lief der kleine Wolf ihm überall nach, folgte ihm ins Labor, saß still dabei, wenn er Arbeiten korrigierte und sah neugierig zu, wenn er experimentierte.

Falls Tonks und Lupin ihren Sprössling suchten, brauchten sie nur im Kerker nachsehen. Und egal, wie angeblich gereizt Severus jetzt wirkte, Remus wusste genau, deshalb war es mit Sicherheit nicht. Allerdings war es kaum angebracht, weiter nachzufragen, da der Sprechende Hut gerade einfing, die neuen Schüler einzusortieren.

Als mit „Xander, Alexander, Hufflepuff!" der letzte kleine Junge zu seinem Tisch gestolpert war, erhob sich Albus Dumbledore. _Er strahlt in die Runde wie ein verfrühter und vor allem völlig verrückter Weihnachtsmann_, dachte Severus ungnädig.

„Wie schön, dass ich euch alle wieder hier begrüßen darf, und wie schön, dass es dieses Jahr so viele Erstklässler sind, die unsere Häuser verstärken werden", begann Albus. „Doch bevor wir jetzt alle das wunderbare Essen vernichten, das die Hauselfen angerichtet haben, muss ich noch ein paar wenige Sachen loswerden! Ich werde mich kurz fassen!", versprach der Schulleiter.

_Alter Lügner_, dachte Severus, aber mit Zuneigung.

„Der Wald rings um Hogwarts heißt Verbotener Wald, und dieser Name ist nicht nur ein Eigenname. Bitte denkt daran, das Betreten dieses Waldes ist, wie der Name suggeriert, tatsächlich nicht erlaubt. Des Weiteren gibt es mittlerweile einhundertvierundsiebzig Schulregeln, wie mir Mister Filch, der Hausmeister, versichert hat.

Ich bin mir sicher, kein Mensch kann sich all diese Regeln merken, geschweige denn brechen, aber nehmt diesen Fakt bitte zur Kenntnis. Nun ja…" Für einen Moment schien er den Faden zu verlieren, denn er blickte sich kurz um.

Er sah zu Severus und lächelte ihn an. „Einige von euch haben sicherlich gemerkt, dass Professor Vector nicht anwesend ist. Das liegt daran, dass eure Lehrerin für Arithmantik beschlossen hat, sich zur Ruhe zu setzen."

_NEIN!_ Severus biss sich auf die Zähne und unterdrückte ein lautes Stöhnen. Wieso, bei Merlins Sackhaaren, konnte sie nicht noch ein Jahr warten! Nur noch ein Jahr… Sein Gesicht wurde steinern. Und warum hatte ihm Albus davon nichts erzählt? Er wechselte einen Blick mit Lupin. Der Werwolf sah milde erstaunt aus. Offensichtlich hatte der Direktor alle im Unklaren gelassen.

Dumbledore hob die Arme. „Allerdings bin ich der Meinung, einen adäquaten Ersatz gefunden zu haben. Viele von euch werden den neuen Professor für Arithmantik kennen, entweder vom Hörensagen oder sogar persönlich. Ich freue mich, auf Hogwarts wieder einmal begrüßen zu dürfen – Hermione Granger!"

Die schweren Türen zur Großen Halle flogen auf, und Hermione betrat den Hauptgang zwischen den Tischen. Ihr Herz raste, ihr Blut rauschte in den Ohren. Sie war sich sicher, knallrot zu sein. Doch als der Lärm von den Tischen aufbrauste, konnte sie sich ein übermütiges Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„GRYF-FIN-DOR! GRYF-FIN-DOR! GRYF-FIN-DOR!", erschallte der Schlachtruf der Rot-Goldenen und einige der älteren Schüler, die sie noch kannten, waren sogar aufgesprungen und applaudierten begeistert.

Ihr Blick wanderte zum Lehrertisch und blieb an einer vertrauten schwarz gekleideten Person hängen. Sie traf auf ein Paar nachtschwarzer Augen.

_Ich hätte es mir ja denken können. Immer noch die unerträgliche kleine Know-it-all und allseits dem Lehrplan weit voraus… Du hast es verheimlicht…_

_Sollte eine Überraschung werden…_

_Ich hasse Überraschungen…_

Hermione schaffte es, ohne Stolpern die Stufen zum Lehrertisch empor zu steigen, wo sie von Albus mit offenen Armen empfangen wurde. Er küsste sie auf beide Wangen. „Willkommen zurück, Hermione", sagte er über den Lärm der Schüler hinweg.

„Ich bin froh, dass ich wieder hier sein darf", antwortete Hermione, während sie ihn voller Sympathie anlächelte.

Albus reichte sie an Minerva weiter, die sie ebenso herzlich empfing, und dann wurde sie auch von allen anderen begrüßt.

Als Lupin sie aus seiner Umarmung entließ, stand sie etwas atemlos vor dem Tränkemeister. „Severus", sagte sie.

Er verbeugte sich und zog ihre Hand an seine Lippen. Als sein warmer Atem über ihr Handgelenk streifte, rann ihr ein Schauder über den Rücken. „Mylord!", murmelte sie gepresst.

„Ihr Ritter, Mylady", flüsterte er so leise, dass es nur für ihre Ohren bestimmt war. Bildete sie es sich nur ein, oder klang seine Stimme heiser?

Hagrid riss sie in seine Arme. „Ermione! Wie ich mich freue!", röhrte er.

Als sie sich gesetzt und Dumbledore den Startschuss für die Raubtierfütterung gegeben hatte, wandte sich Remus an Hermione. „Tonks und ich würden uns freuen, wenn du heute Abend zu uns kommen würdest. Teddy fragt die ganze Zeit nach dir."

Eigentlich hatte sie andere Pläne gehabt, doch wie hätte sie eine Ablehnung begründen sollen? „Ehrlich? Er kennt mich doch gar nicht." Sie hatte Teddy kurz nach der Geburt gesehen, und da sie sich mit Remus und Tonks geschrieben hatte, war sie über seine Entwicklung auch auf dem Laufenden, aber sie hatte noch keine Beziehung zu dem Sprössling ihrer beiden Freunde.

Remus grinste breit. „Na klar. Jedes Mal, wenn Ron oder Harry vorbei kommen, erzählen sie ihm von dir. Apropos Ron… ich habe gehört, er hat eine Freundin?" Seine Stimme klang so betont beiläufig, dass er niemanden täuschte.

Severus kochte. Was bildete sich der Wolf eigentlich ein? Da war _sie_ gerade ein paar Minuten wieder zurück, und er wagte es nicht nur, sie für diesen Abend in Beschlag zu nehmen, sondern brachte das Thema auch noch auf diesen rothaarigen Trottel, der, Merlin sei Dank, zu dämlich war, eine Klassefrau zu erkennen, wenn sie vor ihm stand.

Unbewusst wechselte sein Gesichtsausdruck von düster zu absolut finster.

Albus, der schweigend den Gesprächen seiner Kollegen lauschte, entging das nicht. Er grinste in sich hinein. Vielleicht, wenn er Remus noch ein wenig anstachelte…

Er fuchtelte mit seiner Gabel in der Luft herum. „Ja", bestätigte er, abwesend lächelnd. „Mir scheint, ich habe davon sogar im Tagespropheten gelesen. Der junge Mister Weasley geht mit der Sucherin der Cannonballs aus, glaube ich. Ein wunderhübsches junges Ding!"

„Stimmt!", polterte Hagrid. „Hab Ron neulich mit ihr getroffen, hach, da fällt´s mir wieder ein…" Er begann in seinen riesigen Taschen zu wühlen und fand schließlich, was er suchte. „Soll ich dir geben, gilt das ganze Jahr. Wenn du Lust hast, kannst du dir das Spiel der Cannonballs ansehen."

Er hielt ihr eine geknickte Jahreskarte des Quidditchteams hin. Severus spürte, wie der Klumpen Essen in seinem Mund immer größer wurde. Wie er nicht anders erwartet hatte, wirkte Hermione nicht sonderlich erfreut. „Oh, das ist … wirklich nett!", murmelte sie höflich.

„Das ist ausgesucht freundlich von Mister Weasley", sagte Albus, der alte Narr, enthusiastisch.

„Also, Hermione, du kommst nachher?", bat Remus.

Hermione nickte unsicher. Sie suchte Augenkontakt zu Severus, doch der Tränkemeister war offensichtlich völlig fasziniert von seinem Essen, ging man der Präzision nach, mit dem er sein Fleisch zerteilte.

„Remus, du und Nymphadora könntet euch allgemein ein wenig um Hermione kümmern, solange zumindest, bis sie sich hier als Lehrerin so richtig eingelebt hat, meinst du nicht?" Dumbledore lächelte freundlich und sah den Werwolf erwartungsvoll an.

„Aber gern", stimmte Remus zu.

Es reichte. Severus starrte seinen Großvater mit seinem schwärzesten Blick an. Hermione, die noch immer die Verbindung zu ihm suchte, bemerkte erstaunt die lodernde Wut in seinen Augen, als er sein Besteck fallen ließ und abrupt aufstand. „Ihr werdet mich entschuldigen", sagte er kalt. „Ich habe zu tun!"

Er verließ die Große Halle und ließ sich auch die nächsten drei Tage nicht mehr zu den Mahlzeiten sehen.

Hermione, die ihn besuchen wollte, fand es wie verhext. Entweder Remus und Tonks mussten ihr noch unbedingt etwas erklären oder zeigen, oder Albus Dumbledore bat sie zu sich oder Minerva lud sie in ihr Quartier ein – jedenfalls gab es keine Möglichkeit, Severus aufzusuchen, und er nahm auch keinen Kontakt zu ihr auf.

Erst Mittwochnachmittag, bei der ersten Lehrerbesprechung des neuen Schuljahres, sah sie ihn wieder. Er saß wie üblich in der Nähe des Fensters und streichelte eine Eule, die soeben eine Nachricht für den Schulleiter gebracht hatte. Die Eule machte keine Anstalten fortzufliegen; sie wartete offensichtlich auf eine Antwort.

Nachdenklich ließ Dumbledore den Brief sinken. Er lächelte Hermione herzlich an. „Nun denn. Wie hast du deine ersten Unterrichtstage erlebt, Hermione? Gibt es irgendwelche Schwierigkeiten oder Probleme?"

Sie dachte einen Moment nach. „Probleme? Nicht wirklich. Es ist nur seltsam, plötzlich ernsthaft auf der anderen Seite zu stehen, besonders in den höheren Klassen, bei denjenigen, die mich noch von früher her kennen. Ich finde es recht schwierig, den schmalen Grat zwischen ehemaligen Hausangehörigen und jetzigen Schülern zu balancieren. Einerseits möchte ich nicht das gute Verhältnis von früher zerstören, andererseits muss ich sicher gehen, dass sie mich respektieren."

Dumbledore nickte zustimmend. „Ich glaube, dass dir das schwer fällt, aber im Ernstfall kannst du dich mit solchen Fragen oder Problemen an Severus wenden. Er war auch noch sehr jung, als er mit unterrichten anfing, und ich denke, er stand vor den gleichen Schwierigkeiten."

Minerva grinste und tätschelte dem neben ihr sitzenden Tränkemeister die Haare. „Ja, unser Kleiner…"

Severus schenkte ihr seinen berühmten Erstklässlerblick. „Minerva! Wenn du Wert auf deine Hand legst, nimm sie weg von mir. Eine dreibeinige Katze ist kein sonderlich ästhetischer Anblick!"

Sie grinste nur, und Poppy lachte. Die Frauen in seinem Leben, jedenfalls die, die ihm wichtig waren, nahmen ihn einfach nicht ernst. Er beobachtete unter seinen langen Wimpern hervor die eine Frau, die seit Jahren seine Gedanken beherrschte.

Sie war jetzt 21. Ihr Gesicht war von einer Stärke, Entschlossenheit und gleichzeitigen Sanftheit geprägt, die ihn schmerzhaft danach sehnen ließ, ihre Züge mit seinen Fingern nachzuzeichnen. Ihre dunkelblaue Lehrerrobe verdeckte ihre Figur, aber er kannte ihren Körper aus seinen Träumen; und seine Träume nährten sich aus seinen Erinnerungen.

Diese Erinnerungen waren ein zweischneidiges Schwert. Einerseits gehörten sie zu dem Kostbarsten, was er besaß. Er sah sich und Hermione gemeinsam beim Brauen, beim Diskutieren, beim Billardspielen, beim Reden, oder einfach nur beim einvernehmlichen Schweigen vor dem Feuer.

Andererseits quälten sie ihn ohne Unterlass, denn wann immer er eine Frau kennen lernte, die tatsächlich an ihm und nicht an dem tragischen Kriegshelden interessiert war, musste sie sich dem Vergleich mit der kleinen Löwin stellen – und scheiterte.

„Severus? Hörst du zu?", fragte ihn Albus.

Der dunkle Mann schnappte aus seinen Tagträumen auf und griff nach dem letzten Wort, das irgendwie hängen geblieben war. „Nein", sagte er. Und dann: „Quidditch? Sagtest du gerade Quidditch und Lehrer?"

Dumbledore lächelte. _So abgelenkt, Severus?_, dachte er belustigt. _Woran das wohl liegen mag…_ Er beobachtete Hermione, deren Blick immer wieder wie magisch angezogen zu dem Tränkemeister wanderte. _Ah… Liebe kann so schön sein…_ Der alte Fuchs rieb sich innerlich die Hände.

„Ja, ich sagte gerade Quidditch und Lehrer. Ich habe hier einen Brief von Durmstrang erhalten, in dem wir gefragt werden, was wir von einem freundschaftlichen Wettkampf der Lehrer im Quidditch halten. Obwohl eigentlich das gesamte Personal einer Schule mit einbezogen werden darf, sollte es nicht genug Professoren geben, die dieses Spiel beherrschen."

Severus runzelte die Stirn. „Und was versprechen sie sich davon?"

Dumbledore faltete die Hände über seinen Bauch und lehnte sich zurück. „Durmstrang hatte einen beträchtlichen Teil seines Personals als Anhänger Voldemorts verloren und musste so ziemlich neu organisiert werden.

Boba Schwewadnaze, der neue Schulleiter, möchte damit wieder ein freundschaftliches Verhältnis zu den anderen Zauberschulen Europas herstellen, im Geiste des Trimagischen Turniers, nur eben auf die Lehrer bezogen, da die Fluktuation der Schüler über die Jahre hinweg doch höher als die der Professoren ist." Er lächelte.

„Ich wüsste trotzdem nicht, wie das funktionieren sollte", beharrte Severus wie ein sturer Dreijähriger. „Von Rolanda und mir abgesehen wissen die meisten hier nicht einmal, wie ein Besen aussieht, geschweige denn zu fliegen oder gar zu spielen."

Poppy lachte auf. „Du bist wieder außerordentlich nett."

„Ja, und so bescheiden", führte Minerva weiter.

„Nicht zu vergessen seine Bereitschaft, etwas für das soziale Miteinander zu tun", ergänzte Poppy.

„Von seiner Liebenswürdigkeit ganz abgesehen", sagte Minerva, breit grinsend.

„Habt ihr es jetzt bald?", fauchte Severus und versuchte, die beiden Frauen nieder zu starren. Es funktionierte wie immer – nämlich gar nicht. Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah zu seinem Großvater, der geduldig das Ende dieses kleinen Intermezzos abgewartet hatte.

„Nun, wir hätten ja noch drei Monate Zeit zum Trainieren", gab Dumbledore zu bedenken. „Boba würde es gern als Weihnachtsturnier austragen, damit wir hinterher alle zusammen eine riesige Weihnachtsparty feiern können."

Die Gesichter aller Anwesenden verdüsterten sich, und Severus sprach aus, was ihnen durch den Kopf ging. „Ich habe keine sonderlich angenehmen Erinnerungen an Weihnachtsbälle."

Dumbledore nahm seine Brille ab und putzte sie. „Ich kenne Boba schon eine halbe Ewigkeit. Wir sitzen zusammen im Zaubergamot. Ich glaube, das ist genau der Grund, warum er dieses Turnier zu Weihnachten plant. Um abzuschließen und neu anzufangen. Und wenn ihr mich fragt, so halte ich es für eine gute Idee. Ich denke, wir sollten es zumindest in Erwägung ziehen. Wer kann denn überhaupt Quidditch spielen?"

Rolanda Hooch ließ ihren Blick über die Anwesenden schweifen. „Severus hat Recht", sagte sie. „Remus habe ich seit dem Tag, als er bei mir fliegen gelernt hat, nicht mehr auf einem Besen gesehen.

Du, Albus, bist zwar ein passabler Flieger, aber bei allem Respekt, du bist zu alt, um einem Klatscher auszuweichen oder wie ein Verrückter zwischen den Stangen herum zu kurven. Für Minerva gilt dasselbe. Stella kann fliegen, hat aber nie Quidditch gespielt. Poppy? Wie sieht das bei dir aus? Ich glaube, du warst mal Ersatzjäger, oder?"

Die Medihexe grinste dünn. „Eher schon Ersatzersatzjäger, und das letzte Mal habe ich vor dreißig Jahren gespielt."

„Na bitte!" Severus klatschte spöttisch in die Hände. „Dann ist ja alles geklärt. De Longier, Sie haben sicher schon gespielt, oder?" Der neue Lehrer – nach drei Jahren war er für Severus noch immer der Neue – warf sich in die Brust und _wagte_ es, Hermione anzulächeln.

„Selbstverständlich! Ich war Jäger und hatte einen Stammplatz in der Mannschaft."

„Zweifellos." Der Tränkemeister konnte den Zauberkunstprofessor nicht ausstehen, noch weniger, weil Hermione höflich und nichts sagend sein Lächeln erwiderte.

Doch dann sah sie ihn an und ihr Lächeln veränderte sich, wurde zu _dem_ Lächeln. Severus riss es die Luft weg. Konnte man in den Augen eines anderen ertrinken? Man konnte es zumindest versuchen, vermutete er.

Wieder war es Albus, der ihn zurückholte. „Siehst du, Severus, da hätten wir ja eine Mannschaft. Du als Sucher, Stella, Poppy und Emerald als Jäger und Remus und Rolanda als Treiber. Fehlt eigentlich nur noch ein Hüter."

Es war, als kämen alle zum selben Zeitpunkt zum gleichen Schluss. Alle Augen wandten sich ihr zu. Hermione hob abwehrend die Arme. „Oh nein, nein! Ihr wisst genau, ich hasse Quidditch. Ich hasse Besen. Ich hasse fliegen."

Severus legte seine Unterarme auf dem Tisch ab und lehnte sich nach vorn. „Oh", schnurrte er begeistert, „kleine Lügnerin. Für jemanden, der ein riesiges Motorrad souverän beherrscht, ist doch so ein bisschen Quidditch sicherlich ein Klacks."

„Nein!", beharrte Hermione.

„Das ist aber sehr unsozial, _Professor_ Granger. Nur deinetwegen würde Hogwarts keine Mannschaft zusammenstellen können. Oder hast du Angst, Gryffindor?"

Hermiones Augen verengten sich. Sie lehnte sich ebenfalls vor, so dass sie sich fast Nase an Nase befanden. Natürlich erkannte sie eine Herausforderung, wenn sie eine sah, und genauso natürlich konnte sie einer Herausforderung nicht widerstehen, was er genau wusste. „Wovon träumst du nachts, Slytherin?"

_Wenn du wüsstest, Löwin…_, dachte Severus. Laut sagte er. „Schön, dann ist ja alles geklärt. Ich sehe dich heute Abend punkt sechs auf dem Quidditchfeld zu deinem ersten Einzeltraining."

„Moment mal! Wer sagt denn, dass _du_ die Mannschaft trainierst? Ich dachte, Rolanda…"

„Rolanda", unterbrach sie Severus, „ist zweifellos ein Flugass. Aber von Quidditch-Taktiken hat sie nicht die geringste Ahnung, deshalb gehe ich doch davon aus, dass ich der Kapitän der Mannschaft bin und auch das Training organisiere." Er hob den Kopf und sah sich um.

Hermione hatte Widerspruch erwartet, sah jedoch nur zustimmendes Kopfnicken. „Und warum bekomme ich Einzeltraining?"

„Weil du als einzige hier es irgendwie geschafft hast, bei Rolanda zu schummeln und Fliegen nach der ersten Stunde zu streichen. Und außerdem… weil ich als Hauslehrer von Slytherin es über alles genieße, wenn eine Gryffindor mir aufs Wort gehorchen muss, ohne sich irgendwie auflehnen zu dürfen!" Sein Mundwinkel wanderte minimal nach oben.

Oh, er wusste genau, wie er sie verärgern konnte. Hermione trommelte mit den Fingernägeln auf dem Tisch herum und fragte sich, wieso ihr trotzdem warm wurde bei dem Gedanken, dass sie heute Abend wieder zusammen arbeiten würden.

„Ich gebe dir auch einen Anreiz", sagte Severus.

„Ach?"

„Ja, weil ich ein außerordentlich großzügiger Mensch bin. Wenn du dich die nächsten zwei Wochen so richtig bemühst, dann verspreche ich dir, werde ich eine Woche lang von deinen Gryffindors keinen einzigen Punkt abziehen."

Hinter Hermiones Rücken öffnete Albus den Mund, doch Severus schoss ihm einen so warnenden Blick zu, dass er schwieg.

Hermione musterte Severus. „Und wo ist der Haken, Schlange?"

Der Tränkemeister zuckte gespielt zusammen. „Au! So misstrauisch? Bei meiner Ehre als Slytherin! Kein Haken." Er streckte die Hand aus.

Sie sah ihm noch einen Moment lang in die tiefschwarzen Augen, doch bei einem Exspion etwas erkennen zu wollen, war eine Illusion. Sie seufzte. „Na schön. Einverstanden."

Sie ergriff seine Hand, und als hätten sie sich abgesprochen, ließen beide bewusst die blauen Flämmchen zu. Das Elmsfeuer wanderte über ihre Arme, lief ihre Körper hoch und runter und erlosch dann wieder.

„Merlin! Was war das denn?", stieß de Longier aus.

„Nur ein Trick, Emerald", murmelte Hermione.

Severus löste seine Hand langsam und widerwillig von ihrer und stand auf. „War es das, Albus?"

„Ja, für heute schon. Ihr könnt gehen."

„Ich erwarte dich in zwei Stunden auf dem Quidditchfeld, Professor Granger…"

„Du kannst mich jetzt Hermione nennen, Professor Snape!"

„Diese Ehre! Und ich dachte, dafür müsste ich erst auf den Knien rutschen…"

Hermione lachte. „Das wäre der richtige Platz für dich. Hätte ich gewusst, dass du das in Erwägung ziehst, hätte ich mich nicht so billig verkauft."

Sein Mundwinkel hob sich leicht. „Sei ja pünktlich, sonst überdenke ich noch einmal mein hochherziges Angebot." Er verschwand schneller aus dem Lehrerzimmer, als jemand Quidditch sagen konnte.

Vor seinem Quartier stieß er auf einen – heute – rothaarigen kleinen Jungen. „Winzwolf!", knurrte er und machte ein finsteres Gesicht, wobei er aufmerksam den Gang hoch und runter blickte. „Was! Machst! Du! Hier!"

Teddy Lupin strahlte ihn an. Sein Gesicht war mit etwas undefinierbaren beschmiert, Severus tippte auf heiße Schokolade, denn neben ihm waren die Hauselfen Teddys beste Freunde. „Sevvus besuchen!"

„Ich habe keine Zeit für dich, geh nach Hause!" Der kleine Wolf klammerte sich an seinem Bein fest und sah ihn mit großen braunen Augen flehend an.

„Bitte, bitte! Teddy will bei Sevvus bleiben!"

Der Tränkemeister schnappte ihn am Kragen und trug ihn hinein.

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

Hermione war pünktlich, aber natürlich war Severus schon da, als sie kam. „Hi Teddy", sagte sie und strich dem Kleinen durch das Haar. Teddy kopierte seinen großen Freund, indem er breitbeinig und mit verschränkten Armen da stand, doch Hermione dachte, mit dem süßen Gesicht ging eine Menge der autoritären Wirkung verloren, die Severus ausstrahlte.

„Sevvus und Mia fliegen?", fragte Teddy.

„Na ja", sagte sie und hockte sich hin, um mit ihm auf Augenhöhe zu sein. „Severus fliegt und ich versuche es einfach mal. Glaubst du, du brauchst einen Assistenten?" Sie drehte sich zu dem Tränkemeister herum.

„_Er_ glaubt, ich brauche einen Assistenten. Möchtest du also noch ein wenig Small Talk machen oder können wir anfangen?"

„Wenn es sein muss…"

„Muss es, Löwin. Du wirst doch wohl keine Angst haben?"

Sie lächelte ihn zuckersüß an und legte ihre Hand auf ihr Herz, während sie die Augen verdrehte. „Ach, mein Held! Wie könnte ich, wenn du bei mir bist?"

Severus lachte, er konnte nicht anders. Er liebte es, wenn sie sarkastisch wurde. Hermione starrte ihn an. „Das solltest du wirklich öfter machen. Ehrlich! Weißt du, wie sexy du bist, wenn du lachst?" Oh, nein, hatte sie das wirklich gerade laut gesagt? _Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt!_

Der Tränkemeister machte einen großen Schritt auf sie zu. „Wirklich?", schnurrte er in ihr Ohr. Er wollte sie eigentlich damit aufziehen, doch ihre Nähe betäubte ihn. Seine spöttischen Worte blieben einfach in seiner Kehle stecken, als sein Herz anfing zu rasen und sich offensichtlich alle Muskeltraktionen in seiner Brust verkrampften. Musste sie gerade diese leichte Röte auf den Wangen haben? Oder ihn so… _so_ anlächeln?

„Sevvus? Was is sexy?" Der Winzwolf drängte sich zwischen sie und legte seinen Kopf in den Nacken, um den dunklen Mann ernsthaft anzustarren.

Sie stießen beide lautlos ihren angehaltenen Atem aus, als sie auf Teddy hinunter sahen.

„Also…", begann Severus und brach ab. Er war nie um Worte verlegen, nie! Aber was, bei Merlins Schnauzbart, sollte er dem kleinen Kerl jetzt sagen? „Da solltest du Hermione fragen", anklagend wies sein Finger auf sie.

„Mia?" Die Haare des Neugierlings färbten sich blond, als er sich zu ihr drehte. Die Röte auf ihren Wangen vertiefte sich.

„Das bedeutet, hm… also, wenn man jemand anders unheimlich nett findet, weißt du?"

Teddy Lupin verschränkte wieder die Arme vor der Brust und nickte tiefsinnig.

„Wir sollten jetzt einfach anfangen", schlug Severus etwas hastig vor. „Winzwolf, du setzt dich da auf die Tribüne und hältst die Füße still – wenn nicht, drehen wir nachher keine Runde auf dem Besen, klar?"

Der Kopf des Kleinen ging hastig auf und nieder, und er tappelte eiligst zu dem angewiesenen Platz, wo er seine Arme auf über das Geländer hängte und seinen Kopf darauf ablegte. Seine dunklen Augen ließen die beiden Erwachsenen keine Sekunde aus den Augen. Severus seufzte innerlich.

„Mit dem Besen auf circa 30 Fuß zu steigen traust dir schon zu, Löwin?"

Hermione nickte. „Na dann treffen wir uns einfach oben, okay?" Ein überraschendes, übermütiges Grinsen zog sich über sein Gesicht, als er sich arrogant, aber unwiderstehlich lässig, mit einem Arm an dem Besen festhaltend, abstieß. „Komm schon, wo bleibst du?", rief er, als er sich endlich in die korrekte Sitzhaltung schwang.

„Angeber!", murmelte Hermione, aber ein seltsames Gefühl durchzog sie. Stolz traf es wohl am ehesten. Stolz auf Severus. Sie lächelte, setzte sich auf den Besen und stieß sich ebenfalls ab. Vor ihm schwebend wartete sie.

„Okay, eine gewisse Basis besitzt du jedenfalls… Ich hätte auch nichts anderes von dir erwartet, Löwin. Nach Blacks Motorrad muss dir doch alles andere ziemlich lächerlich vorkommen, oder?"

Hermione schüttelte den Kopf. „Eigentlich habe ich mich auf Sirius´ Motorrad immer sicher gefühlt. Das gleiche kann ich von einem Besen nicht behaupten." Tatsächlich fühlte sie sich alles andere als wohl, sie versuchte ihre Atmung zu kontrollieren, doch sie wagte es nicht, einen Blick nach unten zu riskieren.

„Schön, schön", murmelte der Tränkemeister in einem tiefen, warmen Tonfall. „Sieh mich an, Löwin. Lös deinen Blick von dem verdammten Stiel und sieh mich an."

Hermione hob die Augen. Severus hatte sein rechtes Knie leicht angewinkelt, das linke Bein hing locker hinunter. Sein Oberkörper war ein wenig nach hinten gelehnt, er wirkte völlig entspannt.

„Gut. So ist es gut. Und jetzt nimm die Hände von deinem Besen und breite die Arme aus." Er demonstrierte es ihr. Hermione starrte ihn an. Der verdammte Mistkerl genoss das auch noch! Ganz offensichtlich fand er es berauschend, freihändig zehn Meter über dem harten Boden zu schweben, die Arme ausgebreitet, das Gesicht in den Wind gereckt, die Haare flatternd. Seine Augen glitzerten.

„Nein!"

„Löwin, du _bist_ eine Gryffindor. Tu, was ich dir sage! Ich weiß, dass du es kannst."

Hermione wurde wütend. Es war ja ganz nett, dass es _ihm_ gefiel, aber sie hatte Angst, verdammt noch mal. Ihre Finger zitterten, ihr ganzer Körper zitterte, und das bestimmt nicht vor Kälte.

_Komm schon, Kleines. Tu es… für mich!_ Eine Stimme sollte nicht wie flüssige, samtige Wärme klingen, schon gar nicht, wenn sie nur in ihrem Kopf zu hören war.

_Ich bin nicht klein_, antwortete sie trotzig und schob ihr Kinn vor. Dann biss sie die Zähne zusammen und breitete die Arme aus.

Selbstverständlich passierte genau das, was sie erwartet hatte. Sie verlor ihr Gleichgewicht und fing an zu rudern, doch noch bevor sie in Panik geraten konnte, war Severus neben ihr. Seine Hand in ihrem Rücken stabilisierte sie, seine andere Hand fasste sie am Arm und hielt ihn weiterhin ausgestreckt.

„Du machst das gut. Und ich bin jederzeit bei dir, du hast also nichts zu befürchten."

„Na, was bin ich da froh", murmelte Hermione zwischen ihren Zähnen hindurch. Sie lehnte sich noch etwas mehr zurück. Wie hatte sie vergessen können, wie warm und stark seine Hand war? Wie hatte sie vergessen können, wie es war, neben ihm zu sein und den schwachen Duft seines Aftershaves zu inhalieren?

Die Antwort lautete: gar nicht. Sie hatte es nicht vergessen, sie hatte diese Erinnerungen tief in sich abgespeichert, doch die Wirklichkeit war um so viel besser.

Sie drehte leicht ihren Kopf und sah Severus in die Augen. „Okay, Capt´n, wie geht's jetzt weiter?" Ein schwaches Lächeln spielte um ihre Lippen.

Er wollte sie vor sich auf den Besen reißen und mit seiner Nase und seinen Lippen ihren Duft und ihren Geschmack erkunden, gleich hier oben. Was musste das für ein Gefühl sein, im tosenden Wind auf einem Besen treibend, eng aneinander geschmiegt…

_Komm wieder runter, Idiot!_, dachte er wütend und löste langsam seine Hand von ihrem Rücken. „Und weil es so schön war, das Ganze noch mal", sagte er mit seinem gleichmütigsten Snape-der-Spion-Gesicht.

Und noch einmal und noch einmal. Über eine Stunde ließ Severus sie wieder und wieder freihändig schweben, solange, bis sie es sich endlich traute, ihre verkrampften Muskeln ein wenig zu lockern. Erst dann gestattete er ihr, Schluss zu machen, und sie landeten auf dem Boden.

„Ich glaube, du bist doch ein Sadist", murmelte Hermione, als sie endlich wieder auf dem sicheren Boden standen. „Ich werde fürchterlichen Muskelkater haben!"

Severus´ Lippen kräuselten sich. „Du wirst Muskelkater an Stellen haben, von denen du nicht einmal wusstest, dass diese Stellen existierten, geschweige denn Muskeln haben!" Dann winkte er Teddy Lupin. „Komm, Winzwolf, auf geht's!" Teddy schien nur auf dieses Kommando gewartet zu haben, denn er war schon beim ersten Wort aufgesprungen und rannte zu ihnen hinüber.

Der dunkle Mann packte den Kleinen und hob ihn vor sich auf den Besen. „Bist du bereit?" Er wartete nicht auf Zustimmung, sondern stieß sich ab, und aus Teddys begeistertem Lachen und Kichern schloss Hermione, dass er mehr als bereit gewesen war.

Sie sah ihnen hinterher. Teddy prustete und kreischte begeistert, als Severus mit ihm in einen rasanten Sturzflug ging, dann waren sie auch schon wieder fort, in der Nähe der Ringe, kreuzten über der Ehrentribüne und drehten mehrere Runden um das gesamte Quidditchfeld.

Als der Tränkemeister wieder neben ihr landete, waren Teddys Wangen gerötet, seine Haare grün, und seine Augen leuchteten in einem hellen Blau. Er sah aus wie ein wandelndes Leuchtfeuer. Lächelnd betrachtete Hermione den Kleinen, als sich Severus zu ihr hinüber beugte und in ihr Ohr murmelte: „Möchtest du auch mal?"

Hermione stockte der Atem, als eine Gänsehaut ihren Rücken hinunter lief. Er scherzte nur mit ihr, verdammt! Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Heute nicht, vielleicht ein anderes Mal. Ich glaube, dieser junge Mann sollte jetzt erst einmal nach Hause gebracht werden."

Severus war sich nicht sicher, ob er enttäuscht oder froh sein sollte, dass sie abgelehnt hatte. Warum nur konnte sie in ihm nicht mehr sehen als einen Freund? Wie, bei Merlins Sackhaaren, sollte er dieser blinden, sturen, kleinen Löwin klar machen, dass er für sie empfand, hm… wie eben ein Mann für eine Frau empfinden konnte?

Gar nicht, vermutete er. Für Hermione war ein guter Freund ein guter Freund, egal ob Mann oder Frau. _Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt!_

Wie immer packte er den gerade losrennenden kleinen Jungen am Kragen und warf ihn sich über die Schulter. Teddy kicherte begeistert, und Hermione lächelte sie beide mit _diesem_ Lächeln an. „Gehen wir!", sagte Severus nachdenklich.

An diesem Abend kam Hermione gerade rechtzeitig zum Dinner in die Große Halle, um zuzusehen, wie sich Teddy Lupin gerade freudestrahlend zu Albus umdrehte und lauthals erklärte: „Ich find dich sexy!" Severus verschluckte sich beinahe an seinem Kürbissaft und sackte resigniert in seinem Stuhl zusammen.


	25. Chapter 25

Das heutige chap ist shOrtStorYwiThTraGigEndinG gewidmet – puh! Wat´n Name:D

WatchersGoddess: k. A. warum, aber ich liebe Teddy, und deshalb wird er auch noch öfter auftauchen…hm, was das Fliegen angeht, kann ich dir nur Recht geben, bei dem Lehrer… hallooo: ich bin doch der Teufel, und ich hätte natürlich auch nicht abgelehnt… :D

Viper: selbstverständlich hat er das Armband noch, ist ja schließlich ein Geschenk, oder?

LMA23: Albus, der ist so alt, der hat gelernt zu warten. Es macht ihm einfach Spaß, sich überall einzumischen und die Leute und gewisse Sachen noch ein wenig anzuheizen, dann wird das Feuerwerk (nach seiner Erfahrung) umso schöner…danke übrigens für den Oskar… :D… (bin ganz rot geworden, und ganz beiläufig… du bist auch total sexy…!) und Hope, weißt du was? Ich hasse es, wenn du immer hinter meine Namen steigst… verdammt, verdammt, verdammt:D …

Nightskystar: ich hoffe, du wirst mit den Kommentatoren des Spiels zufrieden sein… aber erst im nächsten (26.) chap! (fies vor sich hin kichert…)

irrlicht cgn: uhhhhhhhh, alte Schachtel? Jetzt stell mal dein Licht nicht so unter den Scheffel…

Majin Micha: noch immer nicht… aber bald… obwohl, bald ist ja eine Auslegungssache, stimmt´s? Frag mal Teddy Lupin…

shOrtStorYwiThTraGigEndinG: wow, bin immer noch ganz fertig, so viel Lob…

mrs. spookiness: darf ich jetzt Teddy zu dir sagen?

25. Kapitel

Zwei Wochen lang bekam sie von ihm jeden Abend Einzeltraining, sofern man von Einzeltraining sprechen konnte. Meistens war Teddy dabei, manchmal trieb sich auch Emerald de Longier bei der Tribüne herum und bot seine Hilfe an. Hermione hatte nicht gewusst, dass man einen Kollegen so verabscheuen konnte.

De Longier war zweifellos ein guter Lehrer für Zauberkunst, aber das war eigentlich auch schon alles positive, was Hermione zu ihm einfiel. Er war auf der Suche nach einer Frau – einer intelligenten Frau, wie er immer wieder mit einem bedeutungsschwangeren Zwinkern erklärte.

Es war nicht so, dass er hässlich oder dumm gewesen wäre. Er war einfach nur… argh! Hermione, sonst nicht um Worte verlegen, wusste nicht, wie sie es anders beschreiben sollte. Ihr missfielen seine Schmeicheleien, seine gelegentlichen „unbeabsichtigten" Berührungen, seine Versuche, seine Fähigkeiten und Kenntnisse hervorzuheben.

De Longier war natürlich neben allem anderen auch ein großartiger Quidditchspieler, und als Hermione so sicher auf dem Besen saß, dass Severus anfing, ihr den Quaffel zuzuwerfen, lungerte er immer wieder auf der Tribüne herum und ärgerte sie mit ungebetenen Tipps.

Severus mochte im Herzen ein Gryffindor sein, doch erzogen war wie eine Schlange. Er nahm sich Zeit für de Longier. Er wartete, bis zu einem trüben, regnerischen Septembertag, dann schlug er zu. Er flog einige Male auf Hermione zu und warf den Quaffel aus verschiedenen Positionen.

Beim letzten Mal „rutschte" ihm der nasse, schwere Ball aus der Hand, traf de Longier genau in den Magen, und der Mann, der gerade laut rufend dagestanden hatte, kippte von seinem Stuhl auf der Tribüne und rutschte mehrere Stufen weit hinunter. Hermione wäre bei seinem Anblick, der jedem Slapstickfilm Ehre gemacht hätte, beinahe vom Besen gefallen, doch pflichtbewusst nahm sie Kurs auf ihn und schwebte mehrere Meter von ihm entfernt.

„Emerald? Sind Sie in Ordnung?" De Longier rappelte sich hastig auf und betastete erst seinen Magen, dann seine Wange, wobei er sich einen Schmutzstreifen wie eine Indianerbemalung über das Gesicht zog.

„Natürlich, Hermione, natürlich. Ich…"

„Du meine Güte, de Longier, ich kann Ihnen gar nicht sagen, wie sehr ich diesen Unfall bedauere", säuselte Severus, der sich Zeit genommen hatte, den Nervtöter aufzusuchen. „Der Quaffel ist aber auch so nass heute… Es ist besser, Sie gehen gleich einmal zu Madam Pomfrey und lassen sich untersuchen. Damit sollte man nicht leichtfertig umgehen!"

Er beugte sich zu de Longier und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr, jedoch laut genug, dass es Hermione hören konnte. „Ehrlich mal, Mann, Sie sind vielleicht robust. Dass Sie schon wieder stehen können nach so einer schweren Verletzung! Respekt!" Er schlug ihm so heftig auf den Rücken, dass de Longier fast noch einmal gestürzt wäre.

Der Zauberkunstprofessor straffte sich stolz und fuhr sich mit seiner dreckigen Hand auch noch über die andere Wange, so dass seine Kriegsbemalung komplett wurde. „Ja, wir de Longiers waren schon immer für unsere Härte und dafür, schwer im Nehmen zu sein, bekannt."

„Sie sollten trotzdem unbedingt den Krankenflügel aufsuchen, Emerald", insistierte Hermione, während sie heldenhaft einen Lachanfall niederkämpfte. Der Mann sah mit seinen schwarzen Streifen im Gesicht aber auch zu lächerlich aus!

„Also, wenn Sie mich so lieb bitten, Hermione! Ein Mann sollte einer Lady immer einen Gefallen tun!" Er nickte ihnen noch einmal zu und marschierte dann im Stechschritt von der Tribüne. Hermione stieß einen erleichterten Seufzer aus.

Severus schüttelte gespielt betrübt den Kopf. „Was musste diese Schule schon alles für Viecher ertragen", murmelte er. „Werwölfe, Hunde, Frettchen, Wiesel – und jetzt ein Stinktier!"

Hermiones helles Lachen traf ihn mitten in die Eingeweide. Sein Blut erhitzte sich und schoss geradewegs von seinem Kopf in Richtung Süden. Er schnappte nach Luft, schlug seinen Umhang um sich und nickte nach unten. „Machen wir Feierabend", sagte er erschöpft. Er fühlte sich weniger körperlich erschöpft als vielmehr seelisch. Das ständige gegen seine Gefühle Ankämpfen zermürbte ihn.

Er genoss das Zusammensein mit Hermione, und gleichzeitig setzte es ihm zu. Wieso konnte sie ihn nicht als Mann sehen, verdammt noch mal? War er nur Lehrer? Oder Tränkemeister? Oder Freund? Als sie nur Freunde waren, war es wunderbar. Jetzt, wo er wusste, dass er sie liebte, bedeutete es grausame Qual, Tag für Tag mit ihr zusammen zu sein, ihr nahe zu sein, ohne ihr wirklich näher zu kommen.

Er landete und schulterte seinen Besen. „Warum hast du mich eigentlich noch nicht zum Billardspielen eingeladen?", fragte Hermione. „Ist dir das Butterbier ausgegangen?"

Sie musterte sein ausdrucksloses Gesicht. Ahnte er, dass sie zu atmen vergaß, sobald er lächelte? War er deshalb so unnahbar, weil es ihm unangenehm war? Hatte sie ihm zu deutlich ihre Zuneigung gezeigt? Bei Merlin, bloß das nicht! Was musste es ihm peinlich sein, wenn sie sich wie ein pubertierendes Schulmädchen verhielt und einen Crush auf einen Lehrer hatte!

Oder Exlehrer. Was fast auf dasselbe hinauslief.

„Löwin!"

Sie schrak aus ihren Gedanken. „Entschuldige, ich war … abgelenkt. Was hast du gesagt?"

„Dass ich mich freuen würde, wenn wir noch eine Runde Billard spielen würden."

Hermiones Gesicht hellte sich auf. „Schön!" Ein spitzbübisches Grinsen breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus. „Und weißt du was? Heute ist der letzte Tag meiner zwei Anfangswochen! Das heißt, du darfst ab morgen eine Woche lang keine Punkte von Gryffindor abziehen!"

„Natürlich", murmelte Severus. „Versprochen ist versprochen."

Ihr Billardspiel und das anschließende gemeinsame Butterbiertrinken vor dem Kamin war eine seltsame Angelegenheit. Sie bemühten sich beide krampfhaft und vom anderen unbemerkt, sich nicht zu nahe zu kommen und genossen doch jeden unbeabsichtigten Kontakt.

Das Berühren der Fingerspitzen beim Überreichen der Kreide jagte ihnen einen Schauer über den Rücken, das Streifen des anderen beim Um-den-Tisch-gehen machte sie beide einen Moment stumm und ließ Hitze in ihre Wangen steigen.

Hermione sah gedankenverloren in den Kamin und nippte an ihrem Butterbier. Dann blickte sie zu Severus, der sie wie üblich aus seinen nachtschwarzen Augen beobachtete. „Ich würde zu gern wissen, wie du mit Dreitagebart aussiehst", sagte sie abwesend.

Seine Augen weiteten sich kurz. Dann lächelte er träge. „Sexy vielleicht?"

Sie konnte nicht widerstehen und stupste ihn kurz in die Rippen. „Ich dachte schon, ich falle in Ohnmacht, als Teddy Albus als sexy bezeichnet hat", sagte sie grinsend.

„Erinnere mich bloß nicht daran", murmelte er. „Ich wette, er glaubt, Teddy hat das von mir. Er sieht mich in letzter Zeit so seltsam an."

„Dich auch? Ich dachte schon, ich bin die Einzige, die er verdächtigt."

„Du wirst morgen Abend bei Rolanda trainieren", wechselte Severus das Thema.

„Wieso?" Hermione runzelte die Stirn.

Der Tränkemeister stand auf und zog sie aus dem Sessel empor. „Weil ich etwas anderes vor habe. Und deshalb muss ich auch zeitig ins Bett und dich leider rauswerfen."

Er führte sie zur Tür und blieb dort stehen. Seine Hand hatte ihre nicht losgelassen, und als er sich vor ihr verbeugte und ihre Hand an seine Lippen führte, knisterte das Elmsfeuer kurz durch ihre Haare. Er sah ihr in die Augen. „Schlaf gut, Löwin!"

Hermione lächelte hilflos, ihre Wangen brannten. Dieser verdammte Mistkerl hatte keine Ahnung, was er in ihrem Inneren auslöste. Ein simpler, höflicher, typisch slytherinscher Handkuss brachte sie dazu, von mehr zu träumen. Sie wollte ihn genau hier an die Wand drücken und einen _richtigen_ Kuss von ihm, verdammt noch mal!

War es zuviel verlangt, dass er sie endlich als Frau und nicht mehr als kleines Mädchen sah? War sie immer noch die kleine, unerträgliche Know-it-all für ihn? Wahrscheinlich. „Du auch, Severus!", murmelte sie kaum hörbar und schlüpfte gedankenverloren aus der Tür.

Auf dem Weg zu ihrem Quartier überlegte sie die ganze Zeit, ob das „andere", was er vorhatte, vielleicht eine Frau sein konnte. Und das große, hässliche Biest namens Eifersucht erhob sich in ihrer Brust und nahm ihr die Luft zum Atmen.

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

Am nächsten Morgen wurde aus der Eifersucht Wut. Dieser Bastard, dieser verdammte Slytherin hatte sie hereingelegt. Es war keine andere Frau, die ihn schon vom Frühstück in der Großen Halle fernhielt. Es war ein einwöchiger Lehrgang der europäischen Tränkemeister, wie ihr ein aufgeräumter Albus strahlend erzählte. Und Severus würde einige seiner Experimente vorstellen, eine große Ehre, meinte der stolze Schulleiter.

Ehre hin oder her. Sie würde ihn umbringen. Sie wusste nicht genau, ob sie ihn davor oder danach in Stücke schneiden würde, aber sie würde ihn definitiv in die Hölle hexen. Deshalb hatte er sein großzügiges Angebot gemacht, von Gryffindor keine Punkte abzuziehen. Hermione kochte den ganzen Tag.

Sie trainierten heute das erste Mal alle zusammen. Sie brauchten Severus – als Sucher – nicht, es ging nur um ihr Zusammenspiel. Es war eine Katastrophe, und Hermione hatte Rolanda noch nie so viel schreien gehört. Emerald, der Überjäger, gab nie den Quaffel ab, Poppy und Stella flogen ständig auf der gleichen Seite, Remus war froh, wenn er fliegen konnte, ohne einen Klatscher auch nur zu Gesicht zu bekommen.

Und sie selbst? Wahrscheinlich würde sie der schlechteste Hüter aller dokumentierten Zeiten werden, gab sie vor sich selbst zu. Von zehn geworfenen Quaffeln ließ sie neun durch. Aber wie sollte man sich um drei Ringe kümmern, die auch noch in unterschiedlicher Höhe aufgebaut waren? Wo war Oliver Wood, wenn man ihn brauchte?

Sie war weit davon entfernt, diese besonderen Hüterinstinkte zu entwickeln, besonders, wenn de Longier warf. Er war tatsächlich jemand mit Quidditcherfahrung, und er schaffte es immer, sie zu täuschen.

Ende der Woche war Hermione mehr als frustriert, und sie wusste genau, an wem sie diesen Frust auslassen wollte.

Zuerst jedoch musste sie mit Teddy fertig werden, der in Ermangelung seines großen Freundes beschlossen hatte, sie mit seiner Zuneigung zu überschütten und ihr zu folgen. Der Winzwolf war das erste Kind, das direkt in Hogwarts aufwuchs, da seine beiden Eltern dort lebten. Tonks war zwar noch immer Auror, doch das Lehrerquartier von Remus war so groß, dass es sich nicht lohnte, woanders eine Wohnung zu suchen.

Teddy konnte davon nur profitieren. Er war ein cleverer, kleiner Kerl, der genau erkannt hatte, dass die Mädchen – und zwar fast ausnahmslos aus allen Häusern – entzückt von ihm waren. Sie verwöhnten ihn mit Streicheleinheiten oder Süßigkeiten, besonders wenn er seine Metamorphfähigkeiten ausspielte.

Die Jungs waren nicht ganz so begeistert von ihm, tolerierten ihn jedoch, solange er ihnen nicht zwischen den Füßen herumwuselte. Und dann waren da natürlich noch die Hauselfen. Sein bester Freund war Dobby, den er im Kerker bei seinem aller-, aller-, allerbesten Lieblingserwachsenen kennen gelernt hatte.

Sevvus war auf jeden Fall sexy. Teddy hatte beschlossen, dass sexy sein Lieblingswort war, weil die Erwachsenen daraufhin immer so seltsam reagierten. Aber wieso eigentlich, bloß weil man ihnen sagte, dass man sie unheimlich nett fand? Mia war ebenfalls sexy. Sie war fast genauso sexy wie Sevvus, weil sie – genau wie der Tränkemeister – ihn nie wie ein Baby behandelte.

Teddy war schon drei, jawohl. Okay, er hatte immer noch ein paar Probleme, gewisse Wörter richtig auszusprechen, aber er verstand schon alles. Oder fast alles.

Zum Beispiel verstand er nicht, warum Sevvus und Mia miteinander so seltsam umgingen. Sie waren genau so wie seine Eltern, und die lebten zusammen. Warum lebten Sevvus und Mia nicht zusammen? Konnten sie nicht riechen, welchen Körperduft sie verströmten? Teddy konnte das sehr gut riechen. Sie rochen, wie seine Eltern rochen, wenn sie diese nervige Küsserei veranstalteten.

Teddy hatte keine Ahnung, was am Küssen so toll sein sollte, aber wenigstens bestand Mia nicht darauf, ihn dauernd zu küssen, wie es Tante Minerva oder Tante Poppy taten. Obwohl Tante Minerva und Tante Poppy auch nicht _so_ rochen, wenn sie ihn küssten. Hm, er würde darüber nachdenken müssen…

„Teddy Lupin!", sagte Mia gerade streng und stützte sich auf ihren Besen ab. „Kannst du mir verraten, was du um diese Zeit noch hier draußen tust?"

Oh, Teddy liebte es, wenn sie Teddy Lupin zu ihm sagte. Das klang so… groß und stark und erwachsen. „Auf Mia warten!", antwortete er wahrheitsgemäß. Er wusste, dass er ohne einen Erwachsenen nicht vom Schloss fort durfte, und im Allgemeinen war er ein folgsamer kleiner Wolf.

Hermione seufzte nur und setzte sich zu ihm auf die Stufen der großen Eingangstreppe. „Und warum bist du nicht in der Großen Halle beim Essen?"

„Hab mit Dobby und Winky gegessen."

Sie lächelte und wuschelte ihm durch seine Haare, die im Moment ihr natürliches Braun zeigten. „Das heißt also, sie haben dich mit jeder Menge Schokoladenkuchen voll gestopft."

„Ja!" Der kleine Junge strahlte sie glücklich an. „Und heiße Scholade und Pfannkuchen und Scones und Muffins und…"

„Genug, ich glaube dir ja, dass du keinen Hunger mehr hast. Das erklärt allerdings nicht, warum du auf mich wartest. Dein Dad müsste doch schon vorbei gekommen sein, richtig?"

„Ja!" Teddy nickte enthusiastisch. „Aber Teddy wollte auf Mia warten, damit Mia und Teddy zusammen fliegen können!"

„Du solltest damit auf Severus warten. Du weißt, ich fliege nicht einmal halb so gut wie er. Das macht dir dann keinen Spaß."

„Doch. Mia ist so schön und lieb und … sexy!" Oh ja, er fand Mia unheimlich nett. Warum wurde sie dann so rot?

Doch dann lachte sie nur und wuschelte wieder durch sein Haar. Das mochte er. Sowohl ihr Lachen, als auch ihr Haarewuscheln. „Na dann komm, du Winzwolf."

Sie hatte Recht, sie flog nicht so toll wie Sevvus. Aber sie hielt ihn genauso fest und was noch besser war, sie roch so gut. Wie Kokos. Teddy liebte Kokos sehr. Und weil das so war, entschloss er sich zu einem weit reichenden Schritt. Er fragte sie, als sie wieder gelandet waren.

„Wenn Teddy so groß ist wie Mia, wollen wir dann heiraten?"

„Nein!", sagte eine tiefe, grollende Stimme hinter ihnen.

„Sevvus!", rief Teddy erfreut und wirbelte herum, um die Beine des großen Mannes zu umarmen. „Du bist wieder da!"

Mia wirbelte auch herum, doch sie schien überhaupt nicht erfreut zu sein. Ihr Zauberstab lag plötzlich an der Kehle des Tränkemeisters. „Du hinterhältiger, mieser, kleiner Slytherin!", zischte sie. „Eine Woche lang keine Punkte von Gryffindor abziehen, hm? Ich wusste, dass es einen Haken bei der Sache gibt!"

„Was willst du, ich habe meinen Teil des Deals eingehalten…", murmelte Sevvus. Teddy konnte erkennen, dass er mühsam ein Grinsen verbarg. Dummerweise konnte es auch Mia sehen.

„Schön, dass du dich amüsiert hast, Schlange." Ihr Zauberstab verschwand wieder in ihrem Ärmel. „Du bist…" Ihre Augen weiteten sich plötzlich erstaunt, als sie ihn genauer betrachtete. „Du hast dich nicht rasiert!"

„Auf den Wunsch einer Lady…" Teddy hatte Sevvus noch nie so… ihm fiel kein passendes Wort dafür ein… so warm und sanft sprechen gehört. Teddy lief ein Schauer den Rücken herunter. Seine Härchen stellten sich auf. Irgendwas passierte hier. Es war eines von diesen Erwachsenendingen, die er nicht verstand.

Und Mia benahm sich auch seltsam. Was war schon so toll an ein paar Haaren in Sevvus Gesicht? Teddy hatte einen Haufen Haare, aber hatte sie deshalb schon einmal einen solchen Aufstand gemacht?

Hermione streckte die Hand aus und fuhr über die nicht mehr ganz so kurzen Stoppeln auf Severus´ Wange und Kinn. „Du hast dich die ganze Woche nicht mehr rasiert", stellte sie fest. Bildete sie es sich nur ein, oder schmiegte der Tränkemeister sein Gesicht in ihre Hand? Sie wurde rot und nahm hastig die Hand weg.

Er sah wahnsinnig männlich aus. Ein Vollbart würde ihm nicht stehen, da war sie sicher, doch diese Stoppeln… machten ihn gefährlich. Gefährlich sexy, gefährlich anziehend, gefährlich für sie…

Sie wandte sich ab. „Ich muss jetzt gehen. Komm, Teddy, ich bringe dich nach Hause."

Severus hielt sie so lange fest, bis sie ihn wieder ansah. Er beugte sich zu ihr hinunter, und für einen Moment dachte sie, er würde sie küssen, doch er streifte nur mit seinem Kinn über ihre Wange, bis er in ihr Ohr murmeln konnte.

„Ich werde dich für meinen … kleinen Betrug… entschädigen."

Ihr Herz marschierte geradewegs in ihre Kehle und verschloss ihren Mund. Es war ganz gut, dass Teddy bei ihnen stand und sie mit großen Augen ansah, denn sonst… hätte sie wahrscheinlich ihre gute Kinderstube vergessen.

Und diesen verdammten Tränkemeister gepackt und ihre Freundschaft zerstört, weil sie versucht hätte, ihn bewusstlos zu küssen.

Stattdessen warf sie ihm noch einen, wie sie hoffte, kühlen Blick zu und nickte. „Das wirst du, Severus, verlass dich darauf."

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

Die nächsten Tage und Wochen waren regnerisch und stürmisch. Hermione fühlte sich fast überfordert. Das Lehren machte ihr Spaß, keine Frage. Arithmantik war schon immer ihr Lieblingsfach gewesen, schon allein, weil man dort Logik verwendete und kein „albernes Zauberstabgefuchtel".

Doch Unterrichten, Quidditchtraining, de Longiers Versuche, sie zu beeindrucken und ihre Gefühle Severus gegenüber belasteten sie. Eines Sonntagmorgens wachte sie auf und wusste glasklar und ohne jeden Zweifel: Sie war verliebt. Sie stand nicht nur auf ihren Exlehrer, sie hatte keinen beiläufigen Crush auf einen ihrer besten Freunde – sie _liebte_.

Und obwohl es ihr erst heute klar geworden war – aus welchem Grund auch immer - obwohl sie es sich erst heute eingestanden hatte, war ihr klar, dass sie es wohl schon seit Jahren tat. Welchen Grund hätte sie auch sonst gehabt, die attraktiven und gebildeten Mailänder Männer, die sich in den letzten Jahren um sie bemüht hatten, abzulehnen?

Ablehnen war vielleicht auch nicht das richtige Wort. Sie hatte in den vergangenen drei Jahren tatsächlich zwei Beziehungen gehabt. Sie hatte sich wirklich bemüht. Der Mann, dem sie ihre Jungfräulichkeit geopfert hatte, war ein Kommilitone gewesen, nur zwei Jahre älter und obwohl äußerst liebenswürdig, so doch so tollpatschig wie ein junger Hund und leider auch genauso im Bett.

Hermione hatte sich von ihm getrennt, als er ihr einen Heiratsantrag machte. Sie mochte ihn, aber Heiraten? Kinder? In einer riesigen Stadtvilla – seine Eltern waren sehr wohlhabend – sitzen und Heim und Herd hüten? Sie schüttelte sich noch immer bei der Vorstellung.

Nicht, dass sie grundsätzlich etwas gegen Heiraten oder Kinder gehabt hätte. Aber als Dekoration am Arm eines Zauberers zu dienen, sollte doch keine Basis für eine Beziehung sein.

Da war ihre andere Beziehung schon etwas anderes gewesen. Er war zwanzig Jahre älter als sie und der jüngere Bruder eines ihrer Professoren. Sie hatte ihn bei der Gartenparty besagten Professors kennen gelernt, und nachdem sie sich eine ziemlich lange Zeit sehr angeregt unterhalten – und wie sie zugeben musste – getrunken hatten, waren sie im Bett gelandet.

Das hatte ihr bewiesen, dass eine Frau keineswegs verliebt sein musste, um guten Sex zu bekommen. Sie war mit Sicherheit nicht in diesen Mann verliebt, und er auch nicht in sie, aber eine solide Sympathie auf beiden Seiten war mehr als genug. Er war ein erfahrener Mann, und es machte ihm Spaß, ihr seine Erfahrung zu zeigen.

Sie hatten beide gewusst, dass es vorbei sein würde, sobald Hermione mit dem Studium fertig war, und ihr Abschied war so leicht und angenehm gewesen, wie es auch ihr Kennenlernen war.

Und jetzt musste sie sich eingestehen, dass sie ausgerechnet ihren besten Freund auf Hogwarts liebte. Severus Snape.

„Oh, Hermione", murmelte sie und verbarg ihr Gesicht in Krummbeins Fell. „Du bist so ein Idiot!"

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

Nur wenige Meter von ihr entfernt, im selben Gebäudeteil Hogwarts, fand an diesem Morgen ein seltsames Gespräch statt.

Teddy „Winzwolf" Lupin, dreijähriger Liebling und Quälgeist seiner Eltern, war soeben aufgestanden und zum Frühstückstisch gestolpert. Frühstück wurde bei ihnen traditionell am Wochenende im eigenen Quartier eingenommen, nicht wie sonst in der Großen Halle.

Er trug seinen Lieblingsschlafanzug, den er zum Geburtstag von Severus bekommen hatte, auf dem ein riesiges haiähnliches Gebiss abgebildet war und unter dem stand: _Vorsicht, bissig! _

Teddy war kein Morgenmensch und demzufolge recht ungnädig. „Immer macht ihr das", maulte er.

Tonks sah ihn an. „Was denn, Großer?" Zur Feier des Tages hatten ihre Haare ihr natürliches Dunkelblond.

„Küssen!" Er spie das Wort aus, als beinhalte es das fürchterlichste Geschehen der ganzen Welt.

Tonks grinste über das ganze Gesicht und wandte sich an Remus. „Woher weiß er das immer? Er hat's doch gar nicht gesehen!"

Remus lachte und tippte sich an die Nase. „Hat einen feinen Geruchssinn, der Winzwolf!"

„Ihr riecht genau wie Sevvus und Mia, und die küssen überhaupt nicht!", murrte Teddy weiter.

Remus fuhr herum. „Was sagst du da?"

Doch Teddy beachtete ihn gar nicht. Er war in eigene Grübeleien versunken. „Teddy!", sagte sein Vater.

Der Kleine hob den Kopf, trottete dann zu seinem Stuhl und kletterte hinauf. Unwirsch begann er mit seiner Tasse zu spielen. „Wenn Mia und Sevvus küssen würden, würden sie auch ein Kind kriegen", sagte er tiefsinnig. „Und dann hätte ich jemanden zum Spielen."

Remus verbarg seinen Kopf in den Händen. Als er wieder hochsah, grinste er breit. „Wir werden eine Menge Geld verlieren, Dori."

Tonks runzelte die Stirn, doch dann brach sie in Gelächter aus. „Hermione und Severus? Sollte der alte Fuchs doch Recht gehabt haben? Seit Mione wieder hier ist, habe ich ein Auge auf sie und die alte Fledermaus, aber ich hätte schwören können, dass da nichts läuft."

„Tut es wahrscheinlich auch nicht. Noch nicht. Aber wenn sie so riechen wie wir, wenn wir uns küssen… du weißt schon, Liebe ist reine Chemie. Es heißt nicht umsonst, ich kann dich nicht riechen…"

„Oh, herzlichen Dank auch für diesen informativen Vortrag, Herr Professor. Wie kommt es eigentlich, dass so ein großer, böser Wolf wie du das noch nicht heraus geschnüffelt hat, und unser Winzwolf hier weiß es?"

„Vielleicht war ich ein wenig… abgelenkt?" Remus beugte sich zu Tonks und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. Er ignorierte die würgenden Geräusche, die sein Junior demonstrativ ausstieß.

Dann lächelte er, als er seinen Sohn anblickte. „Okay, wenn Severus und Hermione nicht zur Sache kommen, was hältst du davon, wenn in der Zwischenzeit deine Mom und ich noch ein bisschen küssen, und du kriegst noch eine Schwester oder einen Bruder?"

Schlagartig war Teddy hellwach. „Ehrlich? Kann ich einen Bruder haben? Schwestern sind doch Mädchen!" Sein letztes Wort war recht abfällig.

„Das können wir dir nicht versprechen. Aber was wir dir versprechen können, ist, dass du auf jeden Fall bald jemanden zum Spielen haben wirst." Remus strahlte über das ganze Gesicht, und trotz seiner grauen Strähnen im Haar sah er jünger aus denn je.

„Wann?", fragte Teddy begierig. „Wann ist denn bald?"

„Nun ja, ein bisschen dauert es schon noch", antwortete seine Mutter. „Sieben Monate!"

„Wie lange sind denn sieben Monate?" Mit den Zahlen hatte es Teddy noch nicht so.

„Etwas über ein halbes Jahr. Irgendwann nächstes Jahr im April oder Mai!"

Teddy sackte wieder ein Stück zusammen und zerkrümelte lustlos seinen Toast. „Bald ist aber noch ganz schön lange!", maulte er wieder.

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

Wenn Albus schon so einen Haufen Geld erhalten sollte, musste es jedoch verdient werden, hatten Tonks und Remus beschlossen, und auch Minerva in Teddys Erkenntnisse eingeweiht. Sie beschlossen, Severus und Hermione so weit wie möglich getrennt zu halten, und das funktionierte erstaunlich gut.

Was die drei Verschwörer jedoch nicht wussten, war die Tatsache, dass sich die beiden Ahnungslosen nur zu gern ablenken ließen, weil beide davor Angst hatten, was passieren würde, wenn der andere herausfand, dass sie ineinander verliebt waren. Sie waren so verrannt in ihrem Bemühen, dem anderen weiterhin der gute Freund zu sein, dass sie ihr Interesse aneinander völlig fehl interpretierten.

So kam es, dass sich Hermione und Severus zwar jeden Tag sowohl bei den Mahlzeiten als auch beim Quidditchtraining sahen, jedoch nur selten Gelegenheit hatten, auch Zeit miteinander zu verbringen. So vergingen die Wochen bis Weihnachten, ohne dass sie einander auch nur einen Schritt näher gekommen waren.

Albus, der das Spiel der Verschwörer stillschweigend durchschaute, lächelte nur innerlich. Severus und Hermione von einander fern halten zu wollen, funktionierte genauso gut, wie einen Hauselfen zu bitten, mit der Arbeit aufzuhören. Nämlich gar nicht. Oder höchstens eine begrenzte Zeit. Sie umkreisten einander wie Haie eine Beute und die Frage lautete nicht mehr Ob, sondern Wann.

Der alte Zauberer strich sich nachdenklich durch seinen Bart. Er stand auf, um sich auf seine Gäste, die quidditchspielenden Lehrer von Durmstrang, vorzubereiten, die jeden Augenblick eintreffen mussten.

Wenn man ihn fragte – aber ihn fragte ja keiner – tippte er auf morgen. _Weihnachten_, dachte er, versonnen lächelnd. _Weihnachten wurde nicht umsonst das Fest der Liebe genannt… _


	26. Chapter 26

AN: So, Leute, sorry, dass ich gestern nicht updaten konnte, mir ist der größte Alptraum eines jeden Schreibers passiert, ich habe beim Überarbeiten Mist gebaut und die letzten drei Kapitel gelöscht. Ich darf mich also wieder hinsetzen und das Ganze noch mal aufschreiben. Ich beeile mich, aber ich schaffe das jetzt nicht, jeden Tag zu updaten. Der einzige Vorteil ist, dass wir eh fast am Ende sind… grummel…

Noch mal schnell für eigene Dummheit an den Ohren zieht – au! – okay, tief Luft holen und stolz verkünden: das heutige chap ist irrlicht cgn gewidmet!

bengisu: warte, warte nur ein Weilchen… (attack sehr frech grinst!)

Mrs. Spookiness: ich sage nur, so ein Tag, der kann ganz schön langsam vergehen…

LMA23: Hope, ich habe gerade noch mal in dein Profil geschaut – oh, Mann, jetzt fühle ich mich wirklich alt… du bist ja noch ein Kind gegen mich, verdammt, verdammt, verdammt… (okay, habe ich dir trotzdem schon mal gesagt, wie wahnsinnig sexy du bist:D)… also, was Tonks, Remus und Minerva antreibt, ist eigentlich nicht die Angst um ihre Kohle… eher, sagen wir mal, dieselbe Lust, die uns beide immer zu spitzen Kommentaren treibt, verstehst du? Nur ein bisschen Stänkerei, ich meine, sieht ja ein Blinder mit dem Krückstock, dass die beiden nicht mehr viel länger warten werden… übrigens hat Albus gerade sehr liebenswürdig abgelehnt, deine Aktien zu verwalten, aber er bietet dir als Trost ein Zitronenbonbon an…bist du eigentlich mit Trelawney verwandt? Die Kuss-Lobby steht im Regen… Hope, ich liebe dich, ganz ehrlich, jedenfalls rein akademisch…

irrlicht cgn: wie man sieht, so richtig durchschauen tun das Ganze nur wir alte Deppen und kleine Kinder…

Majin Micha: ich zitiere jetzt mal LMA23 – die Kuss-Fraktion wird im Regen stehen (muahaha!) – als Trost Riesenkanne Butterbier rüberschieb!

Sepsis: Teddy ist auch mein bester Kumpel…

Nightskystar: die anderen Professoren… stänkern nur ein bisschen, in der Hoffnung, dass unsere beiden Dickköpfe es dann endlich einmal checken… was die Moderatoren angeht, ich hoffe, ich konnte dich zufrieden stellen…

Potioness: uh, schon wieder die Kuss-Fraktion – bleibt weg von mir (mit Gryffindors Schwert fuchtel) – ich fürchte, auch du wirst noch einmal im Regen stehen…:D

puschelcat: aha, noch eine kleine Löwin… schön, dass die die Story gefällt, und du auch ein Leser von meiner Nemesis/Muse watch bist…

Cornelius67: auf die Folter spannen? Ich? Unschuldige große Knut-der-kleine-Eisbär-Augen mach…

Gnomy: wow, noch jemand neu in meinem kranken Universum… :D… dafür bekommst du auch von Dobby einen Schokoladenkuchen – du magst doch bestimmt Schokoladenkuchen, oder?

Laila-Feder: verdammt, verdammt, verdammt… hast du in der AN gelesen, was mir passiert ist? Jetzt kann ich leider nicht mehr jeden Tag updaten, und vielleicht hast du jetzt mehr Zeit, dich auf die Nebensächlichkeiten wie Schule oder Schlafen oder Leben zu konzentrieren… sorry… ;D

JackyFCR: ziemlich lustige Ideen, und nachdem mir der Mist mit dem Löschen passiert ist, kann ich es vielleicht noch einbauen, wenn es passt… mal sehen, was mein Plotbunny sagt… au, hat mich gerade in den Finger gebissen…

Cynestra: Danke für dein liebes Lob, aber mir wäre es fast lieber, wenn du nicht gar so lange liest (zwecks Studium und so)… ich meine, die Story läuft die ja nicht fort (so wie mir geschehen…)

Lady Black: Arithmantik – Beschäftigung mit Zahlen und ihrer Bedeutung in Alchemie und Magie… genauer wird das bei Lady Ro auch nicht erklärt, hat aber viel mit Logik zu tun…:D… ich verspreche dir, ich höre nicht einfach auf, und wir bringen das alle gemeinsam zu dem Ende, das wir haben wollen – hörst du die Kuss-Lobby grölen:D…

26. Kapitel

Hermione wachte am Weihnachtsmorgen auf und war glücklich. Es war das erste Mal in den letzten Jahren gewesen, dass sie keinen Alptraum in dieser speziellen Nacht gehabt hatte. Vielleicht lag Boba Schewadnaze ja doch nicht so falsch, wenn er mit einem freundschaftlichen Spiel und anschließenden Weihnachtsball abschließen und neu beginnen wollte.

Ihr Glücksgefühl verließ sie jedoch recht schnell, als sie einen Blick aus dem Fenster warf. Es stürmte und regnete aus allen Wolken, und es sah aus, als würde jeden Moment Noah mit seiner Arche vorbeischwimmen. Quidditch? Bei dem Wetter?

Sie seufzte und fuhr Krummbein durch das dichte Fell. Als ob irgendein Wetter jemals ein Quidditchspiel verhindert hätte. Hermione beeilte sich mit ihrer Morgentoilette und machte sich dann auf den Weg zur Großen Halle.

Waren jemals zu Weihnachten so viele Schüler in der Schule gewesen? Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, aber natürlich war das Spiel der Lehrer von Durmstrang gegen die Professoren von Hogwarts ein Anreiz, der fast genauso groß war wie ein Trimagisches Turnier.

Am Lehrertisch standen einige Fremde bei Albus Dumbledore und Minerva McGonagall. Allerdings waren nicht alle _so_ fremd. Ein breitschultriger, schwarzhaariger Zauberer drehte sich herum, als Hermione herantrat.

„Her-mi-o-nee!", rief Victor Krum mit einem breiten Lächeln.

„Victor!" Sie flog ihm in die Arme und er wirbelte sie einmal herum. „Das ist aber sehr hinterhältig von euch, ausgerechnet dich mitzubringen!", sagte Hermione atemlos, als er sie wieder herunterließ.

„Ah – aberrr warrrum? Ich bin schließlich Lehrrerr auf Durmstrang." Er rollte die „R" besonders stark, weil er wusste, dass sich Hermione darüber amüsierte. Dann reckte er sich stolz und machte vor ihr eine formvollendete Verbeugung. „Victor Krum – zu Ihren Diensten, seit zwei Jahren Trainer der Durmstrangschen Quidditchmannschaft und Fluglehrer!"

„Wirklich? Und was macht die Bulgarische Nationalmannschaft?"

Er grinste. „Blüht und gedeiht, und ich bin dieses Jahr zum Spieler des Jahres gewählt worden."

„Gratulation!", schnarrte eine kalte Stimme hinter ihnen. Victor und Hermione, die den Rest der anwesenden Professoren völlig vergessen hatten, drehten sich herum. „Krum!" Severus nickte dem Bulgarischen Sucher zu.

„Snape!" Victor erwiderte den Gruß genauso kurz angebunden.

Albus legte strahlend seine Arme um die beiden Männer. „Da haben wir ja die Sucher unserer Mannschaften. Wenn ich kurz unsere anderen Gäste vorstellen darf." Er wies auf einen kleinen, agilen Mann zu seiner Rechten. „Mein Freund Boba Schewadnaze, der Schulleiter von Durmstrang."

Die flinken Augen Schewadnazes wanderten flink zwischen Victor, Severus und Hermione hin und her, dann verbeugte er sich und zog Hermiones Hand an seine Lippen. „Sie müssen Professor Granger sein", murmelte er mit tiefer Stimme und völlig akzentfrei. „Victor hat von Ihnen sehr viel erzählt, natürlich nur das Beste. Doch ich gestehe, die Wirklichkeit übertrifft seine Erzählungen bei weitem!"

„Danke, sehr erfreut, Sir!", antwortete Hermione errötend. Auch die anderen Mitglieder des Quidditchteams von Durmstrang wurden ihr vorgestellt, dann setzten sie sich zum Frühstücken. Sie wurde direkt neben Victor platziert, während Severus von sich aus den am weitest entferntesten Platz wählte.

Der dunkle Mann warf einen Blick zur Decke. Das Wetter hatte sich keinen Deut gebessert, eher war der stürmische Regen noch schlimmer geworden. _Glänzende Aussichten für ein freundschaftliches Spiel_, dachte er und schnaubte lautlos. Sie würden gnadenlos untergehen. Die Hälfte der Bulgarischen Professoren hatte zumindest semiprofessionell Quidditch gespielt, und sie hatten mit Victor Krum auch noch den besten Flieger der Welt.

Er schob sein kaum angerührtes Frühstück fort und verschwand aus der Großen Halle, um sich umzuziehen und vorzubereiten. Als er seine Schützer anschnallte, betrachtete er das Armband, das ihm Hermione vor vier Jahren geschenkt hatte. Sanft strich er darüber. Obwohl das Dunkle Mal seit Voldemorts Sturz nicht mehr gebrannt hatte, trug er es immer.

Es war von _ihr_ – und er verbarg es auch nicht, wenn er keine Roben oder Umhänge trug. Heute würde es sichtbar sein, denn die drachenledernen Ellenbogenschoner reichten nicht bis zu seinem Unterarm, und ein Umhang würde ihn beim Fliegen nur behindern.

Er nahm den Besen und fuhr über das aufgeraute Holz. Er hatte seinen Besen noch nie poliert, in seinen Augen war das ein kostenaufwendiger Schwachsinn, der einen Stiel nur rutschig und den Besen somit schwerer kontrollierbar machte.

Severus straffte sich, dann verließ er sein Quartier, um zum Quidditchfeld zu gehen, wo er auf seine Mannschaft treffen sollte. Trotz des prasselnden Regens und des eisigen Windes waren eine Menge Schüler auf dem Weg zu den Tribünen. Über die Sturmböen war bereits Musik zu hören, offenbar war Hogwarts Orchester bereits wieder dabei, die Ohren seiner Zuhörer zu strapazieren.

Er war der Erste im Mannschaftsraum, doch er brauchte nicht lange warten. „Severus!", sagte eine bereits jetzt tropfnasse Hermione. Sie sah aus wie eine Katze, die in den See gefallen war, doch wenn es nach ihm gegangen wäre, hätte sie sich auch in einen Sack kleiden und mit Ruß beschmieren können, und für ihn wäre sie noch immer _die_ eine Frau.

_Völlig verrückt_, dachte er, als ihm diese Gedanken durch den Kopf schossen. Sein Mundwinkel kräuselte sich minimal. „Wir haben optimales Wetter, wie es scheint", sagte er und betrachtete sie von oben bis unten. Hermione in Quidditchsachen war noch immer ein ungewohnter Anblick – nicht, dass er sich beschweren würde. Leder stand ihr definitiv…

Seine Gedanken, die bereits wieder abschweifen wollten, wurden unterbrochen, als die anderen Mitglieder der Mannschaft eintrafen. „Scheußliches Wetter!", polterte de Longier entrüstet, während sich Remus wie ein nasser Hund schüttelte. Poppys Mund war ganz schmal geworden, Stella war blass und Rolanda sah besorgt Severus an.

„Das wird problematisch, Severus", sagte sie. „Die Hälfte unserer Mannschaft wird Schwierigkeiten haben, sich überhaupt auf dem Besen zu halten, geschweige denn, irgendwie von Nutzen zu sein."

Der Tränkemeister zuckte mit den Achseln. „Dann muss eben die andere Hälfte mehr arbeiten", sagte er knapp.

_Löwin! _

_Hm?_ Sie schrak hoch.

_Rolanda hat Recht. Es wird sehr schwierig da oben, deshalb hör zu: mir ist egal, wie viele Quaffel du durch lässt, die Hauptsache ist, dass du sicher auf deinem Besen sitzt. Wir sind 50 Fuß über dem Boden, und ich will nicht, dass du runter fällst, nur wegen einem blöden Spiel_.

_Aber…_

_Nichts aber. Ich bin der Kapitän, und du wirst ausnahmsweise auf mich hören…_

_Nur gegen einen Gefallen!_

Severus unterdrückte ein Stöhnen, während er die letzten Vorbereitungen seiner Kollegen beobachtete. _Schon wieder eine Erpressung, Löwin?_

_Wann hätte ich dich jemals erpresst? _Er konnte spüren, dass sie lächelte, doch er sah sie nicht an._ Außerdem, willst du jetzt wirklich noch diskutieren? Wir müssen jeden Moment raus…_

_Du bist so slytherin, Löwin. Okay, wenn du versprichst, dich nur sicher zu bewegen, bekommst du deinen Gefallen…_

_Versprochen!_ Die Antwort erfolgte so schnell, dass Severus nun doch hoch schaute – und direkt in ihre Augen. Sie waren mit einer Wärme auf ihn gerichtet, dass ihm die Luft weg blieb.

Das Signal zum Verlassen der Kabine ertönte. Severus sah sie alle der Reihe nach an. „Okay, wir gehen jetzt raus. Aber damit eines klar ist. Niemand von euch wird heute den Helden spielen, okay? Es ist gefährlich, die Winde da oben sind unberechenbar. Seht einfach zu, dass ihr auf eurem Besen bleibt, der Rest ergibt sich schon von selbst.

Und wenn wir Glück haben, wird Krum in fünf Minuten den Schnatz gefangen haben, und wir können uns dem angenehmeren Teil des heutigen Tages widmen. Alles klar?"

Poppy grinste. „Soll das heißen, du freust dich auf den Weihnachtsball heute Abend?"

Severus schob sie in Richtung Tür. „Aber nur, wenn du versprichst, den letzten Tanz für mich zu reservieren, Schöne der Nacht!"

Mit Ausnahme de Longiers lachten alle. Sie wussten, dass die Medihexe nie tanzte, genauso wie der Tränkemeister.

Und dann traten sie hinaus, und der Wind fuhr ihnen durch die Haare, zerrte an ihrer Kleidung und den Besen, und die schräg einfallenden Regentropfen peitschten sie und ließen ihre Haut brennen.

„Hallo, hallo, hallo!", ertönte eine magisch verstärkte Stimme, und Severus stöhnte innerlich. Er würde auf der Stelle seinen Besen fressen, wenn das nicht der nervtötende beste Freund der Weasley-Zwillinge war, Lee Jordan. „Willkommen zum ersten Freundschaftsspiel unserer heißverehrten Lehrer und Mitarbeiter Hogwarts gegen die Professoren aus Durmstrang!"

Lautes Johlen aus den Rängen folgte, und durch die Regenschleier konnte Severus erkennen, dass sie trotz des Wetters vollbesetzt waren. Kunststück, die da oben konnten es sich mit Wärme- und Regenabwehrzaubern ziemlich bequem machen, während ihnen bereits jetzt das Wasser in die Kragen lief.

„Okay, sehen wir mal, ja! Da sind sie, die Hogwartianer! Ladys und Gentlemen, auf sie mit Gebrüll! Ich sage nur Pomfrey, Sinistra, Hooch, de Longier, Lupin, Snape und – hört, hört, Überraschung! – die netteste Know-it-all der Weltgeschichte, Graaaaaaanger!"

„Mister Jordan!"

„Oh, ´tschuldigung, Professor McGonagall!"

„Und hier haben wir unsere Durmstrangschen Freunde: Belik, Vukadin, Jakubowitsch, Gagarin, Ribelsky, Semjonowitsch und – Kruuuuuuuuuuuuumm!"

Die Ränge explodierten regelrecht. Natürlich hielten die Schüler zu ihren Professoren, aber Victor Krum war ein Spieler von Weltformat, Sucher bei der Bulgarischen Nationalmannschaft und allgemein der Held der meisten Quidditchfans.

„Der Unausstehliche…"

„Mister Jordan!"

„Verzeihung, Professor McGonagall, ich wollte sagen, der Unparteiische ist extra für dieses Ereignis heute morgen mit dem Besen eingeflogen – Percy „Ich bin Wichtig" Weaaaaaasley!"

„Mister Jordan!"

„Ja, Professor?" Lee Jordan war die reine Unschuld. „Und da ist er auch schon, der Pfiff ertönt und los – bei Merlins Eiern, was war das?"

„Mister Jordan!!"

„Habt ihr das gesehen?" Seine Stimme überschlug sich fast. „Snape, die alte Fledermaus…"

„Mister Jordan!"

„´tschuldigung, Professor! Wollte sagen, unser allseits beliebter Tränkemeister, Professor Severus Snape – einarmig, du meine Güte, ein lässiger Hund!"

„Mister Jordan!"

„Ähm – ja! Und die Bulgarische Mannschaft ist bereits im Besitz des Quaffels, Vukadin wirft auf Jakubowitsch, der gibt ab an Ribelsky – Tor! 10 Punkte für Durmstrang… was machen denn eigentlich Hooch und Lupin, halten die ein Kaffeekränzchen?"

„Mister Jordan, wenn Sie nicht in der Lage sind…"

„´tschuldigung, Professor McGonagall! Halloooo! Professor Lupin, aufwachen! Das Spiel hat bereits begonnen, und Sie sollten als Treiber Ihren Torwart unterstützen!"

„Mister Jordan!"

„Oh! Böses Foul! Gagarin hat den Klatscher in Richtung Granger geschlagen, und unser Bücherwurm konnte nur mit Mühe ausweichen – dieses Schwein! Das ist verboten!"

„Mister Jordan, mäßigen Sie sich!"

„´tschuldigung! Ich meine, kann ja mal passieren, dass man so aus Versehen in die völlig andere Richtung schlägt, vielleicht ist Norden und Süden in Durmstrang einfach woanders!"

„Mister Jordan!" McGonagalls Stimme klang bereits etwas gereizt, und das Spiel hatte soeben erst begonnen.

„Okay, wo waren wir? Percy, die Flasche…"

„Mister Jordan!"

„Ähm, der Unparteiische hat völlig unparteiisch darauf verzichtet, Hogwarts den ihm zustehenden Strafstoß zu geben, und Ribelsky hat gleich darauf zum zweiten Mal verwandelt. Kurzer Zwischenstand: Durmstrang 20 Punkte, Hogwarts 0."

Victor Krum setzte plötzlich zum Sturzflug an, Severus Snape startete hinterher, drehte jedoch sofort wieder ab. „Was ist denn da los?", fragte Lee erstaunt.

„Man nennt es den Wronsky-Bluff, eine Spezialität von Victor Krum, die den anderen Sucher verführen soll, in den Sturzflug zu gehen und abzustürzen. Offensichtlich hat Professor Snape den Trick durchschaut!", erklärte plötzlich eine bekannte Stimme.

Lee Jordan sah hoch und strahlte. „Mädels, Zeit und Gelegenheit zum Kreischen. Mister Harry Potter gibt sich die Ehre als Co-Kommentator! Falls es jemand noch nicht mitbekommen hat, Mister Potter ist ein bekannter Kriegsheld."

„Mister Jordan, bleiben Sie beim Thema!"

„Ja, und wie wir alle sehen können, hat Hermione gerade Tor Nummer drei und vier kassiert – ist allerdings auch kein Wunder bei dem Regen, der momentan herrscht, und den völlig nutzlosen Treibern, die sie eigentlich unterstützen sollten…"

„Mister Jordan!"

„Äh, schon gut, immerhin kann wenigstens Snape – also, ich meine natürlich Professor Snape, fliegen, und Mädels, aufgepasst, er macht dabei sogar eine recht gute Figur! Wir haben natürlich alle gewusst, dass Fledermäuse fliegen können, aber…"

„Mister Jordan!"

„Oh, natürlich, das Spiel. Hurra! Hermione hat einen Quaffel gehalten, und dieser ist im Besitz Hogwarts. Was macht denn Professor Sinistra damit? Merlin, der Quaffel ist doch keine Sonne? Warum lässt sie ihn denn fallen, ist er heiß, oder was?"

„Mister Jordan!"

„Ja, ´tschuldigung! Vukadin erhöht den Punktestand für Durmstrang auf sage und schreibe fünfzig Punkte – de Longier, machen Sie da oben Flugübungen oder spielen Sie?"

„Mister Jordan…"

„Ja, ja, schon gut. Etwas ganz Neues bahnt sich an, Durmstrang hat den Quaffel, Jakubowitsch schießt – Tor! Oh, oh, Hermione, das sah gar nicht gut aus, tu uns den Gefallen und stürz nicht ab… puh, sie scheint wieder sicher zu sitzen. Aber hallo!"

Harry übernahm. „Offensichtlich hat Professor Snape den Schnatz gesehen, alle Achtung, der Mann kann fliegen! Krum folgt ihm, holt auf, beide strecken die Arme aus – ah! Ärgerlich! Der Schnatz ist fort!"

„Ja, so schnell kann's gehen", schaltete sich Lee Jordan wieder ein. „Aber bravo, Snape, ähm, Professor Snape; eine Schande ist nur, dass der einzige Slytherin in dieser Mannschaft auch der einzige ist, der einen Plan von dem Spiel hat!"

„Mister Lee Jordan!"

„´tschuldigung, war nicht so gemeint. Aber vielleicht könnte Madam Hooch ihren Schlagstock auch einmal zum Treiben der Klatscher benutzen, anstatt ihn wie einen Dirigentenstab in der Luft zu fuchteln."

„Mister…"

„Oh, verflixt, der verdammte… ähm, wollte sagen, der unglaubliche Ribelsky schießt… Hermione hält, oh, ich könnte sie küssen, das Mädel!"

„Mister…"

„Ah, nein! Wieso lässt sich denn Madam Pomfrey den Quaffel wegnehmen?" Lee heulte vor Frustration. „Tor für Durmstrang, 70 Punkte zu Null… hey Leute, Null ist wirklich eine richtig hässliche Zahl, versteht ihr, jetzt kommt schon…"

„Achtung, verpatztes Flugmanöver von Semjonowitsch, de Longier im Besitz des Quaffels, er schießt – nein, er täuscht an, jetzt schießt er – Tor! Tor für Hogwarts, hurra!", brüllte Harry begeistert.

„Jaaaaa!", übertönte ihn Lee. „Jetzt seid ihr fällig, Hogwarts hat den Anschlusstreffer erzielt!"

„Häh? Was meinst du mit Anschlusstreffer?", fragte Harry entgeistert. „Es steht 70 zu 10 – oh nein, 80 zu 10, Vukadin hat sich zwischen Professor Lupin und Madam Hooch durchgeschlängelt und getroffen!"

Der Regen war noch heftiger geworden, und die wenig quidditcherfahrenen Professoren von Hogwarts wurden jetzt regelrecht vorgeführt. Nur Minuten später stand es 140 zu 10, und es war kein Schnatz in Sicht. Snape kreiste wie ein Adler über dem Spielfeld, immer wieder mit schnellen Reflexen seinen Besen zur Seite reißend, wenn ein Klatscher der gegnerischen Mannschaft auf ihn zuraste.

„Wow! Hogwarts hat wieder den Quaffel, Sinistra gibt ab, Pomfrey fängt ihn tatsächlich und gibt an de Longier ab – nein!" Haarscharf zischte ein zielsicher getriebener Klatscher an de Longier vorbei, irritierte ihn, und er verwarf.

„Argh! Sie werden doch wohl mal so einen kleinen Klatscher aushalten, Professor. So ein gebrochener Arm heilt unheimlich schnell wieder, aber wir hätten wenigstens 20 Punkte gehabt!"

„Mister Jordan!" Professor McGonagalls Stimme klang jetzt alles andere als entspannt.

„´tschuldigung, Professor, aber ist doch wahr! Lupin! Sie sollen den Klatscher treffen, nicht Hermione die Sicht versperren – verflixt… wieder trifft dieser Mistkerl…"

„Mister Jordan!"

„…wollte sagen, dieser Ausnahmespieler Ribelsky. Aber hey, Mione, dir machen wir keinen Vorwurf, ich glaube, Professor Lupin ist mit bulgarischem Hundefutter bestochen worden…"

„Mister Jordan, es reicht! Lassen Sie sofort Mister Potter kommentieren."

„Es ist mittlerweile schwierig, alles zu erkennen, ziemlich trübe im Moment, und damit meine ich nicht nur das Wetter, denn Vukadin hat gerade auf 170 zu 10 erhöht, während Professor Sinistra beinahe von ihrem Besen gefallen wäre, aber Merlin sei Dank, hat sie sich ja wieder gefangen, scheußlicher Sturm heute auch…"

„Da, da!", brüllte Lee Jordan dazwischen. „Krum geht in den Sturzflug, und da sehe ich auch den Schnatz, das ist diesmal kein Plumski-Manöver!"

„Es heißt Bronski-Bluff, du Ignorant, und schaut, was Snape macht. Der Kerl fällt regelrecht aus dem Himmel, er kann es schaffen, er ist vor Krum da - …."

„Was macht er denn? Er fliegt Krum in die Flugbahn, anstatt den Schnatz zu holen und nein!!! Der Schnatz ist wieder weg – verdammte Fledermaus, Sie waren sooooo nah dran!", jammerte Lee.

„Mister Jordan!"

„Stimmt doch! Sag doch mal was, Harry!"

„Ganz klar, das war beabsichtigt von Professor Snape, denn hätte er den Schnatz gefangen, wäre das Spiel beendet, Hogwarts hätte trotzdem mit 160 zu 170 verloren, und wir hätten dieselbe Situation wie beim Endspiel Bulgarien gegen Irland vor sieben Jahren!"

„Der glaubt doch wohl nicht im Ernst, das Spiel gewinnen zu können! Näher werden wir nie wieder an Durmstrang rankommen! Oh, oh, aaaaaaaaaahh, ich glaube, das tat weh!"

Auf den Rängen tobte es. Obwohl es bei den Sicht- und Witterungsverhältnissen schwer zu erkennen gewesen war, hatten doch zumindest diejenigen, die ein Omniglas besaßen, gesehen, dass Snape von einem Klatscher getroffen worden war. Er trudelte einen Moment unkontrolliert durch die Luft und versuchte noch, seinen Besen zu stabilisieren, doch es gelang ihm nur noch, den Sturz zu verlangsamen, und er schlug auf dem Boden auf.

Percy Weasley pfiff und wedelte mit den Armen wie ein Idiot, dann rannte er quer über das Spielfeld zu dem Gestürzten. Ein zweimaliger Pfiff kündete von einer Auszeit.

Hermione war sofort losgeflogen, als sie Severus stürzen sah, und sie landete neben ihm, als auch Percy bei ihm anlangte. „Professor Snape, alles in Ordnung?", fragte der rothaarige Schiedsrichter.

Severus war schon wieder auf den Knien. Schwer stützte er sich auf dem Besen ab. „Kurze Teambesprechung!", ächzte er. Hermione sah hoch, als die anderen neben dem Tränkemeister landeten.

„Warum haben Sie vorhin den Schnatz nicht gefangen?", schnaufte de Longier. Er keuchte, seine Kondition war nicht die beste.

„Weil wir dann verloren hätten!", raunzte Severus.

Poppy starrte ihn an. „Wie war das mit „wenn wir Glück haben fängt Krum in fünf Minuten den Schnatz?"

„Das war, bevor Gagarin mit Absicht auf mich geschossen hatte." Severus hockte sich auf die Fersen, der Regen strömte ihm über das Gesicht und verwischte den Schmutz von seinem Sturz und das Blut aus einer Platzwunde über der Stirn.

Er sah gleichzeitig verletzlich und absolut… männlich aus. Der dünne, schwarze Pullover, den er unter dem Lederschutz trug, klebte regelrecht an seinem schlanken Körper. Hermione hätte am liebsten die Hand ausgestreckt und die schwarze, nasse Strähne, die ihm immer wieder in die Augen fiel, fort gestrichen.

„Jetzt hört mal zu. Ich bin nicht gewohnt zu verlieren, und ich will auch jetzt nicht damit anfangen. Es steht 170 zu 10, das heißt, ihr müsst nur zwei Tore schießen, dann kann ich den verdammten Schnatz fangen. Hermione, du lässt jetzt kein Tor mehr durch, vergiss, was ich vorhin gesagt habe."

_Natürlich_, dachte Hermione sarkastisch, _nichts einfacher als das. Das hättest du mir von vornherein erklären müssen, dass die Quaffel nicht durch die Ringe dürfen_. Doch sie sagte nichts. Trotz ihrer spöttischen Gedanken schmerzte sie der geschundene Anblick von Severus. Ihr Blick fiel plötzlich auf das Armband, das sie ihm geschenkt hatte, und ihr Herz flog ihm zu.

„So, Wolf, du und Rolanda, ihr bleibt jetzt hinten, egal, wo die Klatscher rumschwirren, ihr bleibt maximal zehn Meter von den Ringen entfernt und stört jeden Jäger, der da durch will. Verstanden?" Rolanda und Remus nickten zögernd.

„Und ihr! Ihr wollt Jäger sein? Warum weicht ihr den verdammten Durmstrangs aus? Haltet auf sie zu! Die machen schon Platz! Denkt dran, nur zwei Tore, das muss doch möglich sein. Belik ist sowieso schon fast eingeschlafen, weil er nichts zu tun hatte."

Severus ließ kurz den Kopf sinken und biss die Zähne zusammen, als die Kopfschmerzen zunahmen. „Und noch was. Die beiden Tore müssen innerhalb der nächsten fünf Minuten fallen, denn sonst falle ich vom Besen, und das Spiel ist vorbei."

„Hallooo! Was ist denn da unten los?", ertönte Lees Stimme, dem die Teambesprechung der Hogwartianer offensichtlich zu lange dauert. „Snape, die alte Fledermaus, lässt ein wenig die Flügel hängen, wie es scheint…"

„Mister Jordan!"

„´tschuldigung, Professor McGonagall. Ah, jetzt scheint es wieder weiter zu gehen, Snape ist wohl nicht ernsthaft verletzt, wenn er einarmig in die Luft schießen kann, der alte Angeber…"

„Mister Jordan!"

„Der zweimalige Pfiff des Schiedsrichters, und das Spiel geht weiter", übernahm Harry wieder. „Ganz klar ist die Taktik geändert worden, wie es aussieht, haben Professor Lupin und Madam Hooch die Order bekommen, sich hinten zu halten – und jawohl, es scheint aufzugehen, Ribelsky kommt nicht durch! Der Quaffel ist jetzt bei Sinistra, sie gibt weiter an Pomfrey, weiter an de Longier – und der versucht sich an einem Fernschuss, jaaaaa!"

Harry sprang auf, genau wie alle anderen auf der Tribüne. „20 zu 170! Los, Professor, holen Sie den Schnatz!" Der kleine, goldene Ball war im selben Moment nur wenige Meter von Snape entfernt aufgetaucht, zum Greifen nah, doch der Tränkemeister rührte sich nicht.

Er beobachtete, wie Krum heran geschossen kam, und im Bruchteil der Sekunde, bevor der Durmstrangsche Sucher ihn erreicht hatte, stellte er sich ihm in die Flugbahn. Für einen Moment sah es so aus, als würden die beiden Männer zusammenstoßen, doch dann riss Krum seinen Besen zur Seite.

Und der Schnatz war schon wieder verschwunden.

„Ich glaube es ja nicht", hauchte Harry, natürlich völlig sinnlos, denn durch den Sonoruszauber war er ja trotzdem zu verstehen. „Snape will gewinnen!"

„Hah!", kreischte Lee. „Spinnt der jetzt völlig?"

„Mister Jordan, wagen Sie es nicht…"

„Wir hätten wenigstens ein Unentschieden rausholen können, und er vergibt, weil er glaubt, das Spiel noch _gewinnen_ zu können?"

„Vukadin hat wieder den Quaffel, gibt weiter an Ribelsky, Ribelsky schießt zu Jakubowitsch, der gibt wieder ab - holla, werden wir jetzt nervös? Er hat den Quaffel verloren, hurra! Pomfrey schießt zu de Longier, der wirft – verflixt! Belik hält!" Harry hielt es nicht mehr auf seinem Platz, weit beugte er sich über die Tribüne, bis ihn Lee wieder zurückzog.

„Unsere schuleigene Fledermaus zischt jetzt zwischen den Durmstrangschen Jägern hin und her – ha, ha, das stört euch wohl, was? Ja, Snape macht das, was er am besten kann, Leute daran hindern, das zu tun, was ihnen am meisten Spaß macht…"

„Mister Jordan!"

„´tschuldigung, Professor McGonagall. Seht! Hurra! Lupin hat einen Klatscher getroffen, und der fliegt sogar in die richtige Richtung!"

„Uh, das war knapp!" Harrys Stimme klang ein wenig gehetzt. „Madam Pomfrey ist nicht aus Jakubowitsch Flugbahn gewichen, und ein Zusammenstoß konnte nur durch die schnellen Reflexe des Bulgaren verhindert werden!"

„Ja, ha!", schrie Lee begeistert. „Und unsere Medihexe hat auch noch den Quaffel gefangen! Jetzt aber los! Pomfrey auf Sinistra, Sinistra auf de Longier, de Longier gibt zurück und hallooo! Sinistra wirft weit, weit – und da ist Pomfrey, sie fängt und schießt aus höchstens drei Metern – jaaaaa! Tor für Gryffin- ähm, Quatsch für Hogwarts!!! Poppy, ich liebe Sie! Heiraten Sie mich noch heute, und wir kriegen mindestens sieben Kinder!"

„Mister Jordan!" McGonagalls Stimme klang höchst empört.

„´tschuldigung, wo waren wir stehen geblieben, Harry?"

„Der Spielstand lautet 30 zu 170, und wir sehen jetzt Krum sehr aufmerksam in der Nähe Snapes – natürlich ist auch ihm bewusst, dass ein glücklich gefangener Schnatz jetzt das ganze Spiel drehen könnte!"

„Die Durmstrangschen Jäger machen enorm Druck, doch sie kommen nicht an Lupin und Hooch vorbei, die mit ihren fuchtelnden Schlagstöcken einen fürchterlich entschlossenen Eindruck machen. Nehmt euch vor Lupin in Acht, Durmstrang, bald ist Vollmond!"

„Mister Jordan!"

„Oh, ähm, also: Vukadin gibt ab an Ribelsky, der wirft zu Jakubowitsch – halt nein, Lupin, Sie sollten den Klatscher treffen, nicht den Quaffel. Der Quaffel fliegt, fliegt, Hermione steigt hinterher – und sie fängt ihn, direkt Vukadin vor der Nase weg! Ha, ha! Gut gemacht, Mione!"

„Aufgepasst!", schrie Harry mit überschnappender Stimme, als plötzlich sowohl Snape als auch Krum in den Sturzflug gingen. „Der Schnatz, da ist der Schnatz!"

Severus hatte den Schnatz einen Bruchteil der Sekunde früher gesehen als Krum, doch der Bulgarische Sucher war der beste Flieger der Welt, und er holte schon auf. Beide waren sehr weit oben gewesen, und der kleine Goldene Ball schwebte kurz über dem Boden.

Severus rauschte das Blut in den Ohren, sie flogen fast senkrecht nach unten, der stürmische Wind zerrte sie fort, und der Regen hämmerte in ihre Gesichter, als wollte er ihnen die Haut abziehen.

Krum drückte seinen Besen noch ein Stück weiter vor und schob sich millimeterweise an ihm vorbei. Es war sein Spiel, er beherrschte es besser als jeder andere.

Es gab nur ein Problem. Für Krum.

Severus war kein Spieler. Er war ein Kämpfer. Er hatte sein Leben damit verbracht, zu kämpfen. Gegen den Dunklen Lord, gegen alle, die etwas gegen ihn tun wollten, gegen alle, die „seinen" Leuten etwas tun wollten.

In diesem Fall waren „seine" Leute das Team von Hogwarts, und Krum war der Gegner, der ihnen etwas tun wollte, indem er den Schnatz fing. Für Victor Krum ging es um ein Spiel. Für Severus Snape ging es um Leben und Tod.

Der dunkle Mann ließ seinen Besen los und stürzte in die Tiefe. Ein Aufschrei ging durch die Ränge, als die Schüler und Zuschauer ihn zum zweiten Mal stürzen sahen. Severus sah etwas Goldenes vor sich aufblitzen, griff danach – und prallte wieder auf den Boden. Betäubt blieb er liegen.

Erst allmählich drang das Rauschen des Regens, das Toben der Menschenmassen auf der Tribüne, das Gefühl des matschigen Bodens unter ihm zu ihm durch.

„Oh, Merlin, Merlin, was ist da los? Hat er den Schnatz gefangen? Krum offensichtlich nicht, denn er dreht wieder ab und steigt höher… Was ist mit Professor Snape? Percy, du Pfeife…"

„Mister Jordan!"

„´tschuldigung, wollte sagen, Percy, pfeif doch mal!"

Zwei Pfiffe ertönten und zeigten eine Auszeit an.

Wieder war Hermione die Erste bei dem dunklen Mann. „Severus?" Sie kniete neben ihm und strich ihm das Haar aus dem Gesicht. „Bist du schwer verletzt? Kannst du reden?"

Er öffnete die Augen. Wenn das sein letzter Anblick werden sollte, konnte er beruhigt sterben. Sie war klatschnass, der Regen lief ihr über den Kopf den ganzen Körper hinunter und tropfte dann auf ihn, weil sie sich besorgt über ihn gebeugt hatte. „Heulst du schon wieder meinetwegen?", sagte er.

„Wie oft soll ich es dir noch sagen – ich heule nicht deinetwegen, höchstens um dich, du Idiot!", schimpfte sie, streckte jedoch ihre Hand aus, um ihm hoch zu helfen. „Kannst du aufstehen?"

„Ich sollte es zumindest versuchen, meinst du nicht? Ist recht unbequem hier unten."

„Was machen denn Hermione und die Fledermaus, Verzeihung, Professor Snape dort? Diskutieren sie über die Verwendung der Weißknolle bei der Zubereitung von Vielsafttrank?"

„Mister Jordan!"

Severus nahm die angebotene Hand, und Hermione zog ihn mit überraschender Kraft hoch. Er schwankte, doch er fühlte sich erstaunlich leicht, als seine Knie einknickten, und sie – die tollste Frau der Welt – seinen Arm um ihre Schulter legte, um ihn zu stützen.

Und dann streckte der Tränkemeister seinen anderen Arm in die Luft, öffnete die verkrampfte Faust ein wenig und zeigte der Welt dort draußen den Goldenen Schatz, den er zwischen zwei Fingern eingeklemmt hielt. Schwach schlugen die kleinen Flügel gegen seine Hand.

„Ich glaub es nicht!" Lees Stimme schnappte über. „Snape hat tatsächlich den Schnatz gefangen!" Percy pfiff dreimal, um das Ende des Spiels zu verkünden, doch seine Pfiffe wurden von Lees hysterischen Gebrüll fast übertönt.

„Er hat ihn gefangen! Hogwarts gewinnt mit 180 zu 170 Punkten gegen Durmstrang! Snape, ich liebe Sie! Vergessen Sie Poppy, das wird doch nichts mit uns beiden, ich heirate Snape!" Ein sichtbarer Schauer ging durch den Leib des dunklen Mannes, und die Massen auf den Rängen, die sich sowieso schon in eine nahe Hysterie steigerten, brachen in befreites Gelächter aus.

„Mister Jordan, beruhigen Sie sich!"

„Hogwarts hat gewonnen, Hogwarts hat gewonnen!" Lee war aufgesprungen und umarmte Harry, der noch immer ganz fassungslos dastand, dann warf er sich Minerva McGonagall an die Brust. „Und Sie liebe ich auch, Professor! Wir haben gewonnen! Ein Hoch auf die Fledermaus!"

„Mister Jordan!" Minervas Protest klang erstickt.

Und dann war die gesamte Mannschaft bei Hermione und Snape und begrub sie unter sich in ihrem Freudentaumel. Sie knieten im Matsch, umarmten abwechselnd Hermione und Severus und brüllten ihren Sieg hinaus.

Krum landete und kam zu ihnen herüber. „Glückwunsch, Professor!", sagte er und reichte ihm die Hand. Severus schlug ein. „Aber hat Ihnen schon einmal jemand gesagt, dass Sie völlig und absolut verrückt sind? Einfach vom Besen zu springen…" Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Völlig verrückt!", wiederholte er.

Severus verzog seinen Mundwinkel ein wenig. Seine Augenbraue wanderte nach oben. „Das hat mir tatsächlich schon einmal jemand gesagt. Aber Krum, Sie müssen zugeben, ich sehe dabei verdammt gut aus!"

Hermione lachte. Verdammt, das Leben war schön. Trotz des Regens, trotz der Tatsache, dass sie bis auf die Haut durchnässt war und ihre Zähne klapperten, weil sie fror wie ein junger Hund. Trotz der Tatsache, dass dieser verrückte Bastard neben ihr wegen eines dämlichen Spiels fast sein Leben riskiert hatte.

Es war egal. Sie liebte ihn, und das Leben war schön. Hermione lachte, und dann fühlte sie die nachtschwarzen Augen auf sich gerichtet.

_So, Löwin…_

_So, Schlange… was ist jetzt mit meinem Gefallen?_

_Was immer du willst…_

_Gib keine Versprechen, die du nicht zu halten gedenkst! _

_Das tue ich nicht. _

_Okay. Ich will, dass du mit mir heute Abend tanzt_. Sie hielt den Atem an und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

Er blieb eine Weile stumm. Dann schob er sein Kinn – dieses attraktive, nasse, schmutzige, wieder glatt rasierte Kinn – vor und antwortete: _So oft du willst…_


	27. Chapter 27

AN: Ich habe jetzt eine Bitte/Frage an euch. Wie ihr seht, ist diese Story fast zu Ende (okay, eigentlich war sie ja schon fertig, aber ihr wisst ja, was passiert ist… seufz…)

Mir hängen jetzt zwei Plotbunnies zur selben Zeit am Hals, beide von der SSHG-Fraktion. Das eine redet mir die ganze Zeit eine Art Sequel zu dieser Story hier ein – allerdings 15 Jahre später und mehr oder weniger mit der next generation der Snape/Grangers, das andere Plotbunny möchte lieber eine Story mit ganz neuem Aufbau.

Ich bin jemand, der immer eines nach dem anderen macht, d. h. ich kann nicht zwei Sachen zur selben Zeit schreiben, da würde ich mich wahnsinnig verheddern.

Ich überlasse es also eurem Votum:

1. Soll ich überhaupt eine neue Story schreiben und

2. wenn ja, welche von beiden?

Dieses – das vorletzte Kapitel – ist LMA23 gewidmet. Du weißt warum… Ich sage nur, raus mit der Jack Daniels Cola, Hope. Aber betrachte dich als gewarnt – noch ist nicht alles Friede, Freude, Eierkuchen!

Poetica Licentia: hey, du hast dir Sorgen um mich gemacht? Das finde ich total nett!

Majin Micha: was ist los, kein Kuss-Geschrei:D

LMA23: man merkt, dass du im medizinischen Bereich tätig bist, ehrlich mal, Licht am Ende des Tunnels… :D… ja, wahrscheinlich war es schon Sevs Schuld mit meinem Mistbauen… ich meine, stell dir vor, der Kerl lümmelt bei dir mit freiem Oberkörper rum und säuft Cola Light, als hinge sein Leben davon ab… jung, alt – ist mir egal, ich glaube trotzdem, dass wir kosmisch gesehen (muahaha!) geistige Zwillinge sind… oder? Albus hat übrigens voller Angst eine ganze Tüte Zitronenbonbons nach mir geschmissen, ich glaube, du hast ihn das Fürchten gelehrt…nicht ins Weltall kicken, das war echt der Hammer, na ja, du weißt ja, dass ich dich liebe (rein platonisch)… :D PS: ich stehe übrigens mehr auf Schiller, den fand ich immer abenteuerlicher als Goethe… ging sogar soweit, dass ich zu meiner Schulzeit freiwillig!!! die Bürgschaft auswendig gelernt habe…

bengisu: bitte, bitte nicht mehr böse gucken, ich beeil mich ja, du hast ja Recht, ich hab ja alles im Kopf… frag mich bloß manchmal, wo ich den gelassen habe…

irm63: ich hatte mich auch in die Tischplatte verbissen, aber in meinem Alter muss man damit vorsichtig sein… du weißt schon, die dritten und so…:D

Nightskystar: yeah, ich finde halt auch, ohne Lee geht es einfach nicht als Kommentator…

mrs. spookiness: ich muss gestehen, dass es tatsächlich nur noch dieses und das darauf folgende chap sind…

irrlicht cgn: puh, noch mal um Schläge vorbei gekommen… ;D… manchmal hat so ein Löschvorgang doch sein Gutes…

JackyFCR: das war die tollste Liebeserklärung, die ich je gekriegt habe (gebauchpinselt fühle!) – ich hoffe, ich kann die Kuss-Lobby in der Südkurve zufrieden stellen… (hab jetzt direkt ein wenig Angst davor, denn wie soll man eine Kuss-Szene schreiben, die so nicht schon tausend Mal irgendwo steht… k. A. PS: habe ich schon erwähnt, dass ich immer noch dümmlich grinse, obwohl ich dein PS schon ca. 100 x gelesen habe?

Cynestra: ich entschuldige mich vielmals (für gutes Schreiben? Muahaha!)

Mrs. Skinner: hey, ich freue mich, dass ich dich für Quidditch begeistern konnte, darf ich dich Mione nennen? Immerhin ging es ihr ja auch wie dir… im Ernst: danke für dein Beileid, es hat mich wirklich angeko… okay, das darf man nicht sagen… und keine Angst, Teddy taucht gerade wieder auf…

WatchersGoddess: attack schmiegt sich in watch´ Umarmung und heult fürchterlich… und ich glaube nicht, dass der 2. Anlauf so gut ist wie der 1., aber ich danke dir trotzdem… du bist halt immer eine Stütze, wenn ich dich brauche… habe ich schon erwähnt, dass ich dich auch liebe (wenn auch nur platonisch)… wenn das so weitergeht, werde ich die nächste Papstwahl gewinnen bei meiner sich rapide ausbreitenden Nächstenliebe, na ja, das nächste Weihnachten ist ja nicht weit… :D

Rin: das Warten hat ein Ende… oder jedenfalls fast… (teuflisch in mich reingrinse!)

Leylah: wow! Wat´n eine Review… ja, was das Alter angeht, hatte ich so immer meine Probleme mit Sev und Hermione, jedenfalls solange sie noch in der Schule ist, und aus dem selben Grund habe ich sie auch erst noch studieren lassen… verstehst du? Ich kann mich mit einer Lehrer-Schüler-Beziehung nicht wirklich anfreunden, da sträubt sich mir das Gefieder….es stimmt schon, ich benutze häufiger englische Begriffe, was daran liegt, dass ich die Bücher zuerst auf Englisch gelesen habe, und die mir einfach besser gefallen… genauso wie ich Hermione Hermione nenne, nicht Hermine… und siehe oben… es ist das vorletzte chap (Merlin, schon wieder englisch:D)

lufa: schon wieder ganz rot werde… beruflich? Okay, ich verrate jetzt mein best gehütetes Geheimnis… ich bin J.K.R. und das ist gerade mein erster Versuch, auf Deutsch zu schreiben… eine ganze Packung Schokomuffins von Dobby zu dir rüberschieb…

27. Kapitel

Teddy Lupin hatte die Erlaubnis, den Weihnachtsball zu besuchen, jedenfalls bis 8.00 Uhr abends. Danach würde er in sein Quartier gebracht werden, wo Dobby und Winky auf ihn aufpassen würden, bis seine Eltern kamen. Teddy wurde nicht müde, aufgeregt von dem Ball zu plappern.

Severus stöhnte. Warum musste der Winzwolf ausgerechnet zu ihm kommen, um seine Neuigkeiten loszuwerden?

Er war soeben aus dem Krankenflügel zurückgekehrt, wo ihn Poppy wegen der diversen Verletzungen, die das Quidditchspiel hinterlassen hatte, verarztete, dabei ununterbrochen etwas über durchgedrehte magische Schnapsbrauer murmelnd, denen die Dämpfe schon so das Hirn vernebelt hatten, dass sie gleich zweimal einen Kopfsprung machten, um einen dämlichen, kleinen glitzernden Ball zu fangen.

Er war also bereits jetzt mit seinen Nerven am Ende, und dabei fing der verdammte Weihnachtsball erst in zwei Stunden an, und dieser kleine Nervenzwerg hatte es gewagt, so lange an seiner Tür zu kratzen und zu rufen, bis er nachgegeben und ihn herein gelassen hatte.

„Warum bist du nicht zuhause und gehst dort jemanden auf den Geist?", fragte er den Winzwolf.

„Bei uns wohnt kein Geist", erklärte Teddy ernsthaft. „Aber manchmal kommt Myrry vorbei und spielt mit mir."

Severus starrte ihn an. „Myrry? Die maulende Myrte? Was könnte man mit der spielen?"

Teddy strahlte. „Wer am lautesten heulen kann. Willst du mal hören? Huhuhuhuhu…", kreischte er los.

„Schluss!", brüllte der Tränkemeister und hielt sich die Ohren zu. „Hör sofort auf, oder du fliegst hochkantig raus!"

Der Kleine verstummte auf der Stelle. Dann trottete er zu seinem großen Freund und stellte sich genau wie er vor den Schrank und starrte hinein. „Was machst du hier, Sevvus?"

„Ich überlege, was ich zu dem verdammten Ball anziehe."

Teddy tänzelte aufgeregt auf seinen Zehenspitzen. Man durfte nicht „verdammt" sagen, hatte seine Mom gesagt. Aber es klang so… sexy!

„Verdammter Ball!", wiederholte er begeistert. „Und warum überlegst du?"

Severus rieb sich über sein frisch rasiertes Kinn. „Wie sehe ich aus?", fragte er Teddy.

Teddy schaute ihn ernsthaft von oben nach unten an. „Wie immer. Wie Sevvus!"

„Eben!" Er starrte wieder in den Schrank.

Das konnte ja eine länger währende Angelegenheit werden. Teddy ließ sich auf den Boden plumpsen und stützte seinen Kopf auf seine Fäuste, während er das seltsame Gebaren von Sevvus beobachtete.

„Mom und Dad haben schon gestern ihre Sachen für den verdammten Ball rausgelegt", sagte er.

„Schön für sie", knurrte Severus abwesend. Dieses Mal würde er nicht in seinen Roben auftauchen. Wie sollte Hermione sonst erkennen, dass er nicht nur ein verdammter Lehrer, Ex-Spion und Tränkemeister, sondern auch ein Mann war? Ein Mann, dem allein bei dem Gedanken, sie heute im Arm zu halten. – wenn auch nur beim Tanzen – die Hände zitterten?

Höfisch, entschied er. Heute würde er auf dem verdammten Ball wie ein verdammter Reinblüter auftauchen, und er würde _ihr_ Ritter sein.

Teddy beobachtete mit wachsender Faszination, wie Sevvus Sachen aus dem Schrank heraus nahm, sie kritisch betrachtete und meistens mit einem Grollen wieder zurück warf. Schließlich schien er etwas gefunden zu haben, zog es an und wandte sich mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an ihn.

„Und? Meinst du, ich kann so gehen?"

Teddy zuckte mit den Schultern. „Is okay", beschied er großmütig.

„Und meine Haare? Findest du, dass ich sie zurück kämmen sollte?" Severus hatte sie nie wieder so lang wachsen lassen, wie sie vor dem „Mord" an Albus gewesen waren, sie reichten kaum bis zum Kragenansatz.

„Nein!" Teddy schüttelte den Kopf. „Gefällt Teddy nicht."

Severus musste tatsächlich lachen. „Dir soll es ja auch nicht gefallen. Schließlich habe ich nicht vor, mit dir zu tanzen."

„Nein?"

„Nein!"

Der kleine Wolf legte den Kopf schief. „Und Mia? Tanzt du mit ihr?"

Der Tränkemeister hockte sich auf seine Fersen, um Auge in Auge mit dem Jungen zu sein.

„Darauf kannst du dich verlassen, mein Freund."

„Und küsst ihr euch auch?"

Severus verschluckte sich. „Was?"

„Mommy sagt, es heißt „Wie bitte?"

„Was meinst du mit küsst ihr euch auch?"

„Na ja, wenn ihr euch küsst, dann kriegt ihr ein Baby. Und ich krieg jemanden zum Spielen."

Severus´ Mundwinkel ging leicht nach oben. „Ich sehe schon, du wirst mal nach Slytherin eingeordnet. Du bist so eigennützig, Winzwolf!"

„Ja? Ist das gut oder schlecht?"

Der dunkle Mann zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das kann man so pauschal nicht sagen."

Teddy betrachtete ihn tiefsinnig. „Weißt du was, Sevvus, wenn du mit Mia ein Kind kriegen willst, musst du dich ganz schön beeilen. Weil, heute Abend sind gaaaanz viele andere Männer da. Und weil Mia so hübsch ist, wollen bestimmt auch die anderen alle Mia küssen."

„Merlin, jetzt hör auf mit Hermione. Wir sind Freunde. So wie du und ich. Freunde kriegen keine Kinder zusammen."

„Nein?"

„Nein!"

„Schade", murmelte Teddy betrübt.

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

Severus hielt sich im Schatten einer Säule und beobachtete Hermione. Er war wie üblich so spät gekommen, dass der Trubel schon begonnen hatte, und er unbemerkt in die Große Halle schlüpfen konnte. Er war Teddy erst spät losgeworden, und das auch nur, weil Remus den Kopf aus dem Feuer gesteckt und nach seinem Sohn gefragt hatte.

Hermione stand mit Victor Krum, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley und einer blonden Sexbombe zusammen, die Severus für Weasleys Begleitung hielt. Ginny Weasleys leuchtender Rotschopf hob sich aus dem Gewühl wie ein Leuchtfeuer hervor, sie tanzte mit Lee Jordan und amüsierte sich offensichtlich prächtig. Er hatte im Tagespropheten gelesen, dass sie und Harry im Frühjahr heiraten wollten.

Sein Blick wanderte wieder zu _ihr_ zurück. Sie lachte gerade über etwas, was Harry gesagt haben musste, denn sie boxte ihm spielerisch auf den Arm. Irgendetwas musste sie mit ihren Haaren angestellt haben, denn die sonst wilden Locken fielen in sanften Wellen über ihre Schultern, und ihre Haare glänzten.

Sie trug eine schmale, silberne Bluse aus einem glänzenden, weich fallenden Material und einen schlichten, schwarzen Rock. Severus musste Teddy Recht geben. Hermione war hübsch, und es war nicht dieses langweilige und uninteressante hübsch – sie war lebendig und faszinierend - und es gab mit Sicherheit einige Männer, die sie küssen würden, wenn sie es gestattete.

Er hatte nicht vor, das zuzulassen.

„Professor Snape!"

Er drehte sich langsam herum, nur widerwillig seinen Blick von Hermione lösend. „Mister Jordan", er nickte ihm zu und unterdrückte ein Stöhnen.

An Lees rechtem und linkem Arm hingen zwei ihm ebenfalls bekannte junge Frauen, kichernd und aufgeregt.

„Miss Brown, Miss Lovegood!"

„Ich wollte Ihnen nur noch einmal sagen, wie mordsmäßig großartig Sie heute gespielt haben, Professor", sagte Lee mit einem breiten Grinsen. „Es war wirklich ein erhebender Anblick, Sie im Matsch liegen zu sehen – äh, ich meine, Sie den Schnatz fangen zu sehen!"

Severus´ Augenbraue wanderte drohend nach oben. „Sie haben mir vor zehn Jahren besser gefallen, Jordan, da hatten Sie zumindest noch Ansätze von Respekt."

Wenn es überhaupt noch möglich war, wurde Lees Grinsen noch breiter. „Da wusste ich auch noch nicht, dass Sie besser Quidditch spielen als James und Harry Potter zusammen!"

Der Tränkemeister trat einen Schritt zurück. „Hauptsache, Sie bleiben mir vom Leib. Heiraten Sie meinetwegen Poppy, aber seien Sie so freundlich, nicht mein Groupie zu werden."

„Keine Angst, Professor, so toll sind Sie dann doch nicht …" Lee lachte.

Offensichtlich war Lavender da anderer Meinung. Sie löste sich von Lees Arm und kam ihm so nahe, dass er vorsichtshalber noch einen Schritt zurück wich. Leider stieß er dabei an die Säule, die seinen Rückzug wirkungsvoll verhinderte. Lavender gurrte. „Professor Snape… reservieren Sie einen Tanz für mich?"

Severus verfluchte Albus im Stillen. Warum musste er die ganzen Ex-Schüler einladen? _Natürlich_ sollte dieser Ball ein Neubeginn werden, und _natürlich_ waren alle Kriegshelden eingeladen. Und _natürlich_ war Lavender Brown, trotz all ihres albernen Gehabes, Gryffindor durch und durch, und sie _hatte_ in der Schlacht um Hogwarts mitgekämpft, tapfer wie ein Löwe, und sie hatte gut gekämpft.

Den Merlinorden hatte sie zweifellos verdient. Er mochte sie trotzdem nicht.

„Nein!", schnarrte er, automatisch in den Snape-die-Fledermaus-aus-dem-Kerker-Modus verfallend. „Wenn Sie mich jetzt entschuldigen würden…" Er wirbelte herum und strebte mit langen Schritten fort, schnappte ohne im Gehen inne zu halten, Teddy Lupin und warf ihn sich über die Schulter.

„Zeit fürs Bett, Partner, es ist 8.00 Uhr."

Teddy protestierte. „Ohhhh, bitte, bitte… nur noch ein bisschen…" Er versuchte, sich aus seiner Bäuchlingsposition zu erheben, um hilfesuchende Blicke umher zu werfen, doch der Griff des Tränkemeisters war fest. „Keine Chance. Sei ein braver, kleiner Wolf und wir fliegen bald wieder zusammen."

„Pah. Ich fliege lieber mit Mia. Die riecht viel besser als du." Teddy war beleidigt. Einfach so von dem tollen, _verdammten_ Ball entführt zu werden! „Und wenn ich groß bin, werde ich Mia heiraten!", schob er trotzig hinterher.

Severus verließ den großen Saal und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Die Eingangshalle war wie ausgestorben. Er setzte Teddy ab und hockte sich vor ihm auf die Fersen. „Jetzt hör mir mal zu, Winzwolf! Hier heiratet nur einer Hermione, und das bist nicht du!"

Teddy legte den Kopf schief. „Nein?"

„Nein!"

Tonks kam aus der Großen Halle und sah sich besorgt um, bis sie Severus und Teddy entdeckte. „Hey, ihr beiden. Was macht ihr hier?"

„Männergespräche!", knurrte Severus.

„Ich heirate nicht Mia!", verkündete Teddy triumphierend.

„Ach!", sagte Tonks verwirrt.

„Du kannst wieder reingehen!", erklärte Severus hastig und stand auf, sich Teddy unter den Arm klemmend. „Ich bringe deinen Sohn zu eurem Quartier." Er lief los, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten.

„Aber du kennst unser Passwort gar nicht", rief Tonks.

„Das glaubst auch bloß du", hörte sie Severus sagen, bevor er um die Ecke verschwand.

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

Hermione sah sich suchend um. Sie war ziemlich erhitzt, die Wärme hier drinnen war im Laufe der Zeit genauso angestiegen wie der Lärmpegel und der Alkoholkonsum. Nicht, dass Alkohol bei einem Weihnachtsball erlaubt war, doch Lee Jordan und die Weasley-Zwillinge, die vor einer halben Stunde aufgetaucht waren, hatten dafür gesorgt, dass die Getränke nicht zu nüchtern blieben.

Sie hatte gerade mit Fred und George getanzt – zur gleichen Zeit – und das war ein Ereignis, welches sie nicht so schnell wiederholen wollte, ganz gleich, wie amüsant es war. Vorher hatte sie mit fast allen aus Durmstrang getanzt, außer Gagarin, dem sie den Klatscher auf Severus übel nahm.

Selbst mit Draco Malfoy – ja, auch er ein Kriegsheld, wenn auch spät und ohne Merlinorden – hatte sie getanzt, doch der Slytherin, auf den sie wartete, hatte sich noch nicht blicken lassen.

Wo war er nur? Er war kein Feigling, er würde sich nicht drücken, aber er war eine Schlange, und vielleicht würde er sein Auftauchen so lange hinauszögern, bis sie höchstens noch einmal tanzen konnten. Hermione war versucht, etwas Kindisches zu tun, vielleicht mit dem Fuß aufstapfen.

Dann stellten sich die feinen Härchen in ihrem Nacken auf, und sie wusste, obwohl sie nichts gehört hatte, dass ihr Warten vorbei war. „Mylady", murmelte eine samtige Stimme in ihr Ohr.

Blut schoss in ihr Gesicht, und für einen Moment war sie sicher, dass sie kein Wort mehr herausbringen konnte. Sie drehte sich herum. „Mylord!" Ihre Kehle schnürte sich zu.

Sie hatte Severus noch nie anders als in Schwarz, und in der Öffentlichkeit nur in Roben oder Umhang gesehen. Heute trug er nur eine schwarze, eng anliegende Hose, die seine muskulösen, langen Beine betonte. Seinen Oberkörper bedeckte ein weißes Seidenhemd, unter dessen linken Ärmel das dunkle Leder des Armbandes hervorblitzte.

Eine dunkelblaue, seidene Schärpe war um seine Hüfte geschlungen, deren Schleifen auf der linken Seite herab hingen. Er trug weder Jackett noch Krawatte, und die obersten beiden Knöpfe seines Hemdes waren geöffnet. „Severus!", sagte Hermione. „Du siehst phantastisch aus!"

Sein Mundwinkel kräuselte sich. „Eigentlich wollte ich das gerade sagen. Du nimmst mir die Worte aus dem Mund." Tatsächlich hatte es ihm eher die Sprache verschlagen, ihr so nahe zu sein, ihre strahlenden Augen zu betrachten, die geröteten Wangen…

Hermione lachte. „Du wolltest gerade sagen, wie phantastisch du aussiehst?"

Severus lächelte. „Mylady belieben zu scherzen und sich über ihren bedauernswerten, schwarzen Ritter lustig zu machen?"

„Bedauernswert? Du möchtest jetzt sicherlich von mir hören, dass du alles andere als bedauernswert bist." Ein spitzbübisches Grinsen huschte über ihr Gesicht. „Und das bist du auch. Du bist zwar der sturste und dickköpfigste Mann, der mir je begegnet ist, aber dafür bist du intelligent, tapfer, großherzig und … sexy."

„Ach?" Er beugte sich noch ein wenig näher zu ihr, bis er ihren warmen Atem auf seinem Gesicht spürte. „In Teddys Sinn oder dem allgemeinen Sprachgebrauch?"

„Ich dachte, du merkst es, wenn man dich bauchpinselt?" Sie prustete. „Das kannst du dir aussuchen. Was ist jetzt mit meinem Tanz?" Herausfordernd streckte sie ihr Kinn vor.

„Es sind deine Füße!", warnte er spaßeshalber.

„Ich bin mir sicher, du tanzt mindestens so gut wie jeder andere Slytherin. Und wenn nicht, kann ich ja immer noch Draco auffordern. Wie du schon vor Jahren ganz richtig bemerkt hast, ist er wie jeder reinblütig erzogene Zauberer sehr wohl in der Lage, zu tanzen und Damen zu schmeicheln…"

„Ah, Mylady möchte umschmeichelt werden?" Seine Augenbraue wanderte nach oben. Er trat einen Schritt zurück und verbeugte sich tief. „Es wäre mir eine Ehre, wenn du mir diesen Tanz gewähren würdest, Löwin!"

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

Harry merkte, dass Ron ihm nicht mehr zuhörte, als dessen Augen ungefähr die Größe von Dobbys Kopf annahmen. „Ähm, Ron? Alles klar, Kumpel? Was haben deine Brüder mit dem Punsch gemacht?"

„Da, da…", stammelte Ron.

Hillary, die schöne Sucherin der Cannonballs, war zwar blond, aber nicht dumm. Sie sah sich um. „Was ist los, Ronnie?"

Der Rotschopf krallte seine Hände in Harrys Arm. „Hermione… Hermione und Snape… sie tanzen!" Die letzten zwei Worte stieß er hervor, als verkündete er den Weltuntergang.

Harry drehte sich herum. „Wow!", sagte er. „Und gar nicht mal so schlecht. Hast du gewusst, dass Hermione so gut tanzen kann?"

„Vielleicht brauchte sie nur den richtigen Partner", sagte Hillary und warf Ron einen bezeichnenden Blick zu. „Der da – wie war sein Name? – kann jedenfalls tanzen."

„Snape", antwortete Ron schwach. „Das ist Snape, die schmierige Fledermaus aus dem Kerker."

„Ronald Weasley", sagte Hillary in einem Ton, dass er den Kopf einzog. „Dieser Snape ist absolut heiß. Er kann sich bewegen. Er kann tanzen. Er ist kein bisschen schmierig. Und…", ihre Stimme wurde etwas lauter, „…er kann fliegen!"

Ihre Prioritäten waren jedenfalls absolut klar.

„Aber… er kann sie doch nicht einfach zwingen, mit ihm zu tanzen!"

„Wenn du mich fragst, Ron, dann sieht Mione nicht gerade so aus, als würde sie sich mit Händen und Füßen gegen Snape wehren!", sagte Harry.

Sie waren nicht die einzigen, die dieses Ereignis beobachteten. „Snape und Hermione tanzen", hauchte eine Siebtklässlerin aus Ravenclaw, die gerade mit Fred Weasley auf der Tanzfläche war.

„Ehrlich?", er drehte sie herum, um selbst einen Blick darauf zu werfen. „Mist", murmelte er dann. „Nie habe ich Langziehohren dabei, wenn ich welche brauche. Ich wüsste zu gern, worüber sie gerade reden…"

„Wie hat es Hermione geschafft, Severus zum Tanzen zu überreden?", fragte auch Stella Sinistra, die sich gerade neben Dumbledore gesetzt hatte.

Albus warf Minerva auf der anderen Seite einen kurzen Blick zu und strich über seinen Bart. „Ich glaube nicht, dass sie dafür viel Überredungskunst gebraucht hat", antwortete er und lächelte liebenswürdig.

Tonks und Remus, die gerade auf der Tanzfläche waren, wirbelten an Severus und Hermione vorbei, grinsten sie an und grüßten. Sie waren nicht erstaunt, als sie weder bemerkt noch mit einer Antwort bedacht wurden.

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

„Was machst du, Severus?", fragte Hermione.

„Was mache ich denn, Löwin?", murmelte der dunkle Mann warm.

„Ich weiß nicht, ich habe das Gefühl zu schweben…"

Er hatte dasselbe Gefühl, aber er war arrogant genug, um befriedigt zu grinsen. „Hätte ich gewusst, dass ich so eine Wirkung auf dich habe…" Er zog sie etwas näher und seufzte innerlich.

Hermione musterte ihn unter gesenkten Lidern hervor. Sie sträubte sich nicht, als er sie nahe zu sich zog, warum auch? Sie passte so perfekt in seine Arme, und er bewegte sich so weich, dass sie zu fließen schienen, und er duftete so gut… Sie entspannte sich und vertraute sich völlig seiner Führung an.

Severus hatte sie schon öfter in den Armen gehalten, doch noch nie aufgrund gemeinsamen Einverständnisses. Entweder aus Trost oder Angst oder Verletzung… nie hatte er sich dabei so frei und leicht gefühlt. Sie war mit Sicherheit die einzige Gryffindor, die tanzen konnte, aber sie hatte ihm ja erzählt, dass sie einen Kurs besucht hatte.

Es wäre ihm egal gewesen. Sie hätte ihm die Füße zerquetschen können, und er wäre trotzdem noch dankbar.

„Du bist ein hervorragender Tänzer", sagte Hermione leise. „Und du bist so verdammt egoistisch, uns das all die Jahre vorzuenthalten." Tatsächlich tanzte er mit derselben natürlichen Eleganz, die all seine Bewegungen auszeichnete, und der Konzentration darauf, die auch für seine Arbeit charakteristisch war.

_Vielleicht habe ich ja nur auf die richtige Partnerin gewartet? _

_Lügner! Du hättest schon beim Abschlussball mit mir tanzen können. _

_Vielleicht habe ich mich ja nicht getraut? _

_So viele Vielleicht…. Außerdem hast du auf mich noch nie den Eindruck eines Feiglings gemacht. _

_Es stand ja auch noch nie so viel auf dem Spiel…._

_Ach!_ Hermione spürte, wie ihr die Hitze in die Wangen stieg und sie hob ihren Kopf, um ihm direkt in die Augen zu sehen.

_Was steht denn auf dem Spiel? _

_Unsere Freundschaft, Löwin…_

_Ich verstehe nicht. Sind wir keine Freunde mehr?_

_Löwin! Ich hege im Moment nicht sehr freundschaftliche Gefühle… _

Ihr Atem beschleunigte sich. Konnte es sein, dass er gerade andeutete… Sie sah sich um. Das erste Lied war in ein zweites, dann ein drittes und viertes übergegangen, und sie hatten die ganze Zeit miteinander getanzt.

Hermione konnte nicht verhindern, dass sie rot wurde. Sie lehnte sich noch mehr an den Tränkemeister. .

_Wir sorgen schon für Gerede, Severus…_

Sie wich nicht zurück, Merlin, _Merlin_, sie musste genau verstanden haben, was er meinte, und sie ließ ihn nicht abrupt stehen! Konnte es bedeuten….

Er strich sanft über ihren Arm und legte ihn sich um den Hals. „Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass sie richtig was zu reden haben", murmelte er.

Hermione wusste, sie würde gleich einen Herzinfarkt bekommen. Es konnte nicht gesund sein, wenn man solches Herzrasen hatte. Aber es war egal. Severus neigte seinen Kopf.

_Halt mich auf, Löwin…_

_Ich denke gar nicht daran. Angst, Schlange?_

_Du hast ja keine Ahnung…_

Ihre Münder berührten sich, und jegliche Gedanken waren fortgewischt. Das Gefühl seiner Lippen auf ihrer, schmal, aber weich, seine Zunge, die sanft über ihre Unterlippe strich und um Einlass bat, sein Atem auf ihrer Haut…

Sie waren längst stehen geblieben, vergessen waren das Tanzen, der Ball, die Menschen ringsherum, die sie fassungslos anstarrten.

Hermione zog seinen Kopf noch mehr zu sich herunter. Er roch nach seinem Rasierwasser, und er schmeckte ein wenig nach Butterbier und einem Eigengeschmack, der sie in eine Art Wahnsinn trieb. Es war ausreichend, um sie süchtig zu machen. Er berauschte sie mehr, als es der überarbeitete Punsch der Weasley-Zwillinge je vermocht hätte.

Als er seine Hand ausstreckte und mit zitternden Fingern über ihre Wange und ihr Gesicht strich, schoss das Elmsfeuer aus ihnen hervor und hüllte sie in ein blaues Flammenmeer. Es war, als bräche mitten im Saal ein Sturm aus und sie befanden sich genau in seinem Zentrum. Zeit und Raum wurden irrelevant, als die Leidenschaft, die sie so lange unterdrückt hatten, sich ihren Weg bahnte.

Es war nicht genug, es würde nie genug sein. Er vergrub eine Hand in ihrem Haar, die andere strich über ihren Hals, die Schultern, den Rücken…

Sie tauchten aus ihrem Kuss erst wieder auf, als ihnen bewusst wurde, dass die Musik abgebrochen war, doch sie sahen sich nicht um. Severus presste sie noch mehr an sich und ließ seine Stirn auf ihren Kopf sinken. Er schloss die Augen.

_Wenn du nicht willst, dass der allseits gefürchtete Tränkemeister von Hogwarts wegen seiner weichen Knie auf den Boden fällt, dann halt mich fest, Löwin…_

Sie wollte lachen, doch es entkam ihr nur ein atemloses Seufzen. _Festhalten würde bedeuten, dass ich Muskeln habe, aber ich bin mir im Moment nicht so ganz sicher…_

_Was hältst du davon, wenn wir hier verschwinden?_

_Das war deine zweitbeste Idee heute Abend, Severus…_

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

Albus Dumbledore ließ mit einem Schwenken seines Zauberstabes die Musik wieder angehen, lehnte sich dann zufrieden in seinem Sitz zurück und grinste wie die Cheshire-Katze.

„Nun, wo waren wir stehen geblieben, Min?", fragte er liebenswürdig.

„Ist es nicht wahnsinnig langweilig, auf Dauer immer Recht zu haben?", murrte McGonagall, die noch immer zu Hermione und Severus starrte, die scheinbar nicht vorhatten, sich jemals wieder zu bewegen.

„Nein!"

„Albus!" Tonks und Remus kamen zu ihnen hinüber. „Habt ihr so was schon einmal gesehen?"

„Nein!", bestätigten Dumbledore und McGonagall unisono.

„Ich gedenke nicht, jemals wieder mit dir zu wetten, alter Mann", sagte Tonks grinsend. „Wenn du mal den Job als Schulleiter quittieren solltest, wäre bestimmt noch eine Stelle als Orakel von Delphi frei."

Sie griff in ihre Tasche und warf ihm einen Beutel zu, der verdächtig klimperte. Mit mürrischem Gesicht folgte ihr Minerva, bevor sie wieder zur Tanzfläche zurück sah.

Hermione und Severus waren verschwunden, während sich der Weihnachtsball wieder dem ganz normalen Wahnsinn näherte.

Albus grinste noch breiter. „Also das war mal ein Ignorierzauber, der den Namen wirklich verdiente", erkannte er das Verschwinden der Beiden neidlos an.

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

Severus küsste sie den ganzen Weg bis zum Kerker hinunter. In den Nischen intensivierte er die Küsse, während ein kleiner Teil seines Gehirns ihn dafür verspottete, dass er genau das tat, wofür er schon Dutzenden Paaren hunderte von Punkten abgezogen hatte. Es spielte keine Rolle.

Die Tür zu seinem Quartier knallte hinter ihnen zu, während sie sich wie zwei Ertrinkende an einander festhielten. Und sie ertranken auch, gnadenlos und unbarmherzig ineinander. Es gab nichts Besseres.

Severus holte kurz tief Luft, dann packte er Hermione an den Armen und drehte sie herum, in Richtung Tür. „Gehe jetzt, Löwin, gehe jetzt, solange ich dich noch gehen lasse…", knurrte er in ihr Ohr.

Hermione lachte glücklich, während sie sich gegen ihn sinken ließ. „So großmütig überlässt du mir die Wahl, Slytherin?"

Da sein Arm um ihre Taille geschlungen war, und er an ihrem Hals knabberte, war die Wahl nicht wirklich eine.

„Nein!", sagte er seidig, „aber ich musste wenigstens so tun als ob. Hast du Angst, Gryffindor?"

„Nur, wenn du mich jetzt raus wirfst."

„Wovon träumst du nachts?" Er hob sie hoch und trug sie in sein Schlafzimmer.

Sie fielen auf sein Bett, und noch während des Fallens drehte sich Hermione, so dass sie auf ihm zu liegen kam. Sie eroberte wieder seinen Mund, erforschte ihn mit ihrer Zunge und lockte seine der ihren hinterher. Dann biss sie ihn leicht in die Unterlippe.

„Von genau dem, was wir gleich machen werden…", murmelte sie, und das war für den Rest der Nacht das letzte zusammenhängende oder vernünftige, was sie herausbrachten.

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

Hermione erwachte in der Morgendämmerung, obwohl Erwachen vielleicht nicht das richtige Wort war. Es war eher das schrittweise Übergehen eines Traumes in einen anderen, nur das dieser Traum real war. Sie lag mit ihrem Kopf auf dem nackten Oberkörper Severus´, und sie konnte das ruhige Schlagen seines Herzens spüren.

Der dunkle Mann, gewohnt, alleine zu schlafen, lag quer über das Bett ausgebreitet auf dem Rücken, eine Hand jedoch schützend – oder besitzergreifend – um sie geschlungen; sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich gleichmäßig.

Hermione drehte sich vorsichtig, um ihn nicht zu wecken, und schob ihren Kopf ein wenig höher, so dass sie ihr Kinn auf seiner Brust ablegen und ihn betrachten konnte. Sie befanden sich im Kerker, und das Licht drang nur spärlich durch ein verborgenes Fenster auf der anderen Seite des Schlafzimmers, und das Feuer war weit herunter gebrannt.

Doch es war genau dieses diffuse Licht, das ihn absolut unwiderstehlich machte. Es zeichnete seine scharfen Adlerzüge weicher; und der völlig gelöste und entspannte Gesichtsausdruck tat sein übriges.

Völlig überraschend schlug er plötzlich die Augen auf. „Es ist gemein, einen Schlafenden anzustarren", behauptete er mit rauer Stimme, doch er zog sie ein Stück höher, bis sich ihre Lippen fast berührten.

„Du wirst dich daran gewöhnen müssen", sagte Hermione sanft und beugte sich vor.

„Soll das heißen, du bereust es nicht?", murmelte er in ihren Mund.

Sie gab ihm ihre Antwort nonverbal, und sie verpassten sowohl Frühstück als auch Mittag.

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

Erst am frühen Abend ließ Severus Hermione gehen, damit sie duschen und sich umziehen konnte. Sie wollten sich zum Dinner in der Großen Halle wieder treffen, bevor Albus eine Vermisstenmeldung herausbrachte.

Als er aus der Dusche herauskam, hörte er ein ungeduldiges Klopfen an dem kleinen runden Fenster in seinem Wohnzimmer. Er ließ die Eule mit dem _Propheten am Abend_ herein, steckte ihr ein paar Knuts in den Beutel und entließ sie wieder, während er sich über die Zeitung beugte.

**Hogwarts Weihnachtsball – welches perfide Spiel treibt Albus Dumbledore mit dem tragischen Kriegshelden Severus Snape?**

Sein Atem stockte für einen Moment, dann las er weiter.

**Der jährliche Weihnachtsball auf Hogwarts, traditionell ein rauschendes Fest und beliebt bei Jung und Alt. Ein Fest der Freude und der Liebe, möchte man meinen. Doch dieses Jahr ist alles anders.**

**Wie uns aus sicherer Quelle bekannt ist, hat der Schulleiter Albus Dumbledore mit drei weiteren Kollegen darum gewettet, ob sie es schaffen, den unnahbaren und mysteriösen Tränkemeister, Professor Severus Snape, aus der Reserve zu locken und sein Herz zu brechen.**

**Der Wetteinsatz betrug offensichtlich eine beträchtliche Menge Goldgalleonen.**

**Albus Dumbledore, fest entschlossen zu gewinnen, war sich auch nicht zu schade, das neueste Mitglied seines Lehrkörpers als Lockvogel einzusetzen. Professor Granger, den meisten besser bekannt als unerträgliche Know-it-all, hatte allen Anschein nach vom Schulleiter die Aufgabe erhalten, den Tränkemeister zu verführen.**

**Uns ist nicht bekannt, ob sie dabei von Albus Dumbledore unter Druck gesetzt wurde, oder ob sie ihre Vorliebe für dunkelhaarige und berühmte Zauberer antrieb. (Wir erinnern an ihre Beziehungen zu Victor Krum und Harry Potter!)**

**Allerdings darf vermutet werden, dass es zu einem guten Teil ihrem seltsamen Gryffindorschen Ehrgefühl entspricht, sich dem Tränkemeister aus Dankbarkeit hinzugeben. Schließlich hat er ihr in der Vergangenheit mehr als einmal das Leben gerettet.**

**Ja, Weihnachten, das Fest der Liebe… Alle können zufrieden sein. Albus Dumbledore hat seine Wette gewonnen, den anderen ist bewiesen worden, dass auch Severus Snape nur ein Mensch ist, und Hermione Granger bekam das, wovon Hunderttausende von Frauen träumen.**

**Doch was ist mit Professor Snape? Warum spielen sie so mit seinen Gefühlen? Hat er nicht auch das Recht glücklich zu sein, nachdem er jahrelang auf sein Leben und Glück verzichtet hat?**

**Für die intriganten Professoren von Hogwarts ist es nur ein Spiel. Doch vielleicht ist diesmal der Wetteinsatz höher, als sie verkraften können. Wir bleiben für Sie dran!**

**Rita Kimmkorn**.

Severus hatte das Gefühl zu fallen. Sie log. Sie log immer, diese Kimmkorn. Aber…

Hatte ihn Albus in der letzten Zeit nicht immer wieder seltsam und lächelnd angesehen? War ihm nicht das Tuscheln von Minerva, Remus und Tonks aufgefallen, das immer dann abbrach, wenn er dazu kam? Und hatte Hermione nicht verdächtig schnell gestern seinen Avancen nachgegeben? Sie hatten eine Wette auf ihn abgeschlossen?

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

Albus lächelte in sich hinein. Hermione hatte sich soeben an den Tisch gesetzt, und ihre Augen waren automatisch zu Severus´ leeren Platz gewandert. Das Mädchen strahlte wie eine zweite Sonne. Liebe war schön. Liebe war die größte Magie auf der Welt, und er gönnte es den beiden.

Die Tür zur Großen Halle flog so gewaltsam auf, dass sie mit einem Krachen an die Wand schlug. Severus Snape marschierte herein, sein Umhang bauschte sich hinter ihm auf, als kämpfte er sich durch einen Orkan. In der Hand hielt er etwas – Albus konnte es nicht so genau erkennen – aber es sah aus wie eine Zeitung.

Nach dem Weihnachtsball waren auch die meisten anderen Schüler heute Morgen nach Hause gefahren, so dass sie zwei Tische zusammengestellt hatten und Lehrer und Schüler gemeinsam aßen. Severus ignorierte die ängstlichen Blicke der Schüler.

Er stützte sich mit beiden Händen auf dem Tisch ab, als wollte aus der Berührung mit dem Holz Kraft schöpfen. „Ist es wahr, Albus?", zischte er.

Dumbledore erkannte, dass sein Enkel maßlos wütend war. Er war so blass, als hätte er den Schock seines Lebens erlitten. „Was ist wahr, Severus?"

Der dunkle Mann pfefferte die Zeitung auf den Tisch. „Habt ihr Wetten auf mich abgeschlossen, ja oder nein?"

Albus warf nur einen Blick auf die Unterschrift. „Das ist Rita Kimmkorn, Severus, komm schon…"

„Habt ihr gewettet?", brüllte Severus.

Albus nickte langsam. „Aber es ist nicht so, wie du denkst…"

„Du hast keine Ahnung, was ich denke, alter Mann!" Seine Stimme war kalt. Er drehte sich zu Hermione um, die ihn mit großen Augen ansah. „Und du! Bist du mir _dankbar_, dass ich dir das Leben gerettet habe?"

„Kann es sein, dass du hier irgendetwas aus dem Zusammenhang reißt, Severus?", fragte sie erschrocken, doch bemüht ruhig.

„Eine einfache Frage!" Er schrie wieder. „Bist du mir ….dankbar?" Er spie das letzte Wort aus.

„Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst, aber natürlich bin ich dir dankbar." Hermione konnte die Zeitung nicht sehen, und sie war mehr als verwirrt. Was ging hier vor?

Remus erhob sich und legte Severus den Arm auf die Schulter. „Jetzt beruhige dich erst einmal, Sev!", sagte er, und Teddy klammerte sich an seine Mutter, während er verängstigt auf seinen großen Freund sah, den er noch nie so wütend erlebt hatte.

Severus wischte seinen Arm weg, als sei er eine lästige Fliege. „Oh, keine Angst!", höhnte er. „Ich bin ganz ruhig. Ich bin so ruhig, dass ich jetzt ganz ruhig hier rausgehen werde." Er nahm seine Lehrerrobe ab und warf sie vor Dumbledore auf den Tisch.

„Betrachte das als meine Kündigung, Albus!"


	28. Chapter 28

**Warnung, Warnung! Eine Riesenkitschfront nähert sich…. lest nicht weiter, wenn ihr das nicht verkraftet – und sagt hinterher nicht, das habe ich nicht gewusst!**

Das ist definitiv das letzte Kapitel von ESIHG (ich wollte schon immer mal diese bescheuerte Abkürzung mit den Großbuchstaben verwenden – muahaha!). Es wird keinen Epilog geben, da ich einen Epilog ohne einen Prolog für sinnlos halte. Die Story ist also komplett abgeschlossen.

Gewidmet ist dieses chap WATCHERSGODDESS. Es gibt dafür so viele Gründe, aber ich werde mich kurz fassen: Weil sie eine tolle Autorin ist. Weil sie mir Mut gemacht, mich an den Ohren gezogen, wenn es nötig war, weil sie mich in den Arm zum Trösten genommen hat. Weil sie mir großzügigerweise für dieses Kapitel den Titel eines ihrer Werke zur Verfügung gestellt hat. Weil… okay, ich habe ja gesagt, ich fasse mich kurz… :D

irm63: hat eher was mit alten Spiongehabe zu tun, als mit erwachsen werden, ziemliche Paranoia, du verstehst…die Plotbunnies hängen mir beide gleichermaßen am Hals… :D

bengisu: oho, so wie du das schreibst bin ich wohl eher recht dumm als mutig… aber ich habe ja auch nie das Gegenteil behauptet…vorsichtshalber eine Kanne Butterbier rüberschieb…

Mrs. Skinner: ich bin immer wieder erstaunt, wie sehr du meinen kranken Gedankengängen folgen kannst – wenigstens du verstehst, wieso Sev so reagiert, wie er eben reagiert…

Nerak-23: ja, ich bin gemein, habe ich das ehrlicherweise nicht oft genug zugegeben (teuflisch grinsend die Hände reibt)…

irrlicht cgn: (habe ich eigentlich schon mal gefragt, was cgn bedeutet? Mit einem Riesenzaunpfahl winkt!)… nein, bitte nicht, au, au… aufhören, hier kommt es ja, das Happy End… versprochen… wenn auch total kitschig…

Viper: okay, ich schreibe was, und ich werde es wieder frei schalten (diesmal weiß ich ja, wie es geht…)

mrs. spookiness: Cliffhanger? Ich? Das würde ich nach den letzten Todesdrohungen überhaupt nicht wagen… und hallooo! Natürlich gibt´s ein Happy End, schließlich steht in der Beschreibung der Story weder Drama noch Suizidgefährdeter Autor, oder…:D

JoNiTo: keine Sorge, um Miss Kimmkorn kümmert sich schon jemand anders…ob´s ein schönes Ende wird, weiß ich nicht, aber happy wird es definitiv… versprochen…

Alwine: Also, hm, ja, och, echt:D mal sehen, ob wir das noch steigern können… wir zwei…

Sepsis: dein Wunsch war mir Befehl, und so habe ich mir gestern noch einmal die Finger wund geschrieben, um dich nicht so lange warten zu lassen – Treuebonus, sozusagen, weil du mich, Sev und Mione stets begleitet hast…

Yuna200: Hilfe, noch eine bösartige Drohung… wie oft soll ich es denn sagen… ich kann doch nichts dafür, schließlich schreibe ich keine Biographie, sondern dokumentiere hier sozusagen nur eine Geschichte…übrig gebliebener Weihnachtskuchen von den Hauselfen gefällig? Nein, nein, ich besteche dich nicht, ich nicht…

LMA23: Hope, du wirst doch nicht meinetwegen zum Alkoholiker, oder? Andererseits, du bist ja aus der Medihexenbranche, da sitzt du ja bei Hang-over-Tränken direkt an der Quelle:D… verdammt, verdammt, verdammt, du solltest doch Sev mittlerweile genug kennen, um zu wissen, wie ekelhaft ausgeprägt seine Spiongewohnheiten sind (Intrigen und Verstellungen waren sein Herzblut, das schüttelt man nicht von heute auf morgen ab)… übrigens habe ich von der Kimmkorn gerade eine Postkarte bekommen – aus Australien (muahaha!)… Mann, den 2. Teil von Faust… wow… ich habe schon beim 1. Teil geschummelt, du weißt schon, analysieren Sie die Beziehung von Faust und Gretchen, bla, bla… langweiliggggg!!!... nee, nicht die Ode (gähn!) ich brauche Action! Bürgschaft, Räuber, Handschuh (und er wirft ihr den Handschuh ins Gesicht…jubel, gib´s ihr, der blöden Kuh!)…jetzt gibt´s nur noch Kitsch, Hope…

schnuftigirl: hurra, du bist wieder da! Ich dachte schon, ich hätte dich verloren, komm her und lass dich an meine Brust drücken, verlorene Tochter… :D

Nightskystar: versprochen, hier kommt das geforderte, unter Androhung größter Schmerzen, Todesqualen und sonstiger schlimmer Dinge erpresste Happy End…

Rin: attack fröhlich auf dem Sofa rumhopst (siehe Dobby im 2. Film bei Harry im Zimmer, hui, hui…) ja, ich bin gemein, gemein, gemein…summt…

Cynestra: na ja, c´est la vie, oder? Ich denke, das kriegen wir wieder hin…

Gnomy: du willst deine Seele verkaufen? Hallo, Faust 2.0:D… keine Angst, es geht weiter…5 Gänge Menü? Habe ich schon erwähnt, dass ich futterneidisch bin? (Allerdings fast Vegetarier… d. h. ich esse kein Fleisch aus Massentierhaltung, du musst also entweder fleischlos kochen, falls du mich einlädst, oder das teure Biofleisch kaufen…)…okay, ich versuche mich jetzt erst einmal noch an **einer** neuen Geschichte…

Joeli: wow, deinem Profil entnehme ich, dass du noch älter bist als ich… ähm, sorry, ich glaube, das sagt man nicht, oder:D… jedenfalls finde ich es cool, dass da jemand dabei ist, der einen ähnlichen Hintergrund hat wie ich (obwohl meiner nicht halb so tragisch ist, muss ich gestehen…)

Majin Micha: hey, Majin, jetzt denk mal nach… woher die das weiß? Woher wusste sie das wohl beim Trimagischen Turnier, hm? Und wie J.K.R. geschrieben hat: Alles war gut… könnte auch mein letzter Satz sein, aber den fand ich bei ihr so bescheuert, weil… nichts war gut! Alle tot, die mir was bedeutet haben, und Hermione mit Ron? Argh! Na ja, du verstehst ja, was ich meine…

Jacky chan: puh, der große Kung-Fu-Meister gibt sich die Ehre… :D … danke für dein Lob und dein Votum… Zitronenbonbon?

28. Kapitel

Rita Kimmkorn saß in ihrem besenschrankgroßen Büro in der Redaktion des _Tagespropheten_ und feilte ihre knallroten, fünf Zentimeter langen Fingernägel, die farblich auf ihr Kleid abgestimmt waren. Sie war außerordentlich mit sich zufrieden. So viele Leserbriefe, wie in den letzten beiden Tagen eingetroffen waren, hatte sie schon seit Jahren nicht mehr erhalten.

Ein triumphierendes Lächeln spielte um ihre Lippen. Die empörten Leser – 99 Prozent von ihnen Frauen mittleren Alters – hatten fürchterlich auf das Flittchen Hermione Granger geschimpft, dann auf den manipulativen Albus Dumbledore, auf das Flittchen Granger, auf die gefährliche Bestie Remus Lupin, das Flittchen Granger, die schreckliche Minerva McGonagall, das Flittchen Granger…

Und der arme, bedauernswerte Mann! Severus Snape, Kriegsheld, Tränkemeister, Professor…

Dieser Tag war es tatsächlich wert, rot im Kalender eingetragen zu werden. Mit nur einem einzigen Artikel war es ihr gelungen, sich an all den überheblichen, von sich überzeugten Hogwartianern zu rächen!

Sie hatte schlechte Erinnerungen an Hogwarts. Der grünäugige Bengel, Potter, hatte nie mit ihr reden wollen, Dumbledore war ihr permanent ausgewichen oder hatte ihre Interviews schlichtweg verboten, die stocksteife McGonagall war kaum in der Lage gewesen, ihr missbilligendes Mundverziehen in den Griff zu bekommen.

Und dieser mürrische Tränkemeister! Er hatte ihr angedroht, sollte sie noch einmal im Kerker auftauchen und Malfoy und Konsorten zu dem Goldenen Trio befragen, würde ihm aus Versehen eine Flasche Veritasserum aus der Hand in ihr Essen fallen, und alles, was sie von sich geben würde, gäbe er an die Hexenwoche weiter.

Aber am aller-, allerbesten war es, dass diese kleine, arrogante Göre, diese Granger, jetzt nie wieder einen Fuß in irgendeine Tür bekommen würde.

_Ja_, dachte Rita völlig befriedigt, _Rache ist ein Gericht, das am besten kalt serviert wird_.

Sie ignorierte den Lärm vor ihrer Tür, das hektische Hin- und Herlaufen der Reporter und Redakteure, das gelegentliche Brüllen einer wütenden Stimme, oder das laute Türenschlagen. Sie hob auch nicht ihren Kopf, als ihre Tür leise geöffnet wurde und jemand hineinkam. Es würde nur wieder ein Praktikant mit hunderten Leserbriefen sein, so wie sie den ganzen Tag schon eingetrudelt waren.

„Captivo!" Der Fluch traf sie völlig unvorbereitet, und sie ließ mit einem leisen Schrei ihre Nagelfeile fallen, als sich dicke Stricke um sie schlangen und sie bewegungslos an den Stuhl fesselten. Ein Silenciozauber verhinderte wirksam weitere Schreie.

Die Person, die es gewagt hatte, Rita so unverschämt zu behandeln, ließ die Kapuze ihres übergroßen Umhangs vom Kopf gleiten. Die Augen der Reporterin weiteten sich erschrocken. Es war diese, diese… und auf ihrer Schulter saß wie ein dunkler Racheengel ein Falke und sah sie ununterbrochen an.

„Haben Sie mich vermisst?", fragte Hermione Granger leise. Sie wirkte ruhig, doch selbst eine so unsensible Person wie Rita konnte erkennen, dass es in ihr brodelte, und sie alles andere als ruhig war. Sie war so blass, dass sie schon durchscheinend wirkte, und ihre Augen waren gerötet. Rita hätte Genugtuung empfunden, wenn für dieses Gefühl neben ihrer wachsenden Panik noch Platz gewesen wäre.

Hermione nahm ihren Reiseumhang ab und setzte sich auf den Stuhl vor den Schreibtisch. „Sie haben sich also als Animagus registrieren lassen", begann sie im Plauderton. „Sehr klug von Ihnen. Jetzt können Sie also sicher sein, dass ich Ihnen in dieser Hinsicht nicht mehr gefährlich werden kann."

Sie schlug die Beine übereinander und versuchte, den dumpfen Hass, der sie anstacheln wollte, sich physisch an dieser Person zu rächen, in seine Schranken zu weisen. Es gelang ihr nicht sehr gut.

Diese Frau hatte keine Ahnung, was sie angerichtet hatte, und wenn sie es wusste, dann war sie nur noch verabscheuungswürdiger. Sie hatte mit ein paar verdrehten Wahrheiten die gerade zugelassene – wenn auch nicht verbal geäußerte – Liebe zwischen ihr und Severus zerstört. Sie glaubte, dass es ihr Recht war, so etwas zu tun. Sie glaubte, niemand könne sie dafür belangen.

Nun, sie irrte sich. Aber das würde sie noch früh genug erfahren.

„Sie sind also der Meinung, dass Sie, weil Sie ein registrierter Animagus sind, überall in Ihrer Animagusform auftauchen und Gespräche belauschen dürfen. Tja, Sie haben Recht. Das dürfen Sie." Rita Kimmkorn entspannte sich sichtlich in ihren Fesseln und wagte es sogar, wieder überlegen zu grinsen.

„Was Sie jedoch nicht dürfen, ist, diese in der Animagusform belauschten Gespräche in irgendeiner Form zu verbreiten, weiterzuleiten oder so erhaltene Informationen zu verwenden oder Dritten zur Nutzung zu überlassen.

Beim Internationalen Zaubererkonvent von 1789 in Paris wurde dieser Paragraph 1244, die so genannte Schutzklausel zum Erhalt der Privatsphäre von Privatpersonen und Personen des Öffentlichen Lebens, niedergelegt und verankert.

Sie würden vielleicht bestreiten, wenn Sie denn reden könnten, dass Sie in Ihrer Animagusform beim Weihnachtsball dabei gewesen waren, und dass Sie Ihre Informationen aus anderen Quellen beziehen. Da muss ich Sie leider noch einmal enttäuschen."

Hermione holte tief Luft. Sie hatte seit zwei Nächten – eigentlich fast drei, wenn man ihre Nacht mit Severus bedachte – nicht mehr geschlafen, und sie fühlte sich mehr als nur erschöpft, sie fühlte sich wie ausgebrannt. Sie hatte nichts anderes getan, als zu recherchieren und lange Gespräche mit Albus, Minerva, Remus, Teddy und Tonks zu führen.

Severus hatte sich nicht blicken lassen, das Passwort seiner Tür geändert, einen Schalldämpfer darauf gelegt, so dass er weder Klopfen noch Rufen hören konnte, und ließ sich das Essen von Dobby bringen. Dobby war es auch, der ihr erzählt hatte, dass er entweder ins Feuer starrte oder sinnlos und fahrig Sachen packte.

Dobby hatte auch Amigo dazu gebracht, zu ihr zu kommen, damit sie Severus einen Brief schicken konnte. Er hatte ihn ungeöffnet ins Feuer geworfen – Dobby hatte sich zerknirscht an den Ohren gezogen. Amigo war trotzdem wieder zurückgekehrt.

Es war nicht mehr als eine übermütige, typisch Dumbledorsche Wette gewesen. Vielleicht nicht gerade, hm, sensibel… aber alles in allem nur ein Spaß. Um die Galleonen war es keinem gegangen, sie hatten bei dieser Summe nur eingeschlagen, um dem alten Gauner endlich einmal eine Lektion zu verpassen.

Dass Albus wieder einmal Recht behalten hatte, hätte sie eigentlich nicht so verwundern dürfen… Nun ja.

„Wussten Sie, dass Wölfe über ein ausgeprägteres Wahrnehmungsvermögen verfügen als Menschen? Das trifft übrigens auf alle Wolfsformen zu, selbst auf Werwölfe in Menschengestalt. Haben Sie gemerkt, dass der Sohn von Remus Lupin und Nymphadora Tonks, Teddy Lupin, im Ballsaal anwesend war?

Besagter Teddy Lupin hat ausgesagt, dass er zwischen 7.00 und 8.00 Uhr abends mit einem bunten Käfer gespielt hat, der genau der Beschreibung Ihrer Animagusform entspricht. Und Remus Lupin, der _Werwolf_, Sie erinnern sich sicherlich, kann beschwören, dass er auf der ihm zugewandten Tischkante einen bunten Käfer sitzen sah, als er mit seiner Frau, Minerva McGonagall und Albus Dumbledore gerade über ein gewisses Paar auf der Tanzfläche und eine Wette geredet hat."

Hermione beugte sich über den Tisch und sah Rita Kimmkorn so hasserfüllt an, dass diese versuchte, sich in ihren Fesseln aufzubäumen.

„Und wissen Sie, was das Beste daran ist? Da Werwölfe und Ihre Nachkommen nicht als vollwertige Zauberer anerkannt sind, sondern rein rechtlich immer noch als Tierwesen gelten, sind sie verpflichtet, vor dem Zauberergamot auszusagen, wenn es irgendwo zu einer Anzeige kommt, und zwar ganz unabhängig vom Alter.

Sie werden gezwungen, Veritasserum einzunehmen und zu bezeugen, _und_ ein fähiger Legilimentiker des Ministeriums dringt in ihren Geist ein und sucht nach den ausgesagten Ereignissen.

Zufällig sind die Lupins meine Freunde, und sie müssen nicht einmal gezwungen werden, sondern gehen ganz freiwillig vor den Gamot, wenn ich sie darum bitte.

Sie haben gleich mehrere Straftaten begangen, Miss Kimmkorn.

Hausfriedensbruch, da Sie uneingeladen auf dem Ball erschienen sind, Erschleichen von Informationen in Animagusform mit der Absicht, sie publik zu machen, Verleumdung und böswillige Zerstörung des guten Rufes gleich mehrerer anerkannter Professoren von Hogwarts, den Lesern des renommierten _Tagespropheten_ die Vermittlung falscher Tatsachen und somit auch die Schädigung des Rufes besagter Zeitung, was gleichermaßen finanzielle Einbußen für den Verleger bedeutet… Soll ich fortfahren?"

Ein Wink ihres Zauberstabes, und die Fesseln lösten sich, genauso wie der Silenciozauber aufgehoben wurde. „Was ist denn los, Rita, Sie sehen ja plötzlich so blass aus? Geht es Ihnen nicht gut?"

Ein unkontrolliertes Stammeln drang aus der Kehle der Reporterin. Eines hatte sie in all den Jahren gelernt: Wenn Hermione Granger etwas recherchierte, dann machte sie es gründlich und alles, was sie sagte, hatte Hand und Fuß.

„Sie haben jetzt die Wahl, Miss Kimmkorn, und ich warne Sie, ich gebe Ihnen nur eine Minute Bedenkzeit. Entweder ich werde jetzt meinen Freund Amigo" – sie deutete auf den Falken, der noch immer mit unnatürlicher Ruhe auf ihrer Schulter saß – „zu den Auroren ins Ministerium schicken und Sie festnehmen lassen.

Das Strafmaß für Ihre Rechtsbrechung beträgt zwischen vier bis neun Jahren Askaban, je nach Ansicht der Richter. Ach, habe ich schon erwähnt, dass viele Beisitzer im Gamot gute Freunde von Albus Dumbledore sind?

Es gibt natürlich noch eine Alternative. Sie werden auf der Stelle Ihre Sachen packen, still und heimlich nicht nur den _Tagespropheten_ sondern auch England verlassen und nie wieder hierher zurückkehren. Es ist Ihre Wahl, Zeit läuft."

Hermione lehnte sich zurück und sah angelegentlich auf die Uhr hinter Rita. „Tack, tack, tack, Zeit ist um. Nun?" Sie sah ihr mit unnachgiebiger Härte in die Augen.

„Ich werde ein Dementi schreiben, ich werde alles zurücknehmen, ich werde…"

„England verlassen oder Askaban kennenlernen… etwas anderes gibt es nicht." Hermione nahm ein zusammengerolltes Blatt Pergament aus ihrer Tasche und befestigte es an dem Fuß des Falken. „Ich denke, die Auroren werden in einer halben Stunde hier sein." Sie stand auf, öffnete mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabes das Fenster und wollte Amigo hinaus lassen.

„Nein! Warten Sie, Sie haben gewonnen!" In Rita Kimmkorns zornigen, hasserfüllten Augen glänzten Tränen. „Ich werde tun, was Sie sagen. Ich werde England verlassen. Aber bitte! Ich brauche 24 Stunden, um meine Angelegenheiten zu regeln."

„Gut." Hermione drehte sich wieder herum und zeigte mit ihrem Zauberstab auf die Reporterin. „Knien Sie nieder." Rita gehorchte, jetzt völlig verängstigt. Hermione tat es ihr gleich und berührte ihre Hand mit ihrem Stab. „Schwören Sie, dass Sie innerhalb von 24 Stunden England verlassen?"

Die Reporterin nickte. „Ich schwöre." Ein grünes Band schlängelte sich von ihrem zu Hermiones Handgelenk.

„Schwören Sie, dass Sie nie wieder zurückkehren werden?"

„Ich schwöre." Ein zweites grünes Band überkreuzte das erste.

„Und schwören Sie, dass Sie nie wieder, weder bewusst noch unbewusst etwas gegen mich, meine Freunde und alle, die mit Hogwarts zu tun haben, unternehmen werden, weder verbal noch schriftlich noch in physischer oder psychischer Form?"

Die Tränen strömten jetzt ungehemmt über Ritas Gesicht. „Ich schwöre!" Das dritte grüne Band vollendete den Schwur.

Hermione erhob sich und wandte sich zur Tür. „Ich gehe davon aus, dass Sie zumindest wissen, was es mit einem Unbrechbaren Schwur auf sich hat. Falls Sie nicht wissen, wo Sie hin sollen – ich habe gehört, Australien soll um diese Jahreszeit recht nett sein. Einen schönen Tag noch!"

Sie warf sich die Kapuze über und verließ das Büro der vollständig zerstörten Rita Kimmkorn genauso leise, wie sie gekommen war.

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

In etwa zur gleichen Zeit, als Hermione ihr recht aufschlussreiches Gespräch mit Rita Kimmkorn führte, sah Remus Lupin verwirrt auf seinen Sprössling, der sich vor dem Kamin zusammen gerollt hatte und weinte. Er kniete sich neben ihn und nahm ihn in den Arm. „Hey, Großer, was ist los, hm?"

Teddy schniefte und schluchzte, und schließlich konnte Remus heraushören, dass Teddy jeden Tag in den Kerker gelaufen war und an Severus´ Tür geklopft hatte. Doch der Tränkemeister hatte nicht reagiert, und Teddy war jetzt todunglücklich, weil er glaubte, dass sein bester Freund Sevvus nicht mehr sein bester Freund sein wollte.

Remus strich sich nachdenklich über das Kinn, während ein Plan in ihm Gestalt annahm…

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

Dobby ploppte genauso unverhofft aus dem Nirgendwo wie immer. „Professor Severus, Sir!", jammerte er. „Professor Severus hat wieder nichts gegessen!"

Der dunkle Mann schrak aus seinem dumpfen Brüten hervor und erhob sich aus dem Sessel. „Habe ich dir nicht gesagt, dass ich heute nicht mehr gestört werden will?", knurrte er drohend.

„Ja, das hat Professor Severus gesagt. Aber Dobby dachte…"

„Mir egal, was du dachtest. Verschwinde!"

Der Hauself zuckte mit den Schultern und zog sich unglücklich an den Ohren. „Na gut, Dobby geht. Dann muss der kleine Wolf da draußen eben weiter im kalten Kellergang sitzen und weinen!"

Severus wirbelte herum. „Was hast du gesagt? Redest du von Teddy? Was ist mit ihm? Ist ihm was passiert?"

Mit mehreren langen Schritten war er bei der Tür und riss sie auf.

Vor der Tür stand tatsächlich ein Wolf, aber es war kein kleiner. Es war nur wenige Tage vor Vollmond, und Remus näherte sich seiner größten Kraft. Er packte den Tränkemeister und warf ihn quer durch den Raum. Severus flog über die Couch und prallte auf den Boden. Remus war sofort bei ihm und riss ihn mit einem Arm hoch, als wäre er ein Kind.

„Expelliarmus!", knurrte er, und die beiden Zauberstäbe des Tränkemeisters flogen in seine Hand. Zufrieden ließ er Severus auf die Couch fallen, drehte sich kurz herum und schloss mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes die Tür.

Dann wandte er sich an Severus, der von der groben Behandlung noch immer etwas benommen war, doch in seinen schwarzen Augen begann bereits ein Glimmen, das stets einem Ausbruch voranging.

„So, ich schätze, jetzt können wir reden!", brummte Remus zufrieden. Die Wolfsnatur in ihm sträubte sich noch ein bisschen, erhitzt von dem kurzen Ausbruch von Gewalt, doch Remus menschliche Sanftheit übernahm schnell wieder die Kontrolle.

Er ließ sich in den Sessel fallen, in dem bis eben noch Severus selbst gesessen hatte. Ohne ihn aus den Augen zu lassen, sagte Remus zu Dobby. „Hör auf, an deinen Ohren zu ziehen, du hast nichts Falsches getan, und ich bin mir sicher, auch Severus möchte nicht, dass du dich bestrafst."

„Geh, Dobby!", sagte Severus rau, und als das Plopp das Verschwinden des Hauselfen anzeigte, bleckte er die Zähne. „Möchtest du mir dieses Theater hier erklären, bevor ich dich – Wolf hin oder her – in Stücke reiße?"

Remus steckte seinen Zauberstab ein und lehnte sich zurück. „Zuallererst möchte ich mich bei dir entschuldigen. Nicht für mein Eindringen hier, das war ehrlich gesagt noch befriedigender als erwartet. Sondern dafür, dass Albus, Minerva, Tonks und ich gewettet haben." Er hob die Hand, als Severus eine wütende Bewegung machte.

„Warte. Lass mich ausreden, und danach, das schwöre ich dir, werde ich mich nicht wehren, wenn du handgreiflich werden willst. Also. Die Wette. Die hat tatsächlich statt gefunden, allerdings nicht so, wie diese Reporterin es beschrieben hat. Es war nämlich bereits auf Hermiones Abschlussball, ihr habt euch gerade unterhalten, und Albus muss euch beobachtet haben.

Jedenfalls schlug er diese Wette vor, und Merlin auch, du hast keine Ahnung, wie sehr ich es jetzt bereue, aber wir haben mitgemacht. Nicht, weil wir dir etwas Böses wollten. Es war nur so, dass Albus so ein – na, du weißt schon – er ist manchmal so ein unerträglicher Know-it-all, und wir wollten eigentlich ihm einmal beweisen, dass auch er sich irren kann.

Wir hätten nie gedacht, dass ihr euch tatsächlich verlieben könntet, aber ich schwöre dir, niemand, absolut niemand hat Hermione zu irgendetwas gedrängt oder gezwungen oder unter Druck gesetzt. Und was noch viel wichtiger ist, auch sie wusste nichts von dieser Wette."

Remus schloss kurz die Augen. Als er sie wieder öffnete, war der Tränkemeister in sich zusammen gesackt und hatte den Kopf in seinen Händen vergraben. Der Werwolf beugte sich vor und berührte ihn sanft an der Schulter. „Severus, ich bitte dich, ich flehe dich an, lass es nicht an ihr aus. Stoß sie nicht fort. Sie ist genau so ein Opfer wie du. Ein Opfer unseres kindisches Spielchens."

Severus rührte sich nicht, und Remus schüttelte ihn leicht. „Sev! Sie leidet. Sie leidet deinetwegen. Ein Blinder mit einem Krückstock kann sehen, dass sie dich liebt, und ich weiß, obwohl du ein fürchterlicher Dickschädel bist, du empfindest nicht anders."

Remus war hilflos. Was sollte er tun? Konnte er überhaupt noch etwas tun? Unschlüssig stand er auf und ging zur Tür. „Ich kann nur wiederholen, Severus, es tut mir Leid, es tut uns allen wahnsinnig Leid."

Er öffnete die Tür, drehte sich dann aber noch einmal um. „Eines solltest du noch bedenken. Glaubst du wirklich, dass sich Hermione mit dir eingelassen hat, weil sie dankbar ist oder Mitleid hat? Weißt du, was du ihr damit unterstellst? Das hat sie wirklich nicht verdient."

Er ging, und er fühlte sich fürchterlich elend, doch sein Elend war nichts im Vergleich zu dem des dunklen Mannes.

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

Hermione kehrte am frühen Abend nach Hogwarts zurück. Sie hatte erwartet, dass sie, nachdem sie endlich Rita Kimmkorn aus dem Verkehr gezogen hatte, eine Art Triumphgefühl verspüren würde, doch eigentlich fühlte sie nichts dergleichen, nur eine Art dumpfer Schmerz.

Sie schlüpfte durch die schwere Tür in die Eingangshalle, die gerade ziemlich belebt war, weil sich die wenigen verbleibenden Schüler und Lehrer zum Dinner begaben. Sie sah Remus, Tonks und Teddy die Treppe vom Gryffindorflügel herunterkommen, und von der anderen Seite kamen Albus und Minerva, in ein ernsthaftes Gespräch vertieft.

Ein paar der Schüler grüßten sie, als sie abwartend stehen blieb, damit die Lupins und Albus und Minerva zu ihr aufschließen konnten.

_Löwin!_ Sie riss den Kopf herum und sah, dass sich Severus schattengleich aus einer Nische zur Kerkertreppe löste. Die Schüler wichen erschrocken zurück, als er langsam die Distanz zwischen ihnen überbrückte. Remus wollte einen Schritt nach vorn machen, aber hinter Severus´ Rücken bedeutete ihm der Schulleiter, er möge sich nicht einmischen.

Das Plappern und Lachen der Schüler verstummte abrupt. Sie zogen sich aus der Nähe des Tränkemeisters und Hermione zurück, doch niemand verließ die Eingangshalle. Es schien, als hielten alle den Atem an.

„Severus!", flüsterte Hermione, wollte sie flüstern, doch ihre Kehle war so zugeschnürt, dass sie nicht sicher war, ob er es hören konnte. Severus sah so fürchterlich aus, wie sie sich fühlte. Er war unrasiert, tiefe Schatten lagen unter seinen Augen, und seine hohen Wangenknochen traten scharf hervor.

Ihr Flüstern schien ihn zu stoppen. Er hob seine Arme mit den Handflächen nach oben, die internationale Geste für friedliche Absichten. Dann griff er langsam in seine Innentasche, holte seinen Zauberstab heraus und vollführte mit ihm eine kurze, aber komplizierte Bewegung. Ein heller Strahl schoss aus ihm heraus, umhüllte ihn kurz und verschwand dann wieder.

Severus warf ihr seinen Zauberstab vor die Füße. „Ergeben deiner Macht!", sagte er mit dunkler Stimme.

Hermione lief ein Schauer über den Rücken. _Ergeben deiner Macht!_ Ein uraltes Ritual, das denjenigen, der es ausführte, auf Gedeih und Verderben einem anderen auslieferte. Es stammte noch aus archaischen Zeiten, als es notwendig war, Geiseln auszutauschen, um Frieden zwischen kriegerischen Völkern zu sichern und Bündnisse herzustellen.

_Ergeben deiner Macht!_ Sie glaubte nicht, dass noch viele Leute darüber Bescheid wussten, aber Severus war offensichtlich davon ausgegangen, dass sie es kannte – und wenn sie eines war, dann eine unerträgliche kleine Know-it-all – und ja, sie kannte dieses Ritual.

Sie bückte sich und hob seinen Zauberstab, akzeptierte damit seine Unterwerfung.

„Habe ich die Erlaubnis zu reden?"

Hermione schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Wieso tat er das? Sie wollte nicht, dass er dem Ritual unterworfen war, sie wollte, dass er frei agieren und entscheiden konnte. Hinter ihrem Rücken bewegte sie langsam ihren Zauberstab und löste mit höchster Konzentration nonverbal den Bann, der auf ihm lag.

Er war frei, doch das wusste er nicht, denn Hermione hielt sich an das Protokoll. „Sprich jetzt oder schweig für immer!"

Langsam bewegte er sich auf sie zu, bis er knapp vor ihr stand. Sie sahen sich in die Augen, bis sie vergaßen, wo sie sich befanden, dass sie nicht allein waren und warum sie eigentlich hier standen. Jemand räusperte sich und ließ sie aufschrecken.

Severus holte tief Luft. „Ich bin ein Idiot", sagte er. Er senkte seine Stimme nicht, und sein ruhiger Bariton war bis zum letzten Winkel klar zu verstehen.

Hermione wich einen Schritt zurück und richtete ihren Zauberstab auf ihn. „Finite incantatem!", rief sie.

Severus hob eine Augenbraue. „Ich versichere dir, ich stehe nicht unter dem Imperius!", sagte er, und allein, dass er das frei heraus sagen konnte, hätte ihm eine Ahnung geben müssen, dass er nicht mehr an das Ritual gebunden war, doch Hermiones Nähe lenkte ihn ab.

„Du bist also im Vollbesitz deiner geistigen und körperlichen Kräfte, und niemand setzt dich unter Druck oder zwingt dich zu etwas?" Hermione legte den Kopf schief und musterte Albus und die anderen Professoren, die noch immer regungslos im Hintergrund standen.

Severus seufzte. Musste sie immer so furchtbar analytisch sein? „Nein, ich bin hier aus freiem Willen. Ich habe mich wie ein Idiot benommen und wie ein fürchterlicher Feigling. Ich war so gefangen in meiner Angst und Paranoia, dass ich nicht glauben konnte, dass du…"

Er brach ab und versuchte seine Gedanken zu ordnen, doch sein im Allgemeinen scharfer Verstand ließ ihn völlig im Stich. Er wusste nur eines: dass er Hermione unbedingt wieder zurück gewinnen wollte. Er brauchte ihre Nähe, ihre Wärme, ihre Liebe… Er brauchte sie mehr als alles andere.

Ihre Abwesenheit die letzten Tage – selbst verschuldet - hatten ihm geradezu körperliche Schmerzen bereitet.

Severus trat noch einen Schritt näher an sie heran und ließ sich geschmeidig auf ein Knie nieder. „Verzeih mir", sagte er.

Jetzt war Hermione verwirrt. „Was gibt es denn zu verzeihen?"

„Löwin!" Er stöhnte frustriert auf. „Muss ich mich denn noch mehr wie der liebeskranke Trottel aufführen, der ich bin?"

Seine Antwort riss ihr die Luft weg. Sie ließ sich ihm gegenüber auf die Knie fallen und umfasste sein Gesicht mit ihren Händen. „Du bist alles andere als ein Trottel, Severus Snape. Heißt das, du liebst mich?"

„Habe ich das nicht gerade gesagt?", fragte er irritiert.

„Keine Gegenfragen!", sagte sie bestimmt. „Ja oder nein?"

„Ja", antwortete er langsam. „Ja, ich liebe dich."

Hermione ließ ihre Stirn gegen seine sinken. „Du hast ja keine Ahnung, wie lange ich darauf gehofft habe."

„Hast du?"

„Ja. Und übrigens – habe ich schon erwähnt, dass ich dich auch liebe?"

„Nein!", antwortete Severus und versuchte, der Wärme, die sich in seinem gesamten Körper ausbreitete Herr zu werden. Er würde nicht vor Freude rot anlaufen wie ein Schuljunge! Ach, egal!

„Nein, hast du nicht, aber ich hätte nichts dagegen, wenn du das vielleicht in Zukunft öfter tun könntest. Vielleicht so ein-, oder zwei-, oder dreihundert Mal am Tag?"

Sie lachte. „Wirst du mich heiraten?"

„Wäre das jetzt nicht mein Part gewesen?"

„Severus!"

Er beugte sich zu ihr hinüber, bis sich fast ihre Lippen berührten. Dann runzelte er die Stirn. „Moment mal. Der Bann… du hast ihn gelöst?"

„Natürlich, gleich nachdem ich akzeptiert hatte. Hast du mit deinem Mund zufällig noch etwas anderes vor, als ihn zum Reden zu benutzen?"

Er war nicht umsonst ein brillanter Logiker und nur zu gern bereit, ihr zu gehorchen, auch ohne ihrer Macht ergeben zu sein. Obwohl er genau das wohl ohnehin war. Severus eroberte ihre Lippen, küsste ihre Wangen, ihre Augen, ihre Stirn, und er ließ zu, dass sich das Elmsfeuer über ihre Körper ausbreitete und sie in ein unwirkliches Licht tauchte.

„Ich schätze, das heißt Ja, oder?" Hermione fühlte sich ziemlich atemlos.

„Ausgezeichnete Analyse der Situation", murmelte er. _Löwin? Was hältst du davon, wenn wir jetzt hier verschwinden? Es mag sein, dass es deiner Aufmerksamkeit entgangen ist, aber wir knien mitten in der Eingangshalle…_

_Ich fürchte, ich kann mich nur wiederholen, aber das war deine zweitbeste Idee heute Abend, Severus…_

Bevor sie jedoch ihren Ignorierzauber wieder aufleben lassen konnten, schlangen sich zwei kleine Arme um ihre Hälse. „Kriegt Teddy jetzt jemanden zum Spielen?", krähte eine fröhliche Stimme.

Severus stöhnte auf. „Du musst nur Mia küssen, Sevvus, schau, so geht das!" Er drückte seine feuchte und nicht ganz saubere Schnauze gegen Hermiones Wange. Severus stand auf, schnappte den Kleinen und warf ihn sich über die Schulter.

Dann streckte er eine Hand aus, zog Hermione hoch und legte seinen Arm um ihre Taille. „Ab heute reagiere ich sehr ungehalten, wenn jemand anders Hermione küsst, klar, Partner?"

„Okay", verkündete Teddy gutmütig. „Sie ist sowieso zu alt für mich!"

„Na, was bin ich da froh!", knurrte Severus. Er warf einen Blick in die Runde. Die meisten Schüler starrten sie an, als wären sie gerade Zeuge geworden, wie ein Hauself verkündete, er gehe für vier Wochen in Urlaub.

Einige der etwas älteren Mädchen hatten einen verträumten Blick, Remus und Tonks grinsten unverhohlen, Albus strich sich schmunzelnd über seinen Bart und Minerva trompetete in ihr Taschentuch, als hinge ihr Seelenheil davon ab.

Severus drückte Remus seinen Sprössling in den Arm. „Was stehen Sie hier noch herum?", blaffte er die Schüler an. „Gehen Sie zum Dinner! In 30 Sekunden will ich keinen von Ihnen mehr hier sehen!"

Hastiges Füßescharren und Getrampel verkündete von der sofortigen Befolgung seiner Order. Die Halle leerte sich abrupt, bis nur noch die sechs Erwachsenen und Teddy übrig blieben.

„Also…", begann Severus.

„Also…", wiederholte Albus.

„Was die Kündigung angeht…"

„Welche Kündigung?" Dumbledores hellblaue Augen waren so unschuldig wie die eines Neugeborenen. Er wandte sich an McGonagall. „Weißt du was von einer Kündigung?"

Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Dann wirst du den Lehrplan ein wenig ändern müssen, Albus. Ich gedenke nämlich, Hermione so schnell wie möglich zu heiraten, bevor der Winzwolf merkt, was ihm da entgeht. Und dann werden wir wohl so fünf, sechs Wochen in den Flitterwochen sein…"

„Werden wir?", fragte Hermione.

„Nur wenn du willst, natürlich."

„Natürlich will ich!"

„Kann ich mitkommen?", fragte Teddy.

„Nein!"

„Nein!"

Albus lächelte. „Ah, wie ich sehe, seid ihr euch also einig… wie ihr wisst, könnt ihr auch hier heiraten. Ich bin berechtigt, die Zeremonie vorzunehmen und…"

„Nein!"

„Nein!" Wieder wehrten Severus und Hermione unisono ab.

Albus wischte sich kurz über die Augen, dann umarmte er seinen Enkel und Hermione. „Ich freue mich so für euch, und es tut mir Leid, dass ich mich wie ein alter Narr benommen habe."

Severus Lächeln erstreckte sich nur auf seine Augen.

„Na ja… wenn du so etwas noch einmal machst, alter Mann, werden wir die Szene auf dem Astronomieturm wohl in echt wiederholen müssen… aber in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass ich selber eher wie ein Idiot gehandelt habe, denke ich… ich verzeihe euch noch einmal!"

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

Später, sehr viel später, ruhte Hermiones Kopf auf seiner Schulter, während sie ihre Nase in seiner Halsbeuge vergraben hatte. „Hat Arthur zugestimmt?", murmelte sie schläfrig.

Severus strich mit einer Hand über ihre Schulter, folgte der Linie ihres Armes und blieb an ihrer Hüfte liegen. „Ja", antwortete er leise. „Als Zaubereiminister ist er berechtigt, sowohl Trauungen vorzunehmen, als auch sie besonders schnell über die Bühne zu bringen. Er erwartet uns morgen früh – wollte sagen, in genau drei Stunden, Löwin!"

„Gut." Sie schmiegte sich noch näher an ihn. Man konnte bestimmt nicht in einen anderen Menschen hinein kriechen, aber man konnte es ja zumindest versuchen…

„Wo fahren wir hin? Die versprochenen Flitterwochen, meine ich? Und fang jetzt ja nicht mit Paris oder Rom an…"

„Was hältst du von glühender Hitze am Tage, klirrender Kälte bei Nacht und ununterbrochenem Bansheegeschrei in einem düsteren Grab? In der Sahara haben sie offensichtlich eine Art Pyramide gefunden, die noch einmal 1000 Jahre älter ist als die Cheops-Pyramide…"

„Klingt romantisch." Hermione überlegte eine Weile. Dann hob sie ihren Kopf und strahlte ihn an. „Ja, ich glaube, das könnte mir gefallen. Ist dir eigentlich bewusst, dass wir wahrscheinlich demnächst in Harrys Buch auftauchen werden?"

Severus hatte sich in einer Art angenehmen Dämmerzustand befunden, doch jetzt war er hellwach. „Was soll das heißen, in Harrys Buch? Schreibt Potter jetzt seine Memoiren?"

Hermione lächelte. „Viel besser. Er hat seinen Job als Auror gekündigt, um Kinderbücher zu schreiben. Er hat gesagt, er will jetzt endlich das Leben genießen…"

Der dunkle Mann schnaubte. „Na, bei _dem_ Namen werden sie ihm die Bücher aus der Hand reißen. Wie soll es denn heißen, dieses Machwerk? Mein Kampf gegen die Übergroße Fledermaus aus dem Kerker?"

Sie lachte hell auf, und obwohl sie über ihn lachte, konnte er nicht anders, er lächelte ebenfalls. Sie hatte eindeutig einen weichen Kern in seinem Herzen berührt, der dafür sorgte, dass alles, was sie tat, auf faszinierende Weise… faszinierend war.

Hermione beugte sich vor und küsste ihn. „Nein, du Dummkopf, du bist doch einer von den Guten… mehr oder weniger jedenfalls. Harry hat gesagt, es sollen sieben Bände werden, für jedes Schuljahr ein Buch. Und der Arbeitstitel seines ersten wird lauten…"

„Merlin, verschone mich!"

„… Die drei ??? kleinen Zauberer und der Stein der Weisen…"

ENDE

So, das war's. Mir bleibt nur noch zu sagen: Ich schwöre feierlich, ich bin ein Tunichtgut. Unheil angerichtet!

Ich hätte jetzt noch so viel zu sagen, so vielen Leuten zu danken. Ihr wart alle großartig. Ihr seid an der Story dran geblieben, habt mich mit euren Reviews aufgebaut (obwohl manche eher sagen würden, ihr habt dafür gesorgt, dass meine Nase noch höher in die Luft ragt als sowieso schon) und ihr seid mir ans Herz gewachsen.

Das beste, was es dazu zu sagen gibt, hat Bilbo Beutlin in seiner Abschiedsrede bereits von sich gegeben: „Ich kenne die Hälfte von euch nicht halb so gut, wie ich es gerne möchte, und ich mag weniger als die Hälfte von euch nur halb so gern, wie ihr es verdient."

Die Umfrage hat ergeben, dass zwei Drittel lieber einen Neuaufbau hätten – ich beuge mich natürlich der Mehrheit, bei mir geht´s demokratisch zu. Allerdings wird das jetzt einige Zeit dauern, ich möchte schon ein gutes Stück fertig haben, bevor ich anfange zu posten. Soll ja wieder regelmäßig erfolgen.

Außerdem bin ich ab Montag, den 14. 01. voraussichtlich für einige Zeit nicht erreichbar, da ich den Anbieter gewechselt habe, und erfahrungsgemäß dauert die Umstellung zwischen 2 Tagen und vier Wochen. Ich verspreche aber, ich werde auf alle Mails oder Anfragen reagieren, sobald ich wieder im 21. Jahrhundert angekommen bin.

Habe ich was vergessen? Ach ja, wegen der PDF-Datei. Ich werde mich heute mal damit beschäftigen, und alle, die danach fragen, bekommen die Story. (Kann eventuell dauern, siehe obigen Abschnitt).

In diesem Sinne – danke an alle! Attack sich tief verneigt.


End file.
